Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin
by Golden-Flute
Summary: Complete. Harry is now 16 and is facing more hardships than ever before. His dreams are telling him that he has something Voldemort needs, and he must ask someone he thought he knew to help him... maybe even save his life. Sets after OotP.
1. Bad Dreams

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

**Author: **Legolas-gurl88 (name change: Golden-Flute)

**Disclaimer: **All of the wonderful works are owned by J.K. Rowling, one of the greatest minds ever to have graced the planet. Thank you, J.K. Rowling!

**Updated Note (PLEASE READ!):**I am writing this note on April 19, 2013... just about eight or nine years after this story was first published. To this day, I continue to get reviews on this story and some of them are very nice and supportive (thank you!), while others are quite mean and rude. Before you start this story, I would like to remind you that this was written by an overly-angsty 16-year-old girl. I am now 24 and will be the first to tell you that, yes, this story is chalk-full of mistakes. To err is human. I know that sometimes the flow is off, the characters aren't in character or whatever- I WAS NOT PAID TO WRITE THIS. It's amazing how many people seem to be under the assumption that I was. It's a fan fiction; it won't be perfect. I hope, if this message hasn't deterred you from reading this story, that you look at the better qualities and just enjoy it as a 495-paged, single-spaced tale that I put my 16-year-old heart and soul into. However, if you're just an angry person who wants to take your life problems out on me by leaving a rude review, by all means, go ahead! However, please don't hide behind the anonymous 'Guest' option now available for reviewers. If you hide your name, I don't take you seriously, no matter what you have to say about me or my story, which I still stand behind, despite its faults.

Please enjoy!

**1. Bad Dreams**

The nightly scratching of the quill stopped as Uncle Vernon's footsteps could be heard as the large man made his way to the bathroom. Harry Potter peeked out from under the sheets that he lay beneath, doing his homework by flashlight. He saw Uncle Vernon's shadow move from under the crack in the door, finally halting on Harry's face as he lay quiet. Harry knew his uncle's ear was pressed to the door as he listened for a sign that his nephew was still in the room. Ever since Harry had escaped last year with the Order of the Phoenix, Uncle Vernon constantly checked that Harry was still there. The floorboards creaking and the disappearance of the large shadow announced Uncle Vernon's retreat to the bathroom.

Harry absentmindedly read over what he had written on the yellow parchment as he waited for the telltale sounds of a flush and the chafe of bed sheets on pajamas that heralded Uncle Vernon's grunting snores. Harry sighed when he heard Dudley's low grunts from the room next to his and vaguely listened to the noises, not wanting to return to the potion homework he was finishing for Hogwarts meanest teacher, Professor Snape. Instead, he closed his ink bottle, wiped his quill clean on a spare piece of parchment and set it down in the fold of his potions book before closing it, using the quill as a page marker.

As Harry blew at his essay to help the ink dry faster so he could put it away, he heard his snowy white owl, Hedwig, hoot from her cage as Harry shuffled around under the sheets. Obviously, he had woken the great bird up and she was not happy about it at all. Hedwig had been sleeping for a while, since she returned from delivering a letter to the Weasley's in a surprising bout of summer rain, which tired her greatly. Normally, she would have been wide awake.

Once the ink dried, Harry slipped the essay into the book as well, so the edge of the parchment touched the split in the book. Putting the stopper on the ink bottle (and being very careful not to spill any), he slipped out from under his covers and leaned over the edge of the bed so his head peeked under the bed. With great speed, he pulled the loose floorboard up and slid his book and ink into it before snapping it shut again. Harry pulled himself up and rubbed his stomach where the corner of the bed had dug into it. He didn't want to go to sleep; he wasn't tired in the least. Instead, he crawled to the end of the bed and opened his trunk.

Harry dug through the contents, pushing by the Firebolt, Sneakoscope, Invisibility cloak, robes and spare pieces of parchment before finding what he was looking for; a leather-bound book given to him by Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures class. Silently, he flipped through the pages and pages of his parents. In every one, they smiled up at him and he felt tears reach his eyes. It was even more painful to face his parents' smiling faces since the tragedies of the last school year. He just wanted to forget, but then, if he really wanted to, why was he looking in this book? Finally, he found the picture he was looking for. It was one of his Godfather, Sirius Black, who had passed away at the end of the year. His death was still vivid in Harry's mind.

That, Harry supposed, was why he didn't like sleeping. Because his dreams nowadays, were nightmares, either of Cedric Diggory dying, Voldemort coming back, his parents' deaths and faces, Sirius's death and, worst of all, what Voldemort was doing and thinking.. Life had been made somewhat easier since Cornelius Fudge had finally agreed to the fact that Voldemort had returned. _The Daily Prophet_ hadn't written any insulting articles about Harry; only ones about how he had seen Voldemort come back. What pained Harry the most was, on every paper, it read the same thing in bold letters;

_SIRIUS BLACK, FUGITIVE MURDERER, STILL MISSING._

Apparently the Order of the Phoenix still wished to keep Sirius a secret, even in death, but it was probably all for the best. If anyone found out that Sirius was dead through one of the Order members, odd questions would soon be asked and they would all be caught. _It's better this way_, Harry thought to himself, although he always got a lump in his throat at the knowledge that Sirius had been so close- _so close_- to being proven innocent and he was still known as the 'fugitive murderer' who killed a dozen muggles and one wizard with a single curse. Harry missed his Godfather dearly. He also missed the tropical birds that often flew through his window to deliver letters from Sirius. The only one that was happy about the absence of the letters was Hedwig. She had always been reluctant to share her water dish with the beautifully plumed birds that often came to visit.

Putting away the album, Harry sat in his bed, wondering what to do next. He didn't want to sleep. It had been a while since he had. Sure, there had been a few dozes here and there, but Harry woke so often due to nightmares that he decided to give up sleeping altogether. Of course it was unhealthy, but when had Harry Potter been healthy-looking? When had he last had decent muggle clothes to wear outside of the house to make him look a little better built? Harry wished _someone_ would come to visit. Even Mundungus Fletcher would be welcome, but Harry felt so cut off that he was willing to see any familiar faces from the magical world. Harry knew why he was being cut off; the rise of spies for Voldemort had increased two-fold since Harry's last encounter with him and the probability of the letters being intercepted had expanded as well. Harry had heard this from Ron, who said he heard it from his twin brothers, Fred and George. Apparently, Extendible Ears were back on.

Mrs. Figg hadn't come to visit and hadn't invited him to tea in a while. Harry supposed it was all as well anyway, because it might rouse suspicion with the Dursley's, and Harry might be cut off from taking strolls down to the park to sit on the swing and try to stay awake, when he could _really_ be having a nice chat about the wizarding world over a cup of bitter tea and year-old biscuits. But the chance to do those things, even walk to the park, hadn't been able to happen since Harry got back. For one thing, Uncle Vernon wanted to keep such a close watch on Harry that he forbid him to leave the house. And two, Lupin had sent him a letter, telling him not to leave the house, no matter what. So, Harry was grounded. He had not left the house for two months.

Harry's eyes drooped suddenly and the urge to keep them open floated away as he felt the sweetness of dreams. _No!_ Harry snapped open his eyes again. _You mustn't fall asleep Potter!_ But the impulse to close them and sleep overpowered him. He slipped away into the dream world. Harry dreamed he was riding his Firebolt, trying to catch the snitch. The other team's player was gaining on the snitch as well, going faster than Harry. The snitch darted in the direction of Harry when it morphed into Neville Longbottom's Rememberall. It turned red and Harry paused to remember what he'd forgotten when it floated away from him and turned into the small orb with swirling mists that was the Prophecy. It flew into the opponent's hand and Harry could vividly see the face of his rival. It was Voldemort. The Dark Lord cackled, holding the Prophecy above his head in triumph and Harry stared at it. Inside the swirling mist, Sirius had his face pressed against the glass, trying to escape. Before he could get out, Voldemort squeezed the Prophecy and it burst into a thousand pieces, crushing Sirius…

Harry woke up, gasping for breath, a sheet of sweat covering his body and his scar giving a moment's pain. _It was just a dream._ Harry thought to himself. He stared around his room, positive that Sirius was going to appear from around a corner. When he didn't Harry sunk back into his pillows and stared at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning, July 30th. Just one more day and he'd be sixteen. _Sixteen_. Harry could hardly believe his luck. He was, in a way, proud that he'd lived this long, what with all the threats that had been growing over the past five years. But the other side of him was sad. So many people had died in his place. His parents, Cedric Diggory, _Sirius_. He should have been the one to have died. Suddenly, Harry jumped as he heard a soft _tap_ on his window. He peered out, expecting to see Errol or Pigwidgeon or some other owl. But his breath was caught in his chest as he saw the beautiful red and gold phoenix hovering outside. _Fawkes!_

Harry slid out of bed and walked lightly to his window and pushed it open. Fawkes swooped in and dropped onto Harry's bed, holding out his leg which had a yellow piece of parchment tied to it. Harry closed the window and walked to the bed, passing Hedwig who looked accusingly at Fawkes for stealing her master.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry said, approaching the bed and sitting down next to the phoenix and began untying the letter. Once the string was off, Harry unfolded it and two pieces of parchment fell from Fawkes's leg. Harry picked one and held it closer to the lamp to read what it said. It took his tired head several seconds to realize that it was upside-down and he had to turn it over. At the top of the parchment, it read;

_O.W.L. examination test results- Potter, Harry J._

Harry became excited. His exam results were finally here! After several months of waiting, they were finally here. He turned his head to look at Fawkes and Hedwig, who watched him eagerly before directing his attention back to the letter in his hands.

_Astronomy- A- Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O- Outstanding_

"Good old Hagrid," Harry whispered happily. Then, he read on;

_Charms- O- Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O- Outstanding_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that in-class work hadn't counted for the exams, because if they had, Umbridge would have been sure to give him a T, for Troll.

_Divination- P- Poor_

"Who cares?" Harry said to the two birds accompanying him.

_Herbology- A- Acceptable_

_History of Magic- A- Acceptable_

Harry thought that was fair enough, as he had passed out that day and had to leave the examination early.

_Potions- O- Outstanding_

Harry felt very proud of this grade. If Snape had had it his way, Harry supposed he would have been packing his bags to leave Hogwarts forever. Harry turned his thoughts back to the last one;

_Transfiguration- O- Outstanding_

Silently, Harry read through his grades one last time, trying to remember which ones were passing and which ones were not. In the end, the only one he hadn't passed was Divination and that wasn't his favorite class in the world. Reading the list again, trying to imagine what Hermione and Ron had gotten, he remembered there had been one last letter. Harry set down his test scores and picked up the last letter. He saw the loopy handwriting and knew it was from Dumbledore himself. He unfolded the letter and read in a loud whisper;

_Harry,_

_I have several things to write to you about and I ask that you take them all seriously._

_Your friends, Mr. Weasly and Miss. Granger are begging me to bring you here, (I trust you know where 'here' is) but I ask you to stay for about one more week and then, there will be time to bring you here saftley. Please, stay out of trouble, Harry._

_Secondly, I trust you read your O.W.L. grades. They are very good (not including Divination, but you never enjoyed Professor Trelawney's different outlook on your life span, did you?). I also looked at the notes Professor McGonagall took, explaining what your occupation choice was for after Hogwarts. Might I be the first to congratulate you on your O.W.L. scores; they are high enough for you to continue on the road to becoming an Auror._

_As I looked over the rest of the students' grades (with that handy note Miss. Granger had written out for your 'D.A. Meetings' sitting beside me) I was able to see that everyone whom had taken those lessons from you, achieved an 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations,' even Mr. Longbottom. You must have been a very good teacher, Harry, to help everyone accomplish grades such as those._

_This has brought me to my next topic to discuss with you; Defense Against the Dark Arts. Seeing the grades of the students and that you had helped teach them to Defend themselves from Dark Arts. I have come to the conclusion that Hogwarts needs a teacher like you, Mr. Potter. Therefore, I am offering you a part-time job, teaching the Sixth years (and only the Sixth years) Defense Against the Dark Arts, as a professor._

_You would be allowed all the necessities of any teacher here. This means, you would have the privilege to give and take points (in class and for good reason ONLY!) and to give detentions (I very much doubt I need to remind you; in class and for good reason ONLY!) You would need to assign and correct homework aside from doing your own. If it becomes too much for you to handle, we can have the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for years 1-5 and 7 to take over for you. I cannot tell you any information about her, because, as reliable as Fawkes is, there is still chance of interception. You will meet her when you arrive, for she has joined the Order._

_Lastly, I would like to congratulate you back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Seeker. It was a terrible punishment for Professor Umbridge to inflict on you, though I am still unimpressed with the way you handled the situation with Mr. Malfoy last year after the Quittitch game, so I have decided to give you back the spot. Mr. Weasley will have some big news for you when you arrive, I presume. However, it may be difficult to juggle Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch at the same time, but if you feel you can do it, I have the utmost confidence in your ability to succeed. Remember, during the school year if you feel you are being too stressed, we can always give the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the job. She is willing to do it if you should not. I have not told your friends about the offer I am giving you. I leave it up to you to tell them._

_Best of luck in your last week at the Dursleys,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Do not send a reply! Talk to me when you arrive._

A terribly loud silence filled the room. Even the two birds were quiet as Harry finished the last sentence. Maybe it was just shock, tiredness or both that kept the room quiet for the next few minutes as Harry reread the letter to confirm what Dumbledore had written was true. In the end, it was all true- it was even written on paper! Him? A professor? The truth hadn't even sunk in yet, Harry was so shocked. Fawkes' soft chirrups seemed to come from miles away. In the end, Fawkes got his attention by biting down on his ear.

"Ow!" yelled Harry, clapping a hand to his right ear. Rubbing it, he looked at Fawkes who looked innocently back at him. "Oh, you want out, don't you?" Harry asked, understanding finally. In answer, Fawkes opened his wings and took flight across the room, landing on Harry's desk and causing pieces of parchment to go flying everywhere. Harry waited for a minute before getting up, making sure that the Dursley's were still asleep. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble as he was walking a very fine rope at the moment. Once the coast was clear, Harry stood up and tiptoed to the window. Before he opened it, he gave Fawkes a small pat on the head and whispered, "Thanks, Fawkes. See you in a week, alright?" The red bird twittered in farewell and spread out his wings again before taking flight, flying over the housetops. Harry watched him until darkness surrounded the phoenix and even after he had gone, Harry propped his elbows on the windowsill, setting his chin in his hands and looked out at the stars, twinkling in the darkness.

Then, he sighed again and returned to his bed, folding the letters and putting them under his bed in the floorboards with his potions homework. Before snapping it shut, he grabbed a quill and ink bottle, pulling them out and swiftly removing the ink stopper, dipping the tip of the quill into it and then moved it to the calendar on his wall. He circled August 5th, the day when he supposedly would be returning to Grimmauld Place. One week seemed ages from now and now that he had something to somewhat look forward to, it would take even longer to arrive. Harry wondered how Dumbledore was going to get him out, because as more years passed and the Dursley's became more familiar with means of travel, they couldn't be fooled as easily as when he was in his second year. In the end, Harry decided not to worry about it. This was Dumbledore he was talking about… Dumbledore would find a way.

Returning the quill and ink to their spots under the bed, he sat back up and swung his legs onto his bed and rested his back to the wall, staring unconsciously outside at the spot where Fawkes had recently disappeared to, hoping beyond hope that more owls would come. Yawning, Harry peered at the clock on his nightstand. It read 5:35 a.m. Aunt Petunia, who was usually the first person to be downstairs in the morning, wouldn't be up for another three and a half hours at the most. Until then, Harry would just keep staring into the abyss, waiting for the signs of life downstairs before entering the day world again, in complete silence, since he now knew the reasons he needed to be here. But that didn't stop him from feeling anger at the fact that all his friends, family, teacher and even the muggles could wander around without a care in the world. The attacks hadn't started yet, but they would start soon. Harry was sure of it. Until and after they did, he would be stuck indoors, unable to feel the freedoms of a normal human being and wizard. But he had never been normal. All his life, one thing or the other was pulling him away from normality.

Harry felt like a prisoner; a prisoner trapped inside himself where he couldn't escape.

Several hours later, the sizzle of a frying pan could be heard, announcing that morning- another trapped morning- had indeed arrived in the uneasy silence that had been growing, day after day.

Harry settled himself at the breakfast table, across from Dudley, watching as he stuffed his overlarge face with crispy, oily bacon and sausage and eggs, that Aunt Petunia had prepared as a congratulations for her son. He had now been on his diet for two whole years. Somehow, Harry believed that letting Dudley eat fattening foods for being on a diet was defeating the whole point of being on the diet in the first place, which had made little change anyway, so the whole thing had been pointless.

"Here," Aunt Petunia said shortly, pushing and orange and a few tiny pieces of sausage towards Harry before walking off and starting the coffee for Uncle Vernon. Harry ate without complaint; he was too tired to complain anymore about the lack of food he was receiving daily. Of course, his friends had sent him packages of food, but whenever Harry was in his room, Uncle Vernon checked that he wasn't doing anything so often that Harry didn't even get a change to pull a rapper off a sugarless nutrition bar from Hermione. By the time he finished the few sausages, Uncle Vernon had arrived, carrying the daily newspaper in his hand.

"Good morning, Vernon." Aunt Petunia said, walking to her husband and pecking him on the cheek. "Sugar in your tea today?"

"No, no thank you, Petunia." Uncle Vernon said, sitting in the chair to Harry's right and watched the two boys eat until Aunt Petunia gave him his own plate to stare at.

"This looks wonderful, Petunia. Any special occasion?" Uncle Vernon asked, taking a bite of the bacon as the oil dripped down his hand. Harry watched as the trail of grease made it's way to Uncle Vernon's expensive jacket sleeve, wondering if his uncle would catch it. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon wiped it away right before it touched the fabric. Harry smiled to himself; Uncle Vernon would probably put himself in the way to keep his suits clean, even if it meant jumping in front of a bullet to avoid a hole. Harry then became engrossed in thinking how far a bullet would have to go through Dudley before the fat of his body stopped it.

"Actually, Vernon, there is a special occasion," Aunt Petunia said, handing Uncle Vernon his tea, "Our Dinky Duddydums has been on his diet for two whole years now, poor thing." She clucked her tongue sympathetically. Harry's insides boiled with partial anger. The only one on the diet today was himself and he was the skinniest of the four. But, Harry accepted it. Just one more week and he would taste Mrs. Weasley's wonderfully cooked breakfast of eggs, toast, sausage, non-oily bacon, orange juice, porridge and so many other things that made Harry's mouth water then and there.

"Congratulations, Dudley, my boy!" Uncle Vernon said, clapping his son's arm, making it jiggle uncontrollably, causing Harry to lose his appetite. He pushed his plate away and stood up.

"Oh no you don't!" Uncle Vernon said, grabbing the back of Harry's shirt as he walked by, heading for the stairs, "We're celebrating so sit and be thankful that your aunt made this wonderful meal."

"Wonderful, is it?" Harry said coldly, "I couldn't taste anything. Maybe my portion was a bit too small."

"Don't you take that tone with me! You should be thankful we've let you stay here, even after you've been going to that school of yours for five years now!" Uncle Vernon said, his hand still closed on Harry's shirt. "Sit!"

"I've got better things to do than watch Dudley stuff his face for the next hour," Harry said. He tied to pull away from his uncle's grasp, but Uncle Vernon would not let go. His face was starting to turn beet red as it always did when he became angry and his eyes flared.

"Just because you can carry a stupid stick, does NOT mean that you are allowed to disobey my orders. SIT!"

"My 'stupid stick' has more power in it than one of your stupid drills could EVER carry!"

"SIT!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Anger had gotten the best of him so he was only able to utter one word. With a great force, he pulled at Harry's shirt, causing him to stumble backward and fall into the chair. Harry, then, had no choice but to sit at the table, watching as the other three talked cheerfully, as though he weren't there. He knew that Uncle Vernon really didn't want Harry there, as much as Harry didn't want to be there, but it was the only way Uncle Vernon could think of to keep an eye on Harry and make sure he didn't leave the house.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought over and over in his head, '_Just seven more days_…'

L

How was that? Did you like the first chappie? I hope you did! Please, can you find it in your heart to review? Please? It would mean the world to me! Please? Okay, I'll update in a few more days. Until then, may friends be with you and broomsticks be in your dreams!

**April 17, 2005- **I have re-posted this chapter five times now for several different reasons. The past two times, I have been trying to get the underlining to stop on this chapter. It won't stop, no matter what I do, so I'm hoping that this time, it will be fixed. You need not review to me just to say that it's not. It gets annoying to have tons of people tell me. I know, okay? If it doesn't fix itself, I'm sorry and I'll try to get it done, but please stop badgering me, right? Thank you.

By the way, the History of Magic grade is exactly how I want it. Nothing in the book says that Harry only answered one question. It says so on page 725 of the American version of 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. There is no real way of telling how many questions there even were on the exam. So please stop badgering me about the grade. I think it was fair, just as Harry did.

PLEASE REVIEW… nicely!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	2. Sixteen

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Just because I am trying to capture her writing style and am borrowing her characters doesn't mean I'm J.K. Rowing.

****

Author Note: Please read the bottom two paragraphs for important info!

Story time!

2. Sixteen

The rest of the day passed in a haze. The only thing Harry did was lie around the house. After Dudley had finished the enormous breakfast (in which he'd eaten seventh helpings before satisfied), Harry exited the kitchen and walked up to his room. Once there, he plopped down on his bed. When he was tired of looking at his ceiling, he went back downstairs and dropped onto the couch until Dudley and Uncle Vernon kicked him out to watch the television. The day went on like that and all Harry could think to do was… well… think. He thought about lots of things, like when he was going to get out, Sirius, what Ron's surprise was, if Crookshanks was still alive…

"You've been moping around all day!" Aunt Petunia said sharply, trying to clean around Harry's elbows, which were propped on the dinner table. "Move!"

"Huh?" Harry asked, jerking out of imagining what it felt like to be normal.

"Move! I've got to clean the table!" Aunt Petunia practically shouted.

"Oh," Harry said dully, dragging his elbows off the table and set them in his lap, watching Aunt Petunia scrub the oil from the bacon off the polished wood.

"Stop sulking," said Aunt Petunia, reaching around Harry to clean the other side of the table to save her feet the long trip around the chair Harry sat in.

"What else is there to do?" Harry asked, standing up and leaving the kitchen, walking back to his bedroom. Harry couldn't help but lie back into the pillow and close his eyes. He hadn't had a proper sleep in so long, it felt good to even close his tired, itchy eyes. Before he knew it, the dream world had taken him again. This time, Harry was in a very dark room in a corner…

"Tell me of Dumbledore," a dark-sounding voice, coming from a chair, commanded to a form on the ground.

"M-master," Harry heard Peter Pettigrew stutter, "he remains at Hogwarts, to my knowledge."

"Anything suspicious at all?"

"He has left every few days. We don't know where."

"Well, find out then,"

"Y-yes, Master," Wormtail whimpered.

"And what about my Nagini?" Voldemort hissed. He stood up from the chair and Harry hitched in his breath, afraid that the Dark Lord would see and hear him. Somehow, no one seemed to notice him.

"No one has seen her since Dumbledore made her disappear last year, My Lord."

"Keep looking." Voldemort ordered. "She must be somewhere."

"Yes, My Lord." Wormtail said.

"Good, good." Voldemort whispered under his breath. "Very well, Wormtail, you may go." Once Wormtail had disappeared from behind a door, Voldemort turned. His cold, red eyes gleamed in the direction of Harry. Harry felt as though he were being punched in the chest. Voldemort seemed to be looking right at him, not past him. Then, the hair on Harry's neck prickled when he heard Voldemort speak.

"Soon, Potter." he cackled. "You are not safe. I have spies everywhere. You cannot run… you cannot hide… I will get you… you cannot…" Suddenly, Harry felt as if his head were tearing in two at his scar.

Harry woke with a jolt, his scar hurting so badly that he rolled over onto his stomach and yelled into his pillow for several long seconds until his throat felt as if it would tear. Once the yelling stopped, Harry lifted his head and realized he was shaking. Banging his fist into the mattress, Harry growled loudly and angrily. The clock on his bed stand told him it was nine o'clock at night. The sun was just beginning to sink over the horizon, revealing a red sky, almost as red as Voldemort's eyes. The dream… what had that been about? Was it just his mind playing games on him or had Voldemort purposefully brought him there in his sleep to address him? What had the dialogue between him and Wormtail been about?

A banging on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Harry heard Uncle Vernon's voice from the other side of the door, "Quiet in there, boy!" Then, footsteps could be heard as Uncle Vernon made his way back down the stairs. Harry's face plummeted down to the pillow and his breath was blocked by the fabric and feathers. He did not know how long he sat there, lying in bed when Hedwig started to hoot uncontrollably.

"Be quiet, Hedwig," Harry said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Hedwig did not heed him and hooted louder, banging her wings on the bars of her cage. Below, Harry could hear Uncle Vernon yell, "Stupid owl!" Harry lifted his head up to look at Hedwig, hoping his angry-looking face would calm her. Instead, what he saw surprised him. Hedwig was looking out the window, trying to get Harry's attention, hooting and occasionally screeching. When Harry looked over at her, he saw what she was making the racket at. Outside Harry's window, there must have been at least ten owls. They were all making a racket, scraping their sharp talons on the window, Harry figured he must have been deep in thought to miss the sound.

Jumping up and rushing to the door, to stop the owls from making loud sounds, every single one flew in and landed on his bed in a mess of feathers, parchment and packages. Harry tried to calm them from hooting at each other loudly, probably daring the other birds to deliver their gifts before them. From below, Harry heard Uncle Vernon roar with anger.

"Damn it, boy! Can't you keep quiet for once! And shut that bird up too!"

"Sorry! I'll be quiet!" Harry yelled, frantically trying to shush the birds. To quiet them, he pulled off all their packages and letters and notes. Once they were no longer attached to the post, the owls would ruffle their feathers in an important manner and fly off out the window before Harry could get a good look at them to determine who they belonged to. As soon as the last owl was out of the room and Harry and Hedwig were alone once more, it seemed oddly quiet to Harry. His bed, which had been neat and tidy only a few minutes before and now it was strewn with feathers. There was even a large hole in the sheet where it looked as if an owl had had it's claw ensnared.

Forgetting this, Harry turned to the rather large pile of cards and boxes he had thrown to the floor in order to get the owls out quickly as to not get the Dursleys suspicious. The first note Harry saw was one from his best mate, Ron. Picking up the letter, he opened it and read;

__

Harry,

How're you doing, mate? I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time, but it's harder to sneak any of the stupid owls out, now that You-Know-Who is on the loose and my Mum is on the watch. Well, you know how she is--

Mrs. Weasly was incredibly kind, but very severe with her children and it still amazed Harry at times that the plump woman whose cheeks were always tinged pink in cheerfulness, could turn into an absolute monster within the time range of a few seconds. Most (or all) of the time, it was when one of (or both of) Ron's twin brothers had done something.

__

--Anyway, Happy Birthday! Wow! I can't believe your sixteen! I remember when I first met you. We were little midgets at the time, eh? So, here's the deal. Hermione and I went to Diagon Alley to get your birthday present. They were sold out, so we ordered one to be sent to Hogwarts a few days after we've been there. So, sorry, no present right now. Anyway, Harry, I have to go. Mum's yelling at Fred and George again and I want to see what they did this time. Bye! See you in six days!

Your mate,

Ron

Harry laughed to himself. Fred and George must have joined the Order of the Phoenix. There would be no other reason for them to be there. Putting Ron's note aside, he picked up one from his other friend, Hermione.

__

Dear Harry,

How have you been? Has your summer been better than the last one? I hope no Dementors attacked you! Life has been pretty boring, since we aren't allowed to actually join_ the Order. But we try to help out as much as we can. Ron and my job is to feed Buckbeak and take care of him._

One thing that makes me mad, Harry! I've worked so hard keeping S.P.E.W.--

Harry rolled his eyes. Could she even write one letter where at one point, she didn't refer to spew?

__

--I've worked so hard keeping S.P.E.W. up and Dumbledore thinks it best that Kreature not help anymore! Do you know what he did? Well, obviously, they couldn't give him clothes, because he would just go help Lestrange, so he was beheaded! Under Dumbledore's orders! I was so mad and still am! Everyone else seems quite happy, though…

Well, Happy Birthday! I'm not sure if Ron told you or not but, your present from us will be coming soon after we arrive at Hogwarts. We split the cost between us because it was really expensive and a few of the Order members chipped in a bit too. I think most of them got you their own present too. We've all been really secretive about what we were giving you for your birthday for some strange reason.

And also, we've met the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You'll be quite surprised, Harry, I'm sure of it.

Have a wonderful week, Harry and I can't wait until you come here!

Love from,

Hermione

Harry folded the letter calmly. He was half annoyed at the fact that they both had been speaking in riddles again. He understood why, but he couldn't help but feel a bit angry that he was stuck at Privet Drive for one more week when they had already visited Diagon Alley. The anger subsided quickly as he picked up the other letters and gifts.

The next letter was from Hagrid. It said the same things as Ron and Hermione's and Harry had the suspicion that the Order was just as bored as he was. The only thing that was different was that Hagrid said that Grawp, his half brother (who was half taller), had found a lady friend at last. Harry couldn't decide whether to take this as good news or bad news. He ripped open Hagrid's present to find a box of homemade rock candies (as he usually sent to help Harry get food) and a hand-knitted scarf of a pinkish gray color. Harry thought that it might go well with Hagrid's pink umbrella.

The next letter was from Mad-Eye Moody. His letter wished Happy Birthday to Harry and told him to stay alert. As a P.S. Moody added 'Constant Vigilance, Potter.' Tonks' letter was a bit more friendly, telling him all about the different potions they were using to try and get Mrs. Black's (Sirius's mum) painting off the wall so they could burn it to stop her from laughing every time someone mentioned Sirius. Along with the letter, Tonks sent some of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish as a birthday present. Lupin's letter was exceptionally long, including a congratulations for becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He also took up Sirius's role of constantly saying 'keep your head down, Harry,' or 'stay out of trouble, Harry.' Along with the letter, Lupin sent a large book on magic defense spells. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sent a large box of food. Dumbledore sent along his first ever birthday present for Harry. It was a book of some of the best Quidditch players of all time.

As Harry put the book down on his night stand, he reached for another large box, wrapped in brown paper. To his surprise, the box squealed loudly as his fingers grasped it and Harry let go in pure shock. The box started quivering uncontrollably and Harry could feel the vibration of it on the floor. Putting his hand on the lid to stop it from making loud noises, it squealed and shuffled away from him very fast. What was going on? Who sent this to him? Harry stood up and paced around it. Hedwig watched him interestedly. Mustering his strength and bracing himself, he jumped on top of the box, surprisingly not smashing it flat under his weight. It kept shivering until finally, it emitted a dark smoke and opened the lid, as though it had hinges, throwing Harry hard on his back.

Panting, and ignoring Hedwig's amused hoots, he cautiously approached the box and peered inside, seeing the one thing he least expected; absolutely nothing. Well, almost nothing. There was a note. Being careful, Harry reached inside and grabbed the note, unfolding it.

__

Harry,

What do you think, eh? It's called the Bouncing Birthday Box. We only just invented it. Business is good as much as Mum is angry with us for the business. Hope you have a good birthday!

Fred and George Weasley

The Bouncing Birthday Box… odd, yet still, Harry managed a chuckle. For a little bit, Harry wondered if Fred and George's idea of a thank you for the gold he had given them in his fourth year was to test all their new products on him. There was one last letter. Harry reached over to it and picked it up. He read 'To Harry Potter' on the front and nothing else. With curious fingers, he opened it and read;

__

Dear Harry,

How have you been? I'm really, really sorry for the way I acted at the end of last year. I'm still a little mixed up after what happened to Cedric--

Ah-- Cho Chang…

__

--and I've only just begun to get my life sorted out. I remember someone telling me your birthday was sometime this month, so I thought I'd wish you a happy birthday and see if you would like to start over. Michael Corner just wasn't the person for me after all. After my anger had burned out, I noticed he was insulting you a lot, so I dumped him. I think he's after Padma Patil now. They'll be perfect for each other. But I was wondering if, on the next Hogsmede trip, you would like to go somewhere. Ron and Hermione could come too; it doesn't matter. But I would rather try our date over again and start over, but if you don't want to, I understand completely. Anyway, I just wanted to say that and happy birthday. Well, bye.

Cho

Harry closed the letter silently. His heart burned with a few different emotions that he never thought would go together: Admiration, anger, happiness and doubt. He would never have had the courage to apologize like that, but he couldn't help but feel still feel a little miffed; after all, she _had _embarrassed him in front of the whole coffee shop last year and then gone out with another person. But she did apologize… Harry decided he would think about it; he had plenty of time, after all.

The clock close to Harry told him that an hour had passed and it was about ten o'clock. Not wanting to go back downstairs, he decided to dress in his pajamas and crawl into bed and finish some more homework. The only thing he had left to do was the History of Magic homework and only just a little bit left of the potions homework. Also, he had nothing better to do anyway. And that's where Harry was the rest of the night, pausing at one o'clock in the morning as Uncle Vernon made his nightly trip to the bathroom, checking for signs of life in Harry's room on the way.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, how was this chapter? Kinda boring, but I hope it still met you guys' expectations. It was just kinda fun writing all the letters and stuff. I would like to thank all of you for your positive input on my story! It made me really happy to see that you liked them, because that is what I was aiming for! Well, review time, eh?

****

The evil witch queen- Yay! Only a little more time and Harry can leave the Dursleys! Hermione was a good guess for the next DADA teacher, but, sadly, it wasn't the correct one. You'll know who it is in a few chapters. It would have been cool if Hermione had also been a DADA teacher. But she's done her fair share of work overload. Okay, I'll have to go read your leggy fic. Bye!

****

Leggylover03- Thanks! I will!

****

Starsmiles- Thanks for your review! I enjoyed reading it over and over and over and over and… etc. It was fun doing the research for this story. It took me a week to find a suitable English-Latin online dictionary to make up spells, but when I did, I was really happy. I never really paid attention to Harry yelling 'Ow' when Fawkes bit him. Thanks for letting me know about that! For now, pretend the Dursleys were sleeping REALLY heavily! Again, thanks!

****

Mistopurr- Thanks! I love putting myself in other people's shoes. J.K. Rowling is one of the easiest person's writing to mimic. Since I had read her books 20 times each, I stopped noticing the storyline and started noticing the details, which helped me find out how to write the stories. Well, I told you all I could in my e-mail. Talk to you later! Until then… Loadsa Legolas!

****

Trinityelf- I hope you really did have a good time at Lopez and aren't really saying that you did to not hurt my feelings, 'cause you wouldn't if you didn't! Anyway, thanks for the review! I hope you have a GREAT time at New Mexico and I'll send you the new chappies for my story when you're gone if you really want me to!

****

Crane- Thanks, Crane! It was fun reading this over the phone! Congrats yourself on becoming a sophomore! Can't wait to see Harry Potter with you!

Thanks again for all the reviews, guys! I'll _try_ and post the next chappie on the 18th. The reason the date is so specific is because I'll be visiting my family that lives across America, leaving on the 19th of June and returning the 27th of June. On the 28th of June, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out (shudder) and I'll be out of it for the next few days. My mom is threatening to put a video camera on the dashboard of the car to film me on the way home from the doctor, to catch anything I say or do that will embarrass me later on. I'll try and post as soon as I possibly can, but expect one more chapter on the 18th. At that time, wish me luck on getting my wisdom teeth out (shudder!).

One more thing; I update my bio page every week, to let you know what I've been working on (if any of you are anticipating any postings for other stories). It tells you truthfully, if I have been working on something or not. Let me know if you visit it. But I do update it every week, so keep on lookin'. I put the date of the last time I updated it at the top so you'll know. Anyway, I'll talk to you later!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	3. The Return to Grimmauld Place

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and the original story plot… not me…

****

Author Note: PLEASE LOOK AT THE BOTTOM FOR IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!

Story time!

3. Return to Grimmauld Place

The next few days were quite uneventful. Harry continued to 'mope' around as Aunt Petunia called it. Harry called it that too; there should not have been any reason for him to not mope. After all, he had been stuck at his least favorite place for the past two months. But August had arrived, hotter than ever and even Uncle Vernon, who always wore nice neat suits, had to dress a little cooler. It was the night of August 4th and Harry was walking around his room, packing all his things, ready to leave, much to the suspicions of his aunt and uncle. Dinner had been a close one as Aunt Petunia voiced what she had been thinking of Harry moving around his room all day.

"What have you been doing up there all day?" Her bony horse face turned to a frown as she eyed Harry.

"Er--" said Harry, his fork stopping in midair, still holding the bit of meat that had been on it's way to his mouth. He put it down, thinking quickly, "Er… Spring Cleaning?" he finally answered, hoping that Aunt Petunia would not catch the fact that his answer had been more of a question.

"It's summer, you idiot!" shrieked Aunt Petunia.

"I know that!" Harry yelled back, "Summer cleaning, then. Summer cleaning."

"There's no such thing."

"Well, for me, there is." Harry said coldly, starting to eat his food again.

Lucky for him, Aunt Petunia had stopped there, suddenly remembering Moody's threat of coming to their house if Harry was mistreated (that they often forgot about anyway) and remained silent for the rest of the dinner, Dudley and Uncle Vernon staring at the two of them as they casually returned to their food as though nothing had happened.

As Harry packed away the last of his books and things, locked his trunk, then sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for anything to happen. Then, he heard his aunt and uncle talking below, their voices muffled by the floor. Harry, curious, slid to the floor and put his ear to it, closing his eyes to concentrate on what they were saying. They were talking about him… not unusual.

"--Vernon, he's been acting oddly all day, packing his things like he thinks he's going back to that-- that _school_--"

"--Well, he may think he is, but don't doubt me, Petunia, dear. He's staying right here. I won't allow him to leave the house and be with that lot--"

"But he always seems to find a way to leave--"

"We'll just have to keep our eyes on him."

"If you're sure, Vernon--"

"--Yes. There is no way he's returning to that place, Petunia. I'll give anything to squash that magic out of him, mark me."

"But we have to do something to keep him away, Vernon. He'll return somehow."

"I'll lock his door tonight then, and keep a watch on the window--"

Harry broke away from the floor, his anger boiling again. How dare they? Couldn't they just live with the fact that that was where Harry belonged? His thoughts were cut short as well as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's conversation as the doorbell rang. Harry's eyes flicked to the clock. It was nearly midnight. Who would be here at midnight? His heart jumping, Harry ran to the window and looked out. In the dim light of the streetlamps, he could barely make out red hair.

Harry smiled, ran to the door and then downstairs, bounding down each step with great speed. When he finally made himself present in front of the door, he looked up and instantly stepped backward as a red-faced Uncle Vernon advanced on him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted, spit spraying into Harry's face.

"What?" Harry asked, wiping his face clean. To show Harry what he meant, he stepped aside and pointed to the front door, sputtering in his anger, his hand shaking. There, standing in the threshold, were Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks, who's hair was blonde.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said as soon as she saw him.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, pushing past Aunt Petunia, who was semi blocking the door to keep them away, walking around Uncle Vernon and clapping Harry on the shoulder. Then, he turned to Uncle Vernon, smiling and said, "Well, we'll just get Harry's things and be on our way, thank you--"

"I have absolutely no intention of letting the boy leave!" Uncle Vernon said as Tonks went upstairs to Harry's room (knowing where it was as of last year) to get his trunk. Harry was about to follow her to help, but, Mr. Weasley held him back.

"Mr. Dursley, I assure you, Harry will be safe--"

"I don't care about the damn boy's welfare! He's not going back to that-- that-- _school_ you lot have!"

The smile from Mr. Weasley's face faltered as his ears turned red. As he opened his mouth unsurely to speak, Moody limped forward, his wooden leg clunking on Aunt Petunia's beautifully polished floor, scratching it.

"Remember me, Dursley?" Moody said, turning his head to make sure Uncle Vernon saw his eye. Harry's uncle backed away from the approaching Moody, painfully stepping on Harry's foot. "Well, you'll have me to answer to if Potter doesn't come with us."

Uncle Vernon started mindlessly opening and closing his mouth angrily. In the end, he stared at Aunt Petunia and she nodded quickly. Then, Uncle Vernon turned back to Moody, grabbing hold of Harry's arm from behind him. He threw Harry at the Auror with such a force that Harry collided with Moody, unable to stop in time. Moody caught him, stumbling back a bit, unstable on his wooden leg.

"Fine! Take him! And I don't ever want to see him back here!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"Oh, he'll have to come back next summer, Dursley." said Moody, helping Harry regain his balance.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked sadly.

Lupin walked forward and pulled him farther away from Uncle Vernon as though afraid for Harry's safety. Moody didn't turn his head around when Harry asked him, but Harry knew, by the look of pure disgust on Uncle Vernon's face, that Moody's eye had followed the him.

"'Fraid so, Potter. But now you know why, so no complaints."

There was a banging from the stairs as Tonks pulled Harry's trunk with her, Hedwig's cage under her arm. Harry was shocked to see the cage empty.

"I sent her on her way already. She'll know where it is." Tonks answered Harry's confused look. "Help me out with this, would you Weasley?" Mr. Weasley ran up the stairs to help her carry the trunk down.

"Come with me, Harry. We'll let them sort the last of it out." Lupin said, grasping Harry's shoulder tightly and pulling him to the door. Once they were outside, Harry took a deep breath of the cool night air. His heart was so light now, he felt he could have skipped if didn't know he'd look stupid if he did.

"It's wonderful to see you again Harry." Lupin said as they walked down the driveway. Harry ignored this as he saw a dark blue car parked in the street.

"You didn't-- this isn't your-- is it?" Harry stuttered. Lupin nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. We came here via muggle car." he answered. When they reached it, Lupin took out a set of keys and unlocked the back door. "Get in, Harry," he said. Harry slid in and Lupin slammed the door shut. He went around the other way and got in the other way. They waited in silence for a bit, both looking at the door of Number Four Privet Drive. The door remained open and Harry could see that Uncle Vernon was shouting as Mr. Weasley and Tonks walked out of the door with Harry's trunk between them. Once the trunk was in the trunk of the car, Mr. Weasley got in the driver's seat and Tonks opened the back door.

"Scoot over, Harry," she demanded, sitting down in the car. "Lovely family you've got, Harry." she said sarcastically, "That aunt of yours nearly took my head off with a broom."

"Yeah." Harry answered, "She tends to do stuff like that a lot. Sorry."

"No, don't apologize!" Tonks said laughing, "I always enjoy nearly being decapitated!"

"Well, you could always join the Headless Hunt," Harry suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, just wait until Mad-Eye comes and then we'll be off." Mr. Weasley said from up front, checking his watch, "Yes. Nearly twelve thirty. I promised Molly we'd have you in by two. Ron and Hermione might be up, waiting for you, so don't expect sleep for a while."

"Trust me, that's fine." Harry said. He didn't want them to know he was depriving himself of sleep. After a bit, they all heard the door of Number Four slam shut and the clunking of Moody's wooden leg. Then, the door to the passenger seat opened and Moody sat down. Mr. Weasley started the engine and they drove off.

"How far is it to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"About half an hour." Mr. Weasley said, as they turned around a corner.

"Good thing Arthur knew how to drive or we would never have thought of a new way of getting you out of there." Lupin said.

"Why do you need a new way every year?" Harry asked.

"Has your uncle called any places every time they're invited to something over the mail to confirm that it's true?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah."

"There you go." she replied. "Last year I sent them that All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition letter, remember? Now they know our strategies and they try to prevent them."

"Quite smart in that sense for Muggles." Moody said from the front. "But that's their problem; they try to prevent us from doing things that we've done in the past. They don't think about what we _could_ do. Constant vigilance, I always say."

"Yeah, you _always_ say that, Mad-Eye." Tonks said.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Moody asked.

"No."

"Well, that's why I say it. So you'll listen."

"But that's stupid, Mad-Eye!" Tonks said as they passed another row of houses.

"Quiet down," said Mr. Weasley, "I need to concentrate. This isn't as easy as it looks, you know."

"Sorry, mate." Tonks said. "So, Harry, have a good birthday?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the presents." Harry said, "There were so many owls that I was afraid they were going to make too much noise."

"We debated on that." Lupin said.

"What?"

"Whether or not we should send them all at once. In the end, we decided to do it."

The car was quiet for the next fifteen minutes and they all watched more houses go by.

"Almost there. Give it another ten minutes." Mr. Weasley said. "This is fascinating!"

"What's so fascinating about what?" Tonks asked.

"Driving down a muggle road, seeing things from a muggle perspective!"

"Oh yes! It's a barrel full of laughs for the three of us back here." Tonks said sarcastically. She, Lupin and Harry were all crammed in the back and were finding it hard to move without disturbing the other two. "Just get us home, Arthur."

"Will do. Ron and Hermione will be so excited when you walk in Harry!"

The last of the driving had finally finished and Mr. Weasley was pulling into a gravel driveway, which led to nowhere. Suddenly, as Harry watched number ten and number thirteen Grimmauld Places jump out of the way and a number twelve appear.

"Get out, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, "We'll park the car. Lupin, would you go with him?"

"Of course." Lupin answered and he and Harry stepped out. As soon as the car door slammed shut, Mr. Weasley accelerated towards a parking spot.

"Come on, Harry. I'm sure Ron and Hermione are waiting for you." Lupin said and he and Harry walked to the door. It was flung open instantly and Harry suddenly found he couldn't breathe as brown, bushy hair was pushed into his face and his ribs and lungs were being crushed by arms wrapped around him.

"Oh _Harry_! You're finally here!" Harry's friend Hermione squealed excitedly. "It's been so long! How are you? How was your summer? Your birthday?"

"Hello Hermione," Harry gasped as she let go of him and pulled him inside, completely ignoring Lupin who was smiling.

"Everyone! Harry's here!" she shouted loudly and, as though it were now by reflex, the curtains that had hidden Mrs. Black's portrait flared open and Mrs. Black's yellowish face glared out, her eyes popping as she stared at Harry.

"YOU!" she screeched, "GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU FILTHY HALFBRED SLIME! YOUR UNWORTHY NAME IS EVEN UNFIT TO BE MENTIONED HERE! GET OUT! GET OUT!!! _GET OUT!!!_"

Lupin instantly ran to the portrait and tugged on the curtains to close again, but they wouldn't budge. Harry and Hermione's conversation was cut short as they too ran to help Lupin close the curtains. Finally, after what seemed ages, the curtains were pulled closed and Mrs. Black's screams were blocked. Harry, Hermione and Lupin's ears were now ringing with the words Mrs. Black had uttered.

"Come on, Harry," whispered Hermione, "You can see everyone tomorrow when we're all awake." They walked out of the room and up the stairs at the side of the room. They were halfway up them when they heard a crash.

"Tonks!" Mr. Weasley and Lupin yelled.

"UNWORTHY SCUM! VILE MUDBLOODS AND WEREWOLVES! THIS HOUSE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU! GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS!"

Hermione and Harry walked into the boys' room and closed the door. Mrs. Black's screams were muffled, but they still got the picture of what she was saying. There were two separate beds in the room. The one to the right was empty but the person in the one to the left was occupied. The blankets moved around and Ron's face appeared from under them.

"Harry?" Ron croaked.

"Shh, Ron. Go back to sleep." Hermione said.

"Nah. Not when Harry's here. How are you, mate?"

"You should really be asleep, Ron. Go back to bed. I won't be long."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Ron's come over sick. He's been sick for about a week, so it shouldn't last much longer." Hermione whispered, tiptoeing to the door and turning the doorknob slightly. "I'd better go. I'll see you--" but she was cut off as the door opened. Hermione jumped back to avoid colliding with it. In the entrance, Harry could see Mr. Weasley and Lupin coming in, carrying Harry's trunk. Mrs. Weasley came in after them, carrying a bottle of potion and a goblet and dressed in a bathrobe.

"See you tomorrow, Harry!" Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Hermione whispered, all disappearing from the room. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a small hug.

"Hello, Harry, dear. How are you?" she asked quietly.

"Good, thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"That's nice. Now, you get into bed. I'll be away in a minute; I've just come to give Ronnie his medicine."

"Aw, Mum!" Ron groaned from under the sheets. Apparently, he had been listening in on the conversation.

"Now, Ron, it will make you _better_!" said Mrs. Weasley pointedly.

"What if I don't want to get better?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"Don't be silly, dear, of course you want to get better!" Mrs. Weasley answered, uncorking the potion bottle and filling the goblet with a smoking, yellow-greenish potion that looked more like poison to Harry. It probably tasted like poison, too, according to the look on Ron's face when he drained it.

He brought the goblet away from his mouth, sputtering.

"There now, that wasn't hard, was it?" Mrs. Weasley said, patting her son's back.

"Have _you_ tried to drink that stuff?" Ron yelled. Mrs. Weasley didn't answer. In a second, she was gone.

"How are you, Harry?" Ron asked, trying to start a new conversation.

"Fine." Harry lied. In fact, he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. Without undressing, he sank into bed and instantly fell to sleep.

…Voldemort was laughing. Harry was screaming. Cedric was screaming. Hermione and Ron were screaming. Sirius was screaming.

__

Not Harry! Please, take me instead! Don't kill Harry!

Harry's mother was screaming…

__

Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off! Go!

Harry's father was screaming…

Wormtail was screaming…

Everyone was screaming…

Harry woke with a start, gasping and he sat bolt upright. So did Ron.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "What's up?"

"N-nothing, Ron." Harry answered, trying to calm his breathing. "Just a dream I had. Go back to sleep."

"If you're sure you're alright--"

"_Yes_, Ron! I'm fine! Go to sleep. You need it."

"…Okay." Ron answered tiredly and let his head fall back onto his pillow. Within a few minutes' time, Ron's snores filled the room. Harry lay awake the rest of the night, fearful of his dreams and what torments of his past they would bring up next…

The next morning, Harry got out of bed at six o'clock, after an uneventful night of forcing himself to stay awake. It was still a little dark. The sun hadn't even made itself present yet, but it's rays were peeking over the hills already. Harry dressed into something different and went downstairs, tiptoeing the whole way. He tiptoed across the room with Sirius's mum's portrait and opened the door to the kitchen. No one was inside, so he walked in and sat at the table, in Sirius's old chair.

There he remained for a while when he heard a tapping. Harry gazed upward at the small window at the top of the room. Hedwig was outside, flapping her wings. Harry walked to the window to let her in, then sat back down as Hedwig swooped down and landed in front of him, hooting. Harry responded by stroking her feathers and she closed her eyes lazily. So did he. He was still so tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt… he fell asleep before he knew it.

This dream wasn't like all the others. It was a happy dream of Phoenix songs and Quidditch games. Harry was flying around the Quidditch stadium at Hogwarts. His stomach was filled with the familiar sensation of flying. Harry raced Hedwig around and around, the crowd cheering. Suddenly, about a hundred dementors approached the stadium. Harry reached in his pocket for his wand and pulled it out.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, but instead of the familiar stag bursting out from the end of his wand, a snake flew out. It started to choke him. As he struggled with it, his broom went out of control and dive-bombed into the ground. The snake swallowed Harry whole and he was still yelling for help.

"Help! Help! It's got me!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" he heard shouting, but he continued to yell when he realized someone was really yelling at him. His eyes opened and he sat up as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Harry looked around and saw Lupin looking at him worriedly, Hedwig perched on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lupin asked, his hand remaining on Harry's shoulder.

"Y-yeah." Harry panted. He stood up. "Sorry. I fell asleep."

"I can see that, Harry," Lupin said. "Sit down. I'll make you some tea."

"Why are you awake this early?" Harry asked, returning to his seat.

"It's almost the full moon. I don't sleep very well when a full moon comes up." Lupin said, pulling out a teacup from the cupboard, then, poured some water into a teapot. He tapped it with his wand at the teapot whistled.

"Oh." Harry said, not knowing what to say.

"Why are _you_ awake, Harry? I daresay you should be getting some sleep as you only have one more month of summer break.

"I-I haven't been able to sleep that well lately." Harry stumbled over these words. They weren't the whole truth, but they were part of it.

"I understand, Harry." Lupin said, pouring the steaming tea into the teacup and adding a teabag. Then, he reached into another cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of potion and a goblet.

"Monthly ritual, Harry," Lupin said, gesturing to the potion. "I've got to take the potion now or I won't become a cute little harmless werewolf. You understand."

"Yeah." Harry said halfheartedly. Lupin handed him the tea and sat down across from him, sipping the potion and grimacing. For a while, he and Harry remained in silence. Harry looked at a burn on the table while Lupin observed Harry.

"This seems familiar, eh, Harry?" Lupin asked, taking another sip from the goblet.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Remember in your third year? Ron and Hermione had gone to Hogsmede and you came to my office for tea."

"Oh, yeah."

"So many things have happened since then." Lupin said dreamily. "Like, now I don't have to keep secret that I am, in fact, a werewolf. And you've found out Sirius's identity."

"I don't want to talk about that." Harry said sharply. Lupin stopped.

"I know it must still be a painful subject for you, Harry." he said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry repeated. He took a sip of tea as if finalizing the topic.

"I know you don't, Harry, but you are not the only one who lost someone special that night. Just remember." Lupin said delicately.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"And know this; if you ever need anything, I'm here." Lupin said, putting the goblet on the table and trying to catch Harry's eye. However, Harry avoided eye contact.

"Trying to take Sirius's place, are you?" Harry asked.

"Never." Lupin whispered. "Harry, I would never try to take Sirius's place, but I just want you to know you can come to me for anything. I am your father's other trusted friend."

"So was Pettigrew, but that didn't come off so well, did it?" Harry stood up.

"Sit down, Harry." Lupin said. It was not a suggestion. Harry sat. "I understand why you are so angry. You have more worries and cares than all of the Order and your classmates put together and that's not easy. But you're trying to hide from everyone and everything. Just open up. I would listen to you. Ron and Hermione would listen to you. I'm sure even Severus would listen to you if you gave him the chance to show his paternal side."

"That's another thing," Harry said. Now that he had gotten started on the topic, he wasn't going to stop so easily. "Everyone says they understand what I'm going through. But they don't. They don't know how it feels to have lost your parents and you can't even remember them. They have no clue what it's like to become famous before they can even talk. How it feels to know that the darkest and meanest person in the whole of the world is after you and you haven't even gotten out of school."

"I will not say I understand, Harry, because when you put it that way, I don't." Lupin said quietly. "What I am trying to say is that you are not alone in this war-- the most important part in it, yes-- but you are not alone. We are trying to fight and to save lives, Harry. Don't think for a second we haven't made sacrifices too."

Harry didn't know what to say to this. It amazed him that Lupin would talk like this because he had only known Lupin to be kind. But when he spoke just a second ago, his voice had been tainted with bitterness.

"I, as well as you, lost my best friend that night fifteen years ago. I, as well as you, lost my other best friend that night a few months ago. You are not the only one who misses them, Harry. You are not the only one who can't stand being in this place because it brings so many memories of Sirius back to haunt you." Lupin stood up, leaving his empty goblet on the table. Then, without another word, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving Harry alone again to brood on his thoughts, Hedwig hooting quietly.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Thanks y'all for the wonderful reviews! I thought a little tension between Harry and Lupin is what the story needed. Review time!

****

Black Sentinel- Thanks a bunch! Don't worry, I'll keep writing until I die!

****

Trinityelf- Hey, thanks for taking the time to write a 2nd review! I hate it when that happens! It happens to me a lot as well! I liked Fred and George's present as well! I got your e-mail also! Yeah, Ellen is your sister's nickname. Where did she get Ellen from? I'm glad you had a good time! Talk to you online in August. I'll print out the chapters and send them to you while you're away!

****

The evil witch queen- Good guess, but once again, it's incorrect! Don't worry! You'll find out who the person is next chapter! You are guessing the right gender, I'll give you that much. I've got a clever present planned from Ron and Hermione, but I have to find out how it works myself before I write it on paper. Nope, it's not a new broomstick… close! You can e-mail me if you want, but I have two e-mail addresses and I rarely check the one that is up on my bio page. Actually, I have been checking it more lately, so you could and I could give you my other e-mail address on that. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

****

Ellen- Yo, yo, Ellen! Sup? Nah, I'm just kidding! Where does the name 'Ellen' come from? I'm glad you like my story! Are you looking forward to having the computer all to yourself for a while, while Trin is away? That would be fun to write a POTC/HP fanfic! Good idea! Talk to you later!

****

MalusMagus- It's great of you to ask questions like this, but I'm sorry to say that you _don't_ know who the _other_ DADA teacher is. I didn't do anything on purpose. But I quote from Dumbledore's letter in the first chapter, "If it becomes too much for you to handle, we can have the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for years 1-5 and 7 take over for you." Yup, in this fanfic, it's important to read every word… even those nasty little italics that I always find difficult to pay any attention to in fanfiction.net stories. And you will find out who the other DADA teacher is in a few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, so here is the important notice:

****

NOT-SO-IMPORTANT-TO-SOME-BUT-MIGHT-BE-TO-OTHERS-AUTHOR'S-NOTE: I will be gone from June 18-27 and the day I get back I will have to get my wisdom teeth out, so I will be out of it. I could quickly put in another chapter BEFORE my wisdom teeth are taken away from me, but then I will be out of it for a while afterwards. But don't expect another chapter during those days that I am gone! Thanks so much for your patience with me, but June was a VERY busy month for me and I can't wait until it's over!

Also, please check out my bio page! I always have updates and fun little facts about me! Let me know if you visit it, but it's to let those of you who are waiting for other stories of mine, how far I am on them. I update it every so often. Thanks!

PLEASE REVIEW!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,  
Legolas-gurl88


	4. Dumbledore's Meeting

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

Author: Legolas-gurl88

Disclaimer: I'm about 85% sure that I'm not J.K. Rowling… oh wait… takes paper from fax… nope, it says that my name is Legolas-gurl88, not J.K. Rowling… okay…

****

Author Note: I'm Baaaaack!

4. Dumbledore's Meeting

After an hour of sitting alone in the kitchen, the sun appeared in the window. The rays were hot on the side of Harry's face and made beads of sweat run down his face. Hedwig had left to find a cooler place to rest. No one had made themselves present at the table yet, so Harry decided to leave. He stood up from the table and left the room, tiptoeing across the hall where he could hear Sirius's mum snoring from behind the curtain, then walked back up the stairs to his and Ron's room. When he walked in the room, he saw Ron sitting on the edge of his bed, putting his socks on.

"Morning," Ron said when he saw Harry enter.

"Morning," Harry answered, walking to his bed and lying back on it, his pillow making him feel drowsy.

"You okay?" asked Ron, looking at Harry in concern, "You look ready to keel over."

"I'm fine." Harry said, his voice becoming slightly bitter and defending. He closed his eyes and felt sleep overtake him.

"Harry?" he heard Ron ask and his eyes snap open again. He sat up in fear of falling asleep again. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_!" Harry yelled. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"C'min." Ron called out. Hermione entered the room, looking between the boys.

"Good morning." she said brightly. "You feeling better Ron?"

"Yeah. That potion Mum gave me last night was probably the strongest she'd given me. I think the cold was scared of it." he joked.

"Ha ha," Hermione said sarcastically, walking to Harry's bed and settling herself on his trunk. "Are you alright, Harry? You look really tired."

"For the last time!" Harry yelled, "_Yes_! I'm _fine_!"

Hermione looked at Harry for a second as if to determine whether or not he was telling the truth. He summoned up the most innocent face he could. She seemed satisfied, because she turned away from him and looked at Ron.

"Your mum told us to stay upstairs for a while. Dumbledore's just arrived. He's holding a council."

It hit Harry that he needed to talk to Dumbledore.

"Did he say anything about me?" Harry asked as if it were a throwaway question. Hermione, once again, stared at him as though she were trying to find out whether or not he was lying.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. He said he wanted to talk to you after the council was done. That will be a few hours still."

"Okay." Harry said.

"Why does Dumbledore need to talk to you?" Ron asked, standing up and walking to Hermione and Harry, hands in his pockets. Harry didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione about his offer from Dumbledore, because Ron would laugh and think he were joking and Hermione would start recommending ideas of things to teach and he was still on vacation and literally exhausted.

"Erm-- it's about my O.W.L.s." Harry said.

"Did you not get them?" Hermione asked.

"No, I got them. But he just wanted to talk to me about them. That's all."

"What were your scores anyway?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Move and I'll get them out." Harry answered. Hermione stood up, off of the trunk and Harry opened the trunk upside-down. Once he had rummaged around in his trunk for a good minute, he pulled his O.W.L. scores out from the bottom. He handed the papers to Hermione.

"Harry-- these are really good!" Hermione said, her eyes scanning the words. Ron looked over her shoulder.

"You got a better grade in Division than I did." he announced. Harry shrugged.

"Does it matter? Trelawney and Firenze were oddballs in their own little worlds."

"Too true. Still… Mum wasn't too happy."

"Harry," Hermione said, handing his O.W.L. test scores back to him, "I think they're good enough to be an Auror!"

"Yeah, that's what Dumbledore told me in a letter." said Harry, thinking quickly about what to say next. "I think that's what he wants to talk to me about."

Hermione checked her watch.

"We have time to go visit Buckbeak, Ron, before Harry has to talk to Dumbledore."

"Yeah," Ron said walking to the door and putting his hand on the doorknob, then turned back to the other two, "Coming?"

"In a minute," answered Harry as Hermione started walking to the door, "I just have to put these away." He indicated to his O.W.L. test scores. Once they were locked saftley in his trunk, Harry stood up and followed his friends. They led the way to Buckbeak's room. Harry looked at the walls of hundreds and hundreds of House-Elf heads on plaques, the gold letters telling what year they had been beheaded.

"Hermione," Harry said, "you said in your letter that Kreature had been beheaded." Hermione's face darkened and she frowned.

"Now, you've done it, mate," Ron said, backing away from Hermione.

"Yes," she started, "I couldn't believe it either. And under Dumbledore's orders! I thought he-- of all people-- would show a little mercy towards a poor defenseless creature--"

"Hermione, are you blind?" Ron said, "Kreature was nothing but evil. Poor and defenseless are words that don't even describe even the toenail of his little toe."

"_Ron_!" Hermione said, "Kreature did not have an easy life! He was locked away up here by himself for over ten years! He was lonely and just couldn't handle so many people moving in here at once!"

"He told Harry that Sirius had left for the Department of Mysteries when he had only been upstairs with Buckbeak!" Ron yelled. Harry's heart gave a jolt. Once Ron looked at him, he glared back. When Ron realized what he'd said, he gave a quiet "Sorry" and then shut his mouth until they made it to Buckbeak's room. Once inside, Harry's eyes met the great sight of the Hippogriff whom he had saved in his third year. Without waiting for a bow, surprisingly, he bowed at Harry to allow Harry to approach him.

"That's odd," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ron asked as Harry approached Buckbeak and patted his feathery neck.

"Normally, Hippogriffs don't make the first move. Buckbeak hasn't seen Harry for over a year and he bowed to him right away. He must really like you Harry!"

Harry didn't answer, only continued to pet Buckbeak.

"I'll get the food." Ron said, walking to the corner of the room and grabbing a bloody bag that was obviously filled with dead rats. He opened the bag and grabbed a handful, tossing them to Buckbeak, who caught a few in his mouth and biting down hard, spraying Harry with droplets of rat's blood.

"You might want to get out of the way, Harry," another familiar voice said and Harry heard the door slam shut.

"Yeah, he might feel like giving you a shower one day." Another voice said. Harry turned around to see Fred and George Weasly walking inside.

"Fred! George!" Ron said, walking to them, "I didn't hear you arrive!"

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?" Fred said with the air of explaining to someone completely stupid, "We _Apparated_. Let's all say it together until Ron keeps that piece of information in his ickle prefect head."

"Shut up." Ron said.

"Did you get the Bouncing Birthday Box, Harry?" George asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"Bouncing Birthday Box," Fred explained, "We invented it just a short while ago and we sent one to Harry. How did it go?"

"Well, it is a box, I got it on my birthday," Harry said, ticking off his fingers, "And it bounced all over my room really late at night. I was afraid the Dursleys were going to hear."

"Sorry mate." George grinned apologetically, "But it worked and that's the main thing, right?"

"If you say so," Harry sighed.

"Oh, Ron," George said, turning to his little brother, "Bill's also here. He came just a little bit after we did. So did Charlie."

"Excellent!" Ron said happily, "I can show Charlie my broomstick!"

"You do that, Ickle Prefect." Fred grinned. "He's on his way to stardom, this one, George. We'd better watch ourselves."

"What's the wager! Head Boy!" George yelled and he and Fred exited the room.

"I hate them sometimes." Ron mumbled. There was a sickening crunch as Buckbeak chewed on the rat's bones. The three friends winced. Yet, there they remained for another two hours, chatting about Quidditch (Hermione instantly became uninterested), until Mrs. Weasley came up.

"Oh, there you are! We were wondering where you'd… well, no matter," she said, "Harry, Dumbledore wants to talk to you down in the kitchen now, dear." She left the room, leaving the door ajar a bit. Harry stood up from his spot on the floor, brushing the back of his pants off, to rid himself of any straw that had stuck on. Then, with a farewell to Ron and Hermione, he made his way to the kitchen.

Harry entered the kitchen. Dumbledore was sitting at the table, his hands folded together and his long beard gleaming white. His half-moon glasses were at the tip of his nose and, although it was probably eighty degrees in the room, he was wearing long, sweeping robes, more or less looking just as he had the last time Harry had spoken with him personally… not a happy memory in Harry's mind.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said simply as Harry stared at him, not speaking and not moving. He gestured to the chair across from him with his long fingers. "Please, sit." Harry did as he was told, still watching Dumbledore.

"You received my letter, correct?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Harry answered awkwardly.

"Excellent. And, as I said in it, your grades and all those that participated in your D.A. lessons' grades were exceptionally high for the average O.W.L. taker." Dumbledore said, pulling some papers (which must have been copies of the O.W.L. scores) and looking at them, occasionally moving to the next one.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom's grade raised very high. He achieved an 'Outstanding.' You've thought about my proposal?"

"Er-- yeah." Harry said.

"And?" Dumbledore raised and eyebrow.

"Well," Harry said uneasily, "I could try. I mean, you said that the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could take over if I changed my mind later."

"Indeed, she can." Dumbledore said.

"Alright. I'll try."

"Excellent." said Dumbledore again, happily, "Now, I've made a list of things I want you to have the students learn for the first term…" He handed Harry a long piece of parchment. Harry glanced at it. There were a few things that looked difficult like Giants and Zombies, but there were also things that he'd had some experience with some of the things such as Patronuses, various hexes and curses and some animals; Three-Headed-Dogs, Trolls, Centaurs, Sphinxes, Werewolves, and Dragons.

"Dragons?" Harry asked.

"Yes. What I am trying to do this year is train my students up to be prepared to defend themselves and Voldemort would most likely have a few dragons along with him." explained Dumbledore. Harry looked back at the list. There were a few more things on there.

"Obviously, you will have to do some research of your own, but remember, if it becomes too much for you to handle, you don't have to teach."

"Yeah-- yeah I know." Harry said.

"And that book that Remus sent you for your birthday is to help your research to be easier. I have already taken the liberty of asking all the students to buy the book '_Difficult Defenses for Beginners Book 6_' by Matilda Markshaw. I would advise you to do the same. And I also have your schedule. Here--" He handed Harry another paper. "Due to all your classes, you will miss one class of History of Magic and another of Transfiguration a week. And you will only have one Divinations class a week. The rest of the optional classes are a break for you to correct papers and catch up on your own homework if need be."

Harry nodded. He was feeling nervous. How was he going to keep up with school work, teaching, Quidditch and friends at the same time?

"Er-- Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Er-- who's the Quidditch Captain? Angelina graduated, didn't she?"

"Quite right, Harry. I was sure Mr. Weasley would have told you so far, but apparently, he didn't. I appointed him Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team."

"You did?" Harry said, stunned. Why hadn't Ron told him?

"I promise, it would have been you, but I decided, what with your new job, you wouldn't have time."

"Yeah…" Harry said. Then, he cleared his throat. "And who's the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"You haven't seen her yet?" Dumbledore asked, half a frown forming along his old face.

"I haven't been here for very long."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "she joined the Order of the Phoenix to be closer to her husband, Bill Weasley."

"Who is she?" asked Harry.

"Fleur Delacour."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hey all! I'm back and growing more nervous at the prospect of having my teeth yanked out! Most of you wished me good luck on that for which I am thankful for. So, thanks guys! And also, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I don't think I've gotten so many reviews for one chapter ever in my life! That made me really happy! And if you didn't notice, I changed Harry's grades in chapter 1 and I explain at the bottom of that chapter (which I encourage you all to read) that it was an accident and I didn't just give Harry EE's for some crazy reason. So, for his actual grades, see chappie 1. It shouldn't take as long to post the next chapter, so keep you eyes open! But I must warn you guys that I am not happy with the way Harry is acting. I'm a few chapters ahead and he's not as angry as I think he should be under the circumstances. So, if he gives a strange burst of anger, then becomes happy all of a sudden or something like that, I'm just experimenting with his mood. And it's really hard to remember all the stuff I need to for the story, so for a while, it may sound a bit choppy. I will attempt to get that fixed! Luv ya all! Review time!

****

Starsmiles- Hey, thanks a bunch! For some reason, the little star on your name doesn't show up… that makes me mad! And thanks for the good luck wishes! I'll need them! Talk to you next chappie!

****

HPreviewer- It's great to know that my writing style is like J.K. Rowling's, cause that's what I was trying to accomplish! Thanks a bunch for your review! Can't wait for more!

****

Mistopurr- Hey, hey, hey! That's fine that it's taken you a while! Thanks so much for your review! Yeah, I kinda liked the stiffness between Lupin and Harry, but I need to add a bit more about that later, because I don't mention it after this. So, I have to find a good place in the story for more on them. BUTY THANKS!

****

Ellen- Thanks a bunch for the review! Yeah, I get it now, Ellen the Blizzard. So, enjoying the time off from Trin? I'll bet you are, but I'm sure you miss her a TINY bit, don't you? Right? Right? Huh? Umm… actually… never mind. Well, I have to go! Talk to you later!

****

Black Sentinel- I don't mind long reviews! Then, you get longer responses (most of the time)! Thanks so much on your compliments for my writing style. It makes me fell like I have done my job to help people enjoy my story! No, I'm sorry, 'socks' isn't the right answer. Nor are the mirrors : ) I don't think Harry cracked it, but he could have. Anyway, their present is MUCH more expensive! Yeah, I do okay at the fight scenes, but I'm better at other scenes. Thanks for the sympathy! Like I said above, I really need sympathy for my wisdom teeth thing. The sad thing is, I just got a job and I only have 2 days to recover before I start my job, so I will still have the chipmunk cheeks on my FIRST DAY! Yeah, that makes me feel better. I'm not really nervous about the operation part, because I'm gonna be under the whole time, I'm just nervous about the aftermath and pain and agony and suffering… okay, that's enough! Talk to you later!

****

Persephone Darkness- No problem! I enjoy reviewing to stories! Yeah, Cho bugs me too, but I think that she's fun to write. I think that she and Harry are going to get together in the end, because if you notice, their relationship is sort of like what Lily and James Potter's relationship was like at their age. Who knows? Dun, dun, dunnnnn!

****

ThreeToedSloth- I love T.A. Barron's books as well! I couldn't put them down when I started reading them! I'm not sure if you're and Orlando Bloom fan or not, but I think he'd be a good Merlin, were it to be made into a move. Wow, you put the finger right on the nose on all of your guesses! 'Finger right on the nose…' odd, I've never said something like that before… lol, talk to you later : )

****

Sirius1Fan- I think, in the actual books, Harry and Cho are going to get together, because Lily and James (Harry's parents) had the almost exact sort of fights and relationship at their age. Those dang hormones! Anyway, each to his own, eh?

****

Shedoc10- I hope the dentist is kind to me too! Thanks!

****

Fern12- Personally, I think Aunt Petunia's outburst was right on character, because she's always saying stuff like that to Harry. How do you think it was out of character? MUST KNOW! Lol!

****

MalusMagus- I had a dream about righting a broomstick in a small room, trying to catch the stupid snitch and I hit the wall, woke up and was dizzy for about five minutes before I could get back to sleep! Those dreams are fun, but odd, especially when they affect you in the actual world! Thanks a bunch and I'm glad I could clear that up for you. If you have any more questions, let me know!

****

Lady Aioria- You know, it would have been really annoying if one of my reviewers used the word 'really' all the time! No, I'M JUST KIDDING! Lol? I hope you found that funny instead of insulting. That's what my family does. If something annoys them, they say it would be really annoying if someone was doing this… and they name the thing that was annoying him! Sorry, that was confusing! Thanks so much for the review! I started cracking up when you said that you would sic your 3rd, 6th, and 2nd personalities on me and your fluffy pink bunnies! Thanks for the moment of laughter!

****

WinterBliss- No, thank YOU!

****

Facil Glow- Thank you so much! I'm glad that I can match J.K. Rowling! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Sorry, but I can't tell you which state I go to school in. It's not that I don't trust you, but there are weirdoes out there that I DON'T trust. Otherwise, I would probably tell you, so sorry. I'll tell you this; it's on the left side of the U.S. See, that's weird. I know you were talking about Molly Weasley (thinking she was the new DADA teacher)… she wasn't, of course, but the OTHER Mrs. Weasley… Mrs. Fleur Weasley, is the new DADA teacher! CLOSE, but no cigar!

****

Draddog- Thanks for everything that you put in your review! I'll let you know how the teeth thing went… that is if I'm not dead! Ha, ha, ha! Lol! : )

****

Snow-angel222- Thanks for telling your friend about me! I love publicity! poses for camera pictures Yeah, we DO have a lot in common! I hope your friend freaked out in a good way, 'cause some girls freak out in the way that is 'She likes Orlando Bloom… SHE MUST DIE!!!!' kinda way… ya'know? I'm glad someone liked my corny hobbit joke… ha, ha, ha! I'm glad you liked my story and thanks a bunch for reviewing and wishing me luck on my teeth! Gettin' nervous!

WOW! That was a lot of reviews! That took me almost an hour to respond to all the reviews! Once again, thank you all so much and I can't wait to hear from you again!

And thanks for the good luck wishes on my teeth! Sorry, had to say that! Bye!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	5. To Diagon Alley

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Title: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

****

Author Note: Ummmmmm… hi…

Story time!

5. To Diagon Alley

"Fleur?" Harry gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing. Dumbledore nodded, smiling at the disbelieving look on Harry's face.

"She joined the Order not but two months ago." Dumbledore said. There was a sudden _crack_ and Harry jumped, looking around wildly. His eyes rested on Bill Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley children. He paused when he saw Dumbledore and Harry.

"Er--" he said, "Bad time?"

"Not at all, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said politely, standing up, "Harry and I were just finishing. We were talking about you."

"Is that right?" Bill said, walking to the cupboard to get a teacup and a teabag.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said, "Harry was quite surprised to find out about your marriage to Miss. Delacour."

"I thought Ron would have told you by now," Bill said, leaning up against the counter, his fang earring swinging around with his movements. "Well, he wasn't too happy. I suppose he's a bit embarrassed that he had, at one point, asked her out-- Yule Ball, I think he told me."

"Oh, yeah," Harry grinned, remembering too well Ron's look of pure horror when he told Harry about himself asking Fleur to the Yule Ball two years ago.

"Now I think he thinks it's a little odd that she's his sister-in-law."

"I would if it were me." Harry said. Bill took up the teacup and sipped at it for a minute.

"Well, I'd better be on my way. Good day Harry-- Bill." Dumbledore said and without another word there was a _crack_ and Dumbledore was gone.

"Where's Fleur right now?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs sleeping." Bill said, taking another sip and repositioning his lean on the counter. "She's completely drained as she's been going around all the French wizard's houses and jobs to see if any would be interested in joining the Order."

Harry grunted, then said, "Well, Ron and Hermione are probably waiting for me. See you."

"Bye." Bill said and Harry left the kitchen.

The day slowly went by. Nothing much had been said or done by any of the residents. There were now so many people that lived in the house that Mrs. Weasley had made a big notice sign in the entryway that stated what time dinner would be served that night so someone wouldn't have to go around and find everyone to alert them. Tonight, it would be held at 6:17 due to a meeting that would take much longer than normal.

So, at quarter after six, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down the many stairs toward the kitchen. According to the notice board, it was going to be a finger food take-what-you-want-to-eat-then-walk-around-the-room dinner.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said as they entered. She already had her plate of food and was talking with Lupin, munching on carrot sticks. She still looked tired from the Harry-raid the night before, but perfectly happy. Harry, Ron and Hermione all went to the long table holding all sorts of foods and picked out what they wanted, then walked to a quiet corner and started to chat. About half-an-hour later, Moody made himself present in the middle of the room, right on top of Mundungus Fletcher.

"Stop Apparating on top of me!" Dung yelped like the dog he resembled.

"Stop standing where I plan to Apparate." Moody growled, clunking off to get his own dinner prepared. Then, Bill and Fleur entered, arm in arm.

"'Arry!" Fleur said, untangling herself from Bill and walking to Harry, kissing him on either side of the face. "It 'as been so long."

"Nice to see you too," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"'Ow 'ave you been?"

"Fine." It was hard to see the old Fleur that Harry had once known. The Fleur from almost two years ago had been all sulky and flirty, wearing slim robes. But now, she was wearing cotton robes like the rest of them, her silver sheet of hair tied back into a bun and was smiling beyond belief, nearly blinding Harry with her white teeth. Without another word, Fleur turned back to Bill and the two of them went off to the table. Also, Kingsly showed up as well as Dedalus Diggle, dropping his top hat excitedly as he, once again, shook Harry's hand. Even Professors McGonagall and Snape made an entrance.

"They're only staying here for a little bit. Since you can't Apparate back to Hogwarts, it takes a while to get there and they need to come to every meeting." Hermione whispered. Except for a quick sneer in Harry's direction, Snape paid no attention to them.

Ginny walked over to them, smiling broadly, a badge pinned to the front of her shirt. Harry didn't have to look at it long to figure out what it was.

"Prefect!" Ginny said gleefully, reaching them. "Mum's got me a new broom so I can try out for Chaser. Dumbledore told me you were allowed back on as Seeker, Harry! Well done!"

"Thanks," said Harry remembering all too well that Ginny had said becoming Prefect would have taken the fun out of life. He supposed that that was last year and her mind had probably changed since then. Then, he remembered, "Ron," he said, turning to Ron, "How come you didn't tell me you were Quidditch Captain?"

Ron looked stumped for a minute when realization dawned on him.

"I didn't? I could have sworn I did!"

"No,"

"Well, now you know, don't you? Anyway, I don't see why you weren't Quidditch Captain, Harry. You're so much better than I am."

"Yeah… well…" Harry stammered, not wanting to mention Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Congratulations."

"You're not sore about it?" Ron asked tentatively.

"No," Harry said, "Look, I'll have enough to be going on with, without having to worry about thinking up Quidditch moves."

"Well, if you ever want to become Quidditch Captain, I'd happily trade with you," Ron said, looking slightly terrified.

"Well, I'm off to get dinner," Ginny piped up, walking away.

McGonagall limped over to them. It seemed she had never fully recovered from being hit with several stunning charms at the same time from last year; but no one was complaining because the outcome of that could have been much worse.

"Hello Potter." McGonagall said, "Weasley. Granger."

"'Lo." They all replied.

"I expect you will be anticipating the return to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes!" Hermione said, "I've looked up some of the things we'll be learning this year. Just one thing, Professor," She pulled out her schedule from her pocket and showed it to McGonagall. "See? Our schedules have been mixed around a bit. Ron's is this way too, but the times and classes have changed and we have more of some classes than others at different times in the day and week. Why is that?"

McGonagall met Harry's eyes and Harry pleaded silently with her not to tell the truth to Hermione; about why her beloved schedule was messed up.

"Nothing to worry about, Miss. Granger." McGonagall said, "We have a new teacher and this is how the schedule must be for them to be able to teach you--"

"But-- I thought Fleur was the only new Professor. Why does the schedule need changing to fit in with her time?"

"There is a special teacher that will be teaching the sixth years only and it is necessary for the changes, Miss. Granger." With that, Harry let out a silent breath and McGonagall limped away to avoid any further questions.

"What was _that_ about?" Ron asked. "She didn't even tell us who the new teacher was!"

"So, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry changed the subject quickly…

The week went by without so much as another mention of the talk with McGonagall. Harry was thankful because Ron and Hermione had forgotten about it, trying to finish any last-minute summer homework before the return to Hogwarts (which was three weeks away). Lupin disappeared on the full moon and was put in Buckbeak's room whilst under the werewolf spell. However, since he had taken his potion constantly, Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to visit him and told him of what was going on downstairs while he curled into a ball and closed his eyes lazily as Hermione scratched him behind the ears.

However, he returned, fully shed and prepared to work again the next day, looking slightly as if he were recovering from the flu. No one paid any attention to it except Mrs. Weasley; "You really should have something to eat, Remus! You look half starved!"

"I am perfectly fine, Molly," Lupin would say, "It's just the effects. They will wear off soon enough." And they did because the next day, he borrowed one of Moody's old broomsticks, went out into the backyard (which couldn't be seen by Muggles) and played a makeshift game of Quidditch with Hermione, Tonks, Ginny and George on one side and Ron, Lupin, Fred and Harry on the other side whilst Bill controlled an apple (which was the snitch) to fly around crazily, trying to avoid Harry and Ginny (who were the Seekers) and Fleur bewitched two cantaloupes to fly around as Bludgers. Every time one of the twins hit one with their bats it would explode, showering everyone with pieces of fruit and Fleur would have to run inside for another one. It was great fun and they only stopped when it was dark out. Then, they trampled in, all covered in cantaloupe and sweat. Fred and George then Dissaparated back to Diagon Alley to manage their new shop 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'

Then, on the notice board, they read; _Diagon Alley Trip. Next week (August 18th)_.

"Excellent!" Ron said, "I need more ink and parchment!" He then pulled his booklist out of his pocket. "Well, _this_ sounds interesting!" he said sarcastically.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"_Difficult Defenses for Beginners Book 6_ by Matilda Markshaw. We need it for that 'special teacher' teaching only the Sixth Years. Sounds like a real page turner, eh, Harry?"

"Oh-- er-- yeah." said Harry.

After another sleepless night of staring at the ceiling and listening to Ron's snores, Harry woke early and went downstairs. When he made it there, he heard a big commotion going on inside the kitchen. Inside, the whole Order was sitting at the table, arguing loudly. They stopped, however, when Harry entered. Mrs. Weasley jumped up from her chair.

"Harry! Oh, dear, did we wake you?"

"N- no. I wasn't tired so I got up."

"I'll make you some toast," Mrs. Weasley said, running around the kitchen for bread and butter.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking at Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall, who he rarely saw anyway, even if Snape and McGonagall were staying at Grimmauld Place. The table went quiet and nervous glances were exchanged. Finally, Lupin stood up and walked to Harry, handing him _The Daily Prophet_. Harry glanced at the front page headline;

__

DEATH EATERS AND DEMENTORS ON THE LOOSE; FOUR PEOPLE KISSED

Then, below that, he read the first few sentences;

'Last night, the Death Eaters, that had been caught last May, were released by the Dementors. In the morning, four people were found that had been given the Dementor's Kiss, three of which were Wizards and one of which was a Muggle. Fudge was outraged; "I never thought Dementors would go to the Dark Side! No matter the fact that they helped Lord… Person… last time, but this is completely out of control!" Missing Death Eaters listed below…'

Harry looked up from the paper, gaping and Lupin, who was looking very grave and ill. Mrs. Weasley silently pushed the toast into Harry's hand with a barely audible "Eat." Harry, however, was too shocked to eat. The whole of the Order was watching him, waiting for a response, but he didn't give any. He just stood there, lost for words. Harry looked at the names and pictures of the escaped Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy's name was at the top of the list.

"I don't believe it!" Harry gasped finally. Lupin took _The Daily Prophet_ from Harry's hands and walked back to the table, staring at the words on the paper. Harry followed suit, dropping into an empty seat. Shock had overtaken him; shock and tiredness and hatred and so many other emotions that it was impossible for even him to identify them all.

"Who were the people the Kiss was given to?" Harry asked, looking at Lupin, who unfolded the newspaper to find the names.

"Derek Cooper was the Muggle," Lupin said, looking at Harry for any sign of recognition to the name. Harry's face stayed blank, so he looked down at the paper again. "And the three Wizards were Bethany Cauldwell and Michael Bruston from around Bristol and Cynthia Lyle from near Bath. Not too far from each other."

"What are we going to do about this, Remus?" Tonks asked. Her hair was a gray color and she had wrinkles, making her look like an old woman, if not for her teenage style clothes. Lupin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then, he looked at Harry.

"Well, I'm not sure about what we should do for the Death Eaters just yet, but-- Harry, you're going to hate me for this-- I think we should increase security for you."

Harry was so mad that he could almost feel steam coming from his ears. Everywhere he went, even when inside, someone had to go with him (except for the bathroom). He felt like a small child that needed extra protection at the zoo from the lions; a child that couldn't defend himself. Not only did he burn with anger, but with shame and embarrassment at the fact that it seemed no one trusted him to look after himself. Had he not gotten out of more scrapes than all of them put together? Why did they always treat him as if he were two?

To make him feel better, Ron and Hermione went with him everywhere to make it seem it was not only he that needed the security. To make matters worse, on the Diagon Alley trip, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsly, and Fleur all had to accompany him to make sure he was safe. Over the next few days, Harry grew more indignant, snapping at anyone who followed him. Most pretended not to hear. Finally, Harry had a telling off from Tonks.

"It's not like I _want_ to follow you! I've got better things to do than to listen to you whine at the fact that I'm giving my time to watch you!"

After that, Harry stayed in an angry silence, not talking to anyone and ignoring them. Almost everyone stayed out of his way.

Finally, the Diagon Alley trip rolled around and Harry was glad that he would be able to at least get out of Grimmauld Place, even if he had to be watched. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the selected Order members stood at the fireplace and Mrs. Weasley pulled a bag of Floo Powder from the mantle and told everyone to take a pinch. Once everyone had their Floo Powder, Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband.

"Arthur, you and Tonks go first. Then, Harry, Ron and Hermione will follow. After them, the rest of us will go. Go on, dear."

Mr. Weasley threw his pinch of Floo Powder into the fire and it turned green. He stepped inside and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared. Tonks went after him.

"Alright now, Harry, dear, you next. Go on." Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing his arm gently and leading him to the hearth. He threw his powder into the fire and stepped in.

"Diagon Alley!" he yelled and the entrance of Grimmauld Place and the remaining peoples in it were gone in a whirlwind of color, light and dust. Harry closed his eyes and tucked his elbows in.

Before he knew it, his feet hit ashes and he tumbled out of a fireplace, hitting his head on the bricks of the top of the grate before stumbling to regain his balance. For the first time, he was able to stay on his feet after traveling by Floo Powder.

"Hey Harry!" he heard someone say. He looked up to see Fred and George standing next to Mr. Weasley and Tonks. Staring around, his eyes met some of the weirdest things he'd ever seen before. There were different objects, some Muggle, some Wizarding, and they were all sitting on dusty shelves surrounding the room. Some objects were displayed in the window.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Good Sir. How can we be of service to you?" George recited, shaking Harry's hand as though they'd never met before. Just then, Ron walked out of the fireplace, followed by Hermione.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Good Sir and Ma'am. How can we be of service to you?" Fred said, bowing to Hermione and shaking Ron's hand. Ron laughed out loud as he looked around the small store, seeing things that his brothers had invented, some new and some familiar.

"That's enough, boys," Mr. Weasley said, "Your mother's coming as well as Lupin, Fleur and Kingsly. Then, we'll be on our way."

"Very well, Kind Sir, but please, feel free to come again soon!" Fred said, looking a little downcast, but perking up as a tentative student (probably from Hogwarts) walked into the store, staring around. He looked somewhat familiar to Harry.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Kind Student. How may we be of service to you?" George said, advancing on the student and putting his arm around the student's shoulder, leading the terrified boy further into the store. Harry thought he heard the student mumble something about the counter curse of a Canary Cream that, for some reason, didn't let the person turn back.

"Sure!" George said pleasantly. "Just out of curiosity, who did you give it to?"

"My Mum." The boy mumbled. "She's gonna kill me. Can I get my money back?"

"Fred and I'll have to think it over. If you see the notice over there--"

Harry directed his attention to a notice pinned on the wall. It said;

----WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES----

Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for prankers of all ages! We do accept orders in advance. Any orders must be handed to personally by either Fred or George Weasley, or sent by owl along with the payment of the item or items.

Caution: We regret to inform you that you buy our products at your (and the prankee's) own risk. No refunds. Thank you and please come back for more laughs!

"Hey, Fred," George said.

"Yeah?" Fred responded.

"Kid got a dud Canary Cream. Refund or no?" Fred thought it over while he still shook Ron's hand from when Ron had entered.

"Sure. This once. But next time, he'll only get the counter curse."

"Okay," George turned back to the kid, "Did you get all that?"

"Thank you!" The boy squeaked. Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Kingsly and Fleur walked out of the fireplace as George handed the student the money and the little boy ran out of the store, bumping into Lupin on the way and dropping some coins on the floor, but not noticing.

"What took you so long, Molly?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm sorry. McGonagall wanted to know when we'd be back and it took us longer than we'd hoped--"

"Greetings, Sister-In-Law!" exclaimed Fred suddenly, rushing to Fleur and grabbing her hand. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! How may we be of service to you?"

Fleur giggled.

"Zat is alright, Fred. I am fine for now."

"You sure?" Fred asked. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Can I offer you a Canary Cream?"

"No. I am fine for now." Fleur said, giggling a little more.

"Fred, George!" Mrs. Weasley said. "It's fine that you can trick your customers. They're doing it at their own risk, but stay away from your family! Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mum." Fred and George groaned.

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley said, turning back to the group, "Let's go to Gringotts."

Almost two hours later, the shopping was done and at least five bags were dangling from Harry, Ron and Hermione's hands, holding all their books, new robes and things. Harry hadn't been able to sneak into _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ as he so loved to do. The group wouldn't allow it and he didn't want to slow them down. It had been nearly two years since Harry had last been at Diagon Alley and it was a wonderful freedom (even if he was heavily guarded). They met up with the three other Gryffindor Sixth year boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. After talking with them for a while, Harry was in such a good mood that he decided he wanted to treat everyone (including the three other sixth year boys and the Order) to an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hello, Mr. Potter!" Florean said as Harry ordered for everyone. "How did your homework go?!"

"Er-- homework?" Harry asked.

"On medieval witch burning!"

"Oh! That!" Harry said, relaxing from a tense moment of thinking he had forgotten to do some homework. "Yeah, it went really well. Thanks for the help."

"Oh, it was no trouble, my boy!" said Florean. "Tell you what-- free sundaes for you and all your friends!"

So, they spent the next hour sitting under the flowery umbrellas, chatting away and eating ice cream. Florean even took some time off to sit and discuss medieval witch burnings with Hermione.

"Wendelin the Weird was fascinating!"

"Indeed, my girl, but she was just a little odd."

"Not as odd as Uric the--"

"Oddball, yes, my dear! Wore a jellyfish for a hat. You'd think he was hit with a memory charm-- probably couldn't remember his own last name."

"'The Oddball', isn't it?" Ron said, his mouth full of ice cream.

It went on like that until the sun began to sink. Mr. Weasley stood up.

"Well, it's about time we made it back to headquarters." he said. "Everyone to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And be sure not to look the twins in the eye or they'll think you want to buy something…"

Well, this was a semi-slow kinda chapter, but I thought it would be fun to see Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, didn't you? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll try to get the next one up soon! I'm excited! I get to start my first day of work in a little less than an hour!

And I got my wisdom teeth out! I have absolutely no swelling whatsoever so I am REALLY lucky! It's still a little painful, but you can get the details at my bio page (if you want them!) Review time!

****

David305- Thanks! I sent you the chapter to see if that would work, so check your e-mail.

****

BloodRedSword- Thanks!

Ellen- Hey, thanks! That makes me feel great! I wrote Trin a letter, but I won't fit in the stupid envelope! Last year, I sent Daniel Radcliffe a pin that I cross-stitched of a snitch. I very much doubt he got it, but I was proud of it!

Facil Glow- Thanks for understanding. I don't live in Texas, I can tell you that. The state I live in is semi-small (I like that word!). It's not as small as Rhode Island, but not as big as Alaska. Thanks!

Mistopurr- Thanks a bunch, Misto! Talk to you later!

Jc 2021- Yup, Fleur is married to Bill. I thought it would add a twist to the whole thing. Really? You've read HP as much as me!? Right now, I'm reading book 5 for the 21st time, so that's pretty cool. Did you hear that the next book is gonna be called 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'? So cool!

Lady Game- Thanks so much for your compliments! I've gotten that a lot from reviewers (Dumbledore being OOC in the letter) but I don't see how. Could you tell me where he sounds OOC, and maybe, if I agree with it, I'll fix it? Thanks in advance. And I figured that Harry should get and Outstanding in potions, because Snape was not the one who held the exam and the only times Harry fails dismally is when in Snape's presence, so I figured if Snape is out of sight during exams, he's out of mind. But thanks for letting me know what you thought!

Leggylover03- Thanks!

Black Sentinel- You were right! Harry did break the mirror. That piece of information, somehow, escaped me through all the 20 times I've read the book! Amazing! I laughed out loud when you said that men were the rough draft and women were the final copy. It was so funny! Thanks again!

Lorelei- Hey, your computer is working! That's great! I can't wait to hear from you again!

Jeff- Hey, Jeff… um is this the Jeff that I know? If it's not, that probably sounded weird, but there is another Jeff that I am expecting a review from… if this is the Jeff that I know, Howdy and thanks for the review!

Thank you all for the reviews and I'll try to post A.S.A.P. Talk to you all later!

Please review!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88****


	6. Followed

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Bows to J.K. Rowling J.K. Rowling is the brains behind the operation… I'm just an unworthy follower!

****

Author Note: Sorry if this chapter sounds choppy… I wrote it at last minute! Also, I hope all you Americans had a good 4th of July!

Story time!

6. Followed

Two days following the trip to Diagon Alley an exited feel came over those returning to Hogwarts-- except Harry, who was growing more nervous by the minute, at the prospect of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He was also growing tired of everyone following him around. It made him even angrier when he thought, Grimmauld Place was a secret… Dumbledore was the _Secret_ Keeper and no one outside those that Dumbledore had told knew it even existed… so why was everyone following him around?

Ron and Hermione were making it even worse (though, Harry had to admit-- slightly amusing) by trying to guess who or _what_ their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was.

"Maybe it's a vampire, like Dean said at the end of the third year--"

"Oh, Ron, don't be thick!" Hermione would say.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione, "Harry?"

Harry jerked slightly; he had been staring absentmindedly out of the bedroom window as Ron sat at the foot of his own bed and Hermione sat on Harry's trunk.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher-- what do you think it will be?"

"Human." Harry answered shortly, turning to look back out of the window.

"What's up with you, Harry? You've been so quiet lately." Ron said, standing up from his spot on the bed to walk closer to Harry. When he was right beside him, he looked out the window as well.

"Looking for anything in particular?" said Ron grinning.

"A big black dog," Harry said, casting his thoughts over to Sirius. Ron's grin faded instantly.

"It's been months now, since Sirius snuffed it… can't you get over it?"

"_Ron_!" Hermione hissed at the look on Harry's face.

"No, Hermione, he's right," Harry said, "I mean, why should I be sulking around all the time because Sirius died because of me… I mean--" he looked at Ron angrily, "he was only my Godfather, the _only_ parental figure I can remember. And why sulk about my parents either?" Harry's voice was getting louder, "I never knew them, why should I care so much? They were only my parents. You've never had to think about things like that, Ron, you've never had to hear your Mum screaming in your ears when a Dementor gets close. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

"Okay, sorry, mate," Ron said quickly, sounding offended and just a little scared as Harry stood, fuming on the spot. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm just sick of seeing you so depressed."

Harry turned and walked to the other side of the room, facing the wall and trying to take calming breaths. He could feel his friends' gazes and suddenly felt uncomfortable. He took one last deep breath and turned back around, facing Ron, Hermione looking fearful.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've gone off like that. It's just… Voldemort is picking off the people I love one by one… I'm just afraid of who's going to be next…" he broke his gaze as he felt his voice crack

"Harry?" he heard Hermione's small voice and he looked back at her.

"You can talk to us, you know that, Harry?" she said soothingly.

"Sure, I can talk… and you'll say you understand, but you won't completely understand…" Harry said and he broke off again and he turned and kicked the wall in anger. The impact shook the blank portrait on the wall and he heard Phineas Nigellus's voice hiss, "Keep it down!"

"I'm sick of being locked up! I hate it here! I hate the fact that people have to tail me, like I can't take care of myself!" He walked to the other side of the room, to his bed and dropped down and kept his eyes on his shoes. Hermione swiveled herself around to face him and Ron walked closer and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Harry, we're supposed to be your friends, mate," Ron said, sounding more serious than he had ever, "If you can't talk to us, who can you talk to?"

"You don't have to talk to us now, but remember," said Hermione and Harry looked at her, "Even if we won't fully understand, we'll listen and that's got to be better than just ignoring the fact that you really need to talk, Harry."

Harry laughed bitterly and looked away.

"Is that a clue that you want to talk now?" he asked.

"When you're ready Harry," Hermione said, "But right now, _I_ want to talk and I need you to listen,"

"Alright," Harry said. Hermione gave a look to Ron and he raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. Hermione sighed.

"We know you're hiding something from us." Hermione said, "If not one thing, a lot."

Harry's stomach churned, but he kept his new gaze on the floor.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well," started Hermione, "Why do you look so tired nowadays?"

Harry was silent for a minute, but in the end, decided he'd better say.

"I can't sleep." he said finally.

"You've never been able to sleep right," Ron said.

"Ron, shut up, this is serious." Hermione said. "Go on, Harry."

"Every night, I always have one dream or another that just turns into a nightmare and… I couldn't sleep if I wanted to."

"Don't you want to?" asked Hermione, frowning.

"Yeah… no…" Harry said, "Don't get me wrong, I want to sleep, but… I just can't… every time I fall asleep, I just get woken up again by some stupid nightmare."

"What are they about?" Hermione persisted.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked rudely, instantly feeling guilty for his rudeness.

"Harry, come on, we're getting somewhere finally. I just want to know." Hermione said.

"Well… Sirius, Voldemort, my parents, Pettigrew, the prophecy, Cedric… everything bad that's ever happened to me."

"Ah," Hermione said. Then, she did something that Harry was surprised at completely-- she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"I'm glad you told us what was going on." she said, her voice muffled as she dug her face into Harry's shoulder, "Don't you feel better, now?"

"What are you-- my mother?" Harry said, trying to reduce the grimness that had come over the room. In truth, he felt so light, like a big heavy burden had just been lifted off his back. "…yeah-- yeah, loads better. Thanks you guys."

"Yeah, er--" Ron said, looking as Hermione kept her arms around Harry, squeezing him tighter and tighter, "You wouldn't mind if I didn't hug you too, Harry?"

"Hermione, I can't breathe!" Harry said. Hermione jumped and let him go.

"Sorry." she said. But then, she just leaned over and gave him another hug.

Crack!

Everyone jumped as they saw Fred and George appear. They looked slightly shocked as they saw Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry.

"Er-- we're not _intruding_ on anything, are we?" Fred asked, grinning slyly.

"Sorry, we'll be off now," said George, laughing, but turning his laugh into a cough at the last minute.

"Just wanted to tell you that Mum sent us to tell you that dinner is ready and that she's been calling you down for the past ten minutes and is worried because she thought she heard young Harry yelling and was wondering if he was alright, _poor love_!" Fred said rather quickly.

"_Those three_!" George said, mimicking his mother's voice, "_They wouldn't know the house was on fire if I didn't call them and tell them it was_!"

"Like they'd hear her!" Fred yelled.

__

Crack!

Fred and George were gone.

"Well, dinner's ready," Ron said, rubbing his hands together.

The mood at dinner had more or less eased maybe just a tiny bit of Harry's worries, but as he sat and listened to Mr. Weasley talking about a lady in Kent having to go to the Muggle Hospital due to a beating broomstick, finding it rather hard to explain what happened, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly worried, despite what he and his friends had just talked about. If truth be told, Harry wasn't sure what he was more worried about and a few times came to the conclusion that the feeling was permanent. Almost three-quarters of the way through dinner, there was another large _Crack!_ and Harry had to turn and see who it was that had Apparated into the dining room.

Percy.

__

Percy? It was then that Harry realized that in all the worrying he had been doing since going to Grimmauld Place, he hadn't once asked Ron how the fight between Mr. Weasley and Percy was going. However, using the pompous looking Percy with a large grin upon his face, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting happily, as a clue, he guessed things had finally blown over.

"Good evening, Father… Mother," he strolled over to his parents and kissed them each in turn.

"Hello, Percy, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out her wand and conjuring another chair out of thin air for Percy, "Sit down and have some food and pumpkin juice… you look parched, dear! How was work?"

"Same as always, Mother," Percy said, accepting the goblet of juice from his mother and taking a large draft of it. "Busy. The Minister wants me to go to the _Daily Prophet_ office tomorrow and supervise the making of a new article; _You-Know-Who, Where Is He?_"

It was then that Percy noticed that there were other people in the room.

"Oh, good evening everybody!" he said with a huge wave of surprise that didn't fool many. There were grumbles from Lupin and Tonks and Kingsley. Bill and Fleur nodded. Ginny waved merrily.

"Ah, Prefect!" Percy exclaimed, eyeing the badge pinned to Ginny's front robes, "Well done, Ginerva, well done! And Harry Potter, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Ron mumbled into Harry's ear and Harry laughed, choking on his own pumpkin juice.

Percy started to stack food onto his plate whilst looking at Harry.

"I must say, I apologize to you for my behavior last year. But who was I to believe; the Minister of Magic, or a fifteen-year-old boy who was told to be unbalanced?"

"Oh, no, Percy, he doesn't blame you in the slightest!" said Ron, "He doesn't mind either that you call him unbalanced. And as of who to believe… try 'your friends and family.'"

"That's enough, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley as Percy stared at Ron coldly, taking another drink from his goblet, eyeing Ron over the brim. "Now, who wants dessert?"

There were several loud 'yes pleases' from everyone at the table. Harry, however, stood up and put his napkin on the table, oblivious to everyone else in the room. He quietly made his way to the door, enjoying not being interrogated.

"Harry, dear, where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley said, "Don't you want dessert?"

Harry winced; he had been so close to getting out of the kitchen. He could hear the chatter die down and knew that everyone was looking at him. He turned around.

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'm a bit tired, I think I'll turn in early." he lied.

"Oh, are you feeling alright, Harry? Do you want me to bring anything up?"

"N-no, I'm fine, thanks. I'm just going to go to sleep."

Before he left the room, he looked at Ron and Hermione and they looked slightly worried; he knew they had a reason. He had just told them he couldn't sleep and he probably looked suspicious turning down dessert which he always partook in. Before the door closed behind him, he could hear Lupin's voice,

"You know, Molly, I've got a lot of work to do; I think I'll be getting on with it." There was a scooting of a chair and Harry ran as fast as he could towards the stairs, wanting to avoid Lupin, whom he was still angry with. He was too late.

"Harry, wait." he heard Lupin say behind him and he halted three steps up.

"Come down here, I want to talk."

"You want to talk?" said Harry quietly, not turning around and gripping the railing so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Yes, Harry, I want to talk."

Harry paused for a minute before taking another step up the stairs.

"Harry, please, I want to talk."

Harry took another two steps.

"Harry James Potter, I want to speak with you now!" Lupin said and Harry stopped, shocked at the definite coldness and annoyance in Lupin's voice.

Harry turned around.

"What?"

"Come here." Lupin said.

"I'm fine right where I am," Harry said distantly. Lupin looked slightly shocked at Harry's behavior before taking on the steps himself.

"Fine, I'll come to you. What I wanted to say was that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so irrational and at the time, I was just so caught up in things to think that this has to be harder for you than for me."

Harry's heart began bursting with emotion, but he remained frigid, not wanting to give in and feel bad for his temper.

"All right, can I go now?" he said finally.

"If you want. Good night to you." Lupin said and he walked back down the stairs and back into the kitchen and Harry could hear him say, "On second thought, Molly, I think I will have dessert… I can work later."

A soft chime went off from somewhere in the room next to Harry's and Ron's room. Ron lay snoring as he did every night; Harry was used to it, but he, himself was laying awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Sirius. Ron was right; it had been ages since Sirius had died-- but Ron, who's family consisted of him and eight others, had never felt what it was like to lose someone so close. Maybe Ron didn't think it was a big deal, but Sirius had been the only parental figure Harry could remember… why _shouldn't_ he care?

Harry blinked, trying to clear his mind and keep his itchy eyes open. He checked his watch; midnight.

Harry sat up in bed and slipped his shoes on, pulling his pants on over his pajama bottoms and jerking on a sweatshirt over his nightshirt. Silently, he crept towards the door, tiptoeing the whole way and as he pulled the door closed behind him, jumped as he heard the creaking stairs around him. He was in complete darkness. Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos_," whispered Harry and his wand tip lit up.

Harry paused; why had he gotten up in the first place? Where did he want to go?

"Out," Harry whispered to himself. He wasn't lying to himself, he knew that. He knew what he longed for was fresh air and no one tailing him like a bloodhound to a fox. So, without further ado, Harry made his way down the stairs and do the front door. As his hand touched the handle, he heard something fall behind him. He turned around to see a broken vase, and paused for a while, making sure no one had been roused.

Harry turned back to the door and went outside. As he stepped off the driveway, he saw Grimmauld Place shrink away until only Grimmauld Places eleven and thirteen were the only ones there. Turning off the driveway and onto the sidewalk, Harry zipped up his sweatshirt.

Why Harry had been so short today, even he didn't know.

"It's just stress," Harry said.

__

But you didn't have to be so nasty to Lupin… he was only trying to apologize for something that he didn't do. That little voice inside his head was coming back.

"But he doesn't know what it's like to lose family."

__

And Sirius wasn't like family to him?

"They've been friends since they were in Hogwarts--"

__

Exactly… don't you think this has been equally hard on everyone?

"…Yeah." Harry whispered. "I just miss Sirius."

__

Of course you miss Sirius, but that doesn't mean you can stop living.

Harry started to feel scared that he was taking advice from his own mind. Harry walked by an old woman carrying grocery bags and when he passed her, he turned to see another woman walking not too far away from himself.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his scar and winced. Unlike most other sharp pains that his scar gave the past few months, this one continued. Harry put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it frantically, for the pain was so blinding that he started feeling slightly dizzy. He felt his knees his the concrete beneath him and before he knew it, his face was pressed against it as he felt the last of his conciousness drain from his tired and injured body.

…_Harry…_

Someone was calling him. A woman's voice…

…Harry…

…Harry…

The voice changed into a high cackle.

__

…Harry Potter…

… Come out, Harry… come out and play, then… it will be quick… it might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died…

No… Harry thought in his head, _No… I won't come out…_

A room materialized from no where and Harry saw Voldemort standing in the middle of a chain of Death Eaters. One broke the chain and fell to his knees, kissing the hem of Voldemorts' robes.

"My Lord, the Dementors have joined us again… they set free all the Death Eaters that were imprisoned."

"Good." Voldemort said, "And the Giants?"

"We are close to having them join us, My Lord," the same Death Eater said.

"Good, good… anyone else?"

"We have some Dragon Eggs that we are going to hatch and train to fight for us, My Lord."

"Very well, is that all?" Voldemort said, sounding slightly bored.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then you are dismissed."

"Thank you, My Lord." The Death Eaters cleared out, all but one.

"My Lord?" Wormtail's quivering voice was heard from behind the cloak, "Y-you wanted me to stay?"

"Yes, Wormtail, I asked you to stay."

"May I ask why, My Lord?"

"Wormtail, tell me this; how can you get to your enemies the best?" Voldemort asked, while walking to an armchair and sitting down.

"Er-- kill them?"

"No, Wormtail… cast your useless mind out… how would you be able to hurt them the most, make them suffer more than they would were you to kill them?"

"The Cruciatus Curse?" Wormtail said tentatively.

"No… _love_ Wormtail, _love_." Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"We-- must-- love them… My Lord?"

"No!" Voldemort said, his voice becoming more agitated, "Wormtail, it is so simple, I would get the correct answer from a flobberworm faster than I would get one from you! You see, Wormtail… they use love against us, am I correct?"

"…yes?" Wormtail said, clearly guessing the answer.

"Then we must use love against _them_."

"…against _them_, My Lord?"

"Yes," Voldemort answered, "And how do you think we could harm Harry Potter?"

"…Love?" Wormtail guessed, still clueless as to where the conversation was going.

"Bravo, Wormtail, you guessed right. But how can we use love against Harry Potter?" Voldemort clapped his hands together lightly in mock applause.

"Kill him?" Wormtail guessed.

"No," Voldemort answered, "We kill those Harry Potter is _close_ to."

"How would that do anything, My Lord? How do you know that would work?" Wormtail asked.

"I know, because at the death of his rubbish godfather, the Animagus Black, I could see his mind that his worthless mind had become frayed and confused."

"And we want that, My Lord?"

"_Yes_, Wormtail." Voldemort answered, sounding annoyed. "You see… the more Harry Potter becomes confused and detached, the less chance he will have of escaping again…"

"What do you want me to do, My Lord?"

Voldemort stood up and walked to the window, looking out, though his eyes were not working… he was thinking. Then, he turned on Wormtail and pulled out his wand.

"_Crucio!_" The room became full of Wormtails' agonized screams as Harry felt his scar give another burst of pain and he yelled out too. Then, the pain stopped and Wormtail's forlorn figure lay on the ground, shaking and twitching.

"You will feel more of this if you ask dim-witted questions again, Wormtail."

"Y-y-yes… M-my-my Lord…" Wormtail sobbed. "W-what is it t-that you w-would have m-me d-d-do?"

Voldemort turned back to face the window, pocketing his wand…

"…Destroy Harry Potter's friends…"

…_Harry_…

__

…Harry…

Harry was falling away from the conversation, down… falling…

…_Harry_…

…_Harry_…

"Harry! Harry!" Harry heard a voice calling him back to conciousness. He opened a bleary eye and saw several bodies surrounding him. Then, he sat up as though he had been electrocuted, but was pushed back into a chair which he was sitting in.

"Harry, can you hear me?" The same voice asked.

Harry groaned in response.

"Tell me who I am, Harry."

"…P-professor Lupin…"

"That's right, Harry, now sit up slowly and drink this."

A goblet was pushed into his hand and he felt someone support him and another guide his hand holding the goblet to his mouth. As liquid filled his mouth, he coughed; the liquid had a burning taste of hot pepper. Yet, his vision improved and it cleared his head so he could clearly see all the people surrounding him; Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, a sobbing Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione.

"W-what happened?" Harry asked.

"We're not entirely sure, but we must say, we're lucky Tonks heard you smash that vase and followed you." Lupin answered.

"Tonks was following me?" asked Harry annoyed.

"Yes, Harry. Why did you go outside like that? It was a dangerous stunt, Harry and something could have happened!" Lupin said.

"I wanted fresh air and wanted it where I could just be alone."

"Harry, dear, that was such a terrible thing to do!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"Why?" Harry asked, "Look, I'm sick of being tailed all the time like I can't take care of myself--"

"Oh, and sneaking out in the middle of the night when the most dangerous wizard is after you is taking care of yourself?" Tonks said, "Thanks to you, my arms are falling off… you may be skinny, but you're not light, you know, and I had to drag you all the way back here."

"I- I didn't expect anything like-- _that-- _to happen."

"Haven't you even _listened _to Mad-Eye?" said Tonks, "Constant Vigilance, he always says."

"Harry, what _did_ happen?" asked Mr. Weasley. Before Harry answered, he looked at Ron and Hermione and they did nothing but blink back in his direction, both looking rather flustered.

"Well-- I was walking and my-- my scar-- it started burning so badly that I think I passed out--"

"You _think_?" Tonks cut in.

"That's enough, Nymphadora." said Lupin, his mouth curved in a deep frown.

"--and I-- I think I dreamed something."

"What was it about?"

"I-it was about Voldemort." Harry paused as he saw several winces, "His Death Eaters said that the Dementors had joined him and the Giants were close to doing so." Harry stopped there. He didn't want to tell him the other part of the dream.

"Was that all?" Lupin asked, still frowning.

"Yes."

"Well, it doesn't sound like a dream to me," Lupin continued, "It sounds like another one of those visions you always seem to have about Voldemorts doings… quite handy they are, but not when you're having them out in Muggle-eye."

"No one saw me, did they? I mean, I saw two women before I passed out."

"One of which was me in disguise," Tonks said, "But I modified the old woman's memory, so she can't recollect it."

"Okay." said Harry.

"Well, Harry, I believe I can speak for all of us when I say I'm not very happy about this, but right now is not the time for a lecture… I want you to go back upstairs and get a good night's rest and we can talk about it in the morning."

The adults filed out and Ron and Hermione both helped Harry up. He hadn't noticed before, but he was shaking from head to foot.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… just a little… I hate when I get those stupid… I'm sorry… I--"

"Shut it, Harry, you're not making sense." Ron said, "Taking a leaf from Hermione's book, I suppose."

"Ron, shut up." Hermione said, frowning in Ron's direction before turning back to face Harry. "I'll help you to your bed, Harry, then please don't go anywhere or do anything like that again because when we heard what had happened… well, let's just say we were scared."

When Hermione left Harry and Ron in their room, Ron fell right back to sleep, but Harry wasn't tired. Why did he always keep the most important information from everyone?

__

It would make them worry more than they already are, Harry thought, and it was true, because what he had done had already set everyone up to be a little worried in the first place. Then, he knew instantly that eventually, he would have to tell Ron and Hermione at least. It was better that someone knew other than himself. As Harry pulled the covers up past his chest, he started to feel a drowsiness come over him. Before he fell into a deep sleep, the last thing he thought was that he'd better act fast… before Voldemort destroyed those that he loved…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Whew! I typed that really fast! Sorry for the delay… I was quite busy, what with my job, then I received a review that made me… doubt myself in writing for a bit, and then the annual American Holiday, Independence Day, where I was only able to write a few sentences, but I'm back now. I hope you all liked this chapter, and I am happy, because something actually _happened_! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it… and I'll post the next chappie A.S.A.P. Review time!

****

Pipaluga- Turns to person sitting next to me You don't think she wants me to update at all, do you? Anyway, I updated and I hope you enjoyed the chappie.

****

Mistopurr- Wow! You signed in! Yes, feel very bad for Harry… bwa-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Not Calaen! WAAAAA! As you can see, I'm still in shock with your story!

****

Facil Glow- You're not a dork and I knew you were just kidding!

****

Snow-angel222- I hope you had a good time in Florida! Yes, my wisdom teeth thing went well and my stitches (the dissolving kind) are falling out now and it's really gross. I hope this chapter went a little faster for you. As to where I live; confidential, I'm afraid. I love PA! I've been there a lot and it's such a cool state! But I can't tell you where I live because one; my mom would kill me, two; just because I trust you, doesn't mean that there are other people out there that need to know and three; my mom would kill me, bury me, bring me back to life and kill me again. Sorry! I hope that I didn't offend you and I hope you'll understand!

****

Starsmiles- Great catch! Thanks for letting me know! I must be honest, I thought that O.W.L.s went on for two years, but I did more research and fixed the problem! Thanks for letting me know!

****

Lady Game- Okay… I'll leave the past misspelling of Kingsley, but I'll be more careful with the name from now on, so thanks. Yeah, a lot of people caught the O.W.L. mistake, but I think N.E.W.T.s are 7th year. If not, there's not enough information in the books to find out, so I'll just make it that way in my story. Thanks for letting me know the things I can change in Dumbledore's letter! I'll probably leave it for now, but if there's nothing else to do, I'll go back and fix that, but for now, I'm tired of replacing chapters. You have no idea how many mistakes people have been seeing as well as myself!

****

Sleekeazyshairpotion- Wow! Long name! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

****

Sirius1Fan- Smiles mischievously You'll just have to wait and see…

****

Jc 2021- Okay, I e-mailed you, but I haven't gotten any responses!

****

Ellen- I'm glad you don't think the chapter was slow! Trin called me on Saturday and we talked about everything we had put in letters for each other to read! Yeah, Trin did say that your dad had bought you and her each a website thing! What's yours about? I haven't heard what Trin was doing with hers either!

****

Taa- …Okay, there are a bunch of things I'd like to say to you, but all are too rude to put on fanfiction.net. Not that I don't respect your opinion or anything, but I must say, I don't mind flames _that much_ when they are just about my story, but yours went all the way to about me and I will say that that made me mad. I mean, I'm not as thick as to think I was so good I would never get any flames (or believe I was the best, for that matter) and I was ready for flames if any were to come, but that still hurt a lot. I mean, not only did you insult my story (which is okay; that's what reviewing is for) but you insulted _me_, and that's _not_ _your job_. Fanfiction.net is not a way to insult people, it's a way to give GOOD and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but _NEVER_ a way to insult people you don't even know. There is a lot more to me that Harry Potter that you don't know about, so please, insult my story all you want, but keep your words _off_ my life; I'll live it the way I want, thank you very much. And what you said about my plot not being fully formed; it's only five (now six) chapters long and not all great stories have a fully formed plot at that stage! On getting the grades wrong; I'm only human! And I'm not J.K. Rowling herself so I have every right to make a mistake. And I fixed it, so problem solved, right? I apologized at the end of the chapter for my mistake so I personally think you should have left it alone (as I will now). I'm not sure if you meant offense, but seriously, how mean was it to criticize who I am. I most certainly am NOT going to take your advice on '_Losing my Harry Potter obsession_' because that's who I am. Everyone has an obsession so I guess we're all doomed, but then again; we're all gonna die anyway, so why not live life to it's fullest? Who are you to tell me who I have to be?! Of course, you don't have to read my story if that's what you want, and I certainly don't want you to read my story if all you're going to come out with are flames in the end, but remember; there is a difference between good criticism, mean criticism, and flames… '_guess which one you are?_' And I certainly don't see that there was any call for calling me a celebrity stalker, because I have never done anything like that in my life! Thanks for taking the time to review! : )

****

Limar- Thanks for pointing out that problem, but I didn't spell out 'grenspots' I put Greengotts, and that's pretty close to the actual way of spelling it. Thanks again!

****

MalusMagus- Thanks for pointing out that thing about Ginny not wanting to become a Prefect, and I fixed it, adding a little more writing, so you can go check that out if you want. And I did fix the O.W.L.s thing as well! Thanks a bunch and you didn't come off as annoying, you came off as _helpful_! Thanks for the compliments! They flattered me!

****

Darksabernight- Thanks!

****

SNIFFLES4SNUFFLES- Jumps back in shock Wow! Thanks!

****

Lorelei- Thanks a bunch, friend! Can't wait to hear from you again!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- No, no, no, no, no, don't feel bad! I hope I get bundles of reviews anyway! Thanks a bunch for giving me one!

Thanks, all for reviewing! I'll post more soon! I've got the next chapter done, but I just have to add some things and wait for more reviews before I post again!

Yummy reviews!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Legolas-gurl88


	7. The Hogwarts Express

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: I think you should all know by now that this is J.K. Rowling's book, not mine.

****

Author Note: Hi

****

More Important Author Note: Might I beg, plead, pray, beseech, request, ask, order, command, etc. for you to keep your reviews polite? Not that I don't mind criticism ('cause I asked for it in the 1st chapter) but keep it polite! No flames, please… if you can't stand my story, I beg you to kindly leave _silently_, because no one is forcing you to stay and read more. Not that I'm trying to drive anyone away, but do you know what flames can do to a person's ego?!?! Once again, keep the criticism short, sweet and to the point (like most are, I thank those people) and as I have said before, there is a difference between good criticism, mean criticism, and flames… try to stay down in the 'good criticism' department, I ask you.

****

Another Author Note: Alright… I may have PG rated on my story, but I'm terrible at these ratings and it may rise to PG-13 at some point, but will never go past that. I don't write R. If you think it should be risen to PG-13, let me know and I will be the final judge of that. The reason I ask this is because I love writing on and I would cry an ocean of tears if I were to be cut off. Thank you.

Story time!

7. The Hogwarts Express

Finally, the morning of September 1st came around and Harry woke up early again to make sure he had packed everything, then hauled his things down the stairs and set it by the front door. After that, he wiped away the sweat that had formed on his forehead and walked into the kitchen. No one was awake yet, so he sat at the table and folded his arms, thinking about his return to Hogwarts. Suddenly, his scar gave him a jolt of pain and he clapped a hand to his forehead, then rubbed it to make it feel better. Forgetting about it, he stood up and rummaged around the kitchen for the teabags to make himself a cup of tea. When he finally dipped the teabag into steaming water, Fleur walked in.

"'Ello, 'Arry," she said, smiling. Her hair was tied in a knot on the back of her head and she was wearing the teacher's Hogwarts uniform. "Are you at all nervous about your new job?"

"A little," Harry responded, taking a sip of his tea, "You?"

"Terrified. Zis will be my first time teaching students."

"I'm sure you'll do alright." said Harry.

"Remember, eef you can't do it, I will help you."

"Thanks, Fleur," Harry said, his heart warming up with gratitude.

"It is strange, een a way, zat just two years ago, I only knew zat Cedric Diggory was dead and zat you had brought him back for his parents. But now, I know more. I know zat ze Death Eaters are loose and I know who zey are. I feel more eenvolved een everysing zan I did."

"Time can do that," Harry said. Fleur smiled.

"I'm taking ze 'Ogwarts Express. Will you allow me to sit with you and your friends?"

"Yeah… yeah sure," Harry said.

It was a wonderful feeling when Harry stepped out of Mr. Weasley's new car (which had been magically expanded without Mrs. Weasley's consent) and onto the pavement of Kings Cross. Ron and Hermione came out after him and the three of them went to get their trunks. Within another five minutes, they were rolling their trolleys to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Weasley said, "It ten fifty-eight and we have to get five of you settled!"

Everyone's paces went a little faster and wider apart. Without a second glance at each other, Ron, Harry and Hermione ran at the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. The rest came right after them. Harry instantly caught sight of the scarlet train that would take him home. Skimming the surroundings of the train, Harry saw a few students rushing to pull their trunks on and a few first years kissing their parents goodbye.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all helped heave their trunks on and found a compartment. Fleur came after them, panting as she brought her trunk full of books and teacher's uniforms on. Ginny then came on and no sooner than they fell into seats in an empty compartment, did the train start to move. They all stuck their heads out of the window to wave goodbye to everyone and everyone waved back. Then, everyone that was not on the train Dissaparated.

"Ron," said Hermione, standing up, "We'd better go to the front of the train."

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, how could you forget! We're _Prefects_! Ginny, you can come with us."

"Oh-- yeah." Ron said halfheartedly standing up too. "See you later Harry." And he stumped out of the compartment after Hermione, who was walking briskly towards the front of the train already.

"Bye," Ginny said, waving merrily before she stepped out and closed the compartment door behind her.

The only two left were Harry and Fleur.

"Well, I 'ave never ridden ze 'Ogwarts Express before," Fleur said to Harry, while she looked around.

"How do you like it?" Harry asked, not really knowing what he was saying, but instead, looked out the train window to see different things go by the window.

"Eet ees very different zan ze Beauxbatons Carriage."

"I figured just as much." answered Harry mindlessly.

"Well, I 'ave to go to ze front of ze train for a little while," Fleur said, standing up.

"Why?"

"Being a new teacher, I must speak with ze prefects about my standards and zings."

"Oh… well… 'bye then." Harry said and Fleur nodded and walked out of the compartment, sliding the door closed behind her. Harry sat back in his seat and watched rain clouds gather ahead as cattle grazed by the train tracks. It took Harry a while to notice that someone had poked their head in the compartment, silently calling to him.

"Harry?"

"Wha--?" asked Harry, turning his head to face Cho Chang as she closed the compartment door behind her and sitting down in the seat opposite him.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

"Front of the train," Harry answered coldly.

"Why?"

"Prefects."

"Oh-- right." said Cho. She sighed at the lack of participation she was getting from Harry, who turned to look out the window again. "Did-- did you get my letter?"

"Yeah." said Harry, keeping his eyes focused now on Cho's reflection in the window as she watched him.

"Harry, please look at me," pleaded Cho. Harry turned his head to look at her, feeling slightly bashful at facing her, but determined not to look away. "I-- I'm really sorry for the way I acted last year. I was just sad about Cedric--"

"Is that what you came here for?" Harry said, his anger rising, "To talk about dear old Cedric again?"

"No." said Cho shortly. "I just said that I was sad about it. And I had a right to be, didn't I?"

"Not enough right to talk to me one minute and then snap at me the next," Harry said, forgetting his determination at keeping eye contact at Cho and turning his head to face the window again, settling his back against the cushion. Cho sighed again.

"I'm really sorry about that." Cho stopped, seeing if she could get a 'that's okay, Cho. Hey, you still want to be friends?' from Harry. Harry, however, said nothing, only pushed his back deeper into the cushion out of anger. "Did you think about my letter?"

"Not really," said Harry coldly, regretting, at once, how rude and childish he was sounding.

"Oh," Cho replied, looking downcast. "Well, can you think about it now? Do you want to go to Hogsmede together? We don't have to go to Madam Puddifoot's if you don't want to. I don't think you liked it very much. We could go to The Three Broomsticks."

It took Harry a long time to answer.

"Sure."

"Really?" Cho blurted, sounding shocked that Harry had actually agreed. "You-- you want to?"

"Sure." repeated Harry, his insides beginning to get the familiar churning sensation in his stomach that he used to get when talking to Cho.

"Alright," Cho said, standing up and smiling, her face turning red, "Well, I-- I'll see you around school then and-- and next Hogsmede trip, we-- we can go to the Three Broomsticks."

"Right." Harry answered. Cho turned to leave. As her hand reached for the door, she paused and turned around to face Harry. With one swift movement, she rushed to him and kissed him softly on the cheek and gave him a hug. Then, without another word, she left.

Harry sat there for a while, stunned. What had just happened was so weird. One minute he had been angry with Cho, the next he had been slightly happy…

Over the course of the next hour and a half, Ron and Hermione hadn't made themselves present and neither had Fleur. Several people had arrived in his compartment asking whether the D.A. Meetings would be back on again this year.

"I don't think so. The only reason we had D.A. meetings was because of Umbridge and she's not here anymore." Harry would answer to everyone. Dennis Creevy especially looked downcast at the news that their hero wouldn't be teaching them again. Some people even turned in their coins that Hermione had distributed the last year; the coins in which heated up when Harry had a date set for the next D.A. meetings, but Harry only returned them.

"You never know," he would say. Most people smiled weakly and left and others would just take back the coins and leave.

It was past noon when Ron and Hermione finally showed up. Harry had bought them snacks as the snack cart had already gone by. Ron fell into his seat and took the Pumpkin Pasty Harry handed him and pushed the whole thing into his mouth.

"Wha' a day." Ron said, his mouth full as Harry handed Hermione her Pumpkin Pasty. He swallowed and said, "We had to talk to the new Prefects about the stuff they have to do and none would listen. Too bad you weren't there, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because Creevy is a Prefect."

"Colin or Dennis?"

"Colin, of course!" Ron said. "Dennis is just a little guy; not old enough to be a Prefect."

"What did you do while we were gone?" Hermione asked, getting Ron's attention off Dennis and Colin.

"Er-- Cho came in for a bit." Harry said hesitantly.

"Have another affair, did you?" Ron asked, shoving another Pumpkin Pasty in his mouth.

"No," Harry replied shortly. "She just wanted to know if I wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with her on the first Hogsmede trip."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, sitting up a little more straightly in her chair.

"Er-- well-- I said yes but--" Harry was cut off by a huge guffaw from Ron.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione said. "Go on, Harry."

"But I wasn't sure if she wanted you to come along or not."

"Well, of course we wouldn't!" Hermione said indignantly. "It's _your_ date!"

"Besides, we don't want to see any kissing."

"Shut up, Ron." Harry mumbled, feeling the heat rise in his face.

"_Ron_!" Hermione said angrily turning to Ron, "When will you _grow up_!?"

"Depends," Ron said, taking a bite out of a chocolate frog while looking at the card. "Dumbledore _again_! Blimey, how many of these stupid wizard cards have _Dumbledore_ on them!"

Hermione said, turning back to Harry. Harry continued.

"Well, while I was at the Dursleys' house, she sent a letter and said she didn't mind if you two came along or not."

"Well, I don't want to bother you two while your mending things up," Hermione said while Ron giggled silently.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Harry asked an hour later, sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"As long as it doesn't involve you and Cho." Ron said.

"_Ron_!" Hermione said, "You are so tactless! Go on, Harry,"

"Well, you know that night I-- passed out?" Harry said. Hermione nodded, not talking, "Well, I-- I didn't say what the whole dream was…"

And he was off, telling them of what Voldemort said to Wormtail and what he had ordered Wormtail to do. When he finished, Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron's mouth was open, exposing chewed up Pumpkin Pasty.

"Oh, _Harry_, that's completely _awful_!" Hermione said.

"Why didn't you tell Lupin and Dad and the others?" Ron asked, closing his mouth.

"Well-- I didn't really want anyone to worry--"

"Harry, if there was anything worth worrying about, it would be that!" Hermione said.

"Yeah… still… I've told you, but you've got to keep it secret, do you swear?"

"Harry, you should tell someone… like--"

"If you say Dumbledore, I swear, Hermione, I'll--"

"Well, it's better than just leaving everyone clueless as to what Voldemort's doing!" Hermione said, and Ron whimpered, "Oh, Ron, stop being so-- so pitiful!"

"Hey, I've just had a thought, Harry," Ron said grinning, "Get all chummy with Malfoy, then You-Know-Who'd think he's hurting you by killing Malfoy off!"

"That's not funny, Ron," Hermione said.

"Sure it is!" Ron said, laughing as Harry grinned weakly, "Anyway, it'd get him off our tail!"

"But, Ron, you're not seeing the actual problem!" Hermione said.

"You guys, don't worry about it," Harry said, breaking up another argument, "Just promise me one thing."

"And what's that?" Ron said.

"Watch over yourselves." said Harry darkly.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years!" Hagrid's bellowing could be heard all around the train station. "Firs' years! Alrigh' Harry? Ron? Hermione?"

"Hey Hagrid," Harry, Ron and Hermione all said at once as they exited the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid grinned at them and then went on his way to gather up the first years to take them on the traditional boat ride over the lake to Hogwarts. The other students, however, made their ways to the horseless carriages. Only Harry and maybe a few others knew what really pulled them. The thestrals glared at him with their milky white eyes and sharp fangs bared. Harry directed his gaze elsewhere, finally resting on the sky. It was a dark, cloudy, starless night. Harry could see his and everyone else's breaths form in misty clouds around him. He pulled the hood of his cloak up well over his ears to keep his head from freezing.

Soon enough, Hogwarts came into view, almost every window glowing yellow in the distance. Harry, Ron and Hermione got out of the carriage and walked up the remainder of the steps into the entrance hall. The minute Harry stepped inside, Professor McGonagall came walking toward him from out of a corner. He just lowered his hood when she spoke.

"Potter," she said sharply, her eyes peering through her square spectacles, "I wish to talk to you. In private." She added, looking at Ron and Hermione. They shrugged and left for the Great Hall. McGonagall, however, lead Harry to her office. Once there, she sat behind her desk, folding her hands. Harry stood in front of her, his arms hanging at his sides stupidly.

"Sit down, Potter." McGonagall said and Harry sat in the chair just a little ways to his left. "You probably already know why you are here."

"Does it have anything to do with the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?" Harry asked dully.

"Yes, it does." McGonagall said, her lips thinning. She reached into a drawer of her desk and pulled out some parchments. "I have talked it over with Professor Dumbledore and he has chosen two weeks worth of class things for you to have the students study. As you have seen on your schedule, you teach Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Sixth years on Monday. Tuesday, you teach Hufflepuff and Slytherin Sixth years. Then, on Wednesday, you teach Hufflepuff and Slytherin again, then on Thursday, you teach Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Okay," said Harry, not knowing what else to say. Without hesitating, McGonagall continued.

"As you also saw, you will miss History of Magic on Tuesdays and Transfiguration on Wednesdays. I daresay you will have to ask Miss. Granger for her notes on those classes to keep up."

"Okay," repeated Harry, his stomach starting to squirm nervously at the prospect of teaching the whole of the Sixth years Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That means," McGonagall said, "you will only have Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays to practice for Quidditch along with correcting homework, doing your own and saving one to two hours at the end of the day on Saturday for Occlumency with Professor Snape and--"

"Wait," Harry cut in, sitting up straighter in his chair, "I still have to take Occlumency lessons?"

"Yes, Potter. Lupin informed me of what happened to weeks ago and we decided that as You-Know-Who is even more powerful, there is an even bigger chance of his taking over your mind than there was even last year. And also, to finish what I had been saying before I was interrupted; you will have to save time for Occlumency Lessons on Saturday and on Sunday, you will need to meet me here for an hour for your Auror Training--"

"WHAT!?" yelled Harry, jumping completely out of his seat and crashing to the floor.

"Just as I said, Potter." McGonagall said, her glasses flashing as Harry made to crawl back into his chair.

"But-- but no one ever said _anything_ about Auror Training."

"I did, in fact, last year."

"When?"

"At your career advice meeting last year--" McGonagall broke, staring at the corner in which Umbridge had sat in, scribbling notes during Harry's meeting, as though she thought Umbridge was still there. When her eyes returned to Harry, she continued, "--I told you I would make sure you became an Auror even if I had to coach you nightly."

"I didn't think you actually _meant_ it!" Harry said.

"When have I ever not taken anything seriously, Potter?"

"I--"

"It is as I said," McGonagall said, standing up. "I must return to the feast. I suggest you look up more things to study. Dumbledore may have given you ideas for what to study for the next two weeks, but after that, you are quite alone in that field. Good day to you, Potter." And with that, she left the room.

Harry sat stunned for a minute. He thought he would be able handle being a teacher, but this was too much. Now, on his schedule, he would have to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, correct homework, do his own homework, read Hermione's long notes to keep up in History of Magic and Transfiguration, have Quidditch practice for three hours on Friday, Saturday and Sunday as he had heard Ron planning, have Occlumency Lessons with Professor Snape and Auror training with Professor McGonagall.

Silently, he stood up and left the room, walking to the feast. It was in a few minutes that Peeves caught up with him.

"Potty Wee Potter!" Peeves shrieked happily, zooming past Harry, kicking Harry's ear as he went by.

"Go away, Peeves," Harry said quietly, rubbing his ear.

"Ooh!" Peeves cackled, "Potty is still mad! Mad are we, Potty?"

"Leave me alone." said Harry dangerously.

"Now we're scared! It's Potty Wee Potter! RUN!!" Peeves shrieked.

"Leave me ALONE!" Harry yelled, taking a swipe at Peeves and missing.

"Potty's loosing his touch, he is!" Peeves yelled, "They're going to kick him off the Quidditch Field with his own broom, they are!" Then, Peeves broke into the familiar song in which he had composed last year;

"_Oh most think he's barking, the Potty wee lad,_

But some are more kindly and think he's just sad,

But Peevesy knows better and says that he's mad,

He's been off Quidditch, so he'll be bad,

Cranky crackpot Potty is very, very mad!"

Before Harry could yell at Peeves, or take another swipe at the Poltergeist, Peeves blew a raspberry in his face and zoomed off happily, knocking over several suits of armor on his way. Angrily, Harry straitened his robes and walked into the Great Hall.

The benches were filled with people all in black robes. Some turned their heads to see Harry in the doorway, but most were engrossed in a talk with someone else to notice him. This was just fine with Harry, so he made his way down the walkway until he saw Ron and Hermione. He slipped into the gap between them in which they had saved for him just as Dumbledore stood up to make his annual speech.

"Welcome to you all!" Dumbledore said, "Welcome to those whom were here last year and to those who are starting!"

Many of the students at the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables cheered while they laughed.

"Thank you, thank you," Dumbledore said, "Now, please sit and I would like to give a few announcements that are of most importance."

Everyone went quiet.

"First of all, I would like to ask you to welcome warmly your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Fleur Weasley!"

There was an uneven amount of applause between the boys and girls at every house table as Fleur stood up and flashed her shiny teeth at everyone. The boys in particular applauded loudly. Only those who had remembered Fleur from the Triwizard Tournament laughed as they heard the new last name. Many turned to stare at Ron, who went red at the ears and hunched his shoulders to avoid being seen. Matters didn't help when Fleur waved at them excitedly. The Slytherins in particular were being the worst bearers of the news; they kept making kissing noises.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said, "Welcome to you, Professor Weasley. Now, second of all, you'll notice that I sent your schedules to you over the summer instead of tomorrow at breakfast."

Many people nodded, taking their schedules out and looking at them.

"Yes." said Dumbledore again, "The reason there are more classes than others and the times have changed is due to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Many eyes flicked to Fleur but Dumbledore smiled and shook his head.

"No, not Fleur." he said, "There is a special teacher for the Sixth years only. He is very good and experienced at the Dark Arts, having met so many dark things in his life. I feel no reluctance in introducing your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sixth years. Please give a round of applause to H--"

He stopped there as Harry shook his head violently, causing several to look at him, so he started rubbing his neck and stretching it, whispering "I've got a crick in my neck." Dumbledore, however, merely nodded and continued on.

"I have forgotten that he wishes to surprise his students with his identity. Excuse me."

Several students laughed as though they thought it was a joke.

"However, the reason your schedules are-- uneven, shall we say-- is due to the fact that this teacher is very busy himself and has to work around classes, so you'll excuse it please. Well," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together, "That is all I have to say! Dig in!"

And the plates filled with food.

Harry let out a sigh of relief; that had been close. He couldn't imagine what the Slytherins could have said had they known.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

After about a minute, Dumbledore waved his hands around, begging for quiet.

"Yes, yes!" he said once the echoes in the hall subsided, "and I have wasted enough wind for now, so I must ask that the sorting is started!"

At these words, McGonagall came into the hall, carrying the three-legged stool in which the Sorting Hat was perches.

Harry's eyes darted to the first years who were looking fearfully at the Sorting Hat and some whispered to each other. Harry's gaze was broken as McGonagall walked by the first years. As she set the stool down, the Sorting Hat opened the gap near the brim almost eagerly, and it began it's song;

"_As I sat upon this stool,_

In times when fear was absent,

I never dream that Hogwarts School,

Might cease to be present.

A dark and dreary end is near,

In which was stowed upon a shelf,

And a silent growing fear,

Is spreading amongst yourselves.

The four wizard who began us,

Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor,

Wished for us to upon each other have trust,

Therefore, friendship must broaden more!

Our time is getting short,

And though it seems unright,

Pleadingly, I ought to report;

We must hasten to unite!

Now that that is said,

All I ask of these younglings,

Is to place me upon your head,

And from you, greatness shall spring!

Though four houses reside,

Only one is where you belong,

Give me but a minute and I,

Shall find your house; I am never wrong!

Before that part of my song begins,

I must surely give,

A short little introduction,

On how our founders lived.

First of all of the above,

Is Slytherin, whom all did adore,

Not exactly the most loved,

But thought 'Greatest of Hogwarts Four.'

Early on, he left the school,

To pursue things for which he agreed,

Leaving Hogwarts to the others' rule,

And built a chamber; there was no key.

I must admit to you all,

I have been there in late,

To deliver a sword in order to stall

The Dark Lord from becoming great.

One young boy found the way,

As I could see in his head,

He sought to see that Hogwarts stay,

Did he survive? But only by a thread.

And next of all I move,

To talk about someone sweet,

Dear old Helga Hufflepuff, who strove

To teach students who had no character to meet.

A terribly great loss,

Hufflepuffs have lately suffered.

And at a great cost,

For all have heard (but wish not to believe) The Dark Lord had returned.

Next, upon whom I call,

To introduce to you in awe,

The wisest of them all,

The great Rowena Ravenclaw.

Of the wisest students,

She picked from the lot, who,

Rowena taught to be prudent,

In all the work they do.

Though the four thought it best,

To teach only the smart,

Ravenclaw taught the smartest,

And took their thought to heart.

Later did she leave the school,

After her and Gryffindor's affair,

Leaving it under just two more founders' rule,

The only two left were the only ones to share.

And let's not forget,

Of these four founders,

The most valiant yet,

Gryffindor, where the bravest were sure.

In his house today resides

A young man of Gryffindors' own character,

The one who couldn't be more on our side;

Hogwarts' young Harry Potter.

Though all doubted him,

And called him a liar,

Always out on a whim,

He'd save Hogwarts when her need was dire.

My song may not have been

More about the sorting,

But in times of great need,

Even a hat can give warning!

For only one can save us from this doom,

Harry Potter you must hurry!

Because closer is where the danger looms,

Now, on with our ever-fateful sorting!"

The last few words echoed in the hall, reverberating on the walls, then died away. It was the loudest silence Harry had ever known, apart from when his name had been called from the Goblet of Fire two years before. Every eye had turned to him and he could almost feel Draco Malfoy's hot sneering breath on his neck.

Harry looked up at the Staff Table. Hagrid was looking down at him, his mouth open wide to catch the flies. Over by the Sorting Hat, McGonagall had dropped the list of the first year's names she had been holding. Even Dumbledore looked slightly shocked, but then recovered and stood up.

"Professor McGonagall, I am rather hungry, perhaps we should get on with the sorting so we can dig in!"

McGonagall jumped as though Dumbledore had shouted in her ear, leaned over to pick up the scroll, then turned to the First Years.

"When I call your name, please walk up and sit down. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head and it will sort you. Then sit down at the table in which is your House Table."

She unrolled the scroll and said loudly;

"Airey, Anne!"

A girl that was taller than most of the first years walked up and sat on the stool. It didn't take long for the Sorting Hat to decide;

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hey, Harry," Harry heard his name and he turned to face Ron as 'Beach, Anna' was called up to the Sorting Hat and quickly placed in Ravenclaw.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What was that Sorting Song about?" Ron asked.

"Bowie, Tina!" McGonagall called.

"The Sorting Hat's never singled anyone out in it's songs ever before--" whispered Hermione, but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the Sorting Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"What I meant to say," Hermione continued as 'Byrne, Samuel' was called up, "that's odd that the Sorting Hat mentioned you--"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"--Why would it?"

"Don't you see, Hermione?" Ron asked as Peter Calvert was called up and immediately placed in Ravenclaw along with his twin, Daniel, "It's trying to get Harry in the spotlight again!"

"But the Sorting Hat would never do that--"

"Drop it," said Harry, attempting to stop what looked like another argument brewing between Ron and Hermione. They fell silent and watched as Harmony Dubin and Emma Edgewood were both placed in Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Hermione clapped with the rest of the Gryffindor house, failing dismally to drown out boos from Slytherins.

"Evans, Mark!" McGonagall called.

Harry did a double-take.

Mark Evans? Mark Evans, who lived only a few blocks away from himself, a _wizard_? Harry watched as the familiar boy with reddish-blondish hair and was incredibly lanky sidled out of the line of First Years and up to the Sorting Hat. What struck Harry was that he was the boy he had seen in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes only a few days ago… how-- _how_ could he have not recognized him? Harry nudged Ron in the ribs.

"Eh?" Ron asked.

"That kid lives only a few blocks away from me!" hissed Harry.

"The Evans Kid?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"He's been beaten up my cousin loads of times!"

"Weird! I wonder why he never told you he was a wizard." said Ron thoughtfully.

"Well-- maybe he's Muggle-born."

"Probably…"

It took several minutes for the Sorting Hat to decide where Mark Evans should be placed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins booed. Mark stepped away from the stool and ran towards the Gryffindor table, smiling.

"Garden, Rose!" McGonagall read.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finally!" Ron said, "Something else other than Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

"Green, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ron groaned.

It wasn't for another half-an-hour that 'Wye, Hector' was placed into Slytherin, that all the First Years were placed into their houses.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ron as Dumbledore stood up and told them to eat plenty until their bellies rumbled no longer, "I almost forgot was food tasted like!"

Suddenly, the plates filled with food and Harry could actually hear the gasps of the First Years. Harry was so hungry that he just grabbed some of the things closest to him and started to eat, but not before Ron had already had seconds on mashed potatoes. And it didn't seem that long after that the desserts had vanished and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we have all eaten and our stomachs are full, bedtime! First Years will follow the Prefects to their houses…"

And everyone stood up.

"First years follow us please! First years for Gryffindor follow us…" Hermione started, waving to all the scared looking First years and they walked tentatively to her.

"Harry, come and walk with us--" Ron started, but Harry stood up and shook his head.

"What do you think I am, a First Year?" Harry said, trying to lighten the mood that had come upon everyone when the Sorting Hat had mentioned his name. In truth, he just wanted to think and he knew he wouldn't be able to do that in the noisy common room or in the Boy's Dormitory.

"Harry--" Ron said, frowning.

"No, look, I was only jesting, Ron. But you need to lead the First Years."

"Hermione can do that--"

"No, you go." Harry said.

"If you're sure--"

"_Yes_, Ron!" Harry said, "Listen, what's the password?"

"Fribbergibbit," said Ron looking put down, "But Harry--"

"Ron!" called Hermione, "Ron! Come on! We have to show the First Years around!"

Ron gave Harry one last meaningful look before walking towards Hermione. All the First Years were looking at Harry, so he decided to go around the table and go the other way. And while he walked, he thought about what the next day would bring. There was so much to do, but the thing that loomed in Harry's mind the most was the prospect of what his friends' faces would look like after they realized he was the new Sixth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Whew! I got so bored with this chapter and you could probably tell it got a bit choppy at the end, but I just wanted to finish with the chapter. I apologize for how bad this chapter is. But it's getting pretty late and I'm tired, but I didn't want to not finish the chapter because I knew I would never finish if I didn't finish it tonight. I'm not sure, but I think it's the longest chapter so far-- 18 pages on my computer-- so that's good. And I must thank you all for your reviews, because I'm getting more for this story than I have for any other story! Review time!

****

Vicster- Thanks a bunch… yeah, I don't use British terms because I'm not British, so I don't know all of them… but I use as many as I know! I'm glad Fleur being DADA teacher surprised you, because I'm going for surprising people! Thanks for the review!

****

Huggiebear- Cute name! Thanks for all the reviews! Yeah, Dumbledore was kinda evil, but I figured if anyone had the authority to have Kreature beheaded, it would be Dumbledore, and I didn't want Kreature to be in my story, because he's really hard to write… not that I don't like challenges, but I figured now that Kreature's masters are all gone, he'd go to Narcissa and I didn't want that! Hm, I've never read that Hermione didn't like heights… where was that in the books? It was Neville who was afraid of heights. Smiles mischievously There is a reason for Harry not telling them about the Dragon Eggs! Thanks for understanding that I'm only human! Lol! Talk to you later!

****

Facil Glow- I know when someone is joking and when someone is actually serious (Sirius! NO!) and I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie!

****

Lady Aioria- Okay, I don't your personalities attacking me viciously! I love Orlando too! I've got 29 posters of him pinned up in my room and I have his actual autograph! I also have over 200 teensy-weensy pictures of him all over everything! There isn't any more room for pictures in my room! I'm glad I have someone to obsess over him with!

****

Snow-angel222- I can't really say whether I live on the East Coast or the West Coast, so sorry! But I have been to both coasts and I love them both for different reasons! I think about the mom killing me thing in the third book (what you were talking about) is when Harry blows up Aunt Marge and Ron says '"Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to _me_ if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me…"' And yes, there is a reason Harry didn't tell them about the Dragon Eggs… everything has a reason… unless it's a mistake! Glad you enjoyed the chappie!

****

Pipaluga- No, it's fine! I knew you were kidding! Oh, you read Taa's review, did you? I wasn't really trying to put the spotlight on her… oh well… what's done is done and I've said what I wanted to in the most polite way I could. DON'T WORRY! I KNEW YOU WERE KIDDING!!! : )

****

Larna Mandrea- Thanks!

****

Starsmiles- Thanks! To be completely honest, I'm not sure who Voldemort's gonna get first… I've gotten to that part where I know I'll have to wipe someone out, but I don't want to, because everyone is so special! Eleanor Roosevelt said that… I always liked that saying and it made me feel better… thanks! What I did to get the review out of my head was I wrote down all the things I would have LIKED to say to the reviewer, and then once I calmed down, rewrote it in a polite way and it really helped!

****

Ellen- My 4th was awesome! I had a great time! I looked for you on the Allegra float, but I assumed you were on the other side! I'm always on the wrong side of you… EVERY STINKIN' YEAR! I checked out your website and thought it was awesome! Keep it up!

****

Pops- Thanks a bunch for the review and the suggestions! They really helped! That nickname is really cool!

****

MalusMagus- Thanks a bunch!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- That sounds really cool! I would have liked to go to a historical museum! I love my family history! My grandpa is looking stuff up about our history and so far he's found out that we came to America in 1635 and before that, my Great-something Grandfather was King Henry the 8th's advisor! That's a bad thing… but my great-something grandfather on my grandma's side met Abe Lincoln!

****

Ariana Dumbledore- Thanks for trying to help out with his History of Magic grade, but Harry fell asleep during the last question, so he could have done pretty well in the other questions. Thanks for the review!

Panther28- Thanks!

The Forest Ranger- I was smiling when I read your review! It made me feel great about myself! Yeah, I love to write! My best subject is English and I've written a few stories in which I hope to get published someday!

Well, that's all the reviews… I think! But I'm in a hurry! I've got to go to work, so if I missed your review, I'm really sorry… let me know and I won't forget next time! I hope you guys liked the chappie! Ta ta!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	8. The First Day

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K. Rowling… bummer!

****

Author Note: Sorry for the delay!

Story time!

8. **The First Day**

"Gather 'round, all o' yeh!" Hagrid called, waving his giant hands in the air the next morning (which was somewhat cold as the sun was being hidden behind gray clouds) beckoning the 6th years closer to a tortoise-like creature that Harry recognized as a Fire Crab. As the students moved in closer, it blinked dully, it's bejeweled shell blinking in the light.

"Now, who can tell me, wha' this is?" Hagrid started, gesturing to the Fire Crab, which growled menacingly, it's dull dazed look glazing over and being replaced by one that made it look as if it were daring anyone to come within range of it's shooting extent.

Harry knew he should have raised his hand, since he knew the answer, but he didn't want to deprive Hermione of getting yet another question correct.

"'Ermione?" Hagrid said, his beetle-black eyes glinting happily.

"It's a Fire Crab. Fire Crabs originated in Fiji in the early 1900s. Although it looks like a turtle, it was given the name 'crab' due to the fact it is not in the turtle family at all, but the crab family."

"Ruddy, brilliant!" Hagrid bellowed, "An' can anyone tell me wha' it's defense mechanism is?"

Instantly, and to no one's surprise, Hermione's hand was first to shoot in the air.

"If the Fire Crab feels at all threatened, in any way, it is able to shoot large amounts of fire at the person or thing in which it feels threatened by, through it's rear end."

"Brilliant!" Hagrid repeated, "Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, who would like to come up and pet it?"

"Pet _that_?" Malfoy's voice could be heard from the back.

"Yes, Malfoy, pet _this_. S' beau'iful innit?" Hagrid said proudly.

"Here, I'll pet it," Neville spoke up and everything went quiet. Neville had never in his time at Hogwarts volunteered to do _anything_ that had a risk of being injured, maimed or killed. And here he was, volunteering to pet a Fire Crab.

"A-Alrigh'," Hagrid said, sounding stunned as well, "Jus' don' approach 'im too fas' or 'e'll think yer attackin' 'im. Go on, then, Neville," Hagrid's voice trailed off as everyone saw Neville swallow, then look around expectantly, as if asking why he had volunteered in the first place. Slowly, he extended his pudgy hand in front of himself and edged closely towards the Fire Crab.

"Tha's it, Neville, tha's it…" Hagrid said unconsciously… Neville was slowly inching closer to the Fire Crab-- the entire class had gone silent, waiting to see Neville achieve something they would never have expected of him. The Fire Crab noticed that someone was approaching it, let out a reedy growl and turned around, showing off it's rear.

"Careful, Neville, yer almos' there… careful! Watch it… slowly… don't give 'im a reason to try and 'urt yeh." Hagrid was saying, coaxing Neville closer. The Fire Crab shot flames out it's backside, but Neville dodged them and looked on the verge of running as far away from the creature as he could-- he was sweating greatly and his tongue was between his teeth in concentration and determination of reaching this animal and touching it.

After a long while-- it seemed like ages, but was probably only seconds-- Neville's hand was an inch from the Fire Crab and before everyone knew it, he was petting the Fire Crab, which was growling deep in it's throat, lazily. Neville gave a huge sigh and cracked a smile as the whole of the class (save the Slytherins) broke into a loud applause.

"Good job, Neville! Ten more points for Gryffindor!" Hagrid said, sounding somewhat relieved. They spent the rest of the class, copying down the different uses of the Fire Crab shell and before Harry knew it, the bell for the end of the class rang and everyone was putting away their parchment and quills. Harry, however, felt his stomach drop as he realized that his first class was next-- Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Come on, let's go!" Ron said, "Let's get good seats… maybe we have a good teacher for once!"

"Good luck, Harry!" Hagrid whispered to Harry as he passed.

They all walked toward the castle, the Gryffindors chattering excitedly about what they thought their new teacher was.

"I do hope it's someone who actually knows what they're doing!" Hermione squeaked anxiously. Harry was drowned in his thoughts, hoping that this was one of those times, where the clock seemed to slow down instead of speed up, but unfortunately for him, the clock seemed to be going at a breakneck speed and when his mind met conciousness, he was right outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts door. The door opened and Harry saw that all of the class was already there, talking to their friends. Ron and Hermione each took a seat, leaving one empty in between them, saving it for Harry.

Harry, however, walked up to the teachers' desk and set his bag down on it, and as he did so, he heard the bell ring.

"Harry, mate," he heard Ron say, "What're you doing up there? Come on, Hermione and I have a seat saved."

"I can't," Harry said shortly.

Everyone was whispering to each other. They all looked perplexed until, finally, realization dawned on their faces.

"You-you're not--"

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry said, finishing Dean Thomas's sentence for him. Harry cast his glance around to Ron and Hermione. The looks on their faces might have been funny if Harry wasn't so terrified. Why did classrooms always look bigger and more populated from the front of the room?

"Most of you, I think, were in the D.A. meetings last year..." Harry continued on, his voice faltering. He cleared his throat and kept going, "Dumbledore thought it best to appoint me 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, seeing as everyone that had been in the D.A. meetings had gotten a perfect score, or close to one…" his voice slowed to a stop. He didn't really have much to say on the matter, and he hadn't even really thought about what to say. Instead, he walked over to his bag and pulled out Dumbledore's two-week lesson plan. The first thing on the list-- Harry read in Dumbledore's loopy handwriting;

__

1st Class- Teach students to say 'Voldemort.' Teach them all you know about him.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed… odd.

"Well--" he began again-- "Dumbledore gave me a list of things to teach you, so I guess we'll get started now--"

"--Are you going to teach Slytherins too?" A Ravenclaw girl asked suddenly, "And Hufflepuffs?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Are you allowed to give points and take them?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"Only in class, but I can't give or take points for stupid reasons."

There were groans from all over the classroom.

"Why can't you just dock Slytherin all their points?" Someone in the back of the room yelled.

"I'm not allowed." Harry said shortly.

"And what about detentions?"

"Only for good reason." Harry said. There was chattering heard from every corner of the room as all babbled happily about Harry's new powers. To quiet them, he spoke up again.

"Alright… so-- so Dumbledore-- he gave me a list of things to teach you-- and-- well… I suppose I should get started now."

He broke off oddly. Mentally, he was kicking himself… how come he was fine with teaching the D.A. meetings, but could barely speak now… in front of most of the people he had taught before? He put the sheet back down on the desk and turned to the chalkboard. Grabbing up a piece of chalk, he wrote three words.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

He set the chalk down quietly and turned to the class, who looked utterly confused.

"Can anyone besides Hermione or Ron tell me who this is?" Harry asked.

Silence.

Harry sighed.

"Alright… Hermione?" he said, grabbing the chair from the teachers' desk and sitting down in it and started to rub his temples.

"Voldemort." whispered Hermione and Harry looked up just in time to see everyone wince.

"Right," Harry said, taking his wand out and pointing it at what he had just written. Magically, the words rearranged themselves to say _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_. Gasps echoed from all around Harry.

"Voldemort's givin name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom, after his father, Marvolo after his grandfather. His mother named him that just before she died after-- having him." Harry started. He cleared his throat, then continued, "So, what Dumbledore wants me to teach you is all I know about Voldemort."

"How do you know so much about You-Know-Who?" asked a Ravenclaw boy.

"He-- he's told me bits and pieces of his life story during-- encounters." said Harry lamely. It was getting really hard to speak now, especially since he knew it would be time to tell the class everything that had happened. Never before had he told anyone but Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Once again, he cleared his throat to gain his voice back.

"So-- so Voldemort--" more winces, "--has been gone since-- well, you know the story. Since then, he's been trying different ways to come back… even half-dead, he was still powerful. I'm going to tell you as much as I know about him, so in case of anything, you'll be prepared. Give me a break if I stop-- this isn't easy for me."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and stood up, looking at the class. Everyone looked sympathetically at him. Neville looked pale in the face. But everything was silent. Why-- _why_ had he agreed to do this? To him, this felt like the hardest thing to do-- but Dumbledore was counting on him… he had to… he began to pace.

"Alright-- so, not many know this, but Voldemort is a Half-Blood. His mother was a witch, but his father was a Muggle. When his father realized what his mother was, he left her, so Voldemort-- or Riddle as he was at that time-- never had a father. When he grew up, he vowed to kill his father and he did… that's one of the things that brought Voldemort back to power-- his fathers' bone…"

This went on for what seemed like hours. The class was listening so intently to Harry's story, having not heard all of it, that Harry could probably have heard teachers speaking three floors up. At times, he paused and took deep breaths… as he went on, speaking became harder, because he was reliving his past… his horrible past. The only parts he left out of all his stories were Sirius, Wormtail and his odd dreams, for mention of one might lead to awkward questions later. He told the class how he had escaped Voldemort in his first, second, fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts, explained how he had survived the curse _Avada Kedavra_ when no other wizard had, told them everything. All the while, he felt incredibly modest as the class looked at him with wonder, amazement, confusion, and some had looks of horror and disbelief on their faces. It felt odd telling large crowds about everything that had happened, and became somewhat worried that this might spread rumors around the school, for someone would certainly tell someone else outside of his classes. But as he spoke, he felt as if a heavy burden were being lifted from him… felt he was getting this out in the open… if some believed him, it would be enough.

"So," said Harry, nearly eighty minutes later, with almost twenty minutes left of the class, "The reason I'm here, is to teach you all I know, to prepare you for anything that might ever happen, 'cause I can assure you, now that Voldemort's back, things will happen. Dumbledore reckons that fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself, which is why he wants me to teach you to say Voldemort."

Some students exchanged glances.

"To be honest, I don't know why anyone is scared of the name 'Voldemort'… it's just a name… it's like saying Harry Potter, or Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, or Parvati Patil, or Lavender Brown… it's just a name. So, right now, on the count of three, I want you to say 'Voldemort'. One… two… three-- Voldemort."

The only voices to be heard were his and Hermione's.

"Come on… just say it… it's not a curse word… it's a _name_ that Voldemort created to strike fear into people's hearts… if we let that fear beat us, there's no help for us when the time comes for us to face him. Look, if there's one name to be scared of, it's Draco Malfoy--"

The students laughed and Harry grinned in spite of himself.

"--But that's not the point. The point is, you have to learn to face your fears. How would you react if he were to come here, right now, without you not even being able to say his name? Come on… again-- all of you-- one… two… three-- Voldemort!"

He and Hermione's voices were the only one's to ring clear, but a few started to mumble underneath their breaths.

"Better… but I want you to shout it. Pretend… pretend you're saying a different version of You-Know-Who… one… two… three-- Voldemort!"

Voices were becoming slightly louder now… only a few hadn't managed to mumble it. Everyone was become pale in the face and sweaty, as though a large spider were up in the front of the class teaching them instead of Harry.

"Come on… I know you can do this. Look, I've been saying it for over five years and I'm the one that's come across him the most in that time! One… two… three… Voldemort!"

About six people managed to say it and looked slightly shocked and apologetic, as though they were truly uttering curse words.

"Almost… come on, you guys-- it shouldn't be this hard! One… two… three… VOLDEMORT!" Harry's voice has started to rise out of impatience… he had no clue people were this terrified of saying 'Voldemort.'

Everyone said it… those that had started saying it first were speaking more clearly than those who were just catching on, but still, no one was really making it anywhere.

"Alright… a new approach, then." Harry said, "Everyone, get out a quill and some parchment… write down the word 'Voldemort' twenty times."

There was a shuffle as students reached into their bags for parchment, looking confused at the odd task that Harry had set them to do.

Harry waited until all the quills had been set down.

"Alright," said Harry, "Now, you don't really think you did, but you've just said 'Voldemort' twenty times and you've got the words to prove it. When you write something down, you say it in your head as well. If it's not hard to say in your head, why is it so difficult to say it out loud? Come on… one… two… three… VOLDEMORT!"

Surprisingly, he was not only he that had shouted it, but the entire class. Not one had mumbled or mouthed or looked bashfully. Instead, everyone cracked a smile and looked around at each other, surprised. Even Harry grinned.

"Great!" he said, "I knew you could do it! It's not as hard as people make it out to be, is it?"

Everyone nodded.

The Lunch Bell rang.

"Alright… no homework."

"You're allowed to give homework?!" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Yeah… well, I'll see you guys again on Thursday." Harry finished amid cheers. Once all the students had filed out, talking excitedly, Harry grabbed his bag and walked to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him outside the door. Neither looked as though they could speak. Ron found his voice first, though it didn't do much good as Harry couldn't understand him.

"I-- wow-- you're the-- I don't believe-- why didn't you-- _wicked_-- I didn't even think--"

"Ron, if you're not going to make sense, stop talking." said Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us, Harry?" said Hermione faintly. "All that time at Headquarters--"

"When did you find out?" asked Ron, finally discovering that he had a voice.

"That's the letter that Dumbledore sent to me while I was at the Dursleys and why he wanted to talk to me when I went to Grimm--"

"--Harry, don't say that-- say 'Headquarters' so no one knows what you're talking about." Hermione said, her shock fading and her bossy tone returning full blast.

"Fine-- well… besides the point-- how did I do?" Harry's voice suddenly became a bit worried.

"You were _wonderful_, Harry!" Hermione said, "I hardly could tell it was you!"

"For a minute, I didn't think it was you, mate," continued Ron, "I mean-- we could hardly get you to say any of that stuff to us and that was just two of us and there you were, telling the whole class! To be honest, I didn't really think you would ever say stuff like that--"

"It was so clever the way you made everyone write down 'Voldemort'! I _never _would have thought of doing that--"

"--But I can't get over the fact that you're our teacher--"

"Harry," Hermione cut in, her eyes widening in realization, "how on Earth are you going to get classes with homework done, while doing your homework and Quidditch Lessons--"

"And Occlumency and Auror Training," finished Harry.

"You've still got Occlumency--" Ron started but Hermione cut in.

"Never mind that-- what do you mean _Auror Training_?"

"McGonagall's giving me Auror Training. Last year at my Career Advice meeting, she and Umbridge got-- er-- in a fight and she swore she'd coach me to become an Auror if it was the last thing she ever did."

Harry said this all very fast.

Ron looked baffled and shocked.

Hermione looked worried and amazed.

By dinner that night, it seemed like the whole school knew that Harry had been appointed Defense Against the Darks Arts for Sixth Years. As Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the table, occasionally seeing a First Year wander in looking relieved (it was very hard for First Years to find everything right away on the first day), people that Harry didn't even know approached him to ask him if the rumors were true. When they were told 'yes' they all looked astounded. By mid-dinner, Draco Malfoy finally found his way to the Gryffindor Table as Harry knew he would.

"Well, well, well… Professor Potter…" he sneered, sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes. His Prefect's Badge was glinting from his robes.

"Malfoy," said Harry coldly in return.

"I suppose you'll be my teacher then," Malfoy continued unconcernedly, "Aren't you supposed to be sitting up at the teachers' table?"

"Nope," answered Harry casually, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Ron looked as though he were bursting to come out with snide remarks to match Malfoy's, but Hermione gave him glances from the other side of Harry and Ron looked disgruntled.

"As long as I don't have to call you 'Professor Potter' or actually _listen_ to any of the crap that you have to teach… I doubt very much it will help in anything I have to do,"

"Fine by me… get a D in my classes," Harry said, not making eye contact with Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered… for once in the time that he and Harry had known each other, he didn't have a comeback.

"Later, Professor Potty… Weasel…" Malfoy sneered at the two boys, looked at Hermione disgustedly and stalked away.

"Careful, Malfoy!" yelled Ron in Malfoy's direction. "He could dock you points for calling him that! _He's_ a teacher, Prefect!"

"Ron, you're a Prefect too…" Hermione said, rubbing her forehead as though exhaustedly.

"Oh…" Ron said, "Right… but still, I don't call Harry names."

"I didn't think of that…" Hermione said, "That you'd have to teach Malfoy too…"

"Hey, Harry, I don't really have to call you 'Professor', do I?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said shortly, "I don't want anyone to call me anything."

"I was talking, Ron!" Hermione said.

"Oh, excuse me!" Ron said, reaching for the tomato soup and ladling some into his bowl, "Go ahead, by all means."

Hermione ignored him.

"You're not going to tell Malfoy all the things you had to tell us? I mean, if you give too much information, he could go strait to his father and tell him all about it and Malfoy's dad knows Voldemort."

"I-I hadn't really thought of that," Harry said, feeling slightly worried. "I don't really know if this teacher thing is a good idea… I don't even really know what I'm doing and when I run out of the things on the list that Dumbledore gave me… well…"

"Surely he didn't say you had to keep going with it?" Hermione said, frowning.

"No, he said that Fleur could take over…"

"Well, there you are, then." replied Hermione. "And I will help you if you need it."

"Yeah, me too." Ron said.

"Thanks you guys," said Harry gratefully. He looked up at the teachers' table and saw Dumbledore talking to McGonagall… he winked from behind his half-moon spectacles. Harry cast a glance around the Great Hall and students in it. From the other side of the room, he saw Cho give him a proud smile…

Hundreds of miles away, someone else was happy as well…

"M-master, everything is going according to plan,"

Voldemort smiled.

"Perfect."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

First of all, I would like to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up! I've been so busy with so many things that I'm getting really stressed and overwhelmed! But that will never fully take me away from writing for you guys! I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again, because I haven't got a new chapter written yet… hopefully, it will be up soon, so don't give up on me! Also, what took me a long time is that I figured that Harry is back at Hogwarts, I should think more about the main plot so everything runs smoothly… I've got like 24 chapters planned so far with more to come, so I'll be here a while! Review time!

****

Pipaluga- No, I don't know Estonian. I hope you're having fun there, nonetheless!

****

Huggiebear- smiles That's what I'm here for… to leave you all hanging! Har, har, har! Well, I looked it up and Hermione says something like 'Oh no-- I don't like this-- oh, I really don't like this…' or something like that… I always assumed she meant she didn't like riding Buckbeak, because even Harry didn't exactly like it… even if that's not true, I'll stick with it because that's how it's written for me… glad I could clear that up!

****

Megan- I always assumed Mark was related to Harry since Harry's mother's maiden name was Evans. I also thought that since Harry has a relative, he could have gone to live with them, so I've got something planned… whoa! Major clue! I'm related to J.K. Rowling just about as much as Harry's related to Dobby. It makes me feel nice that people think I'm J.K. Rowling, because I want to write like her some day (if not now) and publish books and it's nice to know that people would actually read my stories! May Harry live on in ALL of our minds!

****

Snow-angel222- How was that? Now you know how everyone would react. I really wasn't happy with this chapter, but I didn't have time to go back and re-write it! WAAA! Thanks for your review!

****

Makotochi- Yes, Harry must cool down!

****

Lady Aioria- Maybe not kill, as that would be bad and we don't want to end up in prison… but how about we food poison her, or force her to eat asparagus! EW! I can't wait for Kingdom of Heaven! I'm sorry that I took so long to update… wait… backs away from personalities stop! I'm sorry! NOOOOOOOO!!! : )

****

Parchement- I didn't know 'Rose Garden' was so funny, but if it makes you laugh, I guess that's good! Have you seen Troy? I know that's random, but I want to tell you something if you have. It's about the names of the kids in the First year. Mark Evans… since Harry said that Mark was 10 in the fifth book and you must be 11 to get into Hogwarts, I figured what the heck? I'll put him in Hogwarts! That's probably what's gonna happen anyway!

****

YeVaud- I'll probably forget to tell you that I have updated, but you could put me on a favorite's list, so you could know… Thanks! I'll try to remember to tell you!

****

Jack Wilde- I very much doubt Snape is going to be civil, because he's fun being a nasty slimy oddball! I suppose Harry and Mark are related… grins mischievously Are you trying to give me a hint that you want the Dursleys to visit Hogwarts, or are you just wondering what I think? : ) well, I think they would be completely freaked out!

****

Vicster- No, Fleur Weasley doesn't sound right! I thought that as I was typing it and I sort of crinkled my nose up at the sound… but seeing as they are married, I figured it would be only proper…

****

J.- Thanks!

****

The evil witch queen- Been a while since I heard from you! Wow! Long e-mail! Poor Ron for getting stuck with a Veela for a sister-in-law! If she and Bill had a baby, I wonder what the baby would look like… Uncle Ronald! Heh, heh! I probably won't get your e-mail, because seeing as I have two and I don't check that one as often… well, you get the point!

****

Ellen- Whoa! I think you pressed the send button one too many times! Sometimes, those things take a while loading up. Next time on the 4th, look for me and throw bags of candy at me! It's always nice to know the people in the parade that have the candy… Thanks a bunch for your review(s)! I'm so bored without Trin! I can't wait until she comes back! May broomsticks be in your dreams is sort of like saying, 'I hope you're having wonderful dreams about broomsticks!' Ooh, Trin will like the POTC soundtrack! I have it and I love it! Have you heard it?

****

Panther28- Well, now you know how Ron and Hermione would react to Harry's being a D.A.D.A teacher. I put something about that at the very end… about how Harry needs to know more about the D.A.D.A. stuff… you know… during his uncertainty moment… Anyway, thanks for the review!

****

Debbie- Even though you weren't really reviewing for my story, I'd like to say thanks! It's nice that people give me support and I certainly won't let one flame ruin my day… I've got ways of relieving the stress of a flame… I just hope that the flamer person (I don't want to attract attention to her by saying her name… I'll call her Poodle) doesn't mind all this stuff that people are saying to her through me. I don't want Poodle to attract negative attention. However, it's always nice to know that there are more people on my side than hers and that helps me into making more chapters for you guys. Once again, thanks!

Wow! 15 reviews! That's not bad and it's more than I've gotten for my other stories! Keep 'em comin' 'cause I enjoy gettin' 'em!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,   
Legolas-gurl88

L ß my sign


	9. Teaching the Slytherins

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. No, stop saying I am! No, go on! It's actually quite flattering! Yet, even so, none of these works belong to me, except Harry's present… that was my idea! Yippee! I actually own something… sort of… oh boy… let's just say that's J.K. Rowling's idea too.

****

Author Note: Sorry for delay… reason at bottom of page…

Story time!

9. It Was the Best of Times, It Was the Worst of Times…

"Today, we will be learning how to produce a Befuddling Potion; not as strong as a Confusion Concoction, nor does it last as long, but it is a faster process to make and comes in quite handy. It will last long enough for the potion maker to make the Confusion Concoction to completely wipe out the drinker's suspicions or certain memories." Snape began his lecture. "However, it takes patience and carefulness in order to create it, because the ingredients must be to the exact measurement or the potion will not work correctly. The ingredients and measurements will be on the board. Ten points from the first buffoon to mess things up." His eyes darted in the direction of Neville, who gulped. "Begin."

He gave his wand a slight flick and writing appeared on the board. There was a rustle and the students went to the student ingredient storage cupboard to gather the ingredients.

Everything went fine during the first twenty-two minutes of the class, then things became a little wild when Neville added too many Salamander Hearts to his potion and it began bubbling and fizzing and sending liquid all over the floor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, then," Snape said, smirking as he waved his wand and the mess disappeared.

"Oh, he's horrible!" Hermione whispered, adding two-thirds of a pint of Bluemoon Grass to hers, Harry's and Ron's potion as Harry was grating the turtle scales and Ron was measuring diluted bubotuber pus into a cup. "Making Neville nervous by predicting that he would mess up!"

"He'd done okay yesterday in Hagrid's class," Ron whispered, bringing the measuring cup up to his eyes. Harry tipped the finely grated turtle scales into to the potion, which instantly turned a sickly gray color.

"Just wait another three minutes exactly, then you can add the bubotuber pus in, Ron," Hermione informed.

"I'll time it," Harry said, looking at his watch. Hermione returned to Ron's conversation.

"Well, of course he'd done alright in Hagrid class," she hissed, "Hagrid isn't someone that would make him nervous. He didn't pressure him into petting the Fire Crab."

"Yeah, I s'pose." Ron said. "But I think that Neville should learn to be a little more brave."

"He's come an awful long way, though, considering what his past was like. And he's become quite good at the Stunning Charm."

"That's because he had to do it a lot last year when Sirius-- at the Department of Mysteries." Harry said, eyeing his watch, "Three, two, one. Alright, Ron, add the bubotuber pus."

Ron poured it into the cauldron, which hissed.

"Now, we have to wait while it simmers." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't fancy drinking that." Ron said, peering into the cauldron of sticky, gray goop. "At least, now that I know what's in it."

"Harry, why don't you chop the lionfish quills?" Hermione said. "And have you thought about what you're going to say for the Slytherins?"

"No," Harry said, taking up the knife. "I suppose I'll tell them what I told you, leaving out the things that Voldemort doesn't know. The thing is, is that I don't want the Hufflepuffs to be deprived of knowing."

"Maybe we should start up D.A. again," suggested Ron.

"No, Ron, I--" began Harry, but Hermione finished.

"Harry's got enough to be worrying about than the D.A. meetings." she said bossily.

Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle's potion erupted, sending goop and sparks everywhere. The people around them backed away, causing their potions to erupt when the exact ingredients weren't added at the right time, causing a riot. It took Snape a while to calm everyone down enough for him to be able to erase the mess. Snape gave Crabbe and Goyle a meaningful look, then stalked off towards his desk.

"Oh sure!" Ron whispered, "He took points of Neville, but _never_ takes any off of any of the Slytherins."

"All we can do is bear with it," Harry said, emptying his bowl of chopped lionfish quills into the potion."

"Done." Hermione said. "Now, we just wait for it to simmer-- that'll take another ten minutes-- we'll be done before the end of class!" She said this proudly, beaming at Ron and Harry for not messing anything up.

After wishing Harry a good luck, Ron and Hermione made their way towards History of Magic and Harry made his way towards the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Just before his hand touched the doorknob, Malfoy pushed him out of the way and Crabbe and Goyle pinned him to the wall as they pushed him aside to enter after Malfoy. Harry readjusted the strap of his bag and walked inside. What he met was an incredibly loud noise. All the Hufflepuffs were sitting at their desks but the Slytherins were shouting, singing verses from "Weasley is our King," standing on the desks and bewitching paper airplanes into heading strait for Harry. He pushed them aside as he made his way to his desk at the front of the room.

"Sit down!" he yelled. No one heeded him. "I can take points off if I really need to!" he warned. No one was listening. "SIT!" he yelled even louder. Instead, a paper airplane came strait for him, hitting his nose with it's pointed tip. He grabbed it and crumpled it up and set it on his desk.

"VOLDEMORT!" he screamed loudly. Suddenly, all noise ended. The Hufflepuffs all flinched and the Slytherins looked shocked.

"Sit down," Harry said.

"What if we don't feel like it, Professor Potty?" Malfoy said, constructing a paper airplane.

"Then I can take off points." Harry said again.

"I'd like to see you try," Malfoy said, narrowing his pale eyes.

"Five points from Slytherin." Harry said, "Sit down or it will be more… I'm not jesting about this!"

The Slytherins all grudgingly sat down, looking sulky and angry that they couldn't protest without losing points for their house.

"Good," said Harry grimly, "Now, the first thing I need you to do is to tell me who this is." He turned around, grabbed up the chalk and began writing TOM MARVOLO RIDDE on the board again. When he got to writing the 'V' in, he felt something hit the back of his head and turned around and looked down. A crumpled piece of paper was on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded him. It read;

__

Vote for Cedric Diggory-- The Real Hogwarts Champion!

Harry looked up grimly.

"Nice one. Now lets get started." he turned around and continued to write out the name.

"Who is this?" Harry said.

"Don't you know, Potty?" Malfoy said without raising his hand. "I thought you had to know in order to teach us."

"Shut up, Malfoy, or tell me who this is-- you ought to know."

"It's your Mudblood mother's father's Great Aunt's nephew's neighbor's uncle's dog, twice removed." Malfoy smirked.

"Very funny," Harry said, his anger bubbling just like the Befuddling Potion, "But not as funny as this is gonna be; Ten points from Slytherin."

Malfoy's smirk wore off. Harry smiled angrily.

"See? Apparently, your face is funnier than your jokes."

The Hufflepuffs applauded.

Malfoy, however, stood up and rushed to the front, leaning over Harry's desk to look him strait in the eye.

"If you give my father away, Potter, I swear, you'll be laughing out of the other side of the face after I get done with you." he muttered quietly, so only Harry could hear.

"I've heard better threats from my mother's father's Great Aunt's nephew's neighbor's uncle's dog, twice removed, and _he's_ a stupid mutt."

Malfoy shot Harry the angriest look he's ever given him before.

"Sit… down… now..." Harry said slowly and dangerously.

Malfoy turned and walked toward his desk and grudgingly sat down, smirking at Harry the whole while he was up at the front of the room.

The lunch bell couldn't have rung sooner.

"Great class, Potter!" The Hufflepuffs all shouted at Harry as they packed their things up and left the classroom. The Slytherins all left without a word, but instead rushed to the Great Hall, probably checking to see if fifteen points had really been taken off from them. Harry was last to leave the classroom and he saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron said, "He's still alive! And here's me, thinking he wouldn't survive!"

"How was it?" asked Hermione.

"Horrible." Harry said, "No one would listen and Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins kept throwing things around the classroom."

"You win some, you lose some," Ron said, thumping Harry's back understandingly. "Come on, I'm starving."

"I don't think I can face the school." Harry said, yet he walked with Ron and Hermione.

They all walked to the Great Hall and as Harry entered, the Slytherins all booed, causing everyone to turn and stare at what they were booing at. Only after Harry had sat down between Ron and Hermione did the booing stop.

"Hey, Harry," Harry heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Cho.

"Oh, hey," Harry said, "Look, I'm really sorry for how I acted on the train, I was just--"

"Oh-- no-- it's alright, Harry." Cho said, blushing. "I just wanted to say that I heard you were Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I wanted to congratulate you." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Harry could feel the stares of everyone else's eyes on him.

"Look, Cho, can we finish this later? I mean, everyone's watching." he said. To his complete horror, Cho's eyes filled with tears and her face turned red.

"Oh, alright… I suppose we could talk later… I can see that you're embarrassed by me!" she shrieked dramatically.

"What-- no, Cho! I never said--"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you, Harry!" Cho said, tears now pouring down her face.

"No-- look Cho-- we can just step out in the Entrance Hall and talk--"

"No! I don't even see why I came over here!" Cho said. "Obviously, you're way too preoccupied to think about me!"

"Cho--"

"Leave me alone, Harry! Just leave me alone!" Cho said and she turned on her heel and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry could hear laughs echoing. He turned back around and stared at his plate of untouched food, horrified and angered.

"What-- _what_ does she want from me?" Harry asked. "I never said any of those things!"

"She just thought you were embarrassed by her," Hermione said.

"Did it show that she thought that?" asked Harry sarcastically. "I don't know why I even bother to set things strait between us. I can't talk to her for five minutes without her getting all worked up about something."

"She's becoming more of a problem everyday," Ron said, eyeing Harry's untouched cornbread, "You going to eat that, mate?"

"Help yourself." Harry said, pushing his plate towards Ron. "But don't help me, Ron, because-- no offense-- you're comments aren't helping at all."

"Sorry." Ron said, starting on Harry food.

"Look, Harry, if it's bothering you that much, just go set things strait with Cho." Hermione said.

"What's the point? She'll just tell me to leave her alone, start crying and run off, then come back and ask if I want to go to Hogsmede with her, then get worked up and decide to embarrass me in public. Like I haven't got enough things to be thinking about without worrying about keeping her happy."

"Hey, Potter!" Harry heard Malfoy's voice behind him. "Your girlfriend dump you?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said.

"You're just angry that your brother got to Delacour before you had a chance!" Malfoy said.

"Shut up, Malfoy and worry about your own relationships." Harry said, standing up, grabbing his bag and stalking off without another word to Ron or Hermione except "See you later."

Outside the Entrance Hall, Harry heard sobbing from behind one of the statues. He peered around them and came face-to-face with Cho.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, offering Cho his hand and she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"N-nothing." Cho said, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I-I'm just--"

"Trying to figure out the best ways to embarrass me?" Harry finished angrily, remembering that he was supposed to be mad at her-- but it was hard to be mad at her when she was just standing there, looking so helpless.

"Look-- about that-- I'm sorry." Cho said.

"What else is new?" Harry asked, starting to walk up the stairs with Cho.

"I'm just having a hard time getting my life back together." Cho said. "What with Cedric and all-- it's just been hard on me. I mean, my boyfriend died--"

"My parents died." Harry reminded her.

"Oh… right… but still, you can't remember them." sniffed Cho.

"That doesn't mean I don't miss them more than you miss Cedric. They were my _parents_, Cho."

"Let's not get into that conversation." Cho said.

"You've been trying to talk to me about it for so long." Harry said and they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Yes… well… I thought you'd understand what I'm going through." Cho said.

"I do, I just don't understand why it's worth so many tears." Harry said.

"I'm sorry." Cho said again. "I guess I've been thinking more about myself lately. I shouldn't be so short with you." She rushed right at him and dug her face into his shoulder, hugging him and sobbing.

"Calm down," Harry said, horrified.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Harry! I r-really like you! I'm j-just h-having a hard t-time adjusting to e-everything!"

"It's fine," Harry said, patting her back, feeling slightly awkward at the fact that he and Cho who had just been seen arguing in the Great Hall, were standing at the top of a flight of stairs, embracing, with Cho crying on his shoulder. Cho then leaned in and kissed Harry deeply.

"Well," Cho said after she quickly broke away from Harry, who was shocked at her sudden move. She stepped away from Harry uncomfortably and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well…" repeated Harry, his eyes wide and his body numb with surprise.

"T-thanks." Cho said, wiping her eyes.

"No problem," Harry said as though they had not just shared a moment kissing, but having a nice friendly chat instead.

"I-I'll see you around, Harry." Cho said.

"Right." Harry said shortly. He remained where he was, watching Cho as she walked around the corner and out of sight.

Later that night, which was closing in on ten o'clock, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the fire in the Common Room and Harry was telling Ron about what happened with him and Cho while Hermione copied down her History of Magic notes for Harry.

"And she just leaned in and-- and--" Harry stammered bashfully. Ron looked as though he were about to laugh. Harry couldn't continue with what had happened. "Then she said good-bye and walked away as if nothing had happened." he finally finished.

"Well, it's nice to know you two are making up." Hermione said, handing Harry her completed notes, "There you are, Harry."

"Thanks a ton, Hermione," Harry said, his stomach growing heavy as he took the nine-and-a-half pages of History of Magic notes from her.

Wednesday went rather well, compared to other days Harry had experienced, but Thursday was when he taught Slytherin and it was only twenty points later that he was able to get them to be quiet so he could teach them. After the class was over, he stepped out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't have to teach anyone on Fridays and he could just live the life of a normal teenager on Fridays.

That morning, a ruffled looking owl landed in front of him, knocking over his Pumpkin Juice. He took the letter from its leg and it flew away. The letter read;

Harry,

Come by my place tomorrow, if you have the time.

Hagrid

Harry folded up the letter. Time? What time did he have? As long as Hagrid didn't want him to baby-sit some strange animal that had no shyness in the skill of maiming or injuring, he supposed he could go.

That night, after a normal, almost-carefree day (except being assigned a huge essay by McGonagall) Harry received another owl. It flew through the open window of the Common Room (which was opened in order to air out the stench of the stinkbug in which a First-year had attempted to make disappear, but enlarged it, causing it to become scared and give off an odor ten times the stench it would have been had it been normal-sized) and dropped a heavy parcel on the table in front of him.

"What's this?" Harry said, mostly to himself. He read the card that was attached to it.

To: Harry

From: Ron and Hermione

Happy Birthday!

"Oh, that must be your birthday present, Harry." Hermione said, setting down her quill.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "it's massive!"

"Well, are you going to stare at it, or open it?" Ron asked. Harry reached for it. Several others that were nearby all turned their heads to watch as Harry opened what must have been the largest birthday present he'd ever received.

When all the wrappings were off, Harry gazed at what sat before him, his jaw dropped in awe.

It was a miniature Quidditch Stadium, probably a foot and a half in length. Three miniature goalposts sat at either end of the Stadium and tiny stands were placed all around, as though waiting for a crowd to arrive soon. Real, miniature grass was growing, trimmed almost down to the ground and there were blank flags attached to the middle goal post on either side of the small set.

All those who had been watching Harry open the present looked as stunned as he felt. This present was amazing! And under the stand, therewas a small box that read 'Equipment."

"It's a miniature set of a Quidditch Stadium," Hermione said unnecessarily. "Here's how it works." She pulled out her wand. "You just tap the little box and say '_Lascivio_.'" She did so and fifteen tiny figures on broomsticks sailed out, all in white robes except one, who was in a referee outfit, carrying a tiny box of what Harry assumed were the Quidditch balls. "Then, what you do is you tap one of the flags and give the name of the team you want playing. Right now, I'll say '_Gryffindor_!'" she tapped the flag on the right and it immediately bore the colors red and gold and seven of the figures on broomsticks' robes turned the pattern of the Gryffindor teams' robes and half of the stadium filled with mini people, all waving Gryffindor flags. She tapped the other flag and said, "_Slytherin_!" and the flag turned green and silver as did the remainder of the Quidditch players.

"If you want them to be your team from when you were in Third year, just tap the Gryffindor side and say '_Team Three Years Previous_!'" All of a sudden, three of the players had the faces of Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet, the two players with the clubs turned into the faces of the Weasley twins, the one nearest the goalpost grew the face of the old crazed team captain, Oliver Wood and Harry recognized himself flying higher than the other players.

"The beauty of this thing is," Ron said, "Is that you can also replay games that have already happened. Watch," he pulled out his own wand and tapped the box, "_Quidditch World Cup, Two Years Previous_!" and all the players' colors and faces changed names and a tiny, hamster-sounding voice of Bagman shouted, "And now, please greet-- the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting-- Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand-- _Lynch_!" The Bulgarian and Irish teams began a play-by-play of every move that had happened at the Quidditch World Cup. When the Bulgarians made their first goal, miniscule Veela marched out onto the field and began a dance, though it didn't affect anyone, due to the fact that the Veela weren't real.

"Amazing!" Harry said as Krum and Lynch both went into a dive and Lynch crashed. Tiny, flea-like Leprechauns formed a giant hand, giving off a rude sign in the direction of the Veela.

"If you want to replay a game, just say what game it was and how many years previous it happened," Ron said.

"You can also create your own game," Hermione said. "Just tell the players what you want them to do."

"I'm going to have to borrow this in order to try out Quidditch moves." Ron said.

"And when you're done, tap the box and say, '_Finite Quidditch_!'" All the diminutive players zoomed back into the tiny box under the stadium and all the balls flew back into the crate that the now-faceless referee was holding before he too soared into the box and it snapped shut on its own accord. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, speechless, his mouth still open.

"It's the newest model--" Ron said.

"Very expensive, but we knew you'd put it to good use--" continued Hermione.

"Just came out two months ago--"

"It was out of stock when we went to the Quality Quidditch Store to buy it, so we ordered it--"

"Don't expect anything for Christmas--"

"Do you like it?"

Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he just sat, gawking at his birthday present; the best one he'd ever received. But his phase of silence told Ron and Hermione all they needed to know.

"We're glad you like it!" Hermione said, running to Harry and giving him a small hug, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

That was so much fun to write! I loved the idea of Harry's b-day present from Ron and Hermione and I can't wait to get feedback from you guys about it! Sorry about the delay. My e-mail and internet hasn't been working for three days and I've also been so busy, that I've been writing in the dead of the night in order to write at all. What did you guys think of the chappie? Not as long as I would have hoped and it showed another side of Harry (during his D.A.D.A. lesson with Malfoy) but overall, I think it was a complete success! PLEASE REVIEW! Review time!

****

Huggiebear- Draco was rather nasty, but I thought, the way that J.K. Rowling writes him, he was quite nice to Harry in the DADA class! Thanks a bunch!

****

Facil Glow- I can't wait for the future reviews of yours and thanks for liking my story!

****

Vicster- EVIL DRACO! He can be so nasty sometimes!

****

The evil witch queen- As you could see by the 35 points that the Slytherins lost due to Harry, he can take points from Malfoy. About the Fire Crab thing, I wanted someone to go and pet it, but I wanted to be someone that wasn't Harry, that was not predictable in any way and I chose Neville for the obvious reason that he is (though he gets better in the most recent book) a klutz. But that's why I thought he'd be perfect! Alright, let me know when you update!

****

Lady Aioria- I'm a'postin' in order keep your personalities from reviewing! AHHHH! Runs far, far away to avoid personalities! LOL!

****

Black Sentinel- Haven't heard from you in a while! Welcome back! I'm glad that your 'problems' are all taken care of… I've had a hard time with life too, juggling everything that I have to do… it's pretty hard, but being a Capricorn, I like to make people think that noting is wrong with me when a lot is troubling me. Yup, Uric and the Fire Crabs were from the game, but they added a nice touch, don't you think? I've never read comic books, but the most interesting comic books that I wouldn't mind taking a gander at would have to be the Spider-man comic books. I LOVE the movies! They are AWESOME! Do you like Spider-man? My friends all think Tobey Maguire is cute, but I kinda like James Franco (Harry Osborne). Actually, they both have their ups, but Orlando Bloom takes the cake! Sorry… I'm converting to my girly self! AHHHHH!

****

JeanieBeanie33- Updated from the first day of what? Oh, from when you reviewed? Well, you're welcome! I hate it when someone is writing a story, but then they don't update for, like, SIX MONTHS! So I try to avoid that and I attempt not to take longer than 2 weeks to post unless I'm on vacation.

****

Starsmiles- I'm glad that Neville volunteering surprised you, 'cause that's what I was aiming for! YAY! Yup, Ron said 'Voldemort' but the thing I like about Ron is that he changes a lot and I supposed that he only said 'Voldemort' 'cause everyone else did, but he wouldn't say it by himself. Was it really a cliffie? Well… a mild cliffie, nonetheless! YAY! Thanks again!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- I didn't know you were Canadian! Cool! I have cousins that live in Canada. Everyone's proud of their heritage. I always suppose that Canada is just as good as America, because we share a whole Island (North America. Even though South America is attached to North America, it doesn't count, because they are only attached by a bit of land). Just because I'm curious, how did the events of 9-11 affect you? I don't want to be out-of-style or anything, but what does F.R.E.D. stand for? But, yup, I'm American and I'm muy proud-o of it! I love America! But I also love Canada! But I love England too! And all the other places that have good sight-seeing things and everything!

****

Charmed-103- Harry would be too much of a Moody if he always shouted 'Constant Vigilance' at everyone, but I can see in my mind, Harry walking in with a wooden leg and a crazy eyeball, so that made me laugh! But how did you like how Harry handled class?

****

Phoenix Friend- Thanks!

****

Spicy-Mango 713- Thanks a lot!

****

Ellen- Even though it doesn't seem like it's loading, it really is. That's how works, I suppose, but no harm done! You got me 7 extra reviews! Trin called me a few nights ago and we talked for, like 2 hours, so I must apologize for the low minutes she will have on her calling card when she returns into the safe hands of Oregon! It was fun, though!

****

Leggylover03- Thanks!

Well, that's about it! Thanks for all the reviews, guys and I'm really happy that I actually finally updated! PLEASE, in your e-mail, give me feedback on Harry's present… also, before I leave, I'm sorry that Cho kissed Harry (for those who were dissing her in past chapters! LOL!) but I just like the relationship Harry and Cho have, because it's similar to Harry's dad's relationship with Lily when they were Harry's age. Well, I'll talk to you later! Luv y'all!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

L


	10. Sarff

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these guys but as of this chapter, I will own someone! Sarff! You'll see who that is in a minute… but other than that, J.K. Rowling owns the rest!

****

Author Note: My reason for taking so long to update is at the end of the chapter.

****

Another Author Note: Many of you know that I got a 'flamer' from Taa. I would like to let you all know that Taa e-mailed me and we talked it over and have agreed to disagree. She and I are more-or-less friends, now, even if she doesn't agree with my story. But she's told me that she's gotten some hate mail from people. May I please ask you to stop sending her hate mail/reviews, because she was merely expressing her opinion to me. And by sending her hate mail/reviews, you're doing no more than what she did to me. Thanks, all of you who were sending her hate mail/reviews, for stopping. Because the point of isn't to start a war and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Thanks again, for understanding.

****

Yet Another Author Note: I know this is completely besides the point, but if anyone could send me any information they know about Port Royal (1655-1692), because I have an idea for a book, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

Story time!

10. Sarff

Saturday morning, Harry woke early due to his dying-parent riddled dreams. Unable to fall back to sleep, he collected up his new Quidditch Stadium from his nightstand and went down to the common room.

"_Lascivio_," Harry said, tapping the small 'Equipment'-marked box beneath the stadium and the fifteen players flew out and began taking up their places. He poked his wand at the tiny flags and turned the players into the Gryffindor team from three years before and the Ravenclaw team. The Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho, was riding close by to Harry, tailing him in case he went for the Snitch. Her long, shiny, black hair rippled gracefully in the false wind. He watched the players fly around, playing a game and he watched with rapt attention. Several times, the miniature Harry went into a false dive and the real Harry would look around for signs of the Snitch in the direction the tiny Harry was headed.

At one point in the game, a Bludger headed right towards Harry and he put on a burst of speed, avoiding it, only to have Cho following him close enough to get pummeled by the Bludger. She fell from her broom (which was only a few feet off the ground, so it didn't hurt her) and landed flat on her back and the shrill whistle from the referee rang clear, calling a time out. It took several minutes for Cho to get back up in the air.

It was then that Harry remembered that he could tell the players what to do.

"Erm--" he started, not knowing how to tell himself what to do, "--Potter-- do the Wronski Feint."

His tiny self went into a spectacular dive and Cho followed him, thinking he'd seen the Snitch. However, when Harry's player reached out his hand and grasped the tiny Snitch in his hands and the whistle rang out, he blinked-- he hadn't even seen the Snitch there. Harry then supposed at that time, it wasn't his job to catch the Snitch; it was the figurine's job.

It was then that Ron jumped down the stairs, looking breathless.

"Harry, I forgot--" Ron panted, "Quidditch tryouts-- they're today!"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry said.

"I posted a sign-up sheet Monday morning, but in all the excitement of you becoming a teacher and all, I forgot."

"Oh," said Harry, "Alright-- I'll come. Oh, but I've got Occlumency with Snape."

"What time?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. I supposed he'd tell me today at breakfast. And don't forget, I've got to see Hagrid today as well and finish that essay McGonagall assigned."

"That's not due for another week!"

"I've got a lot on my plate, Ron!" Harry said exasperatedly. "I don't know when I'll have time to do homework again! _Finite Quidditch_!" he yelled, rapping the tiny box with his hand to stop his tiny self from flying around with a gloating look on his face, holding the Snitch high so everyone could see. All the players flew into the box and once the whole thing snapped shut, Ron spoke again.

"Alright, but Quidditch tryouts are starting at four o'clock, so we can practice before it gets dark out. You can leave early if you need to."

"Right." Harry said. "You want to head for breakfast?"

"She's on her way down." Ginny said, walking down the Girls' Dormitory stairs. "She told me to tell you to wait for her."

"I have to put this back anyway," Harry said, grabbing the Quidditch Stadium and rushing back up the stairs with it. Once he had bounded down the stairs again, Hermione had joined the world of the conscious and they all walked to breakfast. Ginny walked with them.

"What are the parts that are needed for Gryffindor's team, again?"

"Well, you're the Seeker and I'm the Keeper, so we won't be needing any of those. It's a shame that we have to wait another year before Jack Sloper graduates; that is, if he isn't held back." Ron snorted. "He knocked himself out with his own club last year, remember? Anyway, we don't need Beaters, but we need three Chasers, so basically, it's a Chaser tryout. Ginny here is trying out."

Ginny blushed.

"I reckon she'd do alright, because she's been practicing all summer on the broom that Mum got her for becoming Prefect." Ron said.

"What d'you mean I'd do _alright_?" Ginny asked, turning to her brother. "You've seen me practice."

"What d'you want me to say; 'Oh, Ginny! How absolutely smashing! You're such a wicked player and I would _pay_ you to honor me by becoming a member of my Quidditch team!'"

"Well," Ginny said, "You forgot to mention that you would do my homework for me, seeing as I would spend all my time practicing to honor you by becoming a member of _the_ Quidditch team. What did you mean by _your_ Quidditch team? Harry's been on it longer!"

"Hello?" Ron said, waving a hand in front of Ginny's face, "_I'm _Quidditch _Captain_!"

"Fine." Ginny said as they reached the Great Hall and she went off to join Dean Thomas (who avidly asked her to join him at the Three Broomsticks on the next Hogsmede trip and Ron shot Dean a nasty look as if to dare him to harm Ginny in any way).

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, nudging Harry with his shoulder, "there's that Evans Kid. Go say hi. You said you knew him."

"He's probably all wrapped up in the 'That Potter Boy' rubbish that my aunt and uncle spread about me." Harry said.

"Which is what?" Hermione asked, frowning as they sat down and helped themselves to the eggs and bacon that was lying in front of them.

"That I go to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys." answered Harry quickly.

"But, now he'll know that that is a load of nonsense, because he'll have seen you here!" Hermione said.

"I s'pose." Harry said, "But, you know… I don't feel like risking it now… maybe later."

"Well, you'll have to deal with it later," Ron said as Harry took a drink of his Pumpkin Juice, "Because he's trying out to be a Chaser." Harry spat his juice onto his plate, earning himself accusing looks from those that were sitting around him.

"But-- but he's a first year!" Harry said, wiping his mouth.

"Yeah. But he approached McGonagall and gave her some sort of speech on how you made it on the team and you were in the first year. And he asked her why he couldn't be if you were, because that was favoritism at it's highest point. So, you know McGonagall-- she didn't want to make it seem like favoritism, so she talked to Dumbledore about it and he signed something that said that they were allowed. Evans was the only one brave enough to sign up."

"Good for him!" Hermione said, taking the _Daily Prophet_ from an owl that had just flown in to deliver it to her. She glanced at the front page, then began her search elsewhere in the newspaper. "It's nice to see that he's someone that will stick up to what he believes in-- no, nothing is in here, for once." Hermione said, rolling up the _Daily Prophet _and setting it in her bag.

"That's a good thing as it means no one's been killed." said Harry.

"Good morning, Potter," Harry heard Snape's voice coming from behind him. Without waiting for a response, he continued, "Your _remedial potions_ class, if you haven't already forgotten, what with your mind on Quidditch and girls, Potter, will start tonight at eight-thirty sharp. Do not be late, because I could be spending that time doing something useful…" he stalked away without another word.

"Right," Harry said mostly to himself, "Can't wait, Professor, to have you shouting your head off at me tonight, Professor. Wonderful weather, eh, Professor? No, I insist, I'll show up half-an-hour early because I feel like having my face yelled at and I enjoy the sensation of having someone filing through my memories, looking at anything that could, and probably will, turn out to be blackmail. But, no, Professor, I really don't mind that you don't give a damn about me… I'll just sit here, acting like I don't know what's going on in the world around me, as you think I don't, when really, I've got more to worry about than you probably ever did…"

"That's enough, Harry." Hermione said absentmindedly, eating her bacon.

"No, I liked that. He was quite good at being sarcastic." Ron said, grinning.

"Not funny, Ron." Hermione said, standing up, "Well, I'm off to the--"

"Oh, let me guess… the _Library_!" Ron said.

"Good guess!" Hermione said sardonically and stormed away.

After breakfast, after saying goodbye to Ron (who was going up to the Common Room to prepare for Quidditch Tryouts), Harry stepped out of the castle and was met by a wave of cool September air. He shivered slightly, but carried on down the stairs, walking towards Hagrid's house. The grass crunched beneath his feet (a bought of morning frost had covered them) and there was no sound of a bird. Harry instantly wished that he had not left his cloak in the Dormitory.

When he knocked on the door of Hagrid's house, Fang the Boarhound could be heard from the inside, scratching on the door and barking.

"Down, Fang. Back!" Hagrid's voice called out and he opened the door and Fang jumped on Harry the instant he could get by Hagrid and started licking Harry's face enthusiastically.

"Down Fang! I said 'down' yeh ruddy mutt!" Hagrid roared, seizing Fang around the middle and carrying him inside. Harry followed in Hagrid's wake, wiping slobber off his face and glasses as he went.

"'Bout time yeh showed up!" Hagrid said, setting Fang down who ran for Harry again and set his head on Harry's lap, drooling excessively. "I've been waitin' all day."

"It's not even noon, yet, Hagrid." Harry exclaimed.

"Well, tha's not importan' righ' now," Hagrid said. "'Ere, do yeh wan' some o' the tea I'm makin'?"

"What did you want, Hagrid?" Harry said, accepting the large teacup from Hagrid, that was full of steaming tea. "Only, I've got to be back by four-- Quidditch Tryouts, you know-- they start at four thirty."

"Alrigh', well, I won' take long. I just want ter show you somethin'."

"What is it?" Harry asked, interested and taking a sip of his tea. Fang had left his lap and crawled up onto Hagrid's bed and falling to sleep.

"Now, now, I'll show yeh soon enough. Firs', I wan' ter know how yer firs' week went." Hagrid said, sitting across from Harry. "How were yer Defense Agains' the Dark Arts classes?"

"What did you want to show me?" Harry persisted. Hagrid laughed.

"Firs' tell me how yer week went, then I'll show yeh."

"Well, my Gryffindor and Ravenclaw classes are going alright, I suppose, but my Slytherin and Hufflepuff classes… well, they're a nightmare…"

"Malfoy?" asked Hagrid, understandingly.

"Malfoy." answered Harry wearily.

"Don' worry 'bout 'im, Harry, he's jus' a git lookin' fer attention."

"Well, he's getting it." Harry said.

"Just give him the wrong attention an' he'll wear off soon enough."

"I've been trying to for the past six years." Harry said. "The only reason he's acting this way is because his dad hates me."

"Maybe he's jealous." Hagrid insisted. Harry gave a grim laugh.

"Malfoy-- _jealous_?" Harry said almost humouredly. "If he's jealous of me, he's jealous of the wrong person. He's got parents and money and a home and friends--"

"An' enemies." Hagrid cut in, his eyes twinkling.

"Hagrid, don't tell me I don't have my own enemies." Harry said, "At least his enemies aren't deadly, or suck out his soul or have greasy hair and a big nose…"

Hagrid chuckled.

"Quite the teenager, aren' yeh, Harry? But maybe Malfoy does have those kindsa enemies. His dad's a Death Eater an' tha's a big risk, being a Death Eater."

"Can we get off this subject?" Harry begged.

"Alrigh'… 'ere, I'll show yeh wha' I wanted ter." Hagrid stood up and grabbed his crossbow.

"Come on." he said.

"Where're we going?" Harry asked, standing up, leaving his full teacup on the table.

"Ter see Grawpy." Hagrid said. Harry's heart gave a lurch.

"I've already seen him, Hagrid."

"I wan' ter show yeh his lady friend, Sarff."

"_Sarff_? Who named her?" Harry asked.

"Tha's what she calls herself." Hagrid admitted. "Can' change it now tha' she only answers to tha'."

Harry checked his watch. It was almost eleven o'clock.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Righ'," Hagrid said, opening the door, "Come on, Fang."

Fang bounded out the door.

Harry and Hagrid entered the Forbidden Forest and Harry's stomach gave off the familiar sense that someone was watching him. He walked behind Hagrid, who had his crossbow ready in front of him.

"Hagrid," Harry said, "Are the Centaurs around?"

"Don' know… usually, they're farther in, bu' they've been known ter come closer to the edge of the wood. Won' go near Grawpy, though…"

"Well, I don't want to see the Centaurs. They haven't taken much of a liking to me as of last year."

"Heard 'bout tha'." Hagrid said. "Don' worry… s'long's yer with me, yeh won't be harmed." he patted his crossbow proudly.

Hagrid led Harry down the path towards Grawp's clearing. Harry hated going this way as it was the way that he had once taken to see Aragog, the giant spider, and he wasn't keen to go again. It wasn't long before they turned at a tree and Harry came face-to-face with two humongous giants.

"Grawpy's grown, he has!" yelled Hagrid proudly, staring up at his brother.

"Er-- good." Harry said, not feeling any pleasure at this news. Grawp looked familiar (Harry didn't know how a massive, boulder-like giant could change in appearance) but the giantess beside Grawp stared at Harry blinking her tiny eyes stupidly (Harry only supposed it was a her, by Hagrid's word). She looked like Grawp-- she had gray skin, and had a giant loincloth tied under her armpits and trailed down past her knees and her hair was a knotted mess and had thousands of tiny twigs tangled in.

"Grawpy--" Hagrid said, "Yeh remember Harry-- Sarff, this is Harry-- he's a friend o' yers. Go on, Harry, say hello-- don' be shy."

"Er-- hi, Sarff." Harry said, feeling rather stupid as he didn't know if Sarff could understand him at all. She didn't make any sudden movements to show that she had, but just sat, staring at Harry as though he were a boring piece of talking lint, speaking a different language. Then, she opened her large, lopsided mouth and in a booming voice, shouted something that Harry couldn't quite make out, but knew that she was attempting to say his name.

"Haw…ree." she said it as though it were two words instead of one.

"There yeh go, she likes yeh!" Hagrid said as Sarff reached out a massive hand and poked Harry in the ribs rather hardly, so Harry stumbled backward, completely winded. Sarff broke into laughter that reminded Harry of Crabbe and Goyle's guffaws and Grawp joined in. Harry very much doubted he even knew what was funny… he probably just like making the noise.

"Sarff won' pick yeh up." Hagrid explained, "she's female an' females are more keen ter jus' leave things as they are and examine them an' prod them. Bu' she won' pick yeh up. Be careful o' Grawpy, though… he'll pick you up and stick yeh in his mouth if yeh fit."

"Thanks for the warning," Harry said angrily, ducking as Sarff made to pat his head.

"Anyway," continued Hagrid, as though he didn't hear the anger and annoyance in Harry's voice, "I was jus' wantin' ter run yeh by them to see if they reacted differen'ly to others 'sides me."

"Why?" Harry asked, putting his hand in his pocket and grasping his wand firmly. He knew he would never hurt the giants-- Hagrid wouldn't be too happy-- but he did it out of habit if he felt like something was attacking him.

"I was thinkin' ter teach the students 'bout giants an' how they act an' stuff… wha' d'you think? Do yeh think they'd make a good class."

Harry had just dived behind a tree and stood up, panting. On the contrary, he didn't think anyone would take to Grawp and Sarff, but he didn't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings either-- not when Hagrid was looking excited and enthusiastic.

"Absolutely," said Harry firmly and Hagrid beamed. But his smile didn't last long as Sarff pulled the tree from Harry's back and Grawp grabbed-- and ribbed- Harry's robes so the sleeves of the robes were holding on by a few threads.

"Grawp!" Hagrid called as Grawp lifted Harry by his robes up in the air. "Set Harry down! NOW!"

Grawp didn't pay attention and Harry started to panic and pulled his wand out of his robes, just in case they ripped and Grawp trampled on it.

"GRAWPY!" Hagrid boomed. "Put Harry down NOW! An' I mean it, or yeh won' be gettin' dessert fer a week.

"Hagrid!" Harry called, "Get me down!"

"Don' worry, Harry, don' worry, I'll get yeh down!" Hagrid said, staring around as though he thought the solution would be carved in the tree and looked helplessly up at Harry again. Harry pointed his wand at Grawp.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Harry yelled, shouting the first name that came to him. Grawp let go of him and he fell down twenty feet. At the last minute, he ducked into his knees, pulling himself into a ball and rolled several feet along the ground. Hagrid came stomping towards him and pulling him to his feet, he dusted Harry off with his giant hands.

"Are yeh alrigh', Harry?" asked Hagrid worriedly.

"Yeah…" Harry gasped, looking around to see where Grawp had ended up. Apparently, the curse repelled him strait into Sarff and the two of them went flying into some trees, knocking them all down. The two were howling in pain, pulling twigs from each others' backs, but other than that, they looked unharmed.

"Sorry I had to use the disarming charm on him, Hagrid," Harry apologized.

"Well, now he knows not ter grab people or he'll pay fer it later," Hagrid said, looking very white. Hagrid and Harry then watched Grawp and Sarff for a minute, as the two giants helped each other up, then, Hagrid turned to Harry sheepishly.

"Maybe I should wait a few weeks afore I bring the classes down 'ere to see them." he admitted, smiling with embarrassment. Harry felt annoyed.

At four o'clock, Harry set back to Hogwarts. He had endured several hours of Grawp and Sarff as Hagrid insisted that he teach them English. For all the good it did, he might as well have taught the tree, for the giants completely ignored him (probably afraid he would hex them again) and stomped around the clearing merrily, occasionally guffawing for no apparent reason.

But Hagrid sat back proudly watching Harry attempt to communicate with his brother and his brother's girlfriend and Harry had to be honest with himself-- to see Hagrid happy brightened his whole day, so he continued to attempt to teach Grawp and Sarff, even if it was no use to even try.

Harry smiled to himself and pulled his ripped robes up-- he realized that the robes had not only been ripped at the seam of the both the sleeves, but also the back had been torn to shreds.

Once Harry entered the Common Room, several heads turned and some people asked him what he had done to his robes.

"I tripped over them," he said and some laughed.

Up in his Dormitory, he found a note lying on his pillow. He opened it to find Ron's messy handwriting;

Harry,

I've gone down to the Quidditch Pitch to set up for later… see you when you get there!

Ron

Harry folded up the letter and put it on his nightstand. He took off the torn robes and threw them into his trunk, even though they were now useless and he could have thrown them away and pulled on his scarlet Quidditch robes and took out his Firebolt. Then, walking back down to the Common Room, he saw that Hermione had joined the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Hello!" she said brightly.

"Hi," Harry said, sitting next to her and sitting next to her.

"What did Hagrid want?" Hermione asked.

"To introduce me to Sarff, Grawp's girlfriend." answered Harry.

"How was it?" Hermione asked as though this news were not shocking at all and all of her friends brought home their giant brother and his giantess girlfriend.

"She kept prodding me until Grawp picked me up and ripped my robes. I used the Disarming charm on him and they ignored me the rest of the time." Harry said.

"That's nice," said Hermione absentmindedly, looking around, "have you seen Ron?"

"He's down at the Quidditch Pitch to set up." Harry said.

"Already?" Hermione asked.

Harry checked his watch again.

"It's a quarter to four, anyway," he said, standing up, "I'll see you later."

"Don't forget-- Remedial Potions with Snape at eight-thirty!" she yelled behind him as he climbed out of the portrait hole and walked to the Quidditch field. Ron was already flying around on his broomstick and so were close to fifteen students that Harry had seen around the Common Room, but had never talked to. Harry did recognize Mark Evans and Ginny Weasley zooming around and Dennis Creevy was riding his broomstick rather badly (it kept stopping abruptly; it was one of the school brooms). Harry saw that Jack Sloper, a Seventh-year Beater and Andrew Kirke-- a Fifth-year-- were riding around, their scarlet robes flaring out behind them.

Harry mounted his own broomstick and kicked off from the ground. After being banned from Quidditch and his broomstick for so long, it felt good to be up in the air where he belonged. He raced over to Ron, who hadn't noticed he was there.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry called, "I'm here!"

Ron swiveled around to face Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called back, "Are you ready?" Without an answer, he reached under his shirt and pulled out a whistle and blew hard. Everyone stopped dead, watching Ron.

"Alright! Everyone on the ground!" Ron said. Harry and Ron had an unspoken race to the ground (Harry won by a considerable amount) and Harry lined up with the rest of the team, looking at the nervous-looking candidates, all hoping for the same position.

"Now, to be on my Quidditch team, you have to have three things." Ron said, pacing, reminding Harry of Oliver Wood. "One; the skills. You have to be good at catching, throwing and scoring as well as dodging if a Bludger comes your way. Two; companionship. These players--" he gestured towards Harry, Sloper and Kirke "--all made it on the team partly because they could work together as a team-- well… no, I take that back… Harry got on because he was just dead good at catching small objects at breakneck speed-- but he still got along with everyone. It is definitely important to not be afraid to speak up. The three of you have to work together as a team in order to get the Quaffle through he hoops. And three-- patience and dedication. It's hard work, being on a team and you have to be present for every game as well as practice, unless you're in the Hospital Wing. But other than that-- if you don't show up, don't consider yourself part of the team."

Harry stared at Ron with part admiration. He had never before heard Ron speak so comfortably in front of anyone before.

"Now--" Ron said, pulling out a piece of paper. I'm going to let the Bludgers loose and sit over here, watching you and taking notes. Harry," Ron said, turning to Harry, "I'm not letting the Snitch out now, so you'll play Keeper, alright?" Harry nodded. "Alright-- pretend Harry here is a big, ugly Slytherin and you want to kill him with your bare hands."

Harry looked at Ron apprehensively and Ron caught himself. "Oh-- wait! Just pretend Harry is a greasy Slytherin and your life's ambition is to get the Quaffle past him. Sloper-- Kirke… get out your bats. I'm going to let the Bludgers loose in a minute. Right now, you're all playing Chasers on the same team and I want to see teamwork. Harry, go to those goalposts over there." Harry mounted his broomstick and took off towards the goalposts at one end of the field. He watched Ron give the last of the instructions to the candidates and then walked to a crate and opened it. Two Bludgers zoomed out and flew around the field. Sloper and Kirke took off and the rest of the applicants kicked off from the ground. Ron threw the Quaffle up into the air and the game started. To Harry, Keeping seemed much easier, because most of the candidates became overwhelmed and shocked if they caught the Quaffle, froze up and threw the Quaffle through the wrong hoops. Harry could hear Ron shouting at them.

"YOU JUST SCORED A POINT FOR THE OTHER TEAM! WE'RE BEHIND NOW!" he shouted as though this were a real game, which Harry supposed was a wise thing, because it showed how the Chasers dealt with stress of a game. The ball was caught by Ginny, who threw it expertly to Mark Evans who rocketed towards Harry, who tightened his grip on his broom handle. Dodging some crazy second year who obviously thought that Mark was the opponent instead of Harry, Evans threw the Quaffle, but Harry was too fast and caught it easily, tossing it back into the game. Evans swore and shot off like a bullet after the Quaffle. He caught it and tossed it to a fourth-year girl who got nervous and chucked it strait at Harry, even if he was several yards away from her at the time and the Quaffle did nothing but fall. Ginny caught it and tossed it to Dennis Creevy. He attempted to rocket towards the goalposts, but his broomstick prevented him from going more than five miles an hour and before long a Bludger came from nowhere and Dennis cried out in terror (Kirke hit the Bludger from Dennis at the last moment), throwing the Quaffle back to Ginny, who zoomed right over to Harry and threw the Quaffle. Harry caught it.

This went on for a long time and it seemed that the only ones that could keep there heads whilst holding the Quaffle were Ginny, Dennis, Mark and Joshua Cameron, a fifth-year boy. Everyone else aimed wrongly or didn't throw hard enough, or threw in the wrong direction. One time, when Harry wasn't expecting it, a Bludger came around and he barely dodged it, but realized too late that in leaving the goalpost empty, some wild boy on a broomstick Harry had never noticed before in the Common Room, decided to fly through the hoop, carrying the Quaffle. Unfortunately for the boy, flying through the goal hoop was illegal and no points could be scored.

At the end of the tryouts, Ron blew the whistle and called everyone down.

"That was okay," Ron said once everyone had landed, "Great job, all of you. The people that made the positions will know they made it in one to two days. It'll be posted on the Common Room notice board."

Everyone left except for Harry and Ron.

"Great job." Harry said to Ron. "That was wicked, it really was."

"Thanks for goaltending," Ron said. "I don't know how I'm going to choose between them. It was kinda hard to catch all their moves when I was writing half the time."

"You can borrow my Quidditch Stadium to replay it, if you need to." Harry insisted.

"That'd be great, thanks, Harry." Ron said exhausted.

"Well, I have to run, Ron. Occlumency."

"Right. When did it start again?"

"Eight-thirty."

Ron checked his watch and looked horrified.

"Harry, you _really_ have to run. It's eight fifty-two!"

"What?" Harry gasped, horrified. "B-but it didn't seem that late! I thought it was closing in on eight o'clock!"

"Harry, stop talking and start running." Ron said. As Harry sprinted away across the ground, Ron called out, "And pray that Snape doesn't skin you alive!"

Harry continued to sprint and even when he'd run past the Chaser candidates who were all chattering happily, making their way slowly up to the castle. Harry pushed the doors open and ran inside. It seemed like he'd been running forever (especially when Peeves tried to trip him while he was invisible) and it felt like forever when he finally found himself outside Snape's office. He knocked quickly and pushed the doors open. Snape's sallow face, large nose and evil eyes met Harry on the other side of he door.

"I'm-- I'm sorry…" Harry panted, but he felt as if his ribs were piercing his sides.

"Tell me, Potter. What time did I tell you to come here, this morning?" Snape asked.

"Eight-- eight… thirty." panted Harry.

"And what time is it now?" Snape's face grew, if possible, uglier as he looked livid. Harry looked at his watch.

"Eight fifty… fifty-nine." he answered.

"That's right. You are nearly half-an-hour late. That is thirty minutes of my time that I have spent waiting for you. Thirty points also, will be taken from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

"But it's after hours!" yelled Harry indignantly, recovering.

"Yet I am still the teacher and you the pupil and as long as that is a fact, so are my teaching powers."

"Fine."

"What?" Snape sneered.

"Fine, _sir_." Harry growled angrily. "But I was at Quidditch Tryouts!"

"That makes no difference… you were still late." Snape looked happily amused. "If you wish to waste time flying uselessly through the air rather than learn something important, leave now." He pointed to the door.

Harry would have gladly stormed out of the office then and there. He had a strong desire to do so as he sat and stared at Snape's sneering face. But Dumbledore wanted him to learn and it was that and only that, that kept Harry seated right where he was, still in his Quidditch robes, glaring at Snape, anger boiling in his chest.

"Good." said Snape quietly. "Now, stand up and pull out your wand."

Harry obeyed reluctantly.

"Did you practice over the summer?" Snape asked.

"No." spat Harry. "I figured that when you said you didn't want me in your office ever again, I wouldn't have to learn Occlumency."

"Potter, the Dark Lord is at large, and your idea of being prepared is coming to my class half-an-hour late and telling me lies."

"I wasn't lying!" Harry yelled, "I wasn't lying and you know it."

"Silence!" Snape hissed. Then he smiled silkily, "Fifteen more points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter. Now… let's begin. _Legilimens_!" Snape shot the spell at Harry so fast and unexpectedly that Harry didn't have time to react. He then saw flashes from his past life. He saw Neville being tortured at the end of last year-- Sirius falling into the veil, never to return…

"NO!" Harry yelled, but Snape didn't lift the spell and continued to file through Harry's memories. It wasn't until the memory of being locked in the cupboard under the stairs by Dudley that Harry felt a sharp pain in his knees. He felt the spell lift off him and he found his face to the floor.

"You are not trying hard enough!" Snape said. Empty yourself of all emotion.

"You didn't give me time to prepare!" Harry said, standing up and shaking.

"Don't give me rubbish, Potter. No one would tell you if they were going to put it on you in a real situation. Let's try again and this time, empty your mind of all emotion."

"You tell me to do that like it's easy." Harry said, gritting his teeth as though that was keeping him from attacking Snape.

Snape chose to ignore the comment.

"One…" he started counting, "Two… Three! _Legilimens_!"

Harry's last thought, before he found his memories floating in front of his eyes, was that this was more trouble than it was worth. A perfect way to end a hectic day, Occlumency… if only it actually did any good for him. Harry's attempts to get out of the spell, Harry thought as he saw the spell shoot towards him, were just about as easy as teaching Grawp and Sarff to speak English, or even pronounce his name right…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wow! LOOOOOOOONG chappie! For that I am glad. Sorry it took me so long to update this; I went to my cousin's wedding and my mom then told me that we were going on a five-day vacation. I think I sprained my toe, because on the way to the heated outdoor pool, I stubbed my toe on the curb and I heard something crack and it hurts if I move it… but that's besides the point…. Then, when I got home after about seven hours of driving in the car, I had to go to work and I got home and did nothing but type! It was almost two in the morning before I decided to quit. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chappie will be coming up, but as I promised on my bio page (to those who read it) I will never take up to two weeks to update unless I'm on vacation… and maybe if I need to take a break. I might need one of those soon, but I'll let you know when I will take one… I'm very busy! AHHHHHHHH! Anyway, I hope you all liked the chappie!

****

Mistopurr- Yup, yup, yup, Harry's learning to stand up for himself… I'm glad you liked the present idea… a lot of people said that they liked it. I read that part to my mom and she thought it was genius! That's cool. Now that we are both vacationed out, maybe we can get back to normal e-mailing standards : )! Hee, hee! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chappie!

****

The evil witch queen- Note, I didn't forget you this time! Yay! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the present for Harry! It would be cool if that was real, wouldn't it sighs longingly. But I'm really excited, because I've got some humor-related things that will happen with the present. I hope Malfoy learns to behave, because it's hard to have Harry react like Harry would in J.K. Rowling's books, but it needs to be done in order to have fun with the story! Yes, Cho really needs to straiten out her life… got plans for her as well! Talk to you later and I am awaiting your e-mail telling me that you updated!

****

Leggylover03- Thanks!

****

Snow-angel222- I'm glad that they were better than you thought they would be. In the last chapter, I rated my writing (compared to J.K. Rowling's) to be about a six out of ten, because I really don't think Harry would have reacted that way to Malfoy… but then again, Harry changes in each book… some may not notice it, but I think he's becoming more witty and that was just a taste of it.

****

Sirius1fan- Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked the present!

****

JeanieBeanie33- Well, at least your pacing yourself and that's good. At the moment, I feel like Hermione, because I've got so many things to do, but I still write. It's kinda nice, 'cause my mom's proud of me for writing just because I feel like it, because you don't really get that out of many teenagers, do you? I enjoyed writing about the present and thought it was so much fun! MALFOY EVIL! Heh, heh… sorry! Random moment!

****

Pipaluga- Thanks! My sister plays neopets sometimes. Why?

****

Wytil- Ummm… I want to ignore this, but I have to write to explain-- and ask-- why does there _have_ to be any connectivity towards the story when I'm only ten chapters in? Yes, I'm sure I have the right match-up. But, if you notice, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/Chamber of Secrets, didn't have _anything_ to do with the story until the last few chapters. Even if they built the story to be that name… I'm only ten chapters in and Harry's only been at school for a little more than a week, so I don't see why anything dramatic would have happened by then. Please, don't start with the 'good girl' stuff, because you're not my mother and I don't think you have the authority to coach me to make _my _story the way _you_ want it to be. Just to make you able to breathe, I _did_, in fact, write up a story outline, but please, don't make it seem like this is your story as well. Don't get me wrong-- I don't mind reviews-- but I don't like it when people try to get me to make the story what they want it to be. I apologize if I seem harsh in this response-- I'm really quite friendly if you get on my good side-- but I was just a little annoyed… sorry again. Thanks for taking the time to review. : )

****

Black Sentinel- Thanks! I'm glad you really liked the idea and you can NOT steal the idea!!!! But you can borrow it : )! But on one condition; you give me a little credit for thinking of it in the first place-- that, and $100,000,000,000.99! I'm just kidding! That would be a good idea if Harry were to save Pansy Parkinson whilst Draco runs away like a coward-- it would show that Harry has morale fiber! Talk to you later! Sorry this review wasn't that long!

****

Lady Aioria- Sorry… I'll try to name the chapters better in the future-- I just didn't have any ideas of what to call it… I'll probably go back and choose a new name whilst posting this story. My sister's best friend gave me a small poster of Orlando holding a book and it said 'READ' on it, so that was nice! I really like the picture! Orlando is such a sweetie, innie?

****

Starsmiles- Yes, Cho is an interesting character… that's why I like her, she's fun to write and when I write her (you never know what she's gonna do) so I just kinda stop thinking and let her and Harry have the conversation and however it turns out, it turns out, and I don't really have their conversations planned out, unless something is supposed to happen. She's so much fun! I'm happy that so many people liked my idea for a present! YAY! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Facil Glow- Thanks a whole bunch! Got your e-mail… LOVED IT!

****

InDePeNdAnT-cHiK- Wow! That's a mouthful to write! I like your name, but it took so long to type it-- my computer's word check kept making it 'independent-Chick' but never mind. McD's… ah… good times… I love the Big Macs, but I decided never to eat them again, because I must lose weight… I do like the McNuggets, though… Yes, clueless Harry… but I'm sure I would be clueless of what to do if someone that I always argued with was sobbing into my shoulder… wouldn't you? LOL, talk to you later!

Shedoc- I never thought that this could be the return of the bouncing ferret… but then again, Moody did that. And I bet Harry would lose position as DADA teacher were he to turn _anyone_ into a ferret. Hee, hee…

****

Ellen- That would be cool if your dad went to Orlando (the actor)! But unfortunately… it is only Florida… sob. I'm not sure, but I think you're with Trin at the moment… how's she? Can't wait to talk to her again, 'cause I'm bored! But guess what… ah, I can't tell you (online, anyway)… but ask Trin what I got and she'll tell you… if she can't remember, remind her with this clue-- massage jets and hot water with built-in CD player… well, I'm sure you can guess it, but whatever… talk to you later!

****

Charmed-103- EVIL Slytherins! If you could be in one house, which one do you think you'd want to be in as opposed to which one you probably would belong in? I would want to be in Gryffindor, because I really like what it's known for, and I'm not sure whether I would belong in Gryffindor… I could, because they're supposed to be brave, value friendship above anything else, be gracious, caring, serious, courteous… and I've got those qualities. I would definitely want to be in Gryffindor… what about you?

****

Fuji the Hobbit- When I said Island, I meant North America, because it is like one big island, isn't it? I'm happy you guys sent help… and thanks if it means anything. Don't judge me by how you think Americans act, though! : )! But I don't think that's all the way true, because other countries did send help and I'm sure everyone was grateful for that. Thanks for telling me what F.R.E.D. was!

****

Vicster- I sort of feel bad for Harry… setting him up with the Slytherins, but it must be done! WAAAAA! Thanks for the compliment on the present!

****

Panther28- That's true that Harry doesn't really have to go to the next World Cup game, but even so, it's probably more fun to do so… 'cause you're there, right? I like the model! YAY!

Thanks all for your reviews and I will _try_ and post soon! But I got 19 reviews is like a record for me, so thanks all for contributing your thoughts, comments, and suggestions to me. Thanks a bunch and I'll talk to you all later!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,  
Legolas-gurl88

L


	11. Nightmares in Reality

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Although I wish I were, I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any Harry Potter related things.

****

Author Note: I'm back! Thanks for waiting for me, guys! I know it will probably say that I posted on the 15th, but for a while now, it's taken nearly 24 hours for it to show up, so I just want to be prepared! But I hope cures soon!

Story time!

………………………………................................................................................................

11. Nightmares in Reality

The next day Harry woke up with his scar burning (probably from Occlumency the night before, he thought) and went down to the Dormitory to find Ron sitting at a table, mumbling to himself as he stared at the miniature Quidditch Stadium, watching the figures flying around. Harry walked up to him and saw that he was watching the Quidditch Tryouts from the day before. It was quite humorous to Harry, when his miniature self pulled a spectacular save and Mark Evans cursed loudly in the gerbil-sounding voice.

"Morning," Harry said, taking a seat in the chair next to Ron.

"Morning," replied Ron distractedly. He was gazing at the miniature with his mouth slightly open. Harry gazed around the Common Room. There were a few students sitting around, but most everyone else was either sleeping or eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Have you decided who the new Chasers will be, then?" Harry asked.

"No. You'd make an excellent Keeper though," Ron said, watching as Harry blocked another Quaffle, thrown by Dennis Creevy.

"I think I'll stay as Seeker." Harry grinned. Ron grinned too, not taking his eyes of the miniature.

"Merlin knows we need you as Seeker." answered Ron, "You didn't see the blokes that tried out for Seeker last year. Hey, I'm having a problem." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Will it seem like favoritism if I let Ginny on the team? She's one of the best players, but she's also… you know… my _sister_."

"Well, you want the best players, don't you? And if she is one, it won't seem like favoritism, will it?" Harry answered.

"Right," Ron said. "Oh, and when did McGonagall say you were supposed to come around her classroom."

"Why would I?" Harry asked.

"Hello?" Ron said, waving a hand in front of Harry's face, "Auror Lessons? How could you forget?"

"Oh. Well, I've got a lot going on… it's easy to forget."

"It's easy to forget that McGonagall, who _loathes_ favoritism, is giving you lessons to help you on your way to being an _Auror_? How could you forget something as important as _that_?"

"I'm going down to breakfast. You coming?" said Harry, standing up and ignoring Ron's statement.

"Nah. I've got to decide who the Chasers will be." Ron said.

So Harry went to breakfast alone as Hermione was not to be seen. Harry figured she was at the Library consulting a book. When he reached the Great Hall, McGonagall walked past him casually and muttered, "Nine o'clock, then, Potter, in my classroom."

"Right." Harry mumbled back. He ate a hurried breakfast and headed back to the Common Room to watch Ron replay the Chaser tryouts over and over. Hermione showed up around three o'clock.

"Where've you been all day?" Harry asked as she sat down across from him and Ron. She looked tired, but pleased.

"Oh, no reason." she said innocently. "Homework, you know."

"It's only the first week back!" Ron said, looking up at her.

"Just because you didn't get homework doesn't mean that I didn't." Hermione said, stiffly.

"Oh, sorry. I guess it doesn't mean anything to you that you've had all the classes we've had and every time you went to Ancient Runes, you've come back saying 'no homework!' like the end of the world was approaching. And you finished all the homework we were given. What were you doing in the Library for eight hours?"

"It's no business of yours." snapped Hermione.

"Come on… tell us!" Ron persisted.

"When're you going to Auror Lessons, Harry?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Nine o'clock." Harry answered.

"Hermione--"

"Oh Ron, drop it."

"But--"

"_Drop it_." Hermione and Harry said together.

………………………………................................................................................................

At nine o'clock, Harry walked to McGonagall's classroom and knocked.

"In," he heard her say. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. When he walked in, he gasped. Her room was no longer full of desks and books; they had all disappeared-- and had been replaced by dozens of strange objects.

"Good evening, Potter," McGonagall said, walking up to Harry.

"How did-- how did you-- get all of this… in here?" Harry asked her, amazed.

"Well, I thought, seeing as you have been sitting through my Transfiguration Classes for nearly six years, you would know by now that I have Transfigured them." McGonagall said, her mouth thinning. "Now, once you are finished asking ridiculous questions, Mr. Potter, I believe we should begin."

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the blackboard, which was still hanging on the wall. Tiny figures and symbols appeared.

"Today, we shall not focus on spells and such, but more of the theory. Now, sit, Potter, and I would ask you to not disturb me as I speak."

Harry slid into his chair, and rested his head on his hand. As was Professor McGonagall's way, never start with spells, but with the difficult theories that were almost impossible to understand, and leave the interesting things for later, when the students have turned into zombies…

………………………………................................................................................................

Monday.

Students first gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast, complaining, as usual, about the early hours and some looking eagerly at the air for the owls.

Then, the first class of the morning, Care of Magical Creatures. And before he knew it, Harry was standing in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, talking about different spells that they would be learning, that had helped him throughout his encounters with Voldemort.

"So, the spells you'll be learning will be the Disarming Spell, which I know a lot of you know already," Harry said, "and a few others, like--"

The door to the classroom slammed open. Harry jumped as well as a few of the students. Harry looked over at the doorway and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Come along, Potter," she said.

"What for?" Harry asked, bewildered. Several of the students gazed at each other, just as confused as Harry.

"Matters that are not to be discussed here, Potter. If you would kindly set your pupils to work and follow me, you can return as soon as possible. Leave your things."

"Er-- alright…" Harry said, turning to the bemused class, "Sorry, but open the books and read anything you want in it." he said. Everyone laughed. Harry followed McGonagall out the door and it closed.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked as they walked.

"The Headmaster would like a word with you." McGonagall said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You shall see," McGonagall said stiffly, as though she wished Harry didn't have to see the Headmaster. The reason for her behavior was apparent when Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office. At first, he thought he had walked in on a nightmare. Then, he felt sick to his stomach and wanted more than anything to turn and run as far from the office as he could.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking calmly angry, his hands folded. Next to him, stood the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, in his pinstriped cloak and bowler hat and looking somewhat perplexed. And next to Fudge, stood the one person Harry hated more than anyone else… she stood there, squat as ever, her large, toad-like face glaring at Harry in a sweet manner--

Dolores Umbridge.

"_You_?" Harry gasped surprised. Umbridge's face stretched into a froglike smile.

"Now, is that the way to greet you betters, Mr. Potter?" she asked in the poisoned honey tone that Harry had grown to hate.

"Have a seat, Harry." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"What's going on?"

"Might I say?" Fudge cut in. He looked confused about something, but seemed to have overcome it. "It has come to my attention that you, Potter, are now teaching at this school."

"Yes." Harry said.

"By orders from Dumbledore?"

"He offered me the job." Harry said.

"And why did you take it?" Fudge asked.

"I didn't think it would hurt to try something new." Harry said quickly, looking at Dumbledore.

"Did you know that by law, underage wizards are not allowed to teach as a professor?" Fudge continued.

"No." Harry said.

"What have you been teaching?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Erm-- things." Harry answered.

"Be specific, Mr. Potter."

"I think it doesn't matter what Harry is teaching his pupils as long as they are learning." Dumbledore said.

"He could be teaching them Dark Arts!" Fudge said.

"Or how to defend themselves from Dark Arts, hence, the name of the class." Dumbledore continued.

"I am Minister of Magic and I say, it is against the law!" Fudge said, "And I order you…" Fudge trailed off and gazed at Harry oddly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow from the spot she had taken behind Dumbledore.

"Yes." Umbridge said, breaking the silence. "I'm sure what Cornelius-- I mean… the Minister-- was trying to say was that Mr. Potter here is much to young to be teaching students in any class, be it Defense Against the Dark Arts or Herbology. And also that the Minister, here, wishes that he were replaced immediately."

"If you wish Harry's removal from the front of the class, so be it." Dumbledore said, "My other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss. Delacour-- or Weasley, as she is now known as-- will be happy to take the post."

"That will not do at all!" Umbridge said.

"And why not?" McGonagall said indignantly.

"I've been looking up her history and she is a half-breed!" Umbridge said, pulling out papers from the inside of her robes.

"She's a Veela!" Harry said angrily, "And you're going to fire her for being that?"

"Correction, Mr. Potter. _Half_ Veela! And I would advise you to not interrupt in matters that do not concern you."

"This concerns him a great deal as you are so prone to kicking him out of his jobs!" McGonagall said.

"Enough, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Half Veela, how, may I ask, Dolores?"

"I'm glad you asked, Dumbledore!" Umbridge said, smiling, yet looking rather angry about it. "_Hem hem_. You see, her grandmother was a Veela as was her mother, but her mother fell in love with a French wizard by the name of Paris Delacour. They married and had two children together." Umbridge said.

"Fascinating as Miss. Delacour's history is," McGonagall said, "I see that there is no reason for her not to teach."

"Yet I believe, Minerva," Umbridge said, "That creatures with near-human intelligence should not be permitted to--"

"_Near human-intelligence_?" Harry asked angrily. "Her mum was a Veela and her dad was a wizard… they're both--"

"Mr. Potter, _I do not think you should be speaking in matters that do not concern you_!"

"But--"

"Corneli-- Minister. It's your word that is law. What do you think?" Umbridge interrupted sweetly. Fudge looked blankly at everyone at first, then opened his mouth and spoke.

"I think that whatever you think is good enough."

"Thank you, Minister." Umbridge said, "Very well… I think we should have Mr. Potter and Miss. Delacour removed immediately from their job posts, all their teaching powers stripped--"

"But--" Harry began.

"And I shall take the jobs over until the Minister can find more suitable teachers. Wouldn't you agree, Dumbledore?" Umbridge said. Dumbledore looked angry, then replied calmly.

"The Minister's word is law, Dolores." Dumbledore said.

"But-- Professor--" Harry said to Dumbledore, who looked his way, warningly.

"I would advise you to keep quiet, Mr. Potter, or I might have to take a few points off Gryffindor." Umbridge said. "Now, return to your class and I shall be there momentarily."

………………………………................................................................................................

Harry opened the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and walked in to find everyone staring at their books, each at a different part of the book. When he stepped quietly inside, everyone looked up.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him before walking to the front of the class. There were several 'What's wrong, Harry's?' around the room before Harry spoke up.

"I'm not allowed to teach this class anymore." Harry said shortly and everyone immediately looked angry.

"What?" A few people said. "But you're a wicked teacher!"

"Thanks," Harry said, "But that's not enough."

"Who's the new teacher, then?" Neville asked. Right on cue, the door opened and Umbridge walked in. Harry looked at the class and they all looked horrified. Umbridge made her way to the front of the class and stopped in front of Harry, who stood where he was.

"Well," Umbridge said, pointing to an empty desk in the front of the room, "sit, Mr. Potter."

Harry grabbed his bag off the desk and sat in the chair, right next to Hermione. Umbridge glanced at the blackboard which had things like 'Tom Marvolo Riddle=Voldemort' on it. There was also a list of Death Eaters on it. She clucked her tongue before pulling her wand out and pointing it at the board and it went blank.

"Lies," she hissed, "All of these lies, Mr. Potter. I thought I taught you last year not to tell _lies_." Then, Umbridge turned to the class and said sweetly, "Good morning, class."

No one answered.

"Oh, tut, tut!" Umbridge said, "Where are your manners? Good morning class!"

Still, no one replied.

"Now, I understand that Mr. Potter has been poisoning your minds with nonsense, but that is no reason for you to be rude! _Hem hem_! Good morning class!"

"He hasn't been poisoning our minds!" Dean Thomas yelled. "He's been teaching us more than you ever did!"

There were several nods and a few students clapped.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Thomas, and when you wish to be rude, I would like to see your hands first." Umbridge said. Almost everyone's hands went in the air.

"Yes, Miss. Patil?"

"Harry's taught us loads and I think we're more ready to face anything now!" she said.

"What could Mr. Potter have taught you that would make you 'more ready' than you were when we were learning theories last year?"

Everyone looked at each other, then they all faced Umbridge and, as one, bellowed. "VOLDEMORT!"

Umbridge looked shocked.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" she shrieked. Seamus Finnigan's hand shot in the air.

"Mr. Finnigan?" Umbridge asked, her face turning blotchy.

"That was a theory!" Seamus said angrily, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself and now were not afraid of saying the name anymore!"

"That may be a theory, but it is also a _lie_, bored into your minds until you believed his stories were true!"

"But the _Daily Prophet_ says he's back," Padma Patil said.

"You should not believe everything the media has to say about things like that!" Umbridge said. "Now, if you please, wands away," she took out a copy of _Difficult Defenses for Beginners_, "And turn to page…" she flicked through the pages, "Thirty-one; How to prepare for spells. And let's begin."

………………………………................................................................................................

It was the longest class Harry had ever had to sit through and it wasn't just because reading 'How to prepare for spells' was dull, but because Umbridge took every opportunity to criticize his own teaching methods. Harry sat in the front desk, his face burning with hatred and humiliation. Even though everyone was on his side, Umbridge made it ten times worse. Finally, the bell rang and everyone hurried to leave the classroom.

At lunch, the Great Hall was ringing with question as Umbridge went to the front and conjured herself a chair. The only ones looking remotely happy about Umbridge's return were Malfoy and the Slytherins. Fleur was sitting between Dumbledore and McGonagall and she was looking very sad. Dumbledore was murmuring to her and she was nodding. McGonagall was patting her back sympathetically.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called, "Why aren't you allowed to teach us anymore? Were you really that bad of a teacher that the _Minister of Magic _had to come and fire you?"

"Shove it, Malfoy," said Dean Thomas as the class sat at their table.

During lunch, Harry was questioned by those who had not been present at the class. Harry half expected Dumbledore to stand up and explain why Harry and Fleur had to renounce their positions. Harry didn't mind that he wasn't Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so much, because it gave him more time to do other things, but he could understand why Fleur was sad and his heart went out to her. She had done absolutely nothing to deserve the hand that Umbridge had dealt to her.

Hermione, who had gone over to the Hufflepuff table to explain what had happened, returned and sat down.

"I just want to know how that-- that-- _witch_-- was able to come back," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"I heard from Hannah Abbot, who asked Flitwick, that Umbridge went to St. Mungo's for a while and they cured her there." Hermione answered.

"Injustice, that's what it is!" Lavender Brown said. "She was really mean to you, Harry!"

"I don't care how nasty she is to me-- she's always been nasty to me, but she had no right to fire Fleur!"

"She's allowed to stay at Hogwarts." Hermione said. "Ernie Macmillan told me."

"Wait 'til Bill gets wind of this." Ron said almost inaudibly.

All dinner went by with discussions and everyone hardly ate everything as many people took trips around the Great Hall to talk to people at other tables. Finally, the food vanished and the Great Hall cleared up. Harry, Ron and Hermione all waited up for Fleur, but she just walked past them with Dumbledore, not uttering so much as a noise to them.

The Common Room was a mass of noise that burst forth when the portrait hole opened up. Several people were crowded around the bulletin board.

"What's up on the bulletin board?" Harry yelled over the din.

"The Chaser results!" Ron yelled back.

"Oh, who made it?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny, Creevy and Evans." Ron answered. "They were the best ones on the field. Especially that Evans kid."

………………………………................................................................................................

"Y-yes M-master?" Wormtail sobbed as he approached Voldemort.

"Where is it?" Voldemort said, his red eyes glinting maliciously, his white hand extended in front of him as though expecting Wormtail to place something in it.

"M-master… I-I--"

"You lost it?!" Voldemort screeched. Wormtail broke into sobs.

"It w-wasn't m-m-me, M-m-master! It-- it was Malfoy!"

"Do not blame Malfoy for your idiocy, Wormtail," Voldemort thundered. "How can the plan run smoothly with you blundering on about how it was Malfoy's fault when you were the one in charge of watching it!?"

"M-master, I'm s-s-sorry! I'm s-sorry!"

"Sorry, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, pulling out his wand. "Sorry, for me, does nothing but waste my time."

"Master! Please! No!" Wormtail shrieked, glancing, horrified at Voldemort's wand. "I'll find it! I s-swear!"

"You had better, Wormtail." warned Voldemort. "I cannot kill Harry Potter without it, you know this. Find it, Wormtail. I want it in my hand, or you will feel pain beyond what your useless mind could wish for, or even cope with."

"T-thank you, Master." sobbed Wormtail, "I will find it… I swear…"

………………………………................................................................................................

Harry woke up, sitting bolt-upright in bed, gasping heavily. Apparently, the boys in the Dormitory were sleeping lightly, because his gasping woke them up.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked, pulling his scarlet curtains open. Harry fumbled with his curtains before pulling them open to see that everyone was looking at him.

"N-nothing. Sorry. Just a-- a bad dream." Harry exhaled..

"It wasn't a bad dream, Harry… it's true." said Dean Thomas, horrified.

"What?" Harry asked, jerking his head to face Dean Thomas.

"Yeah." Dean said, his dark face pale. "Umbridge _is_ back, Harry."

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Thanks, y'all, for hanging on for so long. It was a nice long break that I really needed, and I also got some work done on the story, 'Ventriloquist' as well, so that's on it's way… I just want to take one story at a time for now. But I finished my Driver's Manual and my mom is quizzing me a lot. And I'm doing well at work. And I feel like my life is coming together again, as it felt as if it were falling apart. My dreams of crashing cars have ceased, which is a good thing, and I'm relatively a lot happier than I have been. I hope you all liked this chapter, as it had a lot more in it and it's now going in the direction of the title. What did Wormtail lose? gasp . Thanks so much, you guys, for letting me take a break! I'm not sure when I'll update next, so just keep looking out for me!

Hope you all are liking the Olympics! GO U.S.A.! Sorry… I had to let off a little of my American Spirit there.

Review time! Actually, first I'm gonna review to chapter 10, then the Author Review chapter, so if you reviewed for both of the chapters, look out for two reviews. Thanks!

Chapter 10 Reviews 

****

The evil witch queen- Thanks a bunch! I hope you liked this chapter! Poor Harry! LOL!

****

Mistopurr- I'm glad you're back, 'cause I missed talking with you! I love your prequel so far and I'm looking forward to more! Thanks for the compliments!

Shreve- Thanks!

****

Trinityelf- Oh, hewwow. I'm Homestarwunner… isn't that gweat? That is such a funny website! I can't wait until Nienna's b-day party! It's gonna be so cool! I hope you had fun at my house and I'm glad you're back! Yes, I'm very busy… like Harry!

****

JeanieBeanie33- Congrats on working hard on your stories! I'll bet you the half-blood prince is… maybe it's a new character! Mark Evans, perhaps? I dunno. I love Mark's character! See, the way I've made him is he's shy and quiet and smart, but when playing Quidditch, he's loud and enjoys attention.

****

Snow-angel222- I'm glad Harry's having a better time… except for the fact that Umbridge is back! Ahhhh! Lol… talk to you later! : )

****

FlyingPixie- Alright… I'm confused… before, this review name said 'Charmed' on it… are you 'Charmed' who changed their name to 'FlyingPixie', or are you new? Thanks a bunch! My choice of a house would be Gryffindor! Oh yeah!

****

Lady Aioria- My toe is fine, except for the fact that my dad ran his extremely heavy shoe into it the other day! Lol! It's funny now, but it hurt then! Websites/books/fanfic? Hmmm… well, I don't really have any favorite websites (except ), 'cause I just kinda go to them to check them out. But most of my favorites are stories. I have several favorite books. Harry Potter, definitely, but you've obviously already read those. Lord of the Rings, of course. And I also love 'The Lost Years of Merlin' series, by T.A. Barron. I think, were this book to be made into a movie, Orlando would play a GREAT Merlin! And one of my favorite fanfic authors is 'Mistopurr' a great friend of mine. Her stories are all angst, but she is such a good writer! She writes LOTR fanfics. But no, I don't watch Gundam Seed. What's that? I read your bio page… pretty cool!

****

N6uos- Everyone dimmer than they are? I really don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean by making them dimmer than they already are? As in, they ask too many questions, or they're just stupid? What do you mean by 'dimmer'? I know I have yet to talk of the Staff of Merlin, but it's called suspense for a reason! : ) Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ellen- Glad you had a good vacation! Hope you had fun at my house!

****

Vicster- Yes, Snape is evil! But he's fun to write! And, well… you know Hagrid! He'd give up his Grawp obsession just as quick as I'd give up my writing! That's none, if you're worrying : )! Thanks! I like the wild guy flying through the hoop, because some people just kinda fly off the bat like that sometimes, during tryouts… or should I say… 'fly through the hoop….' That was stupid. Lol! : )

****

Fuji the Hobbit- I hope you had fun at your LOTR fest! Yes, F.R.E.D. is a good inside joke! Why are you jealous? I hope you liked this chapter!

Author Note Chapter Reviews 

****

Panther28- I'm not really sure when I'll finish this story. It might take a while, as I've got a lot of chapters planned ahead! And you'll just have to see why Mark doesn't like Harry! : )

****

Lady Aioria- pleading I'M SORRY! Lol!

****

Pipaluga- Don't be sad! I'm here!

****

Wind Whisperer- Cool name! Thanks!

****

Snow-angel222- Thanks a bunch! I'm glad everyone was accepting that I needed time off. It makes me feel like people really do appreciate my story. Yeah, my story doesn't really have any cliffies… yet… evil cackle . I assure you, there will be at least one cliffie in this story! LOL! It leaves people hanging and I know that's not very nice, but it's fun for the writer! Sorry… anyway, thanks a bunch!

****

Ellen- I'm sorry I scared you! Don't worry, I'm a huge night owl, so staying up later is fine for me. I actually write better in the dead of night… there's just something about the atmosphere of the darkness that's so haunting, yet helpful… let me tell you, when it's rainy out, I write terrific angst! But it's not raining now, so don't worry! Yeah, you'd probably have to ask Trin for my e-mail address, because I don't want to give mine out over the internet where… weirdoes… can pick it up, you know?

****

Wytil- Dive cert? What's that? Sorry, I'm so old fashioned! Yup, have an outline and they really are helpful! I'm sorry if my review was rude. I have the bad habit of being rude to people, even if they didn't mean what they wrote. It was constructive and not all criticism should be positive, because that's what wakes people up more. Once again, sorry my review was rude. If I feel people are trying to control my story, I get really possessive of it. I really don't mean anything rude that I write! Sorry!

****

Fuji the Hobbit-That wasn't an existing Author Note… I deleted it as soon as I posted this chapter. No, I think it's pretty hard for kids to cope with the things that they must cope with nowadays… I think the reason I was really was depressed was because it went from beautiful and sunny to cloudy where I live and I get depressed when it's cloudy. You're gonna be a senior? Wow! I'm just gonna be a sophomore!

****

Vicster- Don't flood the floor because of me! I had to put it on hold, but now I'm back and fully functional! Thanks a bunch for waiting for me!

Wow, thanks all for the reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying my story! Thanks again!

Love you guys!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

==L==


	12. Another Detention

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling…

****

Author Note: No time for author notes, now!

Story time!

………………………………................................................................................................

12. Another Detention

The whole week went by as one of the most miserable Harry ever had. Yet it seemed, any day that included watching Umbridge's face for an hour and a half was utter torture, especially when she chose to comment and criticize his own teaching skills. And after every class of Umbridge's, Harry swung his bag over his shoulder eagerly, prepared to dart out of class, to avoid Umbridge's leering face, one time, almost knocking Neville into a shelf full of books.

Every day, everyone (save the Slytherins, of course) expressed to Harry how they wished with all their might that _he_ could teach them again. Even those who didn't have his classes expressed how they yearned for Fleur and Harry to return to their teaching posts.

"Anyone's better than that hag." said Ron Thursday, before their class. "I'd take Lockhart over her. C'mon, let's get good seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You mean ones where Umbridge isn't in view?" Harry asked dully.

"Close," Ron said, "The seats farthest away from where she's standing."

"How dare you, Mr. Weasley? Mr. Potter?" A sour voice said behind them as they walked. They all turned, horrified as they recognized the voice. "You're lucky I don't give you detention. First, a warning and thirty points from Gryffindor."

Umbridge.

"If I ever catch you saying nasty things again, it will be a weeks worth of detentions." she said before walking away.

"Yeah, right." Ron sneered after. "Ratty old hag. I'd like to see you try."

"She will if she hears you, Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah? What's she going to do to me?"

"Try that weeks worth of detentions." warned Harry, rubbing his hand which still bore the white, thin lines from his past detentions with Umbridge.

"What's she going to make me write?" snorted Ron. "'_I will not call Umbridge a filthy, slimy, greasy, wart-face, toad_? It'd ruin the image she wants to create for herself by making me dig into my hand words that make her look bad."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said. "Don't be stupid, for once in your life!"

"Face it, Hermione." argued Ron, "The worst part of the detentions would be having to stare into Umbridge's face for two hours."

"Hear, hear." Harry said, heartily. They were finally at the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Do I really have to go in?" asked Harry, before the three of them walked in and found the front of the room deserted, and almost every seat in the back was taken, save three which looked as if Neville had saved them.

"Thanks, Neville," Harry whispered thankfully, sliding in his seat, talking to Neville, who grinned.

The bell rang and the torture began.

"Good morning class!" the horribly familiar voice rang out, speaking to them as if they were just learning to speak the same language as her.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge."

"Very nice. Now, turn to page thirty-two of your textbooks and read on until page forty-seven. You will begin learning--"

But at that moment, she stopped. Why she stopped became apparent. There was a tap at the window and everyone peered out. Hedwig was hovering outside the window, tapping the glass with her beak. Umbridge looked livid.

"Who's owl--" she thundered, "is _that_?" She pointed to Hedwig warily, as though expecting Hedwig to break through the glass and swallow her whole.

If the class had been silent before, it was nothing compared to how quiet it was then. Everyone looked around at Harry as Umbridge looked at Hedwig. Slowly and almost painfully, Harry stood tentatively from his seat. Umbridge swelled.

"Mr. Potter!" she said, "Use of owls are permitted during classes!"

Harry didn't say anything, but instead, walked to the window and opened it. Instead of landing on his shoulder, she flew over to Umbridge, who shrieked. Hedwig dropped an envelope on the desk and flew around to Harry, landing on his shoulder and nibbling his ear. Harry stroked her feathers absentmindedly, for his full attention was on the envelope on Umbridge's desk. It was the color scarlet and was smoking. Harry recognized it all too soon and cringed as he knew that Umbridge would explode.

"Mr. Potter!" yelled Umbridge, "Is this your--"

"No!" Harry responded. "Open it."

Umbridge, knowing of what would happen if she didn't open the envelope, reached for it with her stubby fingers, still decked with ugly rings and unsealed the envelope. Instantly, an angry voice rang out and Harry recognized it as Bill Weasley's. It bounced off the walls of the small room, making almost everyone clap their hands to their ears. Hedwig gave a shriek and took off out the window. But even through their hands and fingers, everyone could still hear perfectly, Bill's satisfying choosing of words.

"YOU MISERABLE OLD HAG!" his voice yelled, "HOW COULD YOU FIRE MY WIFE AND THINK YOU COULD GET IT PAST ME! SHE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED, YOU PUSS-FILLED BOIL OF A TEACHER, AND LET ME TELL YOU, IF YOU DON'T STAY OUT OF EVEREYONE'S BUISINESS, I SWEAR, I WILL FIND YOU! YOUR TEACHING SKILLS ARE WORTH NOTHING TO ALL THOSE INNOCENT CHILDREN WHO HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF HAVING YOU FOR A TEACHER AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE HARRY AND FLEUR BACK THEIR JOBS, YOU'LL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO. _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU ROTTING, VILE, SKANKY, SCUMBAG_?!"

The scarlet envelope suddenly became cinders and everyone sat shocked for a fraction of a second before everyone broke into applause.

"Silence!" Umbridge shouted, her face turning a blotchy red and blue, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for _every_… _single_… _one of you_! Tonight. Five o'clock."

"I wonder if Fred and George will give me a Skiving Snackbox half off because I'm their brother." Ron said aloud to Harry and Hermione as they exited the classroom, an hour and a half later.

"These lessons are important, no matter who teaches them!" Hermione said huffily.

"You said last year that anyone was better than Umbridge, and I'm seconding your opinion. You're mad at me for that?" Ron asked.

"Last year, we were not two years away from graduating Hogwarts."

"Time flies." Harry said, gazing at the statue of Shivilrig the Shy.

"Some Howler." Ron said grinning, "I knew Bill would get her somehow now that Fleur is fired due to her. I'd never heard him say stuff like that."

"Those're the times when you're glad you know them." Harry said.

"But what about the detention?" Hermione squeaked. "I mean, was she serious?"

"That's Umbridge for you." Ron answered, "Threaten the students with detention."

"It's not funny." Hermione said, "I wonder what the detention will be."

"I'll give you three guesses." answered Harry darkly.

"She wouldn't do that to all of us, would she?" asked Hermione.

"Give that woman enough quills and she'd put everyone in the school in detention." said Harry.

At dinner, it seemed that everyone knew that Umbridge had given the whole of the Sixth Year Gryffindor's detention. The Great Hall was buzzing with questions just as it had been the night Harry started teaching, just as well as when Umbridge made herself present. No one could sit still. Every Gryffindor Sixth Year looked worried and only a selected few from last year knew just what the punishment would be.

Umbridge didn't appear at dinner and Harry supposed it was to avoid interrogation from Dumbledore. The only good thing that day was that Fleur chose to sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron told her all about Bill's Howler and she looked as if she couldn't decide whether to be angry, worried, happy or satisfied.

"Everyone applauded, Fleur, it was wicked!" Ron finished.

"See, Fleur?" Hermione said, "Everyone wants you as a teacher."

Fleur smiled graciously.

"Th-thank you, 'Ermione." Fleur who was now becoming good with the British accent, rather than her French one. "I'll 'ave to send a letter to Bill, thanking 'im as well."

"Umbridge shouldn't be here much longer." Harry said, "When she was talking, Fudge said that she would teach until he found a suitable teacher. He was acting oddly, though."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, forgetting her food for a minute.

"Well… it was sort of like he was in a trance. He kept agreeing with Umbridge, but then disagreeing with her and then trailed off in the middle of a sentence. It was like she was manipulating his mind." Harry said.

"I'll bet she was." Ron said. "Getting him to say she has to become teacher-- that's a very Umbridge thing to do."

"I don't know." Hermione said. "You two are always suspecting someone, but it doesn't turn out to be them after all."

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron said, "It's _Umbridge_. She'll do _anything_ to get what she wants."

"Oh, I suppose so." Hermione said.

"I want you all to be careful, alright?" Fleur said. "I do not want my bruzzer-in-law and his friends to get 'urt."

"Don't worry, Fleur." Ron said, "We're big boys now. We can take care of ourselves. You're starting to sound like Mum."

"Come on." Hermione said, checking her watch. "It's four-fifty. The last thing we want to do is be late for Umbridge's detention."

"Good luck, you three." Fleur said.

"We'll need it." Harry said and the three of them stood up and walked to the last place they wanted to go.

When they entered, they found that half the students were there already and Umbridge was sitting at her desk, black bow placed unpleasantly pleasantly on her head. When the remainder of the students came she stood up.

"Good evening, class." she said.

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge." Everyone answered back.

"Now, pull out a piece of parchment."

Harry grimaced. He knew what was coming back.

"I will provide the _quills_." Umbridge began walking around the class, placing identical quills on everyone's desk, each with the horribly sharp point to it.

"You need no ink." she said as Lavender Brown pulled a bottle out. When Umbridge finished handing out quills, Harry took his up, feeling as though it were made of lead.

"Now, class, I want you to write _I will behave properly_ until I tell you to stop. Begin."

Harry glanced around as everyone looked bemused. They must have all thought it was a joke-- how could they write without ink? Harry knew why. He placed the tip of the quill on the paper at the same time as several around him and wrote _I will behave properly_. He didn't utter a sound as the words were cut into his hand, but instead, heard the surprised gasps of pain of everyone in the classroom as they found out why they needed no ink. When the words disappeared, Harry wrote again, _I will behave properly_. The words traced themselves over the ones that had just disappeared and an odd tingling feeling spread over his hand. The scars from the words _I will not tell lies_, written last year, turned a deep red, then returned to white, bleeding a little.

Harry heard Hermione gasp beside him and heard Ron expressing his feelings through rude language. He chanced a glance at them. Neither of their hands were bleeding yet while his was slowly oozing small amounts of blood, running down his hand.

__

I will behave properly. Harry wrote again. But then, he stopped. His head was beginning to feel light and his eyelids drooped without warning. He felt immense pain in his scar before his face hit the desk and he passed out.

…

Laughter… it was ringing in his ears… a merciless laughing… terrible, heartless laughing that made his scar feel as though his head were being torn in two. Then, screams echoed. Harry's scar burned. Then, he heard voices echo in his head.

"_Now you know not to cross me…"_

"Y-yes My Lord." a stuttering voice whimpered, "_I am sorry… I will find it yet, mark me._"

"_You had better, Wormtail, or you will deal with more than pain._"

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"Harry!" Harry's eyes snapped open and he pulled his face up. Everyone was looking at him. Umbridge stood in front of him, her hand on his desk. Harry looked around to see who had called him and realized Hermione was out of her desk. She was kneeling next to him, her hand on his shoulder. Harry looked to the other side and saw that Ron was so white, his freckles were more visible than ever. For a moment, even Umbridge looked worried, but then, her toad-like grimace returned.

"When you are done attempting to be the center of attention, Mr. Potter, I advise you get back to your lines."

"But look at him!" Ron said, "He's shaking!" It was then Harry realized Ron was right. He was visibly shaking from head to foot. Ron continued. "He's got to go to the Hospital Wing, at least."

"Mr. Weasley, I advise you keep your nose out of my business with Mr. Potter." Umbridge sneered. Harry glared at her. Hermione, who had not left his side, started to put pressure on his shoulder, as if warning him that he should not cross Umbridge again.

"But--"

"Just because your charming brother chose to embarrass your family does not mean you have to follow in his footsteps."

"I thought what he said was quite true." said Ron coolly. Umbridge scowled.

"Very well… since you choose to be so irritating, why don't I give you a new line to write?" Umbridge said, "_I will be polite to my betters_. Begin." Ron glowered at her before picking up his pen and starting to write. Everyone in the class took his lead and continued with their lines as well. Only Harry and Hermione remained where they were.

"Well, Miss. Granger. Begin."

Hermione looked, for about half a second, as though she would enjoy to take a whack at Umbridge, but then stood up and walked to her desk, and continued writing. Before Umbridge turned to walk back to her desk, she said aloud to Harry, so the whole class could hear.

"Just because you choose to disrupt my class with nonsense Mr. Potter, does not mean you will be allowed to skip your punishment. Now, pick up your quill and continue."

………………………………................................................................................................

When Umbridge dismissed the class nearly three hours later, everyone left eagerly. Ron and Hermione instantly were at Harry's side. When he stood up, he felt slightly dizzy and probably would have fallen back down had Ron not grabbed his arm in time. They waited until they were out of earshot from Umbridge's class before Hermione spoke. Ron was still keeping a slight grip on Harry's arm in case he fell, because Harry was feeling extremely dizzy.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked. Harry took a minute before he answered, attempting to focus his vision. To no avail.

"Y-yeah." answered Harry as they walked slowly to the Gryffindor Common Room. "What happened?"

"Well, everything was quiet, obviously, then your head just dropped. We thought you had passed out. You probably did," Ron reminded him. "Hermione ran to your desk and started calling you. Then, you started talking."

"What did I say?" Harry asked, dreading what he could have said in front of the entire class.

"It was something like 'You had better not cross me again.'" Hermione said, "Then, you were quiet. After you were quiet for a bit you said 'You had better, Wormtail, or you will deal with more than pain."

"Were you seeing Voldemort?" Ron asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. Voldemort and Wormtail."

"You were speaking the Voldemort part." Hermione thought out loud. "How did the whole conversation go?"

"Wormtail said he would-- would find something that he had lost. Then, Voldemort said 'You had better or you'll deal with more than pain." Harry said.

"You should tell Dumbledore about this." Hermione said.

"I don't want to." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, don't start this again." Hermione argued. "Dumbledore would want you to tell him something like that. And Umbridge will probably tell him anyway."

"Yeah," Harry said as he stumbled a bit. His vision was beginning to come back, but he was now feeling lightheaded.

"Leave him alone for a bit, Hermione." Ron spoke up. "He's nearly falling over."

"Fine." Hermione said as though she would have loved to rant about it for the next hour. "We're almost at the Common Room, Harry. You can sit for a little while.

When they made it to the Portrait Hole, the Fat Lady looked down at the three of them. Concern flickered in her eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked to Harry, who nodded.

"Fribbergibbit." Ron said and the Fat Lady swung her frame out to admit them. Once inside, Harry dropped onto a couch and Ron seated himself next to Harry. Hermione took an armchair on the other side of the small table in the middle. All the fifth year Gryffindors were nursing their hands and tying them up with makeshift bandages. Harry remembered.

"How're your hands?" he asked Ron and Hermione. They both held their hands up. Hermione's was fiery red and Ron's had a small amount of dried blood on his.

"How's yours?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at his hand and found that it was bleeding badly. He made a sound of disgust before grabbing a handful of robes and pressing them to his cut.

"Yours is worse than ours." Ron said.

"I think it sort of opened up the old ones again." Harry said. "That's probably what the quill does. It reminds you of what you were told not to do."

Half an hour later, everyone was either talking or going upstairs to get an early sleep. Hermione had rushed upstairs and come back down with books and notes.

"What're those?" Ron asked, "We didn't get any homework today."

"Well, it's not homework." Hermione said, opening the book.

"What is it, then?" Ron asked.

"I'm studying for my Apparation test." she said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, we're of age now and we're allowed to Apparate once we pass our tests."

"Why is it so important to do it now?"

"Well-- come on, Ron… Fred and George got theirs during the summer. I should have done that. It would have been easier."

"Oh, I get it," Ron smiled, "You don't want to be teased by them because they got theirs before you did."

Hermione blushed.

"You alright, Ron?" another voice joined in. Harry turned around to see Mark Evans standing behind him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked. "I heard about your detention with Umbridge." His eyes darted to Harry, then back to Ron.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Ron said suspiciously.

"Good. Are you alright?" Evans asked Hermione.

"Yes, thank you." she said pleasantly.

"You?" Evans asked Harry, his voice losing some of it's kindness and brought about a sense of mistrust.

"Yeah." Harry said shortly.

"Good." said Evans before walking away.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"He's so nice, coming to see if we were alright." said Hermione.

"Did you hear how he asked Harry?" said Ron incredulously. "It was like he doesn't trust him or something."

Their new conversation was cut short by a shout.

"Hey-- there's an owl!" A first year called out, pointing to the window.

"Well, open the window up so it can come in, dung brain!" a fifth year answered. As soon as the first year opened the window, a grey owl flew in and landed on Hermione's shoulder. She untied the letter from it's leg, looking surprised and it flew back out the window without so much as a second glance.

"What is it?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time as Hermione read the letter.

"It's from Viktor." Hermione said, scanning the letter. Her eyes grew worriedly.

"What?" the boys asked.

"He says that last week, six people went missing in Bulgaria."

"_What_?" Harry and Ron said together.

"He says '_We do not know their whereabouts yet, but half the Ministry of Bulgaria is searching for them. I do not know whether your newspaper has told you yet, but I thought you might want to know, especially since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after Potter_.'"

"This is unbelievable!" Ron said. "Six People!"

"How could they all have gone missing without a trace?" Hermione asked.

But Harry was not listening to their conversation. He was beginning to worry more than he had for the past few days. Six people missing in Bulgaria while Voldemort was said to be in England. And what was that-- dream, was it-- Harry had had just an hour and a half previous? Were the two linked together? What had Wormtail lost?

As Hermione returned to her Apparation test and Ron went upstairs to borrow Harry's miniature Quidditch Pitch to study for tomorrow's first practice, Harry sat and gazed at the fire. He wished Sirius would pop into those flames to offer help. Harry was so lost. He missed Sirius so bad, even if he was ashamed to admit it to Ron or Hermione. It then struck Harry that the reason he probably was so stubborn was because he felt he must be strong for his friend's sakes. But it was now, more than ever, Harry wished he could see his godfather again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

What did you guys think? There was going to be more in this chapter, but I decided against it, because it just would have made this chapter so much more melodramatic. Thanks y'all for reviewing! I'm really nervous… I'll probably post again next Thursday or something, because I'm going to go take the driver's test on Tuesday and that will determine whether or not I can drive! Nervous! Ack! Anyway, I'll post again as soon as possible… it might be sooner than Thursday it might be later… just keep an eye out and all will be well! Thanks! Review time!

****

Drake Smythe- Yup, Umbridge is evil! But I thought it would be fun to bring her back into the picture! Smiles mischievously I can't say what's going to happen with Umbridge and Harry… all I'm saying is to keep reading. That is, if you enjoy my story! Answer to life? I've got mine! Live every day as though it were your last!

****

Black Sentinel- You didn't like the chapter? :'( Well, that's probably because Umbridge is back, isn't it? She's such an evil person and even though Bill's Howler was a little out of character, I thought it would be a nice touch! I hadn't thought about Harry's Quidditch being an issue… it probably won't be answered in the story, so I'll make up an answer. Seeing as she's not the High Inquisitor anymore, she doesn't have to power to strip Harry of his Quidditch. Does that sound okay?

****

Ellen- Yes, Umbridge the Ugly is back! I was cracking up at that! I hadn't thought of that song! And it's true! She's the wicked witch! And little munchkin-hobbits will come out and dance around! 'May blizzard be in your thoughts!' That's great! I must be getting on! Talk to you later!

****

FlyingPixie- Okay… I thought you were Charmed, but I didn't want to say in case you weren't! Believe Umbridge is back, because she is! laughs wickedly. Sorry… well, I'll talk to you later!

****

Starsmiles- I'm glad you're glad Umbridge is back 'cause yes, she does add a bit of flavor to the story! That's great! Thanks a bunch!

****

Vicster- Wow! None of you like Umbridge, I take it! That's okay, she is an evil scumbag!

****

Jeanne2- Well, it's a nice thought to think that I have talked to J.K. Rowling, but I haven't. I've done a lot of research and stuff on her and that's the best I can do. I'm glad you like the story so much! It's so much fun knowing that people actually like my story! EVIL UMBRIDGE!

****

N6ous- I don't want to sound like your mother, but please, don't use that language in my story. It's fine you don't like it, but I ask that you do not use words like that. I'm okay that you really despise my story, because I can't please everyone. And I would also like to remind you (seeing as this is the 2nd time you've reviewed) that you do not have to read my story if you dislike it so much. Go find a story that you enjoy. If you want to stay, fine, but tell me _why_ you think it's a f---ed up mess rather than saying just that. Thank you.

****

The evil witch queen- I actually haven't seen any of the Brits at all! Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough… yeah… but I'm all open for you guys to win as well! UMBRIDGE! Gah! Alright, I'll go read your story… sorry my review is kinda rushed… I'm typing at breakneck speed because I've got to go to work in like 20 minutes!

****

Pipaluga- stares at screen in awe cries I'm your favorite author? Oh my gosh, that's so nice! I'm glad you like my story so much! Thanks! You made my day!

****

Facil Glow- Thanks!

****

Harry/Ginnyfan4ever- Sent an e-mail… not sure if I'll get a response. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lady Game- I've wanted to go to Australia and I love your swimmer! He's like a fish! I think he _belongs_ in the water! You're not breaking my Olympic spirit. The point of the Olympics is sort of like the Triwizard Tournament in a way… it's a time to get to know other people as well! Romania is doing well in gymnastics! Yes, Umbridge is back and I am laughing!

****

Wind Whisperer- Well, I hope Umbridge makes it more interesting! LOL!

****

Makotochi- Thanks!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- Sophomore is like the second year of High School… first, Freshmen, then Sophomore, then Junior, then Senior. Umbridge is back! Ow! That sounds so painful! I'm sorry about the wasps nest! Oh, I have to go! I have ten minutes to post before work and I still have to get ready! squeals!

Thanks all for your wonderful 16 reviews! That's awesome! Well, I've got to go to work! Talk to you later!

May broomsticks be in your dreams (and Umbridge be out of 'em!)

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

L


	13. Interesting Times

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: If I could be J.K. Rowling for one day, I would be, but unfortunately, I'm not even close to being like her… all I can do is write. But that's still good!

Author Note: Accident in last chapter. One of my reviewers told me that in the last chapter, I said, "All the fifth years were nursing their hands and wrapping them up with makeshift bandages" or something like that… but s/he pointed out that I said 'fifth years' instead of 'sixth years'. I apologize. Whenever I write about Harry, I still see him as fifteen years old. Thanks to you!

Story time!

13. Interesting Times

The next day, Friday at lunch, everyone was giving Harry odd looks. He supposed it leaked out about his passing out in detention.

"Will something not ever turn into a rumor?" Harry asked as some second-years skirted around him as he, Ron and Hermione went to sit down.

"Not a chance, mate." answered Ron. As they found three seats and began to eat the food that appeared on the table, a Tawny owl flew down to greet Hermione with a newspaper. Hermione paid the owl and opened the newspaper.

"Nothing on the missing people in Bulgaria."

"D'you think it would be anywhere else?" Ron asked. Hermione flicked to the contents table.

"No. _Front Page-Page2; How to prepare against You-Know-Who. Page 3-Page 5; Food for Thought-- Prepare for the Holidays with our new recipes, 'Stewed Mushrooms and carrots,'_ _Turn your bread into an edible table decoration'_ Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione said angrily, "The Holidays aren't even for three months! The way they're going on about it, it makes it seem like nothing is wrong with the world. Oh 'the deadliest wizard is back, but here! Try our new recipes! That'll sure rescue you from dying!'"

"Calm down, Hermione!" Ron said, "Maybe tomorrow's paper."

At that moment, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came in, jabbering excitedly.

"What's this about?" Hermione wondered aloud, shoving the _Daily Prophet_ in her bag as the two girls sat next the Seamus and Dean and talked to them. Neville came to sit down by them. He looked awestruck.

"What's up, Neville?" Harry asked, scooting over to give Neville room to sit. Neville looked at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"A-a-amazing!" gasped Neville.

"What's amazing?" Ron asked.

"P-professor Trelawney and Firenze!" Neville said.

"What about them?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"They couldn't decide what to teach. Trelawney wanted to teach us about what Saturn can cause under a Full Moon while Venus is in eyesight and it parallel with Mercury. Firenze told her it was human nonsense-- like he said last year-- and said they should learn about what it will _mean_ in years to come. So they yelled each other."

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Firenze called Trelawney a bug-eyed human, doomed to never understand the fine Art of Divination. And Trelawney called him a quadruped with no understanding of life."

"Damn it!" Ron yelled gleefully, "Harry, the year we quit Divination, something actually _happens _that's interesting!"

"It was pretty scary in the end." Neville finished. "Trelawney got so mad that she threw her crystal ball at Firenze and he kicked it into her face, shattering it. Then-- then, Trelawney went into some sort of trance."

"What?" asked Harry sharply, jerking his head to face Neville, who looked shocked that Harry found anything about Trelawney interesting.

"Well-- well, yeah." Neville answered.

"What did she look like-- how did she sound? What did she say? Tell me, Neville."

"Well," Neville started, "She fell down after Firenze kicked the crystal ball into her face. But when she sat up, she started to loll her head and her eyes drooped sort of. She started to drool."

Harry cut Ron off as he snorted in laughter.

"Keep going, Neville." Harry said.

"And she looked at us, but didn't seem to notice us. Then, she started to talk in a deep voice. It was pretty scary."

"She was in a real trance, Neville." Harry said, "I've seen her at it before. Tell me what she said."

"Well…" Neville scratched his head, looking puzzled, "I can't remember all of it…"

"Just tell me what you remember." Harry persisted.

"Okay…" Neville said, gulping again. "Well here's what I remember her saying. 'It is coming, looming out from a dark corner, forgotten, but no longer. He needs it, the one they call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He needs it to become powerful, to kill Harry Potter, once and for all…'" Neville broke off, looking at Harry, terrified. "I can't remember the rest, but there was a lot more."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said, his throat tight.

"You're not scared, are you, Harry?" Neville asked fearfully. Harry chose not to answer. Yet Neville asked again.

"Are you, Harry?"

"No." Harry said, though he wasn't sure why.

After Neville had eaten and went on his way to the next class, Ron made a noise of realization.

"Harry. The first Quidditch Tryouts… they're tonight. Can you make it?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like I have anything to do."

"You have that essay Professor Umbridge gave us after detention." Hermione said bossily, reading a book she had pulled out of her bag ten minutes earlier.

"Hermione, what would I rather do? Umbridge's homework, or Quidditch?"

"Besides, Hermione, we've got you to five us the answers!" Ron said. Hermione stood up and slammed her book closed.

"I'm not your pet, Ron. I don't just give answers when you need them!" Then, she grabbed her book, turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Right," Ron said, as though nothing had just happened, "practice starts at seven-thirty."

"Just one day a week?" Harry asked.

"Nah. Tomorrow and Sunday as well."

"Right."

"The End of the Lunch bell rang two minutes later and Harry and Ron stood up, watched the food vanish from their plates, then walked across the grounds. The sky was beginning to turn gray as clouds rolled in.

"Great." Ron said unenthusiastically. "Wonder what Hagrid'll have us study today."

"Probably something fire-breathing." Harry yawned.

"Yeah, or man-eating." Ron continued. However, when they reached Hagrid's hut, they looked around and saw nothing, save a crate."

"Not another Blast-Ended Skrewt!" Ron moaned. Everyone else, who was already there seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Ron, as no one would go near the crate. Harry scanned the faces of everyone and found Hermione at the other side of the crowd, talking with Parvati and Lavender. 'Probably about Trelawney,' Harry thought. Hagrid emerged from his hut with a net, looking somewhat precautious. When the last of the Slytherins showed up (a minute late) Hagrid started speaking.

"Righ', now. Today, I'll be teachin' yeh lot about… fairies." Hagrid uttered the last word with a voice that showed that he disliked this creature. There was a sudden ripple as heads moved, looking at each other as Hagrid opened the crate and let out what seemed like at least one hundred fireflies.

"Fairies're pretty… pretty common 'round here." Hagrid said, his beetle-black eyes scanning, not the class, but beyond it, as if he were waiting for something to appear. "Can't find none 'n North America, or Africa, but they're… well-- they're not very interestin'." Hagrid said, matter-of-factly. "Most o' the time, they're conjured by wizards as a decoration, 'n tha's the only time yeh can see them in North America or Africa."

His eyes searched behind the class again and his hand gave a little quiver, shaking the net he was still holding.

"Can anyone tell me who-- what-- where fairies lay their eggs?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air, to the surprise of no one.

"Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"They lay their eggs on the underside of leaves. When the eggs hatch, they spin a cocoon and a month later, come out as a fully formed fairy."

Harry looked behind Hermione to see Malfoy pretending to gag. His insides boiled with anger.

"An'-- an' can yeh tell me how they communicate with each other?" Hagrid asked, staring at the castle now.

"They use their wings to create a high buzzing sound to communicate." Hermione answered promptly.

"Good… ten points ter Gryffindor."

Malfoy pretended to gag again. Harry had a longing to go and hit Malfoy, but restrained himself.

"So, today, yeh lot're goin' ter catch a fairy and draw a picture of it." Hagrid said. Harry blinked, taking his eyes off Malfoy and staring at Hagrid. Aside from the Flobberworms, this had to be the dullest thing Hagrid ever had them do.

Twenty minutes into the class, when Harry had successfully caught a fairy, he was drawing the head. Harry and Ron found that if they put their fairies together, they were happiest and the fairies sat on a stone, chatting away with a high pitched sound, giving Harry and Ron time to draw pictures of them. Hagrid made his way to them.

"How're yeh, Harry? Ron?" Hagrid whispered, leaning down as if to look how they were doing with their pictures.

"Fine." Harry and Ron said together. Harry then spoke up.

"Hagrid, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Hagrid said. "Jus' a little nervous."

"About what?" Ron asked, drawing the wings of his fairy.

"Well… nothin'. I'm fine. Never yeh mind."

"Is it Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No. Malfoy's bein' an angel." Hagrid snorted.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Well… have yeh heard about… are yeh gettin' yer job back soon, Harry?"

"It's Umbridge, isn't it?"

"No…" Hagrid said, glancing at the castle again. "Actually, yeah."

"Don't worry, Hagrid." Ron said, setting his quill down. "She's just here until Fudge finds another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Righ'… well. How's Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"She's a little angry at Ron right now." Harry whispered, attempting to stay out of earshot of Malfoy, who was beginning to gaze at Harry, Ron and Hagrid. "She'll get over it."

"Righ'." Hagrid said, shortly, standing strait. "Well, Harry, yeh can come over soon, to help me ou' with… you know."

"Alright." Harry said, turning back to his fairy, which was still talking with Ron's.

After Double Potions down in the dungeons with Snape, Harry was ready to get back on his broom more than ever. Hermione's grudge seemed to have cooled down a bit and she was sitting next to Harry at dinner and only talking to Ron if she needed to. He seemed to be the same way. It was confusing for Harry, talking with both of them, having different conversations at the same time. Finally, dinner was over and before Quidditch Practice, Harry managed to finish Umbridge's essay on the theory of wand magic. Before he knew it, he was dressed in scarlet robes, walking to the Quidditch Pitch with Ron, their brooms on their shoulders.

When they reached the pitch, they found that the new Chasers were already up in the air, practicing and Kirke and Sloper were watching them stupidly.

Ron grabbed a whistle that was hanging around his neck by a string and blew it shrilly nearly making Harry deaf. Once everyone landed and lined up single file, Ron paced back and forth, speaking.

"Congratulations to the three of you for making the positions of the Chasers, even those who probably weren't allowed anyway." Ron eyed Mark Evans. "But you weren't put on this team to spend the whole year celebrating your victory. You were put on it to celebrate Gryffindor's victory when we crush the Slytherins to the ground."

There were several 'yeahs!' from Dennis, Kirke and Sloper. Harry, Ginny and Evans, however, remained quiet.

"So, today, we're going to practice moves. Harry, you fly around and watch." Ron said, "Correct people if they need help. Halfway through, we'll let out the Snitch. You be my second eye for now."

"Third, Ron." Ginny said, "You already have two."

"Who's the Captain?" Ron said to Ginny. "Right… mount your brooms."

Harry swung his leg over the broom.

"Three… two… one… GO!" Ron yelled and everyone kicked off from the ground at such a force, the pound was still echoing in Harry's ears when he was fifty feet in the air.

"Right!" Ron yelled, once he was at the rings. "First, we'll try the Porskoff Play! One of you-- wait… which Chaser has the Quaffle?"

"I do!" Kirke yelled, holding the ball in the air.

"What the hell are you doing with it? You're a Beater. Here, give it to Ginny."

Kirke tossed it to Dennis and Ron hit his forehead.

"Fine. Dennis, go about twenty feet above Evans." Dennis did so. "Now, when you have the Quaffle, and you're trying to fly to get away from the other Chaser. Yeah, Ginny and Evans will be watching and one of them will see you. What you do is be bait. So, fly higher and higher, letting Evans, who's below you, to get even with the goalposts. Then, when the time is right, Dennis, you drop the Quaffle. Evans will catch it and put it though. Got that?"

It took several minutes for Dennis to drop the Quaffle, right when Ginny or Evans was right underneath them so they could successfully put it through the goalpost. Finally, when Dennis got it, they traded places and all tried different parts.

Most of the Practice, Ron focused on giving the new Chasers his full attention to get them trained up, rather than Harry, Kirke or Sloper, who flew around, attempting to throw them off.

It was dark out before Ron decided to call it quits.

"Not bad, team." Ron said, running his hand through his hair. "There's room for improvement, but you're getting it down."

Everyone was gasping, covered in sweat and exhausted.

"Right, tomorrow. After dinner at seven o'clock." Ron said and everyone departed. Harry stayed behind to help Ron round up the Bludgers and Snitch. When they were all safely in the box, Ron grabbed one side of the crate and Harry grabbed the other, and they hauled it back to the storage room.

"Grawpy, NO!" Hagrid yelled as the giant reached out to grab Ron and say hello to him as Sarff snorted loudly. It was now one in the afternoon on Saturday and it was raining, but some of the raindrops were being stopped by the large trees, keeping the six of them relatively dry, except when one of the giants decided it would be fun to rip a tree out by the roots and shake it so every drop of water showered down on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid.

"Go on, Hermione!" Hagrid yelled, shielding Ron from Grawp's fingers.

"Erm… Hello… my name is Grawp. Hello… my name is Sarff." said Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. It's nice to meet you Hermione!" said Harry.

"Hermy." Grawp said as Sarff stomped around, clearly not listening.

"Well, he's got that down pat!" Ron yelled from behind Hagrid and he ran to Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione had been repeating the same lines for nearly a quarter of an hour.

"Let's start smaller." Hagrid said, walking to Grawp to pat his gray hand. "Grawpy, can you say 'cat'?"

Grawp gurgled stupidly. Sarff, however, opened her crooked mouth and said, "Kawt!"

"Good job, Sarff!" Hermione praised apprehensively.

"How about 'Hippogriff'?" Hagrid asked. Again, Grawp did nothing but guffaw. Sarff said nothing, but instead, began screaming shrilly, stomping her feet and waving her long arms.

"No, Sarff, no!" Hermione yelled. "Be quiet! Shh! Be quiet!"

Sarff wouldn't stop.

"Shut it, you!" yelled Ron. Sarff stopped and blinked stupidly in Ron's direction.

"This is going to take forever." Harry mumbled into Hermione's ear.

By the end, Sarff was able to hear the word 'Hippogriff' without screaming and could say some one-syllable words like 'cat', 'dog,' but still couldn't say them correctly, for she would always say "Kawt. Dawg."

"Is it even worth our time?" Harry asked, "I mean, they can't even put two words together."

"They just need time." Hermione said.

"Crabbe and Goyle'll've had plenty of time. Can they string two words together yet?"

"Yeah." Ron said, "'I… pound… you.' And 'Yes… Master… Malfoy.'"

Harry and Hermione snorted with laughter.

The whole weekend went by and Harry's Occlumency Lessons and Auror Training were as boring as ever, as Snape wouldn't explain _how_ to fight the Legilimens Curse and McGonagall was still into theory. The only good thing that happened was that Mark and Ginny now had the Porskoff Play down as Dennis flew around, distracting any other Chasers into thinking he had the Quaffle, by balling up his Quidditch robes under his arm and carrying them around. Sunday, after dinner, when the grey sky was just getting darker, Harry was called to Professor Dumbledore's office again by McGonagall after Auror Training.

When Harry entered through the wooden door to Dumbledore's office, he saw Fudge standing beside Umbridge again, who looked outraged, black bow in hair, short wand held in her stubby fingers. Fudge still looked confused.

"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore said, sitting in the same place Harry had spoken to him last. "I trust your weekend has been going well?"

"Yeah." Harry said, eyeing Fudge and Umbridge.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here, hm?" continued Dumbledore. Harry nodded his head. "Well, the Minister has something he would like to say, if you would please direct your attention to him." Harry gazed at Fudge, who looked blankly back at him for a minute. It was then, Harry truly wondered why Fudge was behaving so oddly. What Fudge said next threw Harry off completely.

"You and Miss. Delacour-Weasley, are permitted to return to your jobs tomorrow." Fudge said in a monotone.

"We- we are?" Harry said, looking at Umbridge, who scowled back at him.

"Yes." Fudge said, putting on his bowler hat and pinstriped cloak. "Now, I must return to the Ministry, Dolores, if you would accompany me."

He then left and Umbridge gave Harry one last look before storming out after the Minister.

The Minister's sudden departure seemed to have shocked not only Harry, but Dumbledore and McGonagall as well. Finally, after a long and awkward pause, where the three of them stared at the door, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now, seeing as you are going to go back to your regular teaching schedule tomorrow, Harry, you'll need to know what to learn. For the next week, I would like you to teach everyone about some of the spells that you taught most of them last year at your secret meetings. Get them to take notes the first day, practice and then the next class, practice together. That should take care of a whole week's worth of things to do, but I advise you get cracking on what you will be teaching them the next few weeks."

"Yes, Sir." Harry said, standing up. "Goodnight, Professors." Then, he walked out, unable to believe what had just happened.

Neither Ron or Hermione could believe it either.

"And he just left-- just like that?" Hermione said.

"With Umbridge?" Ron asked excitedly.

They were sitting near the fireplace and it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Nearly everyone had gone to bed, save a small few.

"Yeah." Harry said, not sure whether he should feel happy that Umbridge was gone, or terrified at the prospect of teaching his classmates again.

"Good for you, Harry!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you're much more interesting to learn from than Umbridge." Ron said.

It was then Harry settled for feeling happy that Umbridge was gone.

Even the firelight seemed to dance with glee that night. And for the first time in a long time, Harry was able to sleep peacefully.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I am SOOOOO sorry for how lame this chapter was! It was just, I was so pushed for time and I knew I had to get this chapter done! I apologize for the lack of good quality it contains and I hope my next chapter will be better. I was planning for this chapter to be longer, but I ran out of time! I apologize! And I also wanted the discussion with Dumbledore, Harry, Fudge, etc, etc, to be longer, but I just didn't have time.

Thanks y'all for all yer reviews! I appreciate the fact that you guys are behind me 100%! The thing about my driver's license was… I didn't get it… well, I didn't fail, but I didn't pass… I didn't take the test at all! In fact, when my mom and I got up to the desk to give all my forms of identification, the guy said, 'sorry, we need your SS card.' I didn't have it, so we had to go home and look for it. All we could find was my mom's, so we had to go out to get me a new one that won't show up for another 9-14 days, so for that time, I'm grounded. But I was reading the wrong version of the Driver's Manual and the new one stated clearly that I needed an SS card! Well, excuse me, but no one told me that there was a difference from one version to the other. In other words, I'M SO MAD!

And my poor doggy, Alex, had to seizures in one night, two hours apart, so we had to take her to the vet and that took up some time. The hard thing is, we're not sure if she's in pain or not, but she gets stuck in her crate and we can't help her, so we just have to stand there, encouraging her to get out of it, not even sure if she can hears us in the first place!

You guys are great! You helped me get up to** 200** reviews, which is more than I've ever gotten, so thanks so much!

Anyway, apart from all my distressing, here are all **22** review responses! Wow! Thanks, guys! You make me so happy!

****

Mistopurr- It's fine that you don't sign in… no, wait, it's against the law to not sign in! AAAAH! But thanks! Yes, Evil Umbridge! She's such a nasty piece of work! Anyway, talk to you later! Happy B-day!

Vicster- Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was funny!

****

Pipaluga- Well, so far, I have 29 chapters planned out, but I'm thinking of adding on, so there will be more! Thanks a bunch! But it will be to the end of the year, even if it takes me to the end of the year to finish the story! And as you know, my driver's test didn't turn out all that great… thanks for your support!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- 'Kewl'… that's so cool! That actually gave me the idea for Sarff's pronunciations for 'cat' and 'dog', so thanks! Well, if you think about it, Fred and George both got their Apparation tests in the summer between their 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts and I figured it was so like Hermione to start studying a year in advance. I heard that error about Marcus Flint too… I think it was something like he was there for an extra year. I looked up what J.K. Rowling had to say on it and she said he was so stupid, he was held back. Thanks again!

****

Black Sentinel- Well, Umbridge didn't die and excruciating death, but getting rid of her was the next best thing, right? I can't say much about what else you were talking about without giving away big ending stuff. But yeah, I figured it would be good to get Krum back into the picture and what better way than to have him send Hermione a letter about how people went missing? Lol!

****

Larna Mandrea- Thanks so much! I'm glad, in a way, that you missed my story, because it means I'm doing my job as a author to have people enjoy my story! I'm glad, also, that I'm keeping everyone in character (or at least trying to in this chapter). Again, thanks!

****

Lovegood Loves Good- Too late… sorry. Umbridge is gone so they can't rebel against her. Although, it would have been a great idea… trails off in thought.

****

The evil witch queen- Yeah, good job for all the sailing! I read your story and it was great (as always!). I'm glad you like the howler, because I personally thought it was a little out of character. I can't say whether or not Umbridge had Fudge under the Imperious Curse, because I don't want to spoil anything for you! Sorry! What doesn't have to do with Voldemort these days?

****

Trinityelf- No prob! I hope your drivers Ed classes are going smoothly. Seven hours? That's great! Yeah… about my driver's permit… UMBRIDGE! But she's gone. I would have had her last longer, but I no longer needed her. Talk to you later! Sorry the review isn't longer, I told you all I wanted to in my e-mail! Adios!

****

Snow-angel222- Thanks! Yes, Umbridge is evil, isn't she? Yup, Fudge is acting strangely, but what's up with him? Lol… only I know and that's fun! Sorry… power… of… writing… growing…too…strong! Thanks again!

****

Cloak of light in general- Hm… interesting name! I'm honored that you reviewed for my story, 'cause I always like to see what my reviewers think, even if it is the 'good job! Love it!' thing, because then I know that I'm doing okay! I'm glad you hate Umbridge, because she is a hate-able person! I despise her, but she is fun to write, because even I don't know what she's going to do next! Anyway, thanks so much!

****

Drake Smythe- The Fabled Staff of Merlin? When can you see it? Ah, only time can tell, my friend! Well… about the pairings, I don't really do those… except, of course, the Harry/Cho things, because I like Cho, even if no one else does. She's fun to write!

****

Ellen- EVIL UMBRIDGE! Sorry, going crazy! I know! Summer is ending! Where did it go? Come back, summer flails arms. Yup, I went to the fair and had a great time! Trin told me about how she was 'playing with her food'. That was great!

****

Lady Aioria- I've never seen it (obviously). It sounds interesting! That costume thing was so funny! I could just imagine it in my head! Yay! USA!!! Right, I'll check it out! Advertise? You want me to advertise ? Or ? Well, I'll have to check them out before I advertise them on my bio page, if that's what you want me to do… Thanks!

****

Makotochi- Got rid of Umbridge! Happy? I am!

****

Lady game- Have more happen in one chapter? You know how much I would enjoy doing that, but time just doesn't call for it at the moment. Sorry! I really want to add more in chapters, but I'm struggling, just to get up what I have up at the moment. If I have time, I swear I'll put more in a chapter, just for you! And, yes, I know Mark Evan's last name was actually an accident, says J.K. Rowling, but me and my friend are not sure whether or not she was just trying to get our focus off Mark. Besides, he was ten in the fifth book and you have to be eleven to get into Hogwarts, so I thought the time was perfect! Thanks, though, for the warning!

****

Facil Glow- I'm glad you like my long chapters! My goal, from the start, was to not write less than 10 pages on my computer for each chapter, so I'm nearing 170 pages on my computer in a different font! Pretty cool! Thanks! I don't have time to change it, but as you see up at the A/N at the top, I did put it into consideration! I just don't have time to change it now… if I have time, I'll change it! Thanks!

****

JeanieBeneie33- Sorry that I made you wait so long! And your welcome for the compliment! Thank _you_ for your compliment! Lol!

****

FlyingPixie- It actually took me a while to realize what you meant by Voldie, 'cause I usually just call him Voldemort, or if I'm really mad at him 'Moldy-wart'. Hey, at least it rhymes, even if it is gross. Thanks for the review!

****

Wind Whisperer- Sorry Harry didn't get a chance to blow up at her before she left, but I enjoyed writing the detention scene! It kinda gave Ron and Hermione time to stick up for Harry, rather than the other way around.

****

David M. Potter- Is your last name truly 'Potter' or is that just a name? Sorry… none of my business! Anyway, yeah, I didn't say, but Dumbledore told Fudge about Umbridge's punishment… not that it made a difference… Fudge is sort of out of it at the moment. Anyway, thanks!

****

Jeanne2- Thanks! Yes, evil Umbridge! And I feel bad for Harry too! Harry realized what was wrong with Fudge… actually… hang on… that there was something wrong with Fudge… but what is it? Lol. Thanks!

****

Starsmiles- I'm glad you thought it was funny! I still think it was out of character, but it you guys liked it, then I'm happy! Yup, Fudge is acting interesting, isn't he? Yes, I decided to make her extremely evil in the last chapter! How'd I do? She didn't say anything in this chapter, but it was the prospect that she was there, wasn't it? Well, that's the thing, Hermione's always the one to study while Harry and Ron put it off until the last minute… that will be in my 7th story version. Yes, I'm writing another one for their 7th year… when, you ask? I dunno. Not yet, anyway. Yup, can't tell you what's going on with Voldemort and Wormtail, for all of you must be surprised!

Wow! Thanks you guys for all the reviews! It truly means a lot to me that you all enjoy my story! Well, I'd better go; I have a big day tomorrow and I need time to post this. So, talk to you guys later and don't forget to review on your way out! Oh, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again, so just keep a lookout!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

(My sign won't show up : ( …)


	14. Hogsmede Unhelpful

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling.

****

Author Note: I am SOOOOO sorry for the length of time it took to get this up!

****

Author corrective note: One of my reviewers pointed out to me that I said 'Quidditch Tryouts' instead of 'Quidditch Practice'. Because it was, indeed, a Quidditch Practice, not Tryout. Thanks for pointing that out!

****

Another Author Note: Go check out my bio page! I post 'Legolas-gurl88 news' and if it takes a while to post a chapter, it will tell you what's going on. Thanks!

Story time!

………………………………................................................................................................

14. Hogsmede Unhelpful

Monday began with an air of happiness. Umbridge was gone and everyone knew it, even before breakfast began, yet a few kept speeding into the Great Hall, determined to find out whether or not it was true. When they did, they cheered and smiled. There were many whoops and cheers that morning. Even Professor McGonagall gave a short blast of a cheer before straitening her hat and sitting up at the teacher's table. Fleur was already there, conversing with Professor Sinistra and she was grinning, her perfect white teeth showing a mile away.

The only ones that didn't seem happy about it were Malfoy and his gang.

"So, Potter got rid of Umbridge for a second time. No big deal." he sneered through nods of Crabbe and Goyle. Several people from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, even those sitting at Gryffindor table, asked Harry if he had really chased Umbridge off the grounds, or told Peeves to do so.

"Rumors spread fast around Hogwarts." Ron grinned as Ernie Macmillan walked away after he had shaken Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"I suppose so," Harry said.

"C'mon. Let's not be late to Hagrid's class," Hermione said after breakfast and the three of them stood up and walked across the grounds. It was drizzling this morning, so the grass was wet, making their sneakers squeak as they walked. Even though it was a rainy, cloudy, gloomy day, Harry's good spirit couldn't be broken. When they made it to Hagrid's, they could see that he was looking much happier.

"Glad she's gone." Hagrid said gruffly. The last of the class was making it's way across the lawn. "Nightmare, that woman is. 'Sides, now I get ter show yeh wha' I wanted ter teach yeh last week!"

He pointed to another crate.

"More fairies?" Ron grimaced.

"Nah. Much more interestin' than fairies!" said Hagrid happily. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks behind Hagrid's back. 'Interesting,' to Hagrid, was like a monster, or something dangerous. When the rest of the class stopped in front of the crate, Hagrid looked ready to explode with excitement.

"Righ', now, let's get ter some learnin'!" He opened the crate and something huge and hideous slithered out. It was a snake. Not only was it an ugly, bright orange with black stripes, but it was nearly six feet long. But the thing that made it completely menacing, was it had three heads. As Harry watched it, he could hear each head talking with the other one.

"_No, ssstop moving, or we'll get too clossse to those humansss_." The left one said.

"_Oh, I wisssh I could be back in the foressst. It was niccce and sssafe there!_" The middle one said.

"_Ssshut up, you two and focusss on the fact that thossse freakisssh humansss are wanting to kill usss!_" The right one hissed irritably.

"This is a Runespoor!" Hagrid said over their hissing. "They come from Burkina Faso, in Africa and can reach a length of six feet. Each head has it's own responsibility. The left head is the one ter decide where ter go and wha' ter do next. The middle head is always dreamin' an tha's it's goal. But the righ' head is the one ter examine wha' the other two are doin' and it's basically the critic of the bunch, 'cause if it doesn't like wha' the other two are doin', it'll hiss at them."

"Hermione." Ron whispered in Harry's ear and the two of them grinned as Hermione watched, fascinated. Hagrid continued.

"Bu' mos' o' the time, the righ' head will be missing, 'cause the other two got tired o' it nagging at them."

Harry and Ron snorted and Hermione shushed at them irritably to be quiet.

"The righ' head's fangs are poisonous." Hagrid said and those closest to the snake's right head backed away cautiously. "So stay away from the righ' head. Now, terday, I wan' you ter feed them--"

"Why don't you have Potter hiss at them?" Malfoy said loudly over the rest of the crowd. "He _can_ talk to snakes. He'll fit right in with them."

"Tha's enough Malfoy." Hagrid said as Harry jerked his head to glare at Malfoy.

"Why should I stop? Having Potter talk to them would at least make your classes a bit more interesting, even if Potter is the one making it interesting." Malfoy continued.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said quietly. Malfoy sneered at him and the class watched, interested. Malfoy hissed comically, though not to Harry.

"You know," he said, not bothering to lower his voice. "I've had enough of this class. That moron's teaching skills are just as bad, and almost worse than Potter's."

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled and his voice echoed, bouncing off the trees.

"Now, Harry," Hagrid said warningly, as Ron and Hermione grabbed the back of Harry's robes to keep him from jumping on Malfoy. "Malfoy, tha's enough."

"Like Potter, like giant." Malfoy said, sneering, knowing he was getting to Harry.

"Wha's tha' supposed ter mean?" Hagrid asked angrily.

"Well, it's _true_, isn't it?" Malfoy asked as the Slytherins nodded. "You both were and still are lowly orphans who's mothers probably grew up in a dumpster--"

That tore it for Harry. He yanked his robes out of Ron and Hermione's grasps and launched himself at Malfoy, tackling him. Then, he pulled back his arm, and, like last year, sank it deeply into Malfoy's stomach, at the same time, using his other arm to hold Malfoy's hand back. Yet, Malfoy found his wand and sent sparks at Harry's face, slicing a long cut on Harry's cheek. Harry pulled out his own wand, but felt a yank at the back of his robes as Hagrid lifted him off of Malfoy. Harry flailed around for a second before Hagrid placed him back on his feet, pulling Malfoy up, but keeping the two of them an arm's length apart to keep them from doing any more injury to each other.

Harry was panting loudly and his stomach was tied in so many knots that it would have been impossible to untie.

Malfoy was panting as well. He had a major nose bleed and blood was poring down his face from a cut on his head. Harry could feel blood dribbling down his own face, but he didn't care. Both of their wands were pointing at each other.

"Now tha's enough!" Hagrid roared, "Both o' you! Malfoy, fifteen points from Slytherin and Harry-- ah, Harry, I hate ter do this, bu' fifteen points from Gryffindor. Malfoy, Hospital Wing. An' take yer insults with yeh. Harry, go into my cabin and stay there 'til I come talk with yeh. Both o' yeh go… NOW!"

Hagrid sounded furious. More furious than Harry had ever heard him and the sound in Hagrid's voice broke every wanting he had to hit Malfoy and make him pay for what he had said. Malfoy took off to the castle and Harry trudged along to Hagrid's door, shame now burning in his stomach as the whole class watched him and Malfoy depart. He was so mad at himself, Malfoy and at everything else that he kicked the wall before opening the door to Hagrid's cabin and slamming it shut. Fang pounced on him, but he merely pushed the Boarhound off before dropping into one of the chairs at the table. He crossed his arms and sank down a bit in the chair. He could hear voices outside and knew that it was the class talking. He heard Hagrid's instructions to them to stay where they were and read the chapter in their books on Runespoors. Then, he heard thumping and the door creak open.

"I'm not very happy 'bout how you handled that situation with Malfoy, Harry." he heard Hagrid behind him. When Hagrid received no answer, he walked to the table and sat in the chair across from Harry, who avoided eye contact. There was a tremendous silence before Harry spoke.

"Sorry, Hagrid." Harry said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Well, yeh ruddy well should be, after behavin' like tha'." said Hagrid. Harry sighed. "Crikey, Harry, I though' yer mum an' dad raised yeh better than tha'. Ter let wha'ever someone says to pass through one ear an' out the other. Yer better than tha', Harry."

"Malfoy just--"

"Malfoy this an' Malfoy tha'." Hagrid said, shaking his great shaggy head. "Jus' 'cause 'e says things doesn't mean they're true. Yer mum grew up with decent parents an' family. An' so did you."

Harry laughed without humor.

"Decent?" he asked.

"Yeah. They migh' not 'ave been the bes' guardians, bu' they kept yeh an' tha's wha' counts. Wha' does Malfoy know? How to get on yer nerves, but _you_, Harry, learned at an early age ter accept things, an' startin' fights is not one o' the things you were brought up ter do, with or withou' yer cousin."

Harry laughed again, his heart lightening.

"Thanks, Hagrid. And I'm sorry." he said.

"Ah, yer a teenager an' sometimes, tha's what teenagers do, eh?" said Hagrid, his beetle black eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded.

"Jus' don' let Malfoy get ter yeh. Jus' 'cause he says it, doesn't make it true."

"But what about you?"

"Did you see _me_ pouncin' on 'im?" Hagrid laughed. "Nah, I've jus' learned ter accept that Malfoy is not the one ter decide wha' me mum was like. Hell, he wasn't even alive when I was born, how could he know?"

Hagrid stood up.

"Well, Harry, yeh don' 'ave ter go back outside. I suggest yeh clean that cut afore it gets infected. Send that owl out asking Fleur ter take over yer class today and 'ave tea an' lunch with me."

"Alright." Harry said, walking to a basin full of water and grabbing a cloth next to it and dipping it into the water as Hagrid walked out and finished up the last hour of class and Harry sent an owl to Fleur. A break with Hagrid was what he really did need, without the distraction of Grawp and Sarff.

………………………………................................................................................................

After Harry had lunch with Hagrid, he said goodbye and left for Potions, which was really not the thing he needed today. When he walked into the classroom, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table as Snape was at his desk writing something. Malfoy was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle were in the desk behind him. He didn't speak to Harry, but he did sneer at him evilly. Harry could see that his cut and bloody nose were cleaned and Harry wondered if Malfoy's stomach was bandaged. Ron and Hermione turned around and waved at him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Harry said, sitting between her and Ron.

"Why weren't you teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts today?" Ron asked. "Fleur said you asked her to teach today."

"I had lunch with Hagrid." Harry said.

"Is your cut alright?" Hermione asked, staring at Harry's cut.

"Yeah." said Harry again. "I cleaned it at Hagrid's."

"That was brilliant, though." Ron said, "How you tackled Malfoy."

"Ron, don't be so thick. Honestly, it's lucky Umbridge left yesterday, or you would be Seekerless."

"True. But it was still wicked."

"You frightened me, though, Harry." Hermione said. "I've never seen Hagrid so mad. Or you. It was like… you were… well, Hagrid scared me more."

"He and I talked." Harry said. Hermione opened her mouth, but stopped mid-word as Snape stood up and began his lesson. The potion they would be making was called the Drowsiness Potion. Luckily, nothing went amiss and soon Potions was over. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Transfiguration, ready for the day to be over.

"Now, for the next month, we will be learning about human transfiguration, such as Animagi and being able to turn yourself into anything at will. You will not be allowed to do it outside of class until you graduate from Hogwarts, but until then, you will be practicing it. For today, you will read about it and on Friday, after finishing the homework on the history of Animagi, you will be allowed to turn yourself into an ape, which is the easiest animal to change in to, since they are supposed to be our closest animal relative, as some studies of Muggles show…"

Finally, the day was over.

………………………………................................................................................................

The rest of the month went by and things seemed to brighten up, save the sky. It was now raining every day and every night. Soon, it was two weeks before Halloween. Harry was walking to Potions on October 14th with Ron and Hermione, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Cho hurrying after him. When she reached him, she kissed his cheek. Hermione tapped Ron's shoulder and jerked her head in the direction that the three of them had originally been traveling in and she and Ron walked away. Harry was thankful for Hermione's timing as Ron looked ready to laugh. Cho slid her hand into Harry's.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you. Roger Davis has been giving us extra Quidditch Practice. I've been really busy."

"That's okay." said Harry.

"Anyway, I have to go to Flitwick's, but I wanted to know if you still wanted to go to Hogsmede with me. The first Hogsmede trip is the 26th."

"Sure." Harry said. Cho beamed.

"Well… alright… I'll see you then if I don't see you before that."

"Bye." Harry said as Cho kissed him again and ran off, turning and waving before going around a corner.

Harry walked to Potions a bit happier than he had been in a long time.

………………………………................................................................................................

On October 25th, McGonagall began allowing them to turn themselves into an animal of their choice. Hermione chose a cat, so she was slinking around, watching everyone else as they attempted to change into an animal. She was the only one who had changed successfully into an animal and back again without any problems. Ron turned himself into a Centaur.

"Excellent, Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall said as Ron looked around at his hooves. "Never before have I seen anyone change into a Centaur!"

"I wasn't trying to, Professor." Ron moaned as Lavender Brown giggled, nudging Parvati Patil and pointing in Ron's direction. "I was trying to turn into a horse."

Harry was becoming more successful as he continued and was able to change into a rabbit at will. The problem was, when he changed back, his nose wouldn't stop twitching and he had an odd craving for carrots.

Parvati was having the hardest time. She tried to turn into a Unicorn first, but they were such a difficult creature to turn into, since they were so magical, that all she got was a horn and had to go to the Hospital Wing, returning to try something a little less hard. Then, she attempted to change into a lizard, but all that happened was her skin turned green. She was gone for the rest of the class.

The most surprising of everyone was Neville. He had managed into turning into a horse and Ron looked at him jealously as Neville cantered around the classroom, nearly squashing Harry as he was jumping around the room towards his wand which he dropped when turning back into a rabbit. The thing was, Neville had a hard time communicating to McGonagall that he couldn't change back and she had to turn into a horse to understand him. At the end of the class, everyone was exhausted.

"Very good for beginners." McGonagall said proudly. "Before you leave, I would like to tell you that the difference between being an Animagus and someone who can change themselves into any animal is that you can remain in your Animagus body for as long as you wish, whereas, you only have ten minutes were you to use the spell as it is such complex magic that it wears off. And every incantation is different. Remember that. And I am going to inspect the Hospital Wing tonight, so if I find any of you in there due to the fact that you practiced them out of class, you will lose points. It is unsafe to change by yourself, without someone there at the moment. Good day to you, class!"

"Some class." Ron said, having turned back into the form of a human.

………………………………................................................................................................

Finally, Saturday rolled around and Harry woke up, feeling happier than usual. Maybe it was the prospect that he would be going to Hogsmede with Cho-- their relationship having taken a turn for the better in the past two weeks-- or maybe it was that Grawp and Sarff were now able to say 'Hello. How are you?'. Or maybe it was that since his fight with Malfoy, the Slytherins chose to not even look at Harry, which, to him, was perfectly fine, even though they probably thought the nice peaceful quiet would drive him insane.

It didn't.

Harry got out of bed and dressed into his best outfit, then went downstairs to the Great Hall, not waiting for Ron or Hermione. He would surely see them down there soon. When they did, they all talked about were things that Harry wouldn't remember later. After the leftover food on the golden plates disappeared Cho immediately walked up and stopped right behind him.

"Hello." she said breathlessly, dancing on the balls of her feet. She was looking extremely pretty today. Her shining hair was hanging around her shoulders, parted so perfectly on the side of her head that Harry was sure she had done it by magic.

"H-hi." stammered Harry, feeling stupid, with his jet-black hair standing on end. He stood up and stepped over the stool. Ron and Hermione chose not to watch, and were talking over everyone else. Harry was happy for how they were giving him and Cho privacy and made a mental note to thank them later.

"Well… d'you want to go, then? Filch is letting out students." Cho asked.

"Alright." Harry said, casting a backward glance at Ron and Hermione as Cho wrapped her hand around his arm. When they walked by the Slytherins, Harry knew there was something missing. He realized that there were not any cat calls or jeers going his way.

"Did you become friends with the Slytherins?" Cho asked, looking surprised that there were no nasty comments coming from those sitting at the table.

"No." said Harry flatly. "I'm not sure if it's some sort of punishment, or if they're just afraid of me."

"Why would they be afraid of you?" asked Cho.

"I sort of got in a fight with Malfoy." Harry said.

"Is that why your cheek was bleeding a while ago?" Cho asked. Harry nodded, so Cho continued. "Well, it's certainly a nice change, not to have that girl, Pansy Parkinson, being nasty to me."

"They won't even listen or talk to me in class." Harry told her. "It's quite peaceful. And it gives the Hufflepuffs a chance to listen."

"That's nice." Cho said.

As they walked out the doors to where Filch was standing and went outside onto the cool grounds. Morning frost still clung to all the grass, and it crunched under Harry's feet. Their breath ascended in clouds, and they both wrapped their cloaks tightly about them to keep themselves warm. Soon, they were in the village of Hogsmede.

"Where do you want to go?" Cho asked.

"I dunno. You choose." Harry said. Cho rolled her eyes, but must not have meant anything by it, as she happily thought of where she and Harry should go.

"Well, we've just had breakfast. Why don't we go shopping first?"

"Alright." Harry said and they spent the next few hours window shopping, Cho occasionally stopping to go inside to pet the cute animals at the pet store while Harry waited courteously, thinking that were someone to see him in here, petting the fluffy bunny that could change colors, it would be the end of him. They stopped in the Quidditch Supply store and both Cho and Harry marveled at the new items that had been put in, talking about which brooms were better than others. Finally, noon rolled around and both of them walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Should we have lunch?" Harry asked, pulling out his pouch of clanging wizard money.

"Alright." Cho said, "I'll find us a table, Harry."

Once Harry had come to the table, balancing two tankards of Butterbeer and a basket of appetizing food, the both of them began to eat. It wasn't that long until Ron and Hermione turned up. Harry and Cho scooted over for them, as everywhere else was full.

"Hello, Cho." Hermione said politely, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Hello, Hermione." Cho responded and Harry could tell she was forcing herself to not sound jealous or angry at Hermione.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked, sitting next to Harry.

"Everywhere, almost." Harry said. Cho nodded. After Hermione and Ron stayed and chatted for a bit, they got up and left, waving to Madame Rosmerta, who was swamped with customers. There was a silence between Harry and Cho as both of them gazed out the window, staring at those walking past with bags and children. Suddenly, Harry felt sick…

He shook his head, hoping to clear away the feeling. His scar began to burn dully on his forehead, so he rubbed it. Cho noticed his odd behavior.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah. I just feel a little… funny." Harry whispered to her, not wanting to attract attention. Then, something weird happened… all the sound clicked off. Cho's mouth was moving, but Harry couldn't hear her. He remained conscious… what was going on?

Then, as though someone were whispering in his ear, he could hear it…

"_Soon, Potter… soon I shall get you… be warned…my spies are everywhere… closer than you think…_"

Harry stood up suddenly, almost knocking the table over.

"Harry-- what?" Cho asked, grabbing her Butterbeer to stop it from falling in her lap.

"Got to go." Harry muttered to her, rubbing his scar as it had just givin a sharp jolt. Then, without another word or glance at Cho, Harry turned and walked quickly out of the pub. Once outside, he began to run. He needed to find Ron and Hermione. Where would they be? A slight drizzle started, making Harry's glasses get specks of rain on them.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called quietly. He ran into Zonko's, but only found Neville.

"Neville, have you seen Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked, panting slightly from his run.

"They were just here." Neville said, suspicion coming forth in his eyes. "They said they were going to go back up the castle. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Harry said. He turned on his heel and ran right back out the door. He had to catch up with Ron and Hermione. He had to tell them…

Finally, he caught sight of Ron's red hair and he ran faster, reaching out and grabbing Ron's collar to stop himself.

Ron choked.

"Harry!" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's robes to stop Harry from choking Ron any farther. "What's wrong? Where's Cho?"

"Have… to… tell you." Harry panted. "Had… something… happened… odd."

"What?" Ron said, rubbing his throat.

"Take a breath, Harry." Hermione said. "What's wrong?" Finally, after several minutes, Harry's heartbeat returned to normal.

"I was talking with Cho and…" Harry lowered his voice as there were several students waiting to go back to Hogsmede. "All of a sudden the sound sort of… went off. And I heard Voldemort…"

"You heard Voldemort?" Ron asked as Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did that happen?"

"I dunno… but he told me that he would strike soon. He had spies. He said they're closer than I think."

"I wonder what he meant?" Ron asked.

"Where's Cho?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What? Oh… I don't know. I sort of left." Harry said, rapidly beginning to feel guilty that he had left Cho in a rush.

"Oh, Harry! You _didn't_! Oh, she'll be so mad!"

"I know." Harry said, his stomach sinking… he and Cho had just begun to get along. "But I had to tell you. This was important."

"Let me ask you," Ron said. "You want Cho and you to stay together? And every time you and her go out, something wrong happens."

"What's more important?" Harry asked.

"So!" Harry heard an angry voice behind him. He closed his eyes as if to say 'oh great' and when he opened them, he turned around slowly and came face-to-face with Cho-- the angriest she'd ever looked. Her face was red, probably both from anger and running to find him.

"I run after you to see if you're alright and I find you telling your _friends_ that I'm not important!"

"What-- no, Cho." Harry tried to say, but Cho wouldn't listen. There were now tears pouring down her face.

"You are so inconsiderate to me!" she yelled so a few of those close by turned their heads. Harry could feel his face burning with anger, shame and guilt.

"I can't believe I thought you'd changed, Harry! I thought you liked me!"

"I do!" Harry tied to yell. "Cho-- just listen-- something's happened--"

"No! I don't have to listen to you. Leave me alone! I never want to speak to you again Harry Potter!"

With that, she stormed through the crowd of Hogwarts students waiting to go home and placed herself as far away from Harry as she could, her eyes flooded with unshed tears.

"Ooh." Ron said quietly and Harry turned his head away from Cho. "She used your full name. That's what my Mum does when she's really angry."

"Yeah… well… I don't care." Harry said, feeling incredibly empty. He turned around and left without another word, Ron and Hermione not making an effort to stop him.

………………………………................................................................................................

Harry sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks, another tankard clutched in his hand as he stared at the table. He wasn't even really drinking. Instead, he was thinking. The familiar jingle of the bell on the door sounded and Harry didn't bother to look up. He did, however, when someone sat down across from him.

"Hello, Harry." Luna Lovegood said. She looked more-or-less as she had last year. She still had the habit of placing her wand above her left ear for safe keeping.

"Hi." answered Harry halfheartedly.

"Are you alright?" asked Luna, her eyes narrowing. "I heard what happened."

"Yeah." Harry said. He returned his gaze to the table.

"She's really upset." Luna said, now gazing out the window.

"Good for her."

"You're being really nasty about it." Luna said unhelpfully.

"Thanks a lot." Harry busted out. "I feel so much better about it now that you've told me that!"

"Well you are."

Harry sighed irritably.

"Anyway, I was wondering if on the next Hogsmede trip, you could meet me here. My dad wants another interview with you for the _Quibbler_. It would have been this trip but Cho told me you were busy. Looks like you won't be next time." Luna said, completely off the subject.

There was a long pause.

"Alright. Fine." Harry said. "Just what I need."

"Thanks. Well, bye." Luna said and she got up and left as soon as she had come in.

Harry sighed again, exhaustedly. This day wasn't going out as he had planned. It couldn't possibly get any worse. But Harry, at that time, couldn't possibly know it could and would get worse… much worse…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP! I've been so busy that I've hardly had ANY time whatsoever to sit and type! Let's see… ten days is what it took to post which is ten sorry's… SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!!! Reasons I've been so busy…

I had Band Camp! It was fun, but tiring! I love my band, but we had to march for several hours. Anyway, that took up two days… then, I attempted to get my permit… AND I GOT IT! So the next day, I went out driving for the first time in my life! AAAH! It was scary! But I had a good time and my mom didn't yell at me. Next I had work! Grrr! Evil work! Actually, I like it, but sometimes, I just wish I didn't have to work. Do you working folk ever get that? Then, school shopping and other fun stuff and today, I went school clothes shopping again at the mall (fun! I got a Legolas T-shirt!) and saw this AWESOME Legolas blanket that was only $35. I thought it would be in the 100's 'cause it was HUGE! Anyway, I also had a dentist appointment and my aunt and uncle are over so I had to clean. So was so busy! But I apologize! I am soooo sorry! I didn't really think it would take this long to post!

Review time!

****

Blaze Potter- Thanks!

****

Huggiebear- That's true… thinks can only go up from here. :giggles: Sorry! I can't tell you if Umbridge is the one who has Fudge under the Imperious curse… or even if Fudge has the Imperious curse on him at all! That's annoying, I know, but it will only make the story better, and keep you reading!

****

Shelly101- Are you a Snape-lover? I love Snape! He's just the coolest character! He's so fun to write! I'll try to fit in more Occlumency, but I really don't have anything planned for the sessions at the moment, but I'll try to think of something just for you!

****

Facil Glow- Ah, I don't mind if you correct me. Unless, of course, if you're one to go through my story and criticize everything (I know you're not… I'm just saying if you were). It also really helps that people point out my faults so I can look out for them in the future! Thanks!

****

FlyingPixie- My last chapter really stunk! That's why had a bit more action in this one. You'll find out what's up with Fudge… it might not be right away, but you'll see soon enough! Thanks! Alex is doing better now that she's got a medication thing.

****

Ms. Me- Cool name! Is my story really that long that you have to spend ALL DAY reading it? That's kinda cool in a way! I'm glad I'm writing up to your expectations! That's one of my goals with this story! Yeah, I think those things where he's a 'super-Harry' as you call him, are just not right. He's a teenager and he's also going through teenage problems. I'm glad that at least one person thought Fleur at the post of the D.A.D.A. thing was a good idea! I just thought it would be kinda cool! Thanks!

****

Snow-angel222- Yeah, it was abrupt, but I was kinda running low on time and was trying to finish the chapter. Otherwise, it probably would have been longer! Thoughts are good… it's what tells me what you guys are thinking of my story!

****

Trunks2598- Well, I don't want my readers to be annoyed with me! That just wouldn't do! LOL! I actually like the character of Umbridge, 'cause she just brings such misery that is fun to write! That sounded wrong, but oh well! Everyone hates her. So do I, but I just like the character. What do you think?

****

Sweet Sakura Curls- I like your pen name! It reminds me of Sweet and Sour sauce. Sorry… that was random! And kinda rude. I apologize. Anyway, thanks for the review!

****

TankerMDK- Thanks for pointing out your confusions to me. I would have Harry talk about his suspicions, but they were talking about him actually getting his job back and he thought that was just odd. And Dumbledore… well… let's just say that Dumbledore was more focused on Harry at the moment.

****

Family Guy Fanatic- Almost! I think it's spelt humorous. Anyway, that was besides the point. Thanks for the review!

****

Trinityelf- I hope we get Brit. Lit. together! That would be soooo much fun! :crosses fingers: I really do hope we get Brit. Lit. together! I think Crane's happy that you're in her class, 'cause it keeps her sane, rather than having just Lurtz in the class too. Talk to you later!

****

Jeanne2- You can be pretty sure! I'm not saying nothin', though! Thanks!

****

Ellen- I'm sorry I took so long to post. I've just been having a lot going on! Ah, you won't need flashlights for those things! You're too nice to be shoved in one! And despite how much smaller you are than me, you still wouldn't fit in a locker, if it's any consolation. Besides, you're way too nice! Anyway, if I don't talk to you before Thursday, have a great first day!

****

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Thanks!

****

Cloak of light in general- A 'filler' chapter? Thanks for pointing out that I said 'Quidditch Tryouts'. I always say that! I'm too exhausted to change it, but I'll put it in an author correction note at the top. But I always type that, no matter how much I tell myself they're practices. Thanks anyway! Well, I certainly took a lot of time for writing this chapter! I feel really bad about it, but this chapter isn't as bad as the last one (even if this one still is a bit lame). But thanks for letting me know that I need not rush things! That's an interesting way of getting a name! :dances: I got my SS card and I got my permit :dances more: I'm so happy!

****

Roxoan- Yup, Fudge is out of it. Pink skin? Odd! But those are good thoughts!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- I'm supposing that you wouldn't get kicked out if you failed a year. Dumbledore is too nice to kick anyone out. You know, I'm not sure what Firenze thought. Sometimes, I wish they could be back in Divination, but Harry and Ron quit. It says so in OOTP. Darn! They get to miss good stuff! You're very warm, what with the guessing, but cold at the same time!

****

David M. Potter- Thanks for clearing that up! Well, Harry found a girl, but lost her AGAIN! He's so inconsiderate sometimes. :giggles unnecessarily:

****

Makotochi- Yeah, I was easy on her. Maybe another chapter and/or story. Thanks!

****

Larna Mandrea- Thanks! :giggles: m'dear… I like that! Did you like that part? I thought it was the perfect thing for a younger sister to say! Thanks again!

Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope not all of you have left! Bye!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,  
Legolas-gurl88

(Still no sign. Any ideas anyone, for a sign for me?)


	15. The Makeshift Ghost Council

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling? Nope, not me.

****

Author Note: Reason for my quick update at the bottom.

Story time!

………………………………

15. The Makeshift Ghost Council

The rest of the weekend, Harry stormed around Gryffindor tower, feeling extremely grumpy. Everyone avoided him, even Ron and Hermione at times. It wasn't that Harry was mad at anyone. Actually, he was mad at Cho. At breakfast that morning, he tried to make eye contact with her, but she didn't even glance his way… not once. He had made her really mad. After lunch, he tried to corner her and apologize, but she just stuck her nose in the air and walked away. Harry kicked the wall, achieving nothing but a sore toe. He didn't even realize when one of the suits of armor stuck it's leg out.

Harry fell down a flight of stairs. Luckily, no one was around to see him fall, but when he stood up, he looked back up the stairs to see who the cause was for his now aching back. The suit of armor cackled and Peeves zoomed out from a slot in the visor of the helmet. He flew down to Harry, giggling, juggling sharp knives.

"Get out of it, Peeves." Harry said angrily, leaning down to pick up the fallen things from his bag.

"Potty! Clumsy wee Potty lad needs to look where he's going!" Peeves shrieked gleefully. "He'll fall down more stairs if he doesn't!"

"Shut up, Peeves." Harry said. Peeves only cackled and watched the knives he was juggling.

"Potty's mad, isn't he? Yes, mad as a hatter, is Clumsy Potter!"

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't stuck your leg out." Harry said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking off, hoping Peeves wouldn't follow. However, he should have known better as Peeves only chased him, ricocheting off the walls as he went. Harry, having had just about enough, stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to yell at Peeves, only to get a nasty shock as he walked through Nearly Headless Nick and got the unpleasant feeling of jumping into a bucket of icy water.

"ARG! Oh, hello, Nick." Harry said.

"Hello." Nearly Headless Nick said solemnly speaking as if he hadn't even noticed Harry had walked right through him. "Having troubles, Young Potter?"

"Yeah." Harry said and the two of them eyes Peeves, who was doing a dance above them.

"Peeves!" Nick shouted at the Poltergeist. "Stop this nonsense at once, or I shall be forced to call the Bloody Barron!"

"No need, Nicolas." said a drawing voice from behind them. "I'm here."

Harry turned around to find the Bloody Barron staring at the scene before him. Peeves went into shock and dropped the knives, staring, horrified at the Bloody Barron. Had Harry not been in complete shock, at having been snuck up on three times in ten minutes and walking through one of those following him, he would have marveled more at the fact that he had never before heard the Bloody Barron talk, or even known someone who communicated with him, aside from the other ghosts.

"Ah, Barron, I'm glad you're here. You see, Peeves is--" Nick said.

"I already know, Nicolas." said the Bloody Barron. "The House-Elves are missing several knives due to Peeves and asked us to return them before they had to begin cooking dinner."

"The others are looking too?" Nick said. "Is there a reason I wasn't informed of this?"

"You could not be found." Barron said, eyeing Peeves who was attempting to sneak away. "I offered to find you to ask you and saw you trailing-- PEEVES, GET BACK HERE!"

Peeves had just snuck around the corner.

"Peevesy is sorry, Your Bloodiness!" Peeves said, his voice growing unusually high. "Peevesy will not cross Mr. Barron again!"

"See that you don't, Peeves, or the consequences will be extremely high for you. Now, give those knives--"

"Ah, Nicolas and Barron. You've found him. Good show." Harry turned again as another ghostly figure floated in on the conversation. The Fat Friar.

"Yes. Now we need to find a punishment." Barron said as Peeves floated close to him, yet keeping a cautious distance.

"Do not punish." The Fat Friar said. "Forgive and forget is what I say."

"We've forgiven and forgotten for too long, Friar." said the Bloody Barron and Nick nodded his head, which flopped off his shoulders and he refastened it. "Punishments would stick with the Poltergeist's memory longer."

"Well… I suppose it's time to hold a ghost council." Nick said.

"Here?" said the Bloody Barron, turning to the headless ghost. "Among the… living?" He cast a glance in Harry's direction. Harry didn't think he should be there. In fact, he wanted to leave.

"Why not? I trust Harry." Nick said.

"Give everyone a chance, I say." The Friar said peacefully.

"Very well." said the Bloody Barron grudgingly. "Who will find the Gray Lady?"

"I passed her one floor up." Friar said, beginning to float up. "I will retrieve her."

As time passed, Harry thought even more longingly about leaving. However, Nick's eyes told Harry that he wanted him to stay, so Harry stayed. He looked at Nick, who was adjusting his collar to secure his head more, then to the Bloody Barron, who was staring ahead, his clothes shining with silvery blood, yet peering out of the corner of his eye to Peeves, who was looking at the floor, knives in his hands and for once, he was quiet. In fact, he looked as though he were a naughty boy, just about to be punished. Finally, when Harry looked up, he saw the Fat Friar and the Gray Lady floated back down to the group.

"What's this about?" The Gray Lady said, her gray skirts floating about her.

"Peeves." The Bloody Barron said.

"Again?" The Gray Lady sighed. "Very well. You found him, then?"

"Look for yourself, M'lady." Nick said, gesturing to Peeves, who broke into noisy sobs.

"Let's get on with it, before Filch comes and clears Harry out." Nick said.

"All in favor of expelling Peeves, raise your hands." said the Bloody Barron, raising his own hand, but no others rose theirs. The Bloody Barron sighed. "_Very well_. All in favor of punishing Peeves, raise their hands." The Bloody Barron and Nick rose their hands. "All in favor of forgiving him… _again_… raise their hands."

The two hands of the Fat Friar and the Gray Lady found themselves in the air.

Everyone sighed.

Silence.

"You know, we really should get another ghost here to odd the evens on the majorities." Nick said aloud and everyone else agreed.

"Why do we even raise our hands anymore?" The Bloody Barron said angrily. "It always ends up the same. Nick and I raise our hands for one thing and the Friar and Gray Lady for another. What's the point?"

"Harry still hasn't decided." Nick pointed out.

"He's not of Ghost Council." The Gray Lady pointed out.

"True, but we need one more vote and he _is _here."

"Peevesy votes to forgive!" Peeves shrieked, raising his hand, clutching the knives in the air, hitting the Friar with the blades, but going through him.

"You can't vote." Nick said shortly. "Go on, Harry. Forgive or punish?"

Harry stared at them in disbelief. This was stupid. He just wanted to leave.

"Punish." Harry said quickly. "I have to go. Bye, Nick."

He then turned and walked away as Peeves shrieked in horror as the other ghosts herded him away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Peeves screeched. "NOOOOOOOOOO! Traitor Potty! Bad Potty! Betraying Potty! How could you betray Peevesy!? Bad Potty! Bad Potty! _BAD POTTY_!"

"What is this racket?" A new voice said sternly. Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall marching up to the ghosts.

"Majority passed that Peeves is punished!" The Bloody Barron said gleefully to McGonagall. As Harry turned into a different corridor, their voices all died down and Harry returned to the Common Room.

He didn't even _want_ to mention the Ghost Council to Ron or Hermione, and they were quiet again that night and Harry remembered he was supposed to be angry whilst in their presence.

………………………………

My the next morning, Halloween, Harry's attitude burned down and Ron and Hermione found it safe to talk to him again. They were looking forward to that night when the Great Hall would be decorated in celebration. At breakfast, Harry told them about Peeves and the Ghost Council. Ron looked as though it were a joke and Hermione looked fascinated.

"That's so interesting!" Hermione said. "Why did they include you in the voting?"

"They're votes were even and they needed another vote, so they asked me."

"They should've asked Filch." Ron said grinning. "He'd vote Peeves right out of the castle."

"I wonder what they decided to do to him." said Hermione, glancing upwards as if expecting to see Peeves gliding lazily over them.

"Dunno." Harry said. "I left before they could ask me what to do with him."

"We banned him from going anywhere except an empty room on the top floor." Nearly Headless Nick said unexpectedly behind them and they all spun around in their seats. "If he chooses to leave the room, we take more serious action. Good day." and he floated off.

"That was all of a sudden." Ron said.

………………………………

Later that day, Harry began his Defense Against the Dark Arts class again. At this point in time, they were practicing the Stunning Charm on each other. Those that had been in the D.A. meetings were doing superb and needed absolutely no coaching whatsoever when knowing what to do. However, those who hadn't been in the D.A. classes weren't doing so well, so Harry tried to pair the experienced ones with the inexperienced, so they could help each other out. His theory didn't work at all. For one thing, when the experienced ones were stunned, they couldn't explain to their partner how to un-stun them. And when they stunned the inexperienced, they still couldn't explain, because their partners were unconscious. In the end, Harry had to have Ron come up so he could show everyone what they were supposed to do by stunning him.

At the end of the class, Harry had all the desks move back and talked to the class. Most of them were massaging bruises, from when they missed the cushions Harry had lain out for them.

"That was really good." Harry said. "You guys are getting loads better. Soon, we'll be able to move to harder stuff. For those who were in D.A., I know this is boring for you, but I'll need your help to teach those who didn't have a chance. So… so…"

Harry trailed off. He had just heard someone yell his name.

"What?" he asked. The class looked befuddled. Then, all the lights went off, including the light outside… everything seemed to have blanked out… no… it couldn't be…

__

Harry! No, please don't kill Harry!

No… they couldn't be here. Little Winging was one thing, but Harry didn't think they could come near Hogwarts without Dumbledore's consent…

__

Bow to death, Harry…

"No. They couldn't be!" Harry said aloud. Then, he realized that there were several screams outside of his head and he pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos_!" he said and his wand ignited. The light revealed several scared faces of his friends.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Lavender Brown said.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean Thomas yelled looking around.

__

Lily, go… take Harry… run… don't look back…

"They… they can't be…" Harry murmured. Suddenly, he heard everyone gasp and he knew that was a sign that they, too, knew what was coming.

__

There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing…He's gone…

"NO!" Harry yelled. He was beginning to feel drowsy. He fell to his knees. He felt hand gripping him under the armpits, attempting to pull him up, and heard Hermione's frantic screams.

"HARRY! GET UP!"

Harry awoke and got back on his feet. His whole body was shaking. Everyone, he could see in the wand light, was standing up.

"Get out!" Harry yelled frantically to the class. "Get out! They're coming!"

__

Aaaaaah… did you love_ him, little baby Potter?_

Everyone raced to the door. Ron reached it first as he was the closest sitting to the door. He grasped the handle, but let go quickly, wringing his hand.

"It's freezing cold!" he yelled to Harry. Harry ran forward, pulling his robe over his hand to guard it from the cold and grasped the door handle. He tried moving it, to open it. To no avail. He studied the doorknob.

"It's frozen shut!" he yelled. "Hermione--"

But Hermione was already by his side. She yelled an incantation to send flames to the door which Harry did not hear as he could hear his own screams inside his head.

__

SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back, because he's d--

HE-- IS-- NOT-- DEAD!

Lily, run! Go! Don't look back!

No, don't kill Harry! Take me! Please don't kill Harry!

Bow to death, Harry…

Harry found himself on the floor again. He could now feel a rattling around him… he could hear it and feel it… to him, it was the sound of death. He opened his eyes and heard everyone screaming as they attempted to outrun the Dementor that everyone knew was approaching their room window.

"It's going to come through the window!" someone yelled, though Harry didn't know who. Whoever it was, was exactly right as the next second, a Dementor floated into the room, drawing a rattling breath, extending it's slimy hands instantly. Everyone screamed louder and Harry was crushed against the wall as everyone backed away from the Dementor that was coming nearer.

"SAVE US, SOMEONE!" a girl yelled. Harry grasped the wall and pulled himself up. His scar was now hurting. Finding a way through the crowd, he pushed them aside, grabbing up his wand again. Finally reaching the outside of the crowd, he stared at the Dementor who, if it had eyes, would have been staring strait back. It reached up a hand to lower it's hood. Harry didn't want his classmates to see what was under that cloak. None of them ever deserved to know…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, but nothing even emerged from his wand. The screaming, both in Harry's head and from his friends, grew louder as the Dementor came closer. Finally, it lowered it's hood and everyone screamed at the sight before them-- the skin stretched far across it's face, a gaping hole in the middle of it's mouth, sucking in the air from Harry's lungs as he gasped for breath to yell the incantation again.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled again. Nothing. The slimy hands grasped his throat and he choked. Something happy… something happy… he needed to think of something happy. But there was no happiness left. The Dementor was moving him closer to where his soul would be sucked away forever…

"HARRY! NO!" he heard Hermione scream distantly. Ron… Hermione… his friends… he had to save them. His happy thought.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled Harry one last time, mustering up the last of his strength to point the wand at the Dementor's face, which was inches from his own. A silver stag erupted from his wand and hit the Dementor full on, knocking it back and knocking Harry out of his grasp and he fell the length to the hard stone floor. It knocked his head hard and everything went blank.

………………………………

When Harry woke up, he was on the floor and it was light once again. The torches in the room had been lit again with a blue flame. There was a crowd around Harry and they were pushing to see if he was awake.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione yell, but her shout was fuzzy sounding. "Are you alright?" She helped him sit up, then stand up. He wobbled a bit and fell back into the wall, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. There was a little blood, but not much.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked again.

"Yeah." Harry gasped. "Where's the Dementor?"

"It's gone. You sent it off." Hermione said. She and the rest of the class were pale. They were all quiet. But Harry noticed that some were missing.

"Where're the others?" Harry asked, staring around.

"They got sick from the Dementor feel." Hermione said, pointing to a few students in the corner, hugging their stomachs and becoming violently sick. Others were back there rubbing their backs and giving them encouraging thoughts.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked. "It didn't kiss anyone, did it?"

"It tried to kiss you." Ron said, moving forward through the crowd. "It was the scariest thing I'd seen in my life.

"It was so scary!" There were several echoes of this in the room.

"Are we still stuck?" Harry asked, trying to let go of the wall, but he was so dizzy that he just fell back into it.

"Yes." Hermione said. "I tried melting it. The doorknob won't unfreeze."

"Did you try the Reductor Curse?" he asked, sinking into the chair at his desk. Everyone gathered around him again.

"No." Hermione said. "I was more worried about you." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. Everyone backed away.

"_Reducto_!" Harry shouted and the door blew into bits. He stood up with the help of Ron and began giving commands.

"Everyone, to the Common Room. Stay there and don't leave. Those of you who are sick, go to the Hospital Wing. A few people need to help them. And when you come back, bring chocolate… lot's of chocolate. Madame Pomfrey should have some. Hermione, assist people to the Hospital Wing. Ron, take people back to the Common Room."

"Where're you going?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore needs to know." Harry said. When Ron let go, Harry fell back into the chair as he was overcome by dizziness.

"You can't go by yourself." Ron said. "You can't even stand."

"I'm fine."

"No… look. Neville, help Harry get to Dumbledore's office."

Neville came forward, looking scared, but had his wand out. When Hermione left with her group, everyone supporting someone else, and Ron left with his, all their wands out in case of another attack, Neville helped Harry up and took him to Dumbledore's office.

"Where is it, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Over there." Harry pointed out. When they reached the statues of the gargoyles, they stopped.

"Ooh! Hello!" the first gargoyle said. "Password?"

"Listen, I need to get in." Harry said.

"Can't get in without a password." said the second gargoyle.

"No, I need to get in. There's just been an attack--"

"Sorry, lad. Can't get in without a password, no you can't!"

"Fine." Harry said as Neville looked partly scared. "Er-- Cockroach Cluster."

The gargoyles made a noise like a buzzer. "Wrong! That's the old one."

"Fine." said Harry again. "Sugar quill."

"Stop guessing about food!" The gargoyles said together.

"Erm…" Harry said, but he couldn't think of anything other than food that Dumbledore would choose.

"Dumbledore's Army?" Neville said suddenly. The gargoyles looked shocked, but sprang aside. Harry looked at Neville, bewildered but impressed.

"How'd you think of that?" Harry asked.

"I dunno." responded Neville, looking just about as shocked as the gargoyles. "Come on, Harry, before they close." Neville helped Harry in and up the moving staircase. When outside the door, they knocked.

"Come in." Harry heard Dumbledore's voice. Harry and Neville walked in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, hands folded calmly before him again. His silver beard glinted in the afternoon sun. The portraits around them gazed at them.

"Ah, hello Harry… Neville."

Neville looked shocked about being addressed by the Headmaster.

"Professor." Harry said, getting to the point. "There's been an attack."

"An attack?" Dumbledore said, looking perplexed.

"A Dementor." said Harry. "It came in my class."

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked standing up.

"Yeah. I mean no. Some people got sick, but I had Hermione take them to the Hospital Wing and to take chocolate back to those who didn't get sick, who were lead by Ron."

Dumbledore looked alarmed.

"Well, you acted correctly under the circumstances, I thank you, Harry. Have any of the other teachers had this problem?"

"I don't know. We didn't see anyone else. The Dementor froze the doorknob so we couldn't get out."

"It tried to perform the Dementor's Kiss on Harry." Neville spoke up.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Good. Well, thank you for alerting me. If you need to go to the Hospital Wing, go now. Otherwise, stay in the Common Room until Professor McGonagall comes to check up on all of you. And Harry."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I think it's time to start teaching the students the Patronus Charm."

With that, Dumbledore left his study, leaving Harry and Neville behind to walk back to the Common Room.

………………………………

"What's going on, Harry?"

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"What's happening, Harry?"

"Did Dumbledore find out who did it, Harry?"

Harry was bombarded with questions as soon as he climbed in the portrait hole. There was a giant platter with a mountain full of chocolate on it that people would break pieces off of to cram them in their mouths and sigh with relief.

"Go ahead, Neville." Harry said to Neville, who walked eagerly to the pile of chocolate to eat some. Harry, too, broke off a piece and nibbled it before answering any questions. When McGonagall came in to check on everyone (they all stayed in the Common Room, missing the rest of their classes that day) she informed them that they had not caught the culprit responsible for setting that Dementor on them. But in the back of everyone's minds, they all thought… _Voldemort_.

Even after Harry answered all the questions as were possible, he still had plenty of questions for himself, that were unanswerable.

Where had Dumbledore gone off to?

Why had he, Harry, been affected by the Dementors more than he usually was?

Why did Voldemort send a Dementor after him?

Later in the afternoon, an owl swooped in, carrying a letter that looked as if it had been scrawled in a hurry.

__

Harry, Ron and Hermione,

Dumbledore told us what happened. He said that you were alright, but we wanted to make sure you really were. If there was one thing that Dementor attack did was tell us that Voldemort is still active, no matter where he is. Do not leave Hogwarts grounds, or wander alone! When going to Hogsmede, travel in groups. Do not make yourselves vulnerable! Write back as soon as you receive this letter, but be careful what you put in it!

Remus Lupin

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Nymphadora Tonks

Alastor Moody

Harry read the letter aloud to the other two and they wrote a cautiously worded response back, sending it with the owl, who had waited for them.

None of the students, that had been in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, went to the Halloween Party that year.

………………L………………

What did you think of my new separators? I hope they turn out okay! I am so proud! I wrote this whole chapter in one day! It might not be the longest chapter, but it certainly had more in it, didn't it? Next one also has lots going on. I'm getting more into the plot. You guys've been patiently waiting for the storyline and it's now coming into place.

Also, I just want to let you know that I start school tomorrow, September 9th. I will be extremely busy as school always comes first in my to-do list (even if I'd sometimes rather write) but I want to let you know that. Apart from school, I will have work two days a week, piano lessons every other week, football games every other week and loads of homework and reading (I'm in British Literature; it's an advanced English class, I'm proud to say!) Uhhh… I don't remember… did I tell you this before? Ah well… you can live. Anyway, I'll only have Mondays off, but then, my band council members are talking about having some sort of band thing after school every week (hoping and praying it's Monday! The only day I have off!) and so after all that, and school work, THEN I'll have time to write. But I'm not sure how long, from here, it will take to get chapters up. Oh, and then in October, they have the play starting up and I want to join that! THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EVIL YEAR! Well ta-ta! Review time!

****

Starsmiles- Your review, for some reason, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, 'cause it's nice to hear about the good qualities of my story, rather than have people point out all the bad ones ALL the time. Even if I'll take criticism, it's nice to get friendly reviews as well! Yeah, I really liked Hagrid's talk with Harry and I was really proud of that dialogue! You know, you're one of the only reviewers whom I have ever heard something nice about Cho from. I personally like Cho's character, but EVERYONE wants her to be out of the picture. I like her because she's so unpredictable and fun to write. You never know what she's going to do next! Anyway, thanks for the nice review!

****

Jeanne2- Interesting? What's interesting? Sorry… short memory span moment, here. Thanks!

****

Eternamente- Sorry to say, but Cho's gonna be in this story. SORRY! It's good that you loathe her, because that's the type of things I think J.K. wants you to think of her character. But she's just so unpredictable and interesting and she's a great character to write because you never know what she's gonna do next and that's what I like about her. And I, personally, think Harry's going to end up with her, because his relationship with her is almost exactly like his dad's relationship with his mom. They even call the girls the same way. Harry went "Cho! Hey-- CHO!" and James went "Evans! Hey-- EVANS!" in book 5. I thought that was interesting.

****

Ms. Me- I'm sorry, but this story is definitely going to have Cho in it. I've already got stuff planned that is very important, and has her in it. Kinda late. Besides, I like her character. She's fun to write! I'm not saying it will be a full blown Harry/Cho relationship where they're calling each other 'pooky' and 'honey cake' and stuff like that, but she will be in the story some more! I apologize. No one seems to like here, so I'm going through most of the reviews, telling people that she will be in it. Yeah, I've got an hour and thirty minutes already for driving and I'm having fun! Hope you get driver's ed soon!

****

Sweet Sakura Curls- I'm glad I wasn't rude! I don't know why, but that's just what your pen name made me think of… now I'm hungry for tai food…. Mmmm… sweet and sour chicken! Yum! Do you like tai food? I love it! I love Pad Tai! It's really good! I'm becoming really random now! Ahhhh!

****

Snow-angel222- Thoughts are still good. Better some thoughts rather than others. Yes, Cho has issues, but that's what makes her fun to right… um… right? Yes, I love that part with the bunny changing colors. It's just so not Harry and it shows how much us gals can manipulate the guys into going wherever we want to! Right? Talk to you later!

****

Trinityelf- Sup? AHHHHH! School!!!! Are the Slytherins up to something? So far, they're just mad at Harry. Can't say no more, but you just gave me some great ideas! Uh oh… DUCK AND COVER!!!!! It's like 'Beer Barrel Polka' KILL-- THE-- MALFOY! Kill the Malfoy? What, there's more than one? Oh, that's the plural way of saying 'Malfoy'. Malfoy! I like it! Or 'Malfoys,' as J.K. puts it. Whatever… that's boring! Anyway, talk to you on Thursday and until then, kill the Malfoy!

****

Shelly101- Snape is cool! It's funny, because the top three people I've had the most complaints about ever were Cho as number one, then Umbridge, then Snape in last. But those are some of my favorite characters, because they're so much fun to write! There will be more of Snape next chapter, I promise. Not in Occlumency, but in potions, 'causes something fun happens! Well… not for Harry ::snigger::

****

Enoon- Boy, you can spell 'no' really well! If I do it that long, I start going 'nono non o no no noo nno' and so on a so forth. Anyway, it didn't take so long to post this chapter. You happy? I hope so! This wasn't as much of a cliffhanger.

****

JeanieBeanie33- Guys are so annoying sometimes! Sorry for all my guy readers out there… just two girls talkin'… Anyway, Cho, I think, isn't the only one who's not making the relationship better.

****

Wytil- Okay. No I get it. Does that mean I've improved since last you reviewed? I'm glad! Even if I hate flames and stuff, they still make me a better writer and that, in the end, is what matters most to me. Thanks!

****

Ellen- I have Quidditch World Cup on Playstation2, and I've beaten the Japanese team. Hmmm… maybe it's the different controllers. I actually hardly ever get a goal for the opposite team. That's a good thing, I suppose, but it gets boring! Grrr!

****

Drake Smythe- Sorry, no Harry/Luna things going on. Just regular old Luna being loony. And sorry again… Cho's still gonna be in the picture. I think she makes everything more interesting, no matter how much people say they don't like her, they still like to read about her. Just a theory.

****

Blaze potter- Wow… thanks! I'm flattered! It's nice to know that people think I'm good. (I'm not saying that in an egotistical way, I'm just saying that I get lots of compliments, but it's still really nice!). Thanks!

****

TankerMDK- I always give responses! I'm not THAT heartless! But I just think that it's better to communicate with each other rather than ignore each other, which makes it much worse! You'll see about Dumbledore in my sequel 'Harry Potter and the…' ummm… I haven't thought of a title, but it's going to be about Harry's 7th year. Just be patient!

****

Kateydidnt- I'm responding for all three of your reviews. I, personally, really like Cho's character! She's so much fun to write and you never know whether she's going to end up in a good mood or a bad mood in the end. And I'm not sure if you caught this, but Harry's relationship is almost exactly like his dad's relationship with his mom. That's why I think they'll be together. And sorry to say, Cho is going to be in this story. I've gotten a lot of complaints from everyone, and I'm tired of writing this, but I've got something planned for her. Is she using him? For what, may I ask?

****

Fuji the Hobbit- I'm okay at coordination. I'm not the best, but I have fun whilst marching! Even if it's in the rain and I got sweaty. I play the flute/piccolo. Actually, I play the flute more, but I can play POTC/LOTR and some other things by ear on my flute and get lots of compliments! Did I just brag? I don't think of that as bragging! You asked! I don't think I've ever bragged before… except for that thing up at the top about making it into an ADVANCED English Class! ::Throws hands up in the air and whoops loudly:: ::composes self:: Sorry. I'm just really happy. I've wanted to be in Brit. Lit. ever since last year. Well… you're warm and cold because… aw! I can't say! You'll just have to see! Sorry for being annoying in this review! Exclamation marks!!!!!

****

Facil Glow- Thanks a bunch! Yeah, I've driven around a college campus around where I live and they had some great roads with different things in the way. And we drove past two ambulances (parked and ready for if I ever crashed!) and a police car, who flashed a light in my eyes to let me know I accidentally switched my brights on when signaling to turn left. Oh well… I think he knew I was a student driver. But it was scary! And we also drove past a building that was called the 'Crash and collision test course' and I kept thinking 'Well, that's symbolic!'

Anyway, I'll talk to you guys when next we meet! Not sure when that will be… anyway, just keep your eyes peeled!

AND KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR MY BIO PAGE THINGY, 'CAUSE IF IT TAKES ME A WHILE TO UPDATE, I WRITE WHY ON THE PAGE, SO YOU CAN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!

Also, for those who are still reading way down here, should I start giving little summaries of the next chapter to come up, so you know what's coming, or should I leave the suspense for when I post? You vote, I'll tally!

Thanks!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	16. Midnight Meetings

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, not me!

****

Author Note: Reasons for lateness at bottom!

Story time!

………………………………

**16. Midnight Meetings**

Wednesday approached with the air of excitement as the first Quidditch game of the season would be the very next Saturday. Ron, who had been putting the team through their paces over the past several weeks, was looking slightly nervous. Ginny looked nervous, but having had other games, was doing very well otherwise. Dennis Creevy was sitting with his brother, Colin and talking about things other than Quidditch. Mark Evans was alone in a corner, reading a book. Harry and Ron were watching the Miniature Quidditch set with amusement. They were watching the Gryffindor team play against the Irish National team that had played at the Quidditch World Cup two years previous. Gryffindor was losing-- badly.

This was early in the morning and none of the team members felt at all like sleeping after being called to an early-morning practice. Only the Beaters found solstice in sleep that morning.

After the Dementor attack on Monday, everyone had been shaken up and found it difficult to sleep. If Dementors could come onto the grounds without Dumbledore's knowing, what else could find their way there? Hermione seemed to have taken this question to heart and often was found in the library. Looking up what, Harry didn't know, but she rarely spoke to anyone. Finally, when breakfast came, she bursted out.

"It's here!" she squeaked, eyeing the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

"What?" Ron asked, peering over her shoulder, his mouth full of egg.

"They mentioned the four Bulgarians missing!" Hermione said, shoving it in Harry's face so he could read. There were the pictures of the four people who had gone missing, all glancing at Harry, looking mournful. Harry read part of the article aloud to the other two; the shortest article he'd ever seen.

__

FOUR BULGARIANS FOUND MISSING-- DEATH OR HOAX?

__

In Bulgaria, yesterday morning, three wizards and one witch were found missing. Though this seems truthful, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named coming back, are the Bulgarians hoaxing? Could suffering loss at the Quidditch World Cup two years previous have caused them to 'get even' with those voting against them? Those found missing listed below.

"What a barrel of Bubotuber Pus!" Ron said angrily. "That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!"

"_Yesterday_?" Hermione asked. "_Yesterday_? Viktor told us _weeks_ ago!"

"Keep in mind, this is coming from the _Daily Prophet_." Harry pointed out, rolling the newspaper up and throwing on his plate as though hoping it would vanish with the food. It didn't. Instead, it unraveled and pushed bacon on Harry's lap. As Harry brushed it off, he spoke again. "They've been known to stretch the truth or make up lies."

"Or not tell us when something major is happening." Ron said, watching a small picture of someone on the _Daily Prophet_, who was glowering right back at him. Then, Ron gasped so loudly, he began choking on the fruit he had just bitten into and had to take a long draft of pumpkin juice before he could croak, "_Krum_!"

"What are you talking about, Ron?" asked Hermione. Ron, who began coughing again. He pointed a finger to the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry and Hermione glanced at it, before drawing in breath as sharply as Ron, though with the absence of food in their mouths.

Krum's picture was scowling at them, though his eyes gazing warmly at Hermione. The worst part of this news was that his picture was right underneath the words of the article; _Those found missing listed below_.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked, grabbing the newspaper from off of Harry's plate and glancing at it, her eyes scanning everywhere.

"This is mad." Ron said, peering at the picture from behind Hermione's shoulder, having recovered from his coughing fit.

"Viktor?" repeated Hermione.

"Wait." Harry said, his mind now boggling. He closed his eyes and tried to straiten the facts out. "This can't be right. Krum wrote us weeks ago, telling us that people were missing and the prophet says, weeks later, that _he's_ missing."

"Viktor?" Hermione gasped. She seemed too much in shock to say anything else. Then, she broke her eye contact away from the paper and jumped up, stuffing the dirty paper in her bag and running down the isle between the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws.

"Where's she off to?" Harry asked, turning around in his chair to watch Hermione disappear around the corner.

"No idea." Ron said. "C'mon, we'd better not be late to Potions or Snape will want to poison us."

The two of them walked down to the dungeons, discussing the disappearances.

"Good morning." Snape said, his black cloak billowing behind him as usual, as he paced around the room, staring everyone down as he passed them. "Today, we will be continuing the making of your Shrinking Solution. And I've restocked the Willowseeds in the cabinet, so you must add more. Your potions should have had plenty of time to stew since your last class. May I remind you that if you mess up now, there is no turning back-- no redoing-- no nothing, except an interestingly low grade on your report. The directions are on the board--" he pointed his wand at the chalkboard and words appeared "--begin."

The next half-an-hour was silent as no one wanted to receive a D on their daily grade. Hermione never came back from wherever she had gone to. The only talking there was, was to converse about which ingredient was next to add. Even Neville was doing well. Though, he was sweating nervously. That's when it happened. Just as Harry watched Snape walk past him and his cauldron, glowing, as usual, is when it happened. All Harry heard was a whispering and he found himself remembering Voldemort rising from the cauldron two years ago. Not only could he remember it; he could _see_ it. Then, he saw himself running from Dudley's gang.

Harry then felt a sharp pain his both of his knees and his head, then, a burning feeling and then nothing.

………………………………

"Settle down, settle down!" Harry heard. The words echoed distantly in his head, which was pounding as hard as his heart. He heard talking and felt several people around him. He tried to open his eyes, but his lids felt so heavy that he could not muster the strength to do so. However, when he made the motion to open his eyes, there was a giant hush.

"Look. He's awake!" several Gryffindors whispered.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry heard Hermione say. He tried to answer, but couldn't speak.

"Ah, yes. Since the potion was undone, it made the Sightless Solution…" Snape's voice said almost inaudibly. There was a tiny swish, as though someone had flicked a wand; a mutter of and incantation, and Harry's eyesight returned. He had, in fact, had his eyes opened.

"Are you alright, Potter?" asked Snape, as though he were on the verge of helping him, but restraining himself, no doubt reminding himself that he loathed him. In answering, Harry nodded and Snape stood up, allowing Ron and Hermione to pull Harry to his feet.

"Hospital Wing, Potter." Snape said shortly, before walking to Harry's cauldron, setting it strait, as it had somehow had turned over and walking back to the front of the class to regain order amongst the talkative group. "Weasley, you and Granger take him."

Once Ron and Hermione had pulled Harry's arms around their shoulders, they walked him out of the doors, leading him away from the dungeons. As soon as the excited and scared voices disappeared, Ron looked over at Harry.

"You alright, Harry?" he asked concernedly as Hermione looked over as well. Harry nodded. He was panting slightly and his whole body was shaking.

"What-- what happened?" he asked.

"We don't know for sure." answered Hermione, squeaking slightly.

"What d'you remember, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, saying, without words, that he was just too exhausted to speak. Finally, after the longest walk, it felt to Harry, they were outside the Hospital Wing. With her free hand, Hermione turned the doorknob and opened the door. Madam Pomfrey was standing next to a bed, whose occupant was hiccupping up teaspoons. Madam Pomfrey was trying to feet him the potion to stop it, only the hiccupping never ceased. However, when the door opened, she looked up and saw Harry being supported by Ron and Hermione.

"Goodness, Potter, what now?" she asked with annoyed apprehension, abandoning the goblet of anti-hiccup potion and rushing over to the threesome, her skirts flying behind her. She grabbed Harry's arm from Ron, who stared at the hiccupping student as Hermione and Madam Pomfrey led Harry to a vacant bed in the corner. The nurse then began examining Harry for any signs of anything.

"Hm." she said, gazing into his tired eyes. "Dear, your eyes are red. Whatever did you do?"

"When he passed out in potions, he knocked his potion into his face and it wasn't done, so it was a Sightless Solution, rather than the Shrinking Solution." Hermione said from the end of the bed.

"Ah. Cured quickly by magic." Madam Pomfrey continued, pulling Harry's eyelids farther apart. "Although magic is a handy tool to fix one's problems, it is not only the best medicine. Yes, we'll have to give him a potion. Potter, can you tell me; do your eyes feel blotchy at points in time?"

Harry nodded wearily.

"Just as I thought. Well, the only potion I can give him is a powerful one, which effects will last up to twenty-four hours. Potter, I daresay you must spend the night here again."

Harry nodded again. Madame Pomfrey then bustled off and returned shortly, clutching another goblet and a bottle labeled _Sight-Strengthening Enhancer_. She poured a lot of the steaming liquid into the goblet and shoved it in Harry's hand.

"Here. Drink it all. I do not want to see a drop left when I return. Now, I think we should keep you here for the night as well, Mr. Bernstein." And she walked off to resume her challenge of getting the boy with the teaspoons to swallow something.

………………………………

It was now incredibly dark out, almost midnight, Harry supposed. He lay awake, no longer drowsy, but fully alert, waiting for something to happen, his eyesight occasionally blanking out.

Why had he passed out in potions? Harry strained his memory.

'_Legilimens_,' was the word he could remember. Snape had cursed him… when he, Harry was not prepared for it! However, the words of Professor Moody, or Bartemeus Crouch Jr., '_A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking…_'

For some reason, Harry became annoyed with himself. He should have been alert. Snape was probably just trying to catch him off guard. But when others were watching? Now, Malfoy knew what Snape was really teaching Harry in 'Remedial Potions' and could, at any time, tell Mr. Malfoy, who could tell Voldemort.

Harry jumped as Bernstein gave an almighty hiccup from across the room. Harry sat up in bed. Was Snape _really _on his side. Even though he had suspected Snape countless times, all in different ways, it seemed that it was becoming the truth…

There was a loud creaking, and the door to the entrance of the Hospital Wing swung open. Harry threw himself back down on his pillow and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He then heard two quiet voices conversing.

"Is all well, Minerva?" Harry heard Madam Pomfrey whisper.

"I'm afraid not." answered McGonagall's tense voice, "The Headmaster requires the full staff to meet him in his office at once. You must leave Messers Potter and Bernstein here for a short while as we have a midnight council."

"At this hour? Is it really so important as I should leave my patients without tending to?"

"They look fine to me at the moment, Poppy, and the council is about one of your patients. It seems Severus performed a Legilimens curse on Potter?"

"That's what Miss. Granger said." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"And we need you there to be part of the council, because Severus's move could cause us serious damage, and has."

"Oh very well, however I do not like these midnight meetings."

"Nor I, but this is important and we must act fast."

There were echoing footsteps and the door closed behind them As soon as Harry heard it slam shut, he got out of bed, reaching for his dressing gown and leaving the Hospital Wing, following the voices of McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Harry stopped in the shadows when a new voice appeared.

"Were you called to a meeting?" Flitwick's squeaky voice could be heard easily. Their voices died down and apparently, they had been walking. As soon as Harry turned the corner sharply, he ran into something hard.

"Arg! Cho?"

"Harry?" Cho's voice asked in the dark. Hardly any torches were lit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you, but then I heard Sprout tell Flitwick that there was some news concerning you so I-- wait-- what are _you_ doing here?"

"Same thing as you. Right, shut up for a moment, or we'll get caught. Follow me."

Harry grabbed her sleeve and pulled her around the corner with him and he followed the sound of the three voices as they stopped at the gargoyles.

"We'll have to wait for them to get through." Harry whispered, wishing at once that he had his Invisibility Cloak with him.

"Harry, about before--" Cho began.

"Cho, this isn't exactly the best place to be talking about our mishap at Hogsmede." Harry hissed in the dark. It was odd talking to someone whom he couldn't even see and got a sense of how Ron and Hermione must have felt when he had hidden himself and not them under his Invisibility Cloak before.

"Well, even so. You just-- ran. I wondered what I… what I'd done wrong."

"Nothing. Look, Cho, it's complicated, but we can't explain it now, or we'll get caught." he became suddenly thankful that Peeves had begun to behave himself… slightly… since the Ghost Council.

"Harry--"

"Wait. Look, they've gone. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the gargoyles, who grinned slyly at the fact that Harry had pulled her along.

"Hello, young one. Found a lady friend, have we, now?" The first gargoyle said and Cho glared.

"I suppose you'll be wanting in, then?" The second one said in a bored manner, as though he had said this line so many times it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Dumbledore's Army." said Harry and Cho looked interested.

"Right-O." The first gargoyle said and the two of them sprang apart. Once inside, where torches were lit everywhere, Cho looked at Harry, bemused.

"He uses 'Dumbledore's Army' as his password?"

"Makes sense, doesn't it? Otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten in." Harry said. "C'mon, let's go."

He led her to the ascending stairs and she looked around, amazed and Harry had to remind himself that this was the first time she had been in here. Several pictures hung on the wall, one of a wizard who was sleeping, his head leaning on the frame, his had tilted and his mouth agape, drooling, another of a sunset, which rose as well, one of the ocean, where the waves lapped up against the sand, one with an old man, holding a long stick, and a coin and one of the Irish National Quidditch Team, with all the players waving at Harry and Cho. Once the stairs came to a halt, the two of them stepped off just as Dumbledore's study door slammed shut and voices began. They both pressed their ears up against the oak door.

"You wanted us, Headmaster?" Professor Sinistra asked, her voice somewhat muffled.

"Indeed, I did," Dumbledore's voice said solemnly. "It seems some information about the Order had been spilled to unwelcome ears."

Cho stared at Harry, mouthing 'the Order'? Harry shook his head, pretending he didn't understand either.

"You see, Severus and I had been talking that maybe Harry knew something and wasn't telling us. I asked Snape to perform 'Legilimens' when Harry was least expecting it, to keep his mind open for Severus to see if Harry wasn't telling us anything important for the Order."

Cho gave Harry an annoyed look.

"However, I did not think Severus would perform it in class, in full view of students, who's parents have ties with Voldemort. He did and one of them said something."

"Can we not just get rid of the students?" a voice asked. If Harry had been watching the conversation, he could easily see Dumbledore shaking his head.

"It matters that we have them, to attempt to get them and everyone else to become friends… get so that their parents have no control over them.

"Why does this matter to us? What has called for you to summon us at twelve at night?" Professor Sprout asked.

"You see, Voldemort is putting all the information he's been getting and found that Fleur Delacour Weasley was good friends with Harry, even before she became a teacher."

"Where _is_ Fleur, anyway?" Flitwick asked.

"That is why I call you in here tonight. You see, Fleur has been captured by Lord Voldemort."

Harry and Cho gazed at each other, horrified, forgetting every feud they'd ever gone through, and it was clear that Fleur was on both of their minds.

………………………………

"I can't believe this." Ron moaned, rubbing his temples. It was nearly three in the morning and he and Harry were sitting in the Common Room. Hermione had gone upstairs to sleep. Harry had escaped from the Hospital Wing, as soon as he heard Madam Pomfrey go to bed. Ron had been awake, watching Quidditch strategies on the mini Quidditch set, preparing for the next days' game, when Harry walked in, panting slightly. "Fleur. What will Bill say?"

"I dunno, Ron, but all the teachers sounded worried… like there was more to it than Fleur gone missing."

There was a tiny shrill whistle as one of the Gryffindor players in the set scored ten points.

"What am I going to tell Bill?" Ron continued, watching absentmindedly as mini Malfoy flew at Harry, knocking him off the broomstick. They landed in the grass.

"I have to get back, Ron." Harry said, deciding not to answer Ron's question. "Pomfrey does a three-thirty check on Bernstein and if I'm not there… well… see you."

"Bye."

As Harry left, he heard tiny crude shouts of insults as mini Malfoy and Harry wrestled in the grass and Harry had Malfoy in a headlock.

Once Harry was back in bed in the Hospital Wing, his stomach gave a jolt when he remembered that he had a Quidditch Game tomorrow. The first Quidditch game of the season. Would they still have the game now that someone had gone missing? And now that the beans were spilt that Krum was somehow missing, and able to write Hermione at the same time, everything seemed to be in a jumble, which was the way Harry's mind was at three-thirty when Madam Pomfrey came in to check up on Bernstein.

………………………………L………………………………

OMG! I am SOOOOOO sorry for how long it took to get his chapter up! I know it's incredibly short, but from apart from being incredibly busy, I had horrible writer's cramp. It's actually nine pages, so it's pretty close. But I know it's kinda lame. I was in a hurry. Let's see… my past two weeks in a nutshell…

I had work, work, more work, band every Tuesday night, where we are practicing for a marching show we are putting on some time in October, loads of homework, flute lessons, football games and auditions for the school play (I didn't make callbacks, but I'm still hoping for a part!). Then I come home and am so exhausted, I only have enough energy to do what I need to do that day, eat something, do homework, then fall asleep so I can wake up after sleeping through my alarm for half an hour to do it all over again. Ah well… it doesn't sound like a lot of stuff, but trust me, it is!

So, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully, it will be sooner… I'm typing this at 1:00 in the morning and I'm so tired, but I'm forcing myself to finish it before I go to bed. TIRED!

Also, it was my sister's birthday this week and she had three birthday parties and I bought her a CD. My widdle sister is gwowing up!

So, I apologize once again, for the length of time it took to get this chappie up and hopefully, it will never take this long again. If it does, **PLEASE** **CHECK MY BIO PAGE!!!!!** I update what's going on and how long I think for the next chapters to come up. I do it like, every other day now, now that I have a boring Computer Applications class to do that stuff in.

I also bought 'The Sims 2' for $50.00 and it took a while to get it running, so I also played that a lot.

Guess what, you guys? During those two long, painful weeks of waiting, you gave me **_62 REVIEWS_**! I couldn't believe it! That is so many reviews, especially for one chapter. That's how much I was expecting for the whole story! So, I'll try to get through all the reviews, but if I don't have you up, I'm sorry, it was an accident and I'm not avoiding you.

Also, even through 62 reviews, I only got 2 votes for whether or not I should give you a summary of the next chapter, so… majority rules, I suppose… here's the summary for the next chapter:

****

Next time on 'Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin': The first Quidditch Game of the season is on Saturday, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. And someone new comes into the picture, replacing Fleur, who still remains missing.

There you go! Review time!

****

Nibz- I'm expecting to have a bit of Rita Skeeter in here in a bit, but for now, I'm focusing on the whole Fleur-gone-missing thing. I'm extremely happy that you like my story so much! Yeah, Umbridge annoys me too, but I love her character! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

****

Balinor- Thanks! I'm glad a few people enjoy Umbridge!

****

Moonrider666- Thanks!

****

Steve- Sorry! I'm like that, putting a lot of non-text stuff in first, but for the most part, Chapter 1 will have had the most text, and that was just an intro to my writing info.

****

Matharail- Thanks for letting me know. I'm too tired to go back and change the legal age, so let just say Hermione was a bit out of it for some reason, okay? Taa and I have worked out our differences and she hasn't reviewed since, so all is back on track for the most part. Ah, well… I thought it was a nice touch, having Harry have to teach classes, and that was mainly how this story came to be, was me thinking 'it would be cool for Harry to teach something other than D.A. classes and I formed a plot around that idea.

****

Larna Mandrea- LOL! Little sisters are somewhat annoying at times. Believe me… I know! LOL… again. Harry's sixteen, he's going through that time in his life where he just thinks it's screwed… which it actually is, but oh well! I KNOW! Cho is really cool! Hopefully this chapter will have changed some of their minds!

****

Eternamente- That's true. Thanks for giving me the ideas! Sorry for bringing Harry and Cho semi-together!

****

Aanchal- Yes, my story is going a bit slow, but this is basically the turning point chapter of the story, so things should be looking up from here.

****

Blaze Potter- Thanks!

****

Hp5555- 36 chapters? Why so specific? But, I'll try… I've already got quite a few planned out! I'm glad you like my story and writing style. I've tried to capture J.K. Rowling's technique a bit to give the readers a sense of it actually being Harry Potter.

****

Sirius1Fan- Thanks, one of the only two people that responded for the voting thing!

****

Allie- How is Ron meaner and dumber? Sorry… I just like to ask these things to see if I agree and if I do, I try to fix them. I figured that the reason Harry wasn't doing well in potions was because Snape was there… however, in exams, someone else quizzes them and I thought Harry might not be as nervous around someone else. Does that make sense?

****

Ms Alex James- Thanks a bunch!

****

Cloak of Light in General- Really? You played the flute? So do I! That's cool! Actually, the band camp thing runs at my school. Sorry my response is not very long… I'm trying to get ALL these reviews done! ARG!

****

Facil Glow- Really? They would pull you over? I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me! It's also very interesting! However, the only drink I've ever had was a tiny sip of champagne on New Years Eve.

****

TankerMDK- Odd behavior… hm… you MIGHT be on to something that will be explained in the 7th story of mine! The reason I go on about separators is because every time I find a cool way of separating, something changes on that makes me unable to even type those things on there! EVIL COMPUTER!

****

Enoon- School is evil in some ways, and in others, it's the best time of my life! Thanks a bunch!

****

Lgfrommk2931- You didn't make me feel bad! Everyone is entitled to their own opinion! As of mine, I liked Umbridge because it gave something for the hero to work against!

****

Sesshoumaru-tolkijin- Thanks!

****

Ellen- I hope school's going better for you now! New environment is good sometimes, eh? Have a great week and Monday off!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- Thanks! I always try to find printable music for flute, but I can never find any websites that give that stuff away for free online! Anyway, I have to go, so I'll talk to you later!

****

Drake Smythe- Yeah, I don't like slash either. Well, my schedule for updating wasn't very healthy, but hopefully, it will be better later on, once I get my life back on track. These few weeks of school have been rough!

****

Sweet Sakura Curls- Have you every had sushi? I LOVE SUSHI! Well… not all sushi, but cucumber rolls, Inari, and California rolls! My mom made me eat some sort of fish and once I ate it, she asked the guy that made it what it was and he said 'Fried Sea Eel!' EEEEW!

****

Snow-angel222- Yeah… normally, Dementor's don't freeze doorknobs, but Voldemort had given them special powers! ::gasp!::

****

MysticXesperanza- Thanks! Although, you'll just have to get used to Cho! LOL! I think she's a pretty fun character!

****

Panther28- Because they were all shaken up about what happened and all felt pretty weak, as that was the worst Dementor attack yet.

****

DJ Billy Joe Bob- Cool name! Anyway, thanks for your support on the Taa thing! I didn't know it was so funny! But what you wrote about it made me laugh and happy to know that I have supporters behind me! And thanks SOOOOO much for recommending me! That really means a lot to me!

****

Carpathia- Isn't the Carpathia the ship that picked up the survivors from the Titanic? Anyway, thanks so much for the lengthy review and nice compliments! They truly mean a lot to me!

****

Wytil- I wasn't referring to you when I was talking about flaming! Please don't be insulted! And I agree, reviewing is a time to give good, constructive criticism. I was just talking about those that make it their responsibility to flame everyone… such as the person, whose response is right below yours. She put 'what the h--- is wrong with you.' See, that's flaming! It's a waste of my time, really to read those things… what good do they do me?

****

Merlindamage- What in the world do you mean by what is wrong with me? I see no constructive criticism in this, as I asked for. It bothers me that people always say stuff like that, but never give a reason for what they're saying. Please, either explain why you're asking me what the heck is wrong with me, or don't review at all, because there is absolutely no use for a review like this. What good does it do me? Sorry for being mean, but I'm just so fed up with all these flames I'm getting!

****

Laen- How did she make it clear there was no chance with Harry and Cho? As far as I know, she never said anything like that! LOL! Sure, they might be mad at each other, but that doesn't mean there isn't a chance! Look at James and Lily!

****

CrazyPoet- I didn't know it took so long to read my story! I'm so happy you like my story!!! It warms my heart to hear people say that and it makes me feel good about myself! Hey-- I play the flute too! That's so cool! I can play Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean music by memory… I never looked at one piece of music to learn how to play them! It's all in my head, which is cool! I don't have a professional flute, but my dad said that he and my mom are going to get me one for my 16th birthday! Who needs a car when you've got a flute, right? LOL. Actually, I need a car, but I don't have my license yet!

****

Shelly101- Even more Snape for you! Not a lot, but more!

****

Sully- Right, I'm gonna reply for each of your reviews. Chapter 6 review- You said that Harry barely knew Sirius enough to get extremely attached to him. Well, I totally, completely, absolutely, utterly and entirely disagree with you. When Harry was talking to Dumbledore at the end of book 5, he was literally screaming at him, because he was so mad and torn up about Sirius being dead. He even performed the Cruciatus Curse, an unforgivable curse, that would land you a cell in Azkaban, on Bellatrix, Sirius's murderer. And Sirius offered him a home, a way to move out from the Dursley's house forever and Harry was ecstatic about the idea. I think there is virtually no way that Harry could have not attached to Sirius. Of course Hermione sounded like a shrink! She's Hermione! And, in one way or another, she's usually counseling Harry and Ron throughout the series. How is Harry sounding like a wimp? He's just lost his godfather, and as Voldemort states clearly, he's been extremely torn up about it. Chapter 7 review- How do you know J.K. Rowling isn't even going to make the books Harry/Cho related? Unless of course, you are J.K. Rowling (Hello!, if you are), you couldn't possibly know. And a reminder… _this is a fan fic_. And Cho, will be in the story, as I have said SO many times to people. Chapter 8 review- Yes, I know J.K. Rowling said Mark Evans is just a nobody and the last name was a mistake, I thought it would add a nice touch, because it said that Mark was ten, and you need to be eleven to get into Hogwarts… somehow, I'm still thinking J.K. Rowling said that to confuse people. Chapter 11 review- Your opinion, I guess, on the Umbridge thing. I personally, thought it was a nice touch, and I'm all about surprising people and writing like J.K. Rowling. It might just be your opinion, but still, it's like you think I'm trying to sabotage J.K. Rowling's works. This is just a story and I'm doing the best I possibly can. Let's leave it at that. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Impressive Empress Thay-chan- Thanks for the review! Can you tell me which characters were out of character (besides Dumbledore in the letter in the first chapter, because I've already been told about that a bazillion times) so I can try to do better in later chapters? Did I spell Kreacher's name wrong? I'll have to check that out. Ah, I did. Thanks for pointing that out to me!

Jeanne2- This chapter wasn't as quickly updated, and I'm sorry for that! I loved writing the part with Peeves and the ghosts! I was laughing so hard… I'm not sure if it really was funny, but it was to me!

****

Gaul1- Thanks!

****

Ms. Me- Wow! I never thought Peeves could sound like Gollum! Maybe he did, I'm not sure. But I'll try to remember that for later chapters that have Peeves in them! Thanks for mentioning it! I'm glad you like my story!

****

Scarhead- Thanks!

****

Kateydidnt- Wow! Long review! Unfortunately, I don't have time to give back a full reply, as I would want to, but you _did _make really good points! I just thought both of their relationships were alike in the sense that neither Harry, nor James stopped to really think about how Cho and Lily were feeling. Sorry this reply couldn't be longer! It would be if I had time, but I am sooooooooooooo tired!

****

JeannieBeanie33- That was funny! I was honestly laughing. Yeah, I think in this chapter, Cho and Harry sort of had to forget their differences. It was sort of fun to write a part where it was Harry and Cho having the 'adventure' not Harry, Ron and Hermione, or something like that! What do you think?

****

Thephanton114- Wow! Thanks! I'm glad you think that way!

****

Trinityelf- KILL THE MALFOY! J.K. Rowling mentioned that the 5th book was going to be the turning point for Neville, so I decided to roll with that, because he honestly was getting better in the 5th book and more of the pranks were focused on Katie Bell. Hope you had fun at my sister's b-day party!

****

Makotochi- What did you not like about the ending? PLEASE TELL ME!

Thanks so much, you guys, for all your wonderful reviews (others more than some)! I have to go post this now! Have a great weekend and eat healthy. I'm cold…

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	17. Professor Philberta Bradwer Frost

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K. Rowling's. However, Professor Frost belongs to me!

****

Author Note: I took forever… again… ::slaps self:: BAD ME!

Story time!

………………………………

17. Professor Philberta Bradwer Frost

Much to the happiness of Harry, Ron and Hermione, but mostly the Quidditch team, Madame Pomfrey declared Harry perfectly normal again and he was set free in the morning one hour from the first Quidditch game. Harry suspected that Ron would have throttled him if he did not make it to the most important game of all time. Harry noticed that at breakfast, when he trudged in with the rest of the team, all dressed in their scarlet robes, that there was even more chatter than usual. Perhaps it was the excitement of the first Quidditch game of the season, or perhaps (or most likely, Harry thought) they had heard of his incident with Professor Snape. He chose to ignore it today, rather then get angry.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was gray; perfect Quidditch conditions, for there was no sun to obscure their vision. Ron was becoming nervous and was constantly saying "I didn't train you guys enough". Harry would reassure them that they were perfectly fine, but Ron didn't seem to believe him. He was also paler than usual since he heard the news of Fleur's disappearance and Hermione had become reserved as Krum remained missing. To Harry, they didn't seem alive, just worried.

Ron put his fork in his mouth and bit off the piece of food at the end, however, he spit it back out and set his fork down.

"This is rubbish." he mumbled. "I can't play now. Not now, that my sister-in-law's missing. I'm too distracted."

Harry and Hermione set down their forks as well.

"I still don't understand how Viktor could be missing, yet write us a letter at the same time." said Hermione.

"Forget about it." Harry said, trying to get their minds back into the Quidditch spirit. He was also feeling slightly hateful of them. This was the first day in several months he had felt even remotely happy and Ron and Hermione had to ruin it. He kept this to himself, however, to save himself from getting a lecture from Hermione.

Finally, it was time.

Harry and the rest of the team stood up. Dennis Creevy was jumping nervously and Ginny's face was set with determination. Mark Evans looked resolute and Ron looked worried still.

Hermione stood up as well and gave each Ron and Harry a kiss on the cheek as she had done last year at their first game. Though, this time, Ron wasn't in shock so much and noticed. He walked out of the Great Hall with Harry, blushing and his ears turned a solid shade of red.

Once down in the changing rooms, Ron began pacing as everyone else sat to wait for instructions. After what seemed like ages, Ron found his voice, just as they heard hundreds of footsteps walking to the Quidditch stadium.

"Right. Now, I know I'm not the best Captain in the school," Ron began, not looking at anyone, "but that doesn't mean that you can't be the best team. So-- er-- why don't you just wait and--"

But the whistle for them to appear began blowing. Ron lost what was left of the color in his face as they walked out to cheers from the Gryffindors and boos from the Slytherins. The Slytherin team was already waiting for them in the middle of the stadium, along with Madam Hooch, who had the crate full of the Quidditch balls inside, at her feet. When the team stopped walking, Madam Hooch yelled over the crowd.

"You know the rules!"

Everyone nodded, so she grabbed the whistle.

"Mount your brooms!"

Harry straddled his broom for the first time in a year and when he heard the whistle sound in his ears, he kicked off hard from the ground and zoomed off for any sight of the Snitch. Lee Jordan was commentating again.

"And it's immediate possession of the Quaffle by Mark Evans, the youngest Quidditch player since Harry Potter, Seeker of Gryffindor team, who joined in his first year as well." Lee started off. "And Quaffle is passed to Ginny Weasley, sister of Team Captain Ron Weasley and retired Beaters Fred and George Weasley. Ginny passes back to Evans-- NO! Intercepted by Meredith Emblem of Slytherin. Emblem takes it to Gryffindor goal posts. She throws it-- DAMN IT! She scores. Maybe next time, Ron."

Ron was looking angry at himself as, once again, the Slytherins burst into the joyful song of 'Weasley is our King'. He was distracted by a Bludger heading his way and Pansy Parkinson, who had become a team member, threw the Quaffle into the middle hoop as Ron was dodging the Bludger.

Lee swore as McGonagall shot him a glance as if to warn him not to do it again.

"Twenty-zero to Slytherin." Lee said sadly.

Meanwhile, about fifty feet above Ron, Harry's stomach plummeted. Twenty points and not even two minutes into the game. At this rate, they were going to lose tremendously… if Harry didn't catch the Snitch. At that moment, Malfoy flew over to Harry, stopping on Harry's left side.

"Blimey, your team must really be desperate to have Weasley as the captain." he sneered.

"Get lost, Malfoy." Harry snarled, forgetting he had a game to play and turning to glare at Malfoy.

"It's true. He's even worse than last year."

"I said 'get lost'." Harry warned. His stomach, which had been filled with dread at Ron's two goals was quickly replaced with anger as Malfoy laughed.

The two of them had to dodge as a Bludger zoomed their way. Malfoy flew in front of Harry to face him and he sneered, but then, his eyes darted upwards. Harry turned and followed his gaze to see the Snitch another thirty feet up. Before he had time to react himself, he turned to stare at what Malfoy was doing-- only to receive a kick in the face that immediately caused his nose to bleed. Wiping away the blood, he swerved around and kicked at the air in desperation to get to the Snitch before Malfoy.

Harry had only gone ten feet when Malfoy was hit by the same Bludger that had come for them a moment before. Malfoy yelled as it knocked him off course and into the stands. Harry continued on, but then, it started to rain. In the great clouds of water, the Snitch disappeared.

When Harry realized he had lost track of it, he swore and turned sharply to go in the other direction, listening to Lee Jordan's voice.

"And I think he's alright-- yes, there he goes. Shame that Bludger didn't kill him. I was only jesting, Professor. Malfoy takes off again after viciously pummeling his own house. I have one thing to say-- HA HA!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall didn't even need a microphone to be heard clear across the stadium. The Gryffindors suddenly cheered and sang the positive version of 'Weasley is our King'.

"What?" Lee Jordan shouted into the microphone. "What happened? Oh! YES! YES! GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Twenty-ten to Slytherin! Let's see… ah! The play was the very difficult Reverse Pass played wonderfully by Evans and Creevy!"

"GO DENNIS!" Colin's voice could be heard, just as loud as McGonagall's and the Gryffindors laughed. Harry also managed a chuckle as he wiped his bloody nose again. He flew down to Ron.

"Any sight of the Snitch yet?" Ron asked as they watched Evans attempt at another goal.

"No." Harry said.

"What happened?" Ron asked, pointing to Harry's nose.

"Malfoy. He kicked me."

"That cheating--" Ron began but Harry cut him off.

"He's allowed to, Ron. You have to accept some injuries during Quidditch."

"What happened with Mal--"

"Wait." Harry said, holding up his hand. He squinted his eyes to confirm what he was seeing. The Snitch. At the other end of the field. He sped off, putting on and extra burst of speed as to not lose the Snitch again, and quite unsurprisingly, Malfoy was at his tail within fifteen yards. Harry sped up even more and Malfoy fell behind.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee shouted suddenly. "TWENTY-TWENTY to-- well… it's tied!"

Harry didn't have time to cheer with the rest of the Gryffindors, because at that moment, the Snitch flew off to the right and Harry had to turn to keep up with it, Malfoy cutting ahead.

"DRACO, DUCK!" Harry heard Pansy Parkinson shriek and Malfoy suddenly zoomed down. The reason was apparent very suddenly as a Bludger came rocketing out of nowhere, hitting Harry hard in the chest and he felt something break.

"ARG!" Harry yelled out and there were several cheers from the Gryffindor side.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" shouted Lee dancing on the spot, his dreadlocks bouncing up and down. "THITRY-TWENTY TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone had been so pleased with Gryffindor's lead that no one noticed Harry was injured. He wrapped his arm around his stomach, gasping, nose still bleeding and his other hand still on the handle of the broomstick. He caught sight of the Snitch again and went after it. A whistle blew from somewhere.

"And Ron Weasley calls a time-out for Gryffindor."

Harry looked down to see everyone landing below him and he turned his broomstick to land. Once his feet hit the ground, Ron came over to him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry nodded, his arm still around his side.

"I saw it." Ginny said. "I told Ron to call a time-out. It was Crabbe and Goyle. They performed Dopplebeater Defence."

The Dopplebeater Defense was where both Beaters hit the same Bludger at the same time to cause more injury to the person it hit.

"We'll have to forfeit." said Ron in a defeated voice. There were several yells of protest from everyone.

"Why?" Mark Evans yelled angrily.

"Look at Harry. He can't play like this." Ron said.

"No, look, Ron. I almost had the Snitch before you called the time-out." argued Harry.

"I don't want you getting hurt worse."

"I've been in worse situations, believe me, Ron." Harry said. "I can handle a few more minutes. That's just enough time for me to catch the Snitch."

Ron looked at Harry for a long moment as though deciding. He looked at all the other team members too, every single one of them drenched from the rain.

"Alright, fine." Ron said. "But only ten more minutes. And after that, you have to swear you'll go to the Hospital Wing. Great playing, by the way, you guys. Keep it up."

"Are you ready?" Madam Hooch said from behind Harry. Ron nodded and they all mounted their brooms. Madame Hooch signaled for the Slytherins to do the same at the other end of the field and she blew the whistle. Once again, Harry was in the air, still clutching his side.

Once he returned to the spot where he had been when the first whistle had blown, he gazed around. Instantly, he spotted the Snitch. He sped up again and was soon tailed by Malfoy, who was catching up to him fast. Malfoy was level with him and they both were groping for the Snitch. Malfoy touched the sharp, fluttering wing and his hand was cut. Harry let go of his stomach, reached for the Snitch and felt his fingers touch it, but it slipped out because it was so wet. Harry put his tongue between his teeth and reached out for it, feeling his fingers close firmly around the golden ball.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan shouted. "ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTY POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

There were cheers among the Gryffindor house and Harry couldn't help but smile through the pain. When he landed, everyone swarmed at him and he found himself being hugged by Hermione, who was leading the crowd.

"Oh, Harry! We won!" she squealed.

"Ouch, Hermione, be careful!" Harry said as he delicately peeled Hermione off of him. Her smile faded.

"What?" Hermione said. "What happened?"

"Bludger." Ron answered shortly in her ear. "Dopplebeater Defense."

"Dopple--" Hermione said and her eyes widened with realization. "Oh, Harry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Right. Harry, you promised you'd go to the Hospital Wing." Ron said.

"D'you have to ruin this moment?" Harry asked, handing the Snitch to Ron and limped through the crowd as they all thumped his back and mussed up his hair even more. Some even gave him hugs. All the while, Harry smiled, trying to not yell out in pain.

The moment he reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey rushed out.

"_Again_?" she said exasperatedly, "Didn't I just get rid of you this morning?"

"Sorry." Harry said, his eyes beginning to water in pain.

"For goodness sake, can't you have one day where you don't get into trouble?" Madame Pomfrey said, pulling out her wand and tapping pulling Harry's arm away from his ribs. She tapped his stomach and an odd tickling sensation filled his gut and rose into his lungs and heart, making him feel as good as new. She gently tapped his nose and the bleeding stopped and the blood disappeared.

"Thanks." Harry said, walking off to the Gryffindor Common Room. When he got there, he saw red and gold streamers decorating the entire room and there were several kegs of Butterbeer that people were grabbing and taking swigs of whilst laughing at jokes. Also, an assortment of foods was laid out among the tables and couches so everyone was standing. What caught Harry's attention were Fred and Georges heads in the fire, laughing and joking and every once in a while giving an advertisement.

As Harry approached the twins, he grinned for the first time in a long time. Both of them turned their heads to face him.

"Hello, Harry! Congratulations on beating the scum of Hogwarts!" They shouted and most everyone turned to face Harry as well, proceeding to him to hug him or pat him on the back or offer him a Butterbeer. Ron and Hermione weaved through the crowd.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Couldn't be better! We beat the Slytherins!" Harry said grinning.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Gryffindor," George said and Fred cleared his throat.

"I propose a toast," he said. George took over.

"To our brother Ron!"

"No!" Ron yelled, "To Ginny!"

"To Mark and Dennis!" Ginny sang and Evans and Dennis grinned.

"To Harry!" Colin Creevy said, raising his mug of Butterbeer.

"No!" Harry said, raising his glass higher. "To Gryffindor!"

"TO GRYFFINDOR!" everyone shouted and in unison, they took a great swig save for Fred and George, whose heads gazed at everyone. Then, everyone applauded.

"No one proposed a toast to us!" Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper yelled over the crowd.

"To Gryffindor means to all of us, boys." Ginny said.

Around one in the morning, Professor McGonagall made herself present and even joined in the festivities for a bit before sending everyone to bed and Fred and George home at two-thirty.

"I suppose today wasn't all bad." Ron said, climbing into bed as the rest of the boys in the dormitory were still dressing.

"Are you kidding?" Dean Thomas said excitedly, jumping into bed as well, "Today was the best!"

"Yeah, that was a wicked catch you made, Harry!" exclaimed Seamus, beaming at Harry before pulling his curtains shut. Harry and Neville clambered into bed last and pulled their curtains closed and blowing out their lamps.

………………………………

The rest of the weekend went by too fast for Harry. In his Quidditch victory, his dreams were too filled of catching the Snitch to let in any nightmares and he slept well, waking up grinning. He was able to laugh at Ron's jokes and live through the huge pile of homework that had been given to him by Snape. It turned out that Hermione's frequent trips to the library were to compile notes on several things Harry could teach in Defense Against the Dark Art. There were notes and facts prepared for about three months worth of lessons, each with about twenty pages of information. Harry was so happy, he could have kissed her.

And as he walked down the corridors people often stopped him to congratulate him on his excellent flying. By the end of Sunday, Harry's heart was so light he felt he could fly without even a broom.

Finally, Monday rolled around and gossip even reached Harry, Ron and Hermione before setting foot in the Great Hall.

"What's up?" Ron asked a few First Year Ravenclaw girls as they walked to breakfast early in the morning.

"Oh, well…" one of the girls blushed, "Well, you see…"

"What she means to say is that Dumbledore found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for us. I mean-- besides you." she added turning to face Harry and giggling.

"Where is the teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well… she's in the Great Hall sitting next to Professor Snape." The third girl said.

"Oh no," Harry groaned, shutting his eyes in horror, "Snape… I hope she's not like him."

"Let's go see." Harry said, pointing to the entrance of the Great Hall. Inside, they stood to the side of the door as soon as they walked in to try and find Snape at the teacher's table.

"There he is," Hermione said, pointing to the left of Professor Sinistra. Ignoring Snape completely, they looked at the woman conversing with him in low tones. She had a young face, looking in her mid or late twenties, with glasses like Dumbledore's-- half-moon, like. Her hair was a shaggy dark brown and her chin was pointed. Her ears were pierced in several places and she was pale. As she grabbed for her fork and knife, Harry saw that her right arm was decked with bracelets of all kinds, sparkling in the sunlight of the ceiling and her left sleeve was down past her arm, ripped to shreds in an artful way. As she wiped her mouth and bid Snape good day, Harry saw her clothing was that that Harry knew Tonks might wear. Her robes were black as everyone else's, but were artfully shredded at the hems. A belt hung at her hips, but in a decorative way and under her robes, she wore a baggy yellow t-shirt and a purple skirt that ended at her knees. To cover what the skirt didn't, she wore a pair of Muggle jeans.

"Looks alright, don't you think?" Ron mumbled to Harry as the new teacher walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, waving and smiling at everyone. Before she made it completely to the door, Professor Dumbledore stood up and called after her.

"Philberta, would you stop for a moment?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, putting her hands on her hips and smiling at him. Dumbledore smiled back and then spoke to those occupying the Great Hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he started just as George had Saturday night. "Please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for first through fifth and seventh years-- Professor Philberta Bradwer Frost!"

Professor Frost waved merrily at everyone as they applauded, apparently liking her.

"Very well!" Dumbledore said, "You may leave, Philberta!"

She waved to him again and turned on her heel, walking out the Great Hall, winking at Harry, Ron and Hermione on her way.

"Well, she does seem nice!" said Hermione approvingly.

"Yeah." Harry and Ron agreed as the three of them went to sit down for a short breakfast, before they would walk across the lawn to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Alrigh', gather 'round!" Hagrid said as they drew nearer, waving his giant hands in the air, beckoning them closer. "Got summat ter show yeh. I think Yeh'll like it!"

"Who says besides you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Harry, Ron an' Hermione." Hagrid said and Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, so now we have to believe Scarhead, the addled wonder?" Malfoy sneered again and Harry stared strait at Hagrid, attempting to ignore Malfoy, doing well except for his hands, which were slowly balling themselves into fists.

"Tha's righ', Malfoy." Hagrid said. "Which is why you'll be first to approach today's Magical Creature. Now--"

"Need any help?" said a friendly voice behind Harry and he turned to come face to face with Professor Frost, who was looking at Hagrid warmly."

"Ah, Professor. Shouldn't yeh be in class?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't have one at this time. Third class, I will."

"Well…" Hagrid said, looking quite taken aback at the fact someone actually wanted to help. "Yeah… I guess it'd be alrigh' if yeh helped a bit."

"Excellent. Where do I start?" Professor Frost said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them.

"We have to go into the forest a ways."

"Alright," Frost said enthusiastically, "Let's go!" And she strolled into the woods, apparently not hearing the mutterings behind her.

"Alrigh'," Hagrid said, trumping off behind her.

When they entered the woods, Harry sped up to jog next to Hagrid and Frost.

"Hagrid, where're we going?" Harry asked.

"Grawpy and Sarff."

"_Grawp and Sarff_?" gasped Harry. "But, isn't that-- wouldn't you-- wouldn't they--"

"Grawpy and Sarff are perfectly trained now that yeh've been workin' with them for a while. 'Sides, Dumbledore asked me."

"Ah, you must be Harry!" Frost said, walking to Harry and shaking his hand.

"Er-- yeah." Harry said, slightly taken aback by her friendliness.

"Excellent. You're teaching the Fifth years, right?" she asked, smiling at him, her torn robes flying behind her.

"Er-- yeah." Harry repeated.

"Ace. So, Dumbledore tells me you're highly advanced in Defence Against the Dark Arts-- taught other people illegally and everything!"

"Um-- yeah." said Harry, feeling rather stupid for being at a loss for words when she was complimenting him.

"I went to the Quidditch game yesterday. It's my favorite sport! You know, I came here for schooling and I was Seeker for Ravenclaw. That's what my name means-- 'brilliant'. Sort of funny how that turned out, eh?"

"Yeah… sure." Harry muttered.

"Anyway, you were a brilliant flier. I suppose it runs in your family."

"Erm-- a bit." Harry said, "My Dad was a Seeker as well."

"Excellent!" she said enthusiastically. Hagrid was now listening to the conversation.

"Ruddy brilliant, isn't he?" Hagrid said proudly and Malfoy snorted behind them.

"Oh shut up." Frost said, turning to face Malfoy, who looked shocked.

"We're 'ere!" Hagrid said happily, gesturing to Grawp and Sarff, who were restrained by dozens of ropes. "This is my little brother, Grawp an' his lady friend, Sarff."

"Aren't they dangerous, Hagrid?" Parvati Patil squeaked as Sarff blinked at her.

"Nah. S'long 's yer nice ter them." Hagrid said, striding forward. "'Lo, Grawpy!" he said and Grawp yelled loudly what sounded like a greeting. The whole class, save Harry, Ron, Hermione and Frost ran behind trees, occasionally peering out behind them.

"S'no use hidin'," Hagrid said, "They could easily rip the trees out. Anyway, I thought it'd be nice ter interact with them a bit today and maybe teach 'em a bit more o' English next class."

"This is going to be a long class." Harry mumbled to Ron and Hermione, who grinned nervously

………………………………L………………………………

Well! I think this chapter went a lot better, don't you? I enjoyed writing it and I've absolutely fallen in love with the character of Professor Frost! I am SOOOOOO sorry for how long it took me to update, I've been so busy, you wouldn't believe it! Well, I've got lot's of things to say before I actually post this, so here we go.

Once again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the 15 days it took to post this and I hope you're not too mad at me. At this moment, I will say that updates will become less frequent, but I'll try as hard as I can to not make them longer than two weeks. I'm not saying I'll wait two weeks to post; heck, I'll post as soon as I get them done, but that's just a warning. I'm so incredibly sorry and I know you must all be mad at me right now! But I'm just way too busy to write daily anymore! Hopefully, it will calm down this month. I will NOT, however, give up on this story! That, I will completely refuse to do! This story is WAY too much fun to write!

Right, I know you guys don't really care, but I MADE BAND COUNCIL AT SCHOOL FOR MY CLASS! I'm one of the two sophomore band council members to have been voted band council! I caught a glimpse at the sheet that had all the tallies and I had, like… ten or something, whereas another had six, I think and the other two had three votes and one vote. So, it's nice to know that I'm a somebody when I didn't think more than five people actually knew me! Yay! I'm popular-- I think… lol. Anyway, I'm just really happy!

****

Also, another reason it took me so long to post was because I was working hard on a **one-chappie** story called **'As Fate Would Have It' **which I encourage **ALL** of you to read, because I want more than **6** reviews for it! So, **please**, it's the **best one-chappie I've ever written** and it would **mean so much to me **if you **read** it! Thanks in advance! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read it!

Also, it was incredibly hard to write over the weekend because my mom's friend and two of her kids came to stay for the weekend and we spent most of it out of the house.

So, I got some people they want to be surprised with what's coming next in the next chapter, so I am officially moving the summary of the next chapter below where I sign my name at the very bottom so they can ignore it if they wish. Thanks for your patience!

Review time!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- Lol! Ravaging animals! That's pretty funny! And thanks!

****

Ellen!- Are you a linguistic person or something? Lol! Yes, poor Fleur! And Krum! Trin told me you got your ears pierced! Do you like them that way?

****

Mistopurr- Wow! Lot's of reviews! I'm really glad you liked my chapter and yes, it HAS been a while since you've reviewed! Once again, my review thing is down so I cannot review for your story! I'll try to do it at school! Tell me more about that Gray Lady at your school! It's a Halloween sort of story, isn't it? Perfect timing!

****

Trinityelf- I thought you'd like that! Lol… Bass Clarinet Boy! Ha ha! I didn't tell you! I'm so proud of myself! Usually, I can't keep secrets like that! But you're lucky! You don't have to fully wait for me to post the next chapter to find out what happens! Yeah, I answered the Hermione getting to class thing for you and I'm so proud that SOMEONE actually realized that! Hiccupping teaspoons! Lol… again! Do you like the D.A.D.A. teacher? Don't count on not marching…

****

Nibz- Thanks! Yes, if you'll read one of the things I wrote above, I'm moving the summary all the way down to the bottom of the page just for you, so it will be easier to ignore! See? I listen to my reviewers! Right, about the 'Sorcerer's' and 'Philosopher's'… it's a British-American thing. In Britain, it's called 'Philosopher's Stone' and they changed it when being published over here, so it would make more sense to the younger kids who were reading the story. Did that answer your question? Yeah, I've been making a note not to skip too far ahead, unless there is absolutely nothing going on in the next month or whatever. Thanks for the cool review!

****

Lgfrommk2931- Yeah, it's been taking a while to post. If you look up at the dates at the top, it will say 'Posted' and 'Updated last' or something like that, and those are the days that I've updated the chapters. I hope you're having a better time in Georgia! My best friend moved to Kansas five years ago and we've kept in touch! I'm sure you will too!

****

FlyingPixie- The graphics are cool! I just love how you can make toddlers, because they're so much fun! And now, instead of if something is blocking the Sims, they don't stop and wave at you to move the object… they WALK AROUND IT! I was so happy when I saw that! And they're so realistic too! Once, a Sim dumped my Sim and she moped around the house all weekend until I had her call him to make up and they snuck out in a limo! Lucky!

****

Sirius Black- Cool name! I think Sirius is awesome and I'm guessing you do to! Thanks for the really nice review!

****

Twilight66- Yes… that's him-- our troubled Harry! I don't things will get any better, though, according to me! Lol!

****

Lily- Yeah! I'm glad there are people out there who understand! It makes me feel better about how late I'm posting, because people understand why! Well, I'll talk to you later!

****

Ms. Me- Yeah, I wasn't really happy with the last chapter either and I'm hoping this one is better. I would have loved to make it longer, but it's almost my bedtime and I have school tomorrow! Yeah, I wanted everyone to see a different side of Cho, 'cause I'm sick of everyone complaining about her! I can't give anything else away, however… you'll just have to see! I love the Sims too!

****

Eternamente- ::gasps sarcastically:: YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME? Lol! I'm just kidding! It's easy to do, 'cause I'm taking so long to post!

****

TankerMDK- Thanks for understanding! I'm so tired! I'm kinda sick of work as well! Don't get me wrong, I have a great time when I'm there… it's just the prospect of everything else I have to do as well!

****

Sweet Sakura Curls- Oh, I LOVE the Tuna Rolls! For some reason they just have this tang that is irresistible! I love cucumber rolls! I used to like the fish ones but I got so burnt out on them that I don't eat them much anymore!

****

Snow-angel222- Yes, craziness is brewin'! Hey, I'm just lucky I got this posted when I did!

****

Facil Glow- I still LOVE the Sims! I hope you got that paper done! I hate doing everything last minute!

****

Von- I'm not sure what kind of a compliment that was either! But I'm guessing it was good, right? You're not a brat! Everyone's entitled to their own opinions, am I right or am I right?

****

Shelly101- Thanks!

****

Jeanne2- LV? Who's that? Nope, it's not good! Thanks for the review!

****

Makotochi- No problem! I'm glad everything is fine!

Pipaluga- I'm glad you found my story! Reviews can never be too long! It actually gives me something to say! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Balinor- Where'd you get that name? It sounds familiar! Well, thanks a bunch for the review and I'll talk to you later!

Moonrider666- Thanks!

Steve- That was just the typical introductory to my story that only lasts for one chapter! No worries, right?

Matharail- I was so proud of the present and I'm happy so many people liked it! Oh, thanks for catching what Hermione said! I didn't notice that, I'm judging everything by what Fred and George are saying, but I got everything confused! Thanks for straitening me out!

Thanks, all for all the wonderful reviews and I'll try to post A.S.A.P. I'll talk to you all later, right? And PLEASE check out my one-chappie story, 'As Fate Would Have It'. Thanks!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

Next Time: There are more murders which puts Hagrid in a tight spot. Mark comes around and Harry makes a decision on what to do about the latest killings.


	18. Hagrid's Bad Luck

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Own nothing, do I.

****

Author Note: This a mercy plead. I'm sorry for the long wait, however, hopefully it won't be in vain. Also, could you guys check out my one-chappie story 'As Fate Would Have It'?

Story time!

………………………………

18. Hagrid's Bad Luck

With November full of homework and Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons (Harry had begun giving out homework), it went by without so much as a thought and soon December winds were roused and several mornings were white with snow. Lessons with Hagrid were becoming less bearable than ever before. Not because of the cold, but because Grawp and Sarff were becoming more interested in picking students up and staring at them. In Transfiguration, they had now proceeded into turning themselves into water animals. While Harry was having a hard time turning into a turtle and Ron couldn't turn into a goldfish, Hermione needed bigger and bigger tanks as she turned herself into a Dolphin and an Orca. Neville was even doing well by turning himself into a manatee.

During nights in the Common Room, Harry heard loads of stories from students not in sixth year about Professor Frost's classes.

"Did she tell you about the time she wrestled a Chief Mermaid at a lake in Scandinavia, just for the fun of it?" a first-year asked a second-year excitedly.

"No! That's _wicked_!"

"Professor Frost didn't give us any homework," a seventh-year was saying, relieved, to a fourth-year, "It's a miracle. It'll help me catch up on Snape's essay on the importance of the banana slug in most tickling stews. Honestly, if you want to tickle someone, just tickle them with your hands…"

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the corner, unable to have gotten good seats by the fire and Harry was reading up information on the Sticking Charm as Hermione corrected his Charms homework and Ron was trying to write the theory of the weather charm. Harry looked up from the large book he had checked out from Madame Pince, the Hogwarts Librarian and looked over at a table of first years, all of whom were chatting away, except Mark Evans, who was watching him. When Evans realized Harry had seen, he looked away.

"Harry, I'm talking to you--"

"Wha--?" Harry said, jerking his head to face Hermione, who had his paper in his hands, but was looking at him.

"Like I was saying," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, "this is good, Harry, really good. But you need to change this bit here. '_The weather charm is but nothing of a something except what it is_.' It just doesn't make any sense."

"Sorry," said Harry, taking his paper up and scratching out the sentence, "I'm just really tired."

"You look it, Harry. Why don't you go to bed and get an early night's sleep."

"I'll do that," Harry said, putting his Charms homework in the large book of spells and snapping it shut. "'Night."

"'Night." Hermione and Ron said together, though Ron had not looked up from his scribbling.

As Harry passed Evans again, he found that the first-year eyed him all the way to the dorm stairs when Harry disappeared from his sight as he walked up them. When he made it into his dormitory, he threw the book onto his bed and found he was not tired anymore. To save him from going back downstairs where Hermione would insist if he weren't going to bed, he should study, Harry opened his trunk and, for no apparent reason, started going through it. He pushed past his broom, robes, Sneakoscope, books, papers, extra ink and quills, still not sure what he was looking for. When he reached the very bottom, he found the album of his parents that he had not looked at since the summer. So much seemed to have happened between then and now that Harry began to think what would have happened if Fawkes hadn't come with Dumbledore's letter. He reached in and pulled the album out, but before he could close the trunk, something else had caught his eye. Reaching in with tentative fingers, he pulled out a mirror. The mirror in which Sirius had given him. A lump was caught in his throat as he saw the broken glass. Setting the album aside and reaching in his pocket for his wand, he pulled it out and tapped the mirror.

"_Reparo_." Harry said clearly and the glass renewed itself. As he stared at his reflection, to his complete horror, his image changed. His jet black hair grew longer and shaggier, his thin face grew gaunt and his vivid green eyes turned to a gray color. Sirius was staring back at him, not talking, not moving. Just staring. Harry stared back and wondered if it was truly Sirius. Sirius's eyes blinked.

"S-Sirius?" Harry gasped. Sirius nodded. Then, he opened his mouth and gave out a long high-pitched laugh and his hair shortened again and his emaciated face grew long and Harry saw Tom Riddle laughing at him. He threw the mirror back into his trunk in horror and slammed the lid shut, gasping. He grabbed his album and put it on his nightstand, along with the large book of spells. Then, he flung himself onto his bed without undressing and closed the curtains shut around him, falling asleep long before Ron or any of the others had even come in. That night, his dreams were of Voldemort laughing and Sirius stretching his hand out, begging for help.

………………………………

"Harry, you need to eat something," Hermione said, nodding towards the whole plate of food that sat in front of Harry, yet had not been touched. Since Harry's troubled sleep and experience with the mirror last night, he had lost any appetite he had had before.

"I told you, I'm not hungry." Harry said. He had not yet told Ron or Hermione about what he had seen last night.

"C'mon, 'Arry." said Ron, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. He swallowed. "You need your strength for Quidditch practice."

"That's not 'til Friday." Harry said, his hands folded in his lap, looking at the food in front of him. "It's Tuesday, Ron."

"You're seeing the Slytherins today." Hermione persisted, picking up where Ron dropped off. "You'll need your strength for that."

"Yeah." Harry said, grabbing his fork, then setting it back down.

"What was that for?" Ron asked at Harry's sudden movement.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "What?" he asked as Hermione eyed him annoyingly.

"Nothing." she said stiffly. She wiped her mouth, stood up and slung her bag around her shoulder. "If you're not going to eat, we might as well head to Potions early."

"Are you mad?" Ron asked. "More of Snape?"

"Yes. Come on." With that, she turned and walked to the entrance of the Great Hall, forcing Harry and Ron to run to catch up with her. As they exited the Great Hall, they passed Professor Frost, who was coming in for a late breakfast.

"'Morning, Harry." she said, smiling. She was wearing the same clothes, as yesterday, although the rips were different.

"'Morning, Professor." Harry said as he walked past her and down to Snape's dungeons.

………………………………

"Very good, Potter. That is certainly an improvement from last week." Snape said as Harry picked himself up from the ground, panting hard. "However, it was not perfect. Let's try again, shall we?"

The week had ended slowly, yet nonetheless had ended and Harry stood in the middle of Snape's office, completely drained from teaching English to Grawp and Sarff, to running to the Quidditch Pitch for practice, then running from there to Occlumency. It was ten o'clock in the evening and Harry felt like dropping to the floor for a long sleep. Instead, he nodded to Snape's question.

"One… two… three… _Legilimens_!" said Snape, pointing his wand at Harry, who instantly felt his mind go blank and saw flashes from his memory. He saw Aragog's children scuttling towards him and Ron, then saw Fawkes appear at his window, a letter clutched in his claw--

"STOP!" Harry felt himself yell and his voice echoed all around the dungeon walls. As soon as he had said it, the memories stopped and he stood, facing Snape, who had not yet lowered his wand, but was looking at him as though he was not sure if he should be impressed or his usual mean self.

"That was admirable quickness, Potter, I must admit that," Snape said in lowered tones, "Yet I want you to close your mind. As soon as you hear my voice, close your mind."

"If someone's attacking me with that spell, I'm not going to be able to close my mind, especially when you're counting down to it." Harry pointed out, annoyed. Then, he added, "sir."

"You are not trying hard enough, Potter." Snape said, regaining his usual oily angered voice. "I'd have thought that with all your showoff Quidditch reflexes, you would be able to close your mind at the sound of the word '_Legilimens_' before the attacker had time to attack."

"Yeah, well, you try it sometime." Harry said, angered. "It's not that easy."

"Everything must be easy for you to accomplish, Potter." Snape hissed. "Your father was the same way; making it easy for himself, just so he could get good grades and the attractions of every female who crossed his path."

Harry would have dearly loved to say 'he didn't do that and neither do I,' but the words stopped in his throat. Judging by what he's seen in Snape's Pensive last year, Snape was right.

"Y-yeah, he did." Harry said, his fists clenching as hard as his teeth. "I won't deny that, _sir_, but I'm not like that-- like him. You don't see _me_ cursing people for the fun of it. _And I don't curse people when they don't expect it_."

The two of them became silent. Though it had sounded as if Harry had been describing his father, he had put an emphasis on the last ten words trying to make it sound as if he'd been referring to Snape from when he hit Harry with the Legilimens Spell in Potions.

"That was merely to see if you'd been practicing and not cramming for lessons right before seeing me!" Snape spat.

"I don't practice at all! I think this is stupid! And if you hate me so much, why are you even trying to help me practice for Occlumency?!" Harry yelled. There was no rebuttal from Snape at these words. Instead, he let Harry's echoing voice die before whispering in a deadly sort of way.

"I don't do this for you, Potter. In fact, if Dumbledore was not counting on me to help you, I wouldn't be, you can know that much. This is merely for Dumbledore's trust that I am down here, wasting my Saturday evenings, teaching you something you don't even practice for. If you can get that information through your thick head, maybe we'd get somewhere."

Both Harry and Snape had a firm hold on their wands, both itching to use it. The longest silence followed before Snape turned on his heel, his billowing black robe swaying and he said, "You are dismissed. I'll have a word with the Headmaster about this."

"Fine." Harry said, his voice shaking. He turned too and walked out of the room, slamming the wooden door shut behind him and stomping all the way to the Common Room.

………………………………

The following morning, Harry's anger had burnt out until he saw Snape glaring at him from the Teacher's Table. Hermione and Ron made to get his attention off the night before by asking him about how Auror lessons had been going. However, the conversation didn't hold long as Harry realized there was something wrong with the Teacher's Table.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron both turned their heads and scanned the table, trying to find Hagrid.

"That's odd." Hermione said. "May-maybe he's sick."

"Yeah." said Harry and the three of them sat down, disrupted seconds later by Luna.

"Hello, Harry." she said glumly.

"Hi, Luna."

"I can't stay long." Luna said. "Next weekend is a Hogsmede trip. Can you meet my dad for the interview?"

"What inter--" Harry asked, then he remembered. "Oh-- right. Sorry. I forgot for a second. Yeah… yeah I can do it."

"Good." Luna said, drifting back off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Barking mad, that one is." Ron said, but then he was cut off when there came a call from the Slytherin table.

"Hey! Hey, Potter!" Harry heard Malfoy yell from over the heads of his friends, "How's your big oaf of a friend? Or I suppose they chucked him in Azkaban where he belongs!"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" snapped Ron and Malfoy laughed, holding up a copy of the_ Daily Prophet_. Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"Is your copy coming today?"

"It should be…" Hermione said, gazing at the owls which had just burst into the room, "Yes! There it is."

A gray owl floated down onto Hermione's shoulder, dropping the newspaper on her breakfast and holding out the leg in which had a small leather pouch tied to it. Hermione paid the owl and it flew off. She glanced at the front page and scanned through the lines. She dropped the newspaper down back onto her plate, clapping a hand to her mouth and gasping, "Oh my goodness!"

Harry and Ron both shot out a hand to grab the newspaper. Harry reached it first and read the heading.

****

Giants Run Amuck-- 206 Killed

__

Last night, December 5th, ten giants were found stampeding through London, killing all in their paths. By the time the Accidental Crew, the Deadly Creature Committee and a number of Dragon Workers got to the scene, the giants had already killed 206 counted-- many were found missing. The Accidental Crew spent the next several hours modifying the memories of 392 Muggles who had managed to get away from the rampaging. Though the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was unable to speak, being ill, his Junior Undersecretary Percy Ignatius Weasley, was able to give some ideas of what happened.

"Several Muggles were able to give us information on who was behind these attacks." Young Weasley says. "I mean to say-- the giants have never attacked or even come close to civilization before-- we assumed there had to be someone. Anyway, several described a tall, thin man with red eyes that looked horridly like a snake was standing on the shoulder of the Gurg, the head Giant, giving instructions. We used this description and matched it with my brother Ron's friend, Harry Potter's description of him in The Quibbler_ and last summer's article of the _Daily Prophet_ and discovered that it was in fact You-Know-Who._

Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores Jane Umbridge also gave an account on what happened.

"Of the 392 Muggles that had seen what happened, only about twenty of them were able to tell what happened. The others were either not right in the mind, or did not wish to remember what they saw and easily submitted to us putting a memory charm on them. However, one Muggle did not appear for memory wipes and we found that he had gotten pictures of the giants and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and sent them into the Muggle newspaper. It's all over London. Thankfully, however, the pictures are in what Muggles called 'tabloids' which are commonly known for putting in ridiculous stories about ridiculous things and none of the other Muggles believes it."

If this call wasn't close enough, there was a meeting with several representatives from the 'Care of Magical Creatures' section of the Ministry of Magic and they had to succumb to the fact that the giants are unsafe now and went to where the giants were kept in the mountains. What they found was drastic; bodies of giants laying everywhere. They were all dead-- killed. The Ministry members did a count of them and found twelve were missing, among them, the Gurg.

"We have come to the conclusion," said a Ministry Official, who had just finished modifying the last Muggle's memory, " that You-Know-Who has, in fact, been looking for followers and found the company of ten deadly giants, who made there presence known last night."

Harry rolled up the paper and handed it to Ron and opened anxiously and read through it. When he'd had a look at it, he looked up and stared at the other two.

"I can't believe it!" Ron said. "What are we going to do?"

"Do? Ron, we can't do anything!" Hermione said. "What can _we_ do?

"We can make sure that everyone can protect themselves as much as they can here." Harry said. "I think it's time to start D.A. lessons again."

"Harry, we only had D.A. lessons to lean while Umbridge was here. She's not and you're teaching."

"Yeah, but what if someone wants to know how to fight against Voldemort. Frost probably doesn't know what that's like!"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said. "I don't want to argue with you. Do it if you want, but I think we should ask permission first."

"You weren't saying that last year!" Harry said, outraged.

"Last year, as I said before, Umbridge was here." said Hermione pointedly.

"Fine." Harry said. "I'll ask McGonagall tonight."

"What d'you think Malfoy meant 'is Hagrid alright?'" Ron asked suddenly.

"I dunno." Harry said, standing up and bringing his legs over the bench, "I'm going to find out."

"Harry, you have loads of homework to catch up on!" Hermione said.

"And Quidditch in half-an-hour." Ron continued. Harry rounded on the pair of them, suddenly angry again.

"Oh, so homework and Quidditch are so important to me that I can't go down to see how my friend's doing?" Harry said loudly.

Ron and Hermione were quick to react to this.

"Harry, you're falling behind as it is and Hagrid can take care of himself." Hermione said.

"I don't care if I'm getting T's in every single class!" Harry yelled at her. "If Malfoy knows something about one of my friends before I do, there's a problem!"

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed outside, instantly wishing he'd thought to bring a cloak with him as freshly fallen snow was surrounding the castle. Every step he took was followed by a crunching of the snow until he found himself in front of Hagrid's cabin. He knocked loudly on the wooden door and Fang's barks began, but nothing else answered. Harry's heart stopped as he knocked again. Still, there was no answer.

"Hagrid?" Harry called. "It's Harry!"

No answer. Harry pushed the door open and was immediately jumped on by Fang. Once Harry was able to push him off, he saw that Hagrid was sitting at the table, mug in hand and tears running down his face.

"Hagrid?" asked Harry. Hagrid glanced up, then back down at the table where his eyes had been resting before.

"S'over." Hagrid said, his voice slurred by drink. "S'all over"

"What do you mean, Hagrid?" Harry asked, sitting across from Hagrid. A tear leaked out from Hagrid's black eye.

"Ended this mornin'." Hagrid continued.

"What?" Harry asked again.

"I've been sacked." Hagrid said and he led out a giant sob.

"_What_?" Harry gasped. Hagrid nodded, his shaggy hair swaying.

"Yeah. Fudge came down this mornin' an' told me I wasn' ter be workin' with yeh anymore."

"But why, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "What did _you_ do?"

"Well," Hagrid said, then took a giant swig from his mug and then continued, "yeh see, las' nigh', there was ten giants tha' killed a bunch 'o people-- Muggles. They said twelve've been missin', but only ten was wif You-Know-Who. The other two, I suppose was Grawpy and Sarff."

"They didn't find out about Grawp and Sarff, did they?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Nah. S'not the point I was tryin' ter make. Anyways--" Hagrid said, taking another mouthful of his drink, "--Umbridge, I suppose, suspected me tha' I had some sort 'o influence and was in it wif You-Know-Who. So, she wen' ter Fudge and he agreed tha' I was a dangerous criminal an' had me sacked this mornin'."

"What did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.

"Dumbledore tried everythin' 'e could ter get Fudge ter reconsider an' all. S'no use. Fudge's mind was made up an' there wasn't nothin' Dumbledore could do ter help me. Fudge jus' wouldn't listen. An' Umbridge kept makin' suggestions on wha' Fudge should do wif me. Fudge jus' agreed wif everything she said… been actin' odd lately, Fudge…."

"What did Fudge decide to do with you?" Harry asked, feeling his breath get caught in his chest.

"Nothin'." Hagrid said. "Jus' ter have me sacked. Thanks ter Dumbledore. Umbridge was sayin' I should be sent to Azkaban, but Dumbledore said no."

A shiver ran down Hagrid's spine at the mention of the wizard prison. He emptied the remainder of his drink and stood up and walked to the sink and placed it in.

"Why was Dumbledore able to say no to sending you to Azkaban, but couldn't stop Fudge from having you sacked?" asked Harry.

"There's a big difference between deciding on imprisonment and unemployment." Hagrid said. He then walked to the door and grabbed his crossbow.

"Well, Harry, I've gotta go check on Grawpy an' Sarff and you need ter get ter Quidditch practice…"

………………………………

"Very good, Potter. Excellent." McGonagall said at Auror Training that evening. They had been practicing Concealment and Disguise and Harry had successfully changed his image from looking like himself to turning into an exact image of Professor McGonagall and back again. "Now, keep in mind that most of these advanced spells wear off. The more difficult the spell, the smaller the life span. So, if you were to turn into me, you would have maybe five to ten minutes before changing into yourself again, whereas, if you were to change into your father, whom looks so much like you with a few minor details, you'd have maybe twenty minutes to half-an-hour, because less needed to be changed."

"Just like animals, right, Professor?" Harry said. McGonagall smiled.

"Yes, Potter. Now, I believe we are done for tonight. Very good work."

"Goodnight, Professor." Harry said, walking to the door. When his hand touched the doorknob, he stopped and turned around as she walked to her desk.

"Professor?" Harry said and she turned from the papers she was stacking. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Certainly, Potter." McGonagall said, not turning around.

"Well…" Harry began, "You know that thing that happened today with the giants?"

"Indeed."

"Well, Ron, Hermione and I talked it over and we were wondering if we could start the D.A. again?"

McGonagall straitened up and turned around to face Harry.

"It would not be my decision to make, Potter. However, I can talk to Professor Dumbledore for you."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said, turning, yet again, to the doorknob, then stopped and turned around again.

Did you know my parents very well?"

McGonagall stiffened.

"Why is this important for you to know, Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. I just wanted to know if you knew them."

McGonagall's hands quivered before she spoke.

"Yes. I did know them, Potter. They were very good friends of mine and your mother was my best students. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of things to do. Goodnight, Potter."

Harry exited her room and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, thinking about all that had happened that day. When he climbed through the portrait hole, he scanned the room for any sign of Ron or Hermione. He couldn't find either of them.

"Hiya, Harry!" said a familiar voice. Harry looked in front of him to see Colin Creevy standing there, Prefect Badge pinned to his chest.

"Oh-- hi, Colin." Harry said. "You haven't seen Ron or Hermione have you?"

"Ron's at Quidditch Practice and Hermione's helping Professor Flitwick put ornaments on the trees in the Great Hall."

"Figures." Harry said.

"You can sit with me and my friends, Harry!" Colin suggested, just as he had done in Harry's third year.

"Er-- no, that's okay, Colin. I've--" he caught his eye on Mark Evans eyeing him from the corner, "--I've got something else I need to do."

"Oh. Alright. Well, maybe some other time, eh, Harry?" Colin said and walked off to rejoin his friends. Harry, on the other hand, made for Evans. When Evans saw Harry was looking his way, he looked down at his feet and didn't look up until Harry was standing right in front of him.

"Hi." said Harry awkwardly.

"Hello." Mark said.

"So," Harry said, "good game against the Slytherins."

"Yeah." Mark said.

"Er-- can I sit down."

"If-- if you really need to." said Mark. Once Harry had pulled a chair up and sat down, leaning back on the back legs of the chair as Sirius had always done, Harry continued to speak.

"Why aren't you at Quidditch practice now?"

"I was," Mark said, "I got hit with a Bludger and Weasley told me to go to the Hospital Wing, then here."

"Oh." said Harry shortly. There was silence. Then, Harry decided it was time to stop beating around the bush. "Why have you been acting oddly towards me?"

"I haven't." Mark said instantly.

"You have." Harry answered quickly. "You never look at me when I'm close by, but you eye me when I'm far away, like you think I'm going to explode at any moment."

"I don't."

"You do." Harry continued, getting a bit impatient. "Don't deny it. I've seen you at it. Why?"

"It's just--" said Mark. "Well-- I-- it's hard to explain."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys?"

There was another long pause in which Harry stared at Mark disbelievingly.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. Mark nodded.

"Your aunt and uncle are always saying that and I hear things about you around the neighborhood-- about how you're dangerous and can get violent--"

"Do they, now?" Harry asked. "Well, I'm used to it. You'll find soon enough that I'm not normal anywhere I go."

"And your cousin--"

"Who I am, thankfully, nothing like--" Harry said.

"He hit me last summer."

"Yeah, well… he hit me too when I was younger. It's just your rotten luck he chose you as his new punching bag."

"Does he still hit you?"

"No." said Harry sharply.

"How'd you get him to stop?"

"My aunt and uncle and Dudley are terrified of magic. If you still think I go to St. Brutus's, stop it. I go here. My aunt and uncle just made that up to explain why I'm never there."

"All those odd people that visit you… Mrs. Figg?"

"She's a Squib." Harry said.

"What's that?"

"It's someone born to a magical family but has absolutely no magical power."

"Like Filch?" Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Figg is always weird." said Mark.

"Try having her baby-sit you 'til the age of eleven." Harry laughed. "I know the name of every cat she's owned in the past twenty years."

Mark laughed too.

"I'm sorry for being really cold towards you, Harry. I was nervous. I didn't know if the rumors were true."

"You'll find more rumors out later from loads of places about me." Harry said standing up. "None of them are true."

"Okay. Well, bye, Harry." Mark said as Harry made his way up to his dormitory, flinging himself on his bed as he had on Friday night. At least one thing had gone right that day. And Harry fell asleep right where he was, drained of all energy from changing into McGonagall so many times, yet happy that he had finally made peace with Mark Evans.

………………………………

Note: If you don't like Mark Evans, you'd better learn to like him, 'cause from now on, you'll hear a lot more about him.

Anyway, thanks so much for being patient with me, guys! I've been really busy (what else is new) but I found out that blowing you guys off paid off in my grades! For the fist time in my life, I've gotten all A's (for those who don't know about the American grading process, that's a top mark)!!!!!! I'm really happy about that, but I have to keep it up for the rest of the trimester, where the grades actually count!

Also, I've been watching the new television show 'Lost' with Dominic Monaghan in it and it's such a good show!

Something funny happened! I was typing this, then took a break for dinner and put a bowel in the microwave. When I took it out, I took off the cooking glove to see if the thing I was microwaving was hot yet. It wasn't so I grabbed the bowl again… it burnt my hand! I had to put ointment on it and I now have four band-aids on my right hand! It really hurts, so I'm typing this slower than usual, because my right hand is my good hand and it can't move without hurting, so excuse it if some spelling is off somewhere! It's kinda a funny story!

I also got to go see 'King Lear' by Shakespeare with my Shakespeare class and it was soooooooo good! I didn't understand it at first, but then, by the end, I could understand every word! In November, I get to go see 'Midsummer Night's Dream'. I want to see 'Macbeth' 'cause I just read it for a project! Anyway, you can tell I love Shakespeare's works!

Let's see… work's going okay and our last marching show is on November 5th, so then there won't be anything after school on Tuesday except Band Council, which I love! It makes me feel so involved! We just read 'The Canterbury Tales' in Brit. Lit. and me and my friend performed a skit as the Wife of Bath. I got to say 'I wear lots of clothes to get the attention of all the men and maybe even find that special sixth husband'. Then, I winked at my teacher. It was funny 'cause everyone laughed and he looked a bit worried.

Last night, our football team, the Cougars fought the Dragons and we beat them 48 to 0! We should have at least allowed them a pity goal! But we also had a halftime band show in which we did two songs from 'Westside Story'. That's such a beautiful movie! I love it so much! But we did better than I thought we would!

Anyway, that's a bit about my life thus far and it is now time for reviews!

****

Kiara32- Wow! Lots of reviews at once! However, you helped me get over 400 reviews! I'm glad to know that so many people think that I sound just like J.K. Rowling, because it really makes me feel like I'm actually doing something that people enjoy! I used to have the biggest crush on Daniel Radcliffe! No kidding! I was constantly 'Daniel Radcliffe this and Daniel Radcliffe that'! I even got an autograph from him, which turned out to be a faulty, but it was still the prospect! Whose ppl? That's what you said. You said that Harry pushed ppl out of the way and I was just wondering who that was. Yes, I've gotten plenty of pretty unhappy reviews telling me that they hate Cho. I, on the other hand, enjoy her character, 'cause she makes Harry's life interesting and funny! I don't mind that they don't like Cho, but when it's this huge issue I don't like it. She's just a character! Anyway, I'm not inquiring anything! I made a goal long before I even started writing this story that I would make every chapter at least 10 pages and so far, I haven't broken it! Yes! Go class of 07! Also, if you like this story, you might like my one-chappie story called 'As Fate Would Have It'.

****

Gogglehead Lover- Cool name! And thanks a lot for the review!

****

Trinity-33- Thanks for the ideas on how to change the first chapter to make it better! Your reviews aren't mean at all! I don't mind a bit of help on what to write and I honestly don't mind criticism, but it's just that I'm getting more criticism and I just feel like saying 'Hello! It's just a story!'. However, yours isn't bad at all, 'cause put positives with negatives and I need positives as much as negatives! Anyway, thanks for the wonderful and inspiring review!

****

Mistopurr- Remember that picture I sent you, telling you that she was going to be a big part of my story… that's what she looks like! If you need me to send the picture again, I'll do so! I honestly don't mind! But Frost is so cool! I love her character!

****

Melusine07- Thanks for that, mate! Yes, I sometimes do use the wrong word and need to know, so thanks for that! About the review you sent me for chapter 11. I'll number them just like you did, that way, we can stay organized.

1.) About the Minister's word being law, I'm not sure if you're right or not. The thing about what you said is that Fudge might not have that power. I disagree with you right there. Seeing as he is the Prime Minister (I'm only saying that, because J.K. Rowling hasn't mentioned anyone of higher status and Fudge is the one that decides everything _and_ he's the Minister) I assumed that his word _was _law. However, I'm not sure if you're from Britain. If you are, then I fully apologize, because I haven't looked up anything on government in Britain and you probably know more than me on the matter. Instead, I'm taking what I know from Harry Potter and compiling that.

2.) There was never any information that anyone, besides Harry, Hermione, Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad that knew anything about Umbridge trying to perform the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Therefore, I assumed that no one had told anyone and no one can put her in Azkaban if they don't know that she attempted to do it in the first place.

3.) About Ron saying 'Umbridge is such a witch.' That is what I like to call 'humor'. It's the antithesis of the quote that made it funny.

In any words, those were excellent points to bring up and if you have any other problems, feel free to review to me again, because I like a good challenge of the mind! And I am glad that at least one of my reviewers likes Mark Evans. Everyone seems to thing that because J.K. Rowling said he is not Harry's cousin that he won't be a big part of the next two books! And how do we know she's not lying? And as much as I would like for Harry to kill Percy, I'm afraid he's important for later parts! Tea… coffee… what's the difference (don't answer that!)? LOL. What do you mean about Dudley's diet starting at the beginning of the summer? It's started at summer in book four. And yes, Harry got five O's! Yay him! Anyway, thanks a bunch!

****

The Forest Ranger- THL? What's that?

Sally Fan (Eliot- ::chuckles bashfully:: Well, I'm sure what J.K. Rowling has in plan for Harry outstrips my ideas by a mile! But thanks! I'm really glad that people are enjoying my story and it's always nice to get wonderful reviews! 

DiAToR- Good point. However, not everything must be perfect. And maybe there was a reason for him showing up the way he did!

****

Melinda- Thanks!

****

Ms. Me- I'm glad you like Professor Frost! She's one of my favorite made-up characters! Thanks for reviewing for 'As Fate Would Have It'! I really enjoyed writing that!

****

Trojan Horse- Cool name! And I didn't stop! See, I'm back! Sometimes, I just need a break to get away from the stress of writing. As much as I love writing, sometimes, it's just nice to get away from it for a while! And thanks! Yes, I choose to not listen to flamers! Either that, or I write flame reviews back. I've gotten a lot of compliments for my funny replies to flamers from other-- nicer-- reviewers! It's funny, isn't it? Right? Right? ::taps computer:: Hello?

****

Phoenix Friend- Did you reply to 'As Fate Would Have It'? I'm looking for more reviews for that story 'cause I love it too much to only let it get 12 reviews!

****

Iamfifi- Thanks for waiting, guys!

****

Tara- That was a funny review! I was laughing! Yes, Umbridge is evil, isn't?

****

Trinityelf- Thanks for the review! I love Frost's character! She's just so cool! Good luck with homework!

****

Huggiebear- ::Jumps back in surprise:: Wow! Thanks for the cool review!

****

BloodRedSword- Thanks!

****

Facil Glow- Be mad at what? Sorry, I must have a short memory span! Anyway, I must go!

****

Shelly101- Um… thanks!

****

Eternamente- Yeah, that's one of my biggest fears, however, I was writing that in Computer Applications class when I was supposed to be working, so I didn't have time to write anything. And this isn't a full-blown Harry/Cho fic. I wish I could trick-or-treat! However, I'm far too old for it! I will, however, be dressing up as Jack Sparrow and trick-or-treating for Unicef, or however you spell that fund for children around the world! Anyway, thanks!

****

Ellen- Thanks for the review! I don't have much more time to talk, so this won't be too long of a review, but I hope your book report went okay! And is your goldfish Harry still alive?

****

Gwen- I mustn't tell whether Umbridge has Fudge under the Imperious, 'cause then you might not keep reading! The thing about it is that there have been a few times when they said that James Potter was a Chaser and then more people say that he was a Seeker. And I'm only assuming that he was a Seeker because he was playing with a Snitch in Snape's Pensive!

****

Pather28- Yay! I gave you something to look forward to!

****

The Best witch of all- Thanks!

****

Trunk2598- Thanks!

****

JeanieBeanie33- Yeah. I like telling you guys when I'm next going to update, because one, you guys know when to return and two, it gives me a deadline. And about borrowing Frost, I guess you can if you can first e-mail me a scene of your story in which she would be in. I figured that if she looks nothing like Frost, and it doesn't have her name, just her personality, I'm supposing it would be alright.

****

Angela- Did my e-mail help?

****

Michelle- Hmmm… interesting comments…

****

Von- Alright.

****

Janet- Well, if I had my reviews set to only accept signed reviews, then you wouldn't have been able to review, because your review wasn't signed in.

Alright, that's all for now! Thanks again for being patient with me and hopefully, the next chapters will come faster!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next time: Peeves is behaving oddly and Harry meets Luna's father at Hogsmede


	19. Unintended Revealings

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, once again… owns it all… save Frost and Sarff… they're mine! Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaaa!

****

Author Note: Please, guys! I know it's a bit petty to beg for you to read something else of mine, but I want to see what people think of my story 'As Fate Would Have It'! It's only one chapter and I want you guys to read it! PLEASE!!!!!!! Yes, I know I sound superficial, but I'm desperate! And-- and review while you're at it! I guess the whole reason for this is, is that I worked so hard on that story to allow it to only get 12 reviews! So, please! Read 'As Fate Would Have It' and I will be eternally grateful!

Story time!

………………………………

19. Unintended Revealings

The whole week went by and after every Transfiguration Class, Harry resumed asking McGonagall about starting up D.A. Lessons, just as he had in third year, asking for his Firebolt. And every time, he was met with the same answer.

"No, Mr. Potter. Now, if you'll please stop asking me; I've enough to be getting on with without you persistently asking me. You shall know when you shall know. Good day."

Harry turned and left the room without another word and was met by Ron and Hermione's eager faces, but Harry merely shook his head and their hopeful smiles vanished. Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes were becoming more fun in Harry's Gryffindor/Ravenclaw classes and less bearable in his Slytherin/Hufflepuff classes. Luckily, the Hufflepuffs tried it make it easy and Ernie Macmillan had begun taking notes.

Care of Magical Creatures classes were again being taught by Professor Grubby-Plank who took to bringing in interesting animals for them to study with the help of Professor Frost who began coming to every class, always smiling and winking.

Soon, Friday was over and Saturday rolled around. Harry woke in the early hours of the morning and instantly rolled over, staring at the ceiling of his canopy and listening to the snores of Ron and Neville. After half an hour, Harry got bored of this and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, then pulling the hangings back, grabbing his glasses and jamming them on his face. He stumbled out of bed and changed into his clothes.

Walking into the Common Room from down the spiral staircases, he found that several others were up as well and working on homework to finish it before the Hogsmede Trip, or else they were talking quietly. Harry passed them all and most waved to him and he exited through the portrait hole and began walking, the sound of his footsteps reverberating off the stone walls. He checked his watch. Six thirty. Breakfast had just started.

As soon as he turned the corner, he crashed into something that was going full speed in the other direction. Whatever it was gave a cackling shriek of pain and horror as it spiraled through the air; Harry was pushed sharply into a suit of armor which clanged loudly, echoing. When Harry emerged from the rubble of the polished suit of armor, he looked wildly around while rubbing his shoulder which hit the wall, and found ten feet above him: Peeves.

Though-- this could not be Peeves. Peeves had an obnoxious impish smile and mismatched clothing. This Peeve, however, was wearing black robes with the Hogwarts Crest on the front and a pointed wizards hat. Although, Harry saw, Peeves hadn't given up his ugly orange tie. When Peeves saw who he had hit, the Poltergeist flew down and grabbed Harry's hand shaking it. As he did this, he began murmuring.

"So sorry, Potty, sir. Clumsy, clumsy Peevesy didn't see you. My fault… all my fault… didn't see you--"

"What the devil is going on here?" A croaky old voice said behind Harry and he turned to see Filch walking up to him, Mrs. Norris trailing behind him. Peeves gave a shriek.

"I wasn't doing anything, kind sir. Nice sir, Filchy, nice sir. Nice kitty." he added as he shook Filch's hand too. Filch ripped his hand out of Peeves's grasp looking disgusted.

"Keep away, you filthy Poltergeist! The ghosts may say you have changed, but I'm not believing your tricks for one moment!"

Peeves looked shocked that Filch had rejected him and began to cry loudly, but Filch was not to be swayed, so Peeves continued to cry and turned around in the air and flew around the corner. It took about thirty seconds for his sobs to disappear. Harry and Filch remained where they were, both looking at where Peeves had disappeared off to before Harry and Filch looked at each other.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Filch said, waving an angered hand in Harry's direction. "It's off to the Great Hall for you!"

Harry had no choice but to leave then, so he turned and followed in Peeves's wake until he reached the Great Hall where no one else seemed to have noticed Peeves's strange behavior.

………………………………

It was much later in the day when Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Hogwarts grounds in the carriages that were pulled by the thestrals and pulled into the town of Hogsmede. When they stepped out of the carriages, the cold winter air blew through their cloaks and making them shiver as the falling snow stuck to their hair. Harry immediately said his farewells to Ron and Hermione who went off to do a bit of Christmas shopping before having lunch, but Harry headed strait for the Three Broomsticks.

The bell tinkled as he opened the door and stepped inside, out of the freezing weather. He looked around, straining his eyes to glance over the giant crowd of Hogwarts students and townsfolk for Luna. After a tedious search, Harry couldn't see her, so he grabbed the nearest table he could before someone else took it and sat, watching a busy Madame Rosmerta serve Butterbeers to a group of third-year Ravenclaws. He jumped when he heard a morose voice behind him.

"'Lo, Harry."

Harry turned to see Luna standing behind him. But she wasn't alone. There was a thin, balding man with brown hair standing behind her, wearing thick glasses and decrepit robes that were coming apart at the hems. He stared at Harry with the same look Luna always had (though somewhat more surprised) before taking his daughter's leave and scooting in the chair next to her. Harry was so busy looking at this new man that his reaction was delayed when someone else sat right next to him. He turned and scooted towards the wall when he realized that Rita Skeeter had just sat next to him. She wasn't as Harry had seen her last time. Her hair was kempt and her nails were painted in an ugly yellow color to match her robes. She gave Harry a irritated look before smiling, her gold teeth shining in the winter light.

"It's nice to see you too, Harry." she said.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my dad." Luna said unnecessarily pointing to Mr. Lovegood, who extended his hand and Harry shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter. My name is Rudolph Lovegood. And this is my newest reporter, Rita Skeeter."

"We've met, Rudolph." said Rita.

"Yes." Mr. Lovegood said, clearing his throat. "Thank you for that article last year. It got sales going again."

"Erm-- that's nice." Harry said, feeling uncomfortable and wishing he had someone there whose company he actually enjoyed. "Did--did you catch your-- er-- Crinkled Snorflak, then?"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack." corrected Luna dolefully. "No, we didn't catch one. They were out of season in Switzerland and were illegal to hunt."

"So, shall we start then?" Mr. Lovegood said.

"Yes." Rita said, grasping her crocodile handbag with both hands and standing up. "First I'll get drinks for us, shall I?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked off, leaving a reserved silence around the table where Harry stared at Luna and Mr. Lovegood and they stared back at him. Harry was beginning to feel awkward and he couldn't remember a time when he was happier to see Rita return when she did with three mugs of Butterbeer and a bottle of Firewhisky for herself.

"Now," she said as she settled herself next to Harry, pulling out a piece of parchment and a regular old quill, "where should we start?"

Harry took a drink and found his Butterbeer tasted funny. Maybe it was the loss of drinking it with friends that took the fun out of even drinking the beverage at all. Rita took a swig of her Firewhisky, but the Lovegood's drinks stayed in their hands.

"What about last year's adventures in the Department of Mysteries?" Mr. Lovegood offered.

"Lovely." said Rita and she dabbed the tip of the quill into the ink well she had just set down next to her drink. "What about it Harry? What was in the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. He wasn't sure if he should answer that. After all, _he_ wasn't even supposed to know what was there and it was by his fault that he found out last year. This thought brought up fresh pains of the loss of Sirius.

"Well?" Rita said impatiently. "What was in the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry fully decided not to answer because it shouldn't be Rita's business. He opened his mouth again to tell her this but--

"There was a platform that had an archway with a veil and I heard people whispering behind it."

Harry sat shocked at what he had just said. He couldn't believe it. Hadn't he just decided not to tell her?

Rita looked down at her parchment and began scribbling furiously, smiling her toothy smile. When she finished and looked up, Harry began to blabber.

"I mean-- no, that's not what I meant-- I meant that there was nothing-- nothing."

"Well _was_ there a platform?" Rita persisted.

"Yes." Harry answered unconsciously. "I mean no! I mean--"

"What else was there?" Rita said and before Harry could stop himself, he continued.

"There were shelves upon shelves of tiny glass balls-- they were prophecies--" he stopped, horrorstruck. "I mean--"

"And why were you down these shelves full of prophesies?" Rita asked.

"To save--" Harry began but he stopped… no… he could mention Sirius. But there was something in the back of his mind, telling him to. What was going on? Why was he suddenly blurting out answers like this?

"Save who?" Rita continued.

"S-S-S--" Harry said painfully. He couldn't say Sirius's name. "S-S-Sn-Snuffles."

The grin disappeared from Rita's toothy face.

"Snuffles? Who's _Snuffles_?"

The Lovegoods had not said a word during this time. Both sat, drinks untouched, watching Rita interview Harry. Harry took another gulp of Butterbeer.

__

Who's Snuffles… who's Snuffles… who's Snuffles…

The words faded and Harry blurted out.

"Sirius!"

Rita's smile returned.

"Sirius? Sirius Black, perchance?" she said as she resumed her scribbling. Harry had half a mind to leave right then, but Rita was blocking his way out.

"Y-yes. No!"

"Well… is it?"

"Yes." Harry said, feeling horrorstruck.

"Ah, now this is getting interesting! Do you possibly know of his whereabouts at this time?"

"He's d-dead." Harry said, suddenly feeling tears fill his eyes. Saying this was so painful-- not only was it bringing up memories, but he knew he shouldn't be saying this to anyone-- especially not to Rita Skeeter.

"Really? How do you know this?"

"His cousin, Bellatrix killed him when he tried to save me from Voldemort last year." Harry said quickly. There was a first sign of movement from the Lovegoods as Harry said Voldemort's name, but then they resumed stillness after that.

"So you know her whereabouts?"

"No." Harry said. "She left with Voldemort last year."

"Interesting. So… how long did you know Sirius Black?"

"I-I found out he was innocent in my third year and I saved him from the Dementors." Harry was now terrified. He couldn't stay. He was letting out all the secrets that he, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid and the Order had been attempting to keep hidden. And here he was, telling the loudest mouth about it all!

"So--"

"I-I've got to go!" Harry said suddenly. Rita and the Lovegoods looked crestfallen.

"No! Why don't you stay a while?"

"No, I've really got to go-- Christmas Shopping, you know-- excuse me--"

He tried to get Rita to move from her booth seat but she wouldn't budge.

"I insist you stay."

"Please move!" Harry said exasperatedly. He pushed at Rita's arm, but she didn't budge.

"Please, Harry! We're getting somewhere here!"

"_MOVE_!" Harry yelled ramming into Rita and she completely slid off the booth and fell to the ground. Harry jumped over her and bolted out of the door, pushing a disgruntled man out of the way to exit faster.

"Watch it, boy!"

Harry did not heed this man's yells, but ran as fast as he could away from the Three Broomsticks, desperate to find solace-- far away from prying eyes. He ran, pushing though groups of witches and wizards with bags upon bags of presents in their hands. Finally, he caught sight of an alleyway and quickly turned into it, running down the dank lane. Reaching the end, he walked to the wall and turned around, pressing his back to it and sliding down until he was sitting on the cold ground that was free from snow due to the roof above him.

Pulling his knees to his chest, he lay his head down on them and gave short gasps, his shoulders shaking. Tears stung his eyes and he closed them.

"Damn it all!" he shouted into his knees. "What's wrong with me? Why did I blurt everything out like that?! I didn't want to! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Harry?"

Harry jerked his head up and saw Ron and Hermione standing in front of him, both of their noses red from the cold and their breaths rising in mists. Their hands, too, were filled with bags of gifts.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"Everything." Harry said, leaning his head back and settling it against the wall. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to stand up, Ron and Hermione both sat down on either side of him.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"It's over. It is. I just gave away everything."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't you get it, Ron?" Harry said, enraged all of a sudden. He stood up and began pacing in front of his friends who remained seated. "I just told Rita about Sirius!"

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Why'd you do that, Harry?" Ron continued.

"I-I don't know! I wasn't going to say anything, but then I just-- I couldn't stop-- I just-- it just came out of me-- I couldn't help it-- I didn't mean to-- I didn't _want_ to!" yelled Harry, tears stinging his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Ron and Hermione stayed silent as Harry stood before them, feeling like an idiot as several tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them away quickly. When his friends remained silent, Harry started speaking again.

"I swear, I really didn't want to! It just came out and I couldn't' stop it! But it's ruined! Now the Ministry is going to start asking questions-- the Order is going to be caught-- and people are going to start thinking I'm mad again-- it's all over."

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked.

"Weren't you listening, Hermione?" yelled Harry. "I-- DON'T-- KNOW!"

"Alright, alright…" Hermione said, standing up and dusting off her robes. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."

"What do I do?"

"Maybe you should snuff Rita." Ron said. "That would solve all our problems."

"No." Hermione said distractedly. "I'll go talk to her for a bit. You two better go back to Hogwarts. I'll meet you in the Common Room."

With that, she walked off, leaving Ron sitting on the ground and Harry standing, gaping at her. When she was completely gone, Harry looked at Ron disbelievingly.

"Does she always have to take everything so calmly? This is serious and she has to have a nice little chat with Rita about my worries and woes."

Ron stood up.

"Best do what she says, mate. The last thing we need right now is for Hermione to go nutters on us."

………………………………

A few hours later, Hermione turned up in the Common Room, finding Harry and Ron and sitting down by them, looking very angry.

"She'd gone before I had a chance to find her." Hermione said, not waiting for either of the boys to say anything first. "She saw me running at her and she turned into a beetle and flew off. I _hate_ her! Why can she never think of anyone other than herself all the time?"

"What do I do now?" Harry asked, worried.

"I don't know." Hermione said, glancing around nervously. "I can't think of anything."

"I s'pose all we can do is hope she doesn't put it out."

"Well… on the bright side, it will be in the _Quibbler_ and hardly anyone believes that rubbish." said Hermione.

"And _that's_ supposed to make me feel better?" Harry said, leaning over and setting his head on his hands.

"Well it's better than being in the _Daily Prophet_!" Hermione said. Harry leaned back in his chair, rubbing his sore temples.

"We'll see how bad it is when the magazine comes out." Ron said. "Let's just hope she went lightly on the tales."

"What's lightly for Rita is too much information for us." Hermione said darkly, making Harry feel, if possible, even worse.

………………………………L………………………………

I'm so sorry for how long that took! As I believe I said before, updates will be less frequent. Anyway, I was at a loss for words on this chapter which was one of the reasons for it's delayed update.

This chapter was particularly hard to write because I wanted Harry to get emotional, yet keep in his character and it was REALLY hard! I'm not sure how I did according to you guys' ideas of how Harry should cry and have teenage angst, but I think I did rather well.

On the bright side…

My boss called me and told me that work was so slow that she was going to cut my hours down to zilch for the whole month of November! I'm kinda sad, 'cause now I can't make money for Christmas presents, but now I have more time to write! However, I have finals coming up, so that will take up a bit of time, but my classes are pretty easy. I'm confident in my abilities to succeed.

I warn you, the next chapter might take a bit to put up… don't get me wrong! I've been waiting to write this chapter for the past fourteen chapters and I've been mulling over what to write, so I know what to write! It's just that I have so much information to put into it that I'm not sure how I'm going to word everything, which will be why it might take a while. So, for all those Americans, if it takes past Thanksgiving to post, happy Thanksgiving and for all those Brits and Canadians, happy (or sad) Remembrance Day, which, I believe is the same day as Thanksgiving. Isn't that weird that on the same day, while the Americans celebrate freedom and togetherness and thankfulness, the Brits and Canadians are mourning the loss of all of their soldiers? Ironic, isn't it?

****

PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR NOTE AT THE TOP!!!!!!

Review time!

****

A. M. Bookworm247- Wow! Thanks for the wonderful review! It made me feel really good about my writings and I needed an ego booster! Your review really helped a lot! Hm… no one seems to like Cho, do they? I like her because she's a fun character to write and I'm sure if you will (or have) written about her, but she's so much fun to write 'cause you never know what she's going to do next! Yes, Snape is way cool! But evil! Thanks for the great review!

****

EnderWig- Thanks!

****

WIZ1- Yup! You'll see a lot more of Frost! She's an important character! Oops! ::covers mouth:: I gave too much away!

****

Gogglehead Lover- YES! ALL FEEL BAD FOR HAGRID! LOL. But yes, I felt horrible when I wrote it. Have you seen the latest Lost where Jack and Sayid torture Sawyer? It was sad! Who are your favorite characters? Mine are Sayid, Charlie, Hurley, Jack, Kate and Claire! But my two most favorite ones are Sayid and Charlie!

****

Kiara32- Yes, you are recognized! I reply to all my reviewers because I appreciate their reviews! 400th… 401st… either way, you're a wonderful reviewer and ego-booster! I'm glad I sound like Rowling, really, 'cause I feel it gets people into believing that this is what _could_ happen! I actually have written another story outside of and I was hoping to publish it, but when I went back and read it a year and a half later, it sounded really bad, so I'm going to wait until my writing skills are really good, rewrite it, then try to publish it! What do you think? Yeah, there are a lot of Harry/Ginny fics out there! I, personally, don't like them because there are so many of them I get bored with it. I don't really like any romance, to tell you the truth! Unless it's mild teenage puppy love like what Harry and Cho had in book 5. Anyway, thanks for the review!

****

Shelly101- Thanks! Yes, poor Hagrid!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked my chapter!

****

Ellen- My hand healed up for which I am happy! LOL. Yay! I made people feel sorry for Hagrid! My work is done!

****

Trinityelf- Wow! I'd bet that took forever to type! I got confused reading it. Anyway, I talked to you in band, so I really don't have much to say except… Guess what? ROTK EE COMES OUT IN 29 DAYS! I think…

****

Mistopurr- I tried to get Mark to the point where he was sort of like Krum-- brilliant on the Quidditch field yet shy in real life. I've been stressed out too, but hopefully being jobless for a month should cure that!

****

Kateydidnt- Action? LOL! That was a funny review! You have no idea how much I would like to do all that stuff you listed, but then it wouldn't make my story interesting then, would it? ::stubbornly mimics kateydidnt by putting hands on hips:: All will come to those who wait! LOL!

****

Sam4077- I'm still trying to decide whether there should be a connection between Lily and Mark Evans. What do you think? And keep in mind that I'm really stubborn, so even if you give me an answer, I'll probably do the complete opposite! It's weird, I know! I know you're not trying to sound mean and I honestly do try to keep the chapters even with info, but it's getting a bit confusing 'cause people are telling me that I have too much info in each chapter and some are telling me that I don't have enough and my chapters are boring, so I'm sort of stuck in the middle. But thanks for your concern!

****

Lady Phoenix Slytherin- K!

****

BlindJedi- Was this chapter better in the sense that Harry wasn't as calm? Also, I call Harry's lack of remembrance 'stress'. I have it too. I have so many things building up that I completely forget to do several things I'm supposed to do. ::cocks head in cute puppy-dog way:: How do you know Ron and Hermione are going to start dating? And even if they did, I think Hermione's a bit too smart (smarter than Harry) to drop grade levels due to Ron. : )

****

Trojan Horse- You are so warm! Warmer than anyone else on the subject of Fudge! I can't say more than that because then I'd give away the ending, but I think that's enough info for you to mull over for now. : )! Alright! Let me know when you're story is up and I'll give it a whirl!

****

Jeanne2- You-Know-Who… gotcha… ::winks::

****

N6uos- First of all, I couldn't understand a word you just said, second of all if you can't take the time to make your flames so they are legible, please don't write them at all. Thirdly, please stop reading my story! I know I have no right to make you, but you've been giving me a load of crap about my story and you aren't giving me any details on what you can't stand about my story. So please, either keep your comments to yourself or stop reading.

****

EbonyFirePhoenix- 'Ere you are! You reviewed to tell me that I needed to update about half-an-hour after I had updated! LOL! Funny how that works out isn't it?

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next time: Christmas; Ron and Ginny are missing and when Harry finds them, they have some terrifying news. Stuff on Merlin comes into play. (FINALLY!)

This next bit is a test… (if they don't show up, I'm trying to see which dividers show up and which one's don't).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L 

L

Thank you!


	20. Christmas, Coins and Confusions

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Crazy (yet flattering) you are to think that we is J.K. Rowlingses, preciousss!

****

Author Note: Thank you SO much to those who read my story! It made me EXTREMELY HAPPY to see three new reviews come up, but I would like some more people to read it. It's pretty crucial to later chapters and stories of Harry Potter because this is how I see Harry's past. Thanks again, guys!

Story time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20. Christmas, Coins and Confusions

The rest of the days before the Christmas holidays started were terribly dreadful all the way from Defense Against the Dark Arts classes to helping Hagrid with Grawp and Sarff to thinking about Rita's article. Ever since what had happened in the Three Broomsticks, Luna hadn't approached him, which was, what Harry thought, slightly rude, even if he knew that _he _was the one who ran out on everyone.

Ron and Hermione hadn't brought it up either and though it was nagging in the back of Harry's mind, he didn't want to bring it up either. He hated yelling at his friends, especially when they hadn't done anything wrong.

The Holidays had started and, once again, all the boys in the Dormitory except Harry and Ron went home. Hermione, too, left for the Holidays, leaving Harry and Ron alone in the Common Room with only a few others.

Soon, Christmas morning came and Harry was, once again, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, he felt a jabbing in his shoulder. Subconsciously, he knocked whatever it was away, but it just came back and prodded him again. Harry turned his face into his pillow and moaned.

"Ron, stop. I'm too tired…"

"Huh?" Ron's gruff voice asked from the bed beside his own.

"Harry Potter, sir!" a high-pitched voice said loudly.

"Go away, Dobby, I'm too tired…" Harry said again. Then he realized what he'd said and sat up. "_Dobby_?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby the House-Elf said, his long pointed nose barely reaching the top of the mattress. "Dobby has come to see you, sir. Dobby is wanting to wish Harry Potter a Merry Christmas and to give him his present!"

Dobby was dressed in the exact clothes Harry had seen him in two Christmases ago, wearing one ugly yellow sock and one maroon one, which matched the small sweater Dobby was wearing. However, Dobby also has a few new additions to his collection which included a sweat band around his head, going under his chin and attaching the tea cozy to the top of his head tightly. He was also wearing an apron that had the words _Kiss The Cook_ on the front of them, but he was wearing it in the style of a cape.

"Oh. Thanks, Dobby." Harry said, taking the present from Dobby's long fingers. "I have something for you too." Harry threw himself across his bed and opened his trunk upside-down, reaching in and pulling out a wrapped present (socks-- un-matching, of course) he just barely managed to remember.

Dobby's huge eyes filled with tears as Harry handed him his present.

"Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby!" Dobby wailed. At this, Ron jolted awake.

"What the-- oh," he said, seeing Harry and Dobby, "sorry. Merry Christmas, Dobby."

"Merry Christmas, Ronald Wheezy!" Dobby replied. Ron's ears turned pink.

"That's 'Ron Weasley'." he corrected bashfully. To save himself from more embarrassment, he looked down at his huge pile of presents and began unwrapping.

"Your present, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said, pointing to the present in Harry's hands that remained wrapped. Harry pretended to be incredibly enthusiastic about opening the present, which would probably end up to be socks or something.

But it wasn't. It turned out to be a book. Harry read the title; _Easy and Difficult Defenses for the Defenseless_ by Sarah Nomes.

"I is hearing of your teachings from the ghosts, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby commented. "Dobby is thinking you would like help, sir!"

"I-- wow-- thanks, Dobby!" Harry said, opening the cover and flipping though pages, finding spells and hexes he'd never heard of.

"Dobby is glad you is liking his present, Harry Potter!" Dobby said.

"Wow, Harry! Thanks!" Ron said, opening Harry's present of a whole new chess set. "My set was getting pretty old. The pieces were starting to get grumpy…"

"Dobby is thankful for Harry Potter's present!" Dobby said, waving Harry's present to him. "But I is being needed in the kitchens, sir. Dobby will open his present later."

"Alright," Harry said kindly. "Thanks for the present, Dobby."

As soon as Dobby disappeared out the door, Harry turned to his pile of presents at the foot of his bed, which had been scattered when Harry opened his trunk.

From the Order, Harry got another book on Defensive Spells with a reminder note from Lupin that they weren't just to teach others, but to learn himself; Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sent a box of homemade fudge and a red and gold sweater knitted by Mrs. Weasley. The Dursley's hadn't sent anything at all. Harry reminded himself that they probably made a note of it. From Hermione, he got a new set of fancy plumed quills, all from different species of birds and Ron gave him a tiny model of a Snitch that flew around a single goal post with a player following it. Hagrid sent him a box of rock candy (as usual, Harry set these aside) and also a box of chocolate frogs. Soon, Harry had opened all his presents except one.

He reached for it and tore the paper apart. A small coin, no larger than a galleon dropped onto Harry's covers. Along with it came a not. Harry unfolded the note and read.

__

Merry Christmas, Harry!

We found this on the floor of our store right after you left back for you-know-where. We can't make fizzing whizbees of it, so we decided to give it to you because you usually like that kind of stuff.

Fred and George

"What's that?" Ron asked, stopping the unwrapping of his second-to-last present.

"It's a coin." said Harry, picking it up from it's place on the bed and examining it. "Fred and George gave it to me."

"Really?" Ron asked. "Give it here." he said, extending an arm and Harry tossed him the coin. "Weird. Wonder what it is."

"Me too." Harry said, taking the coin back, "We'll have to ask Hermione when she gets back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, Harry and Ron sat in the Common Room with the few others that had decided to stay for Christmas, playing with Ron's new chess set. Harry was, of course, losing greatly to Ron and the pieces were a bit more helpful than Ron's old set and gave Harry advice on where to move, so he didn't lose as badly as he usually did.

The feast was at the end of the day. When Harry and Ron walked in the Great Hall, they found that, once again, all the house tables had been moved and there was a giant table right in the middle of the room. Dumbledore sat in one chair; McGonagall sat at his right, Frost at his left. Snape was sitting next to Frost and Flitwick was sitting next to McGonagall. The other teachers were scattered around in other various parts of the table, the spaces in between them filled with students. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to Snape, so Harry and Ron chose seats as far away as they could from them.

The feast came in six different courses and Harry began to think of the House Elves as he chewed on some steak in the fourth course. Finally, the feast was over and Harry and Ron made it back to the Common Room where Harry pulled out the coin in which Fred and George had given him. He and Ron sat down near the fire and examined it.

"Looks real old." said Ron, squinting his eyes to see if the coin in his fingers would look any different that way. "Like-- Moody old-- or Dumbledore old."

"Older than that." Harry said, taking the coin back. "What's this writing, here? It's not even English. And it sort of curves--"

"D'you think this is a joke from Fred and George?"

"If it is, it's a good one."

"Ah, let's worry about it later. I feel like beating you at chess again." Ron said happily as he stood up and walked up to the boys dormitory to fetch his chess board and Harry sat with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Harry." Mark Evans said, walking up to Harry.

"Hi, Mark. You staying here too, then?" Harry said.

"Yeah. My step-parents are nice, but I just wanted to see how wizards celebrate Christmas."

"Nice." Harry said, glancing at the coin again.

"What's that?" asked Mark, interested.

"We're not sure."

"It looks like a coin--"

"We know it is, we just don't know what it--"

"Here, Harry, you can be whites-- oh." Ron said, coming back down the stairs again, his chessboard under his arm, noticing Mark. "Hello, Evans."

"Hi, Ron." Mark said without a trace of nervousness in front of his Quidditch Captain. "So, you like chess?"

"Yeah…" Ron said, suspiciously.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure." Harry butted in. "You can help me-- I'm horrible."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven games of chess and several hours later (into which Harry and Mark lost horribly to Ron) Harry, Ron and Mark staggered up the stairs to their dormitories and Mark said farewell at the first floor, turning into the first-year dormitory. Ron looked tired, but Harry felt slightly sick-- probably from the six-course meal. He and Ron walked into the dormitory. They were the only two people in the room, seeing as the other boys had gone home for Christmas. He didn't even undress when he got into bed and fell right to sleep without even drawing the hangings…

__

"The plan is ready, My Lord…"

Ready?

__

"Very good, Wormtail… now give me my wand… I want to be the one…"

The one?

__

There was a bursting of a door as someone kicked it open. Voldemort… he walked quietly up some stairs as chimes sounded, telling him-- and Harry-- that it was three o'clock in the morning. Voldemort paused, waiting for any movement from upstairs.

There was none.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated and Harry felt himself turn into a snake, which slithered up the last of the stairs. He stuck out his forked tongue and smelled human flesh, and glided through an open doorway, finding two people in the room, sleeping…

Changing back into the form of a man-- could you call Voldemort a man?-- he walked to the person nearest the door. It was a man and the other was a woman. Both sleeping soundly. Not for long…

Voldemort pointed his wand at the man's throat and whispered the fatal words "Avada Kedavra"_. The man screamed, waking the woman, but it was too late-- the man was dead. The woman looked around for any sign of threat, but found none-- Voldemort had gone without a trace. Instead, she looked at the man beside her, his eyes wide open, as was his mouth…_

The horrible sight of this made Harry forget how to feel, how to breathe-- how to do anything but stand and watch the woman vainly wake the man, sobbing, her tears falling onto his face. The complete dead of the man's open eyes petrified Harry so he could not move. Then, a snake jumped out of nowhere and bit Harry's leg. He fell to the ground and tried to stem the flow of blood, but it was too late-- poison was acting up and Harry's eyes began to see nothing but white. The woman didn't even notice him-- not even when he screamed for help. She sat, her body over the man's, sobbing uncontrollably as Harry sat on the floor, dying as well…

"NO!" Harry screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed, his body covered in sweat. He pulled the covers off his feet to see if there was any sign of a snake bite. There wasn't. It was just a dream.

But still, adrenaline coursed through Harry's body and he shook all over. There was a chime from downstairs that told him it was ten in the morning.

"Ron," Harry croaked pulling the hangings open from his bed which Ron probably did up for him the night before. "Ron-- I need to tell you--"

But when he ripped the hangings open, Ron wasn't there.

So Harry got up, not bothering to dress out of his clothes from the previous day, but instead, walking down the stairs into the dorm. It was empty.

"Ron?" Harry called.

__

Maybe he's at breakfast. Harry thought, opening the portrait hole and walking to the Great Hall. When he was there, he looked down the tables which had been replaced, for red hair. He couldn't even see Ginny.

__

Maybe he called for a Quidditch Meet for the team members who stayed and I didn't get the note…

Harry ran to the front doors and threw them open, running to the Quidditch pitch. Ron, nor anyone else, for that matter, was there either.

Feeling slightly nervous, Harry ran a hand through his mussed-up hair, trying with all his might to think of where else Ron could be.

In the course of the next two hours, Harry checked everywhere from the Owlery to the Dungeons and there was no sight of Ron anywhere. So, Harry went back to the Common Room and waited there for the rest of the day, pulling out his Quidditch Pitch model and seeing how the Chudley Cannons would do against the Gryffindor Team, but every time one of the Chudley Cannons Chasers got near the goal, the tiny model of Ron would ask for their autograph and let the Quaffle in. When the score was 7,840 to 0, Harry got bored and put it away, looking at the clock. It was five o'clock and Harry wasn't even hungry for dinner.

He was more worried about Ron and why he hadn't seen him all day. He kept thinking Ron might be sick, but he'd check the Hospital Wing twice and Madame Pomfrey told him to beat it if he wasn't sick.

He hadn't even thought of his dream all day.

At seven o'clock the portrait hole opened and Harry stood up automatically from his spot in front of the fire place, turning to face the portrait hole in hopes that Ron would come through. He didn't. Instead, it was McGonagall. She was looking pale and her hair was, surprisingly, not up in a bun, but down as though she'd been too busy to dress. She was also wearing a tartan dressing gown as usual, but her lower lip was quivering.

"Potter… please-- please come with me."

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, walking to her.

"You will know in good time, Potter." She said, her eyes filling with tears. It was then that Harry knew something was seriously wrong. If McGonagall was crying and her hair was down, then something wasn't right.

"Where's Ron? Is he hurt? Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He's fine, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she and Harry climbed out of the portrait hole together. "It's just-- well, you will know in time…"

Harry followed her down the corridors when he recognized the path as the way to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyles, they didn't even make a snide comment.

"Dumbledore's Army." McGonagall said and they jumped aside allowing her and Harry to climb inside. They climbed up the moving stairs, past the same pictures that had been there when Harry and Cho walked up these same steps.

McGonagall opened the door to Dumbledore's office, allowing Harry to step in before herself.

The first thing he saw when he walked in, was Ron and Ginny as well as Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie. Ginny was sobbing into her hands as Ron rubbed her shoulder, looking really pale and staring straight past Harry. Fed and George just stood there, their heads bowed. The three oldest brothers all had silent tears running down their faces.

"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore said and Harry directed his attention to the Headmaster who sat behind his desk, his hands folded, but his face looking remorse. "Please sit down. I need answers from you, so please do not hesitate with your replies."

Before Dumbledore had spoken, Harry had started to make his way to the Weasleys to ask them what was wrong and turned to Dumbledore at the last minute, sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "Did you have any strange dreams last night?"

Harry was shocked. Without thinking, he answered.

"Y-yeah!"

"Please tell me what it was about."

The Weasley children became silent. Harry gulped, but then began.

"It was about Voldemort. He told Wormtail that he must do-- something. He snuck into some place and turned into a snake. I followed him-- but I was also in the snake…"

"Go on, Harry." Dumbledore said as Harry trailed off.

"Anyway, I followed him and he went into a room and killed a man and woke a woman but he hid from her. When I was watching her cry over the man, Voldemort jumped out and he-- he bit me-- my leg. I woke up."

The whole office was silent and Harry began to feel uncomfortable, so he decided to break it.

"But what does this have to do about anything?"

"It has to do with everything, Harry." Dumbledore said, lowering his gaze from Harry to the Weasley's.

"Why?"

"You're dream is the only thing that gives us even an inkling of evidence as to what happened."

"What are you talking about? Why are you talking in circles-- _what does this have to do with me_?"

"It has a great deal to do with you." Dumbledore repeated, looking grave. "Because, Harry, last night, Arthur Weasley was murdered."

----------------------------------------------L-------------------------------------------------------------

Is it just me or is this one of the biggest cliffies in this story?

Anyway, thanks for waiting and I'm happy I have this story up sooner! I would have had it up Sunday, but was having that thing happening, so I couldn't. I don't have much to say that isn't old news except I'm getting a new flute for my b-day and I'm really happy! YAY!

Review time!

****

Mistopurr- Thanks a bunch, mellon-nin! I take it you like those show! LOL! Yes, Rita is VERY annoying, yet I really like her character. Actually, I looked it up and 'Rita' means 'nosy.' It really fits, doesn't it? Did you like the bad news? Waaaaa? I know what you mean about after you write 'princess' you feel you need to write your real name!

****

Constance Truggle- I'm glad you liked it and you are very close on all of those! Oh, also, your question about Frost being Tonks… I am sorry to say that Frost is just Frost and not Tonks, but I sort of based her character on Tonks, but not fully! Glad you asked, though!

****

Shelly101- EVIL RITA SKEETER! Lol! Thanks a bunch!

****

Allie- You were the only one to realize that he thought it tasted funny as far as I know, so good reading! And thanks for the review!

****

Mei1105- That's cool that you've shown it to your friends, because I like so see what people think about it! Thanks a bunch!

****

Cariluv- Thanks! Yes, Voldemort does suck, doesn't he? Lol!

****

JoeHundredaire- Very, very, very, very, VERY good point! I didn't really catch that, but if you'll read just a bit further, you'll notice he starts being able to sleep a bit better, and I guess I was focusing on his getting better when he was, scientifically, supposed to be getting worse! Thanks for pointing that out!

****

r- Interesting name! Here is the passage from Harry Potter, and I quote, from page 725 of the American version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry stared fixedly at the first question. It was several seconds before it occurred to him that he had not taken in a word of it; there was a wasp buzzing distractedly against one of the high windows. Slowly, tortuously, he began to write an answer.

He was finding it very difficult to remember the names and kept confusing dates. He simply skipped question four: _In your opinion, did wand legislation contribute to, or lead to better control of, goblin riots of the eighteenth century? _thinking that he would go back to it if he had time at the end. He had a stab at question five: _How was the Statute of Secrecy breached in 1749 and what measures were introduced to prevent a recurrence? _but had a nagging suspicion that he had missed sever important points. He had a feeling vampires had come into the story somewhere….

He looked ahead for a question he could definitely answer and his eyes alighted upon number ten."…

Anyway, it goes on and on and he did finish at least five questions. I'm not sure how many problems were there, so that's just my account on how well he did. Anyway, if I'm wrong, it's just a simple mistake, because J.K. Rowling didn't give any details on that. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Emikae- Thanks a bunch for your review! I enjoyed reading it! And you'll just have to see if Rita did anything or not! Lol!

****

Gogglehead Lover- Sawyer is evil! But I was so mad that they completely skipped over this weeks episode due to Thanksgiving! I want to know what happens to Sayid and Claire! WAAAAA! Alas, I have no MSN!

****

Kiara32- Thanks for your review! Yes, evil Rita! I dislike her, in general, but her character is cool, wouldn't you say?

****

Trinityelf- Be prepared for a short review! Evil Rita! Anyway, you already know how everything is going to end, so I'm not even going to answer your question about Rita! Sorry, mellon-nin! Lol! We watched 'Macbeth' in Brit. Lit. and it was disturbing 'cause there were a bunch of naked people in it and one girl was being raped by, like, five guys! I was sitting there, with my head down, reading something, then I just glance up and every time I glanced up, someone was naked or being raped or having his head chopped off ::cough:: Macbeth ::cough::. LOL!

****

Laen- Well, I just sorta think that Luna and her dad are kinda… outta there, therefore, they wouldn't know anything fishy was going on. And Harry was too panicked about Sirius to think that someone might have poisoned him… and what if it _wasn't_ something in the drink that made him tell the truth?

****

A. M. bookworm247- Slave labor… you mean 'homework'. Grrr… I have to read a whole book over the weekend, then do a book report on it and have three writing journals that are three pages long and have a visual aid and everything, so I have to work hard this weekend! Was this chapters as frighteningly sickening-ly as you thought?

****

Jeanee2- You'll just have to see! Lol, sorry! I just don't want to give too much away!

****

Thephantom114- Well, Harry's "love interest" at the moment is Cho, but I wouldn't really call it a 'love interest' because I'm not focusing my time on just Harry and Cho… I'm not much of a romance writer, to tell you the truth!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- Thanks for the review!

****

Bookluva629- Yes, I hope Hermione gets Rita, too! Lol! Also, I checked on my computer and none of the dividers worked except for the --------. For some reason, it won't let me do any of the stars or arrows or anything and I'm getting really frustrated!

Thanks for the reviews, guys and I hope you liked this chapter! I got POA on Tuesday and I love it so much! YAY!

Also, I'm Flute hunting and I've found two good ones and I have to decide between them, so wish me luck for choosing the right one!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	21. Throwing Rats

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Nope, not J.K. Rowling and not even close!

****

Author Note: I have posted another story… well, actually a poem… a sonnet, dedicated to a very good friend of mine, Mistopurr. It's called 'Brother Enmity' and is a Shakespearean Sonnet on Misto's wonderful story 'A Brother's Jealousy', so please check our stuff out! Also, check out 'As Fate Would Have It' if you haven't already! Still begging for reviews and appreciate all those people that did go read it!

Story Time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

21. Throwing Rats

"_What_?" gasped Harry, hardly believing what he was hearing. Ginny gave another sob in the corner.

"Arthur was murdered last night." Dumbledore repeated calmly.

"No." Harry breathed, suddenly feeling dizzy. He turned to find a chair behind him and dropped into it, rubbing his head in his hands. After he was silent for a minute, he looked up at Dumbledore again. "And Mrs. Weasley?"

"She is alive." Dumbledore answered. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest, thrown on the floor and trampled on by a herd of Hippogriffs. He was silent again, as was Dumbledore, sitting there, as he had when Harry demolished his office at the end of the previous year, calmly and quietly. Harry felt anger rise in chest and his breathing became more rapid.

"This is all my fault." Harry said, his eyes searching for nothing. "It's all my fault."

"Nothing is your fault, Harry." Dumbledore said. For the while Harry had completely forgotten that the Weasleys all stood in the corner of that same room, feeling, if it was possible, worse than Harry was feeling at that moment. It seemed unreal that anyone could feel worse than Harry felt, yet he was sure the Weasleys felt that way. He suddenly became terrified of what they would think of him.

"It is. Voldemort went after Mr. Weasley to get to me!" Harry yelled.

"Why would you think that?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Because--" Harry started. He had said too much… there was no going back now, "because I had a dream that Voldemort said he was going to kill everyone that I cared about to get to me."

Dumbledore's faced stayed the same, yet his eyes seemed to flicker with worry.

"When did this happen?"

"Last-- last summer when I took a walk outside."

"And you told no one of this." persisted Dumbledore.

"Er-- Ron and Hermione," Harry said, knowing that this was not what Dumbledore wanted to hear. Dumbledore bowed his head in thought and Harry took this opportunity to turn and make eye contact with Ron. Ron, however, was looking blankly at the portrait of Dippet so Harry did not get that chance.

"I think," Dumbledore said, raising his head to face Harry and the others, "that given the circumstances, I shall send you, Ron and Ginny to Grimmauld. I want you to stay there until I bring further word. Do not leave Grimmauld for any reason but to return to Hogwarts-- not even with one of the Order, do you understand?"

Harry nodded silently, feeling the air in his chest get trapped in his lungs.

"Now," the aged wizard continued, rising from his seat, "I am afraid to say that I have run out of Floo Powder. I'll send you by Portkey. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, you may accompany them if you don't have anything else to do."

The older of the Weasleys all nodded, then walked to the desk as Dumbledore walked to the chair Harry was sitting in and tapped it with his wand once Harry stood up. He whispered "_Portus_" and then stood back.

"Remember, heed what I have said. Do not stray out of the sight of the Order. And you three--" he said, facing Harry, Ron and Ginny, "I shall send your things along later this evening. And stay put, for you are all in danger now. The war for sanity has begun."

He gestured to the chair and the eight others touched out a hand for it.

"Three… two… one…" Dumbledore whispered and Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and the whistling in his ears as he was carried away from Hogwarts, wishing he could just give up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's feet hit the ground hard, and he swayed, but did not fall over. Lupin and Tonks came rushing from around the corner, both pale and looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked, pulling Ginny to her feet, but looking at Harry. He nodded grimly.

"Dumbledore just sent Fawkes and told us what happened." Lupin said, but no one was listening. Ron walked over to one of the cushiony chairs and dropped in his, covering his face in his hands, his shoulders visibly shaking. Ginny put her arms around Tonks and buried her face in Tonks' shoulder, sobbing and the other Weasleys' chins began to quiver. Harry, who knew he couldn't feel their pain, walked to Ron and sat down in the chair next to him, silently watching his best friend realize his own grief.

Ginny and the other Weasleys were led to chairs and they sat in silence for what felt like a millennia to Harry, but was maybe half-an-hour. He remembered being in this same position about a year ago, grieving for the same person. Only Sirius had been there.

Sirius…

__

No, Harry said, blinking back tears, _not now. Ron needs you…_

For another quarter of an hour, they sat, almost motionless and Harry began to feel a slight ache in his shoulder blades at sitting still for so long. He didn't make a move, though, wanting to be there for his friends during their moment of anguish, not wanting to disturb them.

Harry made eye contact with Lupin, who was sitting next to Ginny, allowing her to sob loudly on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly, to Tonks, who was sitting between the twins as their stony gazes met the floor. After a while, Harry's head began to buzz with questions. Why were they sitting there? What were they waiting for? Then, onto his dream… Why didn't Voldemort kill Mrs. Weasley while he had the chance?

Another hour passed… and another… Harry was beginning to feel drowsy, but stayed awake. He couldn't remember another time he had been so devoted into being there for his friends. Ginny had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago and was carried up to her room by Tonks, who returned to sit between the twins again. Harry coughed and the Weasley's jumped, glanced at him for a moment, then returned their gazes to the floor, the walls, the ceilings, or, in Ron and Charlie's cases, replacing their heads in their hands. It wasn't long until Harry couldn't keep his eyelids open anymore and slowly drifted into a fitful doze, waking up in the morning in his and Ron's room. Sitting up, he glanced at Ron's bed to find it empty.

He checked his watch. Seven thirty. He jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs, finding Ron sitting in exactly the same position as Harry had left him in. Everyone else had left. Harry suddenly felt like an intruder. Lupin and Tonks had had the courtesy to leave Ron in peace… maybe Harry should as well. He crept towards the kitchen door where he could hear Lupin talking to Tonks when he heard Ron speak behind him.

"Harry," Ron croaked, "wait…"

Harry sighed, and turned around to face Ron. Ron's face was still pale and his freckles showed up even better than they would have had it been a normal day. Harry walked back to Ron and sat in the chair, turning a bit to face Ron better. Ron did the same.

"I-- I-- blimey… I don't even know why I wanted you here." Ron said, sighing and running a hand through his red hair and standing up. Then, he began to pace. He did this for several minutes and Harry watched silently, not knowing if he should leave or stay.

"Did--" Ron tried again. He gulped. "Did you feel like this when-- you know-- when Sirius…"

Harry, who wasn't expecting this kind of question, stood up, feeling (and probably looking) shocked. Ron, who had stopped pacing, resumed it again, looking at the floor.

"Well…" Harry said awkwardly. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I never knew anyone could feel as bad as this." Ron said, sitting down. "I'm sorry I never helped you more when you felt like this… I had no idea, you know…"

"Forget it." Harry said.

"I can't." Ron said. "All those times… I just threw your sadness in the trash like it didn't matter… I never knew…"

"Ron," Harry said. "Forget it."

"But-- your mum and dad-- Diggory-- Sirius…you've seen them all die and you just acted as if it never--"

"Yes, I did." Harry said, wondering where on Earth this conversation was going. "If you've noticed, every time you or Hermione tried to talk to me, I'd start yelling--"

"I don't-- I can't-- I'm just so-- so confused." Ron admitted. Harry's heart went out to him-- he'd never seen Ron in such a state like this.

"_Damn it_!" Ron said, slamming his fist on the arm of the chair. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Harry said nothing, letting Ron vent.

"I want it to end! I don't care about anything anymore!" Ron said and Harry recognized the same words he'd spoken to Dumbledore. Harry was glad Ron decided not to demolish Grimmauld Place. Just then, he felt a tear run down his face and wiped it away as though ashamed by it. But all this talk of death brought back fresh memories of Sirius and Cedric and his parents.

"None of this would have happened!" Ron said, standing up and Harry jerked his head up.

"What d'you mean, Ron?"

"None of this would have happened if-- if you and I had never become friends."

"Hang on, this isn't _my _fault!" Harry said, standing up.

"Yes it is!" Ron shouted. "It's all your fault!" Harry was shocked-- Ron had come to such a horrible conclusion, but it hurt Harry that _he_ himself had thought the exact same thing. Maybe Ron was right. But Harry's pride made him defend himself.

"It's you're fault that he's dead! Voldemort's after you and it's because of you he's killed Dad!"

Harry now stood in front of Ron, grabbing Ron's shoulders to stop him from pacing.

"Ron, calm down."

"It's your fault!"

"Ron, there's nothing you can do--"

"It's all your fault!"

"Ron, you're dad's dead! There's nothing you can do!"

"Just because you never gave a damn about Sirius-- because you just forgot him like he was nothing, doesn't mean I have to do the same with Dad--"

WHAM!

Harry's fist collided with Ron's jaw and Ron stumbled and fell over, his hand instantly going to his mouth. Harry stood there, fuming, not caring that his fist hurt like mad, not caring that he'd just struck his best friend.

"Don't _ever_ say I didn't care about Sirius! He's the only proper family I'd had since my parents died! I care a lot about Sirius, even now! You have no idea-- you don't-- you've never-- _you've never felt the way I did_!"

"Prove it!" Ron snarled getting to his feet. "How d'you think I feel now!"

"You've only lost your dad!" yelled Harry back to him. Though they were standing only a few feet away from each other, they were yelling at each other as though they were standing at different ends of the Quidditch field. "I've lost my parents, my godfather, and I've had to live with three crazed relatives who treated me like rubbish, and, as of six years ago, had the pressure of having a raving lunatic after me, to kill me! You don't know what _real _pain is like!"

"Why you--" Ron said, jumping at Harry and knocking him to the ground, balling his fist up and sinking it into Harry's stomach. Harry gasped.

"Don't you talk like you don't know how I feel!" Ron yelled. "You-- you--"

But Harry pushed Ron off him and clambered to his feet, pulling his wand out from his robes and Ron did the same.

"Give me one reason--" Harry hissed at Ron, "And I swear I'll curse you as well as I can--"

Ron looked outraged. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Harry said.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron shouted, pointing his own wand at Harry and Harry felt his feet leave the floor and he crashed into the opposite wall, crumpling to the floor in a heap, remaining still for a few seconds to rid his head of dizziness before climbing back to his feet and shouting "_STUPIFY_!"

"No!" Another voice shouted and Lupin ran into the room, deflecting Harry's spell and it hit the wall, causing a burn mark to appear. "_Expelliarmus_!" he said and both Ron and Harry's wands were jerked out of their hands. Both the boys were panting, staring at each other as though wanting to run at each other and cause the other as much pain as possible. Harry could see blood dripping from Ron's mouth, but Harry could feel a bruise forming on his stomach and a lump on his head from where it hit the wall.

Tonks appeared behind Lupin.

"What the bloody hell were you two doing?" she said.

"Not now, Nymphadora." Lupin panted, as though he too had been entangled in the fight. "I want you to take Ron to his room and stay there. Harry, come with me."

Harry cast one more heated glance at Ron before stomping off into the kitchen behind Lupin.

"Sit." Lupin said and Harry slumped into another seat, weary from his fight, anger still rising and his fist turning red. He remained silent, waiting for Lupin to start yelling at him.

"Harry, I am very disappointed in you." Lupin said.

"He-- that-- that _dung brain_ said I didn't care about Sirius!" Harry said defensively.

"Do you think I care, Harry?" Lupin exclaimed, pocketing his, Harry's and Ron's wands. "Ron's father just died. Don't you think that was his outlet? To vent on someone? If I'm much mistaken, _you _were doing the exact same thing this summer! And did I complain? Did I throw a punch at you or tell you that I didn't care or to forget about Sirius? No! You, of all people, should know what it feels like to lose someone!"

"I have more going on than he ever--"

"Can't you find even an ounce of sympathy for your best friend?" said Lupin, throwing his hands in the air frustratingly.

"Is that what he is?" Harry laughed coldly.

"I assumed that, by the way you sat with him for hours last night."

"He wasn't being an idiot then." Harry said, folding his arms stubbornly. Lupin began looking infuriated, then took a few calming breaths. Then, as evenly as he could, he spoke.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Harry." he said delicately. "Smart enough to know that everyone is an idiot at times. You just need to be patient--"

"You know what?" Harry said, standing up and kicking his chair aside, "I don't need this. I'll see you at dinner." With that, he turned and flung the door open, letting it swing on its hinges as Harry ran up the stairs. He was just about to open the door to his room, ready to hurl himself into his bed, when he stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He could hear Ron's voice inside.

"Why can't he just understand how I feel?" Ron's voice said angrily.

"This is hard for him too, Ron." Tonks said.

"That backstabber? Nothing's hard for him. Everything has to come easy for him, doesn't it? I mean, Dumbledore gives him special attention and makes him a teacher and lets him bend the rules all the time. Everything comes easy for him! I'm not even sure if he really does care about Sirius--"

Harry was so mad that he kicked the door hard and the voices stopped from inside. Then, he ran up more stairs and found himself at Buckbeak's room, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Buckbeak flailed around, startled but when he saw who it was, the Hippogriff quieted, allowing Harry to approach him and pet his beak.

A bit after Harry had a chance to calm down, he walked to the wall and put his back against it, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. Buckbeak followed him and squawked quietly as though concerned for Harry's sanity.

"Not you too." Harry said, ginning slightly as he pet the Hippogriff's beak again. "It's not that I don't care about Mr. Weasley or Sirius… I just-- I don't know _what_ came over me. I got so mad, you know?"

Buckbeak cocked his head.

"You were lucky. You got to spend so much time with Sirius."

Buckbeak squawked again.

The door knocked and Harry heard a voice from outside.

"Harry, can I come in?" It was Ginny.

"Sure." Harry said at the sound of her weak and scared voice. When her red hair was visible from the doorway, she closed the door and walked in to Harry, petting Buckbeak along the way. When she sat next to him, she spoke quietly.

"I heard about what happened."

"Who told you?"

"Lupin. He said that you and Ron were really upset."

"Wonder how he figured _that _out." said Harry sarcastically.

"Have you talked to Ron since then?"

"No."

"Oh." Ginny said, looking at her feet, then back up at Harry. "I'm sure Ron didn't mean to. He just got carried away--"

"_Carried away_?" snorted Harry.

"Yeah. He's a bit confused and he doesn't take loss easy." Ginny spoke as if the death of her father was nothing. However, her lip trembled.

"Please don't start crying. I don't think I could take it."

"I need your help, Harry."

"For what?"

"You take death and stress so well. I just can't. I need to talk to someone, but Lupin's making lunch and Tonks is still talking to Ron. Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred and George all had to go back to work. No one else is here… besides you."

"Alright."

"How did you deal with… you know… with Sirius?"

Harry closed his eyes, feeling another stabbing pain in his heart.

"Well…" he choked out after several minutes. "I actually… sort of… well… I demolished Dumbledore's office. I broke several of his weird tool things and broke a chair, threw stuff into the fire…"

"_Really_?" Ginny gasped. "And he didn't stop you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well it's not like I could do that." Ginny said. Harry stopped to think. Buckbeak was scraping at the ground, apparently looking for food. This gave Harry and idea. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, standing up.

"Buckbeak's hungry." Harry said. "C'mon, you can help feed him."

Harry pulled the bag of freshly dead rats out of the cupboard in which Buckbeak's food was kept and opened it. Buckbeak trotted over to him, however, Harry took out a dead rat and threw it halfway across the room. Buckbeak stretched out his great wings and flew over, catching the rat in his beak before it hit the ground.

Ginny reached in and grabbed one and did the same, throwing it so it hit the opposite wall, splattering nauseatingly before Buckbeak ate what was left of it.

"This is oddly satisfying…" Ginny said with a laugh, grabbing another rat and tossing it in the air for Buckbeak to catch and the Hippogriff did. Harry smiled as he gave Ginny the bag and she continued to throw rats in every direction and Buckbeak was catching them, clearly enjoying this new form of feeding time games. Harry had meant for it to be oddly satisfying. It always helped to throw things and this time, he wasn't destroying anything that wouldn't be eaten away.

As he watched Ginny throw a rat strait at Buckbeak, his thoughts strayed to when the Hippogriff had been under the care of Sirius… and how Ron was mad at him… how Lupin was too… Mr. Weasley dead, Fleur missing, rampaging Giants while two of them hidden in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort… nothing seemed to be going right…

------------------------------------------------L-----------------------------------------------------------

Hey, guys! How are yeh all? I can't believe it! I actually posted sooner! Amazing! So, how did you like this chapter?

Guess what? I got a new flute! It's a gold-plated, sterling silver, pearl and I love it soooo much! It's my birthday present! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!

Also, some things I would like to make clear since they are the most common questions asked to me…

--Yes, Mr. Weasley is dead. It's no joke. Hey, just because I killed him off doesn't mean I didn't think his character wasn't awesome! I'll miss him!

--A lot of you have asked if Prof. Frost is Tonks… alas, she is not! She's Frost. And I know that I introduced her, but haven't used her much yet. It's just not her turn to come fully into the story, but be patient and she will show up!

--Many of you are thinking I must have (even though it's my story) forgotten about the Staff of Merlin. I have not. Some things take time to bring up, and I haven't completely forgotten. If you've been extremely clever and paying too much attention to what I write (LOL!), you should have found at least six or seven hints about the staff throughout the 21 chapters of my story. Trust me, I have not forgotten about it. Just because it's the title of the story doesn't mean that it needs to show up in the very first chapter… some things take time.

--With that in mind, please be patient with me because a lot of you seem to think I don't remember everything. I admit, I am forgetful at times, but I swear everything's in order as far as the story goes… I have every chapter's plot written down, so trust me… everything is fine! That's it… breathe… breathe again… good! Lol!

And thanks, all, for your wonderful reviews! I didn't get many criticisms and it really helps my ego!

Review time!

****

Lady-Mearie- I'm glad you like my story! Yes, I'm sorry about Mr. Weasley, but the story called for it! So, you're one of Mei1105's friends? That's cool! Talk to you later!

****

Cariluv- I like Mr. Weasley too! And you'll hear more about Molly later!

****

Kiara32- Thanks for seeing my side of killing off Mr. Weasley. Not too many people are happy, but I thought it added a bit more doubt to Harry's mind. Yes, my b-day is coming up and I'll be sweet 16! And I got a new flute today (Dec 3) and it's gold plated! I love it so much!

****

Mosleyn001- See above. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Potter girl- Thanks! I'm glad you like it thus far!

****

Jamie46- I'm assuming that the reason it took all day to get Harry was because Dumbledore was attempting to answer all the Weasley children's questions and that could take a while. Actually, I'm glad that you asked why Rita just couldn't say '_Accio_' to get the drinks because recently, I went to a website that asked why they couldn't use magic to solve all their problems. 'Why can Harry find magic to defend himself against all fell beasts of the world, but can't find a single spell to fix his eye problem?' If you think about it, that should be an easy spell… but it's too easy. The message J.K. Rowling and myself are trying to get across is that magic can't solve everything… you can't depend fully on magic because then there is no story and no problems. About not mentioning Merlin, please see the above. You'll just have to wait : )!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- Yes, poking people are annoying, aren't they? ::glares at younger sister::

****

Mei- Yup, I assumed his middle name was 'James' when Fudge asked 'You are Harry James Potter…' at the trial in book 5! I found no reason to use his middle name, but thanks for the thought! Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… ew…

Trojan Horse- ::pouts:: Mr. Weasley deserved it! ::tears fill eyes and lower lip quivers:: ::sniffle:: ::bursts into loud, sobbing tears:: OKAY! I'M EVIL! I ADMIT IT! But I thought it added a nice touch! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

****

Ellen- ::wipes tear from eye:: I- I ::sniffle:: I love that movie! Sorry for killing Arthur! I know it was mean, but it had to be done! The end of the term was good. I didn't have to take the math final 'cause I had one of the best scores in the class! YAY!

****

Madam-Kati- I agree, cliffies are bad, but without at least one, half of my reviewers probably wouldn't be here!

****

Mistopurr- LOL! That's funny! Please don't haunt me, Misto! I would be very scared! Scary Misto! LOL! Have you checked the reviews for my sonnet? They're pretty good and you deserve to read them! Talk to you later!

****

Brian- ::Backs away hurriedly:: Sorry! And I apologize, but Ron's dad _is _dead… sorry… ::sobs into hands::

****

Mayleesa- ::Looks behind shoulder, expecting to see Voldemort:: WHAT?!

****

WIZ1- Please read the above. Thanks for reviewing!

****

CurisofSerenity- LOL! Sorry!

****

Allie- He was too busy biting Harry! Poor Harry!

****

Facil Glow- Thanks a bunch!

****

Gogglehead Lover- I can't believe Sawyer was nice to Hurley! It was amazing! Hurley must have some sort of magical power!

****

Aishwarya- You read my mind when you thought Ron was going to blame Harry! Anyway, I suppose this chappie answers your question, no doubt! And at the moment, the laced Butterbeer is the least of Harry's problems ::covers mouth:: I said too much!

****

Mei1105- Sorry about Mr. Weasley! Will you forgive me?

****

Trinityelf- Sorry, Trin! …………… I still have nothing to say except… I GOT MY FLUTE! I CAN'T WAIT TO BRING IT IN ON MONDAY!!! ROTK EE COMES OUT IN 11 DAYS!

****

A.M. Bookworm- Weird characters, hm? Why thank you! Your flattery is really nice… what do you want? LOL! Actually, 'weirdness' is a word! Good job! Yes, bow to me! LOL again!

****

Jeanne2- I finally got my flute! YAY! Hm… how long has your sister been playing? I've been playing for five (almost six) years! YAY FOR ME!

****

Emerald-silver-Serpent- Every reviewer is going into denial, but I know it's hard not to… however, the hard truth comes in when I say… alas! He is dead! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next time (sorry I didn't have this last time): Harry's emotions are stretched even further… 


	22. Loyalty Where Disloyalty Lies

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all… save Frost and Sarff… I own them… tee-hee!

****

Author Note:

__

With a sigh

You turn away

With a deepening heart

No more words to say.

You will find

That the world has changed

Forever

And the trees are now

Turning from green to gold

And the sun is now fading

I wish I could hold you

Closer

This song was sung in ROTK EE, if any of you have seen it, when Éowyn was being healed by Aragorn. This gave me inspiration and just made me cry straight outright. I was sobbing because it was soooooooo beautiful! And what made it more shocking was that Liv Tyler sang it and I just thought she did a wonderful job! I sometimes just turn on ROTK EE just to watch that one scene because it is so beautiful! ::bashfully hides tears::

Story time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

22. Loyalty Where Disloyalty Lies

The next morning, after Harry got out of bed, he looked over at Ron's bed. Ron was still sleeping, his blankets strewn all over the place, his mouth wide in a silent snore. Harry was slightly glad Ron was asleep; he didn't want to argue with Ron anymore. Instead, he got dressed and walked down the many stairs, tip-toeing through the entry-way to avoid Mrs. Black's screeches and pushed the kitchen door open. The table was populated with more people than Harry expected. Lupin sat at one end, Tonks right next to him, Fred and George sat at the opposite end and right next to them was a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, you-- good morning, Harry." Lupin said, his voice changing from warm and comforting to a forced cheerfulness. _He must still be miffed_, thought Harry.

"Yeah." he answered back coldly, not wanting to give in.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, standing up and walking to Harry. She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's g-good to s-see you, de-dear."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry and not knowing what else to say, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, y-yes, I-I'm fine, d-dear." Mrs. Weasley answered, breaking away from Harry and rubbing her eyes gently to rid them of tears. She failed miserably.

"Well, I'm off to feed Buckbeak." Tonks said quickly, pushing her chair back to stand up.

"Yes. I have--work-- to do." Lupin said and followed in Tonks' wake out of the kitchen, leaving the twins, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry alone.

"You alright, mate?" Fred asked Harry, who nodded.

"We heard you had a dream about Dad." George said. "When we were in Dumbledore's office."

"R-really? A dream?" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling a handkerchief out of her large purse on the table to blow her nose.

"I don't-- don't really want to talk about that." Harry said, looking away from the three Weasleys, staring at the door, hoping Tonks or Lupin would come back in to help him avoid this kind of conversation. To his disbelief, the door opened, but the one that appeared wasn't who he had hoped for.

Ron came into view from around the door, looking, at first, surprised to see his mother, then his ears turned red at the sight of Harry.

"Oh… hi." Ron mumbled, earning himself a confused glance from the twins and his mother.

"Hi." said Harry flatly. "Well, I'm going to… go… help Tonks with Buckbeak."

With that, he walked around Mrs. Weasley and quickly walked out of the kitchen, avoiding the stares of everyone at his, Harry's, sudden behavior.

He had no intention of helping Tonks with Buckbeak-- the Hippogriff had had his fun last night. Instead, he walked into the entry way again, careful to not make any noise in order to, once again, avoid waking up Mrs. Black. Instead, he fell back into a moldy chair in the corner and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, propping his head on his hand in deep thought.

There he sat for several hours that went by like minutes to Harry. No one disturbed him-- most everyone steered clear of the entry-way. This didn't matter-- Harry liked it this way. He didn't feel like talking as he stared apathetically across the room at the fluttering, moth-eaten curtains that were hiding Mrs. Black's hideous portrait.

Mr. Weasley was gone and it was all his, Harry's fault. Ron was right, no matter how much Harry hated to admit it, but Voldemort _did_ go after Mr. Weasley to get to Harry… right? Harry's position shifted and soon, he found himself drifting off into a fitful slumber, right there on the chair.

__

I have done it! You see, Wormtail, it is not just about hurting the body, but also hurting the mind and Potter's is being torn apart as we speak…

YES!!!

FILTHY SCUM! GREAT OAF HALFBREEDS! WIZARDS OF TRECHERY! WITCHES OF DISLOYALTY! MY HOUSE IS NOT FOR YOU TO DO YOUR EVIL WORKINGS IN! GET OUT!

Mrs. Black's shrieks filled the hall, echoing loudly as Harry woke with a start. He found himself not to be lying on the chair, but standing, his arms stretched to the ceiling, his fists clamped triumphantly and his mouth wide open.

Harry realized that it had not been Voldemort in his dream shouting the last word, but himself. As soon as he found this out, he clamped one hand to his mouth and stared around at Mrs. Black, who was staring right back at him, her eyes bulging and her yellow skin stretched across her face.

Lupin rushed in, looking shocked at Mrs. Black's sudden outburst, but then, looking around and finding Harry, he realized who had woken her up. He ran to Harry and attempted to yell over Mrs. Black's screeches.

"Help me pull the curtains back around her!" yelled Lupin.

Harry seized one side of the curtains and yanked with all his might, but they wouldn't move across Mrs. Black's portrait. Lupin was having just about the same luck with the other side of the curtains. Both pulled and pulled and finally, Harry mustered up all his strength and felt the curtains move, covering Mrs. Black as Lupin did the same with the other side, leaving the hall in silence.

Lupin wiped sweat off from his forehead, gazing at Harry.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Harry in return.

"What made her wake up?"

"Oh… I… nothing. Something hit the window, I think." Harry lied quickly. "Woke her up."

"Right." said Lupin, looking slightly suspicious. "Why aren't you in the kitchen with Molly?"

"You should know." Harry said coolly.

"Should I?" Lupin asked, more in the sense of a smart remark than a question. He guided Harry out of the room to get him away from Mrs. Black's portrait.

"You have all my best interests at heart. All of you. Every single one of the Order members. You all have to know exactly what I'm thinking, where I am, what I'm doing. You've made it your business to know."

"Harry, this is completely uncalled for. I only wish to help you."

"HELP ME?" Harry thundered. "HELP ME?! IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME, THEN JUST _LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

He made to run up the stairs to his room, but Lupin grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Harry, since you came to Grimmauld Place this summer all you've been doing is biting my head off. I can't help you unless you make it easy to help you."

"Not everything can be made easy for you all the time." Harry whispered dangerously. "I should know."

Lupin opened and closed his mouth several times, then looked down at his feet, his hand still clenched to Harry's arm as Harry struggled to get away.

"You're right, Harry." he said finally. Harry stopped fighting to get away, looking shocked.

"What?"

"I said 'you're right.'" said Lupin. "Not everything is easy, this I know. But I still believe you should give us the chance to help you."

Harry's ragged breath was the only thing that answered Lupin's distress speech. Then, Harry sank down on the step he was standing on. Lupin let him go.

"It's all my fault." Harry said, looking down.

"What is?" Lupin asked.

"Mr. Weasley. He-- he-- I-- I didn't tell anyone in time."

"Harry, it wasn't you're fault. I could have happened to anyone."

"But--" Harry swallowed. "I didn't-- didn't tell anyone about my dream…"

"What dream?" asked Lupin.

"Voldemort said he was going to kill those close to me to get to me."

"Am I the only one who knows about this?" Lupin asked.

"No… I-- I told Dumbledore about it yesterday."

"Good."

"But Ron blames me."

"I don't agree with him on the terms that it was your fault, but as I told you yesterday, you need to sympathize for him and help him for you know better than anyone what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"I couldn't help it. The way he blamed me that I didn't care about Sirius--"

"No one thinks that, Harry. Not even Ron. He is just confused. He wants to find a reason for his father's death-- maybe someone who he can blame-- so he can comfort himself. It's natural human instinct to want to find a reason for everything. Only his mind came to the wrong conclusion. You must understand this."

Harry nodded.

"He won't talk to me."

"Then don't force him to. He needs to be by himself to sort out his mind. He'll come around."

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Black's shrieks once again filled the air.

"Again!" Lupin said angrily. "Harry, get the door please while I shut her up."

Both he and Harry retraced their steps back down to the landing. Harry went to the door as Lupin ran to the portrait.

Opening the door, Harry was instantly out of breath as Hermione rushed in, threw her arms around him and broke down into sobs.

"Hermione!" Harry said, trying to pull her away, but his voice could not stretch over Mrs. Black's screeches. He looked around at Lupin, who mouthed at him.

__

Take her up the stairs.

Harry nodded to show that he understood and pulled Hermione away, leading her back up the stairs. Mrs. Blacks screams stopped and Lupin's low voice could be heard as he pulled Hermione's bags in after her and the door closed.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I h-heard, H-Harry!" she sobbed. "Mr. Weasley! He's-- he's-- dead!"

"Hermione, it alright." Harry said.

"Where's Ron? Is he alright? Are the Weasley's alright? Where's Mrs. Weasley?" she said wildly.

"It's alright, Hermione. Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George are in the kitchen. The rest are at work."

Hermione attempted to wipe her tears away, but they were immediately replaced with fresh ones.

"And you. Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"I'm--" Harry said, not sure what he should tell her. He was perfectly not fine.. He and Ron were in a fight, Lupin and him were on thin ice, Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen sobbing her eyes out and now Hermione was too. But he didn't want to upset her. "I'm grand. Yeah. Perfectly fine."

Hermione raised one eyebrow through her tears as if to say 'Are you really?'

Harry sighed again.

"Actually, I'm horrible." he said. Then, he told Hermione about everything that had happened since he's gotten to Grimmauld Place. When he finished, Hermione looked shocked.

"Why would Ron say something like that?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. Lupin said it was because Ron is confused and I know where he's coming from, but I still can't help but be mad."

"You didn't hurt each other did you?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but that's all." Harry said, not wanting to worry Hermione.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!" Then, Hermione hugged him again.

Though Harry was shocked, he was slightly pleased that at least someone knew where he was coming from, rather than telling him that Ron was having a hard time. Wasn't Harry having a hard time too?

"What are you sorry about?" Harry asked, trying to get away from his selfish thoughts.

"I can't--" Hermione said. "I don't know."

Harry swallowed gruffly, feeling a slight bump in his throat.

He heard Hermione sniff as she parted with him.

"Harry. I know how difficult it's been for you, but please… the last thing we need is a war between you and Ron."

"Stop beating around the bush, Hermione. What do you want me to do?" Harry said.

"Apologize."

Harry felt as if he had been hit over the head with something hard.

"Apologize? It's him that should be apologizing to me!"

"Please don't start this again, Harry." Hermione said. "We've all been through a trauma. I don't want to have to worry about you and Ron as well."

"Yeah, well…" Harry said, his voice fading. "So, how did you get here?"

"The Knight Bus."

"Who sent for you?"

"Fawks turned up and gave me a letter that Dumbledore sent. He said he wanted me at Grimmauld Place immediately. So I packed my bags and came here, on the way meeting McGonagall, who told me everything."

There were voices below on the landing. It was Mrs. Weasley and Ron.

"C'mon." said Harry as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her aside into another room. He shut the door behind them. Then he pressed his ear to the door as Mrs. Weasley and Ron stopped to talk right in front of the door. Hermione's ear came to the door as well.

"And he just won't talk to me, Mum." said Ron, his voice muffled through the wood of the door.

"Well have you tried talking to him at all, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said delicately. There was a slight pause until Ron's voice could be heard again.

"No. I feel terrible. I was just so mad. I couldn't help it."

"No one blames you, dear. But you really need to apologize to Harry. You must have really hurt him to have had him react like that."

"Yeah. But what do I say?" Ron asked as though he were desperate for words. Harry pulled his ear away from the door and reached for the handle. Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm as though to stop him, but then pulled away at the look on Harry's face.

He opened the door and found Ron and Mrs. Weasley staring at him.

"You don't have to say anything, Ron." Harry said, feeling more of an idiot knowing that Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were watching. He would rather have apologized in private. "It's my fault. I should have helped you more."

Ron, recovering fast from the shock of finding Harry standing in front of him, looked down at his feet, his ears turning red which indicated that he would have wanted to hear or say an apology in private.

"No, it wasn't you. It was me. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm--"

"Don't." Harry said. "Don't say it. We're even, right?" He held out his hand.

Ron grinned and took it and they shook.

"Right."

Hermione came into view, tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron said, looking shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron, I heard and I'm so sorry."

Pale crept back into Ron's complexion as the reminder of his father came back into the conversation and Mrs. Weasley gave a small sob that had been forgotten in the apology.

"Oh." Ron said simply and quietly. "Right."

Mrs. Weasley walked past Harry and Ron to give Hermione a small hug.

"Thank you, dear." she whispered. "It means a lot to us that you came."

Harry's mind reeled as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley got into a saddened conversation. He and Ron were on good terms again. Yet that seemed to be the only piece of good that had happened. He began to worry for everyone else. First Fleur, now Mr. Weasley. Who would be next? Would there be a next? What was Voldemort planning?

Nothing good, obviously…

But still, Harry worried. Was everyone better off not knowing him as Ron had said?

------------------------------------------------L-----------------------------------------------------------

A bit corny, I know. I also know this chapter is one page shorter than all the other chapters, but I thought this was a good place to end. Before I get into reviews, I want to talk about a few things.

First of all, I had a band concert on the 16th and it went rather well, save the fact that the trumpets were WAY out of tune as well as the flutes. But my solo went really well and I got a lot of compliments about it, so that's good!

As Christmas looms closer, I grow shorter of time, which is why it took me forever to post this chapter, so I thank you all for your very good patience and I hope you still understand that I try really hard to get everything done and sometimes, has to be a last priority ::sobs::

I saw ROTK EE as most of you can tell by he poem I put up on the top. It is not mine, as I must repeat. It belongs to Liv Tyler, so don't think I wrote it!

Also, I am getting VERY agitated about some of my reviews. A lot of you are getting really impatient and I'm not pointing fingers and I do NOT encourage you to go and find out who it has been, but I must get this out of my system.

--I **_KNOW_** that Mark Evans is not going to be in any of J.K. Rowling's stories, for crying out loud, so PLEASE stop reminding me! I understand that you know this information and I do too (I knew before anyone pointed it out to me), so please, I beg you to stop reminding me. Fanfiction is not about nailing what happens in the next actual book, so please stop telling me. I feel I should not be reminding you (seeing as you should already know) that is a chance to expand your writing, not be precisely perfect to the books!

--BE PATIENT!

--A lot of you are saying that my story is losing plot. I can't say that I see it that way, but I will attempt to help bring it back together. But you must understand that what I am trying to achieve is to prove that since the death of Sirius, Harry's thoughts are everywhere and his life seems to be in shreds and I thought that putting the plot out like that was the best way, but if you don't like it, I will try to bring it together for your sake. Let me know of what you want me to do in your reviews and I will tally.

--I've spent the past several chapters debating on whether I should tell you or not, but so many of you are getting off with the Lovegood thing…them not drinking their Butterbeer that I want to tell you: Luna and her father were not behind anything at all. Rita was desperate for a good report that she spiked Harry's drink. Luna and her father were acting just like they normally do-- as though they have no idea what the hell's going on. DO NOT EXPECT ME TO GIVE IN TO MANY OTHER THINGS! But I want to remind you that things will be solved out in the end.

--I, personally, like Cho. Though many of you don't, I must say that she will continue being in the story, because I enjoy writing her character. Plot forms around and from her and she's such a cool character, 'cause even _I _don't know what she's going to do next.

--I'm starting to regret calling my story 'Staff of Merlin' because all of you seem so eager for the staff to show up and are complaining that it's taking too long. Trust me that it will come! If you can trust anyone from a story, trust the author!

--Yes, Dumbledore's letter is OOC but I am now making it a goal to fix that just to stop getting all those reviews about it!

Also, on a lighter note, I know that these things that you guys keep reminding me of are just a way for me to learn and I feel bad about saying this stuff, but too much of it can really get to you, you know? I'm glad that to most of you, my work is just like J.K. Rowling's and I want to keep it that way. But also remember that no matter how much I write like J.K. Rowling, all the info from her books is not going to be precise. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for your help and even if I get agitated, I still read your reviews and think about them. So keep them coming and if more of these 'agitated notes' as I will now call them, start to appear, it's just me blowing off some steam from getting so many of one type of review. Thanks guys for understanding!

Review time!

****

Trek- I hope you read my first note thing above the reviews. Several people have been telling me what you told me, so I thought I'd get it out in the open. Thanks for being concerned. And please take my little snippet in the last chapter to heart, because the staff will come when it comes.

****

DaVID- Before I respond to anything else, I would like to question you about that other story that took my idea for the present with exact wording. It's wrong for them to do that, so please, if you could, give me the name of the author and the story and chapter. I would be forever grateful! I wouldn't think of you as an idiot. Many people make mistakes like that. Though I must admit that my heart nearly stopped when I read that, 'cause I would NEVER plagiarize/copy without the other person's consent first and I was thinking that it would have been a very odd coincidence if it had been the way you said it! But please help me out, here, 'cause I think it unfair that that person copied me. Right, now onto your other reviews. The reason I made Harry cold to Lupin was not so I could make them OOC, but just stop to think… would you blame everyone but yourself for the death of someone close to you. It's also the same with Ron. About Mark Evens, please read the first one of my agitated notes. Thanks for your reviews and please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE get back to me on that author!

****

Potter Girl- I'm glad that you're standing up for me! A lot of people disagree with the way I write certain things and it's always nice to know that some enjoy it and it's those people I write to, not the criticizers.

****

T.R.Stone- Thanks!

****

Jolly Rancher- Did I? I'll make a mental note to fix that typo when I'm not incredibly busy (like now! Eek!) Thanks again! No one's ever actually told me WHY Dumbledore's letter is OOC and I've read through it so many times and could never find anything wrong with it until you wrote about what was wrong and I really thank you for that. Right now, I don't have much time to fix that sort of stuff, but if I ever have time, I'll try. And I'm too far into the story to fix the homework thing, so you'll just have to live with it, ok? Thanks!

****

SaphirePhoenix- I'm glad you like my story and please read what I said about Cho above. Also, Ginny and Harry equals 'not in this story'. I don't like those types of fics.

****

Red Death- And it has a plot that you probably do not see. I don't like to disagree with my reviewers, but in your case, I disagree. I DO know where the plot is going. I've got pages and pages of plans, what should be in each chapter, new ideas, and everything, so please don't think for one second that I don't know what I'm doing. I strongly suggest reading through my story again if you cannot see a plot thus far, because I have given several and a main one if that's the one you want. And if you'll notice, J.K. Rowling has several other plots in her story before she gets to a main one. And if it is simply not readable, nothing is stopping you from not reading. Also, I will not stop replying to my reviewers. Unless you are a part of and they've made a new rule of that, I will not stop. It's cool that you go to stories that have the most words written and all (I admit I've done it too) but replying to my reviewers gives me a chance to learn, meet new people and listen and ask what they think of my story. So it's no problem of mine and I'm not going to go back and delete them because they help me learn for when I actually/hopefully become a published author. I must tell you that my goal is to write no less than 10 pages for each chapter. Only two have been short of that, but they were 9 pages, which isn't a big difference. You can always be sure that I am going to write at least 9 pages for each chapter, but I will always believe that is a place to learn. Thank you for your time.

****

Talix- About the thing on Malfoy mouthing off Hagrid and Hagrid not doing anything about it… it's just in Hagrid's nature to ignore. Only a few times has he ever lost it. And Harry has much going on in his life to worry about Trelawney, even when he knows she was in her phase, because he knew last year that either he or Voldemort were going to have to kill each other. Ridiculous to have Umbridge back? I actually liked it!

****

Trinity-33- No problems at all! Thanks for the compliment. And I never really thought about that 'who' 'whom' thing, but I'll keep a closer eye on it in the future.

****

WIZ1- Thanks!

****

Kiara32- You live in Oklahoma? That's cool! About Hermione not being in the chapter… I was saving her for this chapter where her appearance would be a bit more appropriate. Thanks much!

****

Larna Mandrea- Thanks a lot! I really must say that I enjoy getting compliments! YAY! Sorry that this chapter wasn't mostly mind angst as I said it would be, but once I got to writing it, I really couldn't see where it would start and finish. All he would be complaining about would be the stuff from the previous chapter, so I had to cut it. I hope that you understand.

****

Mistopurr- Finally! A friendly face! I've been answering complaints, mostly (with the exception of a few people) so it's nice to know that I can answer your review, which are always nice! YAY! Yes, Harry is a silly boy! I was going to have Ron and Harry be fighting for a few chapters, but I couldn't fit that. It just wouldn't work and I was so sad, because I like it when people are fighting! LOL! I also got an idea for a new LOTR fic! YAY!

****

Cariluv- I think they overreacted too and I've had a few people close to me die (not like, parents, but I've had my dog die and she was family, so it was close!).

****

Mei1105- Nope. It's not foreshadowing anything. They were just getting rid of anger. I don't really know what movie spoofs you're talking about, to tell the truth.

****

A.M. bookworm247- Yes, I am evil (again!) LOL! I love angst and writing it. Though this story is not rated angst, I still like putting snippets of it in. I'm glad I was inspiring! Have you seen ROTK EE?

****

Gogglehead Lover- Have you seen the latest new 'Lost'? The one with Charlie? I was crying!

****

Shelly101- Thanks!

****

CurlsofSerenity- Thanks! I was worried that people wouldn't like it, but I'm glad that they did!

****

Trinityelf- I know you're in Mexico ::boils in jealous anger:: but I'm going to reply anyway. Yes I am evil! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Wow! I actually confused YOU! You! Trinity the Elf! The smartest person I know!

****

Trojan Horse- Harry and Ron are friends again! Have I made you happy O Great One? LOL!

****

Jeanne2- I won't answer that, just for you. I've been playing for five years and I'm not trying to sound egotistical, but I am pretty good at it. I got the solo at our Christmas concert on the 16th and I was really proud.

****

Emerald-silver Serpent- You'll see more of Voldemort soon (hopefully!) And I'm glad it was confusing, 'cause I loved how it fitted perfectly. When I first started out, I knew that I had to kill someone and I wasn't sure who. But I was proud of who I chose 'cause then it gave Harry and Ron (who have been having a hard time understanding each other) a chance to get into each other's shoes.

****

Constance Truggle- Thanks!

****

Allie- Thanks a bunch!

****

Rhiane Raine- Thanks for your reviews!

****

Panther28- Thanks!

****

Lady-Mearie- Thanks guys! Luv ya!

****

Old-crow- Thanks! I'm glad that someone sees how difficult this is for me (which it is!) Thanks for your words of comfort!

****

JeanieBeanie33- Thanks!

****

Kitties-rule878- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU'VE HELPED ME GET **_500_** REVIEWS! I am really proud of this because I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews and I thank each and every one of you for helping me with that. Let's try for another 100! Thanks again guys! Also, my hand hurts 'cause I've just had to respond to 31 reviews! YAY! Thanks! Luv ya!

Have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, all of you!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next Chapter: As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny return to Hogwarts after the burying of Mr. Weasley, Rita's article comes out, further spreading rumors, Harry shows Hermione the mysterious coin, D.A. starts up again, and the continuance of Harry's bad dreams adds to the plot of this story (just to let you know).


	23. Mantra

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Still owned by J.K. Rowling

****

Author Note: Well, I'm definitely posting earlier than I usually do, but this chapter was so easy to type for me that I thought it would be a good after-Christmas gift for yeh! I hope you all got what you wanted, if you're a Christmas doer! I sure did! Also, please take a look at my MAJOR NOTE at the very top of the screen if you missed it the first time. It's VERY important! It was said that my birthday present from Ron and Hermione was totally stolen from me, no props and they used it word for word. PLEASE keep a lookout for it! Thanks so much, guys!

Story time!

-

23. Mantra

The new year came and went with a passing of emotion that Harry was quite confused about. On the one hand, he was happy that Ron and him had made a quick apology and made a silent agreement not to talk about it. On the other hand, he was extremely sad about Mr. Weasley, who's funeral was held on the day before Harry's return to Hogwarts.

Everyone was silent as those who wore bright colors changed into black in respect for Mr. Weasley. Harry, Ron and Hermione, devoid of mourning robes, changed into their normal Hogwarts attire, Ron and Harry each borrowing a black tie from Lupin. Everyone in the Order went to the Wizarding Funeral, right off of Hogsmede, by Floo Powder to the _Three Broomsticks_. During the entire service, which was led by Dumbledore, they remained quiet. The whole of the Weasley family stood together, closest to Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were holding each other close, both crying openly. Ron showed no trace of a tear, but was the whitest Harry had ever seen him and was shaking. Bill, Charlie and Percy stood, looking at the earth, hands behind their backs and their eyes closed. Bill occasionally dropped a silent tear, but other than that, the three of them were resolute. Fred and George were both set side-by-side, chins quivering, looking down as well.

The Order Members did not cry, though most of them looked as if they were close to doing so. Tonks' hair was surprisingly changing from red to blue and Harry wasn't quite sure if her emotions were playing with her powers or if she was doing it for some strange reason. Lupin was looking at Dumbledore as though he were quite determined not to look away. Mad-Eye Moody stood, leaning on his staff, his normal eye closed and his electric blue one whizzing around to look at everyone.

Harry and Hermione stood together. Hermione had her arms around Harry's shoulders and she was crying. Harry felt very damp in the front of the robes, but continued to hug her and pat her back. It seemed the only thing he felt he could do for her. If he did not have her to hold on to, his world would crumble. He needed his friends. Their lives were in danger because of him. Fleur and Mr. Weasley were already gone… who was next? Harry's arms went more securely around Hermione as he held her closer, not wanting to risk her death- as though there were a Death Eater just waiting to finish her or Ron off.

It felt strange, somehow, to Harry. He had seen so many deaths, or at least been close by while they happened. So many deaths- yet this was the first funeral he'd ever been to.

Mr. Weasley's coffin was placed in the hole that was dug for him and covered with earth. A hired witch stood up and sang a mantra as the Weasleys each lay a flower on the ground in front of them and cleared out of the graveyard. Mrs. Weasley was first to place her flower down and right afterward, broke into harder sobs. Bill and Charlie hurriedly placed their flowers down and each bent over to grab one of Mrs. Weasley's arms and help her out of the graveyard. Percy followed behind her, his hands on both of her shoulders, leaning in and whispering to her. The twins each placed their own flowers down and followed Bill, Charlie and Percy. Ron and Ginny set their flowers down together. Then Ron put an arm around his younger sister and they walked away. As they passed Harry and Hermione, Harry let one hand go of Hermione and grasped Ron's shoulder. Ron stopped and turned to look at him. Harry gave a weak and (what he hoped was) comforting smile. Ron smiled back before the smile faded and he led Ginny the rest of the way out of the graveyard.

The witch's mantra continued on.

-

Harry woke up the next morning in one of the rooms that had been rented in a hotel close by to the _Three Broomsticks_. He rolled over in his bed to see Ron already awake, sitting up in bed, his knees to his chest, secured tightly by his arms, staring strait ahead.

"Ron?" Harry asked, but Ron didn't look over at him. He just continued to stare at the wall. "How long have you been awake?"

Ron's staring did not stop.

"Ron?"

"Haven't slept." he whispered finally.

"Why not?"

"Couldn't."

"Why not, Ron?" Harry asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Just too much to think about." he said.

"Like what?" persisted Harry.

"Dad. And what will happan to the rest of us."

"Ron, don't worry about the rest of us."

"I'm not blaming you, mate." Ron said, "But it feels like- like there will be more- deaths… because of- because of you."

"I see." Harry said, his heart falling to the pit of his stomach, but at the same time, both giving a twinge of guilt and a flare of anger.

"I said I'm not blaming you." Ron said quickly. "It just feels that way."

"Hm." said Harry, not knowing what else to say.

"Can you imagine what school'll be like?" asked Ron, sounding as if he were trying to get off the subject of blaming Harry.

"Yeah. People'll think I'm the one to blame." Harry said, looking down at the two lumps in his bed which were his feet.

"Harry-"

"No, look, Ron." Harry said, getting out of bed and pacing. "I know it's my fault that your dad died-"

"I didn't say that-"

"That Cedric Diggory died-"

"Harry, wait-"

"That's Fleur's missing-"

"Don't be thick-"

"That Sirius is dead-"

"C'mon, Harry-"

"And that there'll probably be tons more deaths because of me-"

"That's not fair to-"

"But for one day, I'd just like to be normal." Harry said. At this, Ron stopped talking. He swallowed, and tried tentatively to get a word in.

"What d'you mean 'normal'?"

"I mean," said Harry impatiently, "that ever since I was one, people have treated me different. For years I've had to live with this. Just one day I'd like to not have the blame put on me, or to be picked on just because my parents died, or to be stared at like I'm either a saint or nutters, just because I've got some stupid scar, given to me by some stupid criminal, leaving me with stupid relatives for ten _stupid_ years, who've treated me like some dirt off of the bottom of a shoe, then one day, finding out I have to go to some school where I'm treated as if I'm the favorite when I'm probably having a harder time than any of them put together!"

He took a deep breath and sighed, dropping onto his bed. It seemed strange that he'd only woken up five minutes before and he was already ranting about his life.

Ron was quiet as well. He sat there, in bed, for several minutes. Harry wasn't sure if he even expected Ron to talk. Finally, Ron braved speech.

"C'mon. We'd best get up. We've got to get up to the school soon."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Ten 'til six." said Ron, checking his watch.

"We'd better get ready." said Harry, reaching down to pick up his robes which he'd thrown on the ground the night before after Mr. Weasley's funeral and stuffing it in his open trunk.

-

The beginning of classes started the very next day. At breakfast, the owls swarmed in through the open windows, dropping packages into the cereal bowls of their owners. Some of the owls, like Hermione's zoomed down to drop off the _Daily Prophet_, get payed then take flight again. Harry wasn't expecting Hedwig to show up; the only one who ever sent him notes was Sirius, and seeing that Sirius was dead, he wasn't likely to get any.

He was, however, surprised to find a large barn owl swoop down and land on his shoulder, dropping something into his lap and flying off. Harry looked down at his lap and picked up the latest issue of _The Quibbler_.

"Rita's article must have come out." said Hermione from across the table. "Give it here." She extended a hand for it and Harry passed it to her. It did not take long for her to find the article as she flipped through the pages. As she turned to the page, Harry could see an upside-down picture of himself- the one that was used in his fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament. His photographic self waved at Hermione.

The three of them were quiet as Hermione's eyes darted back and forth, reading the article. When she finished, she looked up, angered.

"That _cow_! Oh, she'll get it. I'm going to march strait to Dumbledore and-"

"What is it?" Harry and Ron asked. Hermione became quiet.

"Well, it's… I mean… it's… well… coming from the _Quibbler_… I don't think anyone will believe it."

"Let me see it." Harry demended and Hermione handed him the magazine back. Harry avoided eye contact with his picture as he scanned the lines.

****

SIRIUS BLACK- DEAD OR ALIVE?

Sirius Black- fifteen years ago, he was convicted for the crime of killing thirteen people with a single curse and placed in Azkaban- for life. However, three years ago, his escape led to panicking worry that he might attempt to find his master, You-Know-Who, and bring him back to power. Few have sighted him, yet none have caught him. Black is still on the run.

BUT IS HE?

I, Rita Skeeter, former reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, in recent times, witnessed amazing news from the very mouth of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'- downfall of You-Know-Who. Known as a madman, a liar, and to make up stories to cover up for anything odd that happened around him, Harry Potter, 16, claims that Black died last summer.

"Me and my friends went to the Department of Mysteries last May to save Sirius." claims Potter on a December day in the widely-known _Three Broomsticks _pub. "His cousin, Bellatrix killed him when he tried to save me from You-Know-Who last year."

Young and perhaps immature as Harry Potter might be, tears still fill his eyes as he says this. The-Boy-Who-Lived also declares that Sirius Black had been a part of his life for stretch of time;

"I found out he was innocent in my third year at Hogwarts and I saved him from the Dementors."

Sirius Black- criminal, crazed… dead? Are we to believe the word of Harry Potter? One of those that claimed to have gone to the Department of Mysteries with Potter last summer was Luna Lovegood, 15, daughter of the editor of the _Quibbler_. She gave her account on what happened.

"Harry said he had a dream that You-Know-Who was torturing 'Stubby Boardman' alias, Sirius Black during his O.W.L. exams last year." says Lovegood. "Me, Ginny Weasley 15, Ron Weasley 16, Hermione Granger 16 and Neville Longbottom 16 went with him on thestrals to the Department of Mysteries. Harry found a shiny glass ball that had his name on it and the Death Eaters showed up-"

Death Eaters are/were You-Know-Who's biggest supporters, who did some of his evil deeds for him.

"-and he didn't give it to them. They chased us all around. Then, when they threatened to torture Neville to insanity, he gave it to them. But before they could take it, a bunch of people came in. Three of them were 'Stubby Boardman' 41, Professor Remus Lupin 41 and Professor Alastor Moody 68. That's all I remember… I was knocked unconscious by some Death Eater."

"Potter's always made up stories for everything and he always gets away with it," says one of Potters' closest friends, Draco Malfoy 16. "He's Dumbledore's favorite. That's how he does it. My father's always said that Potter's brain was addled with when You-Know-Who attacked him as a baby."

Draco Malfoy's father, Lucious Malfoy, was caught as one of the Death Eaters that Potter and his friends fought in the Department of Mysteries in late May.

Will the story of two teenagers be enough to prove Black's innocence? Is enough evidence? Even so, it might be too late. For, if Potter's word is true, Black could be dead. Or, is Harry Potter merely weaving another ridiculous tale in order to receive attention once more? The wizarding world may never know the whole truth of the matter.

Harry looked up from the magazine, mouth agape. Ron grabbed it and read it quickly before looking up, disgusted.

"Since when has Malfoy been one of your 'closest friends'?" he said mockingly.

"Oh, Ron, there are more things in this article to worry about than what Rita said Malfoy was to Harry." said Hermione.

"Like what?" Ron retaliated.

"Like the fact that she's trying to make Harry sound like an attention-seeking prat again." said Hermione, but Ron laughed.

"It's not like anyone will _believe_ her. It's written in the _Quibbler_!"

"Tons of people believed it when Harry gave his interview last year about when Voldemort returned!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they'll believe Sirius is dead!"

"Oh, shut up, the both of you." Harry said, his temper getting the better of him. He stood up. "I'm sick of you fighting. And just after we've been to a funeral and all. Why can't you two give it a break for one day?"

With that, he stormed off to his first class, Care of Magical Creatures, wishing he could have at least finished his breakfast. Seeing as he was half-an-hour early, he banged on Hagrid's cabin door and heard Fang barking from the inside.

"Get back, yeh brute o' a dog!" Hagrid's muffled voice was shouting and he opened the door. Fang bouned out and jumped on Harry, licking his face.

"Get down, yeh silly mutt." said Hagrid as Harry walked inside, wiping his face. He walked to to the table and sat down in one of the chair. Hagrid sat in one opposite and the two remained silent for several minutes before Hagrid cleared his throat.

"S'nice ter see yeh too, Harry."

"Hi." said Harry.

"Do… do yeh wan' ter tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry lied defiantly.

"Where are Ron an' Hermione?"

"Fighting."

"I see." said Hagrid, the corners of his mouth dropping into a frown. "Anythin' else?"

"Did I tell you I did an interview for the _Quibbler_?"

"Not that I recall, no."

"The article came out today."

"An'?"

"Rita wrote it."

"I see." said Hagrid again. Harry said nothing else. He slumped in his chair, arms folded and avoiding eye contact with Hagrid. It was then that he didn't remember seeing Hagrid at Mr. Weasley's funeral.

"Why weren't you there?" Harry asked.

"Eh?" said Hagrid. "Why weren't I where?"

"At Mr. Weasley's funeral?"

"Ah." said Hagrid. "Sarff's gettin' rather restless. I spent the whole time trying to calm her. Don' know what's up with her. Don' know much 'bout her culture, but I think it's gettin' close to the giant's matin' season."

"Hm." said Harry, not really listening.

-

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Harry. Ron and Hermione had refused to speak to each other for the whole day, meaning that Harry was forced to have separate conversations with each of them at a time. On top of the horrible day, both Snape and McGonagall assigned tons of homework and Harry had to correct homework he'd assigned over the break on the pros and cons of the Stunning Charm.

After hours of writing about damages of humans who had tried to turn into magical animals and the useage of frog tongue in three different potions, Harry was six essays into his homework correcting, with maybe fourteen to go.

"You should be checking for content," Hermione pointed out, watching Harry correct Parvati Patil's essay, "Not grammatical error."

"You do it, then!" snapped Harry, losing patience. He threw Parvati's essay and his quill down on the table and rubbed his temples. "I'm not a teacher, I don't know what I should be checking for."

Hermione exhaled deeply.

"Fine, I'll help. Here, give me that." she grabbed up Parvati's essay and began circling and giving remarks on Parvati's work. Harry leaned back in his chair by the fire which he'd managed to get, resting his aching back as the scratching of Hermione's quill could be heard. Crookshanks jumped into his lap and Harry scratched behind his ears absentmindedly.

"What's your grading curve, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" said Harry, jerking out of a doze.

"What grade would you give Parvati for an 88 percent?"

"Oh, I don't know… just what McGonagall does, I guess…"

"Parvati would have an A." said Hermione. "D'you want me to help you with these?" She gestured to the pile of uncorrected homework.

"Thanks a load, Hermione." said Harry, picking up his quill and Dean Thomas's essay.

"What about me? You don't help me with my work!" Ron said suddenly.

"_You_, Ron, aren't a teacher, and need help _doing _the homework, _not _correcting it!" Hermione said angrily.

"What if I _was_ a teacher, then?"

"Then I _might_ help you, considering you were being _nice_ to me and not being such a-"

"Shut up." Harry said dully as he unconsciously underlined a misused word in Dean's essay. Hermione opened and closed her mouth before making a noise of anger and looking down at an essay that she'd picked up.

"Here, take mine." Hermione said, handing her own essay (which was four rolls of parchment) to Harry. "I don't want to grade myself." Harry took it and scanned it for about five seconds before giving her an O. After about an hour of circling and correcting and Ron's angry mumbling, the essays were finished and not one person got below an E.

Harry set down one of the Ravenclaw's essays and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked at the clock to find that it was only ten o'clock and the Common Room was still pretty full. Harry was a bit surprised- the length of time doing and correcting homework felt as if it should be three in the morning.

"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, reaching into his pocket. "I almost forgot." He pulled out the coin that Fred and George had given him for Christmas.

"What's that?" said Hermione taking the coin that Harry handed her.

"We weren't sure." answered Harry as Ron leaned in over his potions homework to listen in on the conversation. Hermione turned the coin over and over, rubbing her thumb over the symbols and outline of a serpent that Harry hadn't noticed.

"It looks really old." said Hermione, more to herself than the boys. After a time, she looked up. "I'll ask Professor Vector- the Ancient Runes teacher, you know?"

"No, remind us again who one of the professors here is." said Ron sarcastically. Hermione ignored him and continued to talk to Harry.

"He's really good with identifying these types of things. He could probably help."

"Alright. How soon can you ask him?" Harry asked.

"I'm really busy, so I'll only be able to ask him in class… on Friday."

Harry groaned. He was so interested in finding out what it was that he didn't think he could wait until Friday. Hermione pocketed the coin.

"Speaking of coins, Harry, didn't you mention you wanted to start D.A. lessons again?"

"What do coins have to do with the D.A.?" said Ron skeptically.

"For your information-" started Hermione.

"Stop it, both of you." snapped Harry. Once the two of them were quiet, Harry spoke.

"Maybe I should start it on Friday night."

"That would be good. Why don't you change the time now?" Hermione said. Harry ran up to his dormitory to reach his hand in to pull the fake galleon out and rush back downstairs. He gave it a tap and the time changed instantly. From not too far away, he heard Neville, Dean and Seamus inhale quickly, in surprise. They all reached in their pockets and pulled out galleons, then glanced at Harry as if it were a joke. He nodded, then turned back round to Ron and Hermione.

"Was everyone just waiting for me to tell them that D.A. was starting soon, or did they just forget to take the galleons out of their pockets?" Harry asked. From around the room, several people were jumping in surprise and pulling out their galleons.

"Hey, Harry." said a voice and Harry jerked his head to see Mark Evans standing in front of him, hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Mark." replied Harry. "How was your break?"

"It was okay. Yours?"

Harry didn't say anything. He merely grunted. Mark thankfully understood and didn't press the conversation. He looked at the galleon in Harry's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Harry, are you really starting D.A. again?" someone called from across the room and Harry nodded. Mark looked interested.

"D.A.?" he asked, his eyes brightening. "What's that?"

"It's-" Harry broke off. Hermione picked up where he left off.

"It means 'Dumbledore's Army'. We made it up last year when our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a horrible old toad."

Immedietely, Mark smiled, interested.

"Who's in it? How often is it? Can I join?"

"Some people from different houses are in it. It varies and you can join if Harry says so." Ron answered. He set his quill down in triumph. "There! I've finished."

"Well, how about it, Harry? Can I join?"

Harry, unsure, looked at Hermione. She simply shrugged.

"I've got a few extra galleons upstairs and we need to teach as many people as we can."

"So I can join?" Mark said.

"Of course." Hermione said. "Just let me get a galleon for you and explain what to do."

-

The week slowly rolled by and seemed like it would never end, but by the time Friday came, Harry realized that through all the homework and preparing for D.A., it had gone by quickly. Hermione told Harry and Ron (whose temper had burned down during the week) that Ancient Runes was her second class, so she'd be able to tell Harry and Ron what happened at lunch.

"Potter," McGonagall said during Transfiguration. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore and he said by all means, go right ahead and start D.A. again."

"Oh!" Harry said. On the contrary, he'd forgotten that he had even asked permission. "Thanks, Professor."

"And don't forget about Auror lessons tomorrow night."

"Right." said Harry.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione parted ways after Transfiguration, Harry went to the library. Normally, during his break, he would sit and correct homework, or do his own. But today, he dropped his things off on a desk and wandered the library, searching for books that might help his D.A. lesson that night. Occasionally, he would check his watch to see if it was time for lunch yet.

Madame Pince watched him with her sharp eyes as though she thought he would pull out food or speak loudly just to annoy her at any moment. One time, she even scolded him for re-shelving a book in the wrong area.

Harry's mind strayed to Hermione, who was sitting in Ancient Runes, to Ron, who had taken up Muggle Studies at the beginning of term.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the lunch bell rang and Harry put a book he was looking at back on the shelf, grabbed his bag and rushed for the door, eagar to hear what Professor Vector had told Hermione. He had to slow down when he heard Madame Pince.

"No running in the library!" she shrieked after him.

-

Hermione didn't show up right away and Harry was midway through his second bowl of soup before she arrived, looking breathless. Before Harry could even ask, she spoke.

"Professor Vector told me that it looked like it would be an ancient form of Druid and told me to order the book _Druid to English Translation Book for the Confused Wizard_ by Dedra Fillinpole. So I wrote a letter when we were taking notes and ordered it. I just came from the Owlery. The book should come soon."

Harry frowned. He'd hoped for a longer explination of what it was, what it's meaning might be, where it might have come from and all stupid Professor Vector could say was 'order this book'? Nevertheless, he grinned and thanked Hermione as she sat down and nearly inhaled her first bowl of soup. After dinner, the three of them went to the Common Room and sat until it was time to go to the Room of Requirement.

When Harry walked through the door, he felt different, somehow. Maybe it was the fact that this time, he was not entering this room to better Umbridge. When this room was used then, Harry felt rebellious and proud and sure. This time, he felt as if now that Umbridge was gone, what was the point of teaching his classmates? It seemed the light of revolt had gone out.

However, when the faces of those who had believed him when most thought him mad entered the room, talking excitedly, Harry found a new reason.

What did it matter if Umbridge was gone? She was not the only threat in the world. This time, Harry was teaching for a greater matter… the matter of Voldemort gaining power.

After about five minutes, when every pillow was taken, Harry walked in front and began.

"Erm- hi. I'm glad you all- er- felt your galleons. I'd asked Dumbledore if we could start this again and he said yes, so we're not doing it illegally anymore. Well… I know Umbridge is gone… but-"

He caught sight of Cho, sitting near the back. Marietta Edgecombe was not with her. Harry's body suddenly felt warm at the fact that he and Cho had parted on bad terms, yet she was still here- learning from him. He found the courage to speak.

"But the reason for the D.A. in the first place was not to get back at Umbridge. It was to learn to defend youself against enemies like Voldemort."

Everyone who wasn't a fifth year winced, but Harry continued.

"So I thought we'd pick up where we left off. On Patronuses. We only got a bit into them and while some people could do them, some couldn't. And we have new people here as well." He pointed out the first years that Mark had managed to get to come. "So those of you that could do it, help the first years out. So why don't we practice for a bit."

There was a big commotion as everyone stood up and grabbed their wands. Then, the room was considerably lighter as people conjured Patronuses. While everyone was occupied, Harry made a beeline for Cho, who's swan was already floating around her. As soon as she saw Harry approaching her, the swan disappeared.

"Hi." she mumbled.

"Hi." said Harry, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I came." she said.

"Yeah." Harry replied. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Look- I'm… sorry." Cho said.

"Yeah."

"So- so I'll see you later… I suppose." Cho said.

"Yeah." replied Harry and he had no choice but to walk away. He felt slightly happier. Even if their discussion had been short and awkward, they had made up in the end.

-

When D.A. was finally over, everyone left, exhausted from conjuring the Patronus so much. Before Cho left, she gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek. He felt his ears turn red as Dean and Seamus walked by sniggering and eyeing Cho mirthfully.

"Go on," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, "I just have to clear up a bit."

When they left, and Harry was sure they were the last ones left, he turned around to find Neville sitting on one of the pillows.

"Neville," Harry said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." said Neville. "A-about… Sirius Black."

Harry fell silent and sat down at a pillow opposite Neville, eyeing him the whole time.

"It's just-" Neville began again. "I saw the _Quibbler _on Monday and I thought back to when we were in the Department of Mysterties. Did- did you really know Sirius Black that long?"

Harry felt unsure about answering, but then remembered that Neville had been there with him when Sirius had died and this boy, in front of him, had already experienced what it felt like to lose someone.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"How did you meet him?" Neville asked.

"Well…" said Harry. "We met when he dragged Ron into the hole in the Whomping Willow back in third year."

"And he was innocent? He didn't kill all those people with one curse?"

Harry nodded.

"He was innocent. It was Ron's rat, an Animagus."

"Who was he really?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Who?" Neville asked. Harry paused for a minute, then answered.

"Peter Pettigrew was one of my dads' best friends when he went to Hogwarts. So were Sirius and Lupin."

"Professor Lupin was your dad's best friend?"

Once again, Harry nodded.

"And Pettigrew-"

"He- he- he betrayed my parents." said Harry. Neville looked down at his crossed legs. He swallowed, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I miss them so much." he said, not looking up.

"Miss who?" asked Harry, knowing that Neville couldn't mean his, Harry's, parents.

"Mum and Dad."

Harry mentally kicked himself. Of _course_. Neville wanted to talk about his parents.

"They seemed like really nice people."

"My grandmother gloats about my dad all the time. She says he was the smartest wizard of his age." Harry could detect a faint note of proudness. Then, his voice saddened again. "I wish I could stop disappointing my grandmother."

"How d'you mean?"

"I'm not as talented as my dad. I take after my Great-Uncle Algie."

"That's not true." Harry said, hoping his voice sounded confident. "You did really well in D.A. last year."

Neville smiled weakly. He wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, Harry, but I'm not really all that special. Not like you…"

"Now wait a minute-" Harry began, but Neville cut him off.

"Not by being famous or anything." he said quickly. "But you've done so much more than anyone I've ever known. You're really brave and smart."

"I'm not all that smart." said Harry.

"But you're really brave." Neville said. "I could never have stood up to Dementors the way you did on Halloween. I would never have been able to kill a Basilisk all by myself. I would have backed out during all the tasks at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yeah, well…" said Harry, not really having anything to say.

"My Mum and Dad were really brave. Gran told me that they were in something called the… what was it… the Order of the…"

"Phoenix?" Harry supplied.

"Yeah." said Neville. "How'd you know?"

"My parents were in it too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that you're really brave… just like your parents."

"You stood up to the Death Eaters last year."

"Out of desperation." said Neville quickly.

"But you still did it. And you didn't back down. That's bravery. Bravery doesn't mean being fearless… it's conquering your fear in order to do what's right that makes you brave." Harry stopped. Neville smiled weakly.

"I s'pose you're right."

"'Course I am." said Harry, standing up and taking Neville's hand to help him up. The two boys laughed.

"We're both really alike in some ways, Harry." Neville said. "Both our parents died when we were one… they were in the Order of the…"

"Phoenix." said Harry.

"Yeah. And they died because of Voldemort."

Harry smiled. It was in that moment that he considered telling Neville about the Prophesy that had them both linked together in mystery. Then, he decided against it. Why ruin what was turning out to be a good conversation? He could tell Neville later, if it came to it again.

-

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," said Harry in a high voice. Wormtail scuttled in, looking scared.

"My Lord, it worked… the Veela have joined you."

"Very good, Wormtail." said Harry, looking down his nose at the vermin in front of him. "Now take the Imperious Curse off the captive. Her mind has been used up beyond repair. Set her free. She is unable to tell anyone about what happened."

"Yes, My Lord." Wormtail said, bowing himself out of the room.

"Wormtail," Harry called the man back and he paused, half of him out the door already.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You know all the passageways into the castle, do you not?"

"Yes, My Lord, I do." said Wormtail. Harry smiled wickedly.

"Good. Draw me a map of the secret passageways into the castle. I'll need them for when we sneak into the castle to retrieve the weapon."

"Yes, My Lord." said Wormtail for the fourth time. He closed the door behind him and Harry walked to a chair by the fireplace and sat down in it, stroking his new pet snake's head, Ophidia with his long, white, spidery fingers. A small smile grew on Harry's face as he thought of the prospect of getting it… the power he would have…

Harry's scar burned painfully on his forehead and he jerked awake. Realizing that it had only been a dream, he dropped his head back onto his pillow and instantly fell back to sleep, to tired to think.

-L-

What did you think. It was 17 pages! Darn! One less than… chapter 7, I think it was…. However, it was more than the last chapter. I don't know why, but this chapter was just so easy to write and I hope you liked it. I haven't got any agitated notes, 'cause all of you have been so wonderfully kind to my last chapter! I think it was a Christmas gift, 'cause I just felt the urge to write on Christmas! But the thing is, is that I wrote this chapter from seven o'clock to eleven thirty-six. I'm tired! I hope you all had a great Christmas! I know I did! Also, for my birthday, which was recently, I got a cardboard cutout of Legolas and an afghan of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow from POTC and a matching pillowcase! No new books, unfortunately.

GREAT NEWS! If you haven't heard it already, hear it now!

****

HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE COMES OUT JULY 16TH 2005!

I CAN'T WAIT! However, it means I must finish this story before then so you don't get them mixed up. Then, I will work on my 'Year Seven' story, which should give me plenty of time seeing as it takes almost two years for J.K. Rowling to publish books. However, the bad part about this book coming out sooner is that it's not as long! I LOVE the books when they're incredibly long like last time and I think they should get longer with every book! WAH!

Review time!

****

Trinityelf- I'm glad you're back and I can't wait to see you again! Trin, you're AWESOME! Sorry… just wanted to say that! I LOVE ROTK EE! YAY! I'm glad yeh understand 'bout how it might take some time to get through this story! I've got like, twenty more chapters to go, at least! AAAAAAH! LOL!

****

Mistopurr- I think that most of the peoples' problems are that they want me to hurry up with the story, but they're just gonna haveta wait, huh? I think that everyone had mixed feelings about Harry and Ron, 'cause it got them all confused! LOL! Talk to you when you have the time! P.S. Did you get my Xmas present from the mail?

****

Silenttiger43- Thanks a bunch!

****

Shelly101- Merry Christmas to you too… even if it is after Christmas! I hope you had a good Christmas, then and have a Happy New Year!

****

Fern12- Thanks!

****

Ophidia-black- Cool name! How did you come up with it? If it hasn't come from a story published by any author or not) can I borrow the name 'Ophidia' for something? I like it! I'm really happy that you like my story! Please do keep reading 'til the very end!

****

Huggiebear- I'm glad that some people agree with me on the fact that this story might take some time! There actually have been a few references about the Staff of Merlin which everyone missed. But I'm kinda glad about that, 'cause some of them are major hints to the main plot and I was hoping people would miss them, 'cause I daresay everyone missed a lot of stuff when J.K. was writing the originals! YAY! Thanks a lot!

****

Facil Glow- I had actually just heard the announcement five minutes before I read your review! Weird, huh? Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the compliments!

****

Potter Girl- Thanks!

****

(Unknown)- I'll try to fix that if I have time! Thanks!

****

Kiara32- Even though I want Ron and Hermione to have a _slight_ bit of romance, I'm finding it hard to bring them together because they are so opposite I can't find any way that they would become fraternized! That's a cool idea about your two characters! Thanks for the review!

****

Bahzad- Thanks!

****

TankerMDK- Ummm… didn't you just review to me? LOL!

****

Constance Truggle- I hope you had a great Christmas!

****

Trojan Horse- He was SORT of back in this chapter, but more through Harry. Is that okay?

****

Allie- I hope that the length of this chapter made up for the length of the last one!

****

EMPTYSOUL- Thanks!

****

Emerald-silver Serpent- Voldemort showed up a bit in this chapter, but through Harry. Does that count? I'm not sure. But he'll be more in dreams than anything until the end! I've said more than I should have! Happy New Year!

****

Larna Mandrea- EVIL MRS. BLACK! LOL! I hope you have the loveliest of New Years Eve…ses… LOL!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Happy New Year!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	24. Mourning in St Mungo's

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all!

****

Author Note: Reason for lateness of updating at end of story!

Story time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24. Mourning in St. Mungo's

Saturday morning, Harry awoke, shivering. By the look of the sky outside, it was hardly even morning yet. But even without his glasses he could make out the faint vision of snow drifting to land on the windowpane. He got out of bed and tiptoed to the heater in the middle of the room, careful to be very quiet as to not wake his friends. Turning the heater up a bit, he crept back to his bed and covered himself with his bed blanket. Then he rolled over and drifted to sleep again.

The next time Harry awoke that morning, it was much lighter and Seamus and Dean's beds were already empty. Harry sat up and rubbed the tired from his eyes. Not wanting to wake Ron or Neville, he slid out of bed and dressed quietly, then left the dormitory and went into the Common Room, finding it deserted except for Hermione, who was scribbling a very long letter.

Harry walked to her and sat down across from her. The fire had been extinguished, making it rather drafty in the room. Hermione did not look up, giving Harry time to check the grandfather clock in the corner. It was only seven o'clock in the morning. Finally, Hermione finished writing her signature at the bottom of the long piece of parchment and looked up with an expression that showed Harry that she had not noticed him.

"Who's that to?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down at the parchment and looked back at Harry.

"A confession." she said simply. Harry instantly became annoyed.

"A confession to _what_?"

"It's a letter to the Department at the Ministry of Magic that keeps records of those that are an Animagus." said Hermione. "I'm turning Rita in. She didn't keep up her side of the promise."

"Hm." said Harry.

"So…" began Hermione, "What are we doing today?"

"Well… I was thinking of visiting Hagrid." Harry answered.

"And you also have homework." Hermione persisted. Harry groaned and Hermione laughed, rolling up the parchment. Then, she stood up. "Can I borrow Hedwig to send this?" She held the roll up, unnecessarily.

"Yeah." said Harry. "She's probably somewhere in the Owlery."

Without another word, she got up and left Harry alone in the Common Room. He sat back and closed his eyes, trying to block out the slight pain in his forehead that had accumulated since his dream last night.

"Potter, wake up."

"Huh?" he sat up and found that his glasses were askew, lying on his lap and he suddenly felt as though he'd been sleeping for hours. Looking up, he found Professor McGonagall standing in front of him, looking as white as she had on the night Mr. Weasley was murdered. Leaning over, he picked his glasses up off the ground and shoved them back onto his face, standing up. Behind McGonagall, he could see that the clock showed that it was nine o'clock.

A bit bewildered from his abrupt awakening, he stupidly thought that he had missed Auror Training, which, in reality, wouldn't start until the next day late at night.

"Professor." Harry said when his mind was working a bit better.

"Has Weasley woken up yet?" McGonagall asked.

"No-- I don't know-- I was sleeping." said Harry still a bit confused why McGonagall would care if Ron had woken up or not.

"Well, go wake him. And be quick about it." McGonagall said sharply.

"Why?" asked Harry, not moving from his spot.

"I did not ask for questions, Potter, only haste." McGonagall said. Harry decided that he wasn't going to get any explanations unless he got Ron, so he ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory to fetch Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ron were trudging along behind McGonagall down a hallway that Harry knew led to Dumbledore's office. Ron yawned every now and again, casting annoyed glances at Harry as though it was his-- Harry's-- fault for whatever had to get him out of bed earlier than he would have liked on a Saturday morning.

"Dumbledore's Army." McGonagall said strictly to the gargoyles, and they opened for her. She turned to Harry and Ron.

"I have other things I must get done, but you know where to go. Good day."

As she walked away, Harry and Ron looked at each other, then went into Dumbledore's office, up the stone escalators, and Harry knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in." said Dumbledore solemnly from behind the wood. When Harry and Ron appeared from around the door, he stood up immediately.

"All will be explained in a minute. I need you boys to touch the Portkey." said Dumbledore, gesturing to the cauldron on his desk. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances, but each put a hand on the cauldron. Dumbledore lay a spindly hand on it too and began to count down.

"Three… two… one…"

Harry felt a jerk from behind his naval just as his feet left the ground and he could hear the wind in his ears. Tired and confused, he couldn't think of why Dumbledore had been in such a haste to get him and Ron to touch the Portkey. Finally, when Harry felt his feet hit solid ground, he stumbled but caught himself up and looked around.

The gleaming halls and clutter of people was familiar in Harry's memory. A witch sat in the corner, directing people to different levels and several people were surrounding her with different things wrong with them.

One mans' head was completely obscured due to the fact that there was a pot on it, making sickening sucking sounds. Another woman was wincing in pain as her hands steadily swelled to the size of melons and gradually grew bigger so that she had to lean over because of the heaviness.

Harry, Ron and Dumbledore were in St. Mungo's.

"Come." said Dumbledore to Harry and Ron and he swept off to the lift that Harry didn't remember being there last year. He walked inside with the boys and jabbed a finger hastily on the number four. The door slid shut and the lift shuddered to life.

Harry had enough time to stare from Ron, who was looking confused and tired, to Dumbledore, who looked a bit worried.

"Harry, Ron," said Dumbledore, and Harry looked away. "Something happened last night that will be quite of a shock. I want to explain to you what happened so you won't be so upset when time comes to see what happened in the hands of Voldemort last night."

Harry looked back at Dumbledore.

"Fleur was found last night." continued Dumbledore.

"She was?" Ron asked, apparently sounding relieved, but Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, his dream came back to him. "How is she?"

"Ron, I know it has been immensely hard for you lately, with your father." said Dumbledore delicately. "But Fleur has been tortured and interrogated… to insanity."

"Wha--" said Ron and Harry put his head in his hands as though trying to block out the creaking sound that the lift made. "What d'you mean 'to insanity'?"

"Voldemort tortured and interrogated your sister-in-law to insanity." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"I had a dream about it." Harry blurted out and both Dumbledore and Ron looked at him. "It-- it-- she-- Voldemort said… well… Wormtail said that she helped round the Veela up and they-- I dunno-- joined him or something. He said to let 'the Veela girl' go because her mind was too worn or something."

Ron remained quiet, but Dumbledore looked at Harry through his half-moon glasses and Harry felt that he was determining if Harry was telling the truth or not. Then, he nodded as the door to the lift opened. He strode out and Harry and Ron followed. They didn't have to go far as the door to the ward wasn't too far away. Dumbledore walked in and Ron ran in after him and Harry followed. The ward was too familiar for comfort.

Neville's father lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and babbling to himself and Mrs. Longbottom sat up coloring with colored quills, Gilderoy Lockhart lay in the bed closest to the door, fast asleep and the bed that had been occupied by Broderick Bode a year before now held a girl who's head was tilted to the side, her mouth agape, staring strait ahead of her, unaware that she had company. Her silver hair was in clumps and a long cut ran across her cheek.

"I shall pick you and Ron up later today. You won't have Occlumency tonight. Stay in St. Mungo's." said Dumbledore, who strode out of the ward and disappeared.

Harry rushed over to her and her company. Fleur stared up at him vaguely and Harry received a pang of sadness to see that she showed no sign of recognition. Bill sat by her side, his hand on top of hers, silent tears pouring down his cheeks. The rest of the Weasley's surrounded her as well as three other people. One was a man with black shoulder length hair and a bushy mustache and goatee. He was murmuring under his breath in what sounded like French. The woman, who's hair was silver was staring at Fleur with tears running down her face as well. Harry remembered seeing her before in his fourth year. Clinging to her hand was a smaller girl, Harry recognized as Gabrielle, Fleur's sister and he knew instantly that these people must be Fleur's family.

Gabrielle saw Harry and let her mother's hand go, then walked to him.

"'Ello, 'Arry." she said sadly. "Fleur-- she-- she."

"She'll be alright." said Harry. "St. Mungo's will find a way to cure her."

Gabrielle smiled weakly, then burst into tears and ran back to her mother.

Harry looked back down at Fleur who was now giggling at Ron. He felt a sudden burst of anger.

__

This is all Voldemort's fault, he thought angrily, _why doesn't he just come after me and get it over with, rather than going for the Weasley's_?

He felt a tugging at his sleeve and looked over to find Mrs. Longbottom at his side, making urgent grunting noises while shoving a piece of parchment under his nose. He took it from her and looked at it. It was a drawing, done as though by a child because the face was all blotchy and the hands were nothing but sticks with several lines. Though it was so poorly done, he could see that it was a picture of Fleur, because the hair was a silvery gray color. There was a speech bubble right by her mouth with a nonsense scribbling inside. Looking up, finding his throat dry, he turned to Neville's mother.

"Thanks, Mrs. Longbottom." he said, folding the paper up and putting it in his pocket. Mrs. Longbottom tottered back to her bed and began drawing again. Harry turned back to Fleur and found that she was staring at Mrs. Longbottom.

"Fleur?" Bill said and she turned her head back to him. "I'm not sure if you can understand, but I swear by Merlin's beard that I will do everything in my power to bring you back to sanity."

Fleur looked at him for a while, looking puzzled, then turned away. Bill gave a cry of despair.

"I love you." he said quietly, but Fleur did not turn to look at him.

Harry felt another tug at his robe and found Mrs. Longbottom standing there again. This time, she had several hastily drawn pictures. One was a picture that was unmistakably of an old man with a beard and pointed hat. He had a long stick drawn in his right hand and a coin was hovering just above his left hand. The second picture was of Harry, holding the same stick and coin in the same fashion. The parchment after that was of several stick figures with silver hair. A man with red eyes was in front of them. The last picture of another woman. She had dark curly hair and she was holding the stick in _her_ hands, treasuring it. A man stood next to her, holding a snake and wearing robes of green and silver. His wild hair stood on end. The old man from the first picture was lying on the ground and Mrs. Longbottom, Harry could see, had gone into great detail with the blood that was all over the man.

Harry swallowed and looked up, half amazed that Mrs. Longbottom had drawn such things in her state, and smiled at Mrs. Longbottom.

"Thanks, Mrs. Longbottom." he said and she extended her hand, clearly wanting to give him something else. He put out his hand and she dropped a Droobles Best Blowing Gum rapper in his hand. Remembering that time almost a year ago when she had done the same for her son, he pocketed it and smiled in what he hoped was a warm way. She grinned and turned around, her wispy hair flying everywhere as she made her way back to her bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a whole day of receiving pictures from Mrs. Longbottom while trying to help Bill out, Dumbledore came to pick Harry and Ron up as he had said he would and the three of them took a Portkey back. When they landed in Dumbledore's office, he nodded to them both and without saying a word, left. Harry checked his watch. It was nearly time for dinner to begin. His stomach rumbled with hunger-- the only thing he'd had to eat the whole day was a biscuit that Mrs. Weasley bought him from the tearoom in St. Mungo's around lunchtime.

Silently, he and Ron made their way to the Great Hall, avoiding each other's stares. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"_Why_?" he said quietly.

"Why what?" Harry asked, though he was sure he knew what Ron was going to say.

"Why me? Why my family? Does Voldemort have something against us?"

Harry remained quiet, trying to avoid another argument with Ron.

"First Dad, now Fleur. Why is it just _our_ family?" Ron continued when Harry gave no answer.

"I'll tell you why." said Harry grimly. "It's because your family is the closest thing I've ever known to a _real_ family that accepted me. Voldemort knows this and is trying to get to me through it."

Ron sighed heavily as they entered the Great Hall, which was empty except for a few teachers.

"Is it working?" he asked once they sat down.

"Well, wouldn't it for you?" asked Harry gloomily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was overjoyed that he didn't have to take Occlumency that night, but knew that the joy wouldn't last long. At dinner, Hermione came to find them and they told her about what happened. Far from being angry about being left behind, she was incredibly sorrowful.

"Oh, poor Fleur!" Hermione said. "Is it permanent?"

"Dumbledore says so," said Ron heavily, "But Healer Smethwyck-- you know… that old bloke who cured… Dad… last year says he won't give up. He spent the entire time, feeding her different types of potions, adding them together. The worst one was one that made her face all red and puffy and she started crying until he could find a cure potion."

"I can't believe it! This is too horrible!" said Hermione. Harry was going to answer back words of comfort, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dumbledore stand up. The happy voices died down as they too saw Dumbledore rise from his chair.

"Please listen to a moment of an old man's droning." he began. Some people's eyes flickered to Professor Binns, surprised that he was going to speak, but when Dumbledore continued, they looked back, looking as though they felt stupid. "It is my duty to inform you that your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Fleur Delacour Weasley, has been found."

At this news, there were several different reactions. One was relief. There were several sighs of relief and smiles returned. Some groaned, and it was apparent that they didn't want Professor Frost to leave. The Slytherins made kissing noises from behind Ron's back and Harry saw his ears turn red. However, all signs ceased when Dumbledore held his hand up.

"But it is also my unfortunate duty to announce that her mind has been played with by Lord Voldemort." Winces could be seen from all around the vicinity. "She has been tortured and interrogated into insanity."

Harry remembered how he felt when Dumbledore had said those words to him earlier. And some of the emotions that had played in his chest could now be seen on the faces of those around him.

"Now, this means that Professor Frost will remain your teacher for the rest of the year." said Dumbledore. Those that had been happy to know this in the beginning now had looks of guilt on their faces. Harry felt a savage pleasure in this that he was surprised in; how dare they think that anyone could replace Fleur?

"As many of you know," Dumbledore continued, "Fleur was related to some that sit here with us now." Several people looked around at Ron and Ginny, who both sank down in their seats. "I ask each and every one of you--" he glanced at the Slytherin table "--to be kind to them. They have suffered two losses in the past few weeks and it has been hard for them to cope with."

The only part of Ron that could be seen now was the very top of his head, his red hair sticking up from running his hand through it through the whole day. Ginny was taking it better, but she was also pretty low down in her chair as well. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone stopped looking at Ron and Ginny and stared back at the Headmaster.

"I know I can trust you to do what I ask. These are hard times for us all as we waver from believing, to hoping that none of this is happening. The more helpful we are to each other, the easier it will become to beating the evil that surrounds us."

As these words faded, Dumbledore sat down and everyone knew he was done talking. They returned to their food, though only a few spoke in soft whispers. The joyfulness had vanished with the news of Fleur's condition. Eyes kept flickering to Ron and Ginny, who scooted back up to their normal positions. Harry pushed his food away. He was no longer hungry.

"I'm going to go." he said to Hermione and Ron. "See you."

Without giving them a chance to reply, he left the table and headed back to the common room. As he passed a portrait of a woman holding a pair of opera glasses, he saw Nearly Headless Nick approaching from the other direction.

"Hi, Nick." said Harry sadly.

"Good evening, Harry." said Nick. "I heard about what happened."

"Yeah." said Harry. He didn't feel much like talking to Nick now that it came to it. "Well, I'd better be going-- homework, you know." He took a few steps when Nick held out a transparent hand and put it on his shoulder. Harry winced as his shoulder felt as if it had been frozen.

"I would warn you that Peeves has quite come out of his shock and is behaving his normal usual self again." said Nick. Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad about this news so he just lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he said.

"He is planning a prank on Filch, who he is certain, will walk that way before anyone else does. I'm off to find the Bloody Baron to see if I can stop him before he does damage to anyone."

"Right-- thanks, Nick."

"You are very welcome." Nick said, lifting his hand off of Harry's shoulder and floating away. "Good night to you, Harry."

"'Night, Nick." said Harry, turning to take a different corridor to the common room when he heard someone shouting from inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"No, no, no, that wouldn't work."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and tip toed to the door which was slightly ajar, but all he could see was a shadow. However, he knew that the voice belonged to Professor Frost, which, he just registered, was not at dinner.

"You've got to, Philberta. Find some way to follow him. Make an excuse." said the deep voice of a man.

"Don't you see? I can't get away. There are teachers everywhere, I would never be able to follow him without getting caught."

"Philberta, when you came, we had almost thought there was no way to get to it, but you found a way. He's looking to you to help get it before that kid does--"

"Wait." Professor Frost said and the other voice stopped. There was silence and Harry was not sure what was going on. "I'll have to talk to you about it later, Antonio. I have company."

Harry felt as though he'd received a shock.

"Oh," said the man called Antonio, "alright, then."

"I'll talk to you later about shopping for that book that Dad needs for getting those gnomes from the garden--"

"And about the one that escaped and has Dad's wand." said Antonio. "Thanks for your time, Sis."

"Much love, Brother." said Frost. "Bye."

There was a quiet _pop_ in which Harry was sure Antonio had left. Footsteps came up to the door and Harry wasn't sure if he should run or not. He couldn't feel his legs.

Frost looked through the crack in the door and then opened it wide.

"Well if it isn't my colleague! Come in, come in!"

Harry could feel his legs again and he followed Frost into the room.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Who-- who--"

"My brother, Antonio," said Frost, jerking her head to the fire and rolling her eyes. "My Dad has a gnome problem and one of them stole his wand. Antonio was trying to get me to come and help get it back."

"O-oh." said Harry, feeling stupid. "So he was in the fire."

"Yeah." said Frost. There was an awkward silence.

"So-- I heard what happened. Dumbledore told me today."

"Yeah." said Harry uncomfortably. Why did everyone have to bring Fleur up?

"Damn shame." Frost said, shaking her messy head. "Still, it means I can stay, eh?" She smiled and Harry managed to smile weakly in return. Frost scratched her arm.

"S-sure." he replied.

"Well, I'm a tad hungry so I'm off to dinner, but I just want to let you know that if you need help teaching, I'm here to help you."

"Thanks." said Harry and the two of them exited the room together.

"Bye." said Frost. Harry nodded and they parted ways. He still felt a bit shaky. But he also felt a bit rude to be listening in on Frost's conversation with her brother. Walking all the way to the common room, he went upstairs to get his homework that he needed to finish before the weekend was over. However, as he sat in front of the fire, his thought strayed to Fleur. Harry's hands shook violently, upsetting his ink bottle all over the floor.

"_Scourgify_." he said dully, pulling out his wand and the spot disappeared. He dug around in his pockets to see if he had an extra ink bottle, but instead pulled out Mrs. Longbottom's pictures. Gazing at them as though they were hypnotizing him, Harry felt a sense of foreboding as he stared at the one with the man lying on the floor covered in blood next to the woman carrying the stick and the man holding the snake.

Could anything possibly get worse?

---------------------------------------------------L--------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to add 'Unfortunately, for Harry, it would', but it sounded to crummy, so I left it out. Just to let you know. So how was that for a chapter? I hope y'all enjoyed it! More of Merlin, I hope you all noticed!

Also, the reason I waited until January 9 to post this chapter was because it is the eight-month anniversary of this story ever being on ! I thought it was a special occasion, because it's always an honor to see your works becoming so popular among all of you WONDERFUL reviewers! I love each and every one of you! Thanks so much for sticking with this story through thick and thin and being patient when I'm not doing what you like!

Next chapter is muy difficil (ha! Spanish which I'm horrible at) to write, so I'm not sure how long it will take. Also, I'm working on several other stories as well, so to be perfectly sure when to come back here if you don't have me on author alert watch list, go to my bio page, which I update with news as often as I can!

WHOA! Only two chapters have gone by since I was excited about 500 reviews! Now, I have **600**! Thanks so much, guys!

Review time!

****

Schnuff- I've no problem with you not liking my story. But why would Umbridge be afraid to go to Hogwarts just because Voldemort's back? He was back in J.K.'s book and she didn't leave until the very end of the book.

****

Allie- Yay! Thanks for the 600th review!

****

Mei1105- You know Harry. He's a bit thick in the head… but not as much as Ron! LOL!

****

Potter Girl- How can you be so sure it was Umbridge controlling Fudge? She came back, then left, because I needed something to happen in those chapters and she seemed like a good excuse to put in. But as my story explains, she came in for… ::cough:: a special reason ::cough::. And she left because Dumbledore and Fudge overruled her.

****

Forrest- WOW! Lots of reviews! I won't reply to each and every one, seeing as there are so many, but I'll hit some of the finer details. I think, in one of your reviews, you mentioned that I needed to make my chapters longer. Well, I promised myself before writing chapter 1 that I would make each chapter at least 10 pages on my computer. Only two times has it been less and it was something like 9 ½ pages. It's really hard for me to get to 10 pages sometimes, so I can't really help you with making them longer unless there is a lot of information in the chapter that I have to give up. I'm glad that you like my story. Yes, Taa was a bit annoying, but I've been getting worse since then, so her review sounds like a few friendly criticisms. Yeah, I made up the Sorting Hat Poem and it took… like 3 days or something. It was really hard to rhyme! Thanks for the reviews!

****

Love of his life- I'll keep writing! Thanks!

****

Bahzad- Thanks!

****

Lil-snuffles25- It's NEVER too late to say that you hate Umbridge!

****

Trojan Horse- I'm sure it will be a good book-- J.K. Rowling hasn't let us down yet!

****

ANET- Harry's probably going to forget! : )

****

White Merlin- Updated just for you! LOL!

****

Facil Glow- I haven't been to a single funeral in my life and I hope that the only one I have to witness is my own (in which I will be dead). But alas-- the hard truth comes out that my parents are indeed older than I am! ::sobs:: I'm actually not sure about Mark Evans at the moment. I had this huge part played out for him, but now I'm not sure 'cause it makes my story corny. So far, I've just made him an annoying brat on the ground and a legend in the air (on a broomstick).

****

Jeanne2- Thanks!

****

Jenn108- I'm saving the telling-Neville-'bout-prophesy for when it is really needed. You know Harry-- he leaves out details a lot! : )

****

Redder- ::sings along with redder:: DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!

****

JeanieBeanie33- I am master! Bow to me!! LOL! Yeah, I try to make it interesting for you guys! Is it working?

****

Barbara Chow Chang- "EVERYONE UNDER THIS REVIEW IS A MORON" quoted by you. But need I remind you that **_you_** have three reviews under my story?

****

Ophidia-black- Hm… since Ophidia is a name for a snake, maybe I'll change the name of Voldemort's snake. I was having a hard time choosing the name anyway and I wasn't satisfied with the name I came up with. Thanks!

****

Ellen- You must die, you have not reviewed in a long time! LOL! I'm just kidding… really! Is your game fun? It sounds like it!

****

Silenttiger43- Thanks a bunch!

****

Larna Mandrea- Poor Fleur, eh?

****

Mistopurr- Rita is evil! And getting evil… er. LOL! Said everything I could to you in my e-mail earlier! Sorry! ::grins sadly::

****

TankerMDK- Wow! That's late!

****

Emerald-silver Serpent- I try to add Voldemort from time to time, but wait until the climax! I'm really excited about it!

****

CurlsofSerenity- ::looks sarcastically insulted:: Me? A moron?

****

Trinityelf- Hey, mellon nin! Glad you had a good time in You-Know-Where! LOL!

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate them! Love you all (with the exception of a few people). LOL!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next time: The second Quidditch game for Gryffindor, Cho approaches him and asks him something and Hermione realizes the plot of the Slytherins.


	25. Secrets Partly Revealed

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. owns it all!

****

Author Note: Sorry for the delay! Reasons at bottom!

Story time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25. Secrets Partly Revealed

It seemed to Harry that once Auror Training with McGonagall was over, nothing could be worse. Somehow, when he, Harry, should have been blocking McGonagall with some new spell she was trying to teach him, he turned her into a beet instead and couldn't figure out how to get her back for fifteen minutes of panic. Even when he did find a way, her face was purple for the remainder of the hour.

When he got in the common room, he was thankful he'd finished his homework the previous day. Not even looking around for Ron or Hermione, he proceeded strait to the dormitory. Feeling weakened from the days' three-hour long Quidditch practice and Auror training, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the comfortable feather pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, Harry had to admit was much better than Sunday. Everyone in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class turned in their homework and when he was correcting it later that night, he felt proud that everyone found the subject interesting because no one received below an E. However, Tuesday brought him back to the familiar misery.

As he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione after potions, he and the Slytherins (who jeered at him as they walked) went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They met up with the Hufflepuffs halfway there and Harry took to walking with Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot.

"Right." said Harry, setting his things down as the bell rang. Everyone took up their seats. "First, I want those that did their homework to turn it up to the desk."

Harry expected the Hufflepuffs to get up and turn in their homework, but was even more surprised when each and every Slytherin got out of his or her seat to turn in homework. They had usually taken to ignoring him.

He sighed.

"Okay. Now take out your books and turn to page 247..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione took up seats in the corner, seeing as the chairs by the fire had been taken. Harry pulled out the homework and began correcting as much as he could. Feeling a bit overwhelmed at the amount he had to correct, he ran a hand through his hair. Hermione sensed his frustration, she set her quill down and stared at him.

"_What_?" he said softly after a few moments of pretending that Hermione wasn't looking at him. Ron looked up from his work to watch Harry and Hermione.

"I'm waiting for you to ask me for my help." she said simply.

"You hate it when I do that." said Harry. Hermione managed a small smile.

"Just give it here."

Harry handed her the homework and leaned back in his chair, listening to the scribbling of note-taking that Hermione was up to, just like the other week.

"Hm." said Hermione after a while.

"What?" asked Harry, sitting up.

"This looks funny. D'you know what I mean?"

"No." said Harry, confused.

"Some of these sentences don't even need to be in here. Like this one from Pansy Parkinson's:

__

'The Opaleye is a native of New Zealand, though it has been known to migrate to Australia when territory becomes scarce in its native land.'"

"So?"

"One," said Hermione impatiently, "this passage about the Opaleye was copied strait from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Two, the Opaleye isn't even what your assignment was about."

"Yeah, the Slytherins would do something like that."

"Oh, Harry, don't you see what they're trying to do?"

"Well, since you're the only one who knows, would you mind telling us?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him before giving her answer.

"They're making more work for you. Just to hope you'll crack and be fired. Or maybe to give you so much work that you won't have time to practice for the Quidditch game this weekend."

Harry's eyebrow lifted carelessly. It wasn't that he was confused, but he was mulling over what Hermione had just revealed to him. The reason was that Hermione had jumped to large conclusions. Was she right? Were the Slytherins trying to ambush him in a new way?

"I can't be totally sure right now, but keep an eye on their homework for useless sentences." Hermione advised, but Harry barely heard her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hadn't assigned any homework that week to keep from having to correct any the last few days coming up to the match. The Slytherins seemed more sulk than ever. As the match grew closer, everyone on the team grew paler. Slytherin had beaten Ravenclaw by one-hundred points, which meant that if Gryffindor won this game, they'd be in first place until the next games.

On Thursday, Harry could barely teach. His mind was on the last Quidditch training lesson and he actually trailed off at one point until Hermione cleared her throat and he jumped, then continued talking as if he hadn't stopped, earning sniggers from the Ravenclaws.

Friday, the three Chasers were so pale, Harry was sure they were going to faint from loss of blood to their heads. Harry tried to keep Dennis Creevy calm that night as he was afraid Dennis would pass due to jumping around too much. Mark sat in his usual corner-- a sign that he didn't want to be talked to-- and he sat watching try to quiet Dennis with a mildly interested and humored look upon his face. Ginny sat next to Ron. Since she'd been in more Quidditch games than the other two Chasers, she was taking it better, but her face was still unusually pale under her red hair.

Finally (or too quickly), Saturday approached along with a gust of winter wind and heavy snow. Everyone, particularly the Quidditch teams, dressed in several sweaters. Harry only put on two, but Dennis, who was bossed into it by Colin, wore so many sweaters that he couldn't move his arms during breakfast. Harry wasn't sure Dennis would be able to catch the Quaffle, let alone fly his broom. He confronted Colin about this, and Colin, out of respect for Harry, agreed that Dennis had way too many and allowed him to take off three of the sweaters. Dennis was then able to rotate his arms a little bit, but they still stuck out. Harry decided not to talk to Colin about it again, even if he would rather not have Dennis look so pale _and _sweaty.

Before Harry knew it, he was being ushered out of the Great Hall, by Ron, who was shaking either out of wearing several sweaters while the fires in the Great Hall blazed, or nervousness for the lead.

"Harry! Wait!" Harry heard someone calling to him. He looked around to see Cho running towards him. Harry turned to look at Ron, who merely shrugged and left the Great Hall with the rest of the team while Harry lagged behind, allowing Cho to catch up.

"H-hi." she said breathlessly.

"Hi." replied Harry.

"Well… I j-just wanted to-to ask you if-if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me on February 14th?"

Harry felt as though his stomach was dropping.

"Er-- Cho-- haven't we been… er… through this before…? Quite a few times?" said Harry delicately.

"Well… yes… but I-- well, I-- maybe we could-- I supposed we could-- well-- try again…" Cho trailed off, looking hopefully up at Harry. He sighed, his brain working hard to allow what Cho was saying to sink in.

"Alright." he finally answered and Cho beamed.

"Well," said Cho, this time out of breath due to happiness, "well, I suppose you should be going. Good luck, Harry!" she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry left the Great Hall feeling warm until he stepped outside. Then the cold sunk in again, but his ears remained unusually hot. He walked to the dressing rooms, the whole way thinking about Cho. For a brief minute, he felt the happiest he'd ever felt in his life. He was playing Quidditch again… Cho still liked him…

But then the cold, hard dread came back that told him Fleur's mind was messed with, Krum was still missing… Frost was acting strangely, if Gryffindor lost, they'd lose the lead…

Harry entered the dressing rooms and changed out of his black robes and into his scarlet ones. Then he grabbed up his Firebolt and it seemed like no time when Ron was saying, "Right, let's go. Good luck, everyone."

Harry and Mark Evans exchanged glances from opposite ends of the room and nodded to each other. Then, they trudged out behind Dennis, who had taken off one more sweater.

Harry's flesh crawled with goose bumps in the cold as snow fell and melted on his head and shoulders. He could barely make out the Hufflepuff team as snow and cold blew around him and he blinked several times to moisturize his eyes.

"GET--BROOMS!" Madam Hooch shouted into the wind and Harry and the others straddled their brooms, ready to take off.

"I--A-- CLEAN--GAME!" Hooch yelled, then pressed a whistle to her lips and blew hard.

Harry kicked off the ground as hard as he could, willing his broom not to be blown back down. Snow stung at his eyes, the howling of the wind drowned out any yells from the crowd, or whistles from Madam Hooch, or any commentary. Several minutes when by and Harry tried desperately to hear something. It felt eerie to know that there were hundreds looking at him and he couldn't see them.

Though Harry loved Quidditch dearly, he wished at that moment that the game would end, for the sake of everyone's well being. Holding an arm up to his eyes, trying vainly to block out the snow, he heard a whistling in his ears. Not sure if it was the wind or Madam Hooch, he searched around for any sign of movement on the ground.

There was the whistle again. It shrieked in Harry's ears and he actually stuffed his fingers in his ears to block it out, causing his broom to plummet without the aid of Harry's hands to guide it. It decreased speed as well as altitude and soon, Harry found himself gliding along the pitch on his knees, sliding in the mud. Someone grabbed his arm and hoisted him up to his feet. He turned to see Mark standing there, holding Harry's arm, looking deathly white in the cold. The two of them ran, brooms in hand, Mark leading Harry.

In a short while, Harry could make out his team members, huddled together under a giant umbrella. When the two boys came to the group, they shook water from their hair and eyes and looked at Ron.

"This is mad!" Ron yelled over the blizzard. "No way is anyone going to be able to see in this!"

"Ron, we were only in the air for ten minutes! How could you be so sure that it's hopeless if you don't give us time to do anything!" Ginny responded.

"Because Hufflepuff's already scored twenty points!"

Harry's heart sank. They were behind already; they needed a miracle.

"How could they see and we couldn't?!" he asked.

"What?"

"HOW COULD THEY SEE AND WE COULDN'T! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING UP THERE!"

"I--DON'T--KNOW!" Ron screamed to Harry.

"We should forfeit!" Dennis squeaked. "If Harry doesn't catch the snitch, we'll lose anyway!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HARRY WON'T CATCH THE SNITCH!?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WILL!?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. "Just stop fighting about whether I can catch the snitch or not! Are we going to keep playing, or are we going to forfeit!"

"You never let us forfeit before!" Ron said, shocked.

"BEFORE, I COULD SEE CLEARLY! EVEN WITH THESE ON!" Harry pointed to his glasses.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO, THEN, HARRY?" Ron yelled.

"YOU'RE THE CAPITAIN! YOU TELL ME!"

Ron took a while to think about this and Harry could see behind Ron's eyes, his brain was working furiously, trying to come up with a solution.

"WE'LL KEEP PLAYING! IF WE WIN, WE WIN! IF WE DON'T… WELL… THEN AT LEAST WE'RE WARM!"

Harry nodded when Ron looked at him as though asking if this were the right decision.

Madam Hooch appeared from nowhere in the storm, earmuffs now on her ears.

"ARE YOU READY?"

Ron nodded to her, his voice tired from yelling and Harry mounted his broomstick grimly. It was up to him to finish the game quickly.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew and both teams left the ground, though they couldn't see each other doing so.

Snow, once again, filled Harry's eyes despite his glasses and he attempted to blink the flakes out. The cold stung his face and his hands grew numb as a grueling quarter of an hour went by. Soon, Harry was so cold that he was shivering and considered finding Ron to ask him to forfeit for the sake of the team.

Then, somewhere in the din, a whistle blew. Harry looked around wildly and then willed his broom to descend for the second time that game. Once he landed, he could see a little more clearly and ran to where he could see the whole team was standing, looking remorseful.

"What happened?" Harry ask, catching up to them as Sloper and Kirk walked away.

"We lost." Ron croaked sadly as snow beat down on them. The rest of the team was walking in Sloper and Kirke's wake. Harry felt as if lead had been dropped into his lungs, causing his breath to vanish.

"What?"

"We lost. Their Seeker, Rachel Abbot, caught the snitch six minutes ago, but it took a while for her to find someone to tell."

"We-- we lost?" Harry said, unable to believe it.

"Yeah. By ten lousy points. Ruddy luck, the way she caught the snitch. It ran into her and she had enough sense to grab for it."

Harry looked down at the ground, ashamed. He'd lost a Quidditch game. And just like the only other time, he felt as if he'd lost the world.

"C'mon, Harry. Cheer up. It's not that bad." Ron said, his voice trying to brighten up, but Harry could tell that he, too, felt angry about their loss.

"Not that bad?" replied Harry. "The Slytherins are in the lead now."

"But not by much. If we beat Ravenclaw and they lose to Hufflepuff--"

"Which isn't likely." Harry cut in.

"--We'll win."

"Yeah, and if we don't--"

"At least we have our sanity." said Ron wisely.

__

Unlike Fleur, Harry thought miserably.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gryffindor team members were given the seats closest to the fire that night. Despite the fact they lost, each of them was shaking out of coldness, even Dennis, who had peeled his wet sweaters off and left them in the dressing room to dry. Blankets were provided for them and Harry was soon smothered with blankets, and felt exactly how Dennis had before the game started.

Hermione disappeared for half an hour and surprisingly did not return with books or papers, but with plates of food and Dobby, who carried hot water bottles for the teams' feet.

"Dobby watched the game, Harry Potter, sir!" the House-Elf squeaked, passing one of the bottles to Harry. Several Gryffindors hung back a ways, watching Dobby with interest. "Harry Potter flew very well, sir!"

"Thanks, Dobby." said Harry gratefully, putting the hot water bottle under his feet.

"I is sad that Gryffindor lost, sir, but I is happy that Harry Potter did not freeze to death!" Dobby said happily.

"Erm-- thanks, Dobby." repeated Harry.

"Taking a different turn with spew, are you?" Ron asked, taking a cracker from Hermione's plate of food. "Telling the House-Elves to serve us?"

"Of course not." said Hermione bossily, handing Harry a few crackers. "And it's S--P--E--W, Ron, how many times have I told you."

"I was just asking." Ron said, grinning through his blankets. "It's not like you to ask the House-Elves for extra work."

"I didn't want to do it, but the team missed dinner when drying up and I thought you might be hungry after today."

"Whatever your aims are for spew, thanks a million, Hermione." Harry said, taking another cracker after stuffing the other few he had hungrily into his mouth.

"You're welcome," said Hermione quickly, walking around the circle to give food to the other team members.

"Hey, look!" someone shouted, pointing to the window. Outside was an owl with a package tied to his feet, knocking on the window with his beak. A seventh year rushed to the window and opened it. The owl swooped down and landed in front of Hermione, who immediately became excited. She grabbed the package and untied the owl, who flew off.

"What's that?" said several people, but Hermione nearly set it down on the table and continued to serve food.

"Nothing." she said dismissively. "Just a package from home."

Harry opened his mouth to remind her that her parents didn't have an owl, but she gave him a meaningful look and he closed his mouth back up.

As the hours passed, more and more people started to saunter upstairs. A little after one, the only people that were left in the Common Room, were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So, what really came for you?" Harry asked and Ron watched as Hermione picked up the package lying on the table next to the empty tray that used to hold food. She unwrapped the brown paper that was hiding a book. Hermione silently turned the book around so Harry and Ron could read the cover.

__

Druid to English Translation Book for the Confused Wizard by Dedra Fillinpole.

"It's here!" said Hermione excitedly. "Harry, do you have the coin with you?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He'd left it in there so he could take it out and examine it every once in a while when there was nothing to do. Handing it to Hermione, Harry watched it glint in the firelight. Hermione took it and studied it as Harry had so many times. She flipped through pages, running her finger down several of them, her eyes flicked from the coin back to the book. She made notes on a peace of parchment lying on the table.

Harry and Ron waited, excitement boiling inside them; were they finally going to figure out what the coin meant? What were they going to do once they did find it out?

For several minutes, Hermione kept the boys waiting eagerly for an answer. Finally, after what seemed hours, but only half of one, she looked up.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"I need more time to figure this out." Hermione said. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"Do you have the words yet?" asked Ron. "What does it say?"

"I don't know." said Hermione, biting her lip. "This book isn't Druid to English. It's Druid to English."

"So?"

"There's a difference. This is in Druid, not English."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. It means that I have to read the entire book and find the translations the other way around. From English to Druid, rather from Druid to English."

"Well, what good's the book if you can't translate stuff both ways? I say we chuck it." said Ron.

"I'll figure it out some day, but it will be slow. They have the Druid alphabet, here, and I've gotten the words… in Druid. But now I have to translate it to English with a dictionary that translates it to Druid."

"Read what it says in Druid." said Ron, interested.

Hermione grabbed her notes.

__

"Eim frawln tor eie glorze,

Tel frawln eib tol reteblentar

Eim frawln tor eie pyil

Tel frawln eib tol twyl

Eim frawln tor eie hdelm

Tel frawln eib tol vexse

Eim frawln eib gwitrah ceaque

Tel frawln eib tol futre

Eim frawln Excalibur

Tel frawln eib tol pasra…

Blah, blah, blah. It goes on an on." finished Hermione.

Both the boys were quiet.

"I'll try to understand it as quickly as I can."

"That would be great, Hermione." Harry said, sinking back into the couch he was sitting on.

"Just do it soon." said Ron, grinning. "Or I'll die of anticipation."

"Just to ask," said Hermione, "_why_ is this so important to figure out."

Harry thought about it as his friends stared at him. Why _was_ it so important? Why did he want to know it so badly.

"I-- I don't know, exactly." he answered. "I just feel like I need to find the answer… like the answer is close… like it has something to do with me."

Hermione and Ron continued to stare at him.

"I know it sounds weird." said Harry quickly. "That's just what it feels like."

"Whatever it is," said Hermione, yawning, "I'll find it out tomorrow. I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

She made her way to the Girls' Dormitory and slowly and sullenly, Harry and Ron left for the Boys' Dormitory.

For another few hours, Harry sat awake, unable to sleep. The coin, for some strange reason, made him want to find the answer so badly that he considered attempting to go up to the Girls' Dormitory to wake Hermione and make her read the book.

Why was it so important?

------------------------------------------------------------L-----------------------------------------------

Whew! This took forever! I could NOT write the Quidditch game for the life of me! I didn't know what should've happen and I know they lost, I'm sorry! I just needed something interesting to happen!

Yeah, I've been so busy as well. Monday, I started work again, Tuesday, I was at school 'til 9:30, for Band Council, pit for the musical, and pep band . Wednesday, I had flute lessons and it was my friend's birthday. Thursday, I had pit again. Friday, I had a test in math and it was my Grandmothers' birthday! AAAAAH! Also, on the 14th of January, I had to give up my flute… WAAAAAH! It's being sent to some place to get the gold plating replaced! I miss it so much!

Now, the words Hermione read are my version of Druid. They aren't actually Druid. I looked forever for an English to Druid dictionary online, but I couldn't find a single one! If you come across one, please send me the website so I can redo the poem in actual Druid. I had the same problem as Hermione, but the other way around! I will be forever grateful for anyone who can give me a website!

Review time!

****

Masked One- ::coughs:: Yeah… a small typo. It happens to everyone, but thanks for pointing it out. And I did mean for Harry to get an O in DADA. I've just never been able to get around to fixing it because I'm extremely busy! And it never said that Harry only finished one problem. I'm quoting from the American version of book five, page 725. "Slowly, tortuously, he began to write an answer…. He had a stab at question five…. continues on to page 726 Slowly he wrote two lines about the trolls, then read through what he had done so far…." He did write more than one question, but there was no real way of knowing how many questions there were, and how many he really did answer. I'm glad that you like my writing and I am so happy that someone told me that Dumbledore's letter was in character, because so many people gave me daggers in their reviews about how OOC it was! I do appreciate the criticism, thank you, very much and keep in mind that I do acknowledge your problems with this story, but might not get around to fixing them for a while. And, as a last word, even if you noticed I begged for reviews, you did review after all (LOL) and many others found it in their hearts to review to me as well. If people do not like that I ask for reviews, that's their problem, not mine. Thanks for the helpful criticism and words.

****

Ellen- I hope you get better soon! My throat has recently been scratchy and painful! I hate it so much, but I talk too loudly for it to get better! Poor me! Poor you! Poor us! Poor Harry! Go Peeves! Lol!

****

Facil Glow- Glad you liked the pics. Frost, evil? Maybe… ::smiles wickedly:: won't say nothin' here!

****

Wtf- Yeah, I made a mistake with Harry's grades… he was meant to get an O. I'll try and fix it A.S.A.P. By the way, Neville got an Exceeds Expectations, not an Outstanding. If you read the letter more closely, Dumbledore says that they either got Outstandings or EE's, so it doesn't mean Neville got an O, like Harry. I disagree with Neville being a stupid klutz. He's gotten so much better since book one and though Snape still freaks him out, he's really good at D.A.D.A. It says so at intervals in J.K.'s book 5. And he helped Harry so much in the climax of the book, at the Department of Mysteries.

****

Eh- You never know! I think Hermione would make a really good D.A.D.A. teacher! And Harry's E in D.A.D.A. was an accident. He actually got an O.

****

Nienna- Thanks!

****

Tobypotter- I'm really glad you like the story! It's people like you that I enjoy writing for! Great… I sound like a president… 'It's people like you that make America better'… AAAAH! Sorry if you're not American! I'm not putting America down! I love America!

****

Gogglehead Lover- Have you really got it figured out? I added a bit more to the plot in this chapter-- did it add to your theory? Oh, 'Lost' was SO good! Claire's back! YAYAYAY! Charlie's awesome! He got hung by stupid Ethan, but Jack saved him! Yay for Jack!

****

A.M. bookworn247- I feel very fortunate. How is Harry feeling stupid in an unnatural way?

****

Yendenikhil- Hmm… interesting name… LOL! Sorry about the mistake in chapter 1, with Harry getting an E. He actually got an O.

****

Silenttiger43- YAY! Ron's so cool! I hate spiders as well!

****

Starsmiles- Maybe he will show the pictures to someone, but, like Harry, he will probably forget along the way or something… Silly Harry! Yes, poor Bill! He's one of my favorite Weasleys! Silly Frost!

****

Josh52629- How would you know Umbridge would never return? The 6th book isn't even out and J.K. Rowling never said that Umbridge wouldn't return? Harry actually got an O, not an E. That was my mistake, I apologize. You never know how the Dursley's are going to treat Harry until they do. Consider yourself lucky for not seeing the original copy of Dumbledore's letter!

****

Ophidia-black- Yay! I'm glad you feel special inside! Luv ya! D'you have any stories on ? If you do, I'd like to read them! Poor Fleur! I can't wait for the climax, either! I want to get to it so badly that it's not even funny! I am so excited! Keep being awesome!

****

Trinityelf- Silly Trin, missing a chapter! You're so lucky to know, you lucky duck, you! You're in my crowd and it's nice to know I can share these things with you! Out of everyone, I trust you the most with the plot! You and my mom, but she doesn't read my story ::sobs::. Ha ha! I also made it challenging for you! You've no clue who Antonio is at all! YAY!

****

Constance Truggle- Thanks a bunch!

****

Joyce- You're SO close! Your guesses are really good ones, but none of them are right except for the one with Harry in it. I'm glad I made it challenging for you! It makes stories more fun to read when they have guesses! It will be hard to guess most of them since some of them are hidden in the plot so far. Keep guessing! I enjoy hearing your thoughts!

****

Jenn108- Thanks!

****

Kiara32- ::dances:: I've got 600 reviews! YAY! ::dances again:: You've almost got 200 reviews! Thanks for the wonderful review!

****

Mei1105- I'm sorry I'm making you cry! Although I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the review!

****

Michele- Well… I _try_ to make the characters true to the books, but some aren't happy with them… that's okay. I haven't read your stories in a while… I should check them out again!

****

Dana- Harry's a silly billy, honestly. He so conservative all the time that even I don't know why he doesn't report all his dreams! ::clucks tongue:: _What_ am I going to do with him? LOL!

****

Leggylover03- Here you are, mellon nin!

****

Jeanne2- You're expecting right! Thanks a bunch!

****

JeanieBeanie33- ::laughs wickedly:: Yes, I am evil! But it's that that keeps people happy with my stories! I'm glad you're enjoying them, if they are good or bad!

****

Emerald-silver Serpent- Poor Bill! It was in the picture, not in real life. Hope you had a good b-day!

****

TankerMDK- I'm glad you think so! LOL! ::giggles::

****

Larna Mandrea- Thanks a bunch! It makes me really happy to hear that you like my writing! It makes me swell with pride! YAY!

Thanks for your reviews!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next chapter: (One I've been waiting for, for a long time!) Harry and Cho go to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, much to Harry's dislike. Yet Harry sees Snape and Frost among the kissing teenage couples (Snape and Frost **aren't **kissing). What could Snape possibly be doing in such a frilly shop? Something tragic happens and Harry's mind goes blank!


	26. The Late Madam Puddifoot

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all.

****

Author Note: Please, no flames. Also, I made changes to chapter 1 for Harry's grades and a slight change in chapter 23 where I changed the name of Voldemort's snake from Sequina to Ophidia. Thanks, Ophidia-black for giving me the thumbs up on using the name! Also, I put some new notes up before chapter 1 starts. Please take the time to read them and no Legolas-gurl88-bashing afterwards, please! Right… I used 'please' twice in the same sentence! I must be tired!

Story time!

-

26. The Late Madam Puddifoot

February 14th loomed closer and closer physically, as well as mentally, for Harry. He felt guilty at the fact that he wasn't looking forward to his date with Cho. She certainly had, the way she sounded so keen when asking him. But he felt that every time he and Cho gave another date a go, something always went wrong- why, Harry felt, would this date be any different?

Every day, Harry badgered Hermione about the coin. Soon, she lost her temper with him and he had to duck as she threw one of her books his way, hitting Neville in the back of the head, making him swallow his Droobles Best Blowing Gum. He began inflating and Harry and Ron had to float him to the Hospital Wing to be punctured, only to return finding Hermione pour over the coin, her hand on her forehead, quill in her hand scribbling furiously.

In the end, Harry decided to try and ask her if she needed help, but he didn't know exactly what he could do for her.

February 12th, Harry had a run in with Peeves, who was beginning to get over his shock a bit more and kicked Harry's nose, breaking his glasses at the bridge. Grumbling curse words, Harry repaired his glasses and rounded a corner to find himself face-to-face with Cho. They merely grinned at each other and walked in separate directions.

February 13th, Harry walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after dinner, having forgotten his book there the previous day and saw Professor Frost at the desk they shared, dipping her quill into an ink well.

"Hi, Harry!" Frost said enthusiastically, looking up when she heard Harry enter.

"Erm… hi." Harry muttered back. "Was your dad's wand ever found?"

"Wha-" Frost asked, looking confused, but then her face brightened. "Oh! Yeah, we found it about a week ago. Nasty little gnome was using it to prop up some leaves as a shelter. Antonio brought it back to Dad."

"Great." said Harry, forcing a grin.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Frost asked, frowning.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Just- never mind."

"No, what is it?" Frost said, putting her quill down on her parchment.

"I just- just left my book here yesterday."

"Oh, you mean this book?" Frost said, holding up _Druid to English Translation Book for the Confused Wizard_.

Harry felt as though he'd been hit in the head by Grawps' club.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, racing to the desk and snatching it out of Frosts' hands.

"Is that not the book?" she said.

"No- well… yes. This is my friends' book, but she had it with her when she left yesterday."

"I just found it on the desk. I've been reading it- and her notes. Where are these from?"

Frost held up Hermione's quick scribbles.

"Nothing." said Harry, taking the notes as well. He walked closer to her, opening the drawers on the desk as she watched. When he found his own book, he left without so much as a goodbye, racing to the Gryffindor Common Room to give Hermione's book back to her.

Soon, February 14th came and Harry woke up to Ron shaking him.

"Time to go, mate," Ron said as though Harry were going to the executioners' rather than to Hogsmede.

Harry entered the Great Hall with Ron a quarter of an hour later, looking around and spotting Cho among the mass of Ravenclaw students. She made eye contact and waved enthusiastically at Harry, who returned the wave apprehensively.

Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione, who was reading the _Daily Prophet_. Before he'd even eaten one bite of his porridge, Hermione turned the page of the newspaper and choked on her Pumpkin Juice, while spilling her goblet.

"What?"

"It- it-" sputtered Hermione, mopping up Pumpkin Juice from her lap. She shoved the _Prophet_ under Harry's nose and he took it, reading the headline.

****

Ex-_Daily Prophet_ Reporter Reported Conjuring Illegal Magic

Until 1903, being an Unregistered Animagus was legal. But when unfortunate Ugtra Pullsov, who could turn into a duck at will, was killed by Muggle hunters during duck season, the Ministry of Magic made it a law that to be an Animagus, the witch or wizard must be registered first.

However, despite the various laws, a letter was sent to the Ministry of Magic giving information about an unregistered Animagus in the midst. The letter was simply signed 'A Hogwarts Student'.

Rita Skeeter, forty-five, was accused of being this unregistered Animagus. Last Friday, several Ministry Committee members arrived at Skeeters' house around six o'clock. As soon as she answered the door, they began asking her questions. She turned herself into a beetle and flew off. Having no means of flying, the Committee wasn't able to follow her.

If you see a beetle with white spots around its eyes, please alert the Ministry of Magic, for the crime of being an unregistered Animagus can earn one up to seven years in Azkaban and running from the Ministry may add another three years.

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, who had been reading the story from over Harry's shoulder. "That _cow_! She just… _ran_?"

"And she knows it was me." Hermione said, biting her lip. "Even if it just says 'A Hogwarts Student' she'll know it was me. I'm the only one who knew."

Harry said nothing. He didn't know the price for that particular crime was seven years. If his father or Sirius had been caught… Harry didn't even want to think about it. Instead, he turned to his breakfast and finished it as best as he could, his date with Cho now taking up his mind.

After the remains of breakfast vanished from the tables in what seemed like no time to Harry, he stood up and walked to Cho, who was walking in his direction with another friend.

"Hello, Harry." Cho said, blushing madly and Harry wondered what all the fuss was about. He waited patiently as Cho said goodbye to her friend, who walked off.

"We'll see you, Harry." whispered Hermione, pushing Ron out the door.

"You- erm- look nice." said Harry to Cho, who beamed and waved her shiny black hair behind her proudly. She walked closer to him and took his hand in hers. Harry did not protest, but it made him feel uncomfortable to hear the sniggers of the Slytherins behind him. Cho and Harry walked on like this, past the Whomping Willow, past Hagrid's hut and the Quidditch Stadium and out of the gates.

Before Harry knew it, they were walking along the cobblestone pathways of Hogsmede, hand in hand, going into various stores, looking at the owls in the post office, laughing at pranks in Zonko's and admiring a quill in a window that wrote your essays for you.

Once, Harry saw Ron and Hermione walking in the opposite direction, bags in their hands. Harry nodded to them, but Cho looked coldly at Hermione and nodded stiffly to Ron.

"Erm-" said Harry, attempting to strike up a conversation. "So, I've never really asked…"

"Yes?" Cho persisted, looking hopeful.

"Er- what's your favorite class?"

"Oh," said Cho, looking down, but then back up to Harry, smiling again. "I'm really good at Charms- I got an O in my O.W.L.s and Professor Flitwick recommended me to the Accidental Magic Committee, because I'm good at fixing things with magic and I'll need a job once I'm out of Hogwarts- I'm in my Seventh Year, remember?"

Harry's brain froze. No, he hadn't remembered. He had never really considered what Hogwarts would be like without Cho. The dread he'd been feeling as this date had grown closer melted and was replaced with a slight worry that he didn't know he felt anymore.

What if Cho met someone else?

Cho seemed to be thinking along the same lines and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Don't worry- I'll still write you. And you'll have Hermione Granger as company."

Harry was jolted back to his senses.

"Do you know that I don't like Hermione- as in romantically- right? She's just my friend." he blurted. Cho looked at their moving feet.

"I suppose." she said awkwardly. "Still- you know. I like you and I suppose I feel jealous when you spend more time with her and all."

Harry stopped himself from saying 'that was obvious, wasn't it?' just in time. Instead, he checked his watch and received another shock. It was already past noon.

"We should stop some place for lunch." he said. Cho leaned over and checked his watch as she wasn't wearing one herself.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked Cho. She looked around the surrounding shops thoughtfully. Harry knew that she had come to an answer but was wondering if he, Harry, would agree to it.

"Madam Puddifoot's?" asked Cho.

"Erm- al-alright." said Harry. He would have rather preferred some place like the _Three Broomsticks_, but decided against mentioning it in hopes that he and Cho would finally have a peaceful date. They walked for a while and soon Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was in view.

"Shall we go in, then?" Cho asked and Harry nodded. He pushed the door open for her and the familiar tinkle of the bells on the door went off. After she walked by, Harry began to walk in himself. Then all of a sudden, he stopped in the threshold, gawking at what he was seeing at the other side of the shop.

Snape. Snape and Frost.

They were sitting in the corner, heads low, murmuring to each other. Snape was frowning and shaking his head.

"Harry?" Cho's voice said, "Why are you standing there? I've found us a table, come on."

It wasn't until she took his arm that Harry realized that she was talking to him.

"What?"

"I've found us a table." she repeated patiently. "Come on."

They weaved their way around kissing couples until Cho led him to a table in the middle of the room. Sitting down to face Snape and Frost, Harry watched them apprehensively, straining his ears to see if he could hear what they were muttering about. Unfortunately, the couple at the table next to his and Cho's were extremely loud kissers that he couldn't hear a thing.

"So," Cho started and Harry directed his attention back to her, "what are _you _planning to do after Hogwarts?"

"Er- I don't know." said Harry, trying to get his mind back on the date, "I was thinking of becoming an Auror."

"Well, I think you'd be a very good one. You're really good at the Dark Arts."

Despite his nervousness, Harry's heart lifted a bit.

"Thanks." he said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I've been thinking of a career in Quidditch. Though my parents would rather I go through with the Accidental Committee, nothing can replace Quidditch. I already wrote a letter to the Captain of the Tutshill Tornados, asking if there might be a spot open in the next year. I'd heard rumors that Roderick Plumpton was going to resign."

"Cool," said Harry. "You'll have to send me tickets to your games."

Cho blushed, looking pleased with herself.

A witch came by and took their orders. Harry and Cho both ordered a coffee and a tray of biscuits to share. Within a few seconds, the witch had returned with their orders. Harry and Cho were quiet for a bit, sipping absent-mindedly at their steaming mugs.

Harry brought up a conversation about Rita Skeeter's escape and they talked about that for a bit, but went back to staring into the abyss quietly. Harry redirected his attention to Snape and Frost to see that Frost was holding up what looked like pictures and scrolls. Harry wondered what they were doing. It was extremely odd to see Snape, with his billowing black robes in a tea shop decorated with red and pink. But Harry had to remind himself that he, too, was sitting among these ridiculous adornment.

"Harry," Cho said suddenly and Harry jerked his attention back to her. "I feel a little stupid asking you this, but…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well… I've been wondering for a while and… well…"

She bought herself some time by drinking more of her coffee, but when the mug ran out, she no longer had an excuse to prolong her question.

"Do you… well… like me? I mean, in the way I thought you liked Hermione?"

"Romantically?" Harry helped, feeling a little stunned at the question.

"Yeah." Cho said, blushing furiously and looking down at a biscuit in her hand.

"Cho-" Harry began, but something caught his attention behind Cho's back. Snape shook his head again at Frost, stood up and began walking to the door. Frost stood up too, her eyes blazing. She let out an yell that brought her the attention of several people in the vicinity and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Snape's back as he proceeded to the door.

"Watch out, Snape!" Harry yelled and before he knew it, he was running in Snape's direction.

"_Crucio_!" yelled Frost and Harry knew he didn't have much time to reach Snape, so he took a jump over another couple and hit Snape full force and the two of them went toppling into another couple, who screamed.

"Potter-" Snape hissed angrily, but Harry was watching as Frost's curse hit the tuneful bells at the door and caused them to explode. The rest of the couples watching all screamed as pieces of the bell went flying everywhere and everyone ducked under their tables, a few of the girls sobbing in the arms of their dates.

"If you won't be with me," Frost thundered, "then you won't be with them!"

She shot several spells, one hitting a waitress in the back and she fell to the ground. Another hit a boy straight in the face and he fell over, landing on his girlfriend who he was shielding. She screamed and jumped up, causing the table to fall over, bashing into another. Glasses, mugs, plates and wall decorations were exploding around the shop and everyone was screaming, trying to reach the door.

Harry and Snape watched in horror from the floor, neither unable to get up from the shock of what was happening in front of their eyes.

Frost pointed her wand at the doorknob and said a spell that melted it completely.

Madam Puddifoot tottered out from the back of the teashop and gasped at the scene before her.

"I say!" she said, "What in the world is-" but didn't finish her sentence as Frost pointed her wand at the aged witch.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Frost yelled and the old woman fell to the ground in a blaze of green light.

Harry yelled as the green light blocked his vision- the same sort of green light that had taken his parents from him. As the light receded, Harry could see that Frost was smirking wickedly.

"You will regret your decision, Snape." she said. "I will kill everyone in here unless you come with me- to my side."

"Philberta," Snape said, his usual sneering voice returning, he and Harry still crouched on the floor and Harry turned to his enemy who's sanity he'd just saved, "Killing these innocent people will do nothing to sway my decision to no join you, so I ask you not to hurt anyone in here."

For the first time in six years, Harry saw fear in the Potions-master's coal-black eyes.

"So be your decision." Frost said cruelly. She pointed her wand into a corner, right at someone who was sitting stupidly at a chair. Harry felt as though his heart had stopped when he realized that she was pointing her wand at Cho.

"Cho!" Harry yelled. "Get _down_!"

"_Crucio_!" Frost screamed and a jet of light flew at Cho, hitting her in the chest and she fell from the chair, screaming in agony. Sweat began forming on her brow as Harry watched in horror.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He began to stand up, but Snape grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay down, Potter, if you care for your life at all."

Harry watched Snape for a moment, then shook his head in disbelief.

"You started this. I'm going to finish it." Harry said quietly. He stood up fully.

"Potter!" Snape hissed at him. "Get back here!"

Harry heard none of this. All he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears, Cho's screaming and his own footsteps, running in Cho's direction.

Frost's head jerked from watching Cho with a satisfied grin, to seeing Harry running in Cho's direction. Harry was five feet away from Cho when a forceful wind blew at him, pushing him away from her. His feet left the ground and he did several summersaults as he flew through the air and hit the wall, causing a shelf of fragile teacups to topple to the ground along with himself. The people closest to him screamed.

Hitting the floor, Harry let out a painful grunt, but then looked up as Frost walked toward him, her wand still pointing at Cho.

"Well, if it isn't my colleague!" she said, repeating the words she'd said to him that night when her brother Antonio was in the fire. Panting heavily, Harry stood up, feeling that his left arm was bruised.

"Let her go, Frost!" he yelled, though they were only three feet away from each other.

Frost smirked.

"And what if I don't want to?" With that, she began walking towards the crumpled form of Cho.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked her. Though he couldn't see her face, since her back was turned to him, he knew she was smiling to herself. The entire place was quiet except for Cho's screams.

"Maybe I am. But then again, so were your parents. But they were also fools. I may not have known them, but I _do _know that they made many wrong decisions, which is why they ended up dead and you a lowly orphan dragged up by Muggles."

This insult was too much for Harry. He pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted and a scarlet jet of light shot from his wand and raced towards Frost, getting closer and closer- and then bounced off her. Harry barely registered what happened when the spell rebounded and raced towards him and sent _him_ into the wall again, this time hitting a second shelf of teacups and a teapot.

The jagged edges of the teacups cut Harry's arms, face and back, but as soon as he landed on the floor, he jumped to his feet and sent another disarming spell at her. Again, it bounced off, but Harry ducked when it was sent back his way, hitting a frame on the wall (whose occupants screamed and ran from the frame) to come crashing down on a table that shielded five people. They, too, screamed and Frost laughed.

Cho started to jerk and scream louder. Finally, Frost lifted the spell and Cho's screams stopped. Harry tried the stunning spell on Frost, but it, too, merely bounced off and was sent at Harry, who ducked again.

"_Crucio_!" Frost yelled, hitting Harry's head full on with the spell and he crumpled to the ground, screaming, his hands clenching shut and tears running down his face.

He wanted to die… to die right there, on the floor. He wanted it to end, to feel no more pain… the pain Frost brought on him… the very pain that Voldemort had used on him two years earlier…

The pain lifted and Harry lay on the floor, shaking. Cho could be heard, sobbing in the corner.

"That aught to teach you." said Frost. He could hear her footsteps drawing closer to him as he lay, panting on the floor. Every footstep rang in his ears. She kicked Harry's wand out of his hand and it went skidding across the wooden floor, then knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Stay down, if you know what's good for you."

She stood back up and shouted in Snape's direction.

"You see what you've caused, Snape? Just by not joining me?"

Harry opened his eyes to see that several people under the tables closest to him were staring at him in horror. He stood up shakily and leaned against the wall to clear his head of the dizziness that took place.

Frost was facing Snape, who was standing, his wand held in front of him.

"Don't try anything on me, Snape." whispered Frost dangerously. "As Potter has already found out, I have a Body Shield Charm that blocks any and all curses."

Harry gathered his remaining strength and courage and ran at Frost, who turned around as Harry jumped and sailed through the air at her.

"What the-" she said, but could not finish her sentence as Harry knocked her over just as he had done with Snape earlier on. The two of them wrestled on the ground for several minutes, Harry making sure that his hand held tightly onto her wand arm, directing her wand tip away from himself.

She shouted curses at him- both magic and non-magic. Harry could feel his strength ebbing away. He looked up to see Snape rushing to several couples who were lying on the floor from injuries. Frost took this moment to jerk her hand out of his grasp and pointed her wand at his neck. She uttered an unfamiliar curse at him.

Suddenly, Harry felt as though his lungs had collapsed and his throat blocked off all air from reaching his lungs in order to refill them. He let Frost go and staggered back, trying as hard as he could to draw a breath- even a tiny breath. But he couldn't.

His head spun and he felt dizzy and nauseous. This, however, did not stop him from hearing Frost shout one last thing at Snape.

"If you survive today, you will join me in the end, whether by will or by force- you will join me!"

She pointed her wand at the ceiling and screamed a spell at the top of her lungs no one could understand what she was saying. Then, she Dissaparated.

Harry wondered what the last spell was, but when he heard the walls creaking and rocking back and forth, he knew that she had used one that would cause the entire shop to fall to the ground. Everyone in the shop realized this at once and began screaming, running for the door, pounding at the windows, trying to get anyone's attention from the outside, but no one could hear them. Girls sobbed, boys yelled for help, but Harry knew long before that it was pointless. They were all going to die- including him, Cho and Snape.

His breath still caught in his chest, Harry rushed to Cho as fast as he could and fell to his knees at her side. He could feel his consciousness fading as his eyesight grew dark. Finally, the walls began to break. The wood splintered. The remaining portraits screamed and ran from their frames. The couples hugged and cried and pleaded for help that wasn't coming.

The ceiling broke in parts and crushed several people below. The walls began rocking over and Harry flung himself over Cho's head, protecting her in the only way he could think of. His last thought before the wall hit him and Cho and he lost conciousness-maybe more- was why all these innocent people had to die- die right here, in this innocent teashop, whose owner lay dead only a few feet away.

-L-

Oooooooooh! Major cliffie! Not too mellow-dramatic, I hope. I think it is, a bit. And sort of different from the rest of the chapters, but when I'm a bit depressed, my writing is depressing. Sorry about that! I was really excited for this chapter, you know! And now it's finally up!

****

Today, February 8th, is a very special day for me, which is why I chose to wait for today to post. Today, a year ago, I started writing on I can hardly believe it's been a whole year! My first story was 'The Old, the New and the Unexpected' for 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' While the plot was okay, my writing stunk, which makes me proud that it's improved so much!

What did you Americans think of the Super Bowl? I was rooting for the Eagles since my Dad's family comes from Philadelphia. I was sad when they lost.

Congrats to J.K. Rowling! She is now a mother to not only Jessica Rowling and David Rowling-Murray, but Mackenzie Jean Rowling-Murray! Hooray for J.K. Rowling!

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.

Review time!

****

Kiara32- Yeah. I was planning on them to win, but the story just rolled this way. Very observant! Excalibur! Congrats on making it to 200 reviews! I'm nearing 700, and I can hardly believe it!

****

Ellen- I'm glad your better! Didn't see you at the basketball game……….. Erm………. Nothing else to say! SORRY!

****

Wwwendy- Thanks! Sorry about that! A lot of people have been giving me a hard time about that, but it was honestly an accident, so I'm changing it now. You can go back to check what the actual grades that I meant for him to have are. Thanks! The reason he was teaching 6th year was to keep up with his own grades. If he was teaching 1st or 2nd year, he'd have to drop a class every day except for one.

****

Fornax- Did I say Neville's parents were dead? Where? However, Mr. Weasley is dead and Frost is cool, but evil!

****

Bahzad- Well, if you see an English to Druid Dictionary, let me know! Thanks!

****

Michael A.C.- Sorry about the grammatical errors! I suppose it happens to everyone, right?

****

Bujiana- Wow! Thanks! It took a long time to develop the writing skills… a VERY long time!

****

Kensai1- It hates me too, but it won't let me do search for some authors! EVIL! LOL! By the way, the grades I put weren't correct. I apologize for that, and I have fixed it. He actually does have an O.

****

MCross- Thanks!

****

I Am In Sirius Denial- Actually, most of my chapters, with the exception of a few, are all ten pages or over. Those that aren't (I think there are three) are 9 ½ pages long. Thanks!

****

wolf awaken- Harry's just forgetful! Sorry. Meant 6th years.

****

Necroblade- Thanks!

****

Trinityelf- We won! Hooooooray. Evil guy-who-bugs-us-and-follows-us-everywhere-and-constantly-looks-at-you-and-annoys-both-of-us! I think you know who I'm talking about :wink:.

****

Ophidia-black- Check out the very end of chapter 23. I changed the snakes' name to Ophidia, just for you! I'll have to check it out… your story, I mean. I think I've read a few chapters and left a few reviews, but I've been so busy, I barely have time to post this!

****

Forrest- Yeah… sorry.

****

Silenttiger43- Did you like this one? My flute is still getting it's gold plating on! I MISS IT SO MUCH!

****

JeanieBeanie- Was this more tragic than Cho kissing him? Sorry, but I am pairing them together.

****

TankerMDK- Eh… whatever floats your boat, I suppose… :stomps ground:

****

Madde- I'm certainly not anti-Harry Potter. I find it insulting that you call me so. If you don't like my story, read the 'Author Note on Criticism' at the beginning of Chapter One and mull it over.

****

Larna Mandrea- Thanks! I honestly like Cho. She might not be the nicest person, but her character is so fun to write! Thanks a bunch for the review!

****

Mistopurr- Sorry I haven't replied any e-mails lately. My computer is being a F.R.E.D. and hasn't let me on e-mail for four days! Thanks for the review! Hopefully, I'll talk to you later… not later… SOON!

****

Mei1105- Poor Gryffindor!

Thanks, guys, for the reviews.

****

Next Chapter- Stuff happens… just kidding! Actually, so much stuff happens that I can't put it all in… Hints! Sarff is acting odd… Harry asks about Cho (you guys didn't think I'd actually KILL him, did you?) when he wakes up in the hospital wing. He gets a strange letter. D.A.D.A. is cancelled for obvious reasons. Hermione delves farther into the notes from the coin.


	27. A Recommended Appearance

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, J.K. Rowling, J.K. Rowling… :looks up: Oh, hi! I'm just checking off how many characters and things belong to J.K. Rowling::looks back down: J.K. Rowling, J.K. Rowling, J.K. Rowling…

****

Author Note: This chapter will be a bit slower paced than the last one and I apologize if it's a bit boring. I just need some things to be resolved in this chapter. Maybe the next chapter…

27. A Recommended Appearance

__

"It is almost time, Wormtail." Voldemort said wickedly.

"Time, Master?"

"Yes, time-- time to strike."

"Sir--"

"He has the coin, Wormtail. She's told me. She found it in a Mudblood's book. His friends' book."

"How will we get it if Potter has it, Sir?"

"We won't."

"But, Master--"

Harry yelled loudly.

"Shh! He's awake!" he heard someone whisper.

"No he's not."

"Of course he is." the first voice said bossily. "Harry… wake up."

The voice coaxed Harry's eyes open. Light immediately filled his vision. Once his eyes got used to the unfamiliar light, two shapes came clearer. One with red hair and another with bushy brown hair… Ron and Hermione.

Harry tried to sit up, but let out a groan of pain and fell back on a pillow. Ron and Hermione moved closer, worry filling their eyes.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I-- yeah." Harry panted. Though he realized he was breathing regularly, his voice sounded unusually winded and croaky.

"You gave us such a scare, there, mate." said Ron, pouring Harry a glass of water and handing it to him. Harry took a small sip and felt his voice replenish slightly. He didn't answer to Ron's statement right away, and instead, looked at his surroundings. Familiar portraits hung on the walls; familiar sheets covered him. He was in the Hospital Wing. Taking a deep breath, he struggled to sit up. Hermione helped him to do so and once he was sitting, he looked at his friends, trying to remember what had happened.

Instantly, his head filled with horrible memories of Frost performing the Cruciatus Curse on him-- his inability to breath at all-- and the walls of Madam Puddifoot's Teashop crashing down on him and everyone else.

"How did I get out?" Harry thought aloud.

"Well--" Ron began and Harry looked at his best friend. "The people in the other buildings heard the shop coming down and rushed outside to see what was going on. They saw the walls collapse. Someone had enough wit to run for help. He ran into the _Three Broomsticks_ yelling that the shop had come down and we knew you were probably in there."

Tears were filling Hermione's eyes and she rubbed them away hurriedly.

"When we arrived, people were already rummaging through the wreckage, looking for survivors." Ron continued. "After a little bit, they found you. They thought you were dead-- because you weren't breathing."

"It was the Inhalation Charm." Hermione cut in. "It causes the lungs to collapse and air to be blocked."

"Well, it worked." Harry said grimly.

"Luckily," Ron cut in, "they felt for a pulse and found one. An old bloke of a wizard knew what the curse was because of the symptoms you had--"

"Your neck was bruised and puffy--"

"And did the countercurse. You started breathing again."

Harry lay his back on the wall behind the bed.

"What about Cho? Is she alright?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

"What?" Harry said.

"Er-- well… she's sort of… mad." Ron said. Harry's heart stopped.

"It was the Cruciatus Curse." Harry said. "Frost performed it on her."

"Frost did this?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah." said Harry. "But never mind that-- what about Cho?"

"Well…" said Ron. "She's not fully hurt-- like Neville's parents or… Fleur. But she forgets who she is sometimes. She's got sort of what Lockhart has though not as permanent. They have a specialized potion for her and she'll be back at the end of the month."

Relief swooped down on Harry. At least her mind wasn't completely damaged as Fleur's had been.

"But what about… well… everyone else?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Hermione, "twenty-seven bodies, including yours, Cho's and Snape's bodies were found…"

"And…"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed, "Twenty-three of them were dead!"

Harry was sure that the Inhalation Charm had been put on him again. Twenty-three? Out of twenty-seven?

"Who--" croaked Harry, "--who survived?"

"You, Cho, Snape and another Hogwarts student." Ron said, pointing his thumb over his back to the bed across from Harry's. Harry painfully leaned over and saw that it was one of the noisy kissers who had been sitting next to him and Cho. His face was deathly pale and his chest rose up and down in short movements as he stared up at the ceiling, not even comprehending that he had visitors surrounding him.

"Poor bloke," Ron said, shaking his head slightly in sympathy, "Soon as he woke up, he went into shock and denial. He still thinks he's in the teashop, snogging his girlfriend."

When Harry moved back into place, he looked at his arms. For the first time, he noticed that they were bandaged as well as his neck.

"Teacups sliced you rather badly." Hermione explained, seeing what Harry was looking at. "Madam Pomfrey removed an inch of one from your shoulder yesterday."

Harry instinctively reached one of his bandaged arms up to his shoulder and felt a slight pain on his left shoulder.

"Why couldn't Madam Pomfrey just cure it with magic? I mean, these're just cuts right?" asked Harry.

"Well, one of the teapots was magical and when it sliced you, it stuck really badly and spread some sort of foreign tea into your veins and that took Madam Pomfrey hours to clear up."

Again, Harry swallowed hard. His mind left the hospital wing, also leaving Ron and Hermione in a silence as the two stared at him, eyes filled with worry and sorrow. He didn't ever remember falling asleep, but at one point or another, he passed into unconsciousness.

The longest week of Harry's life happened after he woke up the next morning, feeling slightly better. Madam Pomfrey gave him porridge for breakfast as she took a cloth and dropped a few beads of some smoking grey substance onto a cloth, then transferred it to his scraped neck, all the while muttering things like, "Lucky you're not dead" or "Almost out of _Nexis Neck Potion_".

Notice signs were posted in the Hospital Wing and, according to Ron and Hermione, in the Gryffindor Common Room, that Defense Against the Dark Arts had been cancelled until further notice. The next time Ron and Hermione came to visit him, Ron took his quill out and added at the bottom of the announcement _Because one of the teachers almost died and the other is a raving lunatic_.

"Where _is_ Frost, anyway?" Harry asked, eating the sausages that Madam Pomfrey provided, as Ron returned to his seat, hiding his quill innocently. Disapproving stares from Hermione were followed, until she looked back at Harry.

"They caught up with her yesterday. It was in the newspaper this morning. It said that she's in a heavily guarded cell in Azkaban right now charged with the crimes of manslaughter and possible service to Voldemort, waiting for a trial date to be set."

"Don't know why they even bother with a trial." Ron said, opening a wrapper of one of the chocolate frogs that Hagrid sent Harry as a get-well present and stuffing it into his mouth. "Woman kills twenty-three people, I'd say chuck her in jail and be done with it."

"Ron, that's the same attitude those people had when Sirius was convicted. It might not have been her!"

"Aw, open your eyes, Hermione!" said Ron disbelievingly, "Harry was there! He saw her!"

Hermione sat back in her chair, huffily, crossing her arms.

"I suppose your right." she said. Harry and Ron exchanged surprised looks.

"I am?" asked Ron, surprised, his mouth still full of chocolate frog.

"Of course you are!" snapped Hermione, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I-I dunno… it's just… I've never been right… and you've never _admitted_ that I was right!"

"Then there's hope for the world." said Harry.

On Sunday, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, warming the air a bit, but not much. Harry was released from the Hospital Wing with bandaged arms and neck, though not as heavily. He was able to cover up his arms (which were looking pretty red and purple), but could do nothing about his neck, which had turned a lovely shade of green, which, according to Madam Pomfrey, was a sign that it was healing. To Harry, however, it meant more embarrassment.

Harry spent the entire afternoon in the Common Room, talking to Ron and Hermione, avoiding stares of first years. At lunch, he walked into the Great Hall and saw Snape sitting at Dumbledore's left. Harry's heart gave a jolt. In the excitement of himself, Cho and Frost, he'd forgotten all about Snape.

The Potions Master looked slightly better off than Harry, but bore a few cuts around his face. If there were any more injuries, Snape had covered them almost professionally with his billowing robes. Harry and Snape made eye contact for a brief second and Harry received another shock. Snape's stare was not a friendly stare-- far from it, in fact-- but it seemed ever-so-slightly warmer than his usual coldness. Harry gave it a week to fade.

"We heard him telling Dumbledore the other day how you saved him." Hermione said as the three of them took their seats at the Gryffindor table, avoiding stares from the other tables.

"Noble thing, Harry," Ron said, "I wouldn't've done it."

Harry grunted a response. During the remaining of lunch, he kept his eyes on his plate, feeling the gazes of everyone on his back.

After lunch, Harry left the Great Hall and told Ron and Hermione he was going to visit Hagrid. They both muttered something about how they needed to do homework. Harry knew they wanted him to have time to talk to Hagrid alone and he, Harry, was grateful for their consideration. Lost in thought the whole walk to Hagrid's, Harry didn't even realize he was right outside Hagrid's house for at least a minute. When he knocked, Hagrid's voice boomed out at him.

"Who's tha'? Who's there? Who-- _down_, Fang. _Down_."

The door opened and Harry stepped into the threshold.

"Hi, Hagrid."

"Harry! Nice ter see yeh, Harry, nice ter see yeh. Blimey, what dragon swallowed yeh up and spit yeh back ou'?"

"No dragon." said Harry, taking Hagrid's silent invitation to walk inside. He sat down at the table and leaned over, resting his arms on it. Fang rested his head on Harry's lap and panted a slobbery mess.

"Now, I know I shoudn' be askin' this, but what the 'ell's botherin' yeh so bad?"

Harry stared at Hagrid in astonishment.

"Haven't you _heard_?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I 'eard alrigh'." said Hagrid, "But yer alive, yer lady friend'll be fine in a month, Frost is in jail--"

"But the other kid who survived is in total shock!" said Harry, "And to top it all off, twenty-three people died, Hagrid! Twenty-three!"

Hagrid was silent. He exhaled roughly and lowered his head, eyes closed. Then, without moving from his position, he spoke.

"I know wha' 'appened, Harry. I know 'ow many people died. But yer worth more ter me than all o' them put together. If only one of yeh was able ter live, I'd've rather it been you. Thank God, yeh survived. With or without yer cuts and injuries. Better you alive an' hurt than dead."

It was Harry's turn to be silent. He stared at Hagrid for a moment, then averted eye contact and concentrated on a notch in the table. How could anyone talk after someone had said _that_ to them? When it became clear that Hagrid wasn't going to talk first, Harry looked up again.

"But _twenty-three_ people, Hagrid…"

"Ah, I know it's 'ard ter face the facts, bu' when yeh get ter be as old as I am, yeh learn things. And yeh find ou' wha's mos' important ter yeh."

What was Hagrid saying? That Harry would grow to be a grouchy and selfish old man?

"So--so you're saying that the lives of those twenty-three people weren't important?"

"I didn't say a thing of the like!" exclaimed Hagrid. "All I'm sayin' is tha'-- blimey, this is 'ard-- all I'm sayin' is tha' yeh should feel lucky for wha' yeh 'ave. It migh' not be there the nex' day."

"What are you talking about, Hagrid?"

"I'm talkin' abou' _you_, Harry! Yer importan' ter me! Yer in more danger than all yer classmates put together. I never know if yeh'll be there to say hello to me the nex' day!"

Harry stared at Hagrid. Giant tears leaked from the corners of the Gamekeeper's eyes. Neither of them said a thing.

"I'm scared, Harry." Hagrid said. "I'm scared fer yeh! An' I'm scared fer me an' fer Ron an' Hermione! Yeh kids're the only friends I've ever _really_ had! An' _you_, Harry, are more like a son ter me in ways."

He lifted his giant hands and wiped his ruddy face. Harry was speechless. He hadn't _wanted _the conversation to be this sad.

"An' _now_ look at yeh!" sobbed Hagrid, sitting across from Harry. "Yer bruised, every inch o' yeh! But tha's not it, Harry. Yer growin' up, fightin' fer what yeh believe in, takin' responsibility. I'm proud o' yeh, Harry." He sniffed gigantically. "I'm proud o' yeh."

"Er-- thanks." said Harry awkwardly. Hagrid took the hint and wiped his face again. He sniffed one last time.

"Sorry, mate. Jus' everythin' tha's happenin', yeh know… so, did yeh get my gift?"

"Yeah." said Harry, gladly taking up the new conversation. "Thanks. Ron loved them."

Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"How're Grawp and Sarff?"

"Who? Oh, Grawpy's doin' great. It's Sarff I'm worried abou'. She keeps tryin' to get ter the castle, so I've had to tie her to tons o' trees to get her from gettin' there."

"Why does she want to get to the castle?"

"Dunno. Probably smells the food."

Night fell before Harry returned to the Common Room. He and Hagrid had talked for so long that they hadn't even noticed the time. The second he stepped through the portrait hole, a demeanor-looking owl swooped over to him and landed on his shoulder. Harry winced slightly due to the pressure on his injury, but the owl simply gave him a regal hoot, dropped a letter into his hands and took flight again.

Confused, Harry looked around for Ron and Hermione. He found them by the fire with a seat saved for him. When he dropped into his favorite chair, Ron looked at the envelope in his hands.

"What's that?"

"I dunno yet." said Harry. He looked at the seal on the envelope. It was stamped with the Ministry of Magic symbol. Silently, he opened it while Ron and Hermione watched and unfolded the letter. Ron and Hermione leaned in closer to read over his shoulder.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that you were among the four witnesses that survived the events that happened on February 14. The other survivors are listed, Cho Chang, Severus Snape and Barnaby Salamander. We would ask that the four of you attend the hearing of one, Philberta Bradwer Frost on February 29 at one o'clock.

However, new has reached us that Mr. Salamander is in shock and is unable to speak at the present time and Miss. Chang is temporarily unable to recall fully what happened. Mr. Snape has already sent a reply saying he will be unable to attend. However, Miss. Chang's parents allowed Miss. Chang to attend if she was entirely recovered at the listed time.

Therefore, it would be in the best interest of the Wizengamot to hear the story from one of Philberta Bradwer Frost's victims. Please send word by owl at your most convenient time necessary informing the Wizengamot of your status of attendance.

Sincerely,

Tireena Bagcock

Senior Wizengamot Official

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione, mouth oddly dry.

"There you go, Harry!" said Ron obligingly. "You can just tell your part of the story and they'll be sure to chuck Frost into Azkaban."

Hermione gave Ron another disapproving stare and then began to speak.

"Ron, will you stop obsessing over whether people will go to jail or not--"

"I'm not _obsessing_. I'm merely pointing it out, if you don't mind."

"Shut it," said Harry as Hermione opened her mouth for the rebuttal. When his two friends stopped quarrelling, he spoke.

"The actually expect me to face _her_? After what she did to Cho and those other twenty-three people? And who's to say the Wizengamot will even believe me?"

"This is your chance, though, Harry." said Hermione. "Half of them didn't believe you last year, I know, but this year, _you're_ not the one in the chair-- _Frost_ is."

"What do you think, Ron?" asked Harry, staring at Ron. Ron's ears turned pink as he went under pressure.

"I think you should do it. Maybe we'll get a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts in her place-- not that you, Lupin and Fleur weren't good. I meant the _other_ teachers."

Harry sighed, then nodded.

"Fine. Do either of you have a quill? I have a letter to write."

In the late hours of the night, Harry still lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

__

Go to sleep, a voice coaxed and Harry's eyes closed, but then snapped open again.

__

No. What if I have one of those dreams again?

What if you don't?

Who's to say I will or won't. I don't want to take chances. I'm tired of being the one to wake up shaking or screaming.

But you're tired, aren't you? The voice sounded more coaxing than ever. _"Take a chance… sleep_.

Harry's head sank more deeply into the pillows and he felt himself doze off.

A shape was flying. The Snitch? No, no, it couldn't be. It was much bigger. What was it? It was flying towards Harry, giving off a loud screech. As the night progressed into the early hours of the morning, the shape continued to fly to Harry, but never got closer. Soon, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan's voices woke Harry. He pretended to be asleep. A few more minutes. That's all he needed. Then he'd be ready to start his Monday morning.

L---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for how long it took to post this stupid chapter! Believe it or not, I had writer's block for a solid month! I couldn't even think of one little thing to write. Horrible place to get writer's block, isn't it? Right at the biggest cliffie in my whole story… or not? I dunno… we'll find out sooner or later, right? On top of having writer's block, I was so busy that when I wasn't at a school-related something-or-other, I was at home, pouring over books and doing homework. I tried to schedule a bit of fun and I did get it, but I rarely had a time when I wasn't doing SOMETHING that kept me away from the computer.

You see, I joined the Pit at our school for our Spring musical and that took up so much time. I don't think I've ever played my flute so long before! It was fun and I met a bunch of new friends and had tons of laughs along the way, but the music was challenging and we'd be practicing, sometimes from 4:00-9:30! Wow, right? Every day of the week for the two weeks approaching the show, we did that! I went home early a lot, but I also signed up for a solo competition for my flute. The highest grade was a I and I got a II. The lowest grade possible was a IV. But I feel I did well, because the piece I chose wasn't very music…ly challenging. Just 'Danny Boy'. While it was fun, all I wanted was some criticism and ideas for how I could make myself better. So, next year when I actually have my new flute (which I got back TODAY! EEEK!) and a good, difficult piece, maybe I'll make it to State!

I have finals this week… woo hoo…

We're (my band and me) are preparing for our trip to Disneyland. We'll be there most of Spring Vacation, and I'll be getting back somewhere around 5:30 seven days later. Then, the next day, we're packing up and going to my family's PRIVATE ISLAND! No, I'm just joking. It isn't our private island. We don't even own it, but my great-great-great grandfather was the first white child born on the island, so that's got to count for something, right? Little piece of my history for you. Anyway, don't expect anything to be posted for a while, 'cause I'm very busy! Sorry!

__

Written about three weeks later… We got back from Disneyland after a 40 hour train ride! And our train got stopped for about every little thing on the way… car crashes, trees in the way, drunks on the train… yup. So I got home at about 11:30 p.m. Then I had to wash clothes and back for my family trip. I was sick the whole time, so I didn't have much fun. I still have a pretty bad cough. I just got home from the island about an hour ago. I would have posted this SO much earlier, but my computer chose the worst possible time to fry to the point that my mom had to buy ANOTHER computer! And it still hasn't arrived yet. When this chapter is posted, it means that we got the computer, but until then, I'm without internet, e-mail and AAAAH! How will I survive?

__

Yet another week later… The computer came, but they forgot to pack a part, so my mom called them and they said that they'd send it overnight. They didn't. So my mom called and they ignored her calls until finally, after three hours of attempting to call, she got the number to send the computer back. We're going to send it back on Monday and she bought a new computer that will take about a day to set up! WAH! It ended up taking about a month to actually get the computer and internet running, but then my internet malfunctioned, so I couldn't post until later!

****

700 REVIEWS!

Review time!

****

SmartEagle- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Markami- I'm not sure if you're still reading, but if you are, great! Yeah, I noticed the underlining as well, but I just thought I'd fix it when I posted my next chapter. I honestly was going to do it, and now it's fixed. Thank you for taking the time to point it out, but don't judge a book by it's cover… or a story by its… underlines? Hm… I'll have to think that over a bit.

****

The evil witch queen- Long time no chat! Wow! A lot of people I didn't think were reading this anymore have come back! I'll see about checking your story!

****

XxJaredxx- Yay! Someone that actually agrees with me on the whole Bill/Fleur thing!

****

LiLy MaLfOy13- Thanks!

****

Nienna- Howdy,doo, mellon-nin! Thanks for all the encouragement!

****

Amy- Thanks! I enjoyed your review!

****

Bongie- Yes, damn cliffie. That's life, I suppose, right? Right? Hello? Anyone there? Hello?

****

Pipaluga- YAY! You're back! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NOT BASHING CHO! Now I know I'm not the only one who likes her character!

****

Kelly White- Thank you so much for agreeing with me! I just don't like the fact that people take other people's ideas without them saying it's okay first! Thank you!

****

Kiara32- :sings: Frost is evil, Frost is crazy! You'll see what happens with her later… next chapter… but I'm sure people will be close to bashing my brains in.

****

Facil Glow- Thanks so much!

****

Bahzad- Thanks! Sorry this chapter took so long!

****

Patwas-Potter- Fifth year… sixth year… whatever. At least I have my health and most of my sanity. You'll find that that mistake appears often. Don't think anything of it.

****

Ellen- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SSSSSSPPPPPPAAAAAANNNNNIIIIISSSSHHHHHHH! Anyway, thanks for the review!

****

Misto- Am I evil enough? LOL! I hope your writer's block clears up!

****

Mei1105- I'm SO SORRY for taking so long. It really wasn't my intention, but I was very busy! Thanks for the review!

****

Shelly- I _can_ tell you this; the reason Frost told Harry to stay down wasn't for protection, it was as a sort of threat. If he got up, she'd do something horrible (not that she didn't anyway) to him. He got up, so she did do something horrible to him! She took his breath away (not in the good way; the bad way! LOL!)

****

Constance Truggle- I'm sorry, but I'm glad your confused. It makes for better story reading in the future for you, I hope! Thanks much for the review!

****

Ophidia-black- Yo, Ophi! You're an awesome person! I don't know what it is about you, but you just make me want to compliment you! YAY YOU! Don't worry, I'm not gay, just excited that I have a three-day weekend!

****

Wytil- … um…

****

Gogglehead Lover- Thanks! I know! And guess what Harry's brave actions towards Snape are getting him? NOTHING! Poor Harry! But maybe he'll feel better! Though Frost is glad, she's one of the best characters I've EVER made up!

****

Michael A.C.- Very good. It's like him to put differences aside… sometimes at least!

****

TankerMDK- The way you wrote your last response, it sounded a little… mean. Sorry if that's mean… what I just said, I mean. Okay, now I'm not making sense! Anyway, that's all I have to say on the matter.

****

Trinityelf- :sings: Lost, Lost, Lost, Lost… I'll see you Sunday!

****

Jeanne2- : bows to Kiwi Jeanne: Thank you!

****

Starsmiles- Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait… sorry for dullness that might have occurred.

****

JeanieBeanie33- I'm not either a Luna/Harry, Ginny/Harry kinda person. Something about both of the girls just seems like their wrong for Harry. I wonder who Harry'll end up with in book 6?

****

Mistress-Genari- Ooooh! So close on your guesses, yet so far away! Sorry, can't say more than that. Don't like cliffies? My story will be full of them, as a forewarning if you hate them so much.

****

Trojan Horse- Don't worry, I didn't kill Harry.

****

Silenttiger43- Thanks a bunch! Good point about the _Expelliarmus_ thing. Didn't notice that!

****

Dana- Thanks for the review!

****

M.Cross- Sorry I had to put a period in your name. My computer was being evil. POOR EVERYONE!

Well, that's all the reviews! Thanks, guys!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next time: _Frost's hearing_… that's all I can say on the matter.


	28. Philberta's Trial

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own nothin'.

****

Author Note: Yay! It didn't take as long for this one to come up! Sorry if it's a bit boring… the next one, I promise!

Story time!

28. Philberta's Trial

The month of February passed with an anticipation unlike any other Harry had felt since the Third Task in his Fourth Year. Everyone seemed to know about Frost's hearing and it was the main topic of discussion in the hallways. People would hush when Harry walked by. He knew they were talking about him; about his side of the story. He'd been confronted hundreds of times about the story, but he refused so say anything.

Defense Against the Dark Arts classes remained cancelled and everyone enjoyed an hour of leisure in between classes.

"What d'you suppose they'll do when Frost is sent to Azkaban?" Ron asked a week before the trail was to take place as he, Harry and Hermione walked through the courtyard in the snow. "Get another teacher?"

"Oh, they'll have to, of course." said Hermione, pulling her cloak tighter around her. "They can't go the rest of the year without Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Let's just hope they don't choose a madwoman next time." said Harry, his teeth chattering. His neck had begun to heal up. The swelling had gone down considerably and the color was turning from a dark purple to a deep green, which, according to Hermione, was a very good sign. Good or bad, Harry gladly left the bandages on that Madam Pomfrey commanded he leave on until his neck was a puce color.

By the time his skin returned it's normal color, only a day was left until Harry had to go to Frost's trial. When he woke up the next morning, it was still dark out, but he got out of bed, knowing that he would have to leave soon with Professor McGonagall, who offered to accompany him to the Ministry of Magic and back.

Once he dressed in his Hogwarts robes, as McGonagall had advised, he walked to her office and knocked on the door. She appeared at the door in a matter of seconds, already dressed in her own robes of emerald green.

"Good morning, Potter," she said quietly, "are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," said Harry almost wearily. McGonagall merely nodded and stepped aside, allowing Harry into her office. Harry walked in and looked around.

"How're we getting there? Floo powder?" Harry asked, but there was no fire in the fireplace.

"No." McGonagall said. "Professor Dumbledore has arranged for a Ministry Car to drive us. Now sit and wait. It will only be a few more minutes before the driver comes."

Harry walked to the wooden chair in front of McGonagall's desk and dropped into it. McGonagall sat in her armchair and stared at Harry beadily.

"Nervous, are you, Potter?" she asked.

"Not really." replied Harry. McGonagall nodded and pulled out her wand. She pointed to an empty space at her desk and a stack of toast appeared with two small glasses filled with jam and butter and two goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Eat." McGonagall said simply, taking up her goblet.

For the first time noticing how hungry he was, Harry gratefully grabbed the top slice of toast and spread butter on it.

Within the next ten minutes, there was a honk at McGonagall's window and she stood up and rushed to open it. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the car floating in midair. It had been a while since he'd seen an hovering car, but he recovered quickly from the shock.

"Come on, then, Potter." said McGonagall as she climbed in the car with great agility for a woman her age. Harry went to the window and put a hand on either side of the pane, hoisting himself up onto the ledge and reached out a foot and touched the floor of the car. He then heaved himself fully into the car and shut the door.

"Close the window to my office, please, Potter. It's quite a drafty day and I don't want to come back to a cold office." said McGonagall and Harry rolled down the car window and pulled the latch to the office window until it shut.

"Right-O," said the driver, stuffing a cigar into his mouth, "Hold on. It'll be a bumpy ride to London."

With that said, he floored the gas and Harry and Professor McGonagall were both forced back into their seats.

The ride lasted for only half and hour. It seemed that the Ministry Car was able to jump over great distances just like the Knight Bus. Soon, the driver stopped the car.

"The visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic to your right, then." said the driver, turning in his seat. "Erm… will you be wanting help, Ma'am?"

"No, thank you." said McGonagall who was looking a pale green color. She opened the door and stepped out, looking a bit wobbly. When the driver took off, she leaned over to Harry. "I don't much care for those cars. Nor the Knight Bus. I offered to Transfigure a page into a Magic Carpet, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. He said it was much to cold for a carpet flight."

Harry grinned a bit. He'd never ridden on carpet before, and, at the speed the Ministry Car driver was going, he would have rather taken another Thestral.

"Right," said McGonagall, straitening her robes, "we'd better get going. Come along, Potter." She walked to the familiar telephone booth and opened the door. She ushered Harry inside and shut the door after she'd gotten inside as well. McGonagall reached for the phone and picked it up. With her other hand, she dialed 6-2-4-4-2.

The recognizable cool voice of the lady filled the phone booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Minerva McGonagall, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, escorting Harry Potter, a student at the same name given. Potter has been summoned for the trial of Philberta Bradwer Frost."

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." replied the voice. Two bright badges shot out of the coin slot and both he and McGonagall grabbed their own and pinned them on, just as before.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Yes, yes, we know. Get on with it!" said McGonagall impatiently.

"Thank you." said the voice coldly and the phone booth shuddered and the floor began to descend. It was hardly as thrilling to Harry a second time and he didn't have much to look at. McGonagall stood there, hands clasped behind her back. Finally, the floor shuddered to a halt.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the female's voice more stiffly. The door to the phone booth opened up and Harry and McGonagall stepped out. Harry headed for the wand inspection desk as he and Mr. Weasley had done before. McGonagall grabbed his shoulder.

"I have written permission from Dumbledore that says that we are to go without a wand search. It clears up some time to see if we can find Miss. Chang."

Harry's heart skipped a beat in hearing Cho's name. He'd forgotten that she might attend the trail.

"Isn't Dumbledore's name mud around here now?"

"Not as much as last year since the sight of You-Know-Who."

Harry nodded and began searching around. Sure enough, within the next ten seconds, Harry heard his name called from across the Atrium, near the Floo Powder portals.

"Harry!"

Harry turned in time to be jumped on and hugged. Cho's hair flew into his mouth as she squeezed him tighter. Finally, she let go.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad that you're alright! I was so worried when, well, when I could remember what happened. They told me that you were under close care at Hogwarts, but they never said if you had actually made it! Were you hurt much? I hope not. I wasn't too badly. Well, except for the Cruciatus Curse and everything, but other than that, I've only got a few bumps and scrapes. They said that was from the whole shop coming down on us. I don't remember that part, I think I was unconscious. But they said that you'd blocked me and… oh Harry, thank you so much!"

"Breathe, Cho." said Harry, grinning. Cho stopped short of a new sentence and smiled warmly at Harry. She hugged him again and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"So, were you hurt badly?" she asked again.

"Not horribly." said Harry, attempting to sound a bit braver than he'd felt back in the teashop. "Like you said, just a few bumps and bruises."

"Miss. Chang!" said another voice. A lady dressed in a purple robe with curly red, flyaway hair jogged up. "Please don't run! Remember, you're still on the mend."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Healer Ganymede." said Cho impatiently. She smiled warmly at Harry and then rolled her eyes.

"Well, Philberta's trial is in half and hour, so why don't we find where the room is?" McGonagall cut in.

It only took them all fifteen minutes to find the courtroom. McGonagall seemed to know her way around pretty well, but it must have been a while since she'd been there because she was mumbling about how much it had changed.

"Here it is. Courtroom number two." she said. She straitened her robes and made sure her hat was on strait. Harry and Cho took the hint and straitened their own robes. Harry tried to make his hair lie down flat, but, as always, it remained stubborn. McGonagall then reached up her hand and rapped sharply on the door.

Within a few seconds, there was mumbling from behind the door and a short witch looking much like a bloated toad greeted them. To Harry, seeing this face again was pure torture, for it was none other than Dolores Umbridge. As soon as she saw who was at the door, her toad-like smile vanished instantly.

"Well, hello there, Professor McGonagall." she said sweetly through her own irritation, her obnoxious smile returning quickly. "Mr. Potter… Miss. Chang… and… um-- pardon, but who are you?" she addressed the Healer.

"Healer Ganymede, here to assist Miss. Chang." said Healer Ganymede.

"Did you receive an invitation from the Wizengamot to attend this trial?"

"No." said Healer Ganymede, her voice faltering slightly. "But I got written permission from Mr. Fudge that states-- right there--" she pulled out the letter from a pocket and pointed to a section of it, "--that I may attend if Miss. Chang needs me."

"And she needs you?" Umbridge said, grabbing the letter and holding up to the torchlight as if deciphering whether it were really the Minister's handwriting.

"Dolores, stop this nonsense and let the poor woman in." said an old man with a giant moustache hanging under his nose. "The trial will be starting soon."

Umbridge gave McGonagall one last glare and Harry a poisoned smile before stepping aside and letting the four of them in the room.

The first thing Harry noticed once he entered the room was the same chair in which he'd sat in almost two years ago, positioned in the middle of the room. The chains looked as if they'd been polished of any rust and he was sure that, this time, they would bind the arms of the one who sat in the chair. He looked in the other direction and found the familiar faces of Cornelius Fudge, Percy and even Dumbledore. As he looked around at the rest of them, he saw several that he recognized from his disciplinary hearing. They seemed to have recognized him too, for they were all leaning over and whispering to their colleagues. Among all the faces, however, one stood out to Harry, and gave him more of a shock than ever. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in between a lanky witch and a portly wizard and sneering at Harry.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked aloud, mortified. Everyone stopped talking.

"I've been cleared of my charges, Potter." Lucius answered. "The Minister was kind enough to give me a second chance. I see now that my actions were wrong and my true loyalty lies with the Ministry. I have been proven innocent."

"But you're not innocent!" Harry shouted. "You're working for Voldemort!"

"Minerva, please control your student." Dumbledore said calmly, his hands folded.

"Professor," said Harry, turning to Dumbledore, "you know he's guilty. You captured him!"

"Now would be a good time, Minerva."

"That's enough, Potter." said McGonagall, taking Harry's shoulder and pulling him along. Before Harry turned away, he gave Lucius a cold look as the Death Eater returned an equally cold sneer.

Harry sat in a chair behind a table where Fudge was sitting. He looked over at the Minister to find that Fudge still held the same dazed look he'd worn for a while. Everyone sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Harry stared at the chair and remembered when he'd been terrified of the prospect of being expelled. Cho sat on his left and McGonagall sat on his right. Healer Ganymede sat at Cho's other side.

A banging from the outside of the door made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"Come in." said Umbridge. Percy began scribbling. The door handle turned and the door creaked open. Instantly, the room filled with a sickening cold that chilled Harry to the bone and made the hairs on the back of his neck lift. Cho gasped and grabbed his arm. Two Dementors entered the room, tall and violent looking. Harry wondered if these were some of the last Dementors that were on their side. He laughed to himself. Since when had Dementors been on their side?

Two slimy and rotting gray hands were extended from the robes, each clasping an arm of Philberta Frost. She looked skinnier than when Harry had seen her in Madam Puddifoot's. Her face was bony and emaciated, and the cheerfulness was gone from her eyes. Her hands were manacled and her robes were torn far beyond the artful tearing in which they had been before. She looked up at the Wizengamot and smiled cheerfully. When she caught Harry's eye, she winked. Harry's insides burned with anger.

The Dementors finally slid over to the chair and one reached in its robes and pulled out a key. It put the key in the lock to Frost's chains and they fell from her wrists. She sat calmly in the chair and wriggled around a bit to find a comfortable spot. As predicted, the chains snaked across her arms, binding her to the chair. She looked unperturbed about this.

Once the Dementors glided over to the corner in which they had been assigned, the Wizengamot broke into conversations.

"Enough, enough." said a cackling voice and Harry looked over to see the oldest man he'd ever seen in his life. He was bald except for a few gray hairs flying around his head. His long nose beaked downwards and his thick glasses magnified his eyes by several times. "Let's get on with this. Shall we begin, Minister?"

"Yes." said the Minister airily.

"Right, then." said the old man again and Harry assumed then that he was the judge. His magnified eyes turned to stare at Frost. "You are Philberta Bradwer Frost, with no current address?"

"I am." said Frost.

"And you have been charged with the manslaughter of twenty-three people, and the near death of four more of those people and the collapse of Madam Puddifoot's Teashop located in Hogsmede on February 14th of this year?"

"If that's why I'm here, I'd say so." Frost said. Harry could hardly stand how cheerful Frost was making herself out to be.

"Yes or no, Philberta?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Now, if the court would please turn their attention, we have two of the four survivors of this catastrophe, Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss. Cho Rose Chang, both students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and both here to witness what they can remember of what happened within the ruined teashop. The two unable to make it to the trial were Professor Severus Snape, a teacher at the same school, and Mr. Barnaby Drake Salamander, another student."

As the old man finished each name, he paused for half a moment to allow Percy time to scribble the information onto his parchment.

"The Judge present is me, Tibulus Terricott, hired by Cornelius Fudge to take over in his illness." said the man, "And the jury present is the Wizengamot."

More scribbling from Percy.

"Now, Philberta, what do you plead?"

"Innocent." Frost said without a pause. The Dementors in the corner shivered a bit. Percy dipped his quill in his ink so fast that the well spilt over his papers and he had to use a vanishing charm to get rid of it.

"Very well." said Tibulus Terricott, peering at her from behind his glasses. "Then please explain your side of the story, Philberta."

Frost sighed.

"Alright. Here's my story." said Frost. "I was in Madam Puddifoots', sitting in the back with Professor Snape."

"What were you doing?"

"I was talking."

"About what?"

"Nothing much," said Philberta dismissively, "just about how school was going. What we were planning to do for O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s and exams. Talking about the weather. The usual."

"Very well. Please continue."

"Then Snape decided to go, so he said goodbye, but right before he left, I-- I… I don't know."

"What, Philberta?" Judge Terricott probed.

"Well, I just felt like-- I couldn't remember who I was. Like I was taken over."

"What did you do when you were 'taken over'?" asked Umbridge.

"I don't remember. I just remember waking up somewhere with people surrounding me. Their robes said that they were from the Ministry and they had their wands pointed at me, so I got up and ran. They caught me, though. I was still drowsy. They said I was under arrest for murder. They took me to Azkaban and said I was to await my trial."

"And that's all you remember." Umbridge said.

"Yes."

"Well, her story certainly seems realistic." said Malfoy. "We've had plenty of stories where people are taken over. Miss. Frost, here, seems to have been one of the unfortunate victims."

"I believe that's what happened." said Frost.

"Yes…" said Fudge.

"And her story certainly fits to what we know about what happened." said Umbridge. "Right, Minister?"

"Of course…" replied Fudge.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore cut in, "we should hear from the witnesses. Otherwise, their journeys over here will have gone to waste."

"Don't be silly, Dumbledore." said Umbridge. "Philberta's told us all the facts we need to know."

"And everything that we have yet to learn, Dolores. What happened _during_ Philberta's, what is the proper word for it? Ah, yes-- phase."

"Dumbledore's right, Dolores. We should hear all the sides. 'Tis only fair." said Terricott. "Therefore, I ask Mr. Harry Potter to please sit before us. Dolores, please conjure up a chair for him."

Umbridge pulled out her wand and a rickety old chair appeared to Frost's right hand side.

"Please sit down there, Mr. Potter, so we can see you." said Umbridge. Harry glared at her before standing up from his seat and walking silently to where Umbridge had instructed him to go. In what seemed like forever, Harry sat down and looked at Frost. She smiled and winked. His insides exploded with fury again.

"Mr. Potter." said Terricott. "Please tell us what you remember from the incident."

Harry swallowed and looked around the room. Malfoy was sneering at him. This made Harry even angrier and he began to speak.

"Well, me and Cho went to Madam Puddifoots' to have coffee together and I saw Frost and Snape talking in the corner."

"Did you hear their conversation?" Malfoy asked.

"No." said Harry shortly. "But when Snape stood up and was leaving, Frost stood up and pulled her wand out and pointed it at him."

"What did you do?"

"I told Snape to watch out and ran into him. We both fell down… barely missing Frost's spell."

"Was she saying anything?" Terricott asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "sh-she said 'If you won't be with me, then you won't be with them' or something like that."

"Hm. Interesting. Did she seem taken over at all?"

"What d'you mean?" asked Harry.

"That is to say, did she seem to be in her normal state, a state in which she knew what she was doing."

"Well, yeah." said Harry. Frost shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Please continue with your story, Mr. Potter." said Terricott.

"Okay. Anyway, she was bouncing spells everywhere. She hit Cho with the Cruciatus Curse--"

There was an audible gasp from around the room and Harry could hear Frost clear her throat uncomfortably.

"Silence. Please continue." said Terricott and the room hushed.

"And so I ran at Frost to get her to stop but-- she flung me back against the wall."

"She was still performing the Unforgivable Curse on Miss. Chang at this time?"

"Yes."

"And she still seemed to be in her normal state?"

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"I tried to get at her again and she did what my friend Hermione says was the… Inhalation Charm on me."

Another gasp could be heard. Harry ignored it this time.

"Then she said some sort of spell at the ceiling and Dissaparated. The ceiling caved in. I tried to block Cho, but I passed out before the ceiling actually hit us. I ran out of air."

The room was silent except for the gentle sucking sounds coming from the Dementors.

"Is this true, Philberta?" Terricott asked, sounding appalled.

"I-- I…." For the first time, Frost tried to get her hands free from the chains that bound them to the chair. Her eyes were wide with fear behind her half-circle glasses and she stared at Malfoy. He gave her a meaningful look and nodded slightly. Frost stopped fighting with the chains and smiled wickedly.

"Yes!" she said. "Yes, it's true, you puffed up, pinheaded, pixie!"

"Philberta, in all my years!" Terricott said.

"Oh, shut up!" Frost said, now sounding extremely different from her usual cheerful self. "I suppose your next question will be 'Why? Why, Philberta, would you do such a thing?' Well, here it is; The Dark Lord is back, do you hear me? Everyone knows he is, yes, even the Good Old Minister over there!"

Fudge gazed at her, confused.

"I am his most loyal servant and to prove myself, I tried to get Snape to rejoin us! He wouldn't! He said his-- his-- _loyalty--_ rested with you moronic lot! So I made him pay, right through his bulbous nose!"

By this time, Harry had already stood up and backed away from Frost quickly. He looked over at Malfoy, who was smiling. Then, Harry turned his attention back to Frost, who was fighting to get rid of her bindings. They hissed at her as she pulled.

"There are two sides of this war-- your dim-witted side and the side of the Dark Lord. If you're not with him, you're against him. Do you hear me? _You're all going to die_!"

L--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Another chapter down! I was getting really into this one. It was extremely hard, writing the court scene, 'cause I wasn't sure if she should have pleaded guilty and been found guilty or pleaded innocent and found guilty. I hope you all liked it!

Review time!

****

Fern- No, thank YOU!

****

Mrriddler- sinks back in chair and sighs happily You have no idea how happy I am that you sent me nice criticism! It seems that every time someone sends me criticism these days, it's always mean. But yours didn't seem like that. It was friendly and I really appreciate that. Okay, on to the actual review. LOL. 'It's clearly written by someone who's passed 4th grade English.' You are correct; I have passed 4th grade English as well as 5th-9th grade English and I am now in an advanced Literature class. Just to let you know! I can see what you mean about the how I am not sure whether I want it to be 'dark' but 'light'. I can tell you, I've had a hard time with that. Any suggestions? Thanks so much for the review!

****

Ellen- I'm glad you had a good time at ODS! Frost evil. Got it. LOL!

****

FrodoBeutlin- How was that?

****

Anonymousangel6694- Thanks!

****

Lilly tiger- I'm hoping Fleur will get better.

****

Nienna- Thanks! Oh, poor Nienna! I'm glad you liked the Hagrid part.

****

Black- If you'll kindly read the note at the bottom of chapter 1 and notes all the way through the story, you will find that I apologize endlessly for the underlining. It took me nearly a month and a half to figure out how to fix it. But please read the notes before asking. Most of the time, I will have an answer there. Thanks!

****

Facil Glow- OMG! How did you know it was a Dell? I'm serious! It was! Are you psychic? Tell me, will I meet Orlando Bloom in the future? LOL!

****

DKRW- Yes, I fixed the underlining FINALLY! It was so hard! My mom suggested re-typing the whole thing, but I didn't want to! That's twelve pages to re-type! So I finally found a way! Hooray! I'm really glad you like this story! Thanks for the help. I totally forgot about the whole 'Happy Christmas', 'Merry Christmas' thing. I'll TRY to remember to fix that if I have time. Please keep reviewing!

****

Kiara32- Yo, Kiki! Sorry. I always tend to give people nicknames out of the blue. I'm glad my writer's block has been cured. I guess the best way to cure writer's block is to just sit down and force yourself to write. Then, you'll get back into the swing of things. That's how it is for me! Maybe it'll work for you! If I see Harry anytime soon, I'll give him a hug for you checks calendar actually, I have lunch with him in a week! Just kidding. I wish I did, though!

****

Ophidia-black- Ophi, Ophi, Ophi! That's hard to type really fast! I'm glad you didn't doubt my sincerity on the gay matter! I just have random spurts of happiness and have to get it out somehow. I know, I'm weird, but what is life if you're not a little strange? Thanks, buddy! LOL!

****

Starsmiles- I'm glad you're happy that Cho's alright! Was the hearing as exciting as you thought it would be? I hope so. Let me know!

****

Mei1105- Frost is evil, isn't she? But I am so proud I made up such a good character! I'm not trying to sound egotistical, but I just love how her name fits with who she is. I have a picture drawn of her. Maybe I can find a way to post it on my bio page, so everyone can see!

****

Mistopurr- I hope you post your story soon! I'm dying and I check your bio page every day to see if it's up! Yay! Misto makes me happy! I was hoping someone would catch the magic teapot and tea! I should have known you'd be the one to get it!

****

Padfoot's Godchild- Why wouldn't Harry be miserable all the time? He's lost so many people, Padfoot, for example. I'm sorry you don't like Harry/Cho (which this isn't) but I really like her character. She's fun to write. And I like to post reviews for several reasons; one, I like to meet new people and if I communicate with them, I get to talk more, two, I like nice criticisms, so I'll review to people about their reviews. Three, what's the point of getting reviews if you don't reply to them? Four. You asked several questions and the only way I can reply to those questions is by replying via I can't do it any other place, because there is no other place. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but just ignore it if it does. Please read the note dated 'April 17, 2005' at the bottom of chapter one. It was there before the underlining was fixed, so I advise you read the notes before you ask the questions. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Cloak of Light in General- Thanks! I'm SO close to the best part in the story! I'm really excited to start writing it! Dude! That is so creepy! We're twins! LOL! This year, I was involved in the school plays by being in the pit. And next year, I plan to try out for leading roles! WOW! Scary!

****

Trinityelf- LOL! Both you and Ellen put 'Frostevil'! AHHHH! You're probably screaming 'NOOOOO!' at this point in time, but I think it's funny! Sorry! snigger

****

SiriusLeeBlack09- Lol! Like Hermione said, it's just fair to give her a trial. Judging by your name, you probably wished that Sirius would have had a fair trial… or an actual trial at that! I'm liking the new name!

****

JeanieBeanie33- Thanks! I thought it was sweet of Hagrid as well. His character flows really well for me, and I'm glad the way that that part turned out. Talk to you later!

****

Trojan Horse- Here it is!

****

Wytil- We only have one oboe player in our band and he's pretty good. We had two last year, but she quit to focus more on Basketball looks appalled at the thought that Basketball might be more important than Band. Thanks for the review!

****

TankerMDK- In chapter 25, you said something along the lines of something not mattering and it sounded as if you were saying it about my story. Check it out if you want to and if you do, please tell me what was up. What was 'pointless'? Yes, I'll have some tea, thank you.

****

Gogglehead Lover- Thanks! I totally believe in Ron/Hermione. I think that they will be the ones to get together. But the thing is is that I can't see them doing it, so I'm not sure if I should have them get together in story 7. Any ideas? What do you think?

****

SmartEagle- YAY! I'm so happy you liked it! When is your next story coming out?

Well, that's all the reviews for now! Quite a few! My back now hurts from bending over my keyboard so long! LOL! Thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'd better start typing it first! LOL… again!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next chapter: Will Frost be found guilty or innocent? The last Quidditch match (which probably won't last as long) but it's between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Exams are coming close, so Harry'd better start planning what will be in his exam. A new D.A.D.A. teacher shows up and something surprising happens during Occlumency!

Note: I'm SO thrilled! Including the next chapter, I only have three more chapters until the exciting part! I can't wait! Finally, all the people who have been yearning for Merlin stuff will get their wish!


	29. Wandless Ways

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, not me!

****

A/N: Sorry for the lengthy update!

Story time!

29. Wand-less Ways

Harry and Cho returned with McGonagall to Hogwarts by Ministry Car provided by Tibulus Terricott. Ron and Hermione greeted Harry at the entrance, eager to hear all about Frost's trial. Once Harry said good-bye to Cho, who walked the path to the Ravenclaw Common Room, he and his friends walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. The whole way, Harry told them everything that had happened.

As he replayed the memories, vivid pictures showed up in his mind. He remembered how Judge Terricott had sentenced Frost to life in Azkaban; the cheers of several of the Wizengamot members. The chill that the Dementors left behind was still in the pit of Harry's stomach, but what chilled him even more was the sound of Frost's voice as she was dragged away to Azkaban. _You're all going to die! Every last one of you!_

Harry shivered.

The next morning was a Thursday. During breakfast, Hedwig arrived at the table with two things tied to her leg. One was a letter and the other was that day's newspaper. Harry silently rejoiced as he read the headline.

"PHILBERTA BRADWER FROST, IMPRISONED FOR LIFE."

Harry then turned to the letter and opened it. A short note was inside.

__

Harry,

Congratulations for your work at Philberta's trial. I know how difficult is for you to relive certain memories, so I am very proud. I trust you read the article. They mention you in it, obviously, and say "Young Harry Potter, previously known as a nutcase, speaks out about the terrors that happened on February 14th."

I have assigned a new teacher to take Philberta's place. You will still teach the Sixth Years, starting tomorrow as she will arrive some time tonight.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"I wonder who he's got this time." said Harry, handing the letter to Hermione as Ron read over her shoulder. He watched as Ron's eyes laughed at the quote from the newspaper.

"Maybe it's a vampire, like Dean said in third year." said Ron.

"Oh, don't be stupid, Ron, why would Dumbledore hire a vampire?" scoffed Hermione.

"Well, so far, he's hired three loons, one was full of himself, one had a magical eye and one had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. Another was a werewolf, one was an ugly old bat and one just murdered twenty-three people. I don't think anything's stopping him to get the weirdest people to work that post. Besides you, Harry." said Ron quickly as Harry snorted slightly.

"So, are you nervous about the Quidditch game this Saturday?" asked Hermione.

"Except for the fact that our Beaters can't hit anything that's not two inches away from their face, I think we have a fair chance." said Ron, eating a piece of bacon, but nothing more.

The next morning, Harry and Ron awoke at almost the same time and got dressed. They met Hermione in the Common Room and the three of them walked down to the Great Hall. There were more conversations than usual, and people's heads were bent towards each other, talking in low voices. Several times, some students glanced up at the Head Table where Dumbledore sat. When the table came into view to Harry, Ron and Hermione, they looked up.

A new lady, probably the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was sitting on Dumbledore's left hand side, talking to him in a low voice, just as the students were doing.

The moment Harry saw her, he knew why she brought on great amounts of conversation to the students who sat in front of her. She was a big woman, very round and wore purple robes, making her look like a giant grape. She had only a few less chins than Dudley had and her hair was placed to one slant above her head, and it was suddenly obvious that she wore a mousy brown wig that was extremely curly. She had a sour face and looked as if she would fall asleep at any time.

"Talk about sour grapes." whispered Ron and Hermione gave him a scathing look and pushed him along to the Gryffindor tables where they could talk a bit more.

"I wonder what her name is." said Harry as he sat down on the bench.

Almost as if answering his question, Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall grabbed her goblet and clanged her spoon to it to obtain order in the room.

"Students," said Dumbledore, raising his hands, "I would like to introduce you to your New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wilma Hicks!"

There was a scattered applause as Professor Hicks waved halfheartedly at no one in particular. Several of the Slytherins snorted in laughter that was not heard by anyone except the Gryffindors, who glared at them.

"Harry, Ron, Quidditch is tomorrow, so I would suggest actually eating something today." said Hermione, spooning porridge into Ron's dish for him as he gawked at Professor Hicks. "Ron!"

"What?" said Ron, barely noticing anything.

"Oh what's the use?" said Hermione, throwing Ron's spoon into his dish, spraying him with his own breakfast. Harry, who had spooned porridge into his own bowl, barely got his filled spoon to his mouth before he heard someone call his name. He turned to see McGonagall standing before him, her hands on her hips. Behind her, Harry could see that Wilma Hicks had gone as well.

"What now?" he said.

"Dumbledore wants you to meet Wilma Hicks now, since you two are colleagues and will be working together."

"Now?"

"Did I stammer, Potter? Of course, now." said McGonagall, her glasses flashing in the torchlight surrounding them in the room. Sighing, Harry dropped his spoon into his dish and stood up, grabbing his bag.

"See you later," he said to Ron and Hermione before following McGonagall out of the Great Hall and into the corridor leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Once they reached the door to Harry's classroom, McGonagall stopped and turned to Harry, her hand on the doorknob.

"Potter," she said, "I know you've been having a hard time, and it is probably not easy going through two other colleagues this year, so try to make Wilma feel at home here. For your safety, we've thoroughly checked her background. Both her parents were Muggles, and she attended a wizarding school in Ireland. Her left arm is Dark Mark free and she has been working as a committee member for the defense of the Fwooper bird for eight years now, so she is very friendly. But I must press upon you again, make her feel welcome. You may go in now."

With that, she turned to doorknob, opening the door. Harry walked inside and McGonagall closed the door behind him. It was not hard to find where Professor Hicks had chosen a seating place, for her purple robes made her stand out extremely well. She was sitting at the desk that she and him would share, her large hands folded and resting in front of her.

"Good morning," she said politely, but Harry could tell she was extremely shy because her voice shook slightly.

"Good morning," Harry responded, walking in and taking a seat at one of the student's desks, right across from where Professor Hicks sat.

"Erm-- how do you do?"

"I'm alright," said Harry. There was an awkward silence in which both Harry and Hicks stared at each other. Suddenly, Harry's stomach growled.

"Are-- are you hungry?" Hicks asked, pulling out her long wand preparedly.

"A bit." answered Harry. Hicks nodded, then pointed her wand at the surface of her desk. A plate full of pancakes appeared, stacked high, syrup and butter accompanying them on the side. Two plates and two sets of forks and knives appeared. Harry stood up and took his plate, stacking three pancakes on top and pouring syrup over all of them. He grabbed a fork and knife and returned to his desk while Hicks prepared her own breakfast.

"Thanks." said Harry shortly.

"So-- you're the sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes." said Harry, taking a bite of his first pancake.

"It's nice to meet you." said Hicks. She paused and cleared her throat, her wig sliding slightly off the top of her head. She grabbed it and pulled it strait before continuing. "I'm sorry for coming off so shy, dear." she said. "I'm normally really talkative, but I'm a little nervous. This is my first day, you see. I'm sure you could relate?"

"Yeah, I was really nervous on my first day."

"It must have been harder for you; you're teaching your classmates."

"I got used to it."

"Of course," said Hicks, taking a whole pancake and cramming it into her mouth. "I'm not much of a talker. Except when it comes to Fwooper birds. They're interesting, aren't they?"

"Er… what's a Fwooper bird?" Harry asked. The light that began to shine on Hick's face extinguished at these words.

"A Fwooper bird is what gives us nice quills, pretty eggs!" she said happily. "I don't know anyone who doesn't know about Fwooper birds!"

"I suppose you do now," said Harry, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Well, they're not very common anymore. They've been outlawed because their songs drive people to insanity!"

"I can't imagine why they're outlawed, then," said Harry, but Hicks didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice.

"Neither can I! Honestly, if people who purchased them were only smart enough to perform the monthly routine of the Silencing Charm, there would be less of a problem. I'm glad we see eye-to-eye, young man."

"Right," said Harry.

Saturday approached with sun in the May weather and Harry awoke with nervousness planted in his stomach as if he had been born with it. The Quidditch game was in a few hours, the one that would decide the Cup.

The few hours passed like a ghost through a wall and soon, Harry found himself in the locker rooms with hardly any recollection of where the time had gone, and what he had done. He pulled his robes on, grabbed his broomstick and in no time, was walking onto the field.

Hermione, sitting in the stands, watched as Harry and Ron emerged from the dressing rooms and walked to the middle of the field, amidst the cries of fellow Gryffindors. Ron was beaming from ear to ear and Harry looked pale and disconnected from what was going on around him. She clapped for them and shouted their names. Behind Harry and Ron trudged Dennis Creevy, Ginny and Mark. Still to come were the Beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper who looked even more confused than Crabbe and Goyle who exited the dressing rooms from the other side of the playing field.

Madam Hooch shouted among the crowd, her voice magnified so everyone could hear.

"Captains, shake hands!" she said. Ron and Roger Davies stepped forward and grasped each other's hands. Behind Roger, Hermione could see Cho wave to Harry, who grinned back.

"Mount your brooms!"

The whistle blew and fifteen brooms rose into the air. Instantly, Ron and Roger headed for the Quidditch hoops, Harry and Cho flew up to a high distance, both searching for the Snitch and Mark made a fantastic move by zooming in and grabbing the Quaffle, throwing it to Ginny, who kicked it strait into the left hoop of the Ravenclaw team.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" newly-hired Colin Creevy shouted into the magical megaphone, bouncing excitedly on his chair. "GO DENNIS!" he shouted and the megaphone whistled. The crowd clapped their hands to their ears and some shouted angrily. Nonetheless, Dennis gave a wave to his brother and shouted with his high-pitched voice, "Hi, Colin!"

Turning away from the game, Hermione reached for her bag and pulled out the Druid coin and her _Druid to English Translation Book for the Confused Wizard_, opened it and began to take notes. Since the book was translating Druid words to English, instead of the other way around, it had taken her a while to get very far.

As far as she could tell, it was a sort of poem. The words 'Eim', 'frawln', and 'Tel' were in it every line. She had memorized every word of the poem, that way, she could read through the words and write down the ones that were familiar. 'Eim' meant 'I', 'frawln' meant 'showed', and 'Tel' meant 'he'. 'I showed him my' and 'He showed me his' began every line of the poem for a while. She also noticed the word 'Excalibur' which was slightly odd to her. Was it possible this coin belonged to King Arthur or someone from that era? Looking at her notes, she looked at the first ten lines of the poem.

__

I showed him my trust,

He showed me his knowledge

I showed him my trickery

He showed me his fears

I showed him my treachery

He showed me his foolishness

I showed him the way

He showed me his past

I showed him Excalibur

__

He showed me his future…

Hermione sighed. There were still thirty-eight lines to translate before the poem was finished.

"RAVENCLAW SCORES! Ten-ten tied! GO GRYFFINDOR!"

Ignoring this, Hermione continued to flick through the pages to look for the words.

__

Eim frawln to gwitrah czechle…

'I showed him the…' Hermione flipped through the pages, and found the word.

"Boy," she whispered under her breath. "I showed him the boy. He showed me his…" she went through some more pages. After several minutes, she found the word, "Courage." The next two lines were almost the same, "I showed him my love/ he showed me his love…"

"Is that the Snitch?" the voice of Colin rang out and several voices and Hermione snapped her head up from her work. She could see Harry and Cho racing up several hundred feet. Everyone was pointing.

"Go Harry!" Hermione shouted, standing up, her notes and book forgotten as they fell to the ground. "Go Harry!"

Cho and Harry were neck and neck, flying closer to the golden glint of the Snitch way up high. Both reached the exact same spot at the exact same time and as they flew off, the Snitch disappeared. Several murmurs sounded below them.

"Where's the Snitch?"

"Who won?"

"Is it gone? Did it fly away?"

"Who's got it?" Colin shouted. Both Harry and Cho flew to the ground and were bombarded with questions from the stands. Hermione waited, bated breath. The stands became silent. The game had completely stopped and Dennis, holding the Quaffle, forgot the game and stared at the two Seekers. Grinning, Harry held up his arm. Clutched in his hand was the Golden Snitch.

The stands burst into screams and applause.

The rest of the day, celebration could be found in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry couldn't help but smile, even if he had the prospect of having to go to Occlumency Lessons later that evening. Hermione fought her way to her friends, sitting by the lit fireplace.

"You two were wonderful, you really were!" she squeaked. The game had been played and over in less than fifteen minutes.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry. The best memory he had from the short game was after he had been hugged by each member of his team, Cho found him and congratulated him by planting a wet kiss on his face. 'Good game, Harry,' she said, and Harry had been immensely pleased that, for once, she was not crying.

Soon, it was time for Harry to leave the party and go to his Occlumency lesson. Reluctantly, he grabbed up his wand and left, leaving the food and celebration sadly.

"Good evening, Potter," said Snape as Harry walked into his office, wand equipped. He was sitting at his desk, looking at Harry with distaste. "Come in quickly, I would like a word with you before we start."

Walking further into the room, Harry moved quickly and sat in the chair before Snape's desk as to not get on the Potion Master's bad side sooner than he would want. As Harry sat, Snape stood up and walked around his desk. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that his teacher was limping.

"What--" he began to ask, but Snape cut him off as he leaned onto his desk.

"A memory given to me by what happened on February 14th, Potter." he said. "This merely happened when a piece of beam from the ceiling impaled my leg as the ceiling fell. Of course, it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't jumped on me to prevent Philberta from performing her curse on me. For that, I thank you."

Harry was speechless. He sat, gripping the arms of his chair and gawking at his least-favorite teacher. _Never_ had he expected getting a thank you from Snape… not even a smile or nod, and here he was, _thanking _him.

"Y-you're welcome," he stuttered. Snape stood up straight and looked down his bulbous nose at Harry.

"Do not expect things to change from now on, Potter. I cannot deny that you may have saved my life, but I have said my thank-you. I still dislike you very much, as you may have put it in your arrogant head."

"You're not my favorite person either, _Professor_," said Harry, shock wearing off now that Snape was again treating him the same as he usually did. Snape nodded without answering and took his wand out from his robes.

"Let's being, then and be done with lessons."

Harry stood up and put his wand in his robe pocket subconsciously. They both moved to the center of the office where everything was cleared away.

"On the count of three, then," said Snape, raising his wand and pointing it at Harry, who quickly gathered his wits. "One… two… three… _Legilimens_!"

Harry's mind instantly went blank and he saw pictures flash before his eyes of his old memories. The Dementor burst into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room… Frost was being led out of the courtroom… he was three and Dudley pulled his ear, he was eight and was running from Dudley and his gang…

"Get… out…" Harry moaned and fell to his knees in the effort to repel Snape's spell. Finally, he felt it lift. Panting, he looked up at Snape.

"That was very good, Potter." he said as though he hated to admit it. "It took a while, but you eventually were able to rid yourself of my spell. Let's try again. Get up."

Harry stood up and closed his eyes as he felt blood rush to his face again.

"On the count of three. One… two… three-- _Legilimens_!"

The second time that night, Harry saw flashes of his old memories fly by. He was serving his detention with Umbridge, the quill cutting into his hand as he wrote _I must not tell lies _over and over again… Mrs. Figg was running to him with her tartan shoes and bag of cat food… his father was coming out of Voldemort's wand…

There was a yell and Harry felt the spell be release him. Falling to his knees, he took deep, labored breaths. Looking up, he saw Snape rubbing his wrist where an irritated swelling was.

"The Stinging Hex again, Potter. I thought I told you last year not to lose control."

"This isn't as… easy as you make it out… to be." Harry panted angrily, standing up and leaning over, taking deep breaths as his hands rested on his knees.

"However you rid yourself from the spell, it works. But tell me, Potter. How did you do it?"

"Do what? Say the spell?"

"No." said Snape, staring at Harry's hand. Harry looked down at his right hand as well. For a moment, he didn't know what was the problem-- he'd sent spells Snape's way before. But he realized what Snape was so amazed about. His hand was resting at his side, but his wand was still sitting in his pocket where he'd put it before they started the lesson.

Lifting his hand, amazed, Harry stared at it. He could hardly believe it-- he'd done magic without even _touching_ his wand!

L-

A small, itsy-bitsy cliffie for yeh. If you totally disagree with what just happened, I would like to point out (so this gets off my record before it can even get on) that Harry has done magic once before without the use of his wand in the original Harry Potter books. In the chapter 'Dudley Demented' in 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' when Dudley punches Harry's wand out of his hand in the dark, he's looking for it and says 'Lumos'. Then, it lights up a few inches away from his right hand. I thought I'd continue on this exciting tale of Harry's powers growing stronger.

I am SO sorry for how long this chapter has taken for me to get up! Since… April… 23rd. Wow! That's longer than I thought initially! I've been really busy with school coming to a close (Just one more week for me and I'll have all the time in the world to write (with the exception of work and driver's ed. Plus a planned trip with me and my family)! I'm really excited, but kinda getting a little nervous. I want to post the last chapter before J.K.'s next book comes out. That way, you're not getting confused with what's going on (or me, for that matter!) And since that's only, like, a month and a half away and me with at least… ten more chapters to go, I'm worried I won't make that deadline. So every day, I'll be on my computer for at least an hour, writing to get this done. Thanks for keeping up with my random posting schedule!

Also, I've got a good friend, Mistopurr. For you LOTR fans (Lord of the Rings), she writes some REALLY good Legolas angsty stories (non slash). I have followed her faithfully for a whole year, now and I hope others will soon as well. Check out her story 'Fallen Angels' as well, if you do check it out. It's really good!

As well, for LOTR fans, I posted a one-shot story (non slash) called 'Haer en Hith' about Legolas and Gimli. Legolas is being called to the Sea. Enjoy if you check it out, and don't forget to drop a review on your way out!

Review time! (Before I do this, I've heard tale of a new rule on that we aren't allowed to post reviews anymore. While I've seen review still being posted on other stories of people, I'm kinda worried. If you know where this new 'rule' might be found, so I can see for myself, please let me know. Thanks!)

****

Anonymousangel6694- Thanks a bunch! I love reviewers like you, who make me want to write more. Thank you SO much for telling me of plagiarism attempts. I don't want any 'family issues' to pop up for you and your cousin, so it would be great if you could give me her penname, story title and chapter where the plagiarism can be found, that's all I'll need. I really appreciate your help with keeping an eye out and get back to me as soon as you can! Again, thank you!

****

Harry rukes- I'm sorry it took me a while to post. Hope you enjoyed the chappie!

****

821- I hope you enjoyed!

****

WeasleyPeppers- I LOVE your penname! Lol! Thanks for helping me with info. I've been a bit confused, because I've also heard J.K. say Harry's dad was a Seeker. Again, thanks!

****

Kiara32- cries with happiness whilst blushing Aw, you really think that? Thanks!

****

Bahzad- Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Trojan Horse- Have you figured it out? I dunno… sings annoyingly You'll just have to see! ;)

****

Jeanne2- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying my story thus far!

****

Silenttiger43- Aw, thanks! I'm glad you liked that chapter, 'cause it was fun to write!

****

Wytil- Sorry, I'm not telling any secrets! You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the review.

****

Starsmiles- I like Umbridge's character as well. And Cho's. I don't understand why people hate them so much, they're SO much fun to write! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

****

The evil witch queen- I didn't forget your review! YAY us! I love your story. Have you posted since I last reviewed? Let me know when you do post! Thanks!

****

FrodoBeutlin- Thanks!

****

Rory- Sorry about that. I tend to forget that J.K.'s widdle characters are growing up! wipes tear from eye. Lol.

****

Trinityelf- I don't have much to say, 'cause I saw you yesterday! Sadness for Trin! I'm sorry!

****

Ophidia-black- Hello! EVIL chair! Lol! Yay for strangeness! I think we should start a 'strangeness' club! Lol!

****

EbonyFirePhoenix- Sorry for the expectancy. I tried to make it more confusing, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it. Sadness!

****

Gogglehead Lover- Same with me. Evil Frost! I love her character, though!

****

Joyce- I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I very much hope you enjoyed this one!

****

HandsOff- Yay! I love that… 'story stalker'. Sorry for the lengthy update!

****

SiriusLeeBlack09- Lol! I love listening to thoughts of my reviewers!

****

Lilly tiger- Thanks for the review!

****

Mistopurr- Yo, Misto! I hope you like my little thing that sent people your way! I hope it works out. Anything for my number one friend from England (even if you're my only one. Lol!)

****

JeanieBeanie33- Yes, evil Malfoy! I'm pretty sure Frost would have been insane even if she'd gotten off. Lol!

****

Mei1105- I hope your exam went alright! I'm glad you really like my story! It makes me really proud!

****

Magicgirl45852- Yes! It was from 'The Lost Years of Merlin!' Have you read those? I love them! They're so good!

****

Padfoot's Godchild- Thanks! Poor Harry with his being treated badly. I should hope I'm planning on dealing with them! Don't worry. Their fates shall be settled.

Thank for all the reviews, guys!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next Chapter: Harry tries more magic without his wand. Should be interesting. And Voldemort and Wormtail finally have the information they need to retrieve the ultimate weapon. Ooh! Dun, dun, dunnnnn!


	30. Flitwick's Help

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

**Author: **Legolas-gurl88

**Disclaimer:** J.K.'s not mine!

**A/N:** Actually… for once, I don't have one!

Story time!

()o()o()

30. Flitwick's Help

"I'm telling you, I did magic without my wand!" said Harry exasperatedly for was seemed the hundredth time that night. Though the party was still going on for the Quidditch match, he, Ron and Hermione all found a quiet place in the corner where Harry told them what had just happened.

"Harry--" said Hermione, aghast. "That's-- that's _amazing_! Not even the most powerful wizards can do magic without their wands. I don't think even Dumbledore or Voldemort can."

"That's what scares me," said Harry, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, it's not like it was far away-- just right next to my hand in this pocket, see? But it wasn't in my hand…"

"What spell did you shoot at Snape?" Ron asked.

"The Stinging Hex." said Harry, turning to Ron, who laughed, causing several first years to turn and stare at them.

"Can you do it again?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, I haven't tried." said Harry.

"Do you remember ever doing it before?" she continued. Harry thought hard through his entire life that he had his wand on him.

"…Yeah. There was one time last year. I dropped it in the dark and said the Lighting Charm. It was only about an inch from my hand and I was in a hurry, I didn't notice it-- not even afterwards."

"I still can't believe it." said Hermione, staring into the fire. "That's powerful magic, to be able to do things without a wand."

"Do you want to see if you could do it again?" Hermione asked, sitting up eagerly in her chair.

"I dunno if I could do it again," said Harry. "The last two times, I wasn't even thinking about it when it happened. It just… happened."

"Let's try. Here, give me your wand."

Harry handed her his wand, feeling slightly nervous. What if he couldn't do it again? As she pocketed it next to her own wand, she grabbed up an empty Butterbeer bottle, holding it in her hands.

"Try to summon this." she said. Ron sat back in his chair and watched, interested. Feeling slightly foolish, Harry extended his hand in the direction of the bottle.

"_Accio_." Harry said quietly. The bottle didn't move from Hermione's hands. "_Accio_." he said again, more firmly. The bottle didn't even twitch. He began to feel a bit frustrated.

"Try a little harder," said Hermione.

"_I'm trying_," hissed Harry. "This isn't easy."

"Focus…"

"Do _you_ want to do this?" he snapped at her. Looking vaguely shocked, she mumbled something and looked at her lap.

"_Accio_…" he said again, "c'mon… _Accio_…."

Ron leaned forward in his chair as though he could feel the tension between his two friends. Clenching his fists together, it looked as if he were watching a tense Quidditch game.

"Pretend it's a Snitch." he said helpfully. Harry tried to imagine a small golden ball where the bottle was, willing it to fly to him.

"_Accio… Accio…_come ON… _Accio!_" he said between his teeth. "Damn it… come on… _Accio_! _Accio_!"

"Maybe we should wait for another day," said Hermione, setting the bottle down on the table where it had previously been sitting. "You've had a lot going on today… maybe you're just tired."

Angrily, Harry sat back in his chair just as Ron and Hermione did. All of them took a collective sigh and exhaled deeply.

()o()o()

The next day was a Sunday. Harry woke up earlier than he would have liked, but he wasn't tired at all. Reluctantly, he slid out of bed and pulled his day clothes on. Wondering what he would do for the day, he walked down the stairs and entered the deserted common room, which still had confetti, party favors and Butterbeer bottles splayed everywhere.

Choosing a seat next to the unlit fireplace, he sat and watched the last of the glowing embers fade away. Casting a glance over to the bottle he'd been trying to summon the night before, he made sure his wand was in his pocket and reached out a hand as if to grab the bottle.

"_Accio_." he said quietly as to not awake anyone upstairs. The bottle didn't move from its spot on the table. After several more attempts, all of which proved futile, he gave up and sat back in his chair.

Suddenly, an owl flew through the window and landed on the arm of his chair. It extended a leg that had a letter tied to it. Reaching out, Harry took the letter and opened it up as the owl flew off. The letter read;

Potter,

Please come down to my office after breakfast today. There is business of a very important matter to discuss with you.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Wondering what on Earth McGonagall would want him for, he folded up the letter. After a while of sitting and thinking, he became bored and stood up to go to an early breakfast.

()o()o()

Ron and Hermione did not show up during the time Harry sat eating his cinnamon roll as early risers stumbled tiredly into the Great Hall to get a bit of breakfast before relaxing or finishing up last-minute homework, or preparing for exams, O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. McGonagall sat at the teacher's table, sipping her goblet of pumpkin juice and eyeing Harry. He nodded to her so she would know he got the letter.

When she stood up from the table and walked off, Harry gave her five minutes to get to her office before standing up himself and trudging out of the Great Hall. Time, as it seemed to do more often in recent times, went extremely fast and soon he found himself outside of McGonagall's office. Knocking, he heard her call to him from inside. Opening the door, he walked in to see McGonagall and Dumbledore and Flitwick in the room.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked McGonagall, slightly shocked to see Dumbledore sitting in McGonagall's chair, hands folded in front of him and Flitwick sitting in a wooden chair, perched on several cushions in order for him to see over the desk.

"Indeed we did, Harry," said Dumbledore with a friendly smile. "Professor Snape told me about your… excitement… during your Occlumency Lessons last night."

"Oh," said Harry, mentally kicking himself for not thinking this would reach Dumbledore's ears sooner or later.

"I think it is extraordinary that a wizard so young could produce such a power, even yourself, Harry. I admit, I never would have expected it from anyone-- not even you in your 'exceeding magical power'-- for the ability to use your magic without use of a wand is very rare, even these days."

"Okay," Harry said, wondering where this was going to go.

"This is why I asked yourself and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick here this morning. I have talked it over with both teachers and they have agreed that we should not ignore such an ability. So, from now on, your Auror Lessons with Professor McGonagall will be cancelled. Instead, you will be meeting Professor Flitwick on Sunday evenings and the two of you will see if you can go any further with your magical gift."

"I can't," Harry cut in. "I tried last night with Ron and Hermione after Occlumency Lessons, but I can't do it when I'm thinking about it."

"All the more reason to practice, Mr. Potter!" squeaked Flitwick excitedly atop his cushion-laden chair. "Perhaps we can strengthen this ability so you may never need a wand again!"

Dismayed, Harry looked down at his wand in his pocket. Never use his wand again?

"But…" he began, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I know, it will be difficult to part with your wand, for over the years, wizards and their wands form a special bond. Though it is to say, we would not force you to never _use_ it again, but perhaps when need is dire, especially in your position, and your wand is not at hand, you can protect yourself anyway."

"But…"

"This is a gift, Potter." McGonagall lectured. "We should not ignore it. Especially now that You-Know-Who is back."

"Oh, come now, Minerva," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly as if this had once been an old joke shared between him and the Transfiguration teacher. "I thought we'd trained you to say his name."

"I am not a dog, Dumbledore!" said McGonagall defensively, her glasses flashing dangerously. "I will not be trained in anything."

"You are quite right, Minerva; I apologize." said Dumbledore, bowing his head slightly. Nonetheless, McGonagall placed her hands on her hips in irritation, her lips growing thinner, almost to the point of extinction. "Please stop looking at me like that, Minerva," Dumbledore continued, "Of course you're not a dog-- you're a cat. Now, may we please continue?"

"Of course." said McGonagall stiffly, dropping her hands back to her sides.

"So," Dumbledore continued, putting his fingertips together, "it is decided. Professor Flitwick will teach Harry. Thank you for coming, Harry, and Professor Flitwick will see you tonight."

Harry nodded, knowing full well that Dumbledore would not accept a rebuttal from him, and stood up.

"Bye, Professors," he said and turned on his heel, towards the door.

()o()o()

"That's wonderful, Harry," said Hermione as she scrawled on a long piece of parchment. Though she was not watching Harry, she was nodding her head, the quill in her hand going wild. "I'm glad that they've decided to take this seriously."

"Like I don't have enough to do, though," Harry said wearily, sinking into his chair.

"But this is serious," said Hermione, for the first time, looking Harry strait in the eye. "This isn't like class or Quidditch where you do it because it's your grade, or it's fun. This is to maybe save your life one day."

Harry shook his head.

"My life's been saved plenty of times with the use of my wand."

"I think it would be cool, though," said Ron. "I mean, how many people could do what you're doing? It's wicked, if you ask me. When's your first lesson with Flitwick?"

"Tonight," said Harry, checking his watch. "I have to meet him in his classroom at eight o'clock tonight."

"Perfect," said Ron, pulling his bag into his lap next to a purring Crookshanks. "Just enough time for us to finish Snape's homework. I haven't the foggiest idea what the answer is for this question; _How does the kidney stone of a horse help many healing potions and why is it poisonous when it's ground and drunk in a simple tea? _I couldn't find the answer _anywhere _in my book."

"It's a trick question," Hermione answered over her parchment, "The kidney stone of a horse isn't poisonous when drunk in a tea. However, the kidney stone of a goat _is_ poisonous when it's served with chamomile and can only be cured with the kidney stone of a horse."

"Hang on," said Ron, pulling a roll of parchment, quill and an ink bottle from his bag. After opening the ink bottle and dipping the quill into it, he held the parchment at arms' length. "Can you say that again? Word-by-word, please."

"Oh, _Ron_!" said Hermione, glaring at from over the top of her parchment. "Why don't you do it the old-fashioned way? By _not_ copying down what I say and actually look for it?"

"I _did_ look for it!" said Ron angrily. "C'mon, Hermione. It's been a while since I asked your help. Can't you help me out this once?"

"You asked my help on your Transfiguration quiz on Thursday." said Hermione irritably. Finalizing her statement, she yanked her parchment up over her eyes so her face was hidden from both Ron and Harry.

"So what're you doing anyway?" Harry asked.

"If you must know, I'm translating that coin. I'm getting really close and I've picked up the tongue a bit. It's not so hard now, and it's quite interesting."

"When do you think you'll have it done?"

"Sometime in this week, I think."

()o()o()

Several hours later, after finishing up the last of his homework, Harry was walking the path to Flitwick's classroom for his first-ever class on how to not use his wand during situations. Though the whole point of the class was to not use his wand, he still had it stowed safely in his pocket in case he needed it. To him, it seemed odd to not be carrying his wand these days. Ever since he lost his wand in the summer of the Quidditch World Cup, he kept it close, making sure it was not out of sight or reach.

Reaching the Charms Teacher's door, he knocked hesitantly and heard an excited, "Come in!" Pushing the door open, he found Professor Flitwick standing on a pile of books near the window, overseeing the stars and at the North Tower, where Professor Sinistra was preparing her classes for the next night with the Seventh Years.

"Hello, Mr. Potter!" Flitwick said eagerly.

"Hello." said Harry.

"Come in, come in! No need to be standing in the door when there's magic to be done here tonight. You brought your wand, yes?"

Harry nodded, pulling his wand out.

"Here, I'll take that," he said, extending his hand for Harry's wand. Reluctantly, Harry let the Charms teacher take his wand and watched as the small man walked to his desk and locked it in the topmost drawer.

"Don't worry, don't worry, Mr. Potter. You'll get it back at the end of class, not to worry."

Taking a deep sigh, Harry thought to himself, _This could be worse; you could be in Snape's office having your brain attacked over and over._ With this contemplation in his head, he felt slightly better about these new classes with Flitwick.

"Now, I thought we'd start with a simple First-Year spell. Nothing too difficult yet, otherwise we'll have you here all night." said Flitwick.

"Which spell it that?"

"Just a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell. You'll remember that one? Yes? Good."

Flitwick jumped from the chair by his desk that he was standing on and rushed over to where Harry was standing, not too far into the room.

"Now, you'll have to excuse if this takes a while. I've never, in all my years here, taught a student to use magic without the use of his wand, so I'm as new to it as you are. We'll _wing_ it together. Wing it? _Wingardium_?"

Harry shrugged and chuckled slightly at Flitwick's botched joke. However, Flitwick noticed Harry's lack of enthusiasm and his shrill happiness dropped several notches.

"I suppose not. I never really was good at jokes, Mr. Potter, you'll have to excuse me. Now!" he clapped his small hands together. "Shall we get down to business? Come into the middle of the room. As you can see, I've set a pillow down on my desk. I don't know how much power of your hand it will take to summon it, so try different things. Try it with you hand at your side, pointing to it with you forefinger might help, I don't know. Maybe just an open hand would work. Just try whatever you can think of and we'll see if anything happens to start with."

Harry stared at the pillow and decided to keep his hand at his side. Focusing his mind on the pink laced pillow resting on Flitwick's desk, he said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Nothing happened.

"Ah. Now try as you point to it." Harry lifted his hand as Flitwick said and pointed to the pillow as though accusing it of something. He shouted the spell again, and again, nothing happened.

"Open your hand, Mr. Potter. Try--"

Harry opened his hand and chanted the spell over and over. Nothing happened. Both he and Flitwick were silent.

"I can't think of what else to do." Harry admitted.

"Hm," Flitwick said, moving to Harry's side and staring at the pillow. "Perhaps maybe it would help to be a bit closer?"

Harry took several large steps towards the pillow so he was only about five feet away from it. Pointing down to the desk and the pillow, he said the spell. Nothing happened.

"Here," said Flitwick, running back to the chair he was previously standing on. Taking the key from his robes, he unlocked the topmost drawer and took up Harry's long wand in his tiny hand. "Tell me if you can remember-- how far away was the wand from your hand the first time you used magic without it?"

Harry thought back to the night he and Dudley were attacked.

"A few inches."

"And last night?"

"It was in my pocket. I don't know where my hand was."

"When Miss. Granger was testing you last night?"

"She put it in her pocket."

"And the spell she told you to do?"

"The Summoning Charm."

"That magic was extremely advanced for a beginner and your wand was very far away. I think you lack the confidence to do magic without your wand. Perhaps if it was closer to your hand, it would help you." He held Harry's wand up so it was only a few inches away from his hand. "Try now, Mr. Potter."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." said Harry halfheartedly, expecting nothing to happen. However, the pillow gave an almightily shudder and rose only about half an inch from desk. Hovering there for only a few seconds, it dropped without Harry's consent, back onto the surface it was lying on before.

"That was wonderful, Mr. Potter!" said Flitwick, bouncing excitedly. "I think we've found the problem. Now, I'll move farther away. See if you can do it again."

()o()o()

An hour and a half later, Harry left Professor Flitwick's classroom, his wand resting saftley in his pocket. Reflecting on the time he spent in the class, he felt he'd done very well. Though he could only get the pillow to hover an inch from the desk after his first attempt, he found that he had better control of the pillow once it was in the air if he swish and flicked his wrist.

Walking into the Common Room, he sat and talked with Ron and Hermione, but then felt slightly sick.

"Maybe it was the kippers at dinner. Go rest and feel better before tomorrow." said Hermione. Harry bid his friends goodnight and strode up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He changed from his robes to his pajamas and flung himself into bed. Hedwig was resting on the perch Hermione bought her at the last Hogsmede visit.

"Goodnight, Hedwig," Harry said, removing his glasses and setting them beside her. She nibbled his knuckle for a fraction of a second in affection and hooted quietly as Harry pulled his covers up to his chest, instantly falling to sleep due to the hard work he'd done that day.

"My Lord, we've done it. We've found the secrets to the trinket." Wormtongue said pleadingly.

"Of course we have, fool!" Voldemort hissed angrily and he kicked Wormtongue's shin. Wormtongue howled in pain and clutched his knee with his silver hand. "All we have to do is get to the weapon, and Hogwarts will be mine for the taking. The old bat Dumbledore will die first."

"How will we find it, Sir?"

"Idiot, Wormtail. I know where it is. Do not worry about that."

"When will we strike?"

There was an odd silence in which Voldemort's pet snake, Ophidia, hissed on the ground.

"Tomorrow night."

With his scar burning, Harry awoke late at night, the four other boys in the dormitory fast asleep, unable to know that Voldemort would strike Hogwarts soon.

L--

What do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Well, it's official-- I only have six more chapters to write. I've written on my calendar the days I have to post, which is every four days (posting on the fourth day). I should be posting my next chapter on June 16th, one month until HBP comes out! Hooray! It'll also be easier, because as of Friday, I'm out of school for the summer except for Driver's Ed. And Work, but that's about it! Hooray again!

I've also been writing this story for a year and four days! Amazing! Where does the time go? Thanks for sticking with me, guys, through thick and thin.

Review time!

Ztomrun- Thanks for the review. I'm sorry this story is not completely to your liking, and I hope it gets better for you. It should be getting pretty exciting in the next few chapters (Hopefully!). Enjoy.

knifethrows- Doesn't every author write about opening ink bottles and stuff? J.K. does that, and I'm trying to mimic her writing style to make it seem more J.K.-like. Sorry if it bothers you, but it's the way I write. Thanks for the review.

Satish- Thanks. Sorry. As I say several times, I got a bit confused in the story. I still think of Harry as a fifth year until J.K.'s next book comes out. Silly me. Again, thanks.

Charming-Lynn- Thanks!

Ophidia-black- Did you like the chappie? Yay for Strangeness clubs!

Jeanne2- Thanks very much!

Aanchal- Does it, or is that what I want you to think? Lol. You'll just have to find out when the explination comes: )

Dgrn prncss- I'm really happy you enjoy my story! I hope this was updated pretty quickly! Eek!

foreverfree- Thank you!

Magicgirl45852- I haven't heard of Barron's new book, 'Avalon'! That's cool! I'll have to see if I can find it. He has this other story out (I forget what it's called) but it's about an Oregon girl who does magic or something. I always mean to buy it, but I never do! Darn! Hardly anyone I know has read those books, so I turn people on to them. They're just amazing! My favorite characters are Merlin, Rhia, and Shim. If I were to act in a movie for these books, I'd want to be Rhia, 'cause I think I mostly match her description, and I love how free her character is!

Mistopurr- I'm glad I was able to point readers your way! Anything for you, my friend! Did you like this chapter? I really liked your chapter seven! Really amazing! Poor Legolas! Wait? Whom isreviewing for whom? Lol!

Anonymousangel6694- I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Please remind your cousin for me that plagiarizing is against the rules of this website,not to mention illegal in the real world-- a.k.a. prison. Thank you : )

MeaghanPotter- Thanks for the review!

Trinityelf- No more school! No more school! No more school! I was justthinking aboutthis; have you ever thought of starting your own account on this website?You'd be a really good writer for Aragorn stories!

JPotter101- I updated! Did you enjoy?

Mei1105- I actually must confess. I didn't know she was going to be a Fwooper Bird fanatic until I wrote it out and I was like 'she would be really good in a committee for the survival of an animal. Which one?' I pulled out my 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and saw the Fwooper bird. I was all 'PERFECT!'! Yay for sugar!

JeanieBeanie- Though I don't like to disagree with you ('cause you're awesome) but the 6th book doesn't come out in ten days (five days counting Sunday now. I'm merely writing about when you last reviewed to my story). It comes out JULY 16th, not June 16th. Sorry for the heartbreak. You can check and they have a countdown clock on there. I think we're down to 33 days. I can't wait! Oooh! Two wizard debts! Harry's stocking up, isn't he?

Gogglehead Lover- It's a little surreal, Snape thanking Harry, but what makes sense anymore? Lol! I'm actually not sure. I know it's not going to be a Harry/Ginny. But it's not really a full-blast Harry/Cho either. I'm not focusing on the romance as much as other stuff, but Cho does play a huge part in Harry's life this story. Glad to answer for you!

Thanks for all the reviews! Please send more and I shall be up to 800! I can hardly believe it! Thanks for all your help!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Legolas-gurl88

Next chapter: The adventure begins. Hermione translates the coin and Harry figures out the 'riddle'! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Mark and Ginny try to regain the 'treasure' before Voldemort can get his hands on it.


	31. Back to the Hollow

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: J.K. owns it, not me!

****

Author Note: One more month, guys, and you can get the real thing! squeals in delight

Story time!

()o()o()

31. Back to the Hollow

Unable to sleep the rest of the night, Harry put on his dressing-gown and walked downstairs, sitting in the chair closest to the smoldering fire. Sitting for a while, staring into the flames, he wished Sirius would appear. He really wished he could talk to his Godfather. Sirius would know what was going on, or would at least help him to relieve some stress. Kicking the table in front of him angrily, it jumped and fell back down on all four legs. Amidst the clatter, there was a high-pitched squealing.

Harry stood up and walked around the table. What he saw surprised him. Dobby was huddled in a heap, protecting his large head from anything that might threaten to fall on top of him again.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, and the quivering House-Elf unrolled himself, looking at Harry with his large eyes.

"Harry Potter, sir? Why is you trying to hurt Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"I'm sorry, Dobby. I didn't know you were there."

"That is alright, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby, standing on his be-socked feet, and brushing off his _Kiss the Cook_ apron with his long spindly fingers. "Dobby snuck up on Harry Potter. T'was not a very nice thing, no, no."

"What're you doing here anyway, Dobby?" Harry asked, walking back to his seat and sitting down, watching as the House-Elf moved to the fire to stoke it.

"Cleaning." said Dobby simply, reaching close by for a duster and tried to clean the mantle, but it was too high. "I is needing to clean the Gryffindor Tower." He brought himself to full height and tried to dust off the top. Seeing the House-Elf struggle, Harry stood up.

"Here, I'll get that for you, Dobby," Harry said, taking up the duster from the reluctant House-Elf and dusting the top off.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby breathed. "It usually takes three House-Elves to reach the mantle. I is always on the bottom. I can clean the rest, Harry Potter, sir."

"Okay then," Harry answered, handing the duster back to Dobby. He looked up at the grandfather clock. It was six-thirty. Early breakfast was now being served in the Great Hall. "I'm kind of hungry, Dobby. I think I'm going to go have breakfast."

"Of course, Harry Potter!" said Dobby, waving his hands. Harry turned towards the portrait-hole before he heard Dobby speak again. "Wait! I is forgetting to give you something!"

Dobby rushed up to him. He reached deep inside his sweater and pulled out several pieces of parchment and giving them to Harry.

"Harry Potter left these on the table a long while ago. Dobby is thinking Harry Potter would like them back, sir."

"Thanks, Dobby." said Harry, taking the parchment rolls and looking at them. They were the drawings Mrs. Longbottom had given him when he went to visit Fleur in St. Mungo's.

"You is very welcome, sir! Perhaps we will meet again soon, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah. I'll see you around, then."

()o()o()

Harry was nearly one of the only ones at the Gryffindor table who had decided to have an early breakfast. Ginny, Mark and Dennis sat a few chairs away. As Harry sat and ate his second helping of scrambled eggs, he flipped through the pieces of parchment that Dobby had given to him, taking in the full amount of what the pictures could possibly be telling him.

"'Lo, Harry," said a sulky voice. Harry looked up from his pictures to see Neville standing over him.

"Morning, Neville," Harry answered, trying to hide the pictures from Neville, but his eyes had already seen.

"What're you lookin' at?" he asked. Harry took the pictures back out and sighed.

"These are some pictures your mum gave me when I was at St. Mungo's.

"Mum? Why would she do that?"

"I dunno, but I can't make owl droppings of what she means by them."

He handed Neville the drawings and the small eyes glanced over every picture, taking in the detailed blood pouring from the old man's wounds in the last picture.

"Weird," Neville said. "Do you know any of these people?"

"Well that one's Fleur, for sure." said Harry, pointing to the silver-haired girl with a speech bubble protruding from her mouth. "See the silver hair? And that one's me."

"How can you tell?"

"Who else do you know who has a scar like that?"

"No one."

"Exactly. That could possibly be Voldemort because of the snake, you know? But I can't tell who that woman or old man are."

"Could that be Dumbledore?"

"Maybe. I hope it's not." said Harry, looking at the red blood in the drawing. "I dunno if Dumbledore has a sister. He has a brother. Maybe he has a cousin or something and that could be the woman with curly hair."

"She's awfully young to be in his generation. Maybe she's a great-great niece or something. I wish Mum could tell us."

"Me too. It would make everything much easier."

"Harry!" an excited voice called and Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron running strait for him. Hermione slid to a halt, but Ron ran into Neville and the pair of them fell to the ground. Amidst the laughter from the Slytherins, Ron helped Neville up.

"I'm so glad we found you! I figured out the coin!" Hermione said, sitting next to Harry. Neville sat on Harry's other side and Ron sat next to Hermione.

"You did? What does it say?"

"It's some sort of riddle. I'll read you the whole thing.

"_I showed him my trust_

He showed me his knowledge

I showed him my trickery

He showed me his fears

I showed him my treachery

He showed me his foolishness

I showed him the way

He showed me his past

I showed him Excalibur

He showed me his future

I showed him the boy

He showed me his courage

I showed him my love

He showed me his love

I showed him my loyalty

He showed me his magic

I showed him… death

He showed me anger

I imprisoned him

He was trapped

I stole his magic

He cursed me

I became mutilated

He deformed me

I left him to die

He left me to die…

Until his magic returns to his hand,

I forget myself,

Who I was,

Who I am,

Who I will become.

Until his magic returns to his hand,

He will be powerless,

Without magic,

Without mind,

Without friends he left behind.

This coin is the key;

The key to his magic.

Though many can find the way,

Only few can wield the power.

A tongue is needed,

The tongue my true love used

In his long years.

In his hollow, the magic hides.

The one to find it and use it

Will bring us back to power.

He, to bring things to life,

Me, to end them."

There was a collective silence from the four of them as Hermione finished the riddle.

"What the hell does all that mean?" Ron voiced for all of them.

"It's simple, really. I went to the library for research." Hermione said, reaching down for her bag and pulling out several books. They were so old that the golden leaf titles had peeled off and the colors had mostly faded. "Since this was written in ancient Druid, I looked back for things in that time. And then I noticed that there was the name _Excalibur_ in the poem. _Excalibur_ was King Arthur's sword. I looked up things about him. Here's a whole book on the Legend of Arthur."

She pulled the book with the thickest spine out from the pile. Opening it carefully, she flipped to a page she had marked.

"I haven't really read many books on King Arthur and we don't learn much about it here, so I'm still a bit new at it." Hermione explained. She ran her finger down the page. "Here it is;

__

The Legend of King Arthur has been passed down by many generations of wizards. So many rumors have been added to its tale that no one knows for sure who he really was. Arthur, as a young boy, supposedly pulled the magical sword Excalibur_ from an anvil and stone. The sword had been placed there by Myrddin Emrys, later friend of Arthur with an inscription resting beneath it reading out; 'Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone and anvil is duly born King of all England'. This is when he began the Knights of the Round Table. In later years, after his crowning, Arthur married his love, Guinevere. However, she, in secret, was deceitfully meeting Arthur's best friend, Lancelot. It was a long while before Arthur found out anything._

It goes on and on with this short version of his tale."

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it?" Ron said. "The poem keeps going on about 'My true love' it's Guinevere talking about Lancelot, instead of Arthur."

"It makes sense until you get to this. _I showed him the boy_. What boy?"

"Actually, the whole top part doesn't make any sense to Arthur and Guinevere's story." said Harry.

"Harry," Neville cut in, "Do you think this has anything to do with the pictures my mum drew."

"It could, Neville." said Harry. He pulled the papers closer and looked at them. Hermione, Ron and Neville all looked over his shoulder. He came to the last one which seemed to be the most helpful. The old man was crumpled on the ground, blood staining his clothes. Standing, a woman with a stick in her hand, and a man with a snake were laughing.

"Here's another one." said Harry. He shifted the papers and found the one with the old man holding the stick and a coin. "Do you think that coin in his hand refers to the one we have?"

"It could, Harry, it could." said Hermione.

"He's a right looking wizard." said Ron. "He's even got the hat and beard."

"We thought it might be Dumbledore." said Neville.

"Wait… wizard…" Hermione said. "Wizard… wizard… wizard…." she repeated those words over and over as she frantically flipped through the pages of the giant book. The boys all watched her as if questioning her sanity until she found what she wanted. "I knew it!" she shrieked excitedly. Then she read;

'_Myrddin Emrys, also known by many other names, such as Ambrosius, Emrys, Myrddin, Myrddin Wylt, Lailoken, and Emrys Wledig but most commonly known as Merlin, was the son of Royal Princess of Dyfed. Confirmation of Myrddin's father is unknown, although there are many stories that he was an incubus, or demon that has intercourse with women while they sleep. The legendary Merlin was given _Excalibur_ by the Lady of the Lake, also known as Nimue and Vivien. The two fell deeply in love and the Lady of the Lake persuaded Merlin to teach her his magic, in which he so foolishly did. Now more powerful than her lover, Vivien trapped Merlin in a cave and left him to die. No one knows where his true death place is, but many still look for it.'_

"Oh, it makes so much sense!" Hermione said excitedly. "_I showed him the boy_. The boy is King Arthur."

There was silence at the table.

"But look down here, Hermione," said Ron, taking the poem from her hands. "_A tongue is needed/ The tongue my true love used in his long years./ In his hollow, the magic hides._ But if the Lady of the Lake trapped him, why would she still call him her true love?"

"Maybe she still had feelings for him when she wrote this poem." said Hermione. "But the hollow could be referring to Merlin's death place."

"But what about the tongue?" Neville asked. "Why would she want his tongue?"

"Don't be a prat, Neville." said Ron. "Why would she want his _tongue_?"

"Maybe she meant tongue as in language." Harry offered.

"Of course that's what she meant." said Hermione. "But Merlin used so many languages."

"Maybe she was cheating on him and it was a different guy." said Ron. "That would make much more sense."

"Oh yes, but who could it have been? How are we supposed to find out?"

"Wait," said Harry. He shuffled the pictures Mrs. Longbottom drew for him. "If that old man is Merlin…" He found the previous page they'd been looking at. "Then that man lying on the floor would be the same person. That woman holding the stick would be the Lady of the Lake. She took his magic. Maybe that stick is his staff."

"Then who's that?" Ron asked, pointing to the other man in the picture, holding the snake.

"That must be Vivien's other lover." said Hermione. "But who is he?"

"Look at the snake," said Harry. "Why would Mrs. Longbottom draw a snake of all things unless it were really important?" Suddenly, something in Harry's mind clicked and he understood. "Of _course_! A snake!" he said and everyone watched him.

There was silence. All of them were looking at Harry as if confused. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"What're you going on about, Harry?"

"What I'm trying to say is… we don't know how old this school is. As long as there's been a school here, there've been four of the greatest witches and wizards of all time; Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor… and Salazar Slytherin."

()o()o()

"What does Slytherin have to do with it?" Ron asked. Someone at the Hufflepuff table gave a shriek of laughter as her friend told her a joke. Neville looked confused and Hermione, keeping an oddly blank face, looked down at the poem she'd translated.

"Now, I may be going on a gut feeling, but I think that Salazar Slytherin might have been Vivien's other lover."

Hermione, though very quietly, began to read the end part of the poem.

__

"This coin is the key;

The key to his magic.

Though many can find the way,

Only few can wield the power.

A tongue is needed,

The tongue my true love used

In his long years.

In his hollow, the magic hides.

The one to find it and use it

Will bring us back to power.

He, to bring things to life,

Me, to end them."

"Right." said Harry. "Now, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think the language she's talking about is parstletongue. _In his hollow, the magic hides_… I think I may know where that hollow is."

"Where?" the three others asked.

"Hermione, bring the coin with us."

"Where? Why?" she asked him.

"Just c'mon," said Harry, standing up from his spot at the Gryffindor table.

"We're coming too, Harry." said a voice behind him and he turned on the spot to see Ginny and Mark standing side-by-side, looking up at Harry innocently.

"You… you didn't hear--"

"Everything. You can't keep it from me. I may be the only other one to know where to go." Ginny said.

"And I'm coming too," said Mark bravely. His voice then shrank down to what was about the normal voice for a scared first year to use. "Even if I don't know where we're going."

"We don't either," said Neville, standing up. "But I'm following Harry. His hunches always turn out to be right."

Harry felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the other 'hunch' he'd felt last year… it had nearly caused all his friends their lives. And it had cost his godfather his own life. Shaking his head a little to clear it of fault, he looked back at the fifth year and the first year.

"You two know this could be dangerous." he warned, hoping it would turn at least Mark away.

"Just point me in the direction, Harry." he said instead and Harry's stomach fell.

"Fine." he said. "Follow me."

"_Where are we going_?" Hermione asked.

"To Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

()o()o()

Harry and the others ran upstairs, trying to keep as quiet as possible. They passed several ghosts who eyed them warily. Every once in a while, Harry would stop and turn to see if everyone was still chasing after him.

"Harry," Ron panted, walking up to Harry as he stopped for the third time on the first floor. "Why is it so important we find out anything? It's just a riddle."

Harry was quiet for a moment. He eyed everyone who looked back at him cautiously. He would be fine, telling Ron and Hermione, but Neville, Ginny and Mark? Would they think him mad? Mark might, but Harry knew Ginny and Neville would most likely believe him.

"I had another dream last night." he said. "About Voldemort. He said that he found out how to get to the weapon to destroy Hogwarts. He means whatever is hiding down in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber of Secrets?" Mark asked. "Is this like a clubhouse?"

"No." said Ginny shortly.

"Harry," Hermione said faintly, walking towards her friend as though he was a little crazy. "You've had dreams before. Remember last year? With Sirius?"

"I know what I've done." said Harry. "But this is real, Hermione, I know it."

"But suppose it's another trap."

"Then we'll be prepared." Harry answered. "Last year, the wild goose chase was just for me to get Sirius back. But this year-- it's different. This is about Hogwarts. About the survival of everyone _in _Hogwarts. I can't just sit back and let something horrible happen, Hermione."

Everyone eyed Harry as he stood before them, passion in his voice. He gripped his wand in his right hand.

"You can stay if you want, but I'm going."

"We're all with you, Harry." Neville spoke up quietly. "We all care about Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Neville." said Harry. "C'mon." He turned and began to run up another flight of stairs. Once he jumped the last few steps, he saw the girl's second-floor bathroom. He rushed to the door and grabbed the doorknob.

"Harry," Mark said behind him. "You know you're going into a _girl's_ bathroom, don't you?"

"Of course he does." said Hermione plainly. "He's been in here before. Go on, Harry."

Harry walked in with the rest of them following him. The tiled floor was wet and he slipped his way to the familiar tap that would lead to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Who's there?" a familiar moping voice called from inside one of the stalls. A second later, Moaning Myrtle floated through the door and stopped dead.

"Oh, hello, Harry." she giggled slightly and Mark snorted humorously.

"Hi, Myrtle." Harry said politely, ignoring Mark. He turned back to the tap.

"You're not going back down _there_, are you?" the ghost-girl asked, floating to his side and staring in the cracked mirror above the sink. "It's _awful_ down there."

"We've got to." said Harry. Then to everyone, he held out his hand. "Stand back." He could hear several footsteps slip on the floor and they backed away from him and the sink. Closing his eyes, Harry imagined a snake-like figure to help him concentrate on the language of parstletongue. Opening his mouth, he let several hisses escape that only he could understand. "_Open up_."

The tap, once again, glowed with a bright white that flashed in everyone's eyes. Harry held his arm up to his face to block the light out. He could hear stone moving. When there was a final _crunch_, Harry lowered his arm to see the large pipe exposed from behind the sink.

"Weird." said Mark's voice behind Harry and he heard Hermione give a gasp and Neville a whimper. Again, he turned to face his friends.

"I don't know what we're going to find down there. And I don't exactly know how to get back up. This is your last chance to stay put." As he watched, everyone took a step towards the pipe in answer. He gave a grin. Turning to the pipe himself, he sat down on the edge and looked back at his friends. Stowing his wand safely in his pocket, he gave a final nod and pushed himself down the pipe. The cool, close air hit his glasses as he slid further and further down the pipe. He could hear five years of slime being wiped away on the back of his pants and hands. Behind him, he could hear several others sliding as well. To eliminate the amount of gunk he was sliding in, he scooted his feet along so it gathered at the soles of his shoes. He remembered back to when he was twelve years old and going down the same pipe with different worries. Back then, the trip down seemed much longer, but now he knew what to expect at the bottom, and he also knew they wouldn't be attacked by a fifty-foot snake.

He felt his feet catch on a bolt at the end of the pipe and he flew through the air, landing with a _crunch_ on top of hundreds of decaying rat bones. Before Ron, who was right behind him, could land on him, Harry scrambled to his feet and watched as all his friends flew to a halt a the end of the pipe. Once Neville, who was last in line, flew through the air and fell on top of Mark, who gave an angry yell, Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos_." he said and his wand tip lit up. He walked to the wall of rocks that still had the hole that was fashioned by Ron to help them get back through after he met with Riddle. Getting down on his knees, he slid his feet through first and pushed the rest of his body through. He got up off the ground and watched as Ron slid through, then Hermione, then Ginny, Mark, and Neville. Once they were all on their feet, Harry held his wand up to try and remember which way to go.

"I think it was that way, Harry," Ginny said, pointing to the right.

"Yeah. C'mon," Harry said.They all walked for the longest time, their footsteps echoing off the walls and it sounded like hundreds of people were walking. Soon, it became so dark that Harry's wand light was not enough to see with. Everyone else pulled out their own wands.

"_Lumos_," they said collectively. It was then that all their light together lit up the door strait in front of Harry. The two snakes with emerald eyes looked down at the six of them maliciously.

"_Open_," Harry said in a low hiss. The doors gave a giant jolt and began sliding open of their own accord.

"Alright, this is creepy," Mark voiced and Neville nodded in agreement. The doors stopped and the six friends walked in. Ahead of them, Harry could see the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"What's _that_?" Hermione asked, pulling the neck of her robes up over her nose. For a split second, everyone wondered why she was acting so oddly until they all took a deep breath and choked. In one movement, they all pulled some part of their robes up past their nose to hide from the horrible smell that was circulating within the room. Harry wondered what could be reeking so badly, but as they continued to walk, he saw the rotting corpse of the basilisk he'd killed five years ago. "Is that the basilisk?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled by her robes.

"Yeah." Harry choked. "It's not done decomposing yet."

"Disgusting!" Mark said. "How long has it been dead?"

"A few years." said Harry.

"How would you know?"

"I killed it." said Harry and Mark's eyes widened behind his robes.

"How long do we have to be in here?" Neville whined.

"As long as it takes for me to figure out where to go next."

"You don't _know?_" the first-year asked angrily.

"Shut up, Evans." Ron said. They continued walking until they came up to the statue of Slytherin. The black ink from Riddle's diary was still staining the stone floor. While everyone was looking around, Hermione pointed to a corner of the room.

"There's blood over there and it's lighter than the basilisk's blood. What do you think it was?"

Harry turned to see where she was pointing and saw her pointing to the familiar corner where he lay dying several years ago as Riddle laughed over him.

"That's mine," he said shortly, answering Hermione's question for her. He looked back to the face of Slytherin and suddenly remembered what Riddle had said so long ago.

__

Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four…

Suddenly, he knew.

"We need to go through Slytherin's mouth." Harry said. The others looked at him in question.

"When I was fighting Voldemort here, he opened the statues' mouth and the basilisk came out. I think that's where we need to go. Hang on…" closing his eyes, he willed himself to speak in parstletongue again.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_." he said, but the words that came from his mouth were English.

"Try again," Hermione encouraged him.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_." Harry said, focusing every last particle of his mind on the words he needed to say. This time, the words came out as a series of hisses. As though the Slytherin could actually hear him, Harry watched as his mouth slid open. It was odd to be able to watch it and not be terrified of what was behind it as he was last time.

"Let's go." Harry said, taking a few steps towards the mouth.

"Harry, mate," Ron said. Harry turned around to see the pale brows of his friends as they held their robes up to their noses and mouths in the wand light.

"You don't… actually mean to go… in there… do you?" Mark asked, his voice quivering. Harry nodded.

"You can wait out here if you want, Mark." he offered to the first year. Mark shook his head.

"And be suffocated to death? I'm coming."

"Then there's nothing for it. I'll go first," said Harry. He walked forward and dropped his robe away from his mouth. Instantly, the smell of the basilisk overwhelmed him and his eyes began to tear up. "If it's safe, I'll call you down. If not, don't follow-- find a way to get out, okay?"

"Right," they all said. Ron smiled behind his robes. "But first make sure there isn't any Devil's Snare down there."

"I'll keep it in mind," said Harry. "_Nox_." he said and the light from his wand went out. He stowed his wand safely in his pocket and placed both hands on Slytherin's lower lip. Hoisting himself up, he crawled down and immediately felt a slide beneath him. Holding on to the inside of the lip, resting his stomach on the cold stone. He called out to his friends whom he couldn't see. "Don't follow until I say you can."

With that, he let himself drop onto the slide that took him deeper and deeper underground in the dark. He slid for the longest time, wondering what would be at the bottom. Without warning, the slide ended. He gave a surprised cry as he pelted through the air, trying to find something to hang onto. There was nothing and he continued to fall through the air as it whipped his robes behind him.

L--

I'm so sorry for all the dialogue bits, but I couldn't find any other way to explain what was going on. I know it can get a bit tiring to read so much of that stuff. Again, I'm sorry for the boring dialogue, and hopefully the next chapter will be better. This is the 'just getting started' chapter. See you all in four days (June 20)!

You guys have gotten me **800** reviews! Thank you SO much!

Review time!

****

Jorgeiscool- Yay! You're my 800th reviewer! Actually, yes I have watched 'Lost'! Let's say I'm a 'Lost' freak. But I never noticed the number 23. I guess you could call it a stroke of bad luck! Good eye!

****

Seanjohndude- Thanks!

****

The-Lone-Marauder- I guess that's your opinion. Thanks for the review!

****

Trinityelf- Remind me to give you the story, 'cause that's such a good idea! I'll talk to you later! 'Aviator'… got it!

****

Veritability- Wow! Thanks a bunch! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Ava Monroe- I'm sorry 'my' Lupin seemed a little too mean. He's just suffered another one of his best friend's deaths. J.K. hasn't really made up a way for him to handle loss, so I thought I'd make him a bit cranky. I apologize for OOC, if that's what you want to call it. I'm glad that you like my story, though!

****

Stephanb2006- Thanks

****

Michael Lahanas- Yes, I've been told many-a-time that I've made the mistake of calling the 6th years, 5th years. I don't know if I'll have them changed, 'cause I didn't before, and now that this story is coming to a close, I don't know if I'll take the time to do so. Don't get me wrong, I honor your help, but it's just difficult to go through all 409 pages (no kidding!) of my story to find the little spots of error and correct them. And I can't do search-and-change, because I make references to fifth years that are really fifth years. So I do appreciate your help, but I'm not sure I'll get around to fixing those tiny errors. For your second thing, I'm sorry if I haven't been able to keep up to the standards you set for how many plots J.K. has written down so far. I've got several of hers, ones that don't speak out so much, and little things that she mentions that I can manipulate into entire stories that I've been focusing on. The problem was, for the plotline unraveling, is that I chose an unwise title for my story. And if, during the story, I were to give even a bit away, the entire plot would be revealed and there would be nothing for the readers at the very end. It was quite difficult, and I never sought to change the title, so one again, I'm sorry. Thank you for taking the time for helping me out, and I will definitely keep these things in mind for future stories!

****

Magicgirl45852- I'll have to check that story out if I ever find the time! It kills me-- even in summer, I have so much to do! I have work, like five-six hours a day, and sometimes on the same day, I have drivers ed. Where they give us homework! It's awful, 'cause it's summer, and I have two months of this! Actually, for work, I have until I graduate from high school, but that' s not the point. Sorry… kinda went off on a little rant there.

****

Ophidia-black- I'm glad I could make you happy, Ophi! I'm also happy you're enjoying the story. Tell me the truth, 'cause I know you would… was this chappie a bit boring? I mean with all the dialogue? I hated it, but I couldn't find any other way to do it! I'd like your honest feedback. Thanks!

****

Mei1105- I'm not sure how much of a spoiler this chapter was, but I hope it was better for you to read than it was for me to write! Oh, I LOVE sugar! Especially pop, even if it will probably make me a hunchback when I'm older, it's so good!

****

SiriusLeeBlack09- I'm glad you're enjoying my story. For the thing where you said Harry was looking for his glasses, and I said he was looking for his wand in the dark, I looked it up to check myself, and he was looking for his wand. I dunno which copy of HP you're reading. Maybe it's different. I'm reading the American Version. On the American hardback version of OotP, on page 17, here's the snippet of the story;

'"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, shut--"

WHAM!

A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifted Harry off his feet. Small white lights popped in front of Harry's eyes; for the second time in an hour he felt as though his head had been cleaved in two; next moment he had landed hard on the ground, and his wand had flown out of his hand.

"You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain, as he scrambled to his hands and knees, now feeling around frantically in the blackness….

… "DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders. "Where's-- wand-- come on-- _Lumos_!"'

So that's the snippet. Once again, thanks for enjoying my story, and I'm sorry about the length of this review!

****

Jeanne2- Harry won't get powerful for a long while… probably even for J.K.'s stories… he's still got a long way to go. Thanks!

****

Gogglehead Lover- Oh, you got out yesterday? Awesome! So, how's the summer treating you so far?

****

Drgn prncss- I totally forgot about the time that he made the glass disappear at the snake exhibit! I guess I always took that as Hagrid said 'Something that happened when you were angry or scared' instead of an actual 'Hi, I'm Harry, and I have special powers' sort of thing. Of course, Harry wouldn't sound like that, but you know what I mean! Because it seemed to me like Hagrid knew about it and that made it seem like kids that were witches and wizards before they even knew it would always have weird things happen to them. Oh well… no one's right or wrong, 'cause J.K. hadn't said anything about it at all!

****

JeanieBeanie- I always hate it when something REALLY cool happens, then you realize it's not true! It just takes the fun out of it. Oh well… hey! At least we only have one more month! YAY!

****

Mistopurr- Aw… :wipes tear from eye: you're such a good mellon! Lol! That sounds weird, doesn't it? Mellon, along with just a bunch of English. It's like saying, you're such a good cantaloupe! Thanks, mellon-nin! (There we go!)

Thanks for all the reviews!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

****

Next time: Harry and the others have to go through a series of tests, riddles, and tasks to get the weapon before Voldemort can. Will they make it in time? (Now this sounds like a game-show!) Tune in on June 20th to find out!


	32. The Staff of Merlin

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

Author: Legolas-gurl88

Disclaimer: J.K., not me.

Author Note: Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Story time!

()o()o()

32. The Staff of Merlin

Cold air whipped at Harry's robes and whistled in his ears as he fell further downwards. The first rush of panic had melted away and was replaced with fear of where he might land. Silently, he prayed it would be a soft landing. Or maybe, he thought frantically, this was a never-ending tunnel. Maybe he was doomed to fall forever, until heart attack or thirst took him.

No, he told himself firmly. _That basilisk had to have come from somewhere. _It would not be a never-ending tunnel if the basilisk could go in an out without forever falling.

, he told himself firmly. It would not be a never-ending tunnel if the basilisk could go in an out without forever falling. 

Suddenly, a sound like water could be heard and Harry barely had time to wonder what it was before he felt the air stop around him. Instead, his eyes stung and he was so surprised that he gasped. Instantly, his lungs filled up with water and he choked. Instinctively, Harry began kicking wildly and used his arms to propel himself up to the surface of wherever he was.

He felt the water break over his head and took a large gasping breath. He spent several minutes treading water and coughing up as much as he could from his lungs. Finally, gasping, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked around. Several torches lit with blue flame were around him so he could see the stone walls that were decorated with carvings of snakes, all of their emerald eyes glinting in the blue firelight. He looked up, hoping to see how far he had fallen. Surprisingly, he could see a tiny pinprick of light, barely visible, at the very top.

Pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, he reached in his pocket and found that his wand still, astonishingly, remained in his pocket. Grabbing it up, he pointed upward, knowing that his friends would never hear him from so far away, even if his voice echoed. Green sparks emitted from the tip of his wand, going as high as the roof of Slytherin's mouth, nearly three miles away, he guessed. Then he waited.

Minutes flew by where Harry wondered if they had seen the green sparks or not. Then, he heard a scream that could only be Hermione's and knew that the slide had given way from underneath her. Several more minutes passed in which Harry swam out of the way of where his friends would supposedly be landing. Sure enough, he heard five splashes, a fraction of a second apart from each other and then swam back to help them regain composure after the surprise of going from air to water.

Ron was first to pop up out of the water, his red hair sopping wet. Then came Ginny, Hermione, Mark and lastly, Neville. All of them went into coughing fits, just as Harry had, and he waited for them to subside before speaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked them. Too shocked to answer, all of them nodded their heads. Harry nodded in return.

"How-- how deep d'you think we are… from the school?" Ron stammered.

"Dunno," said Harry. "C'mon, there's got to be a way out of this pool."

"B-but…" Hermione said, spinning in the water as she searched around the room of water. "I don't see a door."

"Maybe it's hidden," Harry said. "That's the sort of thing someone would do in a place like this, isn't it, if they've gone through all the trouble to hide the entrance to the Chamber, then to this place?"

"Maybe we have to find the right snake on the wall," Mark offered. Without another word, all of them began swimming to the walls of the pool, poking and prodding the images of snakes, touching the eyes, trying to press them in, hoping one would act as a maneuver to open a hidden door. Nothing of the sort happened.

"Nothing," Ron called from one side of the room, using his fist to punch the eye of one of his snakes in. "Maybe we're-- AAARRRGGG!"

Ron's bright red hair suddenly disappeared under the water, bubbled popping up where he vanished.

"RON!" Everyone shouted. Harry was first to react. Taking a deep breath, he dove under the water and willed his eyes to open. Everything was fogged, but he could see the form of Ron being pulled deeper and deeper into the water. Desperately wishing he had gillyweed, Harry took giant strokes with his hands and kicking the water harshly, he chased Ron's red hair deeper and deeper. His ears began to pop and sting as the pressure increased. His air supply began to run short and the wasted breath escaped through his lips, making tiny bubbles that tickled his nose.

Suddenly, he stopped, squinting his eyes to see better in the fogged water. There was a small doorway at the base of the tub of water, big enough for a large person to swim under. How deep or long it was, Harry didn't know. All he knew was that that was there ticket out. Turning back, he focused on Ron, kicking with all his might to reach his best friend.

Finally, he neared Ron and grabbed his wrist, pulling with all the strength he had left to use, practically crushing his lungs of any air. He felt something tug back and he and Ron were dragged further down. Worriedly, Ron reached up and grabbed Harry's other hand and began kicking frantically. Looking down at Ron's feet, Harry could see the form of several horned creatures-- Grindylows.

Without thinking, Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the creature.

"_Relashio!_" he shouted, using up the last of his air and sent a jet of hot water at the grindylow, remembering the second task nearly two years ago. The grindylows let go of Ron's ankles and Ron kicked as hard as he could, the two friends willing each other to hang on until they reached the surface of the water.

Gasping for air, Harry took in several deep breaths, allowing his chest to expand to its full extent before breathing out and coughing up more water, Ron doing the same next to him.

"Harry! Ron!" he heard everyone shouting. Paddling over to the two, the other four were ashen-faced. "Are you two alright? We were so worried! You were under for more than a minute!"

Exhausted, Harry stopped treading and allowed his head to slip under water for a fraction of a second, letting his tired limbs rest before popping back up again and taking another gasping breath. Yawning, he popped his ears and they rang out in all the confusion, as water splashed around him. He looked over at Ron and saw that Ginny had him put his arm around her shoulder so he could rest while she paddled for the both of them.

"Th-thanks, Harry," he choked out. "W-what w-was that-- that t-thing?"

"They were grinylows." said Harry. "R-remember what L-Lupin showed us in our th-third year?"

Everyone was silent, allowing the two boys to catch their breaths before Harry continued.

"I sent hot water their way, so they'll stand c-clear for a while, but they'll come back soon, s-so we've got to hurry. I saw a d-door at the bottom of the p-pool. That's our ticket out of here."

"But isn't that right next to where the grindylows are?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about what to do. Hermione, what's the spell to change into anything that can breath underwater?"

Hermione eyed him warily before answering.

"_Signum Mutatio_ can change you into a seal for ten minutes." Hermione said. Harry nodded and pointed his wand at his head.

"I'm going to play bait for the grindylows. While they're chasing me, go under the water and go through the door-- no, over there-- and I'll catch up when I see you're all okay."

"Remember, Harry, the spell will only work for ten minutes."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "_Signum Mutatio!_" he shouted and suddenly felt his nose being pulled out into a long snout. His glasses disappeared and his hair shrank back into his scalp. Pocketing his wand before his hands turned into flippers, he quickly changed into a seal before his friend's eyes. Without another glance, he turned and dove into the water, watching as each of his friends took a deep breath and sank below the surface. Then, he swam off with ease towards the grindylows' hiding place.

When he reached it, they had already started to come out of their hiding places and were rubbing their spindly hands together greedily, eyeing Harry with malice and snickering. Daringly, Harry sped up and rushed at one of them, knocking into it so it spun like a top, screeching in anger. The other grindylows began to speak in gibberish and swim after Harry. Looking up, he saw that Mark was in the lead. All of his friends were hand-in-hand so they would not lose each other. Mark slipped under the slot at the bottom of the pool and one by one, the rest of them disappeared.

Focusing on the grindylows, Harry saw them coming closer, shaking their fists at him. One darted forwards, grabbing Harry's tail and biting down hard in frustration. Harry let out a wounded cry and flicked his tail to rid it of the grindylow. The creature was forced away and it bowled off, knocking into another as the rest of them closed Harry into a corner.

Searching for a way out, Harry swam upwards and over, trying to get to the slot. The grindylows chased him and two cut off his path. Scooting through the water in a messy halt, he swam off the other way, hoping to confuse them. However, they saw his plan and several darted over, blocking his path again.

For several minutes, Harry tried to rid himself of them, but each time, his plans failed. He was running out of time, he knew it. Desperately, he tried to make a beeline for the opening, but the grindylows had set themselves in pairs several feet away from each other so the space was filled with grindylows. Any place he swam, he would run into one.

They began to close in on Harry and he felt himself growing more panicked. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pain as his nose began to shrink back to it's normal size and shape, filling with water. Knowing his time was nearly up, he took a last advantage of his tail and fins and propelled himself as fast and far as he could, dodging grindylows everywhere. Then, his fins broke into two legs and his finds elongated back into arms and working hands. Desperately, Harry reached into his pocket for his wand, brandishing it like a sword. The grindylows he had sent water at before backed off slightly, but the others pressed in, knowing Harry would soon be out of air.

Kicking backwards, Harry avoided their long hands, kicking any that would come too close to him. He felt the need of air gnawing at his lungs. They were almost empty of any stowed air. Feeling unconsciousness clog his vision, the fogged forms of the grindylows were swimming closer--

Then a giant form came from nowhere and Harry jolted, scooting far away from whatever it was. Blinking, he hardly dared to believe it, even in his lack of oxygen, but it was real; an orca whale swooped down and swallowed every grindylow whole. It looked over at Harry and he saw the corners of the mouth grin. Swimming off, it left the pathway for the door wide open and Harry kicked off of the opposite wall towards it. His breath was almost out. He needed air. More than anything, he wanted to breathe.

He slid under the slot and looked around. The small tunnel curved upwards and he could see the surface of the water only five feet away. He kicked off from the floor of the slot and was at the top in seconds. Taking a deep gulp of air, he felt hands grab his robes and hoist him up onto solid ground. His eyes were closed, full of water. Rubbing them from behind the glasses, he opened his eyes. Around him kneeled Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mark, all looking worried.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Y-yeah." Harry said, allowing himself to roll over and cough water onto the stones he rested on. Ginny backed out of the way of the water. It took a long while for Harry to cough up all the water from his lungs, but once he was finished, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked around. His foot began to sting and he looked down to see a bit of blood seeping through his shoe where the grindylow had bit him with it's sharp teeth. "W-where's Neville?"

"He went after you." Hermione said calmly.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, jumping up. Hermione grabbed his shoulder and forced him down again as though expecting such a reaction from him.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He's still got three minutes. _Then_ we should worry."

"Th-three minutes?" Harry asked. "He didn't--"

"He did," said Ron. "Neville was so worried about you that he turned himself into a whale and followed you in."

At the perfect timing, Neville emerged from the water, coughing and heaving himself up over the edge. He stood up and looked at Harry, who still lay on the ground. Unexpectedly, Neville opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but instead gave an enormously loud burp and covered his mouth apologetically. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he stood up slowly. Once he was on his feet, he looked around the small room they were in. There were no wall decorations, and several lights lit the path to a door only a few feet away.

"Let's go," said Harry.

"You don't think it's another trap?" Ginny asked.

"There's nothing for it." answered Harry. "Either we go ahead or go back to the grindylows."

"I say we go ahead." Mark said strappingly, his jaw set, just as it always was before a Quidditch match. Harry nodded and walked the short path to the door. There was no doorknob on the door, but a rope tied into a loop. He grabbed it up and pulled. The door opened with a loud _creeeaaaaak!_ Harry walked into the next room, darkness drowning his vision as the others filed in after him. As the last person walked in-- Ginny, the door slammed shut of its own accord, leaving the six of them in complete darkness. No one dared speak.

Suddenly, lights blazed and the entire long and narrow room came into view. For a few seconds, they looked around at the odd wall decorations that leaked onto the floor and ceiling. They looked like decorated coin slots, each with a carving of a snake right next to it, coiling itself around the slot.

"Look," said Hermione, pointing to the door where there was a single word carved onto it. The word was ancient Druid. Slowly, Hermione approached it and read it, trying to remember each symbol, word, and meaning.

"_Dialanza._" she whispered.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means 'tongue'." Hermione said, turning back around. She leaned against the wall of the room, but shrieked suddenly as the wall began moving inwards. Shocked, Harry wondered it he swallowed too much water and was now becoming dizzy. But turning around, he could see that the other wall was slowly closing in on them. He knew that if they waited here any longer, they would be crushed.

"Look down there!" Ron shouted, pointing to the other end of the narrow room, growing narrower by the minute. A door rested there-- their ticket out.

The six of them began running to the door, avoiding the walls. Neville was first to reach the door. He grabbed the rope that was being used as a doorknob, trying to pull the door open. It wouldn't budge.

"Try pushing the door!" Harry shouted to Neville. Neville used his bodyweight to hit the door, but it didn't even wobble on its hinges.

"Wait!" Hermione said as Neville backed up, preparing to ram himself into the door again. "It's a type of riddle. You need to speak the password. 'Tongue'!"

"Nice, Hermione, but you've said 'tongue' twice already and nothing's happening." Ron yelled, going to one of the walls and desperately trying to push it back to it's resting place. The walls were slowly moving inch-by-inch, closer and closer together, only three feet apart.

"No," said Hermione impatiently. "Harry, say 'tongue' in parstletongue. Quickly!"

Harry looked around at the walls which were now two feet apart.

"_Tongue_!" he shouted, a loud hiss escaping from his mouth. Not as he expected, the walls shuddered a bit, but kept closing in on them. He turned sideways to fit better in the small gap he had for space.

"Nothing happened, Hermione!" Ginny shrieked and all of them turned sideways, sucking their guts in.

"No, look!" Hermione said, pointing to the floor several feet away. One of the slots began to glow, the snake moving around the slot, hissing words that Harry didn't have time to understand. "Harry, you're closest. Here's the coin," she held out her hand and dropped the Druid coin into his, Harry's, hand. "Put it in the slot!"

Harry tried to move, but the walls were now crushing all of them together. He felt his ribs bending slightly and knew they would be the first things to break.

"I can't move!" Harry said.

"Use the Banishing Spell!" Hermione said. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed to the coin in his hand.

"Hurry!" Mark gasped. "I can barely breathe!"

"_Deletrius_!" Harry shouted, his lung inflating with effort, causing his ribs to scream in pain. The coin lifted from his hand and he guided it to the slot. He could hear it clatter downwards, through a pipe of sorts over the scraping of the stone walls. Suddenly, they stopped, leaving the six student crushed in the middle, barely able to breath for fear of breaking their ribs.

"Let's get out of here," Harry suggested. "Neville, try the door. It should work now."

Reaching out a leg, Neville kicked the door and it swung open easily as if it had always been that way. Scooting so his chest scraped against the opposite wall, Neville slid out of view through the door. The rest of them followed, their stomachs and backs becoming redder as they were forced to scrape along to get out of the room. Finally, Harry climbed out and the door slammed shut behind him. Everyone stood there for a moment, in the torch-lit room, staring at each other and gasping heavily.

In this moment of silence, Harry, felt guilt grow up inside him. That was too close. That could have meant the deaths of his friends. All for a treasure.

That Voldemort wants, said the voice inside Harry's head. _It's their own fault for coming. You warned them that it would be dangerous. You've got to get to the weapon before Voldemort does or it will mean the death of even more people._

, said the voice inside Harry's head. 

Finally, Hermione swallowed and looked around the room and Harry jerked out of his thoughts.

"There's a plaque over there," she gasped. Walking over to it, looking slightly lopsided, she rested her hand on the wall as she read it in Druid. "Another riddle."

"Read it," Harry gasped. Hermione began reading it slowly and roughly, tracing the words back to make sure it made sense.

"_Half-way up the hill, I see thee at last _

Lying beneath me with thy sounds and sights--

A city in the twilight, dim and vast,

With smoking roofs, soft bells, and gleaming lights."

"This shouldn't be so hard," said Ron, clapping his hands together and wincing as his bruised chest stung. "We've solved two riddles so far. So we just have Harry say the answer in parstletongue and go on."

They all looked around for the door. Once again, it rested at the other end of the room, beyond tiles with carved Druid symbols in them.

"What're those for?" Ginny asked, pointing to them.

"I don't know," said Hermione.

"Let's just focus on the answer to the riddle." said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione and she began pacing. "_Half-way up the hill, I see thee at last… Lying beneath me with thy sounds… and sights._ This doesn't make any sense."

"Just keep trying." Mark said.

"So, someone's climbing a hill and… they look back at what's behind them." said Hermione.

"_A city in the twilight, dim and vast… With smoking roofs, soft bells, and gleaming lights_." Harry said, trying to recall the last bit of the riddle.

"That's what's behind them," said Hermione.

Harry looked at his watch and received a shock. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon. He realized that it would seem odd that six Gryffindors were missing from their classes and he hoped that it wouldn't be as noticeable to the teachers as paranoia allowed him to see. Looking up from his watch, Harry saw Hermione pacing, staring at the ground, her arms crossed as if she was cold. Finally, she snapped her fingers and looked up.

"I've got it!" she said. "What's behind them is the past." Ron pulled a confused face.

"I don't get it."

"I know it's confusing, but if you think about, it makes more sense. Someone looking behind them at what once was… burning roofs. It's the past."

"Okay, Harry, say 'past'," said Neville. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the language, pretending there was a snake on.

"_The past_," said Harry awkwardly to no one in particular. The hiss that issued from his mouth lingered a bit as it bounced off the walls in an echo. All of them waited, staring around the room. This time, nothing happened. The door on the opposite side of the room remained closed and no hint of what to do next popped out at them.

"I guess we should just go see if the door's unlocked." Mark said. Everyone nodded and so Mark turned towards the door, ignoring the symbols on the ground. Taking a step off the platform where they stood, he stepped onto a stone tile with a symbol carved on it that looked like a curly and decorated upside-down V.

It all happened in a flash. Mark gave a loud cry that echoed through the room as the tile he stood on crumbled under his feet. He went falling through the dark hole and the sound of the broken stone could never be heard, marking the length of space beneath the tiles. With the reflexes of a Quidditch player, he grabbed onto the edge of the platform before falling completely through the hole and held on, his knuckles white from strain.

Rushing forward, Harry and Ginny both grabbed one of Mark's arms and heaved him up onto the platform. Once Mark lay on his stomach, breathing heavily and shaking, Harry leaned over to see down the hole. The bottom could not be seen. Pulling out his wand, he sent green sparks downwards. They kept going and never reached an end.

"It's a long way down," said Harry, re-pocketing his wand and standing up. "But no one would have made this impossible to beat. Any ideas of what we're supposed to do?"

"I have an _idea_," Hermione squeaked nervously. "But I'm not sure it would work."

"We've got nothing to lose." said Harry.

"Nothing to lose? Are you mad?" Mark breathed from the ground as he sat up on his knees to look back at where he nearly fell.

"If we don't do anything, we'll die anyway. It's worth taking a chance if it means stopping Voldemort and getting out alive. What's your idea, Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to his friend.

"Those symbols are the letters of the Druid alphabet. They've got to be there for something. I think it might be so we have to step on the right letters to spell out the answer to the riddle."

"So-- so what's the Druid word for 'past'?" Ron asked.

"It's _futre_, like in Vivien's poem."

"Now, who's going across on the tiles?" Ron asked.

"Not me," said Mark. Neville shook his head from where he stood in the corner. Ron looked helplessly around at Ginny. She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

"No, Harry, you really shouldn't." said Hermione.

"Why not?" Harry asked angrily, rounding on her. She shrank back a bit.

"Because if we _do _get across, suppose we meet Voldemort. You're the only one who could fight him and have a chance of surviving."

Harry laughed bitterly.

"I'm serious, Harry. Look at all the other times you've escaped."

"Flukes, all of them." said Harry.

"Still, it's dangerous to go across this and we'll need someone at the end who could defend us if we get there. And suppose you were to… fall?"

"Suppose I wasn't?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Harry." said Hermione.

"I'll go for you, mate," said Ron, stepping forward, his face sweating and pale.

"Let him, Harry. We'll need you at the end."

Harry made eye contact with Ron, whose jaw was set in a defiant, yet determined way. Under his mop of red hair, Ron was trying to hide the fear that he truly felt. Harry sighed, and nodded at the ground.

"Be careful, Ron," Ginny squeaked, watching her big brother worriedly. Ron heaved a sigh and turned towards the puzzle of tiles strewn across the ground before him. Harry could see his friends hands quivering nervously at his sides.

"Right, Ron," said Hermione. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard. "_Futre_. Step on that tile." She pointed to a crooked tile that had a shape like a 'g' and an 'S' intertwined.

"You're sure?" Ron asked nervously.

"Positive. Go on, step on it."

"Be prepared to grab onto the platform, just in case, Ron." said Harry, watching his best friend lift a foot over the stone tile. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for Ron to put his weight on the first stone. Ginny was clutching Mark's shoulder tightly, her face white and her eyes wide. Gently, Ron stepped on the stone, then put his full weight on it. Exhaling loudly, he turned on the tile, staring at Harry.

"Like chess, eh, Harry?" he said, grinning slightly. Already, perspiration was gathering on his forehead.

Harry could say nothing out of nervousness, but instead, he smiledto give his friend support. He suddenly felt angry at Hermione. He, Harry, was not afraid to go. So why was he watching as his friend put his life in jeopardy?

"Okay, Ron," said Hermione, shuddering slightly. Neville stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at Ron, who turned and looked at his choice of old, cracked tiles. "Step on the one that looks almost like a capital 'R'."

Ron scanned the tiles and hopped more quickly to the next one, trusting Hermione's judgment a bit more.

"Now go to the one that had the weird diamond shape in the middle of the circle…"

"One by one, Ron hopped like a frog on lily pads from one stone to the next, making his way farther across the room. At one point, his heel touched one of the weak stones and he nearly lost his balance as it crumbled beneath him. At the same time, a resounding "OW!" came from Mark as Ginny dug her nails into his shoulder. Ron caught his poise again and turned, giving them a thumbs up, too shocked to speak. Shakily, Hermione gave him instructions to the next stone and everyone watched, bated breath.

After what seemed ages, Ron stepped onto the sturdy platform on the other side of the room. Turning, he gave a loud whoop in celebration and everyone on the other side cheered.

"Now open the door!" said Hermione. Ron went over and pushed the door open. Just after he did, a plank of glass slid out from under the platform on the others' side, allowing them to walk across the stones unharmed. Ginny went first, sprinting across the glass. She rammed into her brother with an immense force, refusing to let go for a long while, in which time everyone had given Ron a hug over her head. Ron clapped Harry's shoulder, smiling with pride, looking at Harry's face that was still creased with anxiety.

"You weren't _worried_, were you, mate?" he asked jokingly, his freckles showing vividly over his pallid face. Harry shook his head wearily.

"Not at all? You?"

"Me? Of course not!" said Ron, finally prying Ginny off him.

"Come on, I don't know how much time we have before Voldemort comes," said Harry. Turning, he walked unsurely into the next room, which was much darker than the other rooms, lit with the same colored blue torches that had been in the pool. The room was eerie and silent and Harry was sure that the still air spoke of death. His friends followed right behind him as he rose his wand, ready for anything to attack him. But as he advanced through the room, not even the slightest hint of movement showed, except for the torches in their brackets.

"What is this place?" Neville asked, looking around. There were stone benches all around the room, but nothing more. Not even a door. They were at a dead end.

"There's a sign over there," said Ginny, pointing to the left of the door they had just come through. Though the sign was on the same type of plaque that the previous riddle had been on, it was written in modern English. Everyone closed in around it, silently reading it. In the torchlight, the carvings moved as though they were alive, though they spoke of death.

The Greatest Witches and Wizards of All Time Are and Shall be Buried Here

Harry turned to stare at the benches. It was then that he realized they were tombs, each labeled in modern English, signifying a different wizard or witch.

"Look," said Mark, running to the farthest corner. Everyone followed him, reading the tombstones of the four sepulchers that rested right next to each other, reading off the famous names that had been engraved into each of their minds; Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor.

"I can't believe it." gasped Hermione. "We've just found the graves of the founders of _Hogwarts_!"

"How did they get down here?" Ron asked. "I mean, this isn't a popular area, is it?"

"Maybe a spell brought them down here." said Hermione. "Spread out, let's see what else is here."

Each of them went off in a different direction, reading the names of the tombstones with fascination.

"Joan of Arc," said Hermione from one corner of the room. "So she really _was_ a witch!"

"Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa," said Ginny. "Born 1486... Died in 1555."

"Druidess Cliodna." Mark read off.

"I've found one," said Neville unnecessarily. "It says… Alberic Grunnion."

"Here's an open grave. No one's in it." said Ron. "It had a birth date, but no death date. The name's… blimey! Dumbledore! Albus Dumbledore!"

"You're kidding!" said Harry, running over to where Ron was standing. True enough, the grave was open, as if waiting for Dumbledore to die one day so it could entomb him forever.

"You'd never expect Dumbledore to be down here!" said Mark, scrambling over the grave of Circe to see for himself where Dumbledore would one day be buried.

"Of course you would!" said Hermione. "'The Greatest Witches and Wizards of All Time Are and Shall be Buried Here.' Dumbledore's a great wizard."

"Brilliant, actually," said Harry, staring at the letters spelling out the Headmaster's name. He wondered if Dumbledore knew about this.

"Look at the one next to it," said Ron, pointing. They all turned their heads in unison to read the headstone next to Dumbledore's, where the grave was also open. Once again, the birth year had been given, but no death year. Harry read the name and received a huge shock.

Harry James Potter

Dazed, he stared at his own name for a while, not sure what to think. So this was his fate as well? To be buried here whenever he should die, next to rotting basilisk skins, molding walls and rat skeletons?

"So this is where I'll be in case you guys ever want to come drop off some flowers." he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't be so cheerful about it," said Ron, smiling. "You'd think that you'd actually _want_ to be down here."

"Harry," said Neville quietly from the middle of the room. "I think you should come see this."

"What?" Harry asked Neville, who shook his head as though scared of Harry. Curiously, Harry and the others walked over to where Neville was standing. The grave Neville was standing in front of was a double tomb and the wind from Harry's lungs was crushed completely as he read the names on the single tombstone.

James and Lily Potter

"I-- I don't believe it," whispered Hermione. Harry's mind went blank. He could feel the stares of his friends, and he wanted to say something, but words were at a total loss to him. All he could do was gape at the tombstone.

"Harry, mate," croaked Ron, patting Harry on the back sympathetically, "you alright?"

Harry tried to answer. The only sound that came from him was an awkward stammering sound. Swallowing to moisten his throat, Harry found his voice.

"I-- I always w-wondered… where they had been…" he stammered, unable to continue.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said kindly, taking hold of Harry's arm and patting it lightly. Hermione walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder hesitantly, as though she were afraid he would soon explode.

"It-- it's alright," choked Harry finally, after several minutes of staring at the tomb of his parents. "It was just a-- a bit of a shock… I mean… I was never told what happened to their… to them… after Voldemort…"

"We understand, Harry," said Hermione soothingly. "Do you want to go on?"

As though an off switch had been pressed, Harry snapped out of his stupor and stared around the room, suddenly remembering why they were there in the first place.

"Yeah," he said, taking a deep breath. "Where do you suppose we go next?"

"Look!" said Ginny, rushing to another tombstone resting between Philippus Aureolus Paracelsus and Ptolemy. Everyone sprinted to the gravestone and read a single word, no birth date or death date, yet the grave was sealed.

Merlin

"So why d'you suppose his grave is closed when there's no death date?" Ron asked.

"Dunno," said Mark.

"Maybe it's because he was supposed to be dead, so the grave sealed itself, even when Merlin is still trapped behind a boulder in a cave."

"I wonder if he's really in there," said Ginny.

"There's only on way to find out," said Harry. Leaning over, he took the top of the tombstone in his hands and began pushing with all his might. Joining in, Ron, Ginny and Hermione began huffing and puffing. To help out, Neville and Mark began to pull from the other side. With all their combined efforts, the six of them were able pull the top of the grave onto the ground, where it rested as they looked into the grave.

Sure enough, no remnants of any body could be seen or found. They continued to stare at it.

"So now where do we go?" said Hermione with the air of someone who felt guilt for disturbing a grave.

"Look at this," said Harry, leaning over the grave wall, pointing to a small notch in the very corner of the tomb. It was nearly invisible, but he leaned over and touched it. As though on a feel sensor, the stone slid away, showing a path of stairs, leading downward. The end wall of the grave slid down, waiting for them to walk down the stairs.

"Shall we go?" said Mark.

"There's nothing for it. We're already this far," said Hermione.

"I'll go first," said Harry, pulling his wand from where he had unconsciously stored it in his pocket. Holding it in front of him again, he lead the way down the staircase. He could hear the thumping steps of his friends behind him as he walked, careful not to trip; the old stairs were very narrow and rocky. Reaching the bottom, he turned and waited for his friends to collect at the bottom of the staircase. Once they were all there, they stood for a while, hearing a clatter from up above. Supposing it was a rat, they all looked around. They were in a very small room, with a wooden door right across from where they stood.

Harry walked forward and grasped the rope doorknob. Sighing, he pulled it open and walked in.

The room was bright; nearly blinding and Harry's eyes had to adjust to the newfound light before he could truly see.

"Oh my," said Hermione from behind him. Truly, she had taken the words right from his, Harry's mouth, for in front of him was a sight he'd never seen before.

Two stone hippogriffs were resting, their back hooves touching the ground. Their eyes glowed like embers, making them seem almost real and they stared at the six students with an almost reproachful look. However, suspended right above them, stealing the majority of the attention, was a clear golden orb. Casting light everywhere, it was a beautiful sight. Encased in the golden orb was a long wooden staff, spinning slowly in it's beautiful prison.

"That's the Staff of Merlin," said Harry, gazing at it in awe. It was such a beautiful thing.

"How do we get it out?" Mark asked, amazed.

"I guess we just go and grab it." said Ron.

"Here, I'll do it." said Ginny. Slowly, she approached the staff as it continued to spin. Reaching out a shaking hand, she reached for it. Only inches away from the outside of the golden sphere, a sudden movement took them by surprise as one of the stone hippogriffs came alive, giving a loud squawk. There was a sudden flash of talons and Ginny gave a shriek, falling backwards onto the ground, scooting until she was at Ron's feet, clutching her arm.

"Ginny!" Ron said, kneeling down. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, my arm!" Ginny moaned.

"Here, let's looks," said Ron. Gently, brother-like, he pulled her sleeve up to reveal a giant gash in her arm. "It's deep."

"I know," said Harry. He reached down to the hem of his robes and ripped a giant piece off, handing it to Ron, "here." Slowly, Ron wrapped the black cloth around Ginny's arm to stem the bleeding.

"Thanks," she sniffed, looking at the two boys that had helped her.

"Well, we can't even _touch_ the stupid thing." Mark said. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Hippogriffs could signify something." said Hermione.

"Great!" said Ron. "Why does every bloody thing have to signify something? Didn't those Druids do anything _besides_ making up riddles?"

"At least it's monotones. That way we can figure things out easier." argued Hermione. "Hippogriffs only allow trusting people to touch them." Without another word, she walked forward, towards the hippogriffs, not reaching out an arm for the staff. Instead, she stopped a few feet short of them and bowed deeply. The stone hippogriffs stayed exactly as they were. Slowly, Hermione backed away.

"See? Apparently, I'm not trustworthy." she said in a hurtful voice.

"Harry, you should try," said Ron from his spot next to his sister.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You've got us this far. Try, go on. I've got a feeling…"

With no answer to Ron's comment, Harry walked forward, staring at the hippogriffs determinedly. Trying hard not to blink, he bowed profoundly. Looking up, he saw the hippogriffs stay still. Then, suddenly, they began moving as if they were really alive. To Harry's utmost surprise, they bowed. As soon as their scaly knees his the ground, the orb around the staff completely disappeared and the staff floated towards Harry. Without thinking, Harry reached out a hand to it and caught it as it slid gracefully into his palm. A comfortable feeling of warmth spread through his fingers, much like how he felt when he first held his wand.

"You did it, Harry!" Hermione shrieked and Harry grinned in spite of himself, holding the staff aloft, staring at it. Though it was only a long strip of wood, it seemed more than that. It showed power, danger, yet also kindness. Ron gave a whoop and everyone breathed a sigh of happiness, letting grins come across their faces.

"Good job, Harry," said a familiar and friendly, yet unwelcoming voice. "Now, if you'll be so kind, I need to hand that over, nice and easy."

The students jumped and stared around, but the voice had come from nowhere. Then, as though answering their questions, a figure appeared, holding an Invisibility Cloak in her hand.

Harry suddenly felt angry with himself for falling into yet another trap, staringdaggers into themalicious eyes of Philberta Bradwer Frost.

L--

Yay! This chapter was the longest chapter I've written, beating chapter seven, which was 17 pages! Yay!

Next chapter shall be posted Friday, June 24th! Until then, have a great week!

Review time!

SiriusLeeBlack09- I agree, it was an awesome defense: ) However, here is another quote from the book, continuing the dialogue on pg 17. And I quote:

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders. "Where's-- wand-- come on-- _Lumos!" _(Now, here's where you stopped. However, keep reading!)

He said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help him in his search-- and to his disbelieving relief, (and ours! Whew!) light flared inches from his right hand-- the wand tip had ignited. Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet, and turned around."

How could he have found the wand and said the spell, only to have it light up away from his hand, hence my proposition that he is able to do magic without his wand! YAY! Was this a good rebuttal? We'd make a good Speech Debate team, wouldn't we? I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! Thanks for the fun review!

Magicgirl45852- I'm going on the Merlin series books as a slight reference and a few ideas. But mythically/historically, Merlin's death came about because he was so in love with the Lady of the Lake (Vivien/Nimue) that she was able to get him to teach her his magic. He did, and once she grew more powerful than him, she trapped him in the cave, behind the huge boulder. Or you can go the other way, where she trapped him in a gravestone and left him to die. Or you could go with the fact that he was just a prophet. You know, there are so many tales of Merlin that it is VERY hard to write something down and have it wrong, 'cause no one has any proof! That's why I love Arthurian Legends… there's so much information that is unknown that you can never be wrong in your writing!

The wiz- Wow! I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks a bunch!

Wytil- To be quite honest, I had no idea what you were talking about. Sorry!

Ava Monroe- Oh, I'm not offended! You're just expressing your opinion! And it's a good one! I was actually thinking about it a bit, and I remember thinking that there was nothing going on in the story and I needed a bit of tension. So I figured why not have the two :alive: best friends of Sirius go at each other. Like, Lupin is trying to take over for Sirius in parenting Harry, but Harry doesn't want him to, so they get a little tense. Sorry about that! Thanks for the review!

Foreverfree- Thanks for enjoying my story… oh! And for reviewing!

Trinityelf- I know you won't be able to get this, 'cause you're at music camp, but I just wanted to drop a review anyway, telling you to have fun! YAY! Crazy me for talking to nobody: )

Mistopurr- I breathed a sigh of relief when people said the dialogue was fine! I'll talk to you in an e-mail later!

Charming-Lynn- Thanks! Did you like this chapter?

Mei1105- Libraries are fun, but I can never find a good book in mine! Evil me! They also don't allow food! I mean, I can see where they're coming from, but… no… food!

Rich Rahl- Can't wait for your opinion! Which author's note was it? I have so many up there!

Gogglehead Lover- Yay for valedictorians! I will never be a valedictorian, 'cause I spend so much time on fanfic and work. But my friend will be, she's so smart!

Jeanne2- Yeah, I tried to fashion this chapter on the Sorcerer's Stone in a way, with the different chambers of stuff to do. Was it alright?

Jorgeiscool- Yeah, chapters with more dialogue tend to go faster, but it actually did make it's goal of ten pages, which was kind of difficult! The number 23 is EVIL! Lol!

JeanieBeanie33- Wow! Thanks! I am so glad the dialogue isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be! I just didn't like how it flowed! I'm glad my readers did, though! I've actually read a few chapters of her story, and it's pretty good.

Drgn prncss- Yay! A cookie! I love cookies, especially ones with white chocolate! Mmmm! I can't believe she's going to kill off another character. There's actually a rumor going around that it's going to be Dumbledore, but he's such a great wizard that I think if he were to die in any book, it would be book 7, because he's too powerful to go prematurely! I don't believe it! I won't:pouts:

Thanks for all your reviews, guys! Luv you all!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

Next chapter: Frost demands the staff and Harry refuses to give it to her. But someone shows up that Harry least expected!


	33. Deadly Moves

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

Author: Legolas-gurl88

Disclaimer: J.K., not me.

Author Note: Sorry for delay and grammer problems. I wrote this quickly because of time.

Story time!

()o()o()

33. Deadly Moves

"You heard what I said, Potter, don't dawdle!" screeched Frost angrily, dropping the Invisibility Cloak and pulling out her wand, pointing it at Harry. "Give it to me."

"How-- how did you--" Harry asked as his friends watched Frost advance on Harry, who took several steps backwards. His hands became sweaty as he gripped the staff, his wand in his pocket once more.

"Escape?" Frost laughed. "The Dark Lord knows how much I sacrificed for him! He helps those who help him!"

"It wasn't in the news--"

"Stupid boy," said Frost quietly. "I only escaped an hour ago, maybe two. They're looking for me now, but they will never find me. The Dark Lord will protect me."

"You horrible, horrible witch!" Hermione sobbed behind Frost. Harry saw her eyes glint happily as though she were having the time of her life. In the faded light of the room, Harry could see how hollow her face had become since he last saw her in the courtroom. She looked like a gaunt skeleton, rising from the dead.

"Shut up, girl, or I'll be forced to take out all of you." she said, pointing her wand at Hermione. Harry's heart skipped a beat. How dare Frost threaten his friends? Anger began to boil in the pit of his stomach and he surprisingly felt a sudden heat rising through the staff in his hand. At the top, where there was a knot, blue light began to glow and it shot itself at Frost's hand, causing her to drop her wand. Hermione rushed forward and took up her wand. The blue flash continued to play around Frost's hand and she screamed in pain. Finally, the light died away to reveal her hand as a mess of bursting boils, cuts, and mutilation.

Harry stared at what he had done to her hand. She breathed heavily and let out a war cry. From her spot a few feet away from Harry, she pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. The staff rolled away from his hand as he wrestled with her. Taking her fist back, she readied it to hit Harry's nose, but as she brought it down, he caught her wrist with his hand, but she merely drew back her injured hand and sank it into his stomach.

The wind was completely knocked out of Harry and he gasped for air as she took her hand and sank it into his ribs. Harry allowed his head to clear of pain and he used his strength to roll over and now he was on top of her, straddling her, both hands clamped around her throat.

Despite lack of air, she cackled. Using the last of her strength, she pulled her leg back and kicked him off of her. He landed several feet away on his back, his head hitting the ground painfully. Harry could hear Hermione and Ginny shriek as he landed, a white light searing in front of his eyes and he scrambled to his feet and Frost did as well. Breathing heavily, the two of them stared at each other.

In all the confusion, the staff had rolled out of Harry's hand and now lay several feet away from Frost. Once she realized this, she gave a shout of happiness and ran for it. Before she could touch it, Harry dove for it and grabbed it firmly by the middle, rolling quickly around and pointing it at Frost, who stopped in her tracks, mutilated hand extended.

"Get away," Harry said dangerously. Knowing perfectly well what Harry was capable of with the staff in his possession, Frost eyed him and backed slowly away. Once she was at a safe distance, Harry struggled to his feet, staff still pointed at her. "You can't win. There are more of us than you."

At this, Frost's half-moon glasses, so much like Dumbledore's only with a malevolent glint to them, brightened and she smiled yet again, sending shivers running down Harry's spine and he knew that he was quite wrong with his statement.

"You underestimate my power, Potter," she hissed. "When freeing me from Azkaban, the Dark Lord gave me the power only he previously had and could bestow. The power to call my associates." With that, she reached over with her disfigured hand and pulled the left sleeve up past her elbow to reveal a tattoo of the Dark Mark, painted permanently into her skin. Harry ran forward, knowing what she was about to do, but it was too late; with her thumb, she pressed hard upon the Dark Mark and it instantly began to glow black.

"Now, Potter, be a good boy and give me the staff before my true colleagues come along and we might spare your friends."

"And Harry?" Ginny asked bravely, clutching her wounded arm. Frost rounded on her and Ginny fell backward into Hermione and the two of them quivered.

"Stupid girl," said Frost. "The Dark Lord has been hunting Potter all of his useless life. Do you think I would really let him go? Just be thankful if you can save your own skin tonight!"

"If you kill us," said Mark, his voice shaking, "you'll be caught. It would look quite strange that six Gryffindors disappeared at once."

"Yes, and it would be so simple for them to find you as well," said Frost contemptuously, "what with the Dark Lord and Potter being the last remaining Parselmouths."

"How did _you_ get down here, then?" Ron asked angrily.

"I followed you down here, under my invisibility cloak." she said, pointing to the cloak that lay on the ground in a heap. She turned back to Harry, who still held the staff out. Frost eyed it warily. "Give me the staff. Do not make me tell you again, Potter."

"So Voldemort can use it? Never." said Harry. Frost hissed.

"Do not say the name of my master with your filthy mouth. If the Dark Lord did not want to kill you himself, I would do it for him in an instant. I would not play with fire, Little Potter."

Harry would have answered, but suddenly, there was a swishing sound of cloaks on wind and several figured materialized out of thin air before Harry's eyes. Each individual was wearing again the pale mask that marked them Voldemort's followers. Behind one of the masks, Harry could see the familiar grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy, a traitor to the Ministry of Magic.

"Hello, again, Potter," his drawing voice came from behind the mask. He unsheathed his wand from the inside of his billowing sleeve. "Thank you for retrieving the weapon for us. Now hand it over."

"Never," said Harry. The top knot of the wooden staff began glowing blue.

"Careful, Malfoy," said Frost. "Potter's found out how to use that thing." She held up her ruined hand and Malfoy eyed it before turning back to Harry.

"Potter, do not make this a repeat of last year, or I will have to get violent."

"Not that you care what happens to us anyway." said Harry. Malfoy laughed, his mask blocking the full sound of malice.

"I do not, but the Dark Lord would. He has grown even more powerful since last year, biding his time until his moment to strike you again."

The blue jet of flames playing around at the top of the staff, threatening attack suddenly shot from the wooden knot and to the face of one of the Death Eaters standing behind Malfoy. The Death Eater shrieked in pain, scratching at his deteriorating mask, his face becoming more mutilated.

"Lift it off! Lift it off!" Malfoy yelled, running to his friend. Hoping Harry could possibly strike a deal with the Death Eaters, maybe even save his friends, he willed the spell to stop its work. When the glowing blue flame disappeared, the attacked Death Eater shuddered and fell onto his stomach, unconscious, but still breathing. Harry looked over at his friends. Hermione was shielding her eyes from the gruesome sight of the Death Eater's mangled appearance. Ginny was sitting on the ground, watching everything. Ron, Mark and Neville were standing side-by-side, wands pulled out and ready to fight.

"You weren't pardoned by Fudge," said Harry to Malfoy. "He wouldn't pardon you after seeing what you really are."

"It took you long enough to come to the proper conclusion," said Malfoy, standing up. Two other Death Eaters swooped forward and picked up the unconscious Death Eater, carrying him off. "I thought it wouldn't take you so long, but your addled mind is slowing. Fudge was under my Imperious Curse for nearly two years."

"_Your _Imperious Curse?" Harry asked.

"Don't you remember, Potter? The day of your hearing? You saw me and him talking and I took him to his office. There, I performed the curse."

"Then why did he send you to Azkaban last year?" retorted Harry, clutching the staff firmly in his hand, ready to attack anyone who came any closer to him.

"The Dark Lord's orders. Don't you think it would have looked suspicious if he pardoned all of us after we were revealed; thanks to that fool, Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's no fool," said Harry defensively. He scanned the area to see if there was a way he could walk to his friends without being stopped, but they were being guarded all around.

"He's next to die-- after you." said Malfoy, holding up his wand. "Now, give me the staff or I will have to take it by force."

"You can forget about me handing it over," said Harry. For a split second, Malfoy's eyes widened in anger and he pointed his wand at Harry's head.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted, but Harry was quick on the uptake. He dove to the right and rolled over and over, the staff falling from his grasp once again. Stopping short a few feet from Ginny, Harry scrambled to his feet and pulled out his wand. Another Death Eater was already running at the staff.

"_Accio_!" Harry said, his voice ringing in the din, but the Death Eater hurled himself at the staff, landing on it as it scooted a few inches towards Harry. He was surprised it hadn't snapped under the heavy weight of the Death Eater. The dark figure stood, the staff clutched in his hand, but dropped it in surprise as Mark hurtled himself at it, ramming into the Death Eater's back. The staff clattered to the ground once more and Neville dove forward, taking it up and throwing it back to Harry, who caught it with his left hand.

Frost ran forward, shouting and hit Harry head on, knocking him to the ground.

"Neville!" Harry yelled, throwing her the staff. He caught it back and began to run around the room. On the other side of the room, there were tunnels upon tunnels. Without a thought, he darted into one of the tunnels, disappearing completely. Harry was confused by the fact that none of the Death Eater's saw this, but in the rest of the chaos, no one noticed Neville leave with the staff.

"Wait!" someone yelled. "Where'd the staff go?"

"Someone took it!"

"Where's that boy?"

"He took the staff?"

"Where'd he go?"

"Where is he?"

"Look! Tunnels!"

"He must have gone down there!"

"After him!"

Each Death Eater spoke and they came to the easy conclusion as to where the staff disappeared to.

"Frost, stay here. Make sure Potter and the others don't escape!" said Malfoy as he and the rest of the Death Eaters took off after Neville. Ron ran forward and kicked Frost off of Harry and pulled his friend to his feet. Frost lay a few feet away, attempting to clamber to her feet.

"C'mon," Ron called to Ginny, Hermione and Mark, "before she gets up."

But just as they ran past her, she used her wavering energy to grab Hermione's ankle, dragging her to the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled, stopping and turning around and Frost pulled herself and Hermione to their feet. Her arm was around Hermione's throat and her wand was pointed strait at Hermione's heart.

"Let her go," said Harry, pulling out his own wand.

"What if I don't? You can't hurt me, Potter." said Frost dangerously. "As for me… I think you need to be taught some lessons-- lessons that your Muggle family hasn't taught you. That life doesn't come easily… and doesn't end easily."

With that, she pointed her wand at Hermione's head and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Hermione's screams echoed off the walls into a hundred times. Harry and Ron flinched as they watched Hermione crumple to the ground in agony. Mark and Ginny also watched Hermione, unsure of what they could possibly do to help.

"Let her go! Stop it! _Stop it_!" Harry pleaded, watching the twitching figure of his best friend. Frost, however, did not stop. "STOP-- IT!" Harry yelled and out of pure gut feeling, he took a running leap and landed strait on top of Frost. Hermione's screams were cut off and she lay, twitching on the ground. Harry, however, did not see as he pulled back his fist and sank it as hard as he possibly could into Frost's stomach.

Frost did not yell in pain, but instead, struggled to turn to her side and vomit excess water and blood. She kicked Harry off her and he rolled before he landed so he would not hit his head again, landing on his stomach instead. His wand flew out of his grasp again and he struggled to reach it while still laying on his stomach. Frost jumped to her feet, blood running down her chin. Scooting forward, Harry reached for his wand, but Frost stepped on his hand, using all her weight to cause him pain. He yelled and tried to jerk his hand back, but she kept her foot down, pressing harder and harder. Harry heard his bones groan and knew they would break if she continued to press down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ron running forward to help Hermione up and pull her to safety.

Harry, out of desperation, used his weak hand to punch Frost's leg, hoping she would stop crushing his wand hand. To his surprise, she did. Without stopping to think of why she would do this, Harry clambered to his feet, holding his hand which was already beginning to bruise.

"You've tried my patience too much, Potter," said Frost, a mad glint appearing from behind her glasses.

"D-- don't kill Harry," Hermione gasped from behind him. "P-please."

"Shut up, Girl!" Frost shouted. Anger boiled in Harry's stomach, but he could do nothing: his wand still lay too far away from him. For a split second, he thought of doing magic without his wand, but that though vanished as quickly as it had come. If he could barely levitate a pillow from inches away, there would be no way he could do any serious damage to Frost without his wand. "The Dark Lord wants Potter alive. Have you not been able to get that through your thick skull yet? However, he said nothing about any of you."

"Leave them alone, Frost," said Harry, his left hand clenching, his right hand throbbing, thinking of the irony of both him and Frost having injured hands. "If you want to fight anyone… fight me."

"Yes, it would be much more telling to fight you and bring you to the Dark Lord so he could finish you off, wouldn't it?" said Frost, holding her wand up.

"_Accio_!" Ginny said from behind Harry, and he saw his wand disappear as it scooted towards her. "Harry!" she said, scooping his wand up and throwing it to him. He caught it, his joints creaking as he wrapped his injured fingers around it. Frost looked scared as Harry was once again equipped with his weapon. In panic, she pointed her wand at him and shouted the fatal curse, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

It went in slow motion. Harry heard the rushing sound of death and a bright green light flaring at him like a snake rearing it head, ready to strike him. Stunned and unprepared, Harry did nothing. He merely stood where he was, waiting for the spell to finally claim his life, as it had done to his parents. At the last minute, when the spell was dangerously close, he felt hands push him away and he lost his balance, falling to the floor on his shoulder. Turning on his spot on the ground, he looked up in time to see a taken aback Frost watch as the green light hit someone other than her target. In the light, Harry could not see who the figure was. But as the person fell to the ground, Harry was sure his heart stopped completely, his breath caught in his chest.

Ron crumpled to the ground, his eyes wide and shocked, staring at the ceiling, his mouth gaping, his limbs spread out… he was unquestionably… dead.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, his eyes beginning to water and he let them fall, not worried about who would see.

"Ron!" Ginny sobbed, running towards her brother.

"No!" Hermione shrieked and she ran right at Ginny's heels. The three of them reached Ron's body at the same time, kneeling down. Ginny was shaking her head, her hand on her brother's chest, shaking him disbelievingly, hoping that he would wake up.

"Ron, wake up… please-- Ron-- wake up… Ron-- please-- wake-- up…" Ginny said between her sobs. Harry looked into his best friend's blank eyes.

"Damn it, Ron, _why_? You shouldn't have pushed me." he said, angry at Ron for leaving them. He looked up to see Mark standing there, watching his Quidditch Captain's body, his jaw quivering.

Frost let out a shriek of laughter and Harry jumped-- he had forgotten she was there. Suddenly, he felt angry-- angrier than he'd ever felt in his life-- even when Sirius died. Ron. Why Ron? _Why_?

It was Frost, said the voice in his head.

He looked up into the eyes of the person who killed Ron. Her wand was pointed directly at him, ready to kill him too.

She killed Ron, the voice continued.

I'm next, Harry thought numbly. The others didn't seem to notice the threat, pointing strait at them.

Not unless you do something, said the voice.

Like what? Harry asked.

…Make her suffer.

It made sense to Harry. He could feel anger pulsing harder and harder through his body. Ron was dead. It was because of this… woman. His anger carried and he remembered Sirius falling through the veil. Cedric's wide eyes as he stared blankly at Harry. Cho screaming as the Cruciatus Curse hit her. Those people in Madame Puddifoots.

For too long had he sat back and watched his friends and family die. No more. He was going to avenge Ron, Hermione, Cho, Sirius, Cedric, everyone in the tea shop… his mother… his father…

I want to cause pain… Harry told himself, standing and pointing his wand at Frost, who looked shocked as she did the same to him, _Let her feel an inkling of my pain… what she and others like her have done to me and my friends… to my family and my life…_

… Harry told himself, standing and pointing his wand at Frost, who looked shocked as she did the same to him, 

Do it now… the voice whispered.

"_Crucio_!" Harry shouted, his voice not his own, but deeper, more powerful and angered. To his surprise, Frost dropped to the ground and screamed. However, she did not stand back up and mock him as Bellatrix had. Harry , however, kept the curse going, draining all of his own anger and pain into Frost as she shrieked and writhed on the ground like a serpent.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, running up to him and grabbing his arm. "Stop! You'll kill her! Stop!"

"It's no more than she deserves. She's working for Voldemort. She killed Ron." Harry choked quietly. He turned and looked at Hermione. Her face was red and tears were streaming from her eyes, down her cheeks, falling to the ground.

"Harry," she whispered weakly. Then she opened her mouth and closed it several times, at a loss for words. Harry could hear the pain in her voice over the screeches from Frost.

"It's her fault so many people are dead." he said, his face turning red with effort to keep the spell going.

"But do you want to sink to her level… to be the cause of a death?" Hermione said. Harry sighed. Shaking, he lifted the curse and Frost's screams ceased and she sobbed on the ground, her arms wrapped over her head like a defenseless piece of vermin. Panting, Harry dropped his arm to his side and stared at Hermione. Then he let his head hang.

"Let's go find Neville," said Hermione quietly. "I'm sure he'll need our help."

Harry stared at Ron's body.

"He'll be here when we get back. Don't worry," said Hermione, tears pouring down her face.

"I'll come too," said Ginny, standing up, her eyes red.

"And me," said Mark, stepping forward.

"A-alright," said Harry. "Let's go."

()o()o()

They had been running for what seemed ages. The tunnels would fork off into different ways and Harry would always stop to decide which way to go. Each tunnel was dark and eerie. The only sound that could be heard were their footsteps as they ran deeper and deeper, unsure of what they would find.

Finally, they began to hear shouting.

"Where'd he go?"

"He was just here!"

They stopped and sank back into another fork off a tunnel, making sure the voices were not coming their way.

"Harry!" someone hissed and everyone jumped. They looked behind them and saw Neville cramming himself into the farthest corner to stay hidden, the staff in his grasp.

"Neville," said Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." panted Neville. "I dunno how far they are behind me. Where's Ron?"

No one answered him.

"They sound close," said Hermione.

"Really close," Mark said, looking around the corner. Suddenly, he pulled his head back around. "Way too close!" he hissed to his friends. "They're just at the end of the tunnel!"

"What do we do?"

"This's a dead end!" Neville said, feeling around.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed. "Be quiet!"

The footsteps of the Death Eaters grew closer and closer. Everyone pressed themselves up against the wall, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. The Death Eaters passed them, not looking left or right and once the last robe disappeared from their sight, Hermione pressed her finger to her mouth. Quietly, she snuck around the corner, walking in the direction the Death Eaters had come from. All of them tip-toed right after her, Neville brining up the rear with the staff.

The corner neared and the Death Eaters were nearly out of sight. Harry held his breath, hoping they wouldn't turn around randomly and see them. However, he jumped as he heard a yell and a crash behind him. Whipping around, he saw that Neville had tripped over his shoelace and was lying on his stomach.

"Hey!" a Death Eater shouted and they all turned and saw the six Gryffindors, Harry and Mark running to pull Neville to his feet.

"After them!" Lucius Malfoy yelled from somewhere in the group and the hoard of Death Eaters began stampeding towards them.

"Hurry!" Hermione yelled, but by the time Neville was on his feet, the Death Eaters slammed into them, causing Mark, Neville and Harry to fall to the ground again. The next few minutes, it was like a war zone. The Death Eaters used their wands in every way they could; shooting spells and jabbing them into the ribs of the students. Harry pulled out his wand.

"STUPEFY!" he shouted, and a red light shot itself at one of the Death Eaters. "STUPEFY!" he yelled again, searching the crowd for the staff. "Where's-- NEVILLE!"

"Here!" Neville's voice shouted, but Harry couldn't see him. He pushed his way through the band of Death Eaters, toward the direction the voice came in. Suddenly, he heard a shouting and another yell from Lucius.

"I've got it!" he shouted. "Fall back!"

The mob of Death Eaters backed off, Lucius in the front. Harry looked around. Neville lay on the ground, unconscious. Mark was not far from him, sitting up and holing his hand to his nose, which was bleeding. Hermione stood over Ginny, both their faces pale, Ginny clutching her wounded arm.

"Now, Potter," said Malfoy, totally unmasked, pointing the staff at Harry. "Stay still--"

Harry was unsure of what Malfoy was intending to do, but he never found out. At that moment, there was a loud, bodiless, reverberating shriek. Everyone looked wildly around, their eyes searching for what make the sound. Suddenly, a large flying figure swooped down on the Death Eaters. They all screamed, ducking as the form flew over them, knocking some of them in the back of the head with its back hooves.

"Buckbeak!" said Harry incredulously.

"What?" Hermione said. However, there was no more time for them to say anything, for the Hippogriff grabbed the staff from Malfoy's grip with his talons and flew off, into the dead end corridor that the students had been hiding in before.

"Ain't that the Hippogriff I was s'posed to kill?" said a Death Eater that could have only been Macnair.

"Yes, the one that injured my son!" Malfoy shouted. "Get it!"

However, before any of them moved, there was a loud _crack_ from passageway that left everyone clueless. What was Buckbeak doing? Nothing happened at all, everyone staring at the corner, hoping the Hippogriff would appear from behind it soon. Finally, there was movement, but what came out from behind the corridor was not Buckbeak. Instead, the staff clutched in his hand, an old man appeared, staring at the scene before him.

Stunned, there was no movement as the old man looked at everyone who was watching him.

"Goodness," he said, then smiled.

L--

Sorry for not being able to post this a bit earlier. My muse just wouldn't come, no matter how hard I tried. So this chapter isn't as good as my last one, but hopefully the next one will be better.

JeanieBeanie- I'm sorry it seemed a little too familiar to J.K.'s books for you, but I had fun writing them. I'm glad, though, that you liked that Harry had a grave! I was spooked when I thought of that idea, but really proud that I'd thought of it. Hope you had fun in Wyoming!

Katie- Glad you liked it!

David305- Yeah. Sorry about the Wormtail/Wormtongue thing. I am also a HUGE Lord of the Rings fan. Like… HUGE! So I do get those names confused. Sorry!

Fern12- Yay for quick updates!

Pipaluga- You know, I was just realizing I hadn't heard from you in a while when you reviewed! It's weird how that stuff happens. Oh, I'd love to have a job picking strawberries! Instead, I shelf books at a secondhand bookstore. I'm glad you're still enjoying my story. Maybe you can buy the book wherever you're going.

Jeanne2- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Starsmiles- I _knew _it: ) I was writing the thing with the tiles that fall away and was wondering how many people would say it reminded them of Indiana Jones! It made me laugh when the next day, several people had told me. My friend is a huge Indiana Jones fan, and from her, I'm beginning to be.

I it: ) I was writing the thing with the tiles that fall away and was wondering how many people would say it reminded them of Indiana Jones! It made me laugh when the next day, several people had told me. My friend is a huge Indiana Jones fan, and from her, I'm beginning to be.

Huggiebear- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter… it's kinda morbid, what Harry can do with the staff, huh?

Mei1105- Yup… Indiana Jones! Can't wait to hear from you and Lady Mearie again!

Charming-Lynn- YAY! Lol!

Gogglehead Lover- Have a fun time in Mexico if I don't hear from you before that! And enjoy HP6!

TankerMDK- Wormtail shows up? I didn't know that: ) It was actually Frost.

Magicgirl45852- Unexpected guest? You mean Frost?

SiriusLeeBlack09- Wow! That's cool that your aunt is a lawyer! Sorry about the not-advice-taking… I've had this plot written out for the whole time I've been writing this story, and I couldn't sway it or else it wouldn't work right. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Nope, I don't like in California. Sorry, but I can't say where I'm from for my own safety from weirdoes on this site (not you!).

Drgn prncss- Yay! I LOVE THOSE KINDS OF COOKIES! Lol! I'm very angsty as well… I love angst, which is kinda sad to say, but I still stand by what I said. I think it would be more heroic for Dumbledore to die in the seventh book, if he were to die at all. Sad!

Mistopurr- I love swimming in pools at hotels, but I am very cautious of the ocean. Don't get me wrong, I love the beach, but it seems more dangerous to go swimming in the ocean! Boy, I'm hopeless! Lol!

Jorgeiscool- This is also a cliffhanger, but not much of one. What did I repeat myself on? Yup, evil numbers!

Wytil- Okay.

Thanks for the reviews, y'all! Next posting should be on Tuesday, June 28th. See you then!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

Next time- Voldemort comes into play, as well as two curious folk.


	34. Merlin

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: All J.K.!

Story time!

()o()o()

34. Merlin

Silence overtook the vicinity. Everyone was staring at the old man as he stood there, staff clutched in his bony hand. He was smiling with an unknown kindness as if he did not know about the situation at hand… or that he truly cared. It seemed mirth followed this man and he did nothing to stem it-- it simply flowed from him; oozing happiness in the dank hallway, miles under Hogwarts. His clothes were a royal blue, with shining stars embroidered all over it, imitating the night sky. A constellation was sewn right at the front-- Harry recognized it-- it was the constellation of Pegasus.

"Merlin's beard!" one of the Death Eaters exclaimed. The old man turned to him, fingering the long, gray, tangled beard questioningly.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his wrinkled features creasing in a pensive way. "I find it much too long for my liking… but I haven't had a trim in years, it seems."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. An old man stood before him, in the pits of despair, the Chamber of Secrets, in front of a band of Death Eaters, servants to the most terrible wizard alive… and he was worried about his _beard_?

"S-sir?" Hermione squeaked quietly and the man turned to her, smiling pleasantly. "A-are you really… Merlin?"

"Well, it would seem that way, Mistress," he said, his jolly voice booming with happiness, "in view of the fact that it's branded right here, on my arm, do you see?" He pulled his left sleeve up and where there would have been a Dark Mark on the Death Eater's arms, a single word was branded in curly letters-- Merlin-- appropriately along side it, a Merlin hawk was flying, it's short beak opened in a shrill screech.

"You can't be Merlin!" said Lucius, his gray eyes lighting up with anger. "Merlin died thousands of years ago!"

"So the story books say, young man," said Merlin, shaking his head. "However, my foolish ways had me trapped behind a dreadful boulder for years, in which time I took to learning the art of potion-making. I found an early form of Animagi and was able to turn into a lovely Hippogriff… such amazing creatures, Hippogriffs… lovely-- lovely, lovely, lovely…"

"Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my dear girl?" Merlin said, rounding on her, taking a few short steps her way before stopping.

"If you're an Animagi… why didn't you tell us who you were when--"

"Ah, _you're_ Hermione!" he said, realization crossing his face for the first time.

"Erm-- yes--" said Hermione uncomfortably as she was addressed by the greatest wizard of time. "But when me and Harry were rescuing--"

"Sirius Black!" said Merlin. "Such a wonderful man… shame what happened to him… shame, shame, shame…"

"Yes," said Hermione as she was interrupted from asking her question for second time. "But why didn't you tell us who you were?"

"That is a wonderful question, dear Hermione!" said Merlin. "You see, when I turned into the Hippogriff… well… there wasn't a way to turn back. I quite hadn't thought of what might happen once I achieved my shape-shifting. So I waited for someone would find my staff so I could change back."

"How'd you know someone would find--"

"Harry Potter!" said Merlin, rushing forward, setting his staff under his arm to shake Harry's hand with both of his ancient ones. "So wonderful to finally speak with you, you little troublemaker!"

"Er--" said Harry, unsure of what to say as the old man shook his hand.

"And Ginerva," said Merlin, possibly not expecting a response. He turned to Ginny and gave her a huge hug as if they were best friends that had been separated for a long time. "Wonderful game of throwing those rats-- crispy, yet tasty!"

"A-alright," said Ginny, shocked at this old man's greeting.

The Death Eaters remained where they were, apparently totally forgetting the fight they were waging with the teenagers. However, once Merlin had shaken Mark's hands, some of the Death Eaters began realizing what they'd come for.

"This is all very nice," sneered Lucius, "but, you see, we've come for the staff and we demand you hand it over."

Merlin frowned, yet never lost the jovialness in his black eyes.

"Oh," he said simply. "I am quite afraid I cannot do that for you. You see, I have a certain bond with my staff, and no one can use it. Except me, of course and those that the lovely stone Hippogriffs let past."

He winked at Harry who felt himself go red in the face.

"Nevertheless," said Lucius, "the Dark Lord wants it, and we cannot return empty-handed."

"I am afraid that you must. You see, anyone who goes by the name 'Dark Lord' is clearly not going to use my staff for the right reasons."

"I tire of your refusals, old man." said Lucius, taking out his wand. "Hand it over or we will have to resort to wands."

"Such a shame." sang Merlin. He looked down at the ground, "I know, my friend! It is such a shame!" Harry looked to where Merlin was speaking to, wondering if the old wizard had lost it, but received a shock as he saw Merlin's shadow move of it's own accord. Merlin laughed as the shadow signed something to him. "Shame, shame, shame!"

"You're mad," said another Death Eater.

"Yes, and you're filthy!" retaliated Merlin in the manner that a five-year-old would do. "Such a shame to be filthy."

There was a sudden blast from Lucius's wand that sent a jet of yellow light in Merlin's direction. Merlin laughed loudly as if he thought it was a game and with his staff, whacked the light back at Malfoy, who ducked just in time, allowing the Death Eater behind him to be thrown up to the ceiling and crash back down, unconscious.

"Give us the staff, old man!" a woman yelled.

"Yes, but first, let's wait for owl droppings to sprout wings and fly… or perhaps Hippogriffs! Ho, ho!"

"This is no laughing matter," said Lucius. "Give us the staff or we'll kill you!"

"But I'm already dead according to the history books!" said Merlin, his laugh lines showing their use.

Unable to come up with a quick-witted answer, Lucius bellowed like a boar and ran strait at Merlin. Just as he lunged and was only a foot away from Merlin, the old man gave another booming laugh and vanished. Lucius, with no way to stop, crashed into the ground, strait on top of an unconscious Neville. He clambered up and spun around, his gray eyes searching for Merlin, completely ignoring Harry and the others.

"Show yourself!" he yelled, staring around.

"_No_!" came a provoking voice from nowhere. Without warning, Lucius ran forward and grabbed Harry around the neck.

"No!" Hermione shouted advancing on Malfoy, but he pushed her away and spun Harry around so he was in a headlock. Harry tried to fight, but in his position, it was difficult to pull free. Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's head.

"Show yourself, or Potter will die right here, right now."

"Oh, you're not only filthy, but you play dirty as well. That's not fair." said Merlin from his hiding place.

"I mean it! I'll kill him!" said Lucius.

"Very well. But first, release dear Harry."

Lucius let Harry out of the headlock and Harry backed away from him, massaging his neck.

"I let him go. Now show yourself!"

There was a loud _crack_ and Merlin appeared behind Malfoy, a smile playing across his face. Before Malfoy was able to turn around, Merlin grabbed him and threw him with the rest of the Death Eaters. Then he pointed his staff at the lot of them. Icicles shot from the knot in his staff, strait at the Death Eaters and surrounded them, freezing them all on the spot. Then, Merlin gave a wave of his staff and they disappeared completely.

"Where'd they go? Where'd you send them?" Harry asked, walking up to Merlin.

"A place where it will take them _months_ to figure out how to get back!" said Merlin happily. "Come, let's get out of here, younglings." he pointed his staff at them. "I'll send you back to your Common Room."

"Wait." said Harry. He sighed and stared strait into the friendly black eyes. "Can you first send us to the entrance to the tunnels? My friend Ron…"

"Of course, of course." said Merlin sadly, understanding what Harry was telling him without words. "But let me wake up this young fellow, shall I?"

He gestured to Neville, who still lay on the ground, no one bothering to revive him. Merlin swirled his staff above Neville's head a few times and the Gryffindor jerked awake.

"Harry!" he said, scrambling to his feet with the aid of Harry. "What happened?"

"It's alright," said Harry. "The Death Eaters are gone. Merlin sent them away."

"Merlin?" Neville asked. "_The _Merlin?"

"Yes, and it's so nice to meet you, young man!" said Merlin, advancing on Neville and extending his hand. Neville took it and they shook for a fraction of a second before Merlin pulled away. "Right. The entrance to the tunnels."

He lifted his staff off the ground and brought it down on the hard brick ground with a _snap_. There was a blinding light and Harry blinked to block it out. As soon as he opened his eyes, they were standing at the entrance to the tunnels. Ron still lay on the ground, his eyes wide and staring and his face pale.

"Ron!" Neville exclaimed, but he remained where he was. Harry walked forward sadly and picked up one of Ron's arms, pulling it around his neck to support his friend's body. Ginny rushed forward and took Ron's other arm, helping Harry with the burden of Ron's weight.

"Hold now, younglings," said Merlin, stepping forward, his royal blue robes swishing as he went. "Set him down."

Harry and Ginny exchanged confused glances before letting Ron down, so he lay on his back once more. Merlin stepped forward and kneeled beside Ron. He place a bony hand on top of Ron's freckled face, over Ron's long nose, closing his eyes. Closing his own eyes, Merlin began to hum a few words under his breath, whispering. Everyone watched him as he continued to speak. His shadow detached itself from Merlin's body and ran around Ron's body in a ceremonial way. Merlin took his staff and tapped Ron's chest with the tip, then began moving it up and down, slowly and repetitively, lifting it off of Ron's chest and stopping a foot away from it before he let it fall slowly back down. Harry noticed that every time he slowly brought it up, Ron's chest would rise as if it were on an invisible string attached to the knot on Merlin's staff.

Suddenly, Merlin rapped the staff on Ron's rib cage and sent a jolt through Ron's body. His nerves would start, causing Ron to jerk sharply before resting again. A white mist began to cloud the area around them. Merlin whispered to it and opened Ron's mouth. Slowly, the mist began to enter Ron's mouth and inflate his chest again. It took a while for all the mist to enter Ron's system, but as soon as the last of it disappeared, Merlin took his staff and cracked it over Ron's rib cage one more time and Ron gave a huge jerk and his eyes opened. Taking a gasping breath, he sat up and took even more.

"_Ron_!" Everyone shouted collectively and ran at him. Ginny was first to make it to him, and she gave him an extremely tight hug. Ron didn't seem to notice much. His wide, searching eyes were looking around him as if trying to remember what happened. Ginny pulled back, allowing everyone else to hug him. Neville came next, but he let go quickly. Finally, Ron seemed to remember where he was.

"Wha--" he croaked.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione squeaked, lunging at Ron.

"Gerrof, Hermione!" Ron said, trying to push her off. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, Ron! I was so afraid… so afraid…" She let go of Ron and wiped a tear away from her eyes before Harry kneeled down and looked at Ron seriously.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Why'd'you do it?"

"What?" asked Ron again.

"That spell was meant for me."

"Harry," said Ron, finally understanding, "you're my best friend. I wasn't about to let you die."

"So you let _me _watch _you _die? How nice."

"It's what you would've done for me." Ron retaliated. Harry stared at him again before cracking a smile.

"How nice," they heard a voice and they spun around to see Frost pointing her wand strait at Harry. "I missed once, Potter. I don't intend on missing again."

Ginny screamed and dove on top of Ron, shielding him as if she thought Frost would kill him again. Neville and Mark both made strange voices and reached for their wands. Harry stood up at the same time that Merlin did and the two of them watched Frost warily. Pulling out his wand, Harry looked over at Merlin to see the ancient wizards' aged fingers grip his staff tighter.

"Who are _you_?" Frost snapped, pointing her wand from Harry to Merlin.

"My name is Emrys, but you may call me 'Merlin'." said Merlin. "Now-- I think you'll be wanting my staff then, hm?"

"That's right, old man," said Frost.

"I do apologize, but I don't much feel like giving it to anyone at the moment."

"This isn't a joke, old man." said Frost. "Hand it over, or my master will be very angry."

"You mean this 'Dark Lord'?" asked Merlin. "Now I will have to ask you to turn yourself in to Azkaban. If you do not, I will be forced to take action."

"Never. Hand it over." said Frost.

"_No_," said Merlin in his singsong voice. With that, he pointed his staff at her and she gave a shocked scream and ran, but not before a jet of blue light shot from the end of Merlin's staff and chased her down. From the giant ball of light, they all could hear her screaming in pain as the luminosity ate her away until there was nothing left. The light vanished and Frost was no more. Merlin shook his head and looked at the students. "Sadly, younglings, that was simple."

"Sadly?" Harry asked. "She killed twenty-three people! She deserved it."

Merlin smiled sadly.

"Ah, young Harry, you are wise beyond your years, yet you still have much to learn. Whatever she did in her lifetime does not matter to those who must do harm to her. What matters is that I took a life. Perhaps one that threatened to kill my newest friends, yes, and may have killed others, but we are all continuously alike in our own lives, no matter how we use them. You, Harry, can spend your entire life fighting evil and your 'Dark Lord' can use his by creating evil, yet you two are equal for you both will die someday. We will all die someday."

Harry remembered his own tombstone, waiting for him to enter it eternally. However, he did not see where Merlin was coming from.

"Now, shall we get out of this dreary chamber?" said Merlin, taking a few steps toward the chamber they were in. The others stood up. Harry pulled Ron to his feet and as they began walking side-by-side, Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"Is that really Merlin?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Harry. "He was actually an Animagus for all these years-- Buckbeak."

"Hagrid'll get a kick out of that one," said Ron, grinning. Harry grinned back and looked down at the ground as they followed Merlin up the stairs to the graveyard.

"If I know Vivien," said Merlin, more to himself than anyone else, "she would have locked everything so we can easily get past all those traps and chambers."

The six students and old man weaved their ways around a series of gravestones and tombs, trying not to hit any corners. As he walked, Harry read some more of the names of the tombstones to see who else had their fate sealed. Several more gravestones were open and no one was in them as if waiting for their own occupants to pass away.

However, right by the door, there was one tombstone that caught Harry's eye. It had a large statue planted right on top of the regular headstone that read _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. It was open and Harry knew why-- Voldemort wasn't dead.

Great? How could Voldemort be great? He was a murderer. But Harry realized that what Merlin said was true. Some people in this graveyard may have used their powers for the wrong reasons, but they were still great. This, Harry decided, was how they were equal. Though they used their powers differently, everyone was the same. He looked up into the eyes of the statue. It was a perfectly carved statue, looking just like Voldemort had when Harry saw him last year. The cat-slit eyes even glinted red like Voldemort's, sending Goosebumps up and down Harry's body. The statue was so real.

Just as he thought this, the eyes blinked and the mouth curved upwards into a smile that showed Harry, through his numbing disbelief, they had just walked into trap. No one else seemed to notice Voldemort standing there. The spidery fingers curled tighter around the wand at his side and pointed at the students. Harry's mind immediately snapped into action.

"DUCK!" he yelled, grabbing the back of Ron and Hermione's robes with both hands and yanked them to the ground. At the same time, he heard a screech from Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The flash of green light went strait over their heads, missing Neville by only a few inches and hit the tombstone of Elfrida Clagg , that cracked into two. There were immediate screams from both the girls as Harry reached for his wand and sprang to his feet. Voldemort jumped from his own tombstone, pointing his wand at Harry.

"So you did see me, Potter… I wondered." he said. Merlin, completely unawares of what just happened, spun around, blue robes swishing and watched as Voldemort advanced on Harry, who backed away, his wand pointed at Voldemort in panic.

"Fine. Kill me, then." said Harry, frantically thinking of a way out of the situation at hand. "Just leave my friends alone."

"What power will you have over that? Once I kill you, there is nothing you can do." said Voldemort, pointing his wand strait at Harry's heart.

"What is going on? Who is this?" Merlin asked, walking between Voldemort and Harry, completely oblivious to what was going on. He took one giant look at Voldemort, who looked shocked that such an ancient man would do such a foolish thing. Merlin studied Voldemort, his eyes focusing on Voldemort's red ones. Then he clapped his hands together and let out a huge laugh. "Ah! You must be the 'Dark Lord'!"

"And you have my staff. Hand it over." said Voldemort, holding out his left hand for the staff. Merlin clutched it defensively.

"_Your _staff?" he said, his black eyes glinting as if he were excited. "Oho!"

"Who are you to deny me of my prize?" hissed Voldemort like a snake.

"Merlin, apparently." said Merlin, putting his hand on his hip and holding his staff tighter in his hand. Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Merlin?" he said, shocked.

"That's right. Now please let us past." With that, Merlin sidestepped Voldemort and began walking towards the door.

"Stop, old man!" Voldemort said. "Give me the staff."

"I don't feel quite like doing that today. Perhaps tomorrow." said Merlin ebulliently.

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Voldemort, pointing his wand at Merlin. At the last minute, Merlin pivoted on his foot and held the staff out in front of him. The spell merely bounced off a place in midair where Merlin must have made an invisible shield. He then shot a purple electric-looking jet at Voldemort, who dodged it easily.

The students watched this battle. Harry stood watching, his wand out and ready to help Merlin. However, when one of the spells went astray and nearly hit him, he thought it best to get his friends out of the way. Turning around, he looked at them as they were all still on the ground.

"C'mon," he said, holding out his free hand to help Hermione up. After pulling her to her feet, Harry took her arm and pulled her behind one of the headstones, hoping the others would have enough wit to follow him. Once they bent down behind the tombstone, Harry looked all his friends in the eyes. They looked even more scared than they did when the Death Eaters had cornered them. "I'm going to see if I can help Merlin."

"Oh, Harry, don't." said Hermione, tears forming in her eyes. "You'll be killed for sure if you don't."

"We'll all be killed for sure if Voldemort has his way. I'm going. Don't follow." he looked at Ron. "No matter what. If you see your chance, run out of here and alert Dumbledore, okay?"

"Okay," they all murmered. Harry watched them for another split second, which was a second too long. He heard a loud shout that did not sound like Voldemort. Whirling around, he saw Merlin on the ground, under the Cruciatus Curse. Harry did nothing but stare at the old wizard as he jerked and twitched under the influence the spell had over him. Voldemort lifted the spell quickly and ran for the staff.

"No--" said Harry and he pointed his wand at the staff. "_Accio_!" The staff flew from it's spot on the ground next to a shaking Merlin. Voldemort let out a screech of anger, reaching for the staff as it flew over his head and into Harry's hand. Voldemort watched Harry maliciously.

"So," he whispered, "this is how it will end for you, Potter?"

Harry was lacking a comeback, but was too scared to even worry about it. Instead, he pointed both the staff and his wand at Voldemort, who didn't looked worried in the least.

"Give it to me, like a good little boy, and let it be done with."

"Forget-- it--" seethed Harry, finally finding his voice.

"Very well… if that is the way you want it-- _Avada_-- AAAAAARG!" Voldemort let out another shriek and spun around. Merlin was on the ground. His hand had morphed into that of Buckbeaks dangerous talons and ripped a gash into the back of Voldemort's leg. Voldemort merely pointed his wand at Merlin. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled. Merlin's hand changed back to his wizened digits and held both of them up to shield himself from the oncoming spell. The green light hit Merlin head on and he shoved it off of him. However, it did not engulf him as it had Ron. Instead, the wizard used all his efforts to push the spell away from him. Finally, the spell gave a dramatic shove and Merlin flew back a hundred yards, crashing into the opposite wall and sliding down it, leaving a trail of blood where he'd been.

"No!" Harry shouted. He turned back to Voldemort, who laughed. Harry could hear Hermione shout his name from behind the headstone. "Stay where you are, Hermione!" he shouted, reminding her off her promise to stay hidden.

"So sweet." soothed Voldemort. "You continue to protect your friends even when their fates are sealed."

Completely forgetting he was a wizard… forgetting all about magic, Harry's heart burst with anger and he pulled the staff back behind him. Then, he swung it strait at Voldemort's head. The knot cracked right at Voldemort's temple and he shouted in pain, falling to the ground. Landing in a heap of black robes, Voldemort groaned in pain before standing back up, pointing it strait at Harry, forehead bleeding immensely.

"You have irritated me for the last time, Potter." said Voldemort, flicking his wand gently as if swatting a fly. Harry felt his feet lift off the ground and he flew to the closest wall and crashed into it, just as Merlin had done. Sliding down the wall, he landed on his stomach, feeling extremely dizzy and disoriented. Pulling himself up, he shook his head to clear it and saw Voldemort grasp the staff that Harry had dropped in his shock. He pointed it at Harry and sent a giant shock run through his body. Harry screamed and fell back down to his knees as his forehead gave a nasty throb and began painfully feeling like it was ripping his head in two.

Voldemort laughed softly.

"Did you really think you'd defeat me? It was only a matter of time before I dominated you, Potter." said Voldemort. "Say goodbye…"

But at that moment, Mark jumped out from behind the headstone and landed on Voldemort's back, chocking the wizard from behind. Harry took this chance to rush to Voldemort and take the staff. Voldemort did not let go of it easily. He held on with a death grip and let his power surge into the staff, stinging Harry's hands, but Harry refused to let go as well.

Finally, he ripped it from Voldemort's hands and pointed the staff strait at the Dark Lord without thinking any further about what he had to do.

"Get out of the way, Mark!" Harry shouted and Mark jumped off from Voldemort's back. For a split second, Voldemort stared ominously into Harry's eyes before Harry willfully sent a spell at him with the staff. Voldemort cried out as the same blue light that hit Frost's hand engulfed his entire body, deteriorating his flesh into nothing. Finally, his body, nearly to nothing, collapsed on the ground. All was silent as Harry stared at Voldemort. The cat-slit eyes were the most human thing on him since the spell hit him. Growling angrily, he reached for his wand and slowly disappeared.

Harry stood there, staff in hand as his friends came round from the headstone.

"You did it, Harry!" Hermione said, lunging at him and squeezing him so tightly that it was hard to breathe. "You killed Voldemort!"

"No." said Harry. "I didn't kill him. He was still alive. Voldemort only left out of fear for his life."

Hermione looked afraid as Ginny, Neville, Ron, Neville and Mark came to congradulate Harry for ridding them of Voldemort.

"So he's coming back?" Mark asked Harry, his eyes wide.

"Probably not today," said Harry, gripping the staff tighter in his hand, "he needs to heal himself first."

There was a loud groan from across the room and the students suddenly remembered Merlin. Turning, they ran to where there was blood on the wall and found Merlin lying face-up, eyes open and shocked. He was gripping his chest with an old hand as if his heart were paining him. His breathing was slow.

"Merlin!" yelled Harry, crashing to his knees next to the wizard. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm afraid not, youngling." he gasped, clutching his chest harder. "Though that spell did not… kill me, I feel… that I will not-- not… survive."

"No!" said Harry, leaning closer as his friends all kneeled down. "There's got to be a way to save you. There's got to be."

"I'm afraid not, young Harry."

"But--"

"Harry, you have a lot to learn about life and death."

"There's got to be a spell that could save you."

"No."

"Your staff."

"My staff is merely a magic tool and cannot aid me now."

"You brought Ron back to life! Why can't you help yourself?" asked Harry angrily.

"Brining Ron back to life drained most of my powers, for it takes quite a lot of them to do so. I have not enough power for that."

"A potion, then."

There was a silent moment in which Merlin's ragged breathing became harsher.

"There once was a leaf that could heal all ailments. But it was destroyed long ago."

"But--"

"However," continued Merlin, the happy glint back in his eyes, which began to cloud, "whilst living with Hagrid, he took me out to that forest and I saw, to my disbelief, a single plant that bore the same resemblance to the leaf."

"We'll find it, then," said Harry. "I'll make the potion. You'll be saved."

"Remember, youngling," said Merlin, "that the plant might not be the same one."

"It will be, you'll see. Hermione," said Harry, turning to his friend. "Could you conjure a stretcher? We need to get Merlin to the Forbidden Forest."

"A-alright." said Hermione and she pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the ground next to Merlin, she jabbed her wand and a stretcher appeared. Carefully, Harry slid his hands under Merlin's shoulders and Ron grabbed Merlin around the kneecaps and the pair of them lifted Merlin onto the stretcher.

"I'll take the lead. Neville and Ron, carry Merlin. Hermione, carry Merlin's staff. Ginny and Mark, take up the rear. If you see something, yell for help."

"Okay," they all said and took their positions.

The way back was not an easy one. Going across the glass bridge on the stepping tiles proved difficult, for they had to go in single file and keep their eyes on where the end of the glass was. The rest of the way through was pretty simple. When they got to the Grindylow tank, Neville found a hidden door in the wall that lead up some stairs to the mouth of Slytherin.

"Too bad we didn't know about those on the way here." said Ron as he adjusted his grip on Merlin's stretcher. They walked down the long hallway in the Chamber of Secrets, pulling up their robes to their faces to avoid the Basilisk smell. Ron, Neville and Merlin all made faces as they were unable to cover their noses. Once the snake door closed behind them, the smell vanished and they were able to continue their way down the antechamber.

"Harry," said Ron, "how're we supposed to get back up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? Last time, we used Dumbledore's bird."

"I may not be able to cure myself, but I think I could provide that much magic," croaked Merlin from his place on the stretcher. He clapped his hands together and a white light appeared. Harry shielded his eyes from it and as soon as he opened them, they found themselves on the Hogwarts grounds, completely void of having to run through Hogwarts with the most famous wizard of all time on a stretcher.

"Why didn't you do that when we were down in the graveyard?" Mark asked incredulously. Merlin grinned through his pain as he clutched his heart again.

"You never asked."

The sky above them was a dark blue, almost black and the night stars twinkled in their places, looking like a bigger version of Merlin's robes.

"C'mon," said Harry, taking a few steps towards Hagrid's cabin.

"Oh, can we visit Hagrid?" Merlin asked. "It's been so long since I've seen him."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." whispered Harry, looking at his watch. "Right now, let's just focus on keeping you alive. Now come on, before someone looks out the window and sees us."

He began sprinting across the lawn that was parched, without rain for a long time. He could hear Ron and Neville trying to keep up with him. Neville wheezed out of tiredness. Finally, they were on the outskirts of the forest.

"Yes, go strait in and keep walking. They were deep in there." said Merlin, pointing strait into the dark forest.

"Let's hope the Centaurs don't hear us." said Harry, fully remembering their last encounter with the four-legged creatures.

"Maybe having Merlin with us, they'll give us an exception," said Hermione hopefully, holding up the staff as if prepared to guard herself with it.

They began walking again, careful not to step on any twigs or knock any bushes over.

"We're getting close." said Merlin after several minutes of walking quietly. "Yes… just in that clearing."

Relieved, Harry rushed right into the clearing and looked around as everyone else caught up with him. However, what caught his attention first was about the hundredth thing to go wrong that night. Standing right in the middle of the clearing was a woman with black hair, green eyes and an ancient-looking dress. In one hand, she held the Druid coin and in the other hand, she held a bushel of leaves. When Merlin saw her, fear crossed his eyes for a fraction of a second. The woman's red lips stood out immensely in front of her deathly pale skin. Holding out the leaves more so everyone looked at them, she spoke in a tantalizing manner.

"Looking for these, Merlin?" she asked, her eyebrows arching in an evil manner. Merlin did not answer her question. Instead, slightly shocked, his mouth open, he whispered a name under his breath that only Harry could hear.

"Vivien."

L--

Dang, that was a long chapter! Let's see… it was… fourteen pages and one line! Whew! Though that wasn't as long as my last chapter, it was extremely hard to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Right… next chapter is due to be up on… Saturday, July 2nd! Until then, have a wonderful time! Just two more chapters, guys! cries

For those of you who were sad about Ron (who wasn't? I got lot's of reviews about that! Tee hee!) I hope this made you happier. However, it was my plan to bring him back. I didn't do it to make anyone happy (now that sounds just plain mean slaps self) so don't expect me to be lenient on the next character to go! Ooh… I gave away too much! YAY!

Review time!

Ophidia-black- I was wondering where you'd gone! You didn't review for a while and I was all… maybe she's on vacation. Sad! Poor Ron! Are you happier, now?

Missy mee- Sorry about the incorrect stuff about Fudge… as you are probably well aware of, I'm American and don't know much about British or Magical government. Sorry for the bit of unrealistic stuff, but I'm glad you able to overlook it! Thanks for reviewing!

Thee-Unknown-Factor- MERLIN! YAY!

Magicgirl45842- Sorry about the whole killing-Ron thing! Evil me! I'll have to find T.A. Barron's book. I absolutely LOVE his stories, but I've gotten a bit cold towards him in general, 'cause on his website, he said something like 'My Merlin Series has been on bestseller for some time now' and then he put some nasty comment like 'Take that, Harry!' and I love Harry Potter so much more, 'cause it's what got me into reading. However, I will always love his books (but Harry more!)

SiriusLeeBlack09- What? Oh! Oh, yes! I knew you were joking! Yeah! wipes forehead That was close. Just joking… I knew what you meant!

Old-crow- I'm really glad you like the story!

Gogglehead Lover- YES! HE'S ALIVE! Quoting Frankenstein spoofs there… okay, my mind is back now!

Jeanne2- I hope this answered most of your questions!

Wytil- Who?

Starsmiles- I thought it was nice that Ron would put himself in the line of fire for Harry. True friendship. Harry's so lucky in that way!

Wind Whisperer- Glad you liked the chappie!

JeanieBeanie33- Yup! Starts with and M and ends with an N! You guessed right! Or were you thinking of Marilyn? Marilyn Monroe? Lol!

Ohjuotaku- Poor Ron! I hope you liked this chapter! It's finally coming together!

Charming-Lynn- I love that word… Wicked!

Almost alive- Thanks for the review!

Jorgeiscool- Poor Ron! Yay! He's alive!

Drgn prncss- SPAM? How… odd… LOL! My dad actually tricked me into eating spam once when I was little… it tasted… salty. EW!

Mistopurr- Did you enjoy the chappie? Talk to you next e-mail!

Yendenikhil- It's a little late to increase the speed of the rest of the story, for I'm almost done with the whole thing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Padfoot's Godchild- Glad you enjoyed the chappie!

Sorry all my reviews were kinda short, but I'm typing like mad. I've got to go to drivers ed in about twenty minutes and I still haven't had dinner! Hugs! Talk to you later!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

Next time: They fight Vivien… gotta go!


	35. A Wizard's Funeral

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Staff of Merlin

**Author:** Legolas-gurl88

**Disclaimer: **All J.K., not me!Author Note: One more chapter, guys:wipes brow exhaustedly

Story time!

()o()o()

35. A Wizard's Funeral

"That's right, Merlin." said Vivien, letting the hand holding up the leaves drop to her side. However, she continued to twiddle with the Druid coin.

"I thought you were dead." said Merlin from his place on the stretcher. His wrinkles deepened as he tried to sit up in his stretcher.

"No." Vivien replied. "Only cursed… like yourself."

"So-- so you enjoyed my trap, then?" Merlin said. Harry couldn't decide whether Merlin was trying to be friendly or frustrating.

"Oh yes, quite lovely," snarled Vivien, "yes… it's always been a dream of mine to be a mutilated giant, stuck with an idiot who calls himself Grawp."

"Wait." Harry interrupted and Hermione elbowed him warningly, the staff still clutched in her hands. "_You're _Sarff?"

"Very good, boy." Vivien played, dropping the Druid coin into her pocket and holding the leaves out… the only leaves that could supposedly save Merlin.

"I have a question… Vivien." said Merlin. "Why did you lock me behind the boulder for all those years?"

"That, I do not have to answer. All you have to do if you and your young ones wish to live, is give me your staff."

"Why do you want it?" Merlin asked. Harry began to wonder why anyone would want it if he and Merlin were the only ones who could use it.

"Ah," said Vivien quietly, "_that _I can answer. You see… all those years ago, back when your idiot boy was king, I tricked you into believing that I actually _loved_ you." Vivien gave a shrieking laugh as she pocketed the leaves. "You _actually _fell for it. I thought that one so wise as yourself would not, but you did. And you taught me all you knew. It was my desire back then to become the greatest sorceress the world had ever seen. All I needed was your staff. I tricked you into going into the cave where I moved the boulder so you would not get out."

"Yes, and I gave you my staff while I went into the cave."

"Very good." said Vivien. "I used it's power to move the boulder back into place… yes, Merlin… I can use your staff. However, you placed a charm on the staff that if anyone were to steal it, they would be cursed until the staff returned to your hands."

"So you understand my plan. And it worked, didn't it?" Merlin said jokingly, clutching his heart.

"Shut up, fool!" shrieked Vivien. "For thousands of years I remained cursed… void of the splendor I had upon the world! I was loved."

"You were a demon in woman's form." Merlin retaliated. "And you continue to be."

"Fool! It was because of you that I suffered for those long years, trying to seek you out. I knew you had escaped the prison I placed you in. Word received me that you had been near Hogwarts… the very place your staff was hidden. But then you had to run. I knew you would be back and look! I guessed right. I had myself found by that idiot half-giant. He cared for me and his half-brother and I could keep a close eye for when you would return."

"And you've found that I have. Well done, Vivien!" said Merlin.

"My transformation back into a human was not a pleasant one, thanks to you. And when Grawp found out what I really was, he attempted to trample me. I barely escaped."

Vivien pointed to a long cut on one pallid cheek that Harry hadn't noticed before out of shock.

"And now you've come to kill me." finished Merlin.

"That's right. Now hand over the staff and I might find mercy and make your deaths a fast one." She held out her hand to Hermione, who froze and looked at Merlin as though wanting to ask what she should do. Harry, however, suddenly grabbed the staff from her grip and pointed it at Vivien. She paused, her green eyes wide in shock of what Harry was doing.

"If I blast this," said Harry slowly and quietly, "the Centaurs will hear. They don't like threats and they could easily kill you."

"I beg your pardon, boy?" Vivien asked. "I believe _you're _their threat. I have only a few leafs and a coin in my defense. You have the most powerful and deadly wizard's object in the world. Who do you think they will find more threatening?"

"Fine, then." said Harry jabbing the air with the knot of the staff. "Then _I _can kill you and deal with the Centaurs myself."

"Ooh, no, Harry!" Hermione whispered. "The Centaurs-- remember last time!"

"Boys," said Merlin, speaking to Ron and Neville, "please put me down."

Ron and Neville nodded and placed Merlin gently on the ground. Once they were sure Merlin was alright, they pulled their wands out of their pockets. Ginny and Mark walked forward, ready to aid Harry if need be.

"You think you're so strong, boy!" shrieked Vivien. "You think you could defeat me?"

"Leave him alone, Vivien," said Merlin. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up weakly, hand still at his heart. "Your fight is with me."

"My fight is with those who threaten me." answered Vivien. She looked back at Harry. "If you think you can kill me… then do so."

Harry watched her angrily, staff still pointed strait at her. It was silent for several minutes, in which time Merlin walked up to Harry and stood next to him, staring at Vivien.

"Give it to me, boy, and I might spare your friends."

Harry glanced around at his friend's pale faces. Neville shook his head urgently. Turning back to Vivien, he glared at her. She smiled and Harry noticed how pretty she really was. No wonder Merlin had fallen in love with her. But long years trapped in the body of a giant helped grow dark shadows under her eyes as if she had really spent the time in Azkaban. Snapping back to the present problems, Harry stared at her, and without looking away, held the staff out to Merlin, who took it up.

"Fool of a boy!" she shrieked once she realized what he'd done. Holding out her hand so her palm with markings and scars cut into them, Harry thought he saw some nearly-invisible fog form. Pulling her arm back she pushed it at him and the next thing Harry knew, he was flying through the air and his head his a tree trunk and he slid down it as he had done the wall back in the chamber. Landing on it's roots, he took a moment to regain any idea of what had just happened.

He felt an pair of hands seize his arm and pull him up. Looking up, he saw Neville's wide and worried eyes staring back at him.

"Leave him be, Vivien!" repeated Merlin. "Your fight is with me!"

"Then fight, old fool, so that I may go on with my life as the most powerful sorceress alive! Don't bring the brats into our argument if you wish them to survive tonight!"

"It saddens me to see what you have become, Vivien." said Merlin, wringing the body of the staff gently under his wizened fingers. "A mere shadow of the majesty that the title 'Lady of the Lake' gave you. Look at yourself, Vivien… see what you have become. You have grown power-hungry. But you can stop it…"

"Save your words for Arthur. I expect you'll be joining him soon." spat Vivien. Merlin's shadow jumped in shock and pointed it's long finger at Vivien as though blaming her for saying such things. In response, Vivien growled deep in her lovely throat that caused the shadow to jump as her own shadow detached itself from the bottom of her dress and charged at Merlin's shadow. They disappeared between the trees.

"Just one last question, Vivien." said Merlin, using his staff to hold him up.

"Why, of all places, did you hide my staff in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Vivien laughed quietly and shortly.

"My true love, Salazar, knew that I only had a few minutes before I would become the monster that I was. He took the staff from my weak hand and said to me, 'Vivien, my love. Though we may not live this life together, I would have you know that I will always care for you. I will keep this safe for you, so you may return one day and avenge yourself.'"

"How touching." said Merlin. "Now, tell me, did you really love him or did you use him for your power, the same way you used me?"

"How dare you besmirch Salazar?" hissed Vivien. "I loved him with all my heart and it was because of you that I was unable to live my life with him."

"How sad," continued Merlin angrily, "and I suppose it was my fault that you locked me in a cave, leaving yourself to die unhappy?"

Vivien chose not to answer the question. Instead, she began spindling her fingers, forming a ball of purple light in her hands.

"I give you one last chance. Give me the staff."

"I completely refuse, Vivien," said Merlin, puffing up his chest bravely.

"Then die."

She threw the light at Merlin and he fell to the ground easily, dropping the staff. He attempted to rise again, but out of weakness, he couldn't. Harry yelled and ran at the staff but Vivien used her powers to summon it. As soon as it was in her hand, she gave a triumphant yell and sent a red light at Harry. He dodged it and it hit a tree, leaving a huge black spot where the force of the spell had been.

Mark, Ginny and Neville ran forward and picked Merlin up by the arms, dragging him to the side of the clearing and tending to him. Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and went to Harry.

"We're with you, mate," said Ron, setting his jaw and he looked much like Fred and George before a Quidditch match.

"Give up, boy." said Vivien, holding the staff over her hand and zapping a lightning-shaped spell strait at the three friends. Harry and Ron had to dive one way and Hermione another. Vivien rounded on her.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled together, but Hermione merely flicked her wand and Vivien was blown off her feet by a whirlwind of leaves and twigs.

"_Accio staff_!" Harry shouted and the staff pulled itself from her grasp. Vivien fell to the ground several yards away, in a heap. She stood up and screamed, lunging at the staff which was soaring through the air, aiming at Harry. At the shock of nearly everyone, Vivien's hands closed about the staff and Harry's spell was broken.

As soon as Vivien landed, however, staff pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione, she let out a shriek and dropped the staff. With a sudden blast of light that caused Harry to have to cover his eyes again, he heard a loud bang and tiny splinters began hitting his face and landing in his hair. Uncovering his eyes, he saw a large area in which grass, twigs and leaves had been blown away. The staff, however, was not there. It took a moment for Harry to realize with a shock that the staff had exploded into hundreds of pieces.

Merlin stood over Harry, looking angrier than ever, all childish happiness faded.

"Now, Vivien," he said, "that you and I are matched, no staff to come between who has more power or not, let us fight."

"Glad to do so, old man." said Vivien, preparing herself for battle.

"Ladies first." said Merlin, bowing to Vivien, his hand coming to his chest. Vivien began forming another spell and shot it at Merlin. Merlin held up his hand and stopped the spell with a force field that sent the spell strait back at Vivien. She screamed as she was hit by the spell and it took off her arm, which fell to the ground and disappeared. No blood poured from Vivien's wound as if she was not fully human.

The sight made Hermione have to turn away, hands over her eyes. Ron crawled over to her and she sobbed into his shoulder. Harry stood up, but Merlin turned.

"Get down, Harry!" he said and Harry kneeled down, getting out of the way of a spell that Vivien sent at Merlin. With the agility of a child, Merlin tucked and rolled right past her and stopped when he was behind her, knocking her off of her feet. She jumped up again, just as Merlin did, using her only arm to send spells his way.

However, when Merlin stood, he dodged the latest spells and all was silent for a moment while they stared at each other. Merlin looked near crippled, his face showing the pain that he felt. He seemed to remember his weakness, for he swayed continuously, but had no staff to hold him up. Vivien had blown it up.

"You sadden me, Vivien." breathed Merlin, swaying harder. "I thought I loved you. And now this…"

"It was meant to be, old man," said Vivien, sneering at him, her arm raised, the stump of the other arm still not bleeding and she showed no pain.

"I do not wish to harm you, but you give me no choice…" said Merlin. Vivien cocked her head and stared at Merlin questioningly with her big, green eyes. Merlin leaned back, gathering a huge vortex of different colors and Vivien seemed to know what he was doing, for she screamed as if she could not stop him and began to run from the clearing. As she got to the very edge, Merlin threw the vortex at her and it swept her away. Within the wind of colors, Harry could see her beautiful pallid face begin to deteriorate, just as Frost's hand had done. Then, as if she were melting, her skin parted with her muscles, and they too vanished, leaving nothing but a white skull. Soon, it was reduced to nothing but dust. As the vortex vanished, so did the remainders of Vivien.

Merlin let out a loud groan and Harry rushed forwarded, grabbing him under the arms and laying him down gently on the ground, where he clutched his heart.

It was then that Harry realized that along with Vivien, the last of the plant that could save Merlin had been destroyed.

"Merlin…" Hermione whimpered as they all closed in around the wounded wizard.

"Be silent, my youngling," said Merlin, holding out a hand to her. She took it and he used his other hand to pat the top of hers, "it was obviously meant to be this way."

"But Vivien, Merlin…" said Ron, "…she blew up your staff."

"She did not, Ronald." breathed Merlin and Harry could hear the difficulties he had in doing so. His black eyes closed, blocking out the signs of pain. "I did."

"_You_? But-- but why?" Harry asked. Merlin reopened his eyes and turned to Harry.

"Again, you have much to learn, lad." he said. "I know my time has come… and if I could… protect you from… Vivien… I could rest all the better. Sometimes… sacrifices must be made for those you care for. Much like your dear mother."

Harry's searching eyes locked on Merlins' at the mention of his mother. Merlin took one hand from on top of Hermione's and placed it on Harry's shoulder bracingly.

"You have been through so much in your life, that I can see… and know. I am glad I was able to be a part of it… for a short time."

"You-- you're not?"

"Yes, Harry… I am dying. I doubt very much that I would have survived even if you had gotten that plant. I am old. I have lived a life longer than my betters. I have seen the world… the future… the past. It is enough for me to have been restored to my body, even for a short time."

There was a sudden rustle from behind them and the six students turned to see what it was. Merlin's shadow flew through over the trees, basking in the light that the moon provided. It came to rest right next to Merlin.

"Hello, old friend." said Merlin. "You were wonderful."

The shadow of the old wizard walked around nobly and Merlin laughed.

"I will miss you."

The shadow turned questioningly.

"Yes, it is my time, old friend."

The shadow's shoulders slouched and everyone else looked dully at the ground.

"But I have a job for you."

The shadow looked up and began signing to Merlin, who laughed, but then grimaced as he clung to his heart.

"Young Harry seems to get himself into a lot of trouble." said Merlin, the childish coming back into his eyes as he winked at Harry, smiling through his matted gray beard. "I want you to look after him, old friend."

Merlin's shadow stared at Merlin for a minute before saluting to him and attaching himself at Harry's feet, completely drowning out Harry's own shadow. Harry moved his right hand and the shadow of the old wizard moved his, wizard hat swaying where Harry had none.

"Now you won't forget me," said Merlin to Harry, "and you'll always have my friend there to help you."

"Th-thanks." said Harry, moving his other hand to watch as Merlin's shadow mimicked him, but waving more enthusiastically. Harry could hear a voice in his head.

Hello. I'm your shadow now.

"It's nice to meet you." said Harry politely to the shadow, and he was sure he sounded odd talking to himself. Merlin laughed.

"You'll find he makes wonderful company, lad. Especially when there's no one else that can understand you… like when you're a Hippogriff."

Harry smiled. He looked up at everyone else and they were staring at Merlin's shadow-- _his_ shadow-- with awe.

"Wicked," Ron muttered under his breath.

"I would give you my staff too, but seeing as I destroyed it, I can't." laughed Merlin, as his hand tightened around his chest. The mirth vanished from his voice and complete seriousness took over. "You will become a wonderful wizard, Harry. I can feel it."

"As good as you?" joked Harry.

"No." laughed Merlin slightly, but then sincerity returned. "Better. _Much_ better. Never doubt yourself."

There was silence as the wind began picking up, rustling the trees.

"All of you," said Merlin, turning to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Mark, "are wonderful witches and wizards and even better people. Do not lose that strength, for wizardry is only a mere piece of what makes you… _yourself_-- and what makes you whole… and good. It is your choices in life, not the amount powers you are able to wield, that will show your true _wonderful_ selves."

There were collective murmurs of "thank you" and Merlin lay back, laying his head on a root sticking from the ground and he gasped for breath.

"It is nearly my time…" he choked. "I can feel the heavens pulling apart for me." A tear slid down his wrinkled face as he closed his black eyes. "I will finally be able to ride with Pegasus as I so longed to do as a child."

He opened his eyes once more and looked at Harry.

"I will say hello to Sirius for you." he turned his head to Ron and Ginny. "And your father, Ronald and Ginerva."

Ron nodded as his face paled and Ginny began to cry.

"And now, my friends…" said Merlin, his words slurring as his speech dimmed, "I will say farewell to you. Farewell…"

Another gust of wind approached and Merlin took another breath. He opened his mouth and gave a startled cry and laughed, unaware of the students.

"Ah! …Pegasus…"

And then Merlin's spirit sailed away… possibly on the back of the winged horse…

However, his body remained on earth, right next to the six students.

Merlin… Harry shadow whispered sadly. He, himself, stared at Merlin's open eyes before reaching a hand over and closing them, blocking the lost wisdom from the world.

"What d'you suppose we should do with… him?" said Mark, speaking first.

"Dunno," said Ron. "Maybe we could take it to Dumbledore."

"That'd be proper," said Hermione, picking up the conversation. Then she walked stood and walked to Harry, placing a worried hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer strait away. Instead, he continued to stare at the wizard who had lived through so much before him.

"Harry?"

"Wha-- oh yeah." said Harry, jerking as he looked up at his friends. "I'm fine. Grand."

"Well, we should really get back to Hogwarts now that there's nothing else we can do. It's nearly four in the morning."

And so it was. When Harry checked his watch, the hand clicked to four o' one. As Harry began to rise, his shadow gave an unexpected leap on the ground, totally detaching itself from his feet.

Wait, Harry! Watch!

"Wait," said Harry as Ron and Neville bent down to pick Merlin up. A mist suddenly appeared and totally shrouded the clearing. Merlin's body began to glow white. He began to lift off the ground and the wind began again. Merlin began to dissolve and each time the wind hit him, be became less and less visible to the eye until nothing was left and the mist peacefully floated away and left the spot where Merlin had lain completely empty save grass that had been pressed down.

A Wizard's Funeral said Harry's shadow and it still possessed Merlin's shape, even after the wizard had completely gone.

"Weird." said Ron.

"Merlin's-- my shadow says it's a… a Wizard's Funeral." said Harry.

"It's what he deserves after what he's been through." said Hermione. "I mean… he'd lived so long and seen so much."

"Let's go," said Harry walking to one of the splintered pieces of Merlin's staff and picking it up. He pocketed it right next to his wand, "before the Centaurs wonder what all the racket is."

"Or before Grawp decides he wants to see what's going on." said Ron, shivering.

"So, Harry." said Mark as they began walking in the direction of Hogwarts. "It's cool that Merlin gave you his shadow, eh?"

"Yeah." agreed Harry distantly.

"And you can understand it?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

"Why'd he blow his staff up?" Neville asked as he tripped over a root.

"He said it was because he wouldn't need it anymore and he wanted to make sure Vivien couldn't get it." said Hermione, pulling Neville up by the arm.

"He said he would say hi to Sirius and… and Dad." whispered Ginny. "D'you really think he will?"

"'Course he will, Ginny." said Ron. "He's not one to break his promise."

"I'll miss him, though," said Mark. "He was really cool."

Harry was silent for the rest of the time, walking with his head down to avoid low branches with his hands in his pockets, one clenched on the piece of Merlin's staff. He listened to the others talk about the recent events, but his mind was lost in thought. Merlin said he would be a great Wizard. And he seemed so serious about it. But how was he great if he could never save anyone? Cedric… Sirius… and now Merlin. How could he possibly be great?

Do not doubt yourself… his shadow reminded Harry of what Merlin had said.

And Harry smiled.

--L--

Yay! No cliffhanger or anything! This only took me one day to write. However, whenever I spend a day writing, I lock myself in my room and write for hours, so my day's gone, but it was worth it. I'm sorry about Merlin! I just thought it was his time. I mean, he was nearly 1,000 years old, if not older (I think he was, but I'm too lazy to look up his birth date right now)! I just hope his passing was realistic. Next update date will be… Wednesday, July 6th! Actually a bit sooner than I'd planned to be finished!

For those who have been not enjoying some of the things I've been writing about, I am extremely sorry you feel that way, but I liked all the ideas I had that you did not find particularly to your own liking. Once again, I'm sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. (I love cookies!) Need I remind those who are not enjoying my story that you may leave at any time: )

Due to a new rule that this website has, I am not allowed to leave replies to reviews :sobs:. Don't get me wrong, I REALLY wish I could, but if I do, I'll get banned and I don't want to be banned when I only have one chapter left to write! I just thought I'd let you know that all of your reviews were read, carefully considered (for those who had ideas or complaints), and hugely loved and appreciated. Whether you reviewed because you liked it or not, it's a review nonetheless and reviews make me happy! Thanks again and _don't be afraid to send more reviews_ as long as they're not… :too: mean! Lol! Luv you **all**! Hugs: )

**PLEASE READ!** If you want me to respond to your review, please let me know and leave your e-mail address so I can e-mail you a response. Just let me know.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT! AND NEARLY 900 REVIEWS! ALMOST THERE!

And for those Americans reading this story, have a wonderful 4th of July!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88

Next time: It's just a closure, so it's about random stuff. Should be interesting… I hope.


	36. A Shadow of a Doubt

**Title:** The Staff of Merlin

**Author:** Legolas-gurl88

**Disclaimer:** J.K. not me!

**Author Note:** Last chapter, guys! Enjoy!

Story time!

()o()o()

36. A Shadow of a Doubt

The next few weeks passed in a blur, it seemed to Harry. Exams were just around the corner and not only did he have to study, but he had to create an exam for his own Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Hermione helped him out quite a bit because Harry truly couldn't think strait. Memories of the night down in the Chamber of Secrets haunted him night and day and he constantly had dreams of Merlin vanishing into the mist.

"Is this question alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, scribbling one down and pressing it under Harry's nose so he could read it.

"Yeah. It's fine." said Harry, not really looking at it.

"Now you should probably come up with some questions yourself so I can be surprised too. I mean… _I _have to take the exam as well."

"What's the point?" Ron asked from his spot on the couch, the book _Potions for Potions_ resting open on his knees. "You'd pass it anyway, even if Harry did the whole thing himself."

Hermione chose to ignore Ron's comment.

"Did Dumbledore say how many questions it had to be?" Hermione asked. Harry knew she was referring to the meeting he and Dumbledore had had previously that day. Dumbledore called Harry in, wondering why he had missed all of his classes on the night Merlin died. Harry, too weary to lie, told Dumbledore everything. He even showed the ancient headmaster the small chip of wood from Merlin's staff that had exploded into a thousand pieces. And Dumbledore had been most interested in the form of Harry's shadow.

Grinning a little, Harry remembered his discussion with the headmaster.

"He said I would be greater than even him."

"And so he was probably right. You were destined for great things, Harry." said Dumbledore. He gave a small smile. "I can see it too. And to have the word of the most powerful wizard of time on your side is not something that should be easily ignored."

"But he died, Professor."

"A victorious death. Much unlike the ones that every book, wizarding or Muggle had printed about him. You gave him a chance to redeem himself. You should be proud."

Proud? How could Harry possibly be proud when he allowed his old friend to die right there, without so much as a word of comfort. All the comforting had been done by the ancient wizard himself, not the other way around.

But deep down, Harry could not ignore the sense of pride that nagged at him.

Merlin would not lie about something as big as being a greater wizard than himself, said his shadow, reading Harry's thoughts. _I would know_.

, said his shadow, reading Harry's thoughts. . 

"Are you always going to be able to hear me thinking?" said Harry exasperatedly.

"What?" Ron and Hermione both said together.

"Wha-- oh! No, I was talking to my shadow." Harry explained.

"That's going to be hard to get used to." said Ron, turning back to his _Potions for Potions_ book, trying to memorize the ingredients to the Demolishing Draught.

Merlin's shadow laughed.

Ron's right. You're going to have to get used to it as well. We're bonded already. I'll always be able to hear your thoughts.

"Wonderful." said Harry, slumping back, but Merlin's shadow decided not to move with him. Instead, it moved closer to the fire in the common room. The fire in the fire place made the shadow waver, but he continued to move without help of Harry. Smiling to himself despite his sorrow, Harry turned back to the paper where he was making notes to the answers for the exam.

"C'mon, Hermione," Ron said, looking around again and asking Hermione for the fourth time that night, "can't I just see one of the questions? You know…"

"Absolutely not, Ron," said Hermione indignantly, sitting up straighter. "I don't want you cheating on Harry's exam. Dumbledore would have him for sure for showing favoritism."

"I'm Harry's best friend!" said Ron angrily. "How much more favorite can you get than that?"

"Shut up, you two," said Harry, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not in the mood."

Ron slumped back in his chair and Hermione brought the piece of parchment she was holding closer to her face, so only her blushing forehead could be seen.

"So what're you going to do next year for the N.E.W.T.s, Harry?" Ron said, looking over at Harry and closing his book. "I mean, it'll have to be really hard."

Harry paused. He wondered when he would have to bring this up. He took a deep breath and gulped, preserving the time until he would have to answer.

"I'm not." he said shortly.

"Not what?" Ron and Hermione asked together.

"When I talked to Dumbledore… he… he asked if I wanted to continue being a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and… I turned it down."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"_Why_?" he breathed.

"Well…" said Harry, feeling his face turn to a red that matched Hermione's. "It was just a lot of work to keep up with… and I wasn't there half the time."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"So after the exams," continued Harry, "I'm officially not a teacher anymore."

"And who's taking up after you? Hicks?"

"No, I think she resigned, too." said Harry. "Dumbledore told me… she didn't like the students much and none of them were too interested in her theories of the beginning existence of the Fwooper Bird, so she left to start a club in Africa where they're most common."

Ron snorted into his lap. Hearing this, Crookshanks looked up from his spot curled up by the fire, next to Merlin's shadow.

"So we're going to have a completely different teacher next year?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so."

"The rumors are true, then." said Ron. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts job _is_ cursed. I mean, if Harry's leaving, who would stay?"

()o()o()

The next day, a Wednesday, was the first day of Harry's exam. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were the first to take the test. For the time that Harry had them, it was dead silent. Even Malfoy seemed paler than usual, hunched over his own test. Harry felt, with satisfaction, that he had scared Malfoy into thinking he could fail him. Goyle completely panicked and snapped his quill at the first question and had to ask for a new one. As Harry leaned on his desk, watching the Hufflepuffs in the front of the room scribbling away, he felt saddened that this would be the last day he would have any effect on what Malfoy said and did.

Finally, the bell rang and Harry collected the tests, feeling that Hermione had done a good job on the questions, for several of the answers on the papers he picked up had been scratched out and hastily rewritten. Stacking all the parchments rolls on his desk, he waited until the room was nearly unoccupied before sighed and reached for his bag. This would be the last time he would have to travel with the Slytherins to Care of Magical Creatures class.

Pulling the strap of his bag onto his shoulder, he began walking, but stopped dead when he saw three pairs of feet standing before him. He looked up with dread, knowing full well who the expensive shoes in front belonged to.

"Some test, eh, boys?" Malfoy smirked to Crabbe and Goyle and they laughed stupidly. "Did you make the questions yourself, or did you have to have Granger to them for you like a good little Mudblood?"

Harry's stomach boiled in anger at the taunt.

"Yeah," he replied coolly, readjusting the strap on his shoulder, "she helped and I'll have to tell her how you kept squirming and biting your quill tip when you came to a question that you didn't know. So how many points d'you think I should take off Slytherin for you insulting the teacher and his friend before I go?"

The smirk was wiped from Malfoy's face for a split second in which he advance on Harry, grabbing the front of his robes, pulling him closer so their faces were only inches away from each other.

"Listen and listen well, Potter," Malfoy breathed angrily, "I know you had to do with the disappearance of my father. When we find him, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"I'm thinking… fifty points from Slytherin, but that's just me." retaliated Harry with triumph.

"Why you little--" but Malfoy never finished his sentence, for he gave a huge yell of surprise and jumped a foot into the air, letting go of the front of Harry's robes. Landing back on the ground, he looked wildly around, hands over his backside, his greasy hair coming undone.

"Something kicked me!" he said to Crabbe and Goyle, who looked around stupidly for an answer as to who kicked their leader. For a wild moment, Harry thought it was Peeves and Malfoy seemed to think that too, for his face looked up at the ceiling where the Poltergeist always liked to dwell. However, no nasty cackle came and no continuing attacks on Malfoy or the three other boys occurred. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something lurking in the corner. Snapping his head to stare at it, he saw Merlin's shadow, bent double, hand on his stomach and laughing silently with glee. It looked over at Harry and waved.

Watch this, Harry! His shadow said with excitement. He floated up the ceiling. Then, he dove down at Malfoy and yanked his ears.

"OW!" Malfoy yelled, his hands clamping to his ears. But he finally saw Merlin's shadow and pointed to it worriedly. Harry could barely keep from laughing. "What _is_ that thing?" Malfoy asked. In answer, Merlin's shadow floated down to Harry's feet and reattached himself to Harry. Malfoy's eyes widened as Harry's shadow waved cheerily at him before assuming Harry's position.

"That's your--"

"Shadow," said Harry, trying to keep the humor from his voice. "He likes to do that kind of stuff, so I'd watch out in the future. Fifty points okay with you, then? Great."

With that, he picked up his bag that rested at his feet, strung it over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom, leaving a thunderstruck Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle behind. When he was out of earshot from the classroom door, he burst out laughing and looked down at his shadow, which strutted proudly next to him.

"Thanks." he laughed.

()o()o()

The next day, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws took Harry's exam and at the end when he collected their parchment, they were all red in the face from pressure and were commenting Harry on it.

"Good job," Harry muttered to Hermione as he passed her, "everyone liked your exam."

"_Your_ exam," Hermione whispered back as she handed Harry her test sheet. In the last few minutes of the class, they all sat and spoke about what they were going to do over the summer. Finally, the dinner bell rang and there was a mad stampede to the door where people pushed their way through to get to the Great Hall first. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last ones out the door and they strolled down the hallway.

"Well, only Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology exams left." said Ron. "I never thought I'd get past History of Magic. How'd'you think you did, Harry?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "But I have to grade all the tests tonight and give them to Dumbledore before we get onto the train."

"I'll help you," offered Hermione as they rounded the corner and walked into the Great Hall.

"This year's seemed so long, though," said Ron as they sat down on the bench and helped themselves to the first course of the feast. "I mean… everything's that happened. Fleur… Dad… Krum."

"Oh, I do hope they find him," sighed Hermione. "I mean, he's been missing for so long, I'm wondering if he's alright."

"'Course he will," supported Harry, "He's lived through countless Quidditch games _and _the Triwizard Tournament."

Dinner didn't last very long and Harry stood up after about ten minutes of gulping down food, he stood up and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room; his shadow walked steadily behind him, only breaking away from Harry a few times to explore the corridors.

"You know, you can go look around a bit without me if you want." suggested Harry as his shadow slid inside a suit of armor.

Really? You mean it?

"Sure," said Harry

Okay. I'll see you later, yes?

"Alright."

Without another word, the shadow crept off behind a tapestry and from there, Harry would never know. Sighing, he continued his walk to the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling rather awkward at not having a shadow, not even a small vapor of a shadow.

The rest of the night was spent in front of the fire, correcting exams. Hermione, of course, got full marks and Ron was just over a passing grade. After sifting through the Gryffindor pile, he found the Slytherin and Hufflepuff pile and looked for Malfoy's. Looking up and down at the parchment with Malfoy's handwriting scribbled on it, he marked each question wrong, hoping that Malfoy would have not passed. Unfortunately, he did, by just a little bit over Ron. Crabbe and Goyle both failed miserably and Harry began to wonder if the teachers had been bribed into passing them. Hermione joined him halfway through and began correcting the questions as well and together, the time went a little faster. Near midnight, Harry set down the last piece of parchment onto the neat pile that Hermione had created and picked them up.

"I'd better get these to Dumbledore before I forget," he said to Hermione, glancing at the clock apprehensively.

"You won't get in trouble for being out late at night?"

"I shouldn't, but I'll take my invisibility cloak in case. Then I'll have to come back and begin packing."

He stood up and passed Ron, who was lying on the couch, snoring, one arm dangling to the floor where Crookshanks batted it playfully.

"I'll probably be in bed when you come back…" said Hermione, eyeing Ron who snorted in his sleep. "And so will Ron."

"Goodnight, then," said Harry, walking upstairs to grab his invisibility cloak. Covering himself in the dorm where the three other boys were soundly sleeping, Harry rushed out, the papers tucked under the crook of his arm.

()o()o()

The next morning, after the papers were delivered and most of Harry's things were packed away, he woke up to find the dormitory completely empty. Ron left a note on his bedside, saying that he and Hermione had gone down to an early breakfast and they would meet him in the Great Hall.

Getting dressed, Harry packed the last of his things up for the next day's trip back to King's Cross Station. He then headed down to breakfast where there was muttering at every table. Issue upon issue of the _Daily Prophet_ were resting on tables, propped up by milk jugs, goblets, bowls and anything else anyone could get their hands on. As Harry passed several people, he peeked over their shoulders to see a picture of an apprehensive Fudge, waving slightly and fidgeting with his lime-green bowler hat. Above the picture, the headline read out in huge curly print;

MINISTER OF MAGIC, MURDERED.

Drawing in a quick breath of surprise, Harry's pace quickened as he looked around the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione. Spotting them not too far away, he rushed over and sat down next to Hermione, who was reading the entire article. Waiting for her to finish, Harry didn't even touch the food that sat in plates before them, wondering what was going on. Finally, Hermione looked up, shocked.

"What?" Harry asked. "How did Fudge die?"

"I-- I don't know. I just can't-- can't believe it." she breathed. "It says that he was found by his Junior Assistant, Percy Weasley, in Fudge's home last night when Percy stopped by to drop off some papers. '_Weasley called in the Emergency Healers at St. Mungo's and some of Fudge's close-working employees to sort it out.'_"

"Bet it scared Percy to death to know that another one of his bosses was killed." sniggered Ron. This triggered something in Harry's memory.

"I'll bet it was the Death Eaters that killed him." he said, pounding his fist on the table.

"But they were sent away by Merlin."

"They must not all have been there. I mean, remember what Malfoy said? That he had Fudge under the Imperious Curse for nearly two years? And they killed off Crouch when he began fighting the Imperious Curse that his son had on him. Fudge must have learned how to fight it and they needed to get rid of him before he snapped out of it."

"That's a little curious." said Hermione, opening to the next page of the article and scanning the lines. "It says that the Healers found a knife wound, penetrating several non-vital organs, but also found that Fudge's brain had been completely addled and were not sure whether he died of severe bleeding or brain damage."

"See?" Harry said. "Brain damage. It might have been the same thing that happened to Crouch."

"Curious," said Hermione again, rereading the article.

()o()o()

The entire day (which consisted of no classes and only strolling around the lake and watching the giant squid) the topic of Fudge's mysterious death seemed to be the favorite of odd occurrences to have happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione chose to go visit Hagrid before they had to leave the next day.

"Molly wrote me this mornin'," said Hagrid, forking lunch onto four separate plates. "Said Beaky's been missin' from Sirius's mum's bedroom for three weeks."

Harry and the others stared at each other before Harry sighed and decided to explain to Hagrid.

"Well, Hagrid," he began, trying to decide how to put the situation, "you see… a few weeks ago, we found the Staff of Merlin and…" he looked at Ron and Hermione for help.

"Buckbeak showed up and turned into Merlin," said Ron flatly.

"Wha'?" Hagrid said, eyeing them as if asking if they were telling the truth.

"It's true, Hagrid," said Hermione. "Merlin's been hiding as Buckbeak for a long time. And his… friend, the Lady of the Lake was hiding in the body of Sarff."

"So _tha's_ what happened ter her!" said Hagrid, clapping a giant hand to his forehead. Then he looked back at Harry. "So wha's the story?"

Harry smiled slightly and started from the beginning-- getting the old coin from Fred and George for Christmas and Hermione translating it to find out it was a poem leading to the Chamber of Secrets. As the story wore on, so did the time, but Hagrid remained as fascinated as ever, hearing about how Ron had died and come back to life (Ron blushed furiously as Hagrid complimented him on his heroics) and soon, the sun set and Harry and the others had to make their way back to Hogwarts.

Packing up the last of their things, Harry and Ron talked the entire time about Quidditch the next year and what they were going to do for a beater as Jack Sloper was leaving. They went to bed a bit later and all too soon, it was morning. After a quick breakfast, Harry and the others hauled their belongings into the thestral-drawn carriages, then to where the train was waiting for them to board.

Quickly, the three of them pulled their luggage onto the train and found an empty compartment before it could be taken. They helped each other stow their trunks away and Hermione let Crookshanks out. Immediately, he curled up into her lap where she scratched his ears and he purred loudly.

Harry's shadow, which had returned to him the night before while he was sleeping, stretched out and put his hands behind his head, lying on the floor, and relaxed, much unlike what the old man who's form the shadow held might have done. However, it made Harry feel a little bit better that he would be returning to Privet Drive with someone to talk to. As if she could tell what he was thinking, Hedwig hooted in a dignified manner.

Turning in his seat, Harry watched Hogwarts until the trees around it obscured it. The train ride was mostly uneventful, save for when Cho showed up to talk a bit with Harry, then said good-bye for the summer.

"I'll write you," she said, kissing his cheek, then walking off after saying good-bye to Ron and Hermione.

Finally, the train stopped at the station and students poured out of the doors with their luggage. Some students met with their parents who were waiting just out of the way of the bombardment of the eager children. Some waited in a long line that formed where a watch guard wizard let them exit the platform entrance in small numbers to avoid Muggle stares.

He let Harry, Ron and Hermione leave together and the three of them pulled their trunks through quickly and walked off towards the exit. Already in the distance, Harry could see, with a quickly deflating heart, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, all looking less than happy to see him. They also began acting as if they were looking past him to avoid letting others know that their nephew hung out with weirdos.

"We'll definitely have you come sooner!" said Ron as Mrs. Weasley found them and hugged each of them in turn.

"Oh yes, of course." said Hermione happily as her parents approached, smiling at the lot of people coming to greet her and her friends.

"Harry," Harry heard a voice behind them and he turned to see Mark beaming up at him. "I hope you have a good summer." He held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Thanks, Mark," said Harry.

"And you can come and have tea at my house sometime during the summer. Maybe it can get you away from your cousin a bit."

"Thanks," said Harry again.

"Well… bye!" said Mark, grabbing his trunk and running off to where he saw his parents waiting. Waving after him, Harry turned back to his friends.

"We'll write soon," said Hermione, giving Harry a large hug and kissing his cheek. Then she did the same to Ron. "And often."

"Yeah." Ron agreed, shaking Harry's hand. "And don't you forget to write us."

"What else am I supposed to do all summer?" laughed Harry. "I'd better go before the Dursleys get impatient."

"Bye," said Ron and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came up to him and squeezed him tightly.

"Good-bye, Harry, dear. We'll be seeing you soon."

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, picking up his trunk and rolling it towards where the Dursleys were standing, still pretending not to know him. However, when he was nearly two feet away, Uncle Vernon turned disgustedly toward him.

"What is _that_?" he asked, pointing to the ground. Harry stared down to see his shadow wave slightly to his uncle before assuming Harry's position again in the crowded Muggle area.

"It's my shadow," said Harry simply as if it were any old thing. Uncle Vernon stared at it before huffing grumpily and turning with Aunt Petunia at his tail, Dudley waddling right behind them.

"Come on, then, boy," called Uncle Vernon. Harry walked a few paces in the direction of the car before stopping and turning around to where his friends still watched him leave. Freeing one hand from his trunk, he waved at them. They all waved back and Harry grinned, following the Dursleys out of King's Cross, waiting for the time when he would be able to rejoin his friends in the wizarding world.

That's the spirit, said his shadow. Then, unable to contain himself anymore, the shadow began skipping along beside Harry, who laughed, and they walked toward Uncle Vernon's fancy car which sat not too far away in the early evening sun.

, said his shadow. Then, unable to contain himself anymore, the shadow began skipping along beside Harry, who laughed, and they walked toward Uncle Vernon's fancy car which sat not too far away in the early evening sun. 

--L--

Merlin's beard… I can't believe it's over! Honestly, I never thought I would finish! When I got closer and closer to finishing, I got really numb and sad. I'm in denial right now… I can't be done! I mean, I've been working on this story for nearly thirteen months! I still can't believe it's over! Need I repeat myself more? But this story, without all the review responses and authors notes was three hundred and ninety-seven pages long and… 140,438 words. How's that?

You guys… right now, I would like to thank each and every one of you for your support through the time I spent writing this story! When I began writing, I _NEVER_ thought I would get this many reviews! Never! And I am so happy, because I achieved one of my dreams for my writing and you helped me with that, whether you were nice or not (mostly nice)! It was because of you guys that I really, truly enjoyed writing and I'll never forget it, throughout my life! I love you guys so much! You were the fun of even writing the story and I'm so happy I could make it worthwhile for you. Once again, thank you for your support and I'll miss reading your wonderful reviews!

I would like to give a special thanks to these people; **Trinityelf**, my long-time friend for letting me talk her ear off about this story, **mistopurr**, for giving me honest feedback and being just a wonderful friend to talk to, **Ophidia-black**, for letting me borrow her name for Voldemort's snake and also for making me laugh, **Pipaluga**, who has been a faithful reader and reviewer for the entire length of this story… beginning to end, **Lady Mearie and Mei1105** for making my days better and **drgn prncss** for being extremely fun to talk to. If I didn't say your name, it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy your reviews! I loved all of them (except flames, of course!) and don't ever think I didn't enjoy reading them! I love you ALL!

Hang in there, guys, in about ten days, you'll get to read the real thing! Enjoy 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'! I know I will! And then maybe I'll come back and do a sequel!

Please don't be afraid to review! It's the last time ever that I'll be able to get reviews for this story and that just chokes me up!

I love you all!

May broomsticks be in your dreams!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


End file.
